LOVERS
by Rukia-K L. Ro
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando dos mundos se encuentran y crean confusiones en los sentimientos y deseos de una shinigami y un humano? ¿Qué pasa si de una pasión nace el amor? Y no cualquier amor, sino uno que va más allá de lo que pudieron haber imaginado pues el mundo del que ella proviene declara la guerra contra el amor que él profesa.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia original, sin finalidad de lucro. 100% IchiRuki.**

**CONTENIDO LEMON (SOY AMATEUR EN ESCRIBIR LEMON, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI PRIMER INTENTO X3 )**

**Los personajes y escenarios los tomo prestados pues pertenecen a Kubo Tite.**

**Si haces uso de mi historia FAVOR DE DARME LOS CRÉDITOS CORRESPONDIENTES, GRACIAS!**

**.**

_**¿Qué ocurre cuando dos mundos se encuentran y crean confusiones en los sentimientos y deseos de una shinigami y un humano? ¿Qué pasa si de una pasión nace el amor? Y no cualquier amor, sino uno que va más allá de lo que pudieron haber imaginado pues el mundo del que ella proviene declara la guerra contra el amor que él profesa.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 1: Remembranzas**

**.**

Nunca supo lo que era estar viva realmente. Mejor dicho, es que nunca le dio importancia al hecho de temer por que su estancia terrenal acabara en cualquier momento, y la razón era muy sencilla. Cuando era un bebé había muerto a lado de su hermana, que nunca conoció; no tiene la menor idea de cómo sobrevivió en aquel agujero llamado "Perro colgado". Pensó que tendría que enfrentarse al mundo sola, hasta que su camino se cruzó con aquel niño extraño y su pequeño grupo de bandidos, de los cuales no tardó en ser parte de ellos.

Vivieron grandes aventuras y prometieron nunca separarse, sin embargo el destino les había preparado algo realmente cruento. Después de varios años de aventuras sus amigos fallecieron, obligándola a gritar en silencio por una oportunidad de entrar a la Academia de Shinigamis. Renji la acompaño en todo momento, y no lo culpó pues él también quería darle un nuevo sentido a su vida, además de estar a su lado.

Ambos sentían algo más que una simple amistad, algo que ninguno se atrevió a confesar. Muy a pesar de esos sentimientos nunca tuvieron el valor de encontrar la oportunidad para acercarse y por ello se arrepintieron durante cuarenta años, pues al poco tiempo de haber ingresado, con algo de suerte, a la Academia, una de las familias nobles del Seireitei la busco para adoptarla: la familia Kuchiki.

Kuchiki Byakuya la adopto alegando que tenía demasiado parecido con su fallecida esposa, de lo cual se enteró más tarde era una verdad a medias, pues por causa de una curiosidad de su parte, por saber más sobre aquella persona, se encontró con su retrato. Era una joven muy hermosa, de cabellera corta y de color negro intenso; sus ojos denotaban, irónicamente, dolor y alegría detrás de ese hermoso color violeta claro. Su hermano Byakuya la reprendió por hurgar en sus objetos personales, por lo que la hecho enseguida de su habitación. Minutos después uno de los empleados se le acercó para contarme la verdadera historia: esa hermosa mujer era su hermana mayor Hisana, Kuchiki Hisana.

No supo cómo asimilar aquella verdad, tuvo sentimientos encontrados y demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, "¿Por qué no crecí con ella?", cuestionaba la chica. Estaba realmente avergonzada, triste y dolida, así que corrió al enorme jardín para poder apreciar la oscuridad del cielo nocturno mientras sollozaba. Ese momento incomodo la remonto a la vez que Renji no la detuvo, al contrario: la alentó a que aceptara a ser adoptada por los Kuchiki. Así, continúo en conflicto sentimental por saber quién amaba más a quien, hasta que conoció a un hombre que la hizo sentir ella misma: ya no era la chica huérfana del Rukongai ni la hermana de un noble.

Su teniente, Shiba Kaien, siempre buscaba la forma de hacerla más fuerte en todos los sentidos: desde las técnicas básicas al envainar la espada hasta saber exteriorizar sus emociones y sentimientos hacia los demás. Era un hombre realmente excepcional, por lo que la deshonraba sentir atracción hacia él, pues estaba casado con Shiba Miyako, una oficial de tercer puesto. Miyako era realmente valiente, fuerte, amable e inteligente, cosas que ella creía no tener.

Desafortunadamente una tragedia invadió al escuadrón. Metastasia, un hollow al que ya le habían echado el ojo, asesino al escuadrón donde estaba Miyako, introduciéndose en su cuerpo. Kaien lo confronto para honrar la muerte de su esposa, pero todo salió realmente mal. A pesar de que el capitán Ukitake y esa joven shinigami lo cubrían, Kaien no evito ser manipulado por Metastasia, así que comenzó a atacarlos. El capitán le ordeno huir, lo cual no dudo en acatar pues moría de miedo por ver como al hombre que admiraba y amaba estaba a punto de crear un caos si no lo detenían a tiempo. Sin embargo, recordó aquellas veces que la llevaba al monte Koifushi en Hokuan, en el tercer distrito del Rukongai, para entrenarla al arte de la espada; recordó su sonrisa y el consejo que le dio: no morir solo, pues el corazón se debe dejar descansar en los recuerdos de los amigos. Es por eso que regreso a ayudar a su Capitán y a su Teniente. Fue un grave error.

Antes de que a su Capitán la reprendiera por haber regresado, Metastasia, dentro de Kaien, ya se encontraba cayendo sobre ella. Se paralizo y cerró los ojos esperando a ser asesinada, pero al no sentir dolor los abrió poco a poco:

_"―Ku… chi…ki_

_― ¿Eh? ―estaba sobre ella, incrustado en la espada que envainaba._

_―Gra…cias._

_―No._

_―Gracias, por… no dejarme morir… solo. ―sintió como la abrazaba._

_― ¡Nooo! ¡Kaien!"_

ÉL dejo caer su mano, su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos nunca volvieron a abrirse. Ella estaba devastada,_ "¿Por qué paso esto?"_ Ahora se odiaba por haber matado al hombre que amaba. Su vida flaqueaba de nuevo pues su hermano no quería verla a los ojos y la evitaba, ya no había vuelto a ver a Renji durante más de cuarenta años y, finalmente, había asesinado a Shiba Kaien, el último hombre que amo. O por lo menos eso creía.

Décadas después, fue enviada al mundo de los vivos para cuidar de la Ciudad de Karakura. En esa ciudad conoció a un chico al cual le cambio la vida y el destino por completo: ella le otorgo su poder espiritual para poder proteger a su familia y a él mismo, pues el hollow contra quien peleaba la dejo mal herida al intentar proteger a las hermanas del chico:

_"― ¿Cuál es tu nombre, shinigami?_

―No soy shinigami, soy Kuchiki Rukia."

La espada se incrusto en el corazón del muchacho, causando una explosión y una espesa nube de polvo, que al disiparse dejo ver a un nuevo shinigami. Este shinigami novato derroto sin demora a aquel hollow, además de absorber casi por completo el poder espiritual de ella dejándola completamente indefensa. Ambos hechos enfadaron al Seireitei y a su hermano mayor, Kuchiki Byakuya, por lo cual se la llevaron a la fuerza para ejecutarla, no sin antes dejar al borde la muerte a aquel chico, quien juro salvarla.

De pronto, el frío viento la saco de sus recuerdos haciéndola ver al chico a su lado, quien también estaba sumergido en sus memorias:

― ¿Pasa algo?

::

::

::

::

Ama a sus hermanas gemelas Yuzu y Karin, sin embargo creía que les hizo demasiado daño cuando dejo que su madre muriera. Cuando era niño caminaba de la mano con su hermosa madre, Masaki; la tarde era lluviosa e iban a la orilla del río, por lo que pudo ver a una niña que intentaba adentrarse en el agua, así que corrió para alejarla de la orilla, a pesar de la advertencia de su madre.

En fracción de segundos todo se tornó negro. Al abrir los ojos pudo sentir el peso de su madre sobre él, por lo que intento despertarla. Todo fue en vano, pues al hacer a un lado su cabello del rostro se dio cuenta de dónde provenía la humedad. Ya no llovía. Su sangre lo baño por completo, su delicado rostro estaba cubierto por ese soberbio liquido rojo que le permitía vivir. Aquel niño lloro sobre el cuerpo de su madre hasta desmayarse.

Su padre lo llevo a casa y preparo todo para despedirse de su madre. Yuzu y Karin aun eran unas niñas, al igual que él. Odio, hasta lo más profundo de su ser, sus nueve años de edad.

Tras pasar los años, su vida se volvió un ojo de huracán a punto de arrasar con todo lo que tenía cerca. Siempre se metía en problemas por defender a otros, por culpa de su color de cabello y por defender a aquellos que ya estaban muertos; pues, por alguna extraña razón podía ver espíritus que buscaban descansar en paz, y aunque su familia lo sabía no tuvo problemas. Sin embargo, algo cambio su vida por completo: conoció a una hermosa chica que estuvo a punto de morir al proteger a sus hermanas cuando un hollow las estaba atacando.

Ella le propuso brindarle un poco de poder espiritual para que él se hiciera cargo de todo, pues ella estaba mal herida. Por supuesto él accedió, con la ignorancia de que ella sabía que la buscarían para encarcelarla por haber roto una de las reglas de la Sociedad de Almas.

No tardo en enterarse, pues al poco tiempo dos personajes fueron por ella, Kuchiki Byakuya y Abarai Renji, y a punta de espada se la llevaron para ejecutarla. No sin antes tener una pelea que dejo casi moribundo al chico:

_"― ¡Rukia!_

_―No me sigas… si lo haces te odiare toda mi vida y nunca te lo perdonare._

_―No dejare que mueras, ¿Me oíste? ¡No dejare que mueras!"_

Ella atravesó junto a los dos hombres, que la escoltaban, el Senkaimon que la conducía a su muerte.

La fría brisa lo estremeció, obligándolo a regresar a la realidad y dejar los recuerdos donde debían estar: en su corazón.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―lo miraba con curiosidad.

― ¿Hum? No. ―la observo con ternura. ―Solo… recordé por todo lo que pasamos, cuando nos conocimos, cuando te trajeron a la fuerza sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, cuando Urahara y Yoruichi me ayudaron a fortalecerme y alcanzar el Bankai, así como cuando te salve después de enfrentarme a Renji y a Byakuya. ―sonrió. ―Pasamos por muchos problemas para llegar a este punto de paz, ya recuperaste tu energía espiritual, yo sigo siendo un shinigami sustituto, irónicamente soy amigo de Renji y tu relación con tu hermano es mejor. ―su sonrisa era para ella.

―Sí, él se sentía culpable por ocultarme lo de mi hermana Hisana. Y tampoco creí que serias amigo de Renji. ―rió un poco.

― ¡Ok! Me voy, tengo que regresar al mundo de los vivos. ―se levantó y se dio unos golpecitos en los hombros.

― ¿Tan pronto? ―seguía acostada en el futón.

―No te levantes, aun sigues un poco débil. ―movía los brazos alrededor de ella para evitar que se levantara.

―No lo iba a hacer… Ichigo… gracias por salvarme. ―su sonrisa era melancólica y su miraba triste.

―Cuando lo hice me gritaste que no me agradecerías. ―cerro los ojos y rasco su cabeza.

―Lo sé pero… por tu culpa mis sentimientos están confundidos. Ya no sé qué siento... ―aferro su mano en su ropa a la altura de su corazón.

― ¿Tus sentimientos?... Rukia, ¿A qué te refieres? ―se sentó a lado de ella.

Rukia estaba a punto de decirle las confusiones que él le había provocado, pero Byakuya interrumpió la conversación alegando que Ichigo ya había estado suficiente tiempo en el Seireitei y en su mansión.

―Ya lo sé, ya me voy. ―se levantó. ―Nos veremos pronto Rukia. Hasta pronto Byakuya.

― ¿Cuándo aprenderás a decirme por mi apellido? ―tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos a los costados. ―No porque te hayamos perdonado y nombrado shinigami sustituto debes comportarte con imprudencia y exagerada confianza.

―Lo siento, intentare acostumbrarme a la nobleza. ―se dirigía a la salida.

―Hasta ponto… Ichigo. ―ella observo como se alejaba del lugar.

―Rukia.

― ¿Eh? Dime hermano.

― ¿Se parece mucho a él, verdad?

― ¿Qué? ―abrió sus ojos como platos.

―Ten cuidado, recuerda lo que ocurrió aquella fatídica noche. ―le dio la espalda y se alejó sin decir más.

―Él no es Kaien, él no es Kaien. ―dijo para sí misma mientras sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se hizo ovillo en el futón.

Mientras tanto, Ichigo ya estaba cerca de la Senkaimon, pero algo lo hizo volverse a la dirección de la que había llegado, llamando la atención de los amigos que lo acompañaron a salvar la vida de Rukia:

―Kurosaki, ¿Ocurre algo? ―Orihime caminaba hacia él.

―No, solo que… ―no dejaba de ver por donde había venido.

―Kurosaki, ¿Estás seguro que quieres regresar al mundo de los vivos? ―Uryu se acomodaba las gafas.

―Ichigo, si quieres quedarte hazlo, no te preocupes por nosotros. ―Chad posaba su mano en el hombro del pelinaranja.

―Lo siento chicos, no es nada. ―se encamino a la puerta. ―Regresemos a casa.

Orihime, Uryu y Chad se miraron entre si al entender que su amigo realmente quería quedarse, sin embargo no entendían la razón que lo hacía desistir de su deseo.

::

::

::

::

Después de su enfrentamiento contra Ichigo y su Capitán, sentía que algo le faltaba en su vida. El querer hacerse más fuerte se estaba cumpliendo pues alcanzo el Bankai con tal de proteger al amor de su vida, extrañamente entablo una nueva amistad y su estabilidad como Teniente de la sexta división no se afectó al ser partícipe del rescate de Rukia.

― ¡Tsk! Décadas después la vuelvo a ver y tuve que llevarla para que la ejecutaran. ―golpeo el vaso de sake contra la mesa.

―Vamos Abarai, todo resulto bien y la pequeña Kuchiki está a salvo. ―Hisagi se embriagaba con él. ― ¿Aun estás enamorado de ella? ―seguía bebiendo sake.

― ¡Maldición! ―bebió antes de responder. ―Aun la amo.

―Abarai, deberías dejarla ir. Después de cuarenta años, sin verse, no creo que ella te siga amando, menos por… ―dejo de hablar creyendo que era una imprudencia.

― ¡Dilo! ―tiro el vaso y lo cogió del kimono para amenazarlo.

―Recuerda, la dejaste ir cuando la adopto la familia Kuchiki. ―Kira intervino en la discusión y quito las manos de Renji de la ropa de Hisagi. ―Y ella se veía muy emocionada cuando el shinigami sustituto la salvo.

― ¡Tsk! Lo sé, aún recuerdo como se ilumino su rostro cuando le dije, en la Torre de la Penitencia, que él había venido a salvarla. ―se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. ―Se veía tan viva.

Kira le indico a Hisagi que sacaran a Renji del lugar para llevarlo a su habitación en el cuartel, pues estaba realmente ebrio y no dejaba de lamentarse el haber dejado ir a Rukia ese día. Sin embargo, después de que lo dejaron descansar en su cama, Renji no dejaba de pensar en cómo recuperarla, pues no aceptaba la idea de que se hubiera fijado en el shinigami sustituto.

Toda la noche descanso, pero al siguiente día la buscaría para poner en claro sus sentimientos.

::

::

::

::

Urahara los espero del otro lado del Senkaimon para transportarlos, sobre una extraña alfombra, hasta sus respectivas casas, aun así Ichigo no dejaba de estar inquieto.

―Kurosaki, ¿En qué piensas? ―Urahara lo veía con curiosidad.

―Extraña a Kuchiki. ―Orihime respondió por su amigo.

― ¿Eh? ¡No es verdad! Solo estoy muy cansado eso es todo. ―el ojiambar se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a todos.

―No lo niegues, dudaste regresar al mundo de los vivos. ―Uryu disfrutaba molestarlo.

― ¡Tsk! ―seguía molesto.

―Deberías pensarlo, después de todo la pequeña Kuchiki cambio por completo tu vida. ―Urahara toco su hombro. ― ¿Cambio tu destino, o ella es parte de tu destino? Piénsalo muy bien.

― ¿Qué? ―el ojiambar lo vio de reojo.

―Bien, yo me bajo aquí. Gracias Urahara. ―Orihime se dejó caer de la alfombra.

―Urahara, nosotros nos bajamos también, acompañaremos a Inoue a su casa y de ahí cada quien tomara su camino. ―Uryu ya estaba bajando.

―Gracias Urahara. ―Chad también estaba por bajar.

―De acuerdo chicos, cuídense. ―se despidió de los tres antes de retomar el camino.

En el transcurso que quedaba, Ichigo se sumergió en las posibilidades de quedarse en el mundo humano y proteger a Karakura, como shinigami sustituto; o quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas junto a Rukia. Esas ideas le resultaban realmente difíciles de consolidar, pues no quería dejar a sus hermanas y a su padre solos.

―Bien, ya llegamos a tu casa Kurosaki.

―Gracias Urahara.

― ¿Lo pensaras? ―lo veía algo sombrío.

―No lo sé. Ya tengo una vida aquí. ―le daba la espalda.

―Muy bien, es tu decisión. Nos vemos, shinigami sustituto.

―Hasta luego.

Al entrar a su casa no se enfrentó a algún puntapié o puñetazo de su padre, ni con alguna petición de ayuda de Karin para jugar fútbol y sin comida recién hecha por Yuzu. Todos ya estaba dormidos, a excepción de Kon: una Alma Mod que Ichigo y Rukia introdujeron en un peluche de oso, y melena de león, para salvarlo de ser destruido.

― ¡¿Dónde está mi nee-san?! ―se abalanzo a la cara del ojiambar para golpearlo.

―Maldito peluche. ―lo aventó al piso. ―ella pertenece a la Sociedad de Almas. La deje con su hermano y su mundo. ―se acostó en la cama colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras veía fijamente el techo.

― ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Quiero a nee-san! ―parecía que su relleno de algodón saldría por golpear sin cesar el piso.

―Cállate Kon. ―le aventó una almohada.

― ¿La volveremos a ver verdad? ―de la cama se subió al abdomen de Ichigo para que lo viera llorar.

―No lo sé. ―se dio la vuelta, tirando al peluche en la cama. ―No lo sé.

Ichigo apago la luz y fingió dormir. Únicamente miraba el vacío a través de la ventana cuestionándose si había hecho lo correcto. Mientras tanto, Kon se acurruco a la orilla de la cama para sollozar.

::

::

::

::

La noche transcurrió sin novedad alguna, lo cual no aseguraba que el nuevo día transcurriría de la misma forma. Aun con una terrible resaca, se encamino a intentar arreglar el error que cometió décadas atrás; estaba dispuesto a confrontar lo que fuese, incluso a su propio Capitán, con tal de recuperar lo que más deseaba y amaba.

―Teniente Abarai, ¿Viene a buscar al señor Kuchiki? ―un amable anciano atendió al pelirrojo.

―No, estoy aquí para hablar con Rukia, lo siento… con la señorita Kuchiki.

―No se preocupe Teniente, ya mismo mandare a que la llamen. ―el anciano invito a Renji a esperar en una cómoda estancia, con vista a uno de los jardines.

―Gracias.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y a sudar al igual que su frente; no podía ni beber el té que le habían servido pues sentía la garganta completamente cerrada. Su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, como si fuera una liga estirada hasta alcanzar su límite para romperse.

―Renji… ―estaba sorprendida. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¡Ah! Ru… Rukia… ―del susto tiro la tasa de té al piso. ―Lo siento, lo limpiare.

―No te preocupes. ―lo detuvo al posar su mano en la de él. ―…Renji…

―Tengo algo muy importante que decirte. ―coloco sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se inclinó un poco ante ella. ― ¿Podemos ir a otro lado?

― ¿Hum? Seguro.

Ambos salieron de la mansión para caminar por las calles del Seireitei. Por algunos minutos el silencio reino entre ambos hasta que decidieron preguntar, al mismo tiempo, cómo les había ido en esos cuarenta años sin verse:

―Bien… ―rió un poco. ―Mi vida no fue nada sencilla a pesar de que la familia Kuchiki me adopto. Muchas cosas sucedieron, algunas de las cuales no estoy muy orgullosa. ―miraba al piso.

―Me gustaría saberlo.

― ¿No querías preguntarme algo? ―evadió la pregunta, pues no quería recordar.

―Sí, pero me gustaría saber que paso contigo. ―seguía caminando a su lado.

―De acuerdo.

Rukia le contó los problemas que enfrento con Byakuya al descubrir la verdadera razón por la cual la adopto; al igual que los malos entendidos que tuvo con su escuadrón cuando la ingresaron como una oficial más, ya que fue gracias a las influencias de su hermano, por ende le contó de su estrecha amistad con su antiguo Teniente Shiba Kaien, incluyendo la forma en que murió.

Renji quedo completamente anonadado al escuchar la historia de su amiga; era tan inverosímil que le costaba digerir enfrentarse con una persona completamente diferente a la que conoció hace años:

―Lo… lo mataste… ―se detuvo de pronto.

―Renji. ―lo miraba con preocupación. ―Yo…

―Rukia. ―la sujeto de los hombros. ―No me importa, si el Capitán Ukitake supo la razón por la cual ocurrió todo eso y lo entendió… también yo puedo hacerlo. ―la veía fijamente.

―Pero… ―estaba asustada y confundida.

―Sé que fui con el Capitán Kuchiki por ti al mundo de los vivos para que murieras. ―bajo la cabeza y dejo escapar algunas lágrimas. ―Eso mato lo que quedaba de mi alma… no soporte la idea de ser yo quien te guiaría a la muerte… ―apretó con más fuerza los hombros de ella.

―Me… me estas lastimando. ―trataba de zafarse.

―Pero lo que más me mato fue que… ―seguía sin verla. ―… ese shinigami sustituto tuviera más valor e iniciativa para salvarte y protegerte aun a costa de su vida.

― ¿Eh?

―Él demostró que le importas… ¡Yo no lo hice cuando te deje ir con esa familia noble! ¡Deje que te alejaras de mi lado! ―la acerco a él para verla a los ojos y tener sus labios lo más cerca posible.

―Espera… detente… ―en vano intento alejarse.

― ¡No lo haré! Te deje ir una vez y no pienso volver a hacerlo… ¡Rukia, te amo!

Busco darle un beso solo para encontrarse con un rechazo que lo dejo completamente destrozado: Rukia coloco sus manos entre sus rostros al mismo tiempo que cerraba con fuerza los ojos y lloraba.

―Detente. ―lloraba. ―Renji… ―no quito sus manos.

― ¿Por qué? ―la soltó poco a poco. ―Creí que… creí que me amabas. ―se aferró a la manga de su kimono.

―No hagas esto… por favor. ―sus ojos denotaban tristeza. ―cogió la mano del pelirrojo para que soltara su manga. ―Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber escuchado esas palabras cuando la familia Kuchiki me adopto.

―También yo. ―evitaba verla.

―Conocí a mi Teniente y… ―se abrazó a si misma. ―… me enamore de él aun sabiendo que estaba casado. ―suspiro profundamente. ―Cuando me dejaste ir y él murió me aleje de la idea de querer a alguien. Siempre terminan yéndose de mi lado.

― ¿Y qué hay de Ichigo? ―la veía con enfado. ― ¡¿Qué hay con él?!

― ¡No lo sé! ―se acuclillo y coloco su rostro sobre sus rodillas. ― ¡No lo sé! ―abrazaba sus rodillas. ―Se parece tanto a él que no sé qué pienso o siento por Ichigo.

―No importa, acabas de responderme. ―se limpió las lágrimas antes de darle la espalda e irse.

―Renji. ―se levantó para detenerlo.

―No vengas. ―no volteo a verla. ―Déjame solo.

Rukia se quedó inmóvil ante el rechazo de su amigo, comprendiendo un poco lo que él sintió aquella vez que se alejó de él para aceptar la adopción.

::

::

::

::

Como cualquier día de clases, Ichigo y sus amigos almorzaban en la azotea al mismo tiempo que disfrutaban de un poco de relajación ates de las siguientes clases. La única diferencia, esta vez, era que él ojiambar estaba distraído viendo a las canchas:

― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Uryu se fue a su lado.

―Sí.

―Si la extrañas tanto, ¿Por qué no regresas a la Sociedad de Almas?

― ¡Tsk! No sé de qué hablas. ―cerro los ojos y se recargo en el enrejado que rodeaba el perímetro de la azotea. ―No extraño a esa enana gruñona.

―Si tú lo dices. ―regreso donde los demás estaban sentados.

Mientras veía como sus amigos seguían sus vidas sin preocupaciones, él se cuestionaba que estaría haciendo la ojivioleta: _"¿Cómo estará? ¿Ya habrá recuperado su poder espiritual por completo?"_ De pronto otra voz lo saco de sus pensamientos:

―Kurosaki. ―Orihime estaba frente a él.

― ¿Eh? Inoue.

―Ten. ―le mostró un emblema, de madera, con un grabado en forma de cráneo. ―El Capitán Ukitake me dijo que te lo diera.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―lo cogió para verlo mejor.

―Dijo algo acerca de que es tu insignia de Shinigami Sustito. Con el no necesitaras de un Alma Mod y podrás comunicarte con el Seireitei. ―le sonreía.

― ¿Comunicarme? ―lo veía detenidamente.

―Sí, incluso con Kuchiki. ―noto que un brillo parpadeante invadió los ojos de Ichigo. ―Sabía que te agradaría esa idea.

―No es para tanto. ―quiso hacerse el desentendido.

―No finjas. ―se acercó a él alzando su dedo índice para enfatizar sus palabras. ―Solo debes decir su nombre y enseguida te comunicaras con ella.

La campana indico que el almuerzo había terminado, así que Orihime y los demás se adelantaron al salón, dejando a Ichigo contemplando aquel comunicador.

―Ichigo, apresúrate. ―Mizuiro ya estaba en la puerta.

―Vamos, si no llegaremos tarde. ―Keigo caminaba con pereza.

―Sí. ―avanzo hacia la entrada sin dejar de ver aquel objeto.

Extrañamente deseaba que las clases terminaran pronto, aunque irónicamente las horas trascurrían demasiado lento a comparación de otros días. Y cuando al fin llego el final del día escolar, Ichigo salió corriendo del instituto despidiéndose torpemente de sus amigos, causando que Keigo dramatizara que no se quedara a jugar fútbol, que Mizuiro dejara de ver su celular por un momento, que Chad se sorprendiera, que Uryu inflara su ego al saber que tenía razón y que Orihime aplaudiera de alegría al corroborar que en verdad él quería hablar con Rukia.

Llego corriendo a su casa y para su suerte su padre estaba atendiendo a un paciente, su hermana Karin estaba en el parque y Yuzu estaba de compras, así que nadie lo molestaría en un buen rato dándole tiempo de hacer lo que quisiera. El único inconveniente era Kon, quien dormía profundamente, por lo que no debía hacer ruido si no quería verlo dramatizar otra vez.

Saco de su mochila el emblema que Orihime le dio para verlo con más detalle y averiguar cómo encenderlo.

― ¡Tsk! Solo me dijo que pronunciara su nombre para comunicarme con ella. ―le daba vueltas entre sus manos. ―Bien, no pierdo nada con intentarlo. ―acerco el emblema a su boca. ― ¡Hum! ¡Ok!... ―trago saliva. ― ¿Rukia? ―espero algunos segundos. ― ¿Hola? ¿Rukia? ―comenzaba a creer que le habían gastado una broma. ―No se oye nada. ―dejo el objeto sobre el escritorio.

Observaba con tristeza y decepción aquel objeto al notar que ella nunca le respondería. Ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando una voz llamo su atención:

― ¿Ichigo?

―Rukia. ―corrió hasta el escritorio para coger el emblema y acercarlo a su boca. ― ¿Rukia?

― ¿Ichigo?

Una gran sonrisa dibujaba su rostro. Deseaba que no fuera una broma pesada de sus amigos o de Urahara. Extrañamente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a la shinigami, pues el escuchar su voz lo reconforto.

::

::

::

::

A paso lento llego a la mansión y tras ser recibida por el personal de su hermano se encamino a su habitación para encerrarse y hacerse ovillo en una esquina. Su sollozo llamo la atención del anciano, que cuida de la mansión, haciéndole preguntarle si quería algo para relajarse:

―No, gracias, estoy bien.

―Si desea algo solo pídalo señorita.

―Sí. ―estaba sentada y abrazaba sus piernas mientras recargaba sobre sus rodillas su mentón.

Cuando el anciano se alejó un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación. No dejaba de pensar en lo que Renji le había dicho, confundiéndola aún más. En ese instante, la campanilla de una mariposa infernal llamo su atención:

― ¿Hum? ―abrió la puerta para cerciorarse de que se trata de una mariposa. ― ¿Sera una emergencia? ―la dejo entrar a su habitación.

― ¿Rukia?

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que?

― ¿Hola? ¿Rukia?

―Pero… ―sus lágrimas habían cesado, dando paso a una sonrisa. ―… si es Ichigo.

Noto que la voz no insistía en llamarla, preocupándola y obligándola a comunicarse con él nuevamente:

― ¿Ichigo? ―espero algunos segundos, y cuando pensó que no respondería lo escucho.

―Rukia

― ¿Ichigo? ―no podía creer que en verdad era él.

―Tonta, claro que soy yo.

― ¿Cómo es que… cómo es que puedes contactarme? ―mantenía a la mariposa cerca de ella.

―Orihime me dio un extraño emblema que Ukitake le dio. Según ellos con esta cosa no necesito de Kon y puedo contactarme con la Sociedad de Almas.

―El Capitán Ukitake es muy amable. ―sonrió. ― Ichigo, ¿Cómo estás?

―Solo ha pasado un día. ―su voz sonaba burlona. ― ¿Te preocupas por mi tan pronto?

―Tonto, ¿Entonces por qué te comunicaste conmigo? ―no dejaba de sonreír.

― ¡Tsk! Solo quería probar esta cosa. Bueno, ya lo hice así que cortare la comunicación.

― ¡No! ―atrapo entre sus manos a la mariposa. ―Espera, no lo hagas.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

―Ichigo… sería posible que… ―se sonrojo. ―… me preguntaba si…

― ¿Qué? Anda dime, no tengo tu tiempo. ―sonaba exasperado.

―Idiota, solo trato decirte que si es posible que vengas a la Sociedad de Almas. ―soltó a la mariposa para cubrir su boca.

― ¿Ehhh? ―parecía no creer lo que escucho. ― ¿En verdad quieres que vaya? ¿Para qué?

―Bueno es que yo… ―aún estaba confundida, no sabía lo que en verdad sentía por él.

― ¡Ok! El fin de semana le pediré a Urahara que me ayude a ir.

― ¿En verdad? ―el brillo en sus ojos regreso.

―Seguro.

La alegría y la culpa la inundaron en fracción de segundos, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás a la petición que le hizo pues deseaba averiguar lo que realmente sentía por Ichigo y por Renji, quien la dejo con innumerables dudas en el corazón.

:

ღRukia_Kღ (Laura Ro)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Quiero verte**

**.**

Logro comunicarse con ella y termino planeando ir a la Sociedad de Almas para verla. Se quedó toda la noche viendo el techo preguntándose cómo demonios le prometió ir a ese lugar, mismo en el que sostuvo luchas, casi a muerte, por salvarla de morir.

―Es extraño. ―coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

―¿Hum? ¿De qué hablas? ―Kon estaba adormilado.

―Nada, solo recordaba cuando pelee con Ikkaku, con el Capitán Zaraki, Renji y Byakuya.

―¡Ah! Déjame dormir, estaba soñando con nee-san. ―se acomodó nuevamente para dormir.

Ichigo no pensaba decirle palabra alguna a Kon de que iría a ver a Rukia, así que se fue antes de que despertara y comenzara a cuestionarlo. Solo se despidió rápidamente de su hermana Yuzu, quien le preparo un desayuno que no probo, antes de salir corriendo de su casa.

Al estar frente a la tienda de Urahara suspiro profundamente seguido de un gran grito de susto, pues Yoruichi apareció de la nada, en su forma gatuna, detrás de él:

―Buen día Ichigo.

―¡Ahhh! ―se volvió a verla con furia. ― ¡¿Quieres matarme del susto?! ¡No vuelvas a salir así de la nada!

―No exageres y entra de una vez, Kisuke está esperándote para que atravieses el portal que te conducirá a la Sociedad de Almas. ―se lamia la patita delantera.

―¿Eh? ¿Cómo supo que…? ―el enojo desapareció dando paso a la curiosidad.

―No seas tonto niño, era obvio que le pedirías ese favor tarde o temprano, y como lo predije fue más pronto de lo que imagine. ―comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda.

―¡Tsk! ―desvió la mirada al no saber que responder.

Y sin más remedio la siguió hasta el mismo campo desértico, subterráneo, en el que entreno antes de ir por Rukia. Al caminar un poco se topó con Ururu y Jinta a lado de Urahara, quien terminaba de preparar la Senkaimon artificial:

―¡Oh! Ya estás aquí Kurosaki, debo admitir que creí que tardarías en darte cuenta de que extrañas a Kuchiki. ―lo apuntaba con su bastón. ―Yoruichi, tenías razón, fue demasiado rápido.

―Te lo dije, ahora págame. ―la pequeña gata se subió al hombro de Urahara.

―¿Apostaron sobre lo que haría? ―los miraba con disgusto y parecía que su cuerpo ardía en llamas.

―Relájate, el punto es que deseas ir a la S. S. y nos necesitas para lograrlo. ―Tessai se colocó a lado del ojiambar.

―¡Ahhh! ¡¿Acaso quieren matarme?! ―golpeaba su pecho para apaciguar el susto.

―Ichigo, presta atención. ―Urahara le hablaba con seriedad. ―debes atravesar lo más pronto posible el Dangai, sino el Kouryu acabara contigo si detecta tu poder espiritual. Logre estabilizar el túnel para que pases sin problemas, el único requisito es que lo hagas en menos de cuatro minutos.

―¿Por qué en tan poco tiempo?

―Digamos que no es legal lo que estoy haciendo. ―se rascaba la nuca mientras reía a carcajadas.

―No me parece gracioso. ―lo miraba con un sentimiento de poca confianza.

―El Capitán del doceavo escuadrón se dará cuenta de que Kisuke intervino el Dangai, es por eso que solo puedes atravesarlo en ese corto tiempo. ―Yoruichi le dio un arañazo en la cara a Urahara.

―Sin mencionar que aún no soy muy bien recibido en ese lugar.

―Algo así, tendrás que ganarte la confianza de todos allá. ―Urahara se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo.

―Muy bien, estoy listo.

Tessai, Ururu y Jinta activaron las palancas que estaban a su lado para accionar el Senkaimon, mientras que Urahara invitaba a Ichigo entrar por el portal.

―Bien, salúdanos a Rukia. ―Yoruichi seguía en el hombro de Urahara.

―Si.

El pelinaranja comenzó a correr antes de usar, inconscientemente, el shunpo para lograr llegar en cuatro minutos al Seireitei.

::

::

::

::

Solo un día, solo paso un día de que él se fue al mundo de los vivos y ya pensaba en regresar, pero ¿Para qué? Rukia no dejaba de caminar de un lado para otro en su habitación, llamando la atención de su hermano:

―Rukia, deja de moverte de esa forma. ―la veía con la frialdad de siempre.

―Lo siento hermano. ―bajo la cabeza y la mirada.

―Quiero saber algo. ―se acercó un poco a ella.

―¿Paso algo entre Renji y tú?

―¿Eh? ―alzo la cara para verlo con desconcierto.

―Esta mañana estuvo distraído e irritado en el entrenamiento, y escuche algunos rumores de que los vieron caminar juntos.

―Yo…―no sabía que decirle. ―Solo conversamos un poco… ―aun así seguía viéndolo a los ojos.

―Solo te advierto una cosa, Rukia, ―le dio la espalda. ―no te enamores.

―¿No… enamorarme? ―no comprendía lo que escucho.

―Somos de una familia noble, no te está permitido enamorarte de cualquiera, y menos de un Teniente… ―la veía de reojo. ―… o un simple shinigami sustituto.

―¡Pero tú te enamoraste de mi hermana! ―se cubrió la boca ante su imprudencia.

―Losé, y no me arrepiento. ―comenzó a caminar.

―¡¿Entonces porque me prohíbes enamorarme de quien quiera?!

―¡Porque yo hice de lado el orgullo familiar y rompí reglas por Hisana y por ti!... ―se detuvo por un momento. ―No permitiré que tú hagas algo que deshonre, nuevamente, a la familia Kuchiki.

―No entiendo, ni siquiera soy tu hermana de sangre. ―quiso acercársele pero no se atrevió.

―No importa. ―comenzó a caminar otra vez. ―Quiero que comiences a sentir el peso de ser miembro de nuestra familia.

Cuando Byakuya desapareció de la habitación Rukia se dejó caer al piso con la vista pérdida en el vacío, intentando sumar una frustración más a su colección de sentimientos encontrados. Ni ella supo por cuantos minutos estuvo en ese estado pausado, sencillamente regreso a la conciencia al escuchar una campanilla de una mariposa infernal:

―¿Eh? ―levando su mano para que se posara en ella la mariposa. ― ¿Tan pronto?

Al escuchar el mensaje se levantó inmediatamente para salir corriendo de su habitación y de la mansión para ir a los límites del campo de entrenamiento de su escuadrón.

::

::

::

::

::

Su velocidad era constante y todo indicaba que no tendría problemas con el Kouryu. Solo faltaba menos de dos minutos para llegar a su destino, sin embargo algo lo ilumino de pronto a su espalda: era el Koryu.

―¡Demonios! Ese maldito de Urahara dijo que no habría problemas. ―aumento su velocidad para lograr zafarse del problema. ― ¿Por qué se activó? ―lo observaba de reojo.

Ichigo estaba alcanzando su límite cuando de repente una cegadora luz comenzó a hacerse presente delante de él. Sonrió al saber que solo faltaba muy poco para llegar, aun así al estar a unos cuantos centímetros de la salida el Kouryu alcanzo parte de su ropa, rasgándola un poco de abajo, justo cuando se lanzó hacia un campo verde.

―Qué bueno que decidí venir como shinigami, sino me hubiera lastimado seriamente ―recordó como saco la píldora del peluche para tragársela y que Kon cuidara de su cuerpo. ― ¡Hum! Espero que ese tonto no haga algo indebido mientras ocupa mi lugar.

Presto atención al lugar en el que había caído, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba solitario y algo alejado de la mansión de Byakuya, así que emprendió su camino para encontrarse con Rukia. Mientras avanzaba se dio cuenta de que una mariposa infernal estaba revoloteando a su lado:

―¿Hum? ¿Podrías guiarme a donde esta Rukia? ―dejo que se posara en el dorso de su mano.

La admiro por unos segundos antes de que se alejara con su inconfundible tintinar. Sencillamente la vio alejarse al mismo tiempo que una figura se interpuso en su visión:

―¡Ey! Hola, ¿Cómo…

―Ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, ¿A qué regresaste? ―lo miraba con disgusto.

―Es personal, no causare problemas. ―su sonrisa fue reemplazada por su típico ceño fruncido.

―No me importa, vete de aquí. ―coloco su mano cerca del mango de su espada.

―Ya veo, no me dejaras avanzar… como aquella vez. ¿No quieres que vea a Rukia, cierto?

―¡Tsk! ―desenvaino su espada. ―Aléjate de ella. ―bajo su cabeza para ocultar sus lágrimas de coraje. ― ¡Solo no te acerques a ella!

―Lamento decirte que no obedeceré. ―cogió su espada, que estaba colgada en su espalda y sostenida por un rosario rojo. ―Vine a verla… te guste o no.

―¡No lo permitiré!

Un choque de espadas resonó en el silencioso espacio junto a un grito de enfado y preocupación:

―¡Deténganse de una vez!

::

::

::

::

Avanzaba lo más rápido que su shunpo se lo permitía, no sabía si sentirse feliz, triste o nerviosa; las palabras de su hermano aun le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

Al llegar al cuartel de su división se las ingenió para que no la vieran y poder llegar sin problemas hasta donde energía la energía espiritual de Ichigo.

―Ese tonto, aún no sabe controlar su reiatsu. ―se detuvo de golpe a sentir una descarga repentina de energía espiritual. ― ¿Pero qué demonios ocurre?... No… no puede ser… ―tras impresionarse siguió corriendo para impedir una tontería.

Mientras más cerca estaba podía visualizar dos figuras que chocaban espadas mientras liberaban una considerable cantidad de reiatsu.

―¿Hermano?... ¡No lo hagas! ―aún estaba algo lejos como para que la escucharan. ―aumento su paso al sentir miedo. ― ¡Detente! ―al estar más cerca se detuvo para poder gritar con más fuerza. ― ¡Deténganse de una vez! ―ambas figuras pararon al escucharla gritar.

―¡Tsk! No te entrometas, lárgate de aquí.

―No lo haré, Renji. ―se impresiono al notar que no era Byakuya. ― ¿Por qué se atacan?

―Tranquila… fue un saludo amistoso. ―Ichigo trataba de limpiarse la sangre que escurría por su frente.

―Ichigo.―corrió hacia él.

No se hubiera fijado en las heridas de Renji si no le hubiera bloqueado el paso con su espada. Rukia estaba a un par de metros de Ichigo, pero tenía que afrontar a su mejor amigo.

―También estás herido. ―observaba como un riachuelo de sangre recorría su brazo derecho, así como vio que su cabello estaba suelto. ― ¡Ah! Tu cabello. ―intento tocarlo.

―Déjalo.―atrapo su muñeca con fuerza. ―solo me lastimo un poco en la cabeza.

―Déjame curarte.

―No… cúralo a él. ―la soltó aventando su mano.

―Renji… espera ―paso junto a ella al mismo tiempo que envainaba su espada.

El pelirrojo se alejó en silencio y a pesar de que Rukia pensó en detenerlo algo le impidió moverse para alcanzarlo, solo se quedó parada observando cómo se alejaba. Pronuncio en voz baja su nombre con un dejo de tristeza en el viento que anunciaba más problemas:

―Kuchiki, Kurosaki.

―¿Eh? ―una voz amable la saco de su desánimo.

―Ukitake.―Ichigo se acercaba al Capitán.

―¿Qué hacen en el campo de entrenamiento? ―sonreía. ―Pudieron meterse en problemas, no me sorprendería que el Comandante ya lo supiera.

―Capitán, no debería de estar aquí, está enfermo.

―Tranquila Kuchiki, estoy bien, además no me hace daño salir a respirar aire puro de vez en cuando. ―suspiro un poco antes de toser. ―No hay problema, estoy bien. ―sonreía.

―Lo siento Ukitake, todo fue culpa mía. ―el ojiambar estaba serio.

―Cuéntenme los detalles en mi habitación, comienzo a sentirme un poco mal.

Rukia e Ichigo acompañaron a Ukitake hasta su habitación para darle razón de la pelea con Renji, al igual que la repentina visita del pelinaranja un día después de haberse ido.

―Ya veo. ―ya estaba recostado en su futón.

―Lo sentimos Capitán. ―Rukia hacia una pequeña reverencia.

―No tienes por qué disculparte Kuchiki. ―la miro con ternura. ―Yo me encargare de explicarles todo al Comandante y a los demás capitanes, así que pueden irse juntos.

―¿De verdad? ―la ojivioleta levanto la vista junto a una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

―Diviértanse, también me encargare de Byakuya.

―Gracias Ukitake. ―Ichigo terminaba de colocarse una venda en su brazo.

―Lo veré después en los entrenamientos. ―Rukia se despidió.

Rukia estaba realmente tranquila al saberse apoyada por su capitán y eso lo notaba Ichigo, quien se alegraba de verla sonreír un poco después de que fuese capturada.

Al caminar por la capitanía ambos se mostraban nerviosos pues muchos los observaban con expectación, el único que se alegró de verlos fue Hanataro Yamada, quien tropezó frente a ellos:

―Hanataro, ¿Qué haces en el escuadrón trece? ―Rukia lo ayudo a levantarse.

―Rukia, Ichigo. ―sonrió y abrazo a la ojivioleta. ―Es bueno verlos, ¿Huh? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en el mundo de los vivos? ―señalaba al pelinaranja.

―Pues… sí… ―lo miraba sin saber que responder.

―¡Ah! Ya veo, viniste a ver a Rukia. ―sonrió aún más.

―¡Eh! Hanataro, no me has dicho que haces aquí. ―quiso cambiar el tema.

―¡Cierto! Vine a revisar al Capitán Ukitake, mi Capitana me envió. ―soltó a Rukia. ―Tengo que ir a verlo, sino me reprenderá la Capitana Unohana.

―Nos veremos luego Hanataro. ―Ichigo revolvió su cabello como despedida.

―Sí, nos vemos. ―corría al mismo tiempo que les decía adiós con la mano.

Rápidamente, ambos salieron del cuartel y comenzaron a caminar por las calles del Seireitei. El silencio los había rodeado y una que otra mirada indiscreta los seguía con curiosidad, hecho que comenzó a incomodar a Rukia y a fastidiar a Ichigo.

―¡Tsk! ¿No hay otro sitio en el que nadie nos mire como si fuera un extraño?

―¿Eh? Bueno… ―puso su dedo índice entre los labios. ― ¡Oh! Hay uno, nadie nos molestara, solo que está a las afueras del Seireitei.

―Pues vamos de una vez. ―Ichigo cogió la mano de Rukia para obligarla a ir por los techos para salir rápidamente del Seireitei. ― ¿Voy por buen camino?

―Sí, es al norte.

::

::

::

::

Al entrar a su habitación dejo caer su espada a su lado al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en la puerta hasta sentarse en el piso; su pierna izquierda estaba estirada y la derecha doblada hacia el para poder recargar su codo y poder recargar su frente en su puño. No dejaba de apretar con fuerza sus dientes para tragarse el coraje, la ira, los celos y los deseos reprimidos.

―¡Eh! Disculpe Teniente, el Capitán Kuchiki lo está buscando. ―uno de los oficiales de su escuadrón lo llamaba del otro lado de la puerta.

―Gracias, iré en un momento. ―mantenía la misma posición.

―De acuerdo.

Al escuchar cómo se alejaba, Renji se incorporó para acercarse a la ventana y ver el cielo, preguntándose cómo es que acepto la amistad de Ichigo.

―No sé si arrepentirme o no. ―se recargo con una mano en el borde de la ventana. ―Agradezco que salvara a Rukia, sin embargo… ―tallo sus ojos con su pulgar y su dedo índice. ―… detesto la idea de que vea en Rukia algo más que amistad. ―tras suspirar, profundamente, se encamino para encontrarse con su Capitán.

Al llegar a la capitanía de su escuadrón se anunció. ―Capitán, soy Abarai Renji.

―Pasa.―estaba en el escritorio haciendo papeleo.

―Gracias.

―Renji.―soltó los papeles y lo miro a los ojos. ― ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el treceavo escuadrón?

―¿Eh? ―apretó con fuerza sus puños. ―Discúlpeme Capitán, fui imprudente, yo…

―¿Querías matar al shinigami sustituto?... ¿Pensé que eran amigos tras aliarse en el rescate de Rukia?

―Sí, lo somos.

―Renji…no me importa si son amigos o no, o si quieres matarlo. ―se levantó. ―Lo que si me importa es que involucren a mi hermana. ―camino hasta estar frente al pelirrojo. ―Aléjense de ella. ―le dio la espalda y se acercó a la ventana. ―Cuando llegue el momento en que deba casarse será con alguien de la nobleza y que sea digno de ella.

―Lo sé Capitán. ―mantuvo la cabeza en alto pero su mirada baja.

―Me alegra que lo recuerdes. ―se sentó nuevamente para proseguir con su papeleo. ―Puedes irte.

―Sí.

Al salir de la oficina, Renji se llenó nuevamente de enojo y desesperación pues no solo tenía de por medio a Ichigo, sino que Kuchiki Byakuya era el mayor obstáculo que le impedía acercarse al amor de su vida.

Necesitaba desesperadamente desahogarse así que se encamino al único lugar en el que nadie lo buscaría.

::

::

::

::

Rukia guió a Ichigo hasta la saliente de una montaña que apuntaba hacia el Seiteirtei. El pasto era realmente verde y el viento soplaba con fuerza.

―Es muy tranquilo. ―Ichigo iba detrás de la ojivioleta.

―Sí, es el último lugar que visite antes de ingresar a la Academia. Hace décadas que no me acerco a este lugar. ―se acercaba a tres cúmulos en la orilla de la saliente.

―¿Hum? Rukia… ¿Qué es eso?

―Mi pasado. ―se inclinó ante los cúmulos. ―Son mis amigos de la infancia.

―Lo siento. ―se rasco la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella.

―Ellos no tenían poder espiritual como Renji y yo. ―cerro los ojos al recordar. ―Y a pesar de eso nos apoyaron en la idea de ingresar a la Academia de Shinigamis. ―se incorporó y miro el horizonte. ―Poco tiempo después comenzaron a morir uno por uno. Me canse de verlos morir, de vivir de la carroña y en la miseria.

―¿Por eso decidieron irse? ―quería tocar su hombro pero algo lo detuvo.

―Sí. No me fue difícil convencer a Renji pues ambos ya estábamos hartos.

―¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí si te traer tristes recuerdos? ―quería abrazarla pero no sabía si era lo correcto o no.

―Es un sitio especial para mí, además… ―dudo un poco antes de continuar. ―… además yo quería que mis amigos...

―¿Querías que ellos que, Rukia? ―una voz, a sus espaldas, la interrumpió.

Al voltearse para ver de quien se trataba se sorprendieron al ver a Renji: su semblante era serio y más tranquilo, aun así Ichigo cogió el mango de su zanpakuto por si la necesitaba. Por su lado, Rukia se acercó al pelirrojo para averiguar que hacía en ese sitio:

―También eran mis amigos, incluso antes de conocerte.

―Lo sé.

―Ichigo.―se le acerco. ―Lamento el recibimiento que te di hace un rato.

―¿Qué? ―estaba confundido. ―Renji… ¿Estas bien?

―Sí. Tengo mis arranques de locura… ―desvió la mirada. ―… después del rescate de Rukia algo cambio. No se cómo explicarlo, simplemente sé que… algo cambio.

―Renji…―lo sujeto de la manga de su kimono.

―¡Ey! No eres así, eres una mujer fuerte. ―no dejaba de darle la espalda.

―Yo…―no evito llorar. ― ¡Ya no lo soy! ¡Ya no soy fuerte! ―se puso de cuclillas y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. ― ¡Ni siquiera sé que es lo que siento!... ―no sé qué siento en realidad por…―sollozo un poco.

Renji cerró sus ojos y sus puños, con fuerza, al comprender que su amiga se encontraba en un enfrentamiento interno por acomodar sus sentimientos. Aunque para él era claro a quien quería.

―Rukia.―el ojiambar quiso acercarse, pero Renji lo detuvo.

―Déjala.

―¡Tsk!

―El capitán Byakuya me dijo que no permitirá que Rukia se enamore.

―¿Quién está hablando de eso? Solo quiero ver que este bien.

―¡No! ¡Si sigues acercándotele la confundirás más y cuando ya no vuelvas más ella sufrirá!

―¡Conmigo no sufrirá!

Tanto Renji como Rukia se callaron y observaron a Ichigo con expectación. El pelinaranja no dudo, ni antes ni después, de lo que dijo; a pesar de negarlo ante Urahara, sus amigos y él mismo. Esta ocasión estaba realmente seguro de lo que decía.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso?

―Ya lo dije, conmigo no sufrirá porque no la dejare sola.

―Eres un shinigami sustituto, no estarás aquí mucho tiempo, además… no creo que dejes a tu familia, tus amigos y tu vida así como así.

―¡Tsk!

Dudo, Ichigo dudo por un segundo ante el argumento del pelirrojo pues su lógica hizo que comenzara a cuestionarse cosas que no había hecho antes. Mientras tanto, Rukia se incorporó para estar frente a su amigo:

―¿Mi hermano sigue queriendo que me case con alguien noble?

―Él me busco para decírmelo. Me dejo claro que no me acercara a ti. ―miro a Ichigo.―Y por la forma en que me lo planteo dio a entender que tampoco él podría estar cerca de ti.

―¡Byakuya no puede decidir si me acerco a Rukia o no! ―el pelinaranja se enfureció.

―Si puede hacerlo. ―Rukia bajo la mirada y coloco sus brazos a los costados quedando completamente tiesa. ―Él es la cabeza de la familia Kuchiki, por ende decide por los miembros de su familia lo que es mejor para ellos.

―Pero tú no eres su hermana de sangre. ―Ichigo no lo aceptaba.

―¡No digas más!... ―no quería verlo a los ojos. ―Renji tiene razón: no puedes dejar tu vida, además yo tengo la mía aquí y será la que mi hermano decida.

―No puedes decir eso. ―quiso acercarse a ella.

―¡No te acerques! Ya tengo suficiente con no saber que siento, aun no olvido al amor de mi vida y de pronto apareces tú… eres idéntico a él y al mismo tiempo tan diferente… ¡No sé qué siento! ¡No sé si te quiero a ti o al recuerdo de él!―Rukia se alejó lo más rápido del lugar.

―¡Rukia, espera!

―¡Déjala!

Renji sujeto del brazo a Ichigo para evitar que fuera tras de ella, provocando que este desenvainara su zanpakuto libreando inmediatamente el Bankai.

―¡Cálmate idiota!

―¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!

―No me dejas otra opción… Bankai. ―Renji estaba dispuesto a detener a Ichigo a toda costa, aun sobre su amistad.

Las cosas se salieron de control, tanto que la Capitana Soi Fong tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto, después de recibir una orden directa del Comandante Yamamoto. La unidad de fuerzas especiales llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para detener la pelea, llevarse a los involucrados e interrogarlos por haber liberado las zanpakutos sin permiso.

::

::

::

::

No se detuvo hasta llegar a la mansión de su hermano, incluso corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación y encerrarse para poder llorar a gusto. Aparte de su llanto, una suave voz rompió el sepulcral silencio que la rodeaba:

―Señorita, ¿Necesita algo? ―era el anciano que siempre acompaña a Byakuya.

―No… gracias. ―estaba sentada y recargada contra el shoji (la puerta corrediza de papel) mientras abrazaba sus piernas ocultando su rostro entre las rodillas.

―Señorita, no llore.

―No estoy llorando, gracias por preocuparte.

―Le dejare el té aquí. ―dejo la bandeja con la tetera y una pequeña taza.

―Gracias.

Al irse el anciano, Rukia metió la bandeja y tomo pequeños sorbos para calmarse un poco, incluso comenzó a sentir un poco de sueño por lo que se iría a recostar un rato, pero su hermano entro súbitamente a su habitación:

―Rukia, ¿No te advertí que no permitiría que te involucraras con mi Teniente o ese shinigami sustituto? ―estaba en el umbral de la puerta y su silueta la dibujaba la cegadora luz del sol.

―¿Qué? ―no entendía porque le recordaba eso.

―Esos imprudentes están en el cuartel de la segunda división. La Capitana Soi Fong los tiene encerrados por haber liberado sus zanpakuto y el Bankai a las afueras del Seireitei.

La ojivioleta se enmudeció al escuchar la semejante estupidez que Renji e Ichigo habían hecho cuando ella se marchó. _"¿Porqué lo hicieron?"_ tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que solo la advertencia de Byakuya la hizo prestar atención:

―No volverás a salir de esta mansión, salvo para ir a tu escuadrón, tus entrenamientos y las misiones que te den.

―No puedes hacer eso.

―Puedo hacerlo y lo haré. ―le dio la espalda para retirarse.

―¡No!... ―caminaba hacia él lentamente. ―No lo permitiré, no puedes alejarme de mis amigos.

―Rukia, quizá no lo has comprendido aun ―se detuvo para verla de reojo. ―pero tú ya eres noble y me he cansado de repetirte que no debes involucrarte con ellos.

―Pero…

―Nada.―siguió su andar. ―No quiero que los vuelvas a ver. ―Byakuya se alejó dejando detrás a una chica frágil, confundida, triste e impotente.

Rukia soltó a llorar, arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado ser adoptada por la familia Kuchiki, _"¿Por qué acepte?"_ nuevamente sus pensamientos y llanto fueron interrumpidos por una suave voz:

―¿Kuchiki?

―¿Eh? ―alzo la mirada para ver quien le hablaba. ― Capitán Ukitake.

―Lo siento, llegue tarde para advertirte de la inflexibilidad de Byakuya ante lo ocurrido con el teniente Abarai y el shinigami sustituto. ―Hable con tu hermano, pero no logre sacarlo de su orgullo y sus reglas ortodoxas.

―No se preocupe Capitán, se lo agradezco. ―se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

―Seguramente me meteré en problemas con la Capitana Soi Fong, pero… ¿Quieres ir a verlos?

―¿Verlos?

―Sí, solo los dejaran esta noche encerrados.

―Sí.―una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. ―Gracias Capitán.

Ambos salieron de la mansión y se encaminaron hasta el cuartel de la segunda división. Cuando llegaron, el Capitán Ukitake se las ingenió para entrar hasta los calabozos e ir a verlos antes de que la Capitana se enterara y los echara del lugar.

El área en la que se encontraban estaba vacía y más iluminada que los otros calabozos, simplemente iban lento para poder verlos sin problemas. Rukia miraba cada una de las celdas para encontrar a los atolondrados que se metieron en problemas por una tontería, o por lo menos ella lo veía de ese modo.

―Kuchiki, aquí están. ―Ukitake sonreía mientras se paraba frente a las celdas donde estaban.

―Ichigo, Renji. ―corrió hacia ellos y cogió sus manos, pues estaban encerrados uno alado del otro. ― ¡Son unos idiotas! ―estaba enojada. ― ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?!

―Los dejare solos. ―el peliblanco se alejó con una risita de miedo ante la reacción de su subordinada.

―Rukia, lárgate. ―Renji se soltó y se apartó de los barrotes.

―Renji…

―Te meterás en problemas, debes irte de aquí, mañana por la mañana nos dejaran ir. ―Ichigo cogió la mano que Renji había soltado.

―No quiero, no quiero dejarlos solos. ―la ojivioleta se aferró a las manos del ojiambar.

―No seas tonta, mañana te veré. ―le sonrió ignorante de la nueva regla de Byakuya.

―Eso no ocurrirá. ―se soltó de las manos de él. ―Byakuya me vigilara para que no salga de la mansión, más que para ir a mi escuadrón y a las misiones.

―¡Tsk! Ese Byakuya es un inhumano e insensible. Ya encontrare la forma de verte.―Ichigo trato de coger de nuevo las manos de Rukia, pero ella se apartó de la celda.

―Lo siento, Ichigo.

―Te dije que la dejaras en paz. ―Renji hablada desde el fondo de su celda. ―Aquí tienes las consecuencias de tu terquedad.

Ichigo estaba por discutir con Renji cuando la Capitana Soi Fong entro a los calabozos y reprendió a Rukia y a Ukitake por irrumpir en su cuartel. Y junto a ella se encontraban unos oficiales de la división de Byakuya para llevarse a Rukia, por la fuerza si era necesario.

A pesar de los intentos de Ukitake por calmar las cosas, Soi Fong se mostró inflexible y permitió que los oficiales se llevaran a la ojivioleta, quien no se opuso.

―¡Rukia, Rukia! ―Ichigo intentaba alcanzarla sacando su brazo entre los barrotes.

―Kurosaki no hagas más alboroto. ―Soi Fong se acercó a él para controlarlo.

―¡Pero se la están llevando! ―estaba desesperándose.

―¡Ichigo, déjala ir! ―Renji le grito desde el fondo de su celda.

―Mañana saldrán, no hagan más alborotos. ―Soi Fong se fue dejándolos solos nuevamente.

Ichigo se aferró a los barrotes ante la impotencia de no poder detener a quienes se llevaron a Rukia, quería protegerla, deseaba tenerla a salvo. Sin embargo, las palabras de Renji retumbaron en su mente: _"Eres un shinigami sustituto, no estarás aquí mucho tiempo, además… no creo que dejes a tu familia, tus amigos y tu vida así como así"_; comenzaba a cuestionarse que era lo más importante en su vida, en su existencia.

::

::

::

::

Byakuya la esperaba en su oficina, dándole la espalda para ver por la ventana; ella se encontraba en silencio, parada frente al escritorio a la espera de un regaño. _"Ya no soy una niña, tengo más de cien años de vida… ya tengo una vida hecha"_ pensaba hasta que él le hablo:

―Te dije que no debías involucrarte en tonterías que puedan manchar nuestro orgullo familiar y como miembros de La Corte de las Almas Puras. ―no dejaba de darle la espalda.

―Lo siento, hermano. ―su mirada estaba baja pero su cabeza en alto.

―Regresa a casa.

―Sí.

―Desde este momento estarás constantemente vigilada ―la vio de reojo. ―así que ni pienses en buscar la forma de encontrarte con alguno de ellos. Siento lastima por Renji, no te ve desde hace cuarenta años y ahora que lo hace tiene que alejarse nuevamente.

Rukia no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna e intento reprimir sus lágrimas antes de salir de la oficina, escoltada por los mismos oficiales que la sacaron de los calabozos. No fue hasta que llegaron a la mansión de los Kuchiki que los oficiales la dejaron tranquila en su habitación, aunque flanqueando su puerta, pues tenían órdenes de no dejarla salir.

::

::

::

::

Aquella noche fue la más fría que pudo haber sentido, no durmió por darle vueltas al asunto sobre qué hacer: quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas e iniciar una nueva vida, desde cero, o en el mundo de los vivos, donde ya tenía una vida hecha. _"Quizá no la merezca si estoy dudando sobre qué hacer. Se supone que si un hombre realmente quiere a alguien piensa primero en ella… y yo estoy dudando mucho"_ no soportaba luchar contra esa lógica.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se percató de que el Teniente de la segunda división, Omaeda Marechiyo, fue a sacarlos.

―¡Ey! Ustedes dos, largo de aquí. ―iba comiendo papas fritas. ―Ya es de mañana, largo.

―¿Dónde está Rukia? ―Ichigo se levantó adolorido tras estar varias horas sentado.

―¿Kuchiki? No lo sé y ni me importa. Ya lárguense de aquí. ―dejo las celdas abiertas antes de irse.

―No intentes buscarla, no te dejaran entrar ni a su división ni a la mansión de su hermano. ―Renji ya caminaba a la salida de los calabozos.

―¡Tsk! No puedo irme así como así.

―Tendrás que hacerlo, por lo menos por un tiempo. ―esa voz provenía de un rincón del calabozo.

―¿Quién anda ahí? ―Ichigo estaba preparando su espada.

―Tranquilo niño, estoy aquí para regresarte al mundo de los vivos. ―era Yoruichi en su forma gatuna.

―Nos vemos. ―a Renji no le intereso la visita, así que salió del sitio.

―Vámonos de una vez, te explicare todo allá.

―No quiero dejar a Rukia.

―Tienes que hacerlo… por ahora.

Yoruichi comenzó a correr obligando al ojiambar que la siguiera hasta la Senkaimon, donde ya lo aguardaban algunos oficiales para guiarlo hasta el otro extremo. Él regreso al mundo de los vivos a regañadientes, estaba disgustado y sentido porno saber que pensar con respecto a aquella ojivioleta que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

.

ღRukia_Kღ (Laura Ro)


	3. Chapter 3

**GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN MI FIC, RECUERDEN QUE ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN ALTERNATIVA! QUE NO SIGUE AL PIE DE LA LETRA EL ANIME O MANGA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE KUBO TITE, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**Pagina de Facebook: **** KuchikiRukiaIchiRuki**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Desenredando un hilo rojo**

**.**

Al regresar lo llevo directamente a la tienda de Urahara, quien lo aguardaba junto a sus amigos: Kon, Orihime, Uryu y Chad.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―pregunto al mismo tiempo que Ururu sacaba a Kon del cuerpo del pelinaranja.

―Kurosaki, debiste decirnos que querías quedarte con Kuchiki. ―la ojigris lo veía con tristeza.

―Nosotros te hubiéramos entendido y seguramente tu padre también. ―Uryu tenía los ojos cerrados y tenía los brazos cruzados. ― ¿También es un shinigami, cierto?

―Urahara nos explicó esa historia, dice que ya lo sabias de tu mismo padre. ―Chad estaba junto a él.

―Sí, me lo dijo antes de venir a entrenar. ―ya estaba en su cuerpo y Kon en el peluche.

― ¡No debiste dejar a nee-san! ―Kon le cubrió la cara al ojiambar.

― ¡Tsk! Largo de aquí peluche molesto. ―lo aventó al otro extremo del cuarto. ―No la deje por gusto, pasaron cosas extrañas además de que… ―enmudeció.

― ¿Además de qué? ―Orihime poso su mano en el hombro de él. ― ¿No quieres estar con ella?

―No lo sé.

Sus amigos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta pues creían que él deseaba convivir con Rukia para quedarse con ella. Los únicos que se temían ese imprevisto eran Urahara y Yoruichi, quien retomo su forma humana para poder reprender con más gusto al pelinaranja.

―Por eso no quería que fueras tan pronto a la Sociedad de Almas. ―la morena le propino un golpe en la cabeza. ―Ahora deberás esperar algunos meses para que las cosas se calmen allá y puedas volver a verla.

― ¡No quiero! ―estaba sentado, recargando sus manos sobre sus muslos, su cabeza estaba completamente agachada para esconder sus lágrimas y sus dientes apretados. ―No quiero verla.

― ¡¿Cómo dices eso Kurosaki?! ―Uryu lo cogió de su playera obligándolo a elevar su rostro.

―Ichigo, tú la quieres. ―Chad no creyó lo que su amigo dijo.

―Renji me dijo algo que nunca considere: mi familia, mis amigos, la escuela y… ―trato de soltarse del agarre de Uryu. ―… mi vida.

―Nosotros entenderemos si deseas quedarte en la S. S. Si de verdad la quieres tienes que regresar con ella. ―Orihime lo abofeteo.

―Cálmate Orihime. ―Yoruichi sujeto la mano de la ojigris. ― ¡Ichigo! no creí que fueras tan cobarde como para no defender lo que realmente quieres.

―Sí… soy un cobarde. ―por fin su amigo lo soltó.

― ¿La quieres?

―Sí… sí la quiero, Inoue.―al verla denotaba tristeza y dolor.

―Entonces espera a que puedas volver, sería suficiente para que acomodes tus ideas y tus sentimientos.―Urahara intervino al fin a la conversación. ―Créeme, a Kuchiki le encantara que vuelas por ella.

―No creo que sea así. ―volvió a agachar la cabeza. ―Ella dijo que no sabía que sentía por mí, si amor a mi o un recuerdo al que me parezco.

―Shiba Kaien. ―la morena cruzo los brazos para enfatizar su disgusto. ―Esa niña tonta aun no lo supera.

Orihime, Uryu y Chad tuvieron curiosidad de saber quién era aquel hombre, así que entre Urahara y Yoruichi narraron la historia de amor que Rukia desarrollo al conocer a Kaien. Incluso comentaron algo que ni la misma ojivioleta supo.

―Pero él estaba casado ―Kon no creyó lo que escucho. ―eso es lo que contaron.

―Expliquen bien, están tratando de decir que Shiba Kaien también… ―Orihime se entristeció.

―Exacto. ―Urahara cerró los ojos. ―Shiba Kaien también estaba enamorado de Kuchiki Rukia.

― ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? Digo… solo es curiosidad. ―Uryu aún no daba crédito a la historia.

―La más obvia razón era su esposa. ―la morena veía al pelinaranja. ―La segunda fue porque Kuchiki Byakuya se enteró por el mismo Kaien:

_"― ¿Qué quieres? ―yo tenía mi forma gatuna y estaba en el techo escuchando._

_―Kuchiki Byakuya, amo a Rukia._

_― ¿No sabes respetar tu matrimonio? No mereces a mi hermana si desprecias a tu propia esposa._

_―No la desprecio, aun pienso que es una mujer maravillosa, sin embargo mi corazón se lo ha ganado poco a poco la pequeña Rukia. Adoro como es cuando está conmigo y como soy yo cuando estoy con ella. ―la voz de Kaien me pareció sincera._

_―Si es que la conoces bien explícame entonces como es ella a tu lado. ―Byakuya mantenía su distancia._

_―Ella tiene el desprecio de la mayoría de los miembros de nuestra división por tus influencias al ingresarla como oficial sin pasar por los exámenes. Eso la deprime y la angustia, pero cuando entrenamos a solas en la montaña ella luce feliz, radiante y tranquila. Sonríe, me sonríe a mí._

_―Eso no significa nada._

_―Sé que ella me ama también._

_―No la dejare estar a tu lado. No te acerques a ella. ―Byakuya le dio la espalda para irse."_

Ichigo se había mantenido pasivo, pero el recuerdo narrado lo hizo reaccionar con desesperación, llanto y dolor, "¿Qué hubiera pasado si Rukia lo hubiera sabido?" se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que aferraba sus manos entre su cabello y pegaba su frente contra el tatami. De ese modo, sus amigos se angustiaron al verlo reaccionar de esa forma.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Solo tuvo cuatro misiones, de bajo nivel, en el Rukongai además de sus entrenamientos regulares durante esos dos meses; siempre vigilada por los oficiales que su hermano le impuso. Y a pesar de tener el apoyo de su Capitán, Ukitake, aún estaba confundida, _"¿Aun no se sí lo amo a él o al recuerdo?"_ era lo único que ocupaba su mente, estuviera donde estuviera e hiciera lo que hiciera.

Tampoco sabía algo de Renji y ese aislamiento la estaba volviendo loca. Ya no soportaba la exigencia familiar que se arrepentía de haber aceptado; por primera vez deseo regresar a vivir en el Rukongai. Por lo menos en aquel hoyo negro era libre.

Como siempre, se fue a encerrar en su habitación para llorar como cada día desde que él se fue, o mejor dicho desde que ella lo aparto de su lado.

― ¿Te gusta sufrir? ―una voz llamo su atención.

― ¿Eh? ―levanto su cara de entre sus rodillas. ― ¿Quién es?

― ¡Shhh! Que fácil me olvidaste ―Yoruichi salió de debajo de uno de los tatamis.

― ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? ―gateo hasta el gato negro.

―No hagas ruido y sígueme. ―se metió al túnel debajo del tatami.

―Está bien. ―se limpió las lágrimas antes de ir detrás del gato.

Al seguirla por el estrecho y oscuro túnel, Yoruichi le platico que el abuelo de Byakuya le mostró todos conductos secretos de la mansión por si surgía una emergencia que requiriera la protección de algún miembro de la familia Kuchiki.

―Eso no me explica totalmente como es que conoces estos pasajes y mi hermano no.

―Simple. Hace poco más de cien años yo era la Capitana de la segunda división, la Comandante Suprema de las Fuerzas Especiales y la Comandante en Jefe de los Ejecutores. Por ende debía saber los secretos de las mansiones de todos los nobles para poder salvarlos en caso de peligro extremo. Y Byakuya solo conoce la mitad de todos los pasajes porque nunca le intereso aprenderlos.

―Ya veo. ―seguía gateando detrás del gato. ―Es demasiado largo.

―Lo sé.

Siguieron el camino, casi recto hasta que Yoruichi corrió ― ¡Oh! Ya llegamos. ―levanto una roca.

Ambas salieron en un campo abierto y deshabitado. Estaban en el Rukongai.

― ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

―Te llevare el mundo delos vivos.

―No iré.

― ¡Ash! Eres igual de testaruda que ese mocoso. ―señalo con su cola hacia un árbol. ― No importa, traje caballería por si te negabas. ―detrás de ese árbol salió Orihime.

―Inoue.

―Kuchiki, tienes que ir. ―su mirada reflejaba angustia.

―Es que yo aún estoy confundida. ―se abrazó a si misma.

―Él te necesita. ―la cogió de los hombros. ―No quiere salir de su casa, casi no come y falta mucho a clases. Incluso sus hermanas y su padre están preocupados.

―Ichigo… ―sus ojos se abrieron por completo. ―Llévenme con él.

―Gracias Kuchiki. ―la ojigris la abrazo con fuerza.

Yoruichi sonrió al ver la reacción que esperaba ver, y sin demora la condujeron a la Senkaimon artificial para ir al mundo de los vivos.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Ese día se desplomo por el estrés y posteriormente se dejó derrumbar poco a poco dejando pasar días y semanas casi en blanco. No deseaba hablar con alguien ni convivir como antes lo hacía con su familia, siendo su padre y Kon los únicos, en la casa, que comprendían la razón de esa depresión.

Fue así que Isshin busco a Urahara para encontrar alguna forma de ayudar a su atolondrado hijo, siendo Yoruichi quien intervino en la conversación ofreciéndose a encontrar esa desesperada solución al malestar emocional del pelinaranja.

― ¿Qué pretendes? ―Isshin la miraba con expectación.

―Ya verán, tengo la medicina perfecta para ese tonto.

―Ya veo, por eso quieres que prepare la Senkaimon. ―Urahara sonreía.

― ¿Iras por Rukia? ―Isshin la veía con desconcierto.

―Obvio, ese par de tontos necesitan estar juntos. ―la morena golpeo la mesa con su puño.

―De acuerdo, solo no te molestes.―Urahara la veía con miedo, al igual que Isshin.

―Necesitare que prepares la Senkaimon y un Gigai, Kisuke. ―acerco un plato de arroz y comenzó a devorarla comida.

―Mañana mismo todo estará listo.

Isshin agradeció el apoyo de sus viejos colegas antes de retirarse. Mientras tanto, Yoruichi planeaba como sacar a Rukia de la mansión de Byakuya y cómo hacer que Ichigo acceda a ira su encuentro.

Así, al siguiente día la morena fue a buscar a Orihime, a Uryu y a Chad para planear encontrar a ese par de atolondrados esa misma noche.

―Entonces, procuren llevar a ese mocoso a la orilla del Río.

―De acuerdo, será a la fuerza si es necesario. ―Chad golpeaba su puño contra la palma de su mano.

―Espero que se resista. ―Uryu sonreía maliciosamente.

―Ishida, no digas esas cosas. ―Orihime lo veía con desaprobación.

―Eso no importa, Orihime, tú cendras conmigo para convencerla, estoy segura que se negara.

―Sí.

Todos acercaron sus manos antes de separarse y seguir el plan que acababan de hacer para encontrarlos.

Mientras los chicos iban en busca de Ichigo, las chicas ya ingresaban al Senkaimon para ir por Rukia. Mismas que atravesaron el Koryu, con éxito. Yoruichi le dio instrucciones a la ojigris para que ocultara su reiatsu y se escondiera detrás de algunos arbustos que estaban cerca del campo deshabitado en el que habían caído.

Yoruichi tomo su forma humana para llegar con más rapidez hasta la mansión de Byakuya, en esos momentos adoraba ser la diosa del shunpo. Al llegar se percató de que Rukia aún no estaba en casa, por lo que tuvo que esperar varios minutos antes de verla llegar escoltada por cuatro oficiales de la sexta división. Mismos que flanquearon la salida.

―Niño Byakuya, sí que estás loco. No sé si por querer proteger a tu hermanita o a tu estúpido orgullo. ―Yoruichi tomo su forma gatuna para adentrarse por un pasaje que conducía a la habitación de la ojivioleta.

No tardó mucho en llegar y escuchar los sollozos de Rukia. Solo debía levantar el tatami que cubría la entrada para poder verla.

― ¿Te gusta sufrir? ―una voz llamo su atención.

― ¿Eh? ―levanto su cara de entre sus rodillas. ― ¿Quién es?

― ¡Shhh! Que fácil me olvidaste.

Yoruichi no tardó en hacerla salir de su habitación y que la siguiera por el pasaje hasta el campo en que Orihime las esperaba para convencer, de la forma más fría y cruel, que regresara al mundo de los vivos. Rukia no pudo negarse y las siguió.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Uryu y Chad lo llevaban casi a rastras, pues reaccionaba violentamente y desentendido. Se rehusaba a ir con ellos, no importaba que le hubieran dicho que tenían algo muy importante que mostrarle. Nada le importaba, absolutamente nada.

―Ya me tienes harto Kurosaki, queremos ayudarte. ―Uryu se acomodaba sus lentes.

―No les pedí que me trajeran. ―se dejó caer en la banca. ― Ademas, ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?

―Lo siento Ichigo, necesitamos que esperes aquí. ―Chad lo sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros para que no se levantara.

― ¡Tsk! Hagan lo que quieran, no me importa. ―se recargo en el respaldo y apretó el tabique de su nariz con el pulgar y su índice. ―Las cosas no tienen sentido desde que… ―temía terminar la frase.

― ¿Desde qué Kurosaki?, ¿Desde qué te alejaste de Kuchiki? ―Uryu lo veía con frialdad.

―Eso no importa, seguramente ella es feliz ahora. ―se encorvo para recargarse sobre sus piernas.

―Yo no estaría tan seguro Kurosaki. ―otra voz se filtró en su conversación.

―Urahara, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Ichigo lo veía expectante.

― ¡Oh! Nada, solo paseaba por aquí y aproveche para probar el nuevo Gigai que fabrique. ―dio un paso de lado para dejar ver lo que estaba detrás suyo. ― ¿Les agrada? ―sonrió traviesamente.

―No puede ser. ―el ojiambar se incorporó aun crédulo de lo que veía y su corazón aclamaba.

::::

::::

::::

::::

El Senkaimon las llevo directamente al campo desértico que Urahara escondía bajo su tienda. La primera reacción de Rukia fue correr a la salida para buscar a Ichigo, pero Yoruichi la sujeto con fuerza diciéndole que no debía precipitarse.

―Debes entrar a tu Gigai.

―Pero no tengo uno. ―quería salir corriendo.

―Claro que sí. ―silbo una vez. ―Kisuke, ¿Ya está listo lo que te pedí?

― ¡Oh! Claro que sí. ―Urahara se acercaba con un Gigai. ―lo fabrique especialmente para ti Kuchiki. ―se lo entregó a la shinigami.

―No comprendo. ―miraba curiosa el Gigai.

―Es para que puedas estar con él. ―Orihime la rodeo con su brazo. ―Pensamos que sería bueno que te quedaras aquí, con Kurosaki.

―Imposible, soy una shinigami, no puedo permanecer en el mundo de los vivos. Perdería mi poder espiritual eventualmente y…

―Nada de eso. ―Isshin ya se acercaba a ella. ―Yo viví como humano durante dieciséis años y aún sigo siendo un shinigami, y todo gracias al Gigai de este sombrerero loco. ―simulo golpear el hombro de Urahara.

―Usted es… el padre de Ichigo. ―lo veía con timidez.

―Sí, ahora entra en ese Gigai y busca a mi idiota hijo. ―poso su mano en el pequeño hombro de Rukia para animarla.

―Sí. ―Orihime acompaño a Rukia a la tienda para ayudarla a cambiarse una vez que entrara al Gigai.

Una vez que se alisto, Rukia no dejaba de preguntar la condición de Ichigo a lo que Orihime le respondía que su estado de salud mental y emocional empeoraba cada vez más. Incluso le contó que no le importaba buscar pelea con cualquier delincuente, sus notas habían bajado, su trabajo lo descuido y cobraba por favores deportivos.

Rukia no creía que Ichigo se convirtió en un ser insensible, inhumano y problemático. "Él no es así, ¿Por qué Ichigo?" se cuestionaba cuando de pronto su nariz golpeo directo la espalda de Urahara, quien las acompaño hasta el parque e indicarles que se mantuvieran detrás de él todo el tiempo.

De pronto, ella logro escuchar una voz que le resultaba familiar:

―Eso no importa, seguramente ella es feliz ahora.

―Yo no estaría tan seguro Kurosaki.

―Urahara, ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¡Oh! Nada, solo paseaba por aquí y aproveche para probar el nuevo Gigai que fabrique. ―dio un paso del ado dejando expuesta a Rukia― ¿Les agrada? ―sonrió traviesamente.

―No puede ser.

―Ve con él. ―Orihime le dio un ligero empujón para hacerla caminar.

Rukia se sentía avergonzada, frágil y vulnerable, _"¿Porqué? Sí es él quien está más vulnerable que yo"_ pensaba mientras se acercaba a él a paso lento. Por su lado, Ichigo caminaba inconscientemente hacia ella, aun no daba crédito a que la tuviera frente a él.

―Rukia. ―repentinamente ya la estrechaba entre sus brazos con fuerza y levantándola ligeramente del piso.

―Ichigo. ―hundió su cara en el cuello del ojiambar para sollozar. ―Te extrañe.

― ¿De verdad? ―no rompía el abrazo pues le encanto sentir aquella fina figura entre sus brazos.

―Idiota.

Uryu, Chad y Orihime sonreían ante el tan anhelado encuentro que sus amigos esperaron. En ese momento, Yoruichi y Urahara les dijeron, secretamente, que los acompañaran de regreso hasta la tienda y así poder dejar solos a los atolondrados jóvenes.

Sin embargo, ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que los habían abandonado en medio de la fría noche y de un parque solitario.

― ¿Por qué viniste?, ¿Byakuya lo sabe?, ¿Cómo saliste de la Sociedad de Almas?, ¿Cómo llegaste?―la soltó para poder verla.

―Espera, son muchas preguntas. ―Rukia se limpió una lágrima con el dorso de su mano, misma que Ichigo besaba tras cogerla antes de alejarla de su rostro.

―Yoruichi, Orihime y Urahara me ayudaron a salir. ―se sonrojo al ver un acto inusual en el pelinaranja. ―Ichigo, me dijeron en los problemas en el que estas metido. ―sus ojos se tornaron opacos debido a la tristeza.

― ¡Tsk! Exageraron las cosas. ―frunció su ceño más de lo normal.

―No me mientas. ―dibujo con su dedo índice su labio inferior al notar una rajada amoratada.

―Estoy bien. ―sujeto su pequeña mano para acariciarla contra sus labios.

Nuevamente la confusión invadió el corazón de Rukia, al grado que arranco súbitamente su mano de la de él, desconcertándolo y provocándole la abertura de la herida punzante de dudas y miedos.

―Creo que no debí venir. ―acerco su puño a su boca para cubrirla.

―Sí, pienso igual. ―la miraba con nostalgia, con tristeza y dolor al recordar que ella albergaba a otro hombre en su corazón. ―Solo somos amigos, madamas. ―los brazos los mantenía a sus costados para controlarse.

―Ichigo… ― odiaba esa sensación de desesperación y frustración por no saber aun si lo amaba de verdad o solo amaba al recuerdo de su amor fallecido.

―Te llevare a la tienda de Urahara para que regreses al Seiretitei. ―comenzó a caminar dejándola poco apoco detrás de si.

―Sí. ―bajo la mirada antes de seguirlo.

Iban a paso lento, como si desearan encontrar alguna excusa que los obligara a mantenerse juntos. La frustración porque algo así no ocurriera comenzaba a alterarlo, haciéndolos creer que aquello llamado destino no los unía con ese bendito hilo rojo del que todos los amantes hablaban.

Falta poco para llegar a la tienda, por lo que una última oportunidad para encontrar una excusa se agotaba. Hecho que a Ichigo comenzaba a disgustarle, así que al mismo tiempo que tomo la decisión de arrepentirse, y decirle a Rukia que fueran a otro sitio, una fuerte lluvia los sorprendió.

―Maldición, ven conmigo. ―la cogió de la mano para hacerla correr.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―se cubría la cara con su brazo.

―A mi casa. ―era el único sitio que se le había ocurrido.

En el momento Rukia no objeto, pero ya estando frente a la casa del pelinaranja la vergüenza la invadió:

―Espera, tus hermanas y tú padre ¿Qué dirán? ―los nervios hicieron que olvidara que Isshin se había quedado en la tienda de Urahara.

―Entra. ―abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar.

Cuando entraron se percataron de que las luces estaban apagadas, incluso las de la clínica, haciendo suponer a Ichigo que sus hermanas salieron y a causa de semejante lluvia no pueden volver a casa.

―Seguramente mi padre salió a una conferencia. ―aun la sujetaba de la mano. ―Ven, si no te secas podrás enfermarte.

― ¡Achu! Sí. ―dejo que la llevara hasta el baño por una toalla seca.

Al verlo y escucharlo no podía imaginar a aquel joven que su amiga le describió; aquel chico amargado e ido de la vida no estaba frente a ella. Un chico dulce, preocupado y gentil era quien se presentaba ante sus ojos. _"Aún estoy confundida"_ pensaba al mismo tiempo que él se acercaba a ella para secarle su corta cabellera negra.

― ¿Hum?, ¿Pasa algo?

― ¿Eh? Nada. ―al tenerlo cerca no evito notar que su playera se transparentaba, dejándola ver sus bien formados pectorales y abdomen.

―Bien.

Ichigo estaba por dejarle la toalla a Rukia para ir por otra seca, sin embargo él también noto que la blusa de ella se transparentaba, dejándolo ver el sostén blanco que llevaba puesto.

― ¡Eh! Rukia, ¿Puedo preguntar algo? ―le dio la espalda para ir por la toalla seca.―Desde que te llevaron para ejecutarte no te he vuelto a ver con tu shihakusho… bueno tu kimono negro.

― ¿Y que con eso? ―no dejaba de verlo, en especial por que la playera también dejaba ver lo musculosa que era su espalda.

―Pues, me gustaría verte así de nuevo. ¿Podrías dejarme verte así? ―se volvió hacia ella.

― ¿Eh? No lo sé, Urahara no me dio Almas Mod.

―Aún conservo la que mediste aquella ocasión. ―le mostró el pequeño frasco de Chappy.

― ¿Dónde lo tenías? ―se sorprendió

―Siempre lo llevo conmigo, junto a esto. ―le mostró el emblema. ―No pude usarlo, ni por más fuerte que pronunciara tu nombre nunca respondías.

―El Seireitei tomo medias. ―bajo su mirada.

―Dirás que Byakuya las tomo. ―la cogió del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más fuerte, ese estúpido Gigai la hacía sentir con más intensidad los malestares emocionales y físicos: su respiración era más dificultosa, sus pulmones se contraían con dolor al igual que su corazón, un cosquilleo la invadía y los nervios la traicionaban al mostrar como su cuerpo temblaba sutilmente. _"¿Así se siente ser humana?, ¿Así se siente estar vivo?"_ , no alejaba esas preguntas de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que cogía el pequeño frasco y se tragó la pequeña píldora dejándola salir de ese cuerpo artificial.

Extrañamente seguía mojada, incomodándola pues el kimono le pesaba más de lo normal. Solo se abrazó a si misma al contemplar la idea de despojarse de sus ropas, ya fuese como espíritu o como humano falso. En ese momento Ichigo se acercó a ella para contemplarla:

― ¿Qué haces? ―no dejaba de abrazarse a sí misma.

―Te ves tan diferente cuando usas tu uniforme. ―acariciaba sus hombros, aun cubiertos por la ropa. ―Te vez como una mujer valiente, fuerte y decidida. Así es como te recuerdo… como la primera vez que te conocí.

―Espera. ―trato de alejarla mano del pelinaranja al notar que hacía a un lado su shihakusho.

―Dije que quiero verte. ―poco a poco la dejo, de la parte de arriba, solo con el hadajuban y la faja blanca aun sujeta a su pequeña cintura. ―acaricio su hombro descubriéndolo un poco.

― ¿Qué pretendes? ―cerro sus ojos, sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín y recargo su frente en el hombro de Ichigo.

―Contemplarte. ―la despojo de la ropa por completo de su torso, dejándola únicamente con los vendajes que envolvían sus senos. ―Tu piel es tan suave y pálida. ―la acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos.

―Es porque estoy muerta… en tu mundo. ―se alejó de él.

―No estas muerta. ―junto su frente con la de ella.

―Soy ciento cincuenta años más grande que tú. ―su risa fue forzada. ―Esto es estúpido, no podemos estar juntos, incluso es enfer…

―Eso lo decido yo. ―poso su dedo en su boca para interrumpirla.

Ichigo beso suavemente el rostro de Rukia: sus ojos, sus mejillas, su frente, su mentón y la comisura de sus labios. Sus manos acariciaron sus hombros descubiertos, deslizándose hacia los vendajes que aun aprisionaban a la shinigami.

―No lo hagas. ―detuvo sus manos al comprender lo que quería hacer.

―Rukia, después me gustaría verte usando ese sostén que llevabas en el Gigai. ―la rodeo por la cintura para acercarla a él.

―Esto es una locura. ―recargo su frente y sus manos en los pectorales del ojiambar.

―Lo sé.

A pesar de ser un novato en ese tipo de experiencias, Ichigo mostró agilidad al desenvolver los vendajes del pequeño cuerpo de la shinigami, dejándola completamente vulnerable. La reacción de Rukia fue cubrirse sus pechos, pero el pelinaranja lo evito.

―Por favor, déjame verte.―hizo a un lado los brazos de Rukia.

―Es que…―sus labios se pintaron de un intenso escarlata.

―Eres tan suave. ―sutilmente toco el seno derecho de la shinigami. ―Tan perfecta. ―su otra mano imito a la primera.

―No me tortures de ese modo. ―cerro con fuerza sus ojos dejando escapar una lagrima.

― ¿Quién te tortura?... Rukia, eres hermosa. ―acariciaba su cintura, su espalda y sus pequeños pero firmes senos. ―sus besos se acercaban cada vez más al centro de sus labios.

―Pero soy una shinigami. ―dejaba que las caricias del pelinaranja la estremecieran.

―Eso tiene arreglo. ―acerco el Gigai a Rukia haciéndola volver y por ende a que estuviera nuevamente vestida del torso.

El pelinaranja se disgustó al ver que el pequeño avance que logro, hacia algunos minutos, se arruino. No obstante, la pequeña shinigami cogió la mano que la había tocado para hacerlo caminar junto a ella hacia la habitación, cuya puerta estaba adornada con una tablilla con el numero "15" grabada en ella.

::::

ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Historia original, sin finalidad de lucro. 100% IchiRuki**

**CONTENIDO LEMON (Soy amateur en escribir Lemon, así que espero les guste mi primer intento)**

**Los personajes y escenarios los tomo prestados pues pertenecen a Kubo Tite.**

**Si haces uso de mi historia FAVOR DE DARME LOS CRÉDITOS CORRESPONDIENTES, GRACIAS!**

**¿Qué ocurre cuando dos mundos se encuentran y crean confusiones en los sentimientos y deseos de una shinigami y un humano? ¿Qué pasa si de una pasión nace el amor? Y no cualquier amor, sino uno que va más allá de lo que pudieron haber imaginado pues el mundo del que ella proviene declara la guerra contra el amor que él profesa.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Más que un deseo**

**.**

Al llegar la tienda de Urahara, todos se dispusieron a comer la deliciosa cena que Ururu y Tessai prepararon, como una pequeña recompensa por el esfuerzo de reunir a esos atolondrados de sus amigos.

― ¡Ahhh! ―Yoruichi bebió directo de la jarra de sake. ―Esos tontos son más testarudos de lo que pensé.

―Yoruichi, te embriagaras muy rápido si bebes de esa forma. ―Orihime intentaba quitarle la jarra, pero únicamente consiguió que la morena la mojara con el licor.

―No seas así Orihime, disfrutemos de la vida. ―comenzó a reír a grandes carcajadas.

―Yoruichi, deja en paz a la pobre de Inoue, ya la empapaste. ―Urahara mirada con miedo a la morena.

― ¿Urahara, le ocurre algo? ―Uryu noto la expresión del rubio.

―Solo te aconsejo que no hagas enojar a Yoruichi mientras come y bebe. ―se rasco la mejilla al recordar que una ocasión le aventó la jarra vacía de sake.

―Urahara, ¿Tienes algo de ropa seca? ―la ropa de la ojigris escurría sake.

―Seguro, Ururu llévala atrás por favor, ahí tenemos ropa limpia.

―Gracias. ―la ojigris siguió a la pequeña niña de ojos dormilones.

―Ven, es por aquí.

Yoruichi arraso con casi toda la comida; Orihime y Uryu jugaban póker mientras que Chad estaba ligeramente embriagado, pues Urahara le dio sake sin que se diera cuenta; Ururu y Jinta pintaron la cara de Tessai, que ya estaba dormido. Esa noche fue divertida para todos.

::::

::::

::::

::::

No tuvo que decirle algo, él simplemente comprendió que en ese momento la puerta debería estar más que simplemente cerrada. Al colocar el seguro, ella siguió caminando hasta acercarlo a la ventana, momento que él aprovecho para abrazarla por la espalda.

Sus labios dibujaron el contorno de su delicado cuello, obligándola a ladear la cabeza para que el lienzo no se le acabara y prosiguiera hasta buscar la comisura de los labios de esa pequeña mujer que estrechaba entre sus brazos.

―Esto no es posible. ―sus ojos estaban entreabiertos.

―Dime una razón para que lo crea. ―no dejaba de acariciar su cintura, su vientre y sus hombros.

―No soy humana, no estoy viva y tengo más de un siglo. ¿No crees que es extraño? ―cerro sus ojos al sentir el cálido aliento del ojiambar cerca de su oreja.

― ¡Tsk! Eso no me importa, en todo caso también estoy muerto. ―la volteo hacia él. ―Soy un shinigami, sustituto ¿No?, y todo gracias a ti.

―Ichigo, yo… ―poso sus manos sobre el pecho de aquel hombre y dibujaba las bien formadas líneas de sus músculos.

―Ya no quiero sentir dudas. ―acerco su frente a la de ella. ―Tampoco quiero que tú las tengas.

―Aún estoy muy confundida, Ichigo. ―sus labios están a unos milímetros de encontrarse. ―No quiero lastimarte.

―Rukia, dentro de mi hay una constante lluvia, detesto sentirla. Sé que amaste a Kaien y no pido que lo olvides, simplemente pido que me des a mí la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo amarte, incluso más que él. ―recordó la anécdota que Yoruichi y Urahara contaron.

―Él no me amo, estaba casado. ―que crédula, seguía ignorando la verdad.

Ichigo no resistió más y término por besarla suavemente: era como degustar el mejor vino, como saborear el caramelo más dulce o el pan más suave. La rodeo en un abrazo que la levanto un poco del piso. Rukia lo rodeo del cuello para no caer, aun estando segura deque no sería así, sus labios ardían y su cuerpo comenzaba a desearlo.

― ¡Ah! ―se apartó un poco de él.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―la bajo poco a poco sin dejar de abrazarla.

― ¿Me ves cómo shinigami?, ¿Cómo humana? O ¿Cómo una mujer?

―Eres las tres cosas para mí. ―sus manos dibujaron la pequeña silueta de la shinigami.

―Este es un cuerpo artificial. ―miraba las palmas de sus manos.

― ¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo que cuando eres un espíritu? ―la veía directo a los ojos.

―Sí.

― ¿Las almas que están en el Rukongai también pueden tener hijos?

―Sí.

―Por ende un shinigami también. ―beso su frente.

―Eso es imposible. ―estiro sus brazos para apartarlo aún más de ella.

― ¿No pueden? ―la veía fijamente.

―Bueno… sí, pero… ―no sabía que decir. ― ¿Preguntas esto porque quieres tener un hijo?

―No seas tonta. ―sonrió. ―Creo que es obvio lo que intento decir. ―sus manos se acercaron a los pequeños senos de la shinigami para frotarlos suavemente.

―Mi hermano nunca lo permitirá y… ―sus labios fueron aprensados por los de Ichigo.

Él ya no aguantaba más el dolor que su corazón le provocaba, pues parecía que se saldría de su pecho a causa de las fuertes palpitaciones. Sus manos se movieron con torpeza al intentar despojar a la ojivioleta de su blusa y su falda húmedas, dejándola únicamente con el lindo conjunto interior blanco. Rukia se dejó llevar por las caricias y se acercó a la cama jalando de la playera a Ichigo, provocándolo a que se recostara a su lado. Desde luego él no tardo en deshacerse de las ropas que le impedían tener contacto con la tersa piel nívea de aquella shinigami.

Sus varoniles manos dibujaban, memorizaban y acariciaban la delicada silueta de la ojiviloeta, quien hacía lo mismo: delineaba con sus dedos los bien formados músculos de los brazos, del pecho, del abdomen e incluso de la intimidad, que aún estaba cubierta, de aquel hombre. Esto dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro del shinigami sustituto al percatarse de lo ruborizada que ella quedo tras intentar averiguar, con la mirada, la magnitud de su masculinidad.

―Tonta. ―la levanto del mentón para que lo viera.

―Es que… ―desvió la mirada. ―… todo esto es nuevo para mí: el Gigai, estos sentimientos y confusiones. ―su pequeño puño se posaba a la altura del corazón. ―Tengo miedo. ―cerro con fuerza los ojos.

―También es nuevo para mí. ―beso la comisura de los suaves y rosados labios de la shinigami.

Lentamente deslizo hacia abajo los tirantes, por los hombros de Rukia, invitándola a deshacerse de la pequeña prenda. De este modo Ichigo podía contemplar lo pequeños, definidos y firmes, senos de aquella mujer.

―Eres hermosa.

―Tú eres atractivo. ―no dejaba de acariciar cada uno de los músculos bien trabajados del ojiambar. ―Me encanta tu mirada. ―cogió entre sus manos el rostro de Ichigo.

―Si tengo que enfrentarme nuevamente a Byakuya, ten por seguro que no me contendré. ―hizo a un lado el rebelde mechón que mediaba el rostro de ella. ―Quiero protegerte.

―Ichigo… ―lo acerco para darle un beso.

Sus besos y caricias los sumergían cada vez más en el juego de la seducción, de la sensualidad, de la pasión y de lo sexual. Rukia aparto una de sus manos del rostro de Ichigo para dibujar sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen y finalmente su virilidad, sobre la prenda interior.

― ¿Estas segura? ―era más que obvio que sí, pero deseaba y necesitaba oírlo de la misma voz de la shinigami.

―Sí. ―lo veía fijamente.

Su pequeña mano apenas y abarcaba la mitad de la masculinidad que Ichigo aún no le mostraba y brindaba placer. Lo acariciaba de tal forma que, al ojiambar, le provocaba ligeros escalofríos a lo largo de su espalda. Estaba incitándolo, estimulándolo e invitándolo a ella sin saber que estaba a punto de encender un fuego que no sabía si sería capaz de apaciguar.

― ¡Tsk! Rukia. ―hizo que la pierna de la ojivioleta lo rodeara por la cadera.

―Dime. ―lo veía con deseo.

No respondido, simplemente se limitó a deslizar con sutileza la prenda que aun cubría parte de aquella hermosa mujer. La admiro por un momento al verla en su completa desnudes: era tan frágil y pequeña, inspirandole ternura y deseo al mismo tiempo. No dudo en acercarse a ella para besarla y frotar ligeramente su virilidad sobre la intimidad de Rukia.

A ella no le agrado estar en desventaja, así que a través de caricias, besos y acercamientos incitantes logro hacer a un lado los boxers de Ichigo, convenciéndola de mirar la dimensión de aquella masculinidad, de la cual pronto descubriría su capacidad de otorgar placer.

―Rukia. ―la beso para acomodarse con tranquilidad entre sus piernas.

―Tengo miedo. ―repitió sin dejar de corresponderle el beso.

―Igual yo, créeme.

Tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Ichigo ya estaba en medio de sus piernas hasta que sintió la firmeza de su virilidad rozar su feminidad.

― ¡Ah! ―sus manos lo apartaban un poco.

―Tranquila. ―se recargo sobre sus codos para poder juguetear con su intimidad al rozarla.

Solo podía verlo a los ojos mientras él acercaba cada vez más la punta de su miembro a su feminidad, frotándose de arriba abajo para excitarla. Lo que comenzó a desarmarla fue la presencia de la mano de Ichigo investigando su parte intima. Repentinamente sintió como la mimaba al crearle placer con tan solo dibujar círculos en su diminuto clitorix. _"¡Tsk! Maldito Ichigo, ¿Cómo puede provocarme tanto placer con un solo dedo?"_ pensaba dificultosamente pues estaba más ocupada suspirando, gimiendo y retorciéndose, cada vez más con impaciencia, bajo el musculoso cuerpo del pelinaranja.

― ¡Hah! ―levantaba su cadera en busca de más placer. ―Esto es… ¡Hah!... injusto. ―ya estaba estimulando la virilidad de Ichigo.

― ¡Mm! ―su miembro mostraba la impaciencia del ojiambar por estar dentro de ella.

― ¡Hah! ―le encanto verla expresión de excitación de Ichigo, así que prosiguió mimando el miembro del ojiambar.

― ¡Hah! Rukia. ―su virilidad no tardo en estar más que estimulada, pues las pequeñas manos de la ojivioleta realizaban una placentera frotación a lo largo de su miembro.

El jugueteo duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que Ichigo sucumbió ante la lujuria. Así que después de asegurarse de humedecer a la shinigami hizo que lo rodeara con ambas piernas para quedar completamente en medio de ella. Lentamente acerco la punta de su miembro en el centro de la feminidad de Rukia.

―Si sientes que te hago daño, dímelo. ―no dejaba de verla a los ojos.

―Tonto, como si fueras capas de… ¡HAH! ―arquero su espalda haciéndola levantar su cadera, permitiéndole mayor facilidad de penetración a Ichigo.

― ¡HAH!

Planeaba introducirse lentamente en ella, pero al sentir en la punta de su miembro lo estrecha que era no evito penetrarla sin más preámbulos.

― ¡Hah! Ichigo. ―lo atrajo con fuerza con sus piernas mientras levantaba su cadera al sentirlo salir de ella.

― ¡Hah! ―su cordura se estaba desvaneciendo.

Sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia se estremecía y temblaba._ "Me vuelve loco"_ pensó al mismo tiempo que decidió penetrarla completamente con rudeza, esta vez. Y al escuchar el agudo gemido de la ojivioleta, Ichigo supo que la fragilidad interna de ella le pertenecería solamente a él, solo a él.

― ¡Hah! ¡Hah! ―subía y baja la cadera conforme las estocadas de Ichigo la hacían arquearse, y sujetar con fuerza las sábanas hasta arrugarlas.

― ¡Hah! ―sus embestidas comenzaron como un vaivén ligero, pero al sentir la calidez y lo estrecho del interior de su amada se desquicio. Únicamente quería hacerla suya.

Alternaba el vaivén con un subibaja causando que su miembro saliera por segundos de ella, enloqueciéndolo por perder segundos de placer. Perlas liquidas comenzaban a empaparlos de pies a cabeza. La forma en que la mano de Ichigo jugaba con el seno hacía que Rukia se volviera loca, ya que lo delineaba mientras besaba y lamía el rosado pezón que lo adornaba. Parecía que comía un cremoso y delicioso cup cake.

― ¡Hah! ―lo aprisionaba con más fuerza hacia ella para adentrarlo aún más. ―Ichigo. ―levanto la cabeza ante el placer.

― ¡Hah! ―comprendió la necesidad de ella por tener más de él. ―Eres exquisita. ―la sujeto de su pequeño trasero para cargarla al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama, con dificultad.

― ¿Qué haces? ―lo abrazo con fuerza del cuello, así como se aferraba más a la cadera de él con sus piernas.

―Ya lo sabrás. ―se acercó al escritorio para sentarla e iniciar un nuevo vaivén; no sin antes recargar sus manos, sobre el mueble, a los costados de la fina figura de la shinigami; provocando que el mueble chocara abruptamente contra la pared. ― ¡Hah!

― ¡Hah! Espera. ―la rudeza con la que el shinigami sustituto la penetraba era diferente. ― ¡Hah!

―Lo siento… ¡Hah!... me vuelves loco. ―dejo que ella lo abrazara tras comenzar con un vaivén más frenético.

― ¡Hah! ―cerro con fuerza sus ojos, dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima. ―_ "¿Esto es a lo que los humanos llaman placer?"_ pensó sin dejar de prestar atención al éxtasis al que la conducía aquel humano.

El escritorio cada vez golpeaba con más fuerza la pared al recibir las rápidas y rudas envestidas, de Ichigo, a través del delicado cuerpo de Rukia. Todos los objetos yacían en el piso, pues el constante temblor los hizo caer inmediatamente. Pero que les importaba a los amantes, si el paraíso recorría cada milímetro de su piel donde cada célula explotaba de delirante elixir lujurioso: sus alientos se encontraban como un plus al gozo, sus jadeos y gemidos eran la recompensa de un encuentro que no planearon ni buscaron.

Rukia sentía como una extraña calidez recorría su espina dorsal y su vientre, _"¿Qué… qué es esta extraña sensación?"_ , intentaba darle respuesta a algo que era el inicio de otra oleada de delicia. _"Este Gigai es… extraño…"_ , pensaba al percatarse que su intimidad cosquilleaba y empezaba a contraerse, aprisionando poco a poco la virilidad de Ichigo.

― ¡Hah! No, aun no. ―Ichigo la sujeto de su trasero para levantarla del escritorio y mantenerla en el aire.― ¡Hah! Aférrate a mi cadera. ―junto su frente a la de ella.

― Sí… ¡Hah! ―sus piernas lo aprensaron aún más y sus brazos lo rodearon del cuello para no dejarle tanto peso al ojiambar, quien no dejaba de sostenerla de su pequeño trasero. ― ¡HAH!

Ichigo no solo hacia fuerza para sostener a Rukia contra él mientras estaba parado, también aplicaba fuerza en sus estocadas pues deseaba sentir como ella contraía su feminidad oprimiendo su masculinidad. Los nuevos estremecimientos de la ojivioleta en su cuerpo lo excitaban a tal grado que ya casi no podía evitar soltar su jactanciosa semilla dentro de ella.

―Aun no ¡Hah! Aun no ¡HAH! ―la rapidez con que la penetraba estaba casi en su límite de celeridad.

― ¡HAH! ¡Ichigo! ¡HAH! ―jadeaba y gemía el nombre de quien la estaba llevando al mismo infierno.

― ¡Rukia! ¡HAH! ―era inevitable, ya estaba más allá de su límite.

Rukia no resistió más las envestidas, por lo que su feminidad se contrajo a tal grado que aprisiono el miembro de Ichigo. El orgasmo la hizo juntar aún más su cuerpo al de Ichigo, quien sucumbió a la debilidad de experimentar un orgasmo. La ojivioleta pudo sentir una extraña calidez dentro de su cuerpo que la obligo a gemir agudamente de placer.

― ¡HAHH! ―cerro con fuerza los ojos. ― ¡Tsk! ¡Hah! ―levanto su cabeza al no soportar aquella delicia.

― ¡HAHH! ―la oprimió aún más contra su miembro. ― ¡Hah! ―el muy arrogante no la apartaría de él hasta depositar por completo su semilla dentro de su delicado cuerpo.

Un par de segundos después, Ichigo aun la cargaba manteniéndola clavada en su virilidad.

― ¡Ah! Me enloqueces. ―le dio un tierno beso.

― ¡Ah! ―respiraba con dificultad y entrecortadamente. ― ¿Qué hicimos? ―aun lo abrazaba con ambas piernas y sus brazos lo rodeaban del cuello mientras recargaba su rostro sobre el pecho de su amado. ―Tu corazón… esta agitado. ―le fascino escucharlo.

―Hicimos el amor. ―beso la coronilla de Rukia mientras caminaba a la cama para recostarla.

―Fue solo un encuentro accidental. ―su mirada se tornó triste al mismo tiempo que él salía de su ser quedando parado frente a ella, dejándola ver al culpable de su excitación.

― ¡Tonta! ―la flanqueo para que no se moviera. ― ¡Para mí no eres un accidente!

―Sí lo fue, esto… ―se cubría sus senos. ―… esto… fue un accidente.

―Rukia. ―comenzaba a frustrarse. ― ¡Te hice el amor! ―cerro sus ojos para retener sus lágrimas de coraje. ― ¡Y tú me correspondiste! ―la abrazo. ― ¿No lo entiendes?

― ¿Qué debo entender? Mi hermano nunca nos permitirá estar juntos.

― ¡Me importa un carajo Byakuya!, ¡Yo te protegeré cueste lo que cueste! ―hundió su rostro entre los pechos de Rukia.

―I… Ichigo. ―se dio cuenta de que él lloraba pues unas cálidas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus senos.

― ¡Tsk! ―apretaba fuertemente sus dientes intentando reprimir su impotencia.

―Yo… ―con los dedos peinaba el cabello anaranjado de su amado. ―… quiero estar a tu lado.

El ojiambar tardo unos segundos en asimilar aquellas palabras.

―Juro que te protegeré, incluso de tu propio hermano. ―no dejo de abrazarla y de estar recostado en los pequeños pechos de la ojivioleta.

―Lo sé. ―una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. ―Ichigo. ―tenía algo de timidez.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―a pesar de lo que escucho sus lágrimas no dejaban de aparecer.

―Quiero dormir acurrucada a tu lado. Quiero… que me abraces toda la noche.

―Rukia. ―alzo su mirada para verla con expectación.

Aun no daba crédito a la iniciativa de la ojivioleta ante tal petición, aun así la consintió dejándola acurrucarse sobre su pecho mientras la abrazaba y la cubría con las sábanas.

::::

::::

::::

::::

La lluvia no de detuvo en toda la noche, por lo que un ligero frío recibió al amanecer. Sin embargo, todos estaban calientitos dentro de la tienda.

― ¡Ash! ―Yoruichi despertó a causa de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ―Que dolor.

― ¿Hum? ¿Te sientes bien Yoruichi? ―Orihime se tallo los ojos con la palma de su mano.

―No, me duele la cabeza. ―se negaba a levantarse del futón.

―Iré por Urahara para que te de medicina. ―estaba por levantarse cuando Ururu entro a la habitación.

―Buenos días, traje esto para Yoruichi. ―deslizo una bandeja que contenía un vaso con agua y un frasco con aspirinas.

― ¡Ahhh! Gracias Ururu. ―rápidamente la morena ingirió dos aspirinas y bebió por completo el agua.

― ¡Vaya! Están sincronizados. ―la ojigris se impresiono ante la eficiencia de la pequeña niña.

―Es que la señorita Yoruichi siempre se embriaga. ―Ururu ya estaba sentada a lado de ellas.

― ¡Ahhh! ―se limpió con su brazo el agua que quedo alrededor de su boca. ―Sí, esto es casi rutina para nosotros. ―dijo mientras volvía a recostarse.

― ¡Oh! Ya veo. ―en ese momento un agudo golpe llamo la atención de Orihime. ― ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?

― ¿Qué cosa? ―la morena presto atención al ruido. ― ¡Ah! Debe ser Kon. ―bostezo con despreocupación.

― ¡¿Kon?! ―se cubrió la boca al olvidarlo.

―Kisuke lo trajo para encerrarlo en el almacén.

― ¿Por qué?

―Para que no molestara a la señorita Kuchiki y al joven Kurosaki. ―Ururu levanto su dedo índice para enfatizar sus palabras. ―El jefe lo trajo bajo el engaño de que le regalaría fotografías de la señorita Kuchiki en bikini.

Yoruichi soltó una fuerte carcajada, haciendo que el resto de los huéspedes despertaran. El primero en despertar fue Uryu, quien tomo la iniciativa de preparar el desayuno para todos.

― ¡Wow! Eres increíble Ishida. ―Orihime estaba maravillada al ver la mesa lista.

― ¡Ey! No solo eres buen costurero, también eres buen cocinero. ―Yoruichi le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

― ¡Auch! Soy diseñador, no costurero. ―se colocó las gafas, las cuales cayeron a causa de las palmadas.―Espero que lo disfruten.

―Gracias Ishida. ―Chad ya estaba con los demás, listo para comer.

―Muchas gracias, Ishida. ―Urahara ya se estaba sentando a lado de la morena.

― ¡Oigan! Sáquenme de aquí, por lo menos denme de comer. ―Kon gritaba desde algún sitio de la tienda.

― ¡A comer! ¡Gracias por la comida! ―Yoruichi y Jinta gritaron al unísono.

Posteriormente de la diversión todos cayeron dormidos, momento en que Yoruichi aprovecho para ir al Seireitei para averiguar qué medidas tomaría Byakuya al saber que Rukia se había ido.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Estaba realmente furioso, en especial porque le vieron la cara al escabullirse bajo sus narices. Nada lo bajaba de su mal humor, simplemente deseaba que la trajeran de regreso, pero necesitaba el permiso del Comandante Yamamoto para ir al mundo real y eso tardaría por lo menos un par de semanas o más, pues no era un asunto prioritario.

― ¿Cómo es que pudo irse sin que se dieran cuenta? ―les daba la espalda.

―Lo sentimos Capitán Kuchiki. ―el primer oficial del escuadrón, encargado de cuidar a Rukia, se inclinó.

―Eso no me sirve de nada.―cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente para retirar lentamente el estrés. ―Regresen al cuartel, entrenen y después hagan lo que quieran. ―con un incienso prendió algunas velas.

―Sí Capitán. ―se retiró del sitio, dejando solo a Byakuya.

Estaba en la habitación donde mantenía el altar familiar. Su mirada era fría, nostálgica y melancólica muy a pesar de su disgusto por la huida de Rukia.

― ¿Qué hice mal? ―observaba una fotografía. ―Creo que no soy un buen hermano.―encendió la última vela. ―Perdóname, mi amada Hisana, por no saber cuidar de Rukia.

Se quedó observando la fotografía de su esposa por algunos minutos cuando alguien lo saco de sus recuerdos para informarle que Renji había llegado y esperaba en el jardín. Sin demora, Byakuya se encamino al lugar para hablar con el pelirrojo.

―Capitán, ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo?

― ¿Sabías que Rukia se fue del Seireitei? ―lo tenía frente a él.

― ¿Qué? ―apretó con fuerza sus puños.

―Shihoin Yoruichi la ayudo a escapar.

― ¿Cuando? Y ¿Cómo supo que fue ella quien le ayudo? ―no sabía si estar preocupado o furico.

―Mando una mariposa infernal diciéndome que se llevaría a Rukia al mundo de los vivos.

― ¡Tsk! ¿Por qué se la llevo? ―sabia la respuesta, sin embargo quería escuchar otra cosa.

―Ambos sabemos muy bien a qué.

― ¿Y podemos considerarla desertora?

―No. Ni ella ni Rukia dejaron indicios de traición. ―cerro los ojos ante ese alivio.

― ¿Para qué quería que lo supiera? ―cerro con fuerza los ojos para detener algunas lágrimas.

―Porqué quiero que tú vayas por ella cuando obtenga el permiso del Comandante.

―Entendido. ―se retiró del lugar sin darse cuenta de que un sigiloso intruso escucho toda la conversación.

Después de recibir algunas explicaciones, Renji se fue de la mansión de los Kuchiki para refugiarse inmediatamente en una pequeña cantina en algún lugar del Rukongai. Sitio en el que se topó con Hisagi, Kira, Ikkau y Yumichika.

―Te ves realmente feo con esa cara de pocos amigos Abarai. ―Yumichika sobria un poco de sake.

― ¡Tsk! Seguramente sigue llorando por la pequeña Rukia. ―Ikkaku lo veía de reojo mientras se recargaba sobre la pared.

―Abarai ya deberías de superarla y dejarla atrás. ―Kira le acercaba un poco de sake.

―No seas tonto, hay más chicas en el Seireitei o aquí en el Rukongai, después de todo la mayoría de los miembros de los trece escuadrones provenimos de este basurero. ―Hisagi ya estaba casi ebrio.

―Ella se fue de la Sociedad de Almas. ―trago de un golpe el sake. ―Cuando El Comandante de la orden iré tras ella y la… ―apretó el vaso hasta romperlo.

― ¿Y qué? ―Ikkaku se incorporó. ― ¿La mataras? No seas estúpido, no serias capaz de hacerlo.

―Que feo, en verdad solo escucho cosas feas. ―Yumichika se observaba en un espejo. ―Piénsalo bien Abarai, no vayas a arrepentirte cuando la elimines.

―Primero debo pasar sobre el cadáver de Ichigo. ―cogió otro vaso para servirse sake.

― ¿Qué no es a quien nombraron shinigami sustituto? ―Kira estaba desconcertado.

―Exactamente. ―volvió a romper el vaso al golpearlo contra la mesa.

― ¡Ey! Acabaras con los vasos del sitio. ―Hisagi lo sujeto de la muñeca. ―Dinos, ¿Qué tiene que ver el shinigami sustituto en todo esto?

―Ella se fue con él. ―bebía directo de la pequeña jarra de sake.

― ¡Tsk! Lo sabía. ―Ikkau rió con ironía.

― ¿Lo sabias? ―Yumichika lo vio con expectación. ―Explícate.

―Cuando me enfrente a Ichigo le pregunte la razón por la cual estaba tan ansioso por salvarla. He de admitir que me convenció su respuesta. ―Ikkaku relato el final de su encuentro:

_"―Ya despertaste, grandioso, así podrás decirme donde tienen a Rukia―miraba para todos lados como si ya deseara encontrarla._

_―Antes responde―estaba tendido en el piso sin poder moverme― ¿Por qué quieres salvar a esa niña?_

_―Sencillo. Ella salvo la vida de mi familia en el momento en que me dio sus poderes. Es algo que nunca terminare de agradecerle. ―sus ojos y su voz denotaban sinceridad."_

Renji no apartaba su mirada de la pequeña jarra, ni siquiera al termino de la narración. Enseguida, Yumichika e Ikkau iniciaron una discusión por saber quién de los dos podría vencer a Ichigo la siguiente ocasión que lo vieran, ya fuera en la Sociedad de Almas o en el mundo de los vivos.

― ¡Tsk!

― ¿Ahora qué Abarai? ―Kira comenzaba a preocuparse más por la forma de beber el pelirrojo.

―Me importa un carajo que Ichigo la ame. ―lazo el vaso aun con sake. ―También la amo y no me daré por vencido tan fácil.

Renji se fue lleno de furia, celos, impotencia y una pizca de ebriedad. Estaba decidido, cuando llegara el momento de ir por la pequeña Kuchiki no solo la apartaría de Ichigo, sino que lo haría de forma definitiva.

―Eres mi amigo Ichigo, pero amo más a esa mujer. ―caminaba solo por las calles del Rukongai que lo encaminaban a una de las entradas del Seireitei.

::::

::::

::::

::::

No podía dejar de contemplarla, pues le encanto estar con ella en más de un sentido. Tampoco podía dejar de acariciar su espalda, de intentar alejar ese rebelde mechón que mediaba su rostro o de delinear su pequeña boca con la punta de su dedo.

― ¿Mm? ―parpadeo al sentir un ligero cosquilleo.

―Rukia. ―no evito sonreír al verla adormilada.

―Ichigo. ―se aferró más a él. ― ¿Qué haremos ahora? ―recargo su mejilla sobre el pecho de él.

―Tranquila. ―la abrazo con fuerza. ―No lo sé. De lo único que estoy completamente seguro es que no dejare que te hagan daño.

―Ichigo… ―a pesar de esas palabras sentía una profunda tristeza. ―… ¿Estarías dispuesto a ir a la Sociedad de Almas?

Esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, no creyó que la misma Rukia se lo cuestionara tan pronto pues ni él mismo daba una respuesta concreta a ese sentimiento de duda al tener que elegir. Obviamente la ojivioleta se percató de la tensión en el cuerpo de Ichigo; hecho que la hizo sentir insegura.

―Sabes que yo no puedo quedarme. ―aun lo abrazaba. ―Perderé mi derecho a ser shinigami y a regresar al Seireitei si deseo regresar.

―Sí puedes quedarte. ―beso su coronilla.

― ¿Cómo sabes?

―Mi padre era un shinigami.

― ¿Qué? ―se recargo sobre sus codos para poder verlo con más atención.

―Antes de que Urahara nos ayudara a llegar a la Sociedad de Almas, mi padre fue al final de mi entrenamiento y me contó toda la verdad a cerca de nuestro pasado. ―se colocó de lado para verla y acariciar su hombro junto a su cintura. ―Él era el Capitán de la décima división.

―El puesto que ahora tiene el Capitán Hitsugaya.

―Sí.

― ¿Cómo es que esta aquí?

―Por azares del destino conoció a mi madre, quien era una quincy. ―recordó la breve conversación con su padre:

_"― ¿Cómo demonios se conocieron?_

_―Por su valor. ―nunca lo había visto tan serio al relatar algo. ―Vine al mundo de los vivos, sin autorización, para erradicar aun hollow que estaba causando muchos problemas. Cuando él me encontró me dí cuenta de que era realmente difícil de someter. Tras un poco de pelea supe que estaba en problemas, estaba seguro de que sería mi fin cuando de pronto una luz lo atravesó, provocándolo distraerse al punto proveniente del ataque._

_― ¿Era mi madre?_

_―Sí. Ella lanzo miles de flechas con un extraño arco, sin embargo no fueron suficientes para detenerlo._

_― ¿Cómo solucionaron eso?_

_―Cuando estaba por atacarla ella activo algo extraño y lo abrazo con suma fuerza: lo estaba absorbiendo en su propio cuerpo para detenerlo. Eso casi le causa la muerte. Así fue como conocí a Urahara._

_― ¿Y él que tiene que ver en todo?_

_―Él también formo parte de La Corte de las Almas Puras, pero eso es otra historia. Urahara me llevo hasta su tienda para examinar a Masaki, detectando que si no se bloquea con rapidez al hollow que había absorbido la consumiría hasta desintegrarla._

_― ¿Cuál fue la solución? ―era más que obvio que la eligió a ella, pero necesitaba saber la razón en concreto que lo motivo._

_―Yo debía sellar con todo mi Reiatsu al hollow, para toda la vida. Por ende perder mi poder espiritual y debía renunciar a la Sociedad de Almas."_

Ichigo se quedó pensando algunos segundos viendo fijamente al blanco techo. Su ceño fruncido se había remarcado como siempre. Y algo de lo que no se percato fue que menciono "necesitaba saber la razón en concreto que lo motivo", palabras que se incrustaron en lo más profundo del corazón y la razón de Rukia. Palabras suficientes que le indicaron que Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a ir con ella a la S. S.

― ¿Hum? ―al salir de sus cavilaciones se percató de que Rukia estaba boca abajo abrazando la almohada. ―¿Ocurre algo?

―Nada.

―Bien. ―imito a la ojivioleta. ―Por esa razón pienso que si es posible que te quedes en este mundo.

―Ichigo, no renunciare a ser una shinigami. ―se incorporó cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana.

―Rukia, creí que…

―Exacto…―se levantó y solo viendo de reojo se encamino a la puerta. ―… tú creíste… creíste lo mejor para ti, no para ambos.

Salió del cuarto con la sábana envuelta, dejando a Ichigo realmente desconcertado y pensando en lo egoísta y comoda de su propuesta.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Los visitantes ya se retiraron de la casa de Urahara, no sin antes dejar limpio el lugar como agradecimiento por la hospitalidad. Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo en que la tienda se deshabito de visitas cuando alguien llego sin previa invitación.

―¡Vaya! ¿A que debo tu visita? ―Urahara le ofrecía un poco de té.

―Bien, necesitaba dejar a solas a mi hijo, en especial por el favor que Yoruichi y tú le hicieron al reunirlo con la pequeña Rukia. ―sorbió con cuidado el té caliente.

―¡Mm! Ya veo, aunque sé que es otro motivo el que trae aquí.

―Nada se te escapa. ―sonrió. ―De acuerdo, quiero saber que represalias tomara el Seireitei contra Ichigo.

―Posiblemente lo encarcelen, lo ejecuten o destierren por completo de la Sociedad de Almas, más que nada por el orgullo de Kuchiki Byakuya.

―Ya veo, pero ambos sabemos que no pueden hacer eso, por lo menos no sin antes deque sepan que él es un shinigami. ―dejo la taza sobre la mesa.

―Sí, sí es un shinigami. ―bebió un poco de té. ―Pero también es un quincy, y ambos lo sabemos de sobra. ―sonrió maliciosamente. ―Aunque… ―se peinó su escasa barba con los dedos.

―¿Qué? ―lo miraba con suma seriedad.

―Puede ganarse su derecho como shinigami, sin importar que sea mestizo, si renuncia al mundo de los vivos. ―lo vio fijamente, bajo la lúgubre sombra que su sombrero provocaba sobre sus ojos.

―Comprendo. Me encargare de que no desperdicie más tiempo dudando y elija su felicidad.

―¿Crees que necesites convencerlo?

―Sí, él piensa que no puede dejarnos solos y debe protegernos.

―Pero ya le contaste que eras Capitán.

―Aun no le cuento que recupere mi poder espiritual tiempo después de que su madre falleció.

―¡Ah! Es por eso que aun duda.

―Ese idiota. ―Isshin se incorporó.

―Ya deberías contarle esa parte, en especial antes de algunas semanas.

―¿Quién vendrá? ―ya estaba caminando a la puerta para retirarse.

―Lo más probable es que sea alguien del sexto escuadrón, ya imaginaras porque. Ichigo deberá estar listo para confrontar una decisión.

―Tenlo por seguro. ―dijo antes de cerrar tras de si la puerta.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Se encerró algunos minutos en el baño, por suerte aún era temprano como para que alguien llegara y presenciara aquella mala situación. Aun envuelta, con la sábana, se recargo en la puerta para sentarse y meditar en cómo resolver sus sentimientos. Únicamente algunos golpecillos la distrajeron:

―Rukia.

―Déjame sola. ―se aferró a sus piernas.

―En verdad quiero estar contigo. ―se sentía ridículo al no saber cómo convencerla.

―Por favor Ichigo, ambos sabemos que no es posible. ―recargo su cabeza sobre la puerta.

―¿Qué no es posible? ―recargo su frente del otro lado.

―Aun no olvido a Kaien y tú no deseas desproteger a tu familia. ―veía al vacío dejando salir una lagrima. ―Además, Renji estará siempre en nuestra contra y mi hermano no permitirá que me enamore de alguien que no sea digno de la familia Kuchiki.

―¡Tsk! Dije que te protegería. ―le dio un puñetazo a la puerta.

―Seamos honestos… lo que ocurrió anoche fue a lo que los humanos llaman pasión y deseo.

―¡No digas estupideces! ―golpeo de nuevo la puerta. ― ¡Los shinigamis son igual que los humanos!... ¡Desean y temen lo mismo!

Estaban aterrados al enfrentarse al hecho de admitir que se querían, que deseaban estar juntos o de que pretendían cuidarse pues ponían obstáculos y excusas que los lastimaban. Debilidad, desconfianza, miedo o falta de valor era lo que nublaba su juicio y sus sentimientos.

Rukia no quería seguir discutiendo y por suerte estaba el frasco con el Alma Artificial de Chappy en el baño, así que lo cogió y se tragó la píldora para irse de la casa de Ichigo. Por supuesto, el ojiambar sintió el reiatsu de la ojivioleta y supo que se fue.

―¡Tsk! Tonta. ―golpeo la puerta.

En ese instante, Yuzu y Karin llegaron a casa, ignorando que Rukia había pasado la noche en su casa.

―¿Hermano? ―Yuzu subía las escaleras. ―Lamentamos llegar apenas, la lluvia nos impidió llegar a casa y los teléfonos no funcionaban, así que nos quedamos en casa de una amiga. ¿Hum? ¿Hermano?

―Me alegra que estén bien. ―aun recargaba la palma de su mano sobre la puerta del baño.

―¿Estas bien? ―se acercaba poco a poco.

―Sí, solo… ―se froto los ojos. ―… no dormí bien por la preocupación, eso es todo. ―se apartó para encerrarse en su alcoba.

―Hermano.―cuando quiso acercársele Karin la detuvo.

―Déjalo, seguramente quiere descansar un poco más. ―la encaminaba a la cocina, además de que sabía que en verdad le ocurrió algo.

Después de arreglarse y de preparar el desayuno, Yuzu llamo a su hermano para que comiera algo antes de irse a la preparatoria solo para obtener como respuesta una negativa que la dejo angustiada.

―Yuzu, déjalo tranquilo. ―Karin ya la esperaba en la puerta para ir a la escuela.

―Está bien. ¡Hermanito, come algo! ―grito antes de irse. ― ¡Te veremos más tarde!

Ichigo las observo irse, desde la ventana, hasta que se perdieron de su vista. No bajo a comer lo que su hermana le preparo, únicamente se quedó encerrado, acostado boca arriba para contemplar el desquiciante techo blanco por más de una hora. Por lo menos hasta que el emblema que Ukitake le envió comenzó a sonar.

.

_^-^ Gracias por leer mi Fic ^-^_

ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: ¿Deseo? ¿Amor?**

**.**

Corría por los techos sin saber exactamente a donde ir pues no podía regresar a la Sociedad de Almas, a menos que lo que buscara fuera el encarcelamiento o la muerte en manos de su hermano.

― ¡Tsk! No hay remedio, tendré que ir con el maldito Urahara.

Detestó la idea ya que no le agradaba la idea de someterse a sus sarcasmos e ironías, así que se limitó a llegar enfadada y angustiada por no saber qué hacer para regresar, o quedarse hasta que todo se calmara en el Seireitei. Esperaba ser recibida con bromas, en cambio fueron regaños las que la esperaban:

― ¡Uahara! Necesito tu ayuda. ―entro a la tienda y buscando con la mirada a alguien. ― ¿Hola?

― ¡Mocosa! ―Yoruichi le propino un fuerte zape desde atrás. ― ¡Ash! Eres tan testaruda, ¿Por qué no estas con Ichigo? ―se masajeaba las cienes para relajarse.

― ¡Auch! Yoruichi ¡Ah! ―se sobaba la parte golpeada.

― ¡Oh! Kuchiki, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Urahara se sorprendió ante la agresividad de la morena hacia Rukia. ― ¿Dónde está Kurosaki?

―Él… está en su casa. ―bajo cabeza evadiendo la mirada. ―Urahara, ¿Cómo puedo regresar a la Sociedad de Almas? ―sus brazos estaban tensos y sus puños muy apretados.

― ¿Eh? Bueno… ―se rasco la mejilla. ―… en realidad deberías quedarte aquí, por lo menos unas semanas o… un par de meses.

― ¡No puedo quedarme! ―lo veía con ira. ―Ayúdame a regresar ahora mismo.

―Cálmate Rukia, no puedes regresar ahora, es mejor que esperes a que vengan por ti. ―la morena la sujeto del hombro para controlarla.

―Explíquenme. ―apretó con más fuerza sus puños.

―De acuerdo. ―Urahara la invito a sentarse para beber un poco de té mientras escuchaba la razón.

Le explico que Yoruichi se infiltro en la mansión de Byakuya para averiguar lo que ocurría tras saber que ella no estaba. De esa forma se enteró de que él solicito un permiso al Comandante para ir al mundo de los vivos y tomar cartas en el asunto, ya fuera a la buena o a punta de espada.

― ¿Mi hermano vendrá por mí? ―veía la taza de té que sostenía entre sus manos.

―No. ―la veía fijamente. ―Enviara a Renji, a quien seguí hasta una cantina y escuche decir que de ser necesario acabaría con Ichigo. ―la morena termino el relato con una expresión fría.

―Renji… ―recordó la última vez que lo vio. ― ¡Tsk! ―apretó la taza, sus dientes y cerro con fuerza sus ojos. ―Me estoy cansando, me estoy hartando de no saber qué hacer ni que decidir.

―Rukia, no tienes por qué pensarlo tanto, o es que ¿Sigues enamorada de Shiba Kaien? ―Yoruichi la quería obligar a reaccionar.

― ¿Qué? ―abrió los ojos para golpearse de frente con la realidad. ―Ya no importa, solo yo lo ame con todo mi corazón.

―Creo que deberías contarle lo que sabes. ―Urahara poso su mano en el hombro de Yoruichi.

―Muy bien, si esto ayuda a que cierres ese ciclo lo haré.

Eso llamo la atención de la ojivioleta, quien prestó atención a cada una de las palabras que la morena le decía. Escucho la misma historia que Ichigo supo, también de la misma boca de aquella mujer, solo que la reacción no fue exactamente la misma:

―Kaien… Kaien ¿También me amaba? ―soltó la taza ante la sorpresa, derramando así todo el líquido sobre el tatami. ― ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?

―Deseaba proteger el honor de su esposa y desde luego el tuyo. ―Yoruichi noto el desconcierto en Rukia. ―Planeaba separarse lo más discretamente de Miyako para estar contigo. ―sin que la oyente se diera cuenta, le dio una señal a Urahara para que se contactara con Ichigo.

― ¿Cómo pretendía hacer eso? ¿Qué haría con mi hermano si le negó estar conmigo? ―sollozaba.

―Ya tenía todo planeado: aclararle sus sentimientos a Miyako, separarse de ella y buscarte para proponerte irse lejos del Seireitei.

― ¿Vivir lejos del Seireitei? ―levanto la cabeza aun con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

―La noche que Metastacia ataco al escuadrón de Miyako… esa noche era en la que Kaien cerraría ese ciclo y se iría contigo.

No daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, comenzó a tener sentimientos encontrados: alegría, confusión, dolor, tristeza y aborrecimiento sobre sí misma. _"Me amaba, en verdad me amaba… e iba a estar conmigo, ¿Pero a costa de qué? ¿Del dolor de su esposa?"_ no dejaba de pensar creyendo que gritaría en cualquier segundo, pero alguien la sujeto de los hombros para abrazarla por la espalda.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Solo miraba como parpadeaba el emblema, no pensaba responder pues creía que era alguien del Seireitei que buscaba a Rukia así que lo aventó a un lado de la cama. Pero era tanta la insistencia del contacto que prefirió acabar con el asunto de una vez.

― ¡Tsk! Rukia no está aquí.

―Ya sé que no, está en mi tienda y te necesita.

―Urahara. ―se incorporó rápidamente de la cama. ― ¿Le paso algo?

―Mejor ven, así sabrás lo que ocurrió.

Lanzo a una esquina de la habitación el emblema al salir corriendo. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era estar al lado de Rukia, los problemas en los que estaban metidos los solucionarían poco a poco.

A mitad del camino se arrepintió de no haber usado el emblema para ir como shinigami y llegar más rápido a la tienda, y por primera vez se enfadó de no tener cerca a Kon para que cuidara de su cuerpo. De todos modos no demoro en llegar, solo que al hacerlo se topó con una sorpresa: cuando abrió precipitadamente la puerta de la entrada no evito ver aquel hermoso cuerpo, con el que había experimentado el mejor placer la noche anterior, en su completa desnudez.

::::

::::

::::

::::

La tomo por sorpresa ya que no se percató de que la estaba siguiendo, ni siquiera de que había presenciado la historia detrás de la puerta corrediza pues se olvidó de ese pequeño detalle cuando salió deprisa de casa de Ichigo:

― ¿Ah?

― ¡Ahhh! Señorita Rukia. ―era Chappy en el Gigai. ― ¡Ahhh! No llore. ―la abraza con fuerza al mismo tiempo que lloraba.

― ¡Chappy! ―no sabía cómo reaccionar. ―Relájate. ―se sentía mal por olvidarla y dejarla sola.

― ¡Ahhh! ―la abrazaba aún más.

―Cha… Chappy, deja de llorar, ya estoy bien. ―se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió para convencerla.

― ¡Ok! Dejare de llorar, pero no la soltare señorita Rukia. ―se recargo aún más sobre la espalda de la ojivioleta.

― ¿Hum? ¿Y porque no Chappy? ―enseguida sintió los pequeños montículos del Gigai.

―Creo que es mejor que te cubras con esto. ―Urahara le acercaba una yukata a Chappy.

―Sabíamos que estabas aquí, pero ¿Por qué estas desnuda? ―Yoruichi sonreía pícaramente.

― ¿Hum? ―el Alma artificial no dejaba de abrazar a Rukia.

Justo en ese momento algunos ruidos los distrajo: era Ichigo que respiraba dificultosamente y se quedó mudo al ver aquella escena. Aquellos segundos fueron los más incómodos y eternos que pudieron experimentar antes de que Chappy se abalanzara sobre él:

― ¡Quítate! ―interponía sus manos ante el Gigai desnudo de Rukia.

― ¿¡Por qué dejaste que la señorita Rukia se fuera así de tu casa!?, ¡Pyon!

―Por favor, que alguien me la quite de encima. ―no sabía cómo tocarla debido a su desnudez.

―Chappy, cúbrete con la yukata. ―la ojivioleta le aventó la prenda.

―Sí señorita, ¡Pyon! ―dejo a Ichigo tumbado en el piso para vestirse. ― ¿Ahora qué quiere que haga señorita? ―su proxémica para con Rukia era muy escasa.

― ¿Eh? Bien, pues… ―se apartó un poco de Chappy.

―Si quieres puedes descansar en mi cuarto. ―Yoruichi le señalaba por dónde ir.

Cuando Chappy se retiró el silencio incomodo regreso, solo que esta vez una espesa carga de tensión los rodeaba; en especial a Rukia e Ichigo, quienes evitaban verse a los ojos aun estando uno frente al otro. Por lo cual, Urahara trato de romper esa barrera de tensión al iniciar una conversación que poco a poco la fue dirigiendo al problema al que se enfrentarían al cabo de un par de semanas o incluso meses:

― ¿Están seguros? ―como siempre su ceño estaba fruncido. ― ¡Tsk! No me importa si es Byakuya o Renji quien venga por ella, no permitiré que se la vuelva a llevar.

―Aun no te preocupes por eso ya que el Comandante no lo toma como una misión de prioridad, ―la morena estaba cruzada de brazos y piernas. ―así que tendrán algo de tiempo para solucionar sus malditas confusiones. ―golpeo la palma de su mano contra el piso. ― ¿Acaso no son lo suficientemente grandes como para saber que quieren? Por una vez en sus vidas sean egoístas y elijan lo que los hace feliz.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia vieron a la morena sin saber cómo reaccionar o que responder ante aquella verdad. Por su parte, Urahara les aconsejo que no tendrían mucho tiempo juntos y que la situación se tornaría realmente mal si no tomaban una decisión antes de que Renji vaya al mundo de los vivos para matar a Ichigo y llevarse por la fuerza a Rukia.

― ¡Tsk! ―bajo la cabeza y sus dientes los apretaba con fuerza. ―No comprendo, si decido ir con ella a la Sociedad de Almas Byakuya hará hasta lo imposible por alejarnos, si ella decide quedarse vendrán a buscarla para llevársela por la fuerza y si decidimos… ―masajeo su cien. ―… alejarnos seremos infelices.

―No dije que sería una decisión fácil. Sea lo que sea que decidan, tengan por seguro de que será difícil y doloroso… ―le dedico una rápida mirada a Yoruichi.

―Pero valdrá la pena si es lo que realmente los hace feliz. ―la morena recargaba su mentón sobre el pequeño puño.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron inertes, mudos y nerviosos al golpearse la nariz contra la realidad y un ultimátum para decidir el curso de sus vidas. Y para que asimilaran aquel confrontamiento, Urahara y Yoruichi los dejaron solos para que comenzaran a resolver sus dudas y tomaran una decisión definitiva.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Esa noche no durmió bien, los celos, la ira, el dolor y la tristeza abrazaban con fuerza su corazón y su mente. Por eso, la mañana siguiente se dedicó arduamente a entrenar hasta caer casi muerto, tanto que incluso sus colegas se desconcertaron al verlo actuar de esa forma:

―Teniente, relájese. ―uno de los oficiales le acercaba una toalla.

―Descuida, estoy bien. ―estaba arrodillado y recargado en su zanpakuto mientras respiraba agitadamente. ―Ustedes, ya vayan a descansar.

―Sí, aunque usted también debería de hacerlo. ―otro de los hombres lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

―Muy bien, lo haré. ―cogió la toalla para secarse todo el sudor. ―Si no les importa, quiero estar solo. ―Renji se encamino a la salida para ir a su habitación.

No deseaba ver ni hablar con nadie, sus pensamientos solo estaban con Rukia y su odio dirigido a Ichigo. Odiaba tener que lidiar con aquellos sentimientos y aun así no veía el momento en que el Comandante Yamamoto autorizara ir al mundo de los vivos para regresar a Rukia al Seireitei, ya fuera para encarcelarla o simplemente regresarla.

Mientras se daba un baño, observaba el abundante vapor que se esparcía por todo el cuarto de baño e imaginaba como hubiera sido su vida si Rukia no hubiera aceptado la adopción, o si él lo hubiera evitado. Pero nada de eso tenía sentido ya. Lo que si tenía claro era que esta vez daría todo de sí mismo para tener a Rukia a su lado.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Al estar solos, Rukia no aguanto la tensión y salió de la tienda, encontrándose con un hermoso cielo azul. Le recordaba las mañanas en las que entrenaba a lado de Kaien, así que sonrió inconscientemente. Ichigo salió detrás de ella, contemplándola por unos instantes antes de posar sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de la ojivioleta.

― ¿Te acordaste de él, cierto? ―su sonrisa era forzada, pero que más daba, ella no podía verlo.

―Sí. ―cerro los ojos para suprimir el recuerdo. ― ¿Qué quieres, Ichigo? ―se movió para que la soltara.

―Urahara tiene razón, debemos poner las cartas sobre la mesa y definir lo que realmente deseamos para nosotros. ―la volteo hacia él.

― ¡Tsk! Esto es estúpido. ―dio un paso hacia atrás. ― ¿No lo entiendes? Nunca podremos estar juntos.

―Yo no opino lo mismo. ―Isshin se inmiscuyo en la conversación. ―Tienen que saber algo antes de que hagan conclusiones.

―Viejo. ―Ichigo no sabía que otra cosa podría decir su padre para ayudarlos.

― ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté el otro día? ―se acercó a ellos.

―Sí, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con esto?

―Solo te dije que perdí mi poder espiritual al sellar al hollow que tu madre absorbió para salvarme, lo que no te dije fue que recupere mi reiatsu cuando ella murió. ―Isshin veía fijamente a su hijo.

― ¿Qué? ―el pelinaranja encontró un punto a favor para que Rukia fuera quien se quedara en el mundo de los vivos. ― ¿Eso significa que…? ―veía a Rukia con detenimiento. ―Puedes estar aquí sin temor a perder tu poder espiritual. ―intento acercarse a ella, pero se encontró con un rechazo.

―No… ¡No! ―levanto sus manos en ademan de alejarlo ―No renunciare al Seireitei, no renunciare a mi hermano ni a mi Capitán.

― ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? No hay problema. ―quería acercarse pero solo lograba alejarla más.

― ¡No!

Rukia estaba furiosa y, al no soportar el increíble egoísmo de Ichigo, se fue del lugar. A esto, Isshin desaprobó la actitud de su hijo al puntualizarle que no le había revelado ese detalle para que la obligara a quedarse en el mundo de los vivos.

― ¿Entonces qué es lo que debo entender? ―se apretaba los ojos con su pulgar y su índice.

―Idiota, eso lo deben descubrirlo solos y no pueden hacerlo si la presionas constantemente para que sea ella quien se quede.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―Deja que ella forme parte de tus decisiones, no que se someta a lo que es cómodo para ti. Si ella quiere quedarse te lo hará saber, aunque puede que seas tú el que quiera irse con ella. ―le dio una palmada en la espalda. ―Y por eso no debes preocuparte pues sabré cuidar muy bien de tus hermanas.

Al fin Ichigo comprendió a lo que Urahara y Yoruichi se referían cuando hablaban de que debían tomar una decisión. Se sentía un completo imbécil por querer únicamente su comodidad sin pensar en lo que Rukia quería. Así que, le agradeció a su padre y fue en busca de la ojivioleta para disculparse y proponerle un nuevo comienzo. No sin antes de que Isshin le entregara su emblema de shinigami sustituto.

::::

::::

::::

::::

El viento que acariciaba su rostro se llevaba algunas lágrimas, que por más que limpiaba no dejaban de escaparse. Se detuvo entre los árboles, que rodeaban el pequeño cementerio de Karakura, para recuperar el aliento y recobrar su tranquilidad. Ira, desesperación, tristeza y confusión era lo único que le robaba la serenidad. Ya deseaba regresar al Seireitei, no importaba a que consecuencias se enfrentaría.

El fuerte nudo en su garganta la asfixiaba y no le permitía llorar, _"Mejor, ya estoy cansada de llorar"_ pensaba mientras trepaba a una gruesa rama para sentarse, abrazar sus piernas y recargar su mentón sobre sus rodillas. El viento aun soplaba volviéndose más frío con forme los minutos transcurrían.

―Te resfriaras.

― ¿Eh? ―levanto la mirada para saber quién le hablaba.

―Lo siento. ―Ichigo estaba sentado frente a ella. ―Rukia.

―Lárgate. ―se levantó sobre la rama. ―Solo quiero regresar y nadie me ayuda ¡Tsk! ―apretó con fuerza sus pequeños puños. ―Maldito el momento en que seguí a Yoruichi hasta aquí. ―un abrazo la aquieto.

―Dije que lo siento, ¿Acaso no sabes escuchar? ―hundía su nariz en la cabellera de la ojivioleta.

―Suéltame. ―interpuso sus manos para apartarlo, pero inconscientemente delineaba la forma de aquellos músculos que memorizo en su accidental encuentro.

―No tienes por qué quedarte si no quieres. ―le beso la coronilla. ―Solo… solo pasemos este tiempo juntos antes de que vengan por ti y las cosas se tornen mal.

― ¿Para qué? ―recargo su mejilla sobre el pecho de él.

―Para convencernos en donde queremos estar juntos. ―acaricio su rostro para levantarla del mentón y hacer que lo viera. ―No importa si es en la Sociedad de Almas o aquí.

―Ichi… go. ―cerro poco a poco los ojos al sentir la respiración del pelinaranja cerca de sus labios.

Y antes de darse cuenta, la lluvia los sorprendió en medio de un tierno beso.

Intentaron llegar hasta la casa de Ichigo pero la lluvia se arrecio más de lo que esperaban, obligándolos a buscar un lugar más cercano para refugiarse. De algún modo, Rukia noto una bodega con la puerta abierta.

―Ven. ―cogió la mano del ojiambar.

Al percatarse de que el lugar estaba vacío entraron cautelosamente con el fin de no encontrarse con alguien.

―Está abandonada. ―puntualizo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si. ― ¿Estas bien?

―Sí. ―suspiraba de resignación. ― ¿Podemos hacer una fogata? ―se abrazaba y buscaba con la mirada madera.

― ¿Hum? Esta casi vacío este lugar. ―caminaba más al fondo para averiguar si había algo que les pudiera servir. ― ¡Bingo! Aquí hay algunos muebles viejos, podemos desarmarlos y encender la fogata.

―De acuerdo.

Ambos destartalaron los muebles y enseguida prendieron, en un bote de metal, la fogata. Se acercaron para recibir aquel reconfortante calor. En ese momento, Rukia comenzó a estornudar e Ichigo se acercó para quitarle el kimono negro:

― ¡¿Qué haces?! ―se aferró a su ropa.

―Enfermaras si no te quitas la ropa mojada. ―se quitó la playera y la forzó a quitarse la parte de arriba del kimono, dejándola únicamente con las vendas. ―De esta forma te calentaras más rápido.

― ¿Para eso tenías que desvestirte del torso? ―de nuevo recargo su mejilla en el pecho de él.

―Sí, de esta forma el calor no llegara de golpe a tus pulmones. ―la acercaba más a él.

―Ya veo, pero… ¿Recuerdas que estoy muerta? ―entrecerró los ojos con un dejo de tristeza.

―Yo estoy muerto sin ti. ―Ichigo comenzó a acariciar los hombros descubiertos de Rukia al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba para darle un beso. ―Espera. ―saco del bolsillo de su pantalón el emblema.

― ¿Qué harás? ―Rukia veía con curiosidad el objeto.

―Quiero experimentarlo de ambas formas. ―tras una traviesa sonrisa, golpeo su pecho con el emblema obligándolo a permanecer en su estado de alma.

― ¿Eh? ¿Acaso estás loco? ―se ruborizo al verlo y ante las intenciones que él planeo.

―Me volveré loco si te alejas de mi lado. ―la abrazo de la cintura.

―Ichigo. ―parpadeo.

Sus labios se encontraron y las manos de ella se filtraban bajo el kimono para poder delinear los bien trabajados pectorales de Ichigo. Se encantó ante aquel cuerpo, como si los mismos dioses lo hubieran esculpido solo para su soberbio y egoísta deleite. A cada centímetro de aquella piel, sus dedos leyeron la historia de las peleas a través de las innumerables cicatrices, prueba de su deseo por salvarla. La confusión que la embargaba se disipaba un poco a cada encuentro con aquel shinigami sustituto, _"¿Lo estaré amando?, ¿Yo… podre amarlo más que a Kaien?"_ pensaba sin dejar de besarlo.

Por su lado, Ichigo deslizaba sus dedos por la espalda de la shinigami, arrancándole suspiros y pequeños estremecimientos. Le fascinaba saber que aquella hermosa mujer era solo para él. Su pequeña cintura, sus delicados hombros, su fina cadera y su preciosa espalda los dibujaba, plasmando el amor que empezaba a sentir por ella. _"¿Amor? ¿Estaré sintiendo amor por Rukia? O simplemente deseo carnal"_, entre sus pensamientos, Ichigo deslizo sus manos hacia las vendas que aun la envolvían.

―Espera. ―su respiración se agitaba.

―Eso no puedo cumplirlo.―recargo su frente a la de ella mientras sus manos maniobraban para desenvolverla. ―Rukia, te deseo. ―En pocos segundos Ichigo admiraba nuevamente aquellos hermosos senos que lo volvían loco.

Con malicia, Rukia lo abrazo para dejarlo sentir sus pequeños montículos y desesperarlo aún más; al mismo tiempo aparto la ropa que aún lo aprisionaba; también quería embelesarse ante la masculinidad de Ichigo.

―Rukia. ―dejo que le quitara las prendas. ―Rukia. ―sin perder tiempo la aparto un poco para poder acariciarle un seno.

― ¿Crees que… sea distinto que con el Gigai? ―ya lo había dejado completamente desnudo.

―Podemos investigarlo. ―la recostó dulcemente sobre la ropa que ya no los sofocaba.

Las caricias de Ichigo en sus pequeños senos la extasiaban, pero lo que en verdad la estremecía hasta la locura era la habilidad que tenía al tocarla en su intimidad. Tanto que, juraría sentir más placer que con el Gigai, _"¡Tsk! Se supone que con aquel cuerpo debí haberme excitado aún más"_, cavilaba al mismo tiempo que se lubricaba a causa las caricias, de Ichigo, en la fina línea de su feminidad.

― ¡Hah! Ichigo. ―sintió como uno de los dedos de él se inmiscuía ligeramente en su interior.

― ¿Qué? ―no la veía pues estaba ocupado mimándola al besarle sus tiernas aureolas.

― ¡Hah! _"Esto se siente diferente con el Gigai."_ ―arqueaba su pequeño cuerpo debajo de él.

Su dedo índice y medio jugueteaban con el pequeño clítoris de la shinigami, al trazar pequeños círculos y hundiéndolos repentinamente dentro de su feminidad, provocándole ligeros espasmos, suspiros y una constante lubricación. Aquella humedad era el indicio del sumo placer que le brindaba.

― ¡Hah! No es justo. ―entreabrió un ojo para verlo con odio.

― ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? ―levanto la mirada para retarla.

No le respondió, sencillamente se limitó a acercar su pequeña mano a la virilidad de Ichigo, la cual no había cambiado en absoluto: mantenía la misma imponencia y rigidez que la noche anterior al estar juntos. Rukia se sonrojo, pero al ver la sonrisa de Ichigo se animó a mimarle su extraordinario miembro. Al comienzo no estaba segura de lo que hacía o si lo hacía bien, por lo menos hasta que el pelinaranja sujeto su mano:

― ¡Hah! ―gráficamente le indico como maniobrar su mano para consentirlo. ―Sigue ¡Hah!

― ¡Wow! ―al subir y bajar su pequeña mano, con a la virilidad de Ichigo, se dio cuenta de que este se hinchaba y endurecía aún más.

― ¡Hah! ―Ichigo creía que el mismo infierno se desataba dentro de él.

Ichigo proseguía excitando a Rukia al introducir cada vez más sus dedos en su pequeña feminidad y provocando aún más una fluida lubricación. Hecho que lo desespero por hacerla suya, manifestándolo de la única forma que concebía en ese instante: colocándose poco a poco entre sus piernas, sin dejar de besarla, sin dejar de acariciar sus senos y de mimar su intimidad. Mientras tanto, Rukia proseguía incitando la hombría del pelinaranja, misma que rozaba la línea de su feminidad:

― ¡Hah! ¿Tan pronto te desesperaste? ―lo observaba seductoramente mientras lo dejaba colocarse entre sus sensuales piernas.

―Me vuelves loco, completamente loco. ―le robo un beso aún más apasionado y arrebatado.

Rukia lo abrazo con sus piernas dejando su intimidad a merced de aquel hombre, en cuyas venas corría lava ardiendo. No apresuro las cosas, únicamente dejo que aquel el shinigami sustituto prosiguiera con su planes de hacerla suya.

―Rukia. ―junto su frente a la de ella.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―lo abrazaba del cuello.

― ¡Hah! ―sin más preámbulos la penetro de una sola estocada, arrebatándole un agudo gemido de placer.

― ¡HAH! Ichigo… ―se arqueo debajo de él, levantando su cadera como invitación a que la penetrara aún más. ― ¡Hah!

― ¡MM! ―coloco su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Rukia. ― ¡Hah! ―cerro con fuerza sus ojos y empezaba a respirar agitadamente.

― ¡Hah! ¡Hah! ―levanto un brazo para arrugar la ropa entre sus dedos, pues con la otra mano le rasguñaba la espalda.

Ichigo no sentía los rasguños ya que estaba más ocupado embistiéndola cada vez más rápido y para conseguirlo se recargo sobre sus codos, permitiéndole ver como el delicado cuerpo de la shinigami se perlaba por culpa de la pasión. Le fascino ver como las mejillas de aquella mujer se coloreaban de carmín, al igual que sus finos labios.

Rukia lo acercaba aún más al aprensarlo con más fuerza con sus piernas. Por algunos instantes creyó que la rompería pues el miembro de Ichigo realmente la arrastraba a la locura, la excitaba y complacía en toda la extensión de la palabra debido al inigualable grosor y longitud con el que estaba bien dotado. Al inicio solo lo pensaba, pero al cabo de algunos segundos le susurró al oído que se introdujera con más fuerza y con más rapidez, a lo cual, el ojiambar respondió con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, así que la hizo elevar ambas piernas para que las colocase sobre sus fornidos hombros:

― ¡Ahhh! ―suspiro profundamente ante la breve pausa. ―Dije que me hicieras tuya. ―levanto a los lados sus brazos y ladeo la cabeza para verlo a través de su alborotado cabello.

―Te escuche. ―arqueo un poco sus brazos para realizar un vaivén más profundo. ― ¡Hah!

― ¡HAH! ¡Ichigo! ―gimió de goce.

Ichigo arqueo un poco los brazos para poder poseerla como deseaba. Alterno un vaivén con un subibaja constante y profundo. _"Están… estrecha"_, afirmaba al mismo tiempo que notaba que ella respiraba agitadamente y la escuchaba gemir de pasión. Lo desquicio la fluida lubricación que demostraba que la shinigami llegaría a la cúspide del delirio.

Los gemidos, los suspiros, las caricias y algunas lágrimas fueron constantes durante varios minutos, en los cuales ambos estaban por alcanzar el límite del deleite. Por lo que Ichigo sujeto de la cintura a Rukia para sentarla sobre él e incitarla a que ella se encargara del resto.

― ¡Hah! ―el oleaje que realizo con su cadera mantuvo el ritmo rápido, pero Ichigo se encargaba de la profundidad.

― ¡Hah! ―la sujetaba de la cintura, de ese modo la hundía con más fuerza en cada penetración.

― ¡Hah! Ichi… go ¡Hah! ―dejaba caer con más despreocupación su pequeño cuerpo en la masculinidad de Ichigo. ― ¡Hah! ¡Hah! ―lo abrazaba con fuerza.

― ¡Tsk! ― mantenía la vista sobre ella pues no quería perderse su expresión tras el cercano orgasmo. ― ¡Hah! ―busco la mano de él para que acariciara sus senos.

― ¡Hah! ―complacido mimo el pequeño y firme pecho de su amada. Su lengua jugueteo con las suaves aureolas de Rukia.

― ¡MM! ―levanto la cabeza. ― ¡Ichigo! ―ninguno resistía más, el límite estaba cerca y el deseo proseguía avivándose.

Ichigo, mientras saboreaba y mordisqueaba los senos de Rukia, dejo escapar un agudo y prolongado gemido al sentir como la feminidad de ella se contraía completamente, aprisionando su virilidad y obligándolo a depositar su semilla sin dejar de estar dentro de ella. Seguidamente, la shinigami profirió un gemido semejante tras sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba ante tal gozo. El orgasmo los alcanzo casi al mismo tiempo, hecho que los dejo complemente satisfechos.

::::

::::

::::

::::

La lluvia no se detuvo hasta la siguiente mañana, por lo que la tranquilidad reinaba por casi todas las calles de Karakura, a excepción de un sitio en particular. De algún modo logro salir de donde lo tenían encerrado, estaba furioso y desesperado por saber dónde estaba su linda Rukia, así que indago por todo el lugar sin éxito alguno. Ya casi rendido, salió por la puerta principal topándose con Yoruichi, Urahara e Isshin:

― ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Me deben una explicación! ―corrió hacia ellos con la intención de golpearlos.

― ¡Ey! ¿Cómo lograste salir? ―Urahara lo veía con desconcierto.

―Cálmate pequeñín. ―la morena lo sujeto de una oreja para levantarlo y verlo de frente. ― ¿Por qué tan enojado?

― ¿¡Cómo que porque!? ―agitaba sus patas, de felpa, frenéticamente. ― ¡No esta nee-san! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Díganmelo ahora!

― ¿La pequeña Rukia? ―Isshin se rasco la barbilla. ―Seguramente esta con Ichigo.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―su alma podía verse salir por su boca. ― ¿¡Por qué debería de estar con ese idiota!?

―Es lo más seguro. ―Urahara veía al cielo dando crédito a la suposición de Isshin. ―Kurosaki fue a buscarla antes de que la lluvia empezara. Si la encontró ten por seguro que buscó algún refugio.

― ¡Maldito Ichigo! ―los ojos de Kon parecían escupir fuego. ― ¡Nee-san, regresa! ―lloraba desconsoladamente.

― ¡Ash! Ya cállate, me vuelves loca. ―Yoruichi golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de Kon. ―Ya aparecerán.

―Lo único que importa es que ese par de tontos entren en razón. ―la conversación regresaba a la seriedad de antes de la interrupción de Kon. ―Me preocupa mucho lo que Byakuya vaya hacer contra Rukia e Ichigo. ―Isshin veía su tasa de té.

―En quien deberías de preocuparte más es por Abarai. ―Urahara cruzó los brazos. ―Por lo que Yoruichi me contó él está realmente desconectado de sí mismo por perder a Rukia y a su amigo.

― ¿Hum? ¿Por qué él? ―Isshin no comprendía.

―Renji está enamorado de Rukia. ―la morena lanzo a una esquina a Kon. ―La perdió al no detenerla cuando la familia Kuchiki la adopto. ―cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos. ―Y esta vez no permitirá que ni su amigo le arrebate lo que desea recuperar.

Ignoraron el berrinche de Kon al asimilar la situación que se le avecinaban a Ichigo y Rukia, ya que por parte del Gotei 13 no había tanto de lo cual preocuparse; sin embargo, eran Byakuya y Renji de quienes se esperaba un conflicto.

::::

::::

::::

::::

La estrecho toda la noche, dejándola recargarse sobre su pecho mientras se daba el lujo de acariciar su espalda, con la yema de los dedos, hasta llegar al límite de su bien curveada espalda baja. Cuando ella se durmió, él la cubrió con su kimono para protegerla del frío y del sometimiento de sus deseos carnales, ya que con solo admirarla la deseaba. El kimono solo los cubría de la cintura, dejando expuesta sus piernas y sus torsos. A Ichigo no le molestaba, pues disfrutaba sentir la tersa piel de la shinigami sobre la suya. Embelesaba su pupila al ver la fina cintura, la estrecha cadera, las hermosas piernas y los dulces senos de su amante. _"De nuevo… la hice mía de nuevo"_ , pensaba al hacer a un lado el rebelde mechón que mediaba el rostro de Rukia.

―Deja de observarme, asustas. ―aún tenía los ojos cerrados y poso su pierna sobre él.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta? ―acaricio su mejilla.

―Lo suficiente como para saber que no has dejado de verme y acariciarme. ―entreabrió los ojos.

― ¡Ok! ―la acerco más a él.

Realmente le gustaba como Ichigo delineaba su figura con la yema de sus dedos, pues protección, seguridad y confort era lo que denotaban cada una de los roses de sus manos, cada beso y cada mirada. En lo único que un estaba confusa por determinar era si comenzaba a amarlo o sencillamente era puro deseo.

―Esta vez fue distinto. ―con sus dedos peinaba el cabello de ella.

― ¿Hum? ¿Distinto? ―abrió completamente los ojos.

―Sí. Tú… tu cuerpo, tus reacciones, tus besos y tu entrega, esta ocasión las sentí reales.

― ¿Reales? ―se desconcertó. ―Explícame. ―aún se mantenía recargada sobre su pecho.

―Con tu Gigai las sensaciones fueron deliciosas, pero con tu cuerpo real… aun siendo un espíritu… ―la hizo verlo levantando su mentón. ―… en verdad que el éxtasis fue mejor.

― ¿Qué? ―se sorprendió. ―Creí que sería al revés ya que el Gigai es idéntico al de los humanos, tiene ―se ruborizo. ―todo lo que un cuerpo normal tiene.

―Lo sé, me consta. ―sonrió. ―Pero esa no eres tú. ―la coloco sobre él. ―Este es tu cuerpo, tu verdadero ser. ―dibujaba la forma de la cintura de Rukia. ―Por ende te dejas llevar con más naturalidad y seguridad.

― ¡Tsk! Estás loco, entonces dime ¿Por qué contigo todo fue igual de delicioso y satisfactorio de ambos modos? ―recargo sus pequeñas manos en el pecho del ojiambar.

― ¿Olvidas que mi padre es un shinigami y qué dentro de mi hay dos esencias, Zangetsu y mi hollow blanco, que me conectan con tu mundo? ―le beso la punta de la nariz. ―Rukia, no importa que sea un shinigami sustituto, un hollow o un humano, las experiencias siguen siendo las mismas, sin restricciones o límites físicos o fisiológicos.

― ¡Vaya! ―lo miro detenidamente. ―No pensé que dirías eso. ―se recostó sobre él.

―Rukia, lo que intento decir es que de cualquier modo te protegeré. ―cogió su mano para darle un beso en el dorso. ―Y buscare oportunidades para hacerte mía.

― ¿Qué? ―apretó con fuerza sus puños.

―Quiero… que estemos de esta forma cada noche, cada día. ―la peinaba con sus dedos.

―Ichigo. ―entrecerró sus ojos por culpa del enternecimiento y la sensación de seguridad que él le brindaba.

Continuaron abrazados sin deseos de levantarse por un buen rato, ni por la exigencia del sol de hacerlos despertar al filtrarse por las ranuras del techo y las paredes, de aquella bodega abandonada, sus tenues rayos.

Rukia aún mantenía aquella confusión en su corazón por no saber si lo que sentía por Ichigo era amor, mismo que aun sentía por Kaien, además de estar desarrollando el miedo de que él no cumpliera con su palabra._ "Cabe la posibilidad de que solo me desee… que no que me ame. Él mismo lo dijo: que quiere hacerme suya. Eso no es amor… no es amor"_, cavilaba aun recostada sobre el pecho del ojiambar, mismo que ya estaba durmiendo de nuevo.

.

ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Decisiones**

**.**

Estaba sumamente hastiado de tener que realizar todos los informes pendientes, pero lo que realmente le quitaba el sueño era que el Comandante Yamamoto autorizara su viaje al mundo de los vivos para ir por la mujer que quiere recuperar, a toda costa. Aventó a un lado los papeles para dar un largo respiro y estirarse un poco antes de proseguir con aquella tortura burocrática. Solo observaba el techo con los pensamientos en blanco, pero alguien corto la paz que había conseguido después de varios días. No tardo en dejar pasar a quien lo buscaba: Hanataro Yamada.

― ¿Hum? ¿Qué hace alguien de la cuarta división aquí? ―parecía que lo asesinaría con la sola mirada.

― ¡Eh! Bueno… es que yo… es que quiero saber… ―frotaba sus manos afanosamente pues los nervios lo provocaban a tartamudear y encorvarse.

― ¡Aff! ―se recargo sobre el escritorio. ― ¿Quieres saber cuándo iré al mundo delos vivos por Rukia, cierto?

― ¡Eh!... sí. ―su voz era casi inaudible.

―Lamento informarte que aún no lo sé. ―recargo sus codos en el mueble para cubrir su boca con sus manos entrelazadas hechas puño.

―Lo… lo siento Teniente Abarai, no era mi intención molestarlo, solo que… ―bajo la mirada.

―¿Qué? ―lo veía fijamente.

―Bueno…―se rascaba la cabeza. ―… es que la señorita Kuchiki es una linda persona y… solo quería pedirle que no le haga daño cuando vaya por ella. ―agacho la cabeza pero lo veía directo a los ojos.

―No te preocupes Hanataro, no la lastimare. ―se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia él.

― ¡Oh! Eso es grandioso, me alegra saber que la señorita Kuchiki no está en problemas. ―sonrió de oreja a oreja.

―No, no está en problemas con el Seireitei. ―se detuvo a lado del pequeño chico. ―Tiene problemas con el Capitán Kuchiki.

Al decir eso, Renji salió de su oficina dejando atrás a un chico hecho un manojo de nervios al saber que la chica, a quien consideraba su amiga, estaba en problemas aristocráticos, los cuales no eran de tomarse a la ligera pues Byakuya podía decidir si encarcelan a Rukia, la ejecuten o la exilien del Seireitei.

El pelirrojo se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento de su división para expulsar la ira y la desesperación acumulada, tanto que nadie se atrevió a decirle que se estaba extralimitando con su reiatsu y el incontrolable manejo de su Bankai. Incluso al pasar un par de horas todos lo dejaron solo, ya que no querían salir lastimados.

Renji estaba tumbado en el pasto intentando recobrar el aliento, percatándose de que el ocaso lo había alcanzado. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente a causa de su dificultad para alcanzar un poco de aire.

―Renji.

― ¡Ahhh! ―levanto la cabeza para poder ver quien lo llamo.

― ¿Por qué te sobrepasaste al emplear tu Bankai? ―Byakuya lo observaba.

― ¡Ah! Lo siento Capitán. ―se sentó.

―Ya veo, solo de esta forma puedes sacar tu irracionalidad. ―saco algo de su manga.―Ya hay una respuesta. ―extendió la mano con un papel.

― ¿Respuesta? ―cogió el papel y lo desdoblo para leerlo. ― ¡Esto es…! ―abrió los ojos como platos.

―En dos meses, a partir de hoy, puedes ir por Kuchiki Rukia. ―le dio la espalda para retirarse.

―Entendido, Capitán.

No podía creerlo, en ocho semanas tendría la libertad para ir al mundo de los vivos para arrebatarle a Ichigo a la mujer que ama. Arrugo el papel entre sus manos mientras pensaba la mejor forma de regresar a Rukia, sin dejar de lado la posibilidad de eliminar al pelinaranja, aun siendo su amigo.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Un estornudo lo hizo despertar, obligándolo a abrir los ojos al notar la ausencia de un ligero peso extra sobre su cuerpo. Al observar su alrededor se percató de que Rukia le daba la espalda y terminaba de vestirse.

― ¡Achu!

―Rukia, ¿Estas bien? ―se levantó para ir con ella.

―Sí.―aun le daba la espalda.

― ¿Y si te da fiebre? ―la abrazo por la espalda y poso su mano en su frente para asegurarse de que no estuviera caliente. ― ¡Mm! No, no tienes fiebre. ―la estrecho aún más y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la shinigami.

― ¡Eh! Espera, Ichigo. ―intento deshacer el abrazo.

―Quiero abrazarte un poco más. ―recorría sus labios por el cuello, el mentón y las mejillas de ella.

―Ichigo, debemos irnos. ―logro deshacer el abrazo únicamente para encontrarse con la deslumbrante desnudez del ojiambar. ― ¡Maldición, Ichigo! ―señalo la virilidad claramente visible. ― ¡Vístete, tonto! ―se cubrió los ojos y le dio la espalda.

― ¿Qué? ―bajo la mirada. ―Tonta, ¿Cómo puedes avergonzarte si ya hemos estado juntos dos veces? ―se rascaba la cabeza y la veía con desconcierto. ―Muy bien, me vestiré.

―Idiota.―aún se cubría los ojos. ―Sé que hemos estado juntos… dos veces… ―lo último lo dijo para sí misma con un tono triste. ―… Ichigo. ―se descubrió los ojos manteniendo la vista al suelo.

― ¿Hum? ―la miro de reojo mientras se vestía.

― ¿Qué sientes por mí? ―se abrazó a si misma por la timidez y el miedo por la respuesta.

Ichigo termino de vestirse para acercarse a ella y posar las manos sobre sus pequeños hombros; acerco su boca al oído de la shinigami para susurrarle la respuesta, misma que hizo que ella se estremeciera y enmudeciera.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Tras la tensa conversación, Yoruichi se encamino a la Sociedad de Almas para averiguar los movimientos que Byakuya estaba planeando y poder prevenir cualquier cosa que se avecinara. Por su lado, Isshin se limitó a regresar a su casa y Urahara a esperar las averiguaciones de la morena y planear una estrategia de protección.

En forma de gato no tardó en llegar a su destino, además de ser la forma más segura y rápida de indagar por todo el Seireitei sin ser detectada. Sin perder el tiempo, Yoruichi fue directamente a la sexta división para averiguar algo, pero antes se topó con Hanataro, quien salía del cuartel de Byakuya.

―Hanataro, ¡Psss!

― ¿Hum? ―miro para todos lados.

―Tonto, aquí abajo.

― ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Señorita Yoruichi. ―se sentó frente a ella. ― ¿Qué hace aquí?

―Eso debería de preguntarlo yo.

―Bueno, es que vine para pedirle al Teniente Abarai que cuando tenga que ir por la señorita Rukia no sea agresivo con ella. ―se rasco la nuca y bajo la mirada.

― ¿Te dijo cuándo ira al mundo de los vivos?

― ¿Huh?... no, dijo que aún no tiene respuesta.

―Ya veo. ―levanto las orejas al sentir el reiatsu de Renji. ―Nos vemos Hanataro, iré a ver que le ocurre a ese idiota. ―comenzó a correr por los tejados.

― ¡Ah! ¡Espere! ―intento detenerla para preguntarle acerca de Rukia, pero la morena ya se había alejado.

Aun en su forma gatuna su shunpo era inigualable, tanto que llego en fracción de segundos a donde Renji se salía de control al entrenar frenéticamente con su Bankai. Se acercó lo más que pudo, escondida entre las ramas de un árbol, para esperar a que terminara para seguirlo y de esa forma averiguar en qué día el Comandante le haría llegar la respuesta. Lo cual no fue problema pues al caer la tarde visualizo una figura acercarse al exhausto cuerpo de Renji, así que se acercó un poco más para poder escuchar:

― ¡Vaya! Pero si es el mismo niño Byakuya. ―se hecho en una rama. ―Oigamos que le dirás a tu fiel Teniente.

Su paciencia fue recompensaba al escuchar la noticia que Byakuya le fue a dar a su Teniente: que en dos meses podría ir por Rukia y regresarla a la Sociedad de Almas. La pequeña gata se movilizo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos para informarle inmediatamente a Ichigo y a Rukia sobre la visita de su amigo al mundo de los vivos.

― ¡Hum! Espero que ese idiota de Ichigo esté haciendo las cosas bien para ganarse el corazón de Rukia, sino estaremos en problemas.

::::

::::

::::

::::

No dejaba de ver el suelo ni de abrazarse a sí misma, un constante hormigueo recorría su columna vertebral y los nervios no le permitieron proferir palabra alguna. Aun no creía haber escuchado aquellas palabras, mismas que la desarmaron:

―Rukia.―la mantenía entre sus brazos.

―Yo… ―su voz se ahogaba.

― ¿Quieres que lo repita? ―le beso la mejilla. ―Al verte dormir, al sentir tu calidez y al verte a los ojos me convencí de que eres la mujer que deseo este en mi vida. Rukia, se mi mujer. ―no pretendía soltarla.

―Ichi… Ichigo. ―una lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta caer en la manga del kimono de él.

―Aún no sé si nos quedaremos aquí o en la Sociedad de Almas, pero… de lo que si estoy seguro es de que quiero que seas mi pareja. Sé que aun amas a Kaien, pero lamentablemente él ya no está aquí. ―la abrazo con más fuerza. ―Quiero creer que el destino preparo nuestro encuentro.

―No lo sé. ―la tristeza se notó en su voz. ―Creí que solo me deseabas.

―Te deseo, pero comienzo a amarte. Créeme.

―Admito que… también te deseo. ―deshizo el abrazo para verlo. ―Solo, no me pidas que te amé de la noche a la mañana. No niego que comienzo a sentir algo por ti, sin embargo mi corazón aun no lo olvida. ―aferro su puño sobre su pecho. ―El tiempo nos dirá si en verdad nuestro destino no fue pasajero.

―Estoy seguro de que eres el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo. ―cogió entre sus manos la de ella para besarla del dorso.

― ¿Tu… extremo? ―lo veía con curiosidad.

― ¿No has oído de la leyenda del hilo rojo?

― ¿Eh? Si, en la Sociedad de Almas es muy conocida. ―desvió la mirada. ―Mi hermano cree que mi otro extremo debe ser alguien de la nobleza.

―Me importa un carajo Byakuya, les demostrare a todos que ambos somos nuestro extremo de ese hilo rojo. ―la volvió a estrechar entre sus brazos.

El miedo la abandono, únicamente la atosigaba y la maldita confusión por saber si amaría a Ichigo o no, por su parecido a Kaien, aun la enloquecía. Sin mencionar la extrema diferencia de edades.

―Ichigo, ¿No te importa mí edad? ―su voz sonaba triste.

― ¿Tu edad?

―He vivido por lo menos diez vidas más que tú. ―cerro con fuerza los ojos.

― ¿En serio?, ¿Cuantas veces debo repetirte que también soy un shinigami? Y no solo porque me brindaste tu poder espiritual, sino de nacimiento gracias a mi padre.

― ¿Y tu lado quincy?

―No creo que sea un problema.

―Ichigo… si quieres que estemos juntos y decides ir conmigo a la Sociedad de Almas deberás renunciar a eso… ―lo vio de reojo. ―… y no creo que quieras hacerlo ya que es una de las pocas cosas que te unen al recuerdo de tu madre.

El pelinaranja sabía que lo que Rukia le dijo es verdad, sin embargo estaba consciente de que si su padre le dio la oportunidad de ser feliz, incluso en otro mundo, posiblemente su madre haría lo mismo con tal de verlo junto a la mujer que lo hace feliz.

―Por eso no te preocupes, no creo que mi madre tenga inconvenientes por que renuncie a su herencia quincy, ella no era una mujer egoísta. ―le beso la corinilla.

―Espero que no te arrepientas.

―No lo are.

Se quedaron un momento más abrazados pues ninguno quería irse sin terminar de aclarar sus sentimientos y pensamientos, ya que pretendían darse la oportunidad de confirmar si lo que sienten es realmente amor o puro deseo carnal.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Ya estaba de regreso y no tardo en buscar a Urahara para informarle sobre la fecha en que Renji buscara a Rukia, y seguramente luchar contra Ichigo hasta eliminarlo.

―Dos meses, es poco tiempo. ―poso su mentón entre sus dedos. ―Pero es suficiente para que Kurosaki entre un poco más y se dé cuenta de que en verdad ama a Rukia.

―Kisuke, ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que esos niños se aman? ―Yoruichi estiraba el brazo para pedirle más arroz a Ururu.

―Cuando traje a Kurosaki a entrenar le pregunte el motivo por el que deseaba hacerse más fuerte, pues no le veía siquiera un potencial más allá de su feroz reiatsu.―veía comer a la morena.

― ¿Y?

―Al cuestionarlo se quedó arrodillado en la tierra y solo levanto la cabeza para gritarme…

Urahara recordó la expresión de Ichigo: fuerte y decidido, impresionándolo aún más con la respuesta que le dio aquel día:

"― _¡Ok! Parece que lo único que tienes es ese bestial poder espiritual._

― _¡Tsk! Maldito, se supone que debes ayudarme a controlarlo y a saber el arte de la espada._

― _¿Por qué Kuorsaki? Dime ¿Cuál es la razón?, ¿Solo quieres hacerte más fuerte? O ¿No quieres deverle un favor a Kuchiki por darte su poder espiritual?_

― _¡Tsk! ¿Cómo te atreves a suponer que solo quiero saldar una deuda? Sí, sí quiero devolverle el favor por haber arriesgado su vida por mi familia, ¡PERO ESO NO ES TODO!_

―_Entonces dime, quiero saber la verdadera razón._

―_Rukia detuvo las desagradables confusiones y los tortuosos sentimientos de culpa que cargaba conmigo. ¡ELLA DETUVO UNA LLUVIA INTERNA DE LA CUAL NO PODÍA DESHACERME NI PODÍA DETENER!_

― _¿Quieres decir que ella es tu fuerza?_

― _¡Sí! Ella… es la razón por la cual ya no estoy confundido ni triste."_

Yoruichi terminaba de comer sin dejar de ver la expresión de orgullo en el rostro de Urahara: quien no noto que sonreía al recordar la determinación y el espíritu que Ichigo le demostró por querer rescatar a Rukia, hecho que le aseguraba que esta ocasión no sería distinto y que la protegería a toda costa.

―Kisuke, ¿Qué harás ahora para que ese tonto mejore?

―Lo entrenare aquí, igual que la vez anterior, y haré que domine mejor su Bankai. ―bajo el plato que Yoruichi tenía entre sus manos. ―Y tu entrenaras a Rukia, de ese modo ambos se fortalecerán para lo que venga.

―Quieres que le haga de niñera y de cupido, no me engañas Kisuke te conozco desde siglos y se cómo piensas.

―Me descubriste, por eso te adoro.

―Lo sé, pero me pagaras con comida gratis. ―le estiraba el brazo con el plato vacío. ―Y sake también.

―Pero eso ya lo haces. ―la vio con desconcierto. ― ¡Afff! Ya que, lo que tú digas preciosa.

Estaba decidido, ambos ayudarían a los jóvenes amantes para la visita de Renji, lo único que ignoraban era si Byakuya decidiría acompañarlo al último momento.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Como siempre se encontraba frente al altar familiar encendiendo inciensos y orando por sus seres amados, entre ellos su amada esposa: Kuchiki Hisana. Observaba con detenimiento la dulce sonrisa que ella dibujo para que se quedara por siempre plasmada en aquella fotografía. Byakuya se sentía culpable al obligar a Rukia a seguir una línea familiar que no le correspondía, ya que no era de la sangre Kuchiki. Sin embargo, ya la considera su hermana legítima y por lo mismo ella debía cumplir con las exigencias sociales que la nobleza de su calibre exigía.

―Mi amada Hisana, ¿Hago bien en obligarla en seguir nuestra tradición? ―cerro los ojos. ―Te pregunto pues yo no lo hice, pues me enamore de ti y no renuncie a nuestro amor aun a costa de mi familia.

No bajo la cabeza, se mantuvo erguido con los ojos cerrados y los puños bien apretados a sus costados. Se quedó en silencio como si esperase una respuesta proferida de los mismos labios de su difunta esposa. En su lugar, el anciano que cuida de la mansión lo interrumpió:

―Lo siento señor Kuchiki, estoy aquí para preguntarle si desea cenar.

―No tengo hambre, puedes retirarte a descansar. ―abrió los ojos y dejo de apretar sus puños antes de salir de la habitación.

― ¡Eh! Señor. ―hizo que dejara su andar.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―lo vio de reojo.

―Sé que solo estoy para servirle pero… ―tosió un poco. ―… si me permite darle mi opinión, debería dejar que la señorita Kuchiki se enamore, no importa que sea de alguien del Rukongai. Después de todo ella proviene de ese lugar, al igual que su difunta esposa. ―junto sus manos en ademan de oración.

Byakuya se limitó a verlo antes de proseguir con su andar. En cuanto al anciano, solo vio alejarse a un hombre que por culpa de su orgullo estaba por hacer infeliz a la hermana del ser que más amo en su vida.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Yoruichi adopto su forma gatuna para poder dormir sobre la rama de un árbol para esperar a que Ichigo y Rukia llegaran a la tienda, aunque llegaron primero Orihime, Uryu y Chad. La ojigris se notaba algo preocupado, Uryu molesto y Chad ecuánime, como siempre. La gatita descendió del árbol para saber la razón de aquella inesperada visita:

―Hola chicos, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

― ¡Ah! Yoruichi, ¿Has visto a Kurosaki o a Kuchiki?, pensé que ambos asistirían a clases ya que ella vino y… ―junto sus índices y los frotaba con nervios. ―… bueno es que… no sabemos nada de ellos.

―Tampoco sabemos dónde están. ―Urahara salió de la tienda. ―Ambos salieron disgustados de aquí ayer por la tarde y no han regresado.

― ¡Eh! Pero ayer llovió a cantaros, ¿Y si les paso algo malo? ―la ojigris golpeo sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos. ― ¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué haremos?

―Cálmate, recuerda que son shinigamis, ten por hecho que no les paso nada. ―Yoruichi le lanzo una piedrita a Orihime. ―Por ahora.

― ¡Ay! ―se sobo la frente, lugar donde la golpeo la piedrita. ― ¿Por ahora?

― ¿A qué te refieres Yoruichi? ―Uryu presto atención a la conversación.

―Acabo de regresar de la Sociedad de Almas y me entere de que en dos meses Renji vendrá por Rukia y ―hizo una ligera pausa. ―a eliminar a Ichigo. ―la gatita denotaba preocupación.

― ¿Renji, quiere eliminar a Kurosaki? ―Orihime quedo pasmada. ―Pero son amigos, ¿Entonces por qué quiere hacer eso? ―se sentó frente a la gatita.

―Sencillo, está enamorado de Rukia desde hace décadas y no quiere perderla nuevamente.

― ¿Perderla de nuevo? ―Chad mostró curiosidad al igual que Uryu y Orihime.

Entre Urahara y Yuroichi, los tres se enteraron de la historia de esos viejos amigos y como es que se alejaron tras la adopción de la ojivioleta. Tan ensimismados estaban en la historia que no se percataron de dos presencias detrás suyo hasta que profirieron una leve tos para llamar su atención: eran Ichigo, ya en su cuerpo, y Rukia.

― ¡Kuchiki, Kurosaki! ― Orihime se abalanzo a ellos para abrazarlos. ― ¿Dónde estaban? Nos tenían preocupados.

―Lo siento Inoue. ―Ichigo revolvía el cabello de la ojigris. ― ¿Hum?, ¿Pasa algo? ―noto la seriedad en los demás. ― ¿Por qué están aquí? ―miro a Uryu y Chad.

―Ichigo, Rukia, deben saber algo. ―Yoruichi subió al hombro de la ojigris. ―Tienen que entrenar y fortalecerse a más tardar en siete semanas.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cuál es el motivo? ―Rukia presintió lo peor.

―Renji tiene autorización de venir por ti en dos meses. ―Urahara intervino.

Ichigo tenso cada uno de sus músculos para esconder la angustia de que Renji hiciera alguna estupidez, así que miro a Rukia solo para ver en ella una mescolanza de miedo, frustración e intranquilidad. Impulsivamente la abrazo y le susurró al oído que no se mortificara, que él se encargaría de que nada saliera mal, pues no solo quería mantener la amistad de un buen colega sino que pretendía defender lo que ya consideraba lo más importante en su vida: ella.

Orihime, Uryu y Chad se alegraron al verlos juntos, por fin después de tanto tiempo de conflictos lograron que ese par de necios se dieran una oportunidad. Lamentablemente no era el momento de festejar, por lo que los tres se acercaron a ellos para afirmarles que no los dejarían solos y que al igual que ellos entrenarían duro para ayudarlos.

―Gracias chicos, no quiero que esto se torne mal. ―no dejaba de abrazar a Rukia.

―Kurosaki.―la ojigris lo veía con inquietud. ―Daremos lo mejor de nosotros para ayudarlos.

―Inoue, no te preocupes. ―Rukia le ofreció la mano. ―Todo estará bien.

―Kuchiki, ¿Y si viene tu hermano? ―Uryu se acomodó las gafas.

―Me enfrentare a él, aunque no tenga oportunidad contra Senbonzakura. No dejare que decida mi vida, no me importa que me adoptara. ―se aferró a la playera de Ichigo.

―Note precipites Rukia. ―la gatita suspiro. ―No creo que el niño Byakuya se atreva a hacerte daño, además no estamos seguros de que venga con Renji o no.

―Venga o no, no permitiré que lastimen a Rukia. ―Ichigo apretaba con fuerza el emblema que Ukitake le dio.

―Dejen de mortificarse antes de tiempo, es mejor que se concentren en entrenarse para esperar el peor de los casos. ―Urahara dio un par de aplausos para llamar la atención. ―Así que, desde mañana comenzaran su entrenamiento.

―Muy bien. ―Rukia asintió con la cabeza.

La tensión que se formó a causa de aquella noticia se disipo rápidamente cuando Kon y Chappy salieron corriendo de la tienda únicamente para abrazar a Rukia, misma que recibió al peluche con un puntapié mientras se dejaba abrazar por su pildorita.

― ¡Señorita Rukia!, ¡No vuela a dejarme sola! ―Chappy se colgó de la ojivioleta.

― ¡¿Eh?! No lo haré, pero tranquilízate Chappy.

― ¡Nee-san! ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? ―Kon lloraba aún bajo el pie de la shinigami.

Ichigo cogió al peluche para iniciar una acalorada discusión, aun dentro de la tienda y en plena comida. Rukia se limitó a soportar que Chappy no la soltara por casi todo el día; por lo menos hasta que le pidió el Gigai y regresar a donde no pensó que volvería después de varios meses.

Al caer la noche todos se retiraron, y poco a poco fueron dividieron sus caminos con excepción de Ichigo y Rukia, quienes iban al mismo destino. En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro de la casa del pelinaranja, este fue recibido por un fuerte puntapié de su padre seguido de una acostumbrada pelea entre ambos. Rukia presenciaba todo desde el umbral de la puerta hasta que Yuzu cogió su mano y la guio hasta el comedor y servirle un poco de curry.

―Rukia, tenía mucho tiempo que no te veíamos. ―le sonreía.

― ¡Eh! Sí, mucho tiempo. ―solo veía el plato de curry.

― ¿Hum?, ¿No tienes hambre?

― ¡Eh! La verdad no mucha. ―toco su pansa al recordar que Yoruichi se comió casi todo lo que Ururu y Jinta prepararon para la cena.

―Sé que aun tienes hambre, así que come algo. ―Ichigo se sentó a su lado con un gran chichón en su cabeza.

―No me molestes. ―cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos algo molesta.

―Tonta.―dejo de verla para adueñarse de su plato con curry y comérselo.

― ¡Hermano, eso es para Rukia! ―Yuzu se recargo en la mesa para reprender a Ichigo.

―Vamos hijo, no seas maleducado con la pequeña Rukia. ―Isshin se frotaba la mejilla por culpa del golpe que su hijo le propino.

El alboroto familiar era normal en esa casa, por lo mismo Karin estaba acostumbrada a ver la televisión con tanto ruido a su alrededor.

::::

::::

::::

::::

El siguiente día se presentó más pronto de lo que pensaron y a pesar de que Rukia madrugo solo estaba sentada, a la orilla de las cobijas del armario, observando el pequeño tuvo que contenía a Chappy. Muchas emociones comenzaban a acumularse dentro de su corazón, mismas de las cuales ya quería deshacerse para estar en paz.

― ¿Rukia? ―se frotaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano. ― ¿Desde a qué hora estas despierta?

―Levántate, tenemos que ir con Urahara. ―se tragó la píldora. ―Chappy, quédate aquí y no causes problemas. ―saco de entre las cobijas hojas de papel y algunos plumones.―Ten.

―Gracias señorita Rukia. ―Chappy se acomodó en el armario para dibujar.

― ¿Estas bien? ―Ichigo la veía desconcertado.

―Sí, solo quiero irme ya. ¿Hum?... ¿Dónde está Kon? ―miraba para todos lados.

― ¿Kon? ―se rasco la mejilla. ―Quizá se quedó con Urahara o intento huir como siempre lo hace.

―De acuerdo, te espero afuera. ―abrió la ventana. ―Apresúrate.

― ¡Ok! ―miro al armario. ―Chappy, ¿Sabes que le ocurre a Rukia?

― ¿Eh? ―dejo de dibujar para verlo. ―Mi señorita no me dijo algo, además de haberlo hecho no te lo diría. ―le enseño la lengua antes de seguir dibujando.

― ¡Tsk! Maldita. ―la vio con enfado. Sin embargo, tuvo que apresurarse para alcanzar a Rukia e ir rápidamente con Urahara y Yoruichi.

Tan pronto como se arregló, y le encargo su cuerpo a Chappy, salió por la ventana. En el instante en que vio a Rukia correr por los tejados comprendió que ya debían irse, así que la siguió. Iba lo más rápido que su neófito shunpo se lo permitía, pues aún no lo dominaba al igual que las Artes Demoníacas. Al alcanzarla trato de adelantarse para interponerse en su paso y preguntarle la razón de su mal humor, pero Rukia solamente le respondía que nada le ocurría.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente a la tienda de Urahara, donde Tessai los esperaba para llevarlos hasta el cuarto de entrenamiento. En el corto camino, les explico que lo más probable es que no saldrían ni del cuarto de entrenamiento ni de la tienda, pues ni Urahara ni Yoruichi querían desperdiciar tiempo. A esto, Ichigo le reclamo que pasaría entonces con su cuerpo y con Chappy, a lo que Ururu rápidamente le respondió que Jinta ya estaba en camino a su casa para traerlos.

―Además, Kon se quedó con nosotros, por lo que él puede ocupar tu cuerpo mientras tanto, ademas de asistir a tu instituto. ―Ururu lo veía con miedo.

― ¡Tsk! Lo que me faltaba, que ese maldito peluche tome mi lugar otra vez en el instituto.

―No te alteres, Ichigo. ―Rukia mantenía los ojos cerrados y caminaba despreocupadamente.

―Es fácil para ti pues tu Alma artificial no resultó ser un pervertido. ―la veía como si deseara ahorcarla.

― ¿No recuerdas como es Chappy verdad? ―le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir por quien tenía al peor candidato para cuidar de su cuerpo y su Gigai. Sin embargo, su cómica discusión fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en sus cabezas, por el bastón de Urahara:

― ¡Ahhh!, ¡Maldición!, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ―Ichigo quería golpearlo, pero Tessai lo cogió del cuello del Kimono para detenerlo.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? ―Rukia intentaba reprimir unas grandes lágrimas que ya estaban por salir.

―No vinieron a perder el tiempo, están aquí para entrenar así que empecemos de una vez.

Urahara tenía un semblante serio y frío, lo cual les indico a la ojivioleta y al ojoambar que no bromeaba y realmente quería hacer esto con la mayor seriedad posible. Por lo tanto, ambos asumieron que él y Yoruichi no esperaban algo tan simple como una discusión entre amigos, sino un verdadero enfrentamiento.

Sin más preámbulos, los dos siguieron a Urahara hasta donde la morena los esperaba con los brazos cruzados y sumamente disgustada por su falta de seriedad. Ichigo pudo notar que a tras de ella habían varias dianas y maniquíes:

― ¿Hum? Yoruichi, ¿Para qué son esos tiros al blanco? ―señalo con ironía.

―Las dianas son para Rukia, tú preocúpate por lo que Urahara preparo para ti. ―señalo en dirección a Ururu y Tessai.

― ¡Tsk! Demonios, ese loco piensa enfrentarme a la niña de fuerza sobrenatural ya ese loco fortachón. ―los miraba muy asustado al recordar su primer entrenamiento.

― ¿Para qué quieres que entrene con esas dianas? ―Rukia se acercó a la morena.

―Primero quiero que fortalezcas tu Kido, sé que eres muy buena en las artes demoníacas pero pretendo sacar todo tu potencial. ―la vio fijamente a los ojos. ―Quiero que aprendas a usar el Kido sin tener que rezar todo el conjuro.

― ¿Qué? ―la ojivioleta abrió se paralizo. ― ¡Eso es imposible, solo los shinigamis de alto rango pueden hacerlo! ―apretó con fuerza sus puños. ― ¡Eso toma décadas, y no todos los altos rangos lo logran!

― ¡Ya lo sé! ―Yoruichi la cogió del cuello de su Kimono para levantarla del suelo. ―Sí pude lograr que Ichigo consiguiera el Bankai en tres días, sé que podre hacer que tú realices un Kido sin recitarlo.

La ojivioleta abrió poco a poco sus puños y relajo su semblante, indicándole a Yoruichi que aceptaba el reto con tal de ser más fuerte. Lo único que ahora deseaba saber es si la ayudaría a entrenar el arte de la espada, pues ese siempre su punto débil a pesar de que Kaien entrenaba con ella arduamente.

―También te ayudare a sacar todo el potencial de Sode no Shirayuki, pero ―poso su mano en el pequeño hombro. ―debes dejar de estar confundida, ¿Sabes a que me refiero, cierto?

―Sí.―estaba consciente de que Sode no Shirayuki no sería capaz de brindarle todo su poder si su corazón estaba inquieto.

―Bien, que comience la diversión. ―Urahara sonreía como el sombrerero loco ante una mesa repleta de tazas de té.

De esa forma, toda la mañana los ex-shinigamis iniciaron con su rudo entrenamiento. Para esto, los separaron a ambos polos del campo desértico para que no se distrajeran y/o interrumpieran al momento de ejecutar ataques.

Yoruichi obligo a Rukia a dar en el blanco a las dianas, hecho que no se le dificulto a la ojivioleta pues en verdad era excelente en las artes demoníacas. Aunque, el verdadero problema empezó cuando la morena le exigió más concentración y que no recitara ni un solo verso. La paciencia no era algo con que podían contar, pues realmente debían mejorar.

Al pasar las horas, Rukia ya mostraba señas de cansancio y exasperación, pues por más dominio que tuviera en el Kido no daba indicios de poder ejecutarlos sin pronunciar aunque sea una sola línea del verso.

Por su lado, Ichigo se sometió nuevamente a la ridícula vestimenta con la que Urahara lo entreno por primera vez. A pesar de lo incómodo y ridículo que se sentía, el pelinaranja manifestaba que había adquirido más experiencia en el dominio de la espada. El único "pero" seguía siendo su nulo control de su reiatsu, del shunpo y ni hablar de las artes demoníacas.

Urahara se dedicaría únicamente a que Ichigo controlara lo mejor posible su poder espiritual, de esa forma podría explotar al máximo el poder de Zangetsu: y en cuanto al shunpo, este lo adquiriría con la práctica, y del Kido sencillamente no se lo enseñaría pues su punto fuerte era su zanpakuto.

Solo la interrupción de Jinta, Kon y Chappy, al llamarlos para cenar, ayudo a que los jóvenes se dieran un respiro.

―Señorita Rukia, ¿Está cansada? ―Chappy le acercaba una taza de té.

―Un poco. ―cogió la taza y se la llevo a la boca. ―Gracias.

― ¡Nee-san, no deberías de esforzarte tanto! Podrías hacerte daño. ―Kon estaba molesto y preocupado.

―Estoy bien. ―mantenía la mirada en el té.

―Urahara, ¿En verdad nos tomara las semanas que dijeron para poder progresar? ―Ichigo sostenía una taza.

―Eso depende de ustedes, nosotros solo los estamos ayudando. ―Urahara bebió un poco de sake.

―Dejen de preocuparse. ―Yoruichi pidió una tercera ronda de curry. ―Son buenos, solo deben dejar el miedo y las angustias atrás. ―miro específicamente a Rukia.

―Gracias por la comida, me retiro a mi habitación. ―dejo la taza en la mesa y se paró. ―Vamos Chappy, dormirás conmigo.

― ¿Eh? Sí señorita. ―la pildorita la siguió muy contenta.

― ¿Qué le pasa a Rukia? ―el pelinaranja la veía cerrar la puerta al salir.

―Kurosaki, ¿Has hecho bien las cosas? ―Urahara encendía una pipa. ―Has puesto en claro tus sentimientos, supongo.

― ¡Tsk! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ―frunció su ceño y lo vio con desagrado.

―Ichigo, es importante que ambos mantengan un equilibrio. ―la morena pedía una tercera jarra de sake. ―Tú mismo lo dijiste, que ella detuvo tu lluvia interna, ahora es tu turno de detener la tormenta que ella sostiene en su corazón.

―Pensé que lo estaba logrando.―golpeo su puño contra la mesa. ― ¡Tsk!

―Ten paciencia, para ella también fue difícil sacarte de esa depresión. ―Urahara lo veía detenidamente.

―Eso espero.

Ichigo miraba sus manos como si algo se hubiera escapado de entre sus dedos, haciéndolo sentir impotente y sin la capacidad de proteger a quienes más ama, en especial a Rukia.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Inmediatamente de acomodar los futones se acostó dándole la espalda a Chappy, quien le pregunto si algo que ocurría, la pildorita esperaba que le respondiera con negativas, como siempre lo hacía, pero esta vez se enfrentó a una cuestión que la enmudeció:

―Chappy, ¿Crees que… merezco ser querida? ―se aferró a la manta. ― ¿Crees que puedo amar a otro hombre?

― ¿Eh? Señorita Rukia, ¿Está queriendo decir que ama al pelinaranja testarudo? ―se acostó a lado de ella.

―Yo… en realidad no lo sé. ―cubrió la mitad de su rostro con la manta al recordar las dos noches que estuvo con él.

―Si me permite, creo que cuando esta con ese atolondrado usted adquiere un hermoso brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa no es forzada.

― ¿Qué? ―se sorprendió ante la confesión de su pildorita.

―Lo que intento decir es que, usted se ve realmente feliz.

Rukia se acurruco en la manta y sus cavilaciones no la dejaron en paz al intentar razonar las palabras que Chappy le acaba de decir. _"¿En verdad lo estaré amando?"_, quería estar segura pues de esa forma podría resguardar el recuerdo de Kaien en su corazón e iniciar uno nuevo y real a lado de Ichigo.

.

Gracias por leer mi Fic ^.^

Att.: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)


	7. Chapter 7

**Historia original, sin finalidad de lucro. 100% IchiRuki**

**CONTENIDO LEMON (Soy amateur en escribir Lemon, así que espero les guste mi primer intento)**

**Los personajes y escenarios los tomo prestados pues pertenecen a Kubo Tite.**

**Si haces uso de mi historia FAVOR DE DARME LOS CRÉDITOS CORRESPONDIENTES, GRACIAS!**

**Facebook: KuchikiRukiaIchiRuki**

**.**

_**¿Qué ocurre cuando dos mundos se encuentran y crean confusiones en los sentimientos y deseos de una shinigami y un humano? ¿Qué pasa si de una pasión nace el amor? Y no cualquier amor, sino uno que va más allá de lo que pudieron haber imaginado pues el mundo del que ella proviene declara la guerra contra el amor que él profesa.**_

**.**

**Capítulo 7: Afín**

**.**

Durmió muy poco, pero lo suficiente para mantenerla despierta durante el entrenamiento del siguiente día. Básicamente la siguiente semana prácticamente vivían en el campo de entrenamiento, pues solo salían de ahí para cenar y dormir un poco. Por lo mismo, Ichigo y Rukia casi no se topaban, pues aun los mantenían alejados en su preparación, viéndose únicamente a la hora de cenar, pero la ojivioleta evadía la mirada y se retiraba demasiado rápido; aun con los berrinches que Kon le armaba para que se quedara.

Yoruichi comenzaba a creer que ese par de tontos estaban distanciándose nuevamente, por lo que le propuso a Urahara que por lo menos un día entrenaran juntos, bajo la excusa de ver sus potenciales, sus fallas y mejoras.

―Bien, tenemos un poco más de una semana que están desarrollándose y mejorando sus técnicas, pero esta ocasión lo demostraran enfrentándose el uno con el otro. ―Urahara los veía con una irónica sonrisa.

―Imposible, aun no domino bien el arte de la espada y menos he sacado todo el potencial de Sode no Shirayuki. ―la ojivioleta se mostró disgustada y ansiosa.

―Velo como una oportunidad de ver cuáles son los huecos que debes llenar para mejorar tu relación con tu zanpakuto. ―la morena poso su mano en el pequeño hombro de Rukia. ―No le temas a Zangetsu, créeme, él no te hará daño.

― ¿Están seguros de que es buena idea de que me enfrente con Rukia? ―Ichigo noto la agitación de la ojivioleta.

―Ya les dije que solo será esta ocasión, así que dejen de quejarse y pónganse en posición para que el combate empiece. ―Urahara golpeo con su bastón la cabeza del pelinaranja.

― ¡Auch! ¡No tenías por qué hacer eso sombrerero loco! ―una venita estaba por reventar de su frente.

Se posiciono, aun sobándose la zona golpeada, en frente de Rukia listo para recibir el primer ataque, ya que no quería ser él quien comenzara todo. Sin embargo, los segundos se tornaron eternos al notar que ella no lo haría.

― ¡Rukia, empieza! ―Yoruichi la obligo a atacar.

― ¡Hado #33, Sokatsui! ―la ojivioleta reacciono con lo mejor que tiene, su Kido.

Ichigo se sorprendió del nivel de fuerza espiritual que invertía en sus ataques, además de alternar los conjuros para dejarlo sin oportunidad de responder. En ese instante agradeció que Urahara lo obligara a entrenar junto a Ururu, Jinta y Tessai, pues su shunpo mejoró notablemente, ayudándolo a evadir los más posibles ataques que ella le lanzaba. Él estaba consciente de que Rukia es buena en combates cuerpo a cuerpo y con el Kido, sin embargo al emplear la espada era un poco lenta, así que la obligo a responder con su zanpakuto al escabullírsele hasta quedar frente a frente.

― ¡Tsk! ―entrecerró los ojos al sentir el gran peso de él sobre ella. ― ¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta mí?

― ¿Sorprendida? ―le sonrió al mismo tiempo que la obligo a defenderse con la espada.

―Maldito.―no le permitiría hacerla retroceder. ― ¡Tsk!

― ¡Ey! Sé que eres mejor. ―se apartó un poco de ella. ―Te lo demostrare. ―rápidamente dejo fluir su reiatsu para liberar su Bankai.

―Ese maldito, ¿Quiere asesinarme o qué? ―hablo para sí misma. ― ¡Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro!

―Lo siento, no me alcanzo. ―se apareció detrás de ella a punto de atacarla con su Getsuga Tensho.

Rukia se pasmo por un mili-segundo, aun así logro alejarse de él y llamar a Sode no Shirayuki.

―Mae, Sode no Shirayuki, Tsugi no mai, ¡Hakuren!

― ¡Tsk! ―por fracción de segundos estuvo a punto de ser acuchillado por cientos de cuchillos de hielo. ―Te dije que eres buena.

― ¡Hado #31, Shakkaho!

Mientras ellos proseguían con su entrenamiento, Yoruichi se percató de que Rukia aún mantenía su corazón confundido, por lo cual era evidente que no le sería fácil hacerla desarrollar y liberar por completo el poder de Sode no Shirayuki. Además de que, ocasionalmente, le gritaba instrucciones para que evitara valerse del Kido y respondiera más con su zanpakuto. Mientras que, Urahara solo provocaba a Ichigo para distraerlo y reprenderlo porque no se concentraba completamente en la pelea.

Se llevaron más de medio día en el entrenamiento y el agotamiento ya los embargaba por completo, así que en un momento de distracción, por parte del pelinaraja, Rukia rezo el conjuro de la Prisión de Luz de Seis Barrotes para someterlo y rematarlo con su primera danza: Tsukishiro.

Ichigo se pasmo al notar lo bien que Rukia podía responder en situaciones donde las decisiones definitivas pueden hacer cambios asombrosos.

― ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ―jadeaba. ―Maldición, Rukia, Pudiste matarme. ―se recargaba sobre sus rodillas e intentaba recuperar aire.

―Si lo hubiera querido estarías congelado. ―cogió la toalla que Chappy le ofreció. ―Aunque no lo parezca, puedo controlar las danzas y determinar si el enemigo únicamente se congele o muera dentro del hielo.

― ¿En serio? ―la vio fijamente. ―Rukia, ¿Entonces por qué te da miedo usar la zanpakuto?

La ojivioleta se paralizo ante la pregunta, removiéndole viejos recuerdos. Al único que le había contado sobre la forma que el Teniente, de la treceava división, murió era a Renji. _"Debe saberlo, él más que nadie"_:

―Porque yo mate a Kaien con mi espada. ―bajo la mirada y la cabeza.

― ¿Qué? ―no creía lo que le dijo. ―Debes tener una buena razón para haberlo hecho. ―la cogió de los hombros suavemente.

―Ichigo.―sujeto su mano para hacerla aun lado. ―Te contare todo. ―le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera fuera del campo desértico y de la tienda.

―Espero que con eso esa niña ya pueda sacar todo su poder. ―Yoruichi los veía alejarse.

Al estar afuera, lo hizo subir al tejado para poder sentir el gélido viento. Le dio la espalda, al acuclillarse en una orilla y abrazar sus piernas, antes de contarle la triste historia de cómo asesino a su teniente, al hombre que, cree, aun ama.

El ojiambar escucho atento cada palabra de la ojivioleta, no interrumpió ni cuestiono nada durante la anécdota. Únicamente observó cómo lloró y se limpió, ocasionalmente, con el dorso de su mano o con la manga del Kimono. Y cuando termino de relatar aquella fatídica noche, la única respuesta que dio Ichigo fue estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Rukia recordó cuando le relato la misma historia a Renji y la incomodidad que le causo al obligarla a corresponderle sus sentimientos. Pero esta vez todo era distinto, cuando el ojiambar la abrazo una electrizante sensación recorrió su columna vertebral y una intensa tranquilidad le permitió dejarse abrazar. Le gustó la forma en que su cuerpo se estremeció al escucharlo susúrrale, en el odio, que él también dejaría en sus manos su corazón.

―Kaien murió feliz entre tus brazos, salvaste su honor. ―hundió sus labios en el cuello de la shinigami.

―Yo no lo veo así. Soy una asesina. ―oculto su rostro en los brazos del él.

―Para él fuiste y serás siempre quien cuide de su corazón. ―la cogió del mentón para hacerla verlo. ―Ahora, yo quiero ser ese en quien puedes depositar toda tu confianza.

―Ichigo. ―se ruborizo y cerró los ojos al sentir los suaves labios de él en los suyos.

Kon estaba dispuesto a armarle un alboroto a Ichigo por estar a solas con su querida Rukia, pero en su lugar se pasmo al ver como ella le correspondía el beso. El peluche estuvo a punto de vociferar pero Chappy le cubrió la boca para que no interrumpiera, además de que le conmovió ver que su shinigami se estaba dando la oportunidad de no forzar una sonrisa más.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Cuando termino de devorar casi toda la cena, Yoruichi adopto su forma gatuna para vigilar a Rukia e Ichigo, pues no quería que se escaparan de nuevo y perder días de entrenamiento. Así que trepo el árbol para tener una mejor visión: un repentino abrazo, por parte de ella, que tumbo al ojiambar en el tejado, quedando boca arriba y con la pequeña mujer encima de él. Aunque, su atención se desvió un segundo al notar que Chappy apresaba a Kon evitando que interrumpiera aquel momento.

La gatita sonrió y bajo de nuevo a la tienda muy satisfecha, lo que llamo la curiosidad de Urahara por saber su favorable reacción, a lo que la morena se limitó respondiendo que posiblemente Rukia ya no se limitaría a desatar todo el poder de su zanpakuto.

― ¡Vaya! Hasta que Kurosaki hace bien las cosas. ―dijo antes de retirarse adormir.

―Descansa, Kisuke. ―Yoruichi le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza.

― ¡Uff! Esa mujer sabe cómo enloquecerme. ―encendió su pipa antes de ir a su habitación.

Cuando la pequeña estancia quedo vacía, Chappy bajo para atar a Kon y taparle la boca con un poco de cinta, de esa forma no molestaría a Rukia. Estaba por buscar un sitio donde esconderlo cuando escucho como los shinigamis entra al lugar, por lo que se puso tan nerviosa que casi la descubren. Finalmente aventó a Kon a la habitación de Jinta, pues su puerta estaba abierta, y ella se metió bajo la manta de su futón.

::::

::::

::::

::::

"_¿En verdad me ama? o ¿Solo me desea?"_ , se atormentaba en cada segundo que mantenía sus labios unidos a los de él. La duda le carcomía a pesar de las caricias, los besos, las entregas y las promesas. Estaba decidida a darle fin a la maldita incertidumbre, así que al separarse lo vio fijamente a los ojos para cuestionarlo:

―Ichigo.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―acariciaba su mejilla.

― ¿Qué sientes por mí? ―se apartó un poco de él. ― ¿Amor? O ¿Deseo?

― ¿Eh? ―le sorprendió lo directa que fue.

―Por favor, dímelo. ―bajo la mirada.

―Rukia―la levanto del mentón para que lo viera otra vez. ―No niego que al principio negaba la existencia de amor hacia ti, por lo que el deseo era más fuerte.

―Ya veo. ―cogió su mano para alejarla de su rostro.

―Espera, aun no acabo. ―se acercó un poco a ella. ―Después de lo que hemos vivido puedo asegurarte que aun te deseo, pero el amor esta ganado.

Los preciosos ojos violetas de la shinigami se iluminaron ante la confesión de su amante, pues eso le ayudaba a convencerse aún más de que un nuevo amor podía alojarse en su corazón. Repentinamente lo tumbo en el tejado al abrazarlo y lloro un poco sobre su pecho.

―Rukia, ¿Estas bien? ―la abrazaba.

―Empezare a estar bien. ―se aferró a la ropa de él.

―De acuerdo. ―la dejo estar por un rato más de esa forma antes de bajar a descansar.

Minutos después, mientras bajaban, Ichigo le proponía a Rukia pasar aquella noche juntos, pero antes de obtener respuesta escucharon un extraño ruido que los distrajo de sus planes pasionales.

― ¿Hum?, ¿Qué fue eso? ―se adelantó para averiguar que provoco el ruido. ―No hay nadie, todas la luces estaban apagadas.

―Creo que es mejor que descansemos.

―Pero… ―se volvió a verla con tristeza.

―Debemos descansar, además… ―se rasco la cabeza. ―…no estamos solos y Chappy debe estar dormida. ―se ruborizo.

― ¡Ok! ―la sujeto de la cintura y se encorvo un poco para darle un beso de buenas noches.

―Duerme bien, Ichigo. ―sonrió y se apartó de él.

―Hasta mañana, Rukia.

Al estar en la seguridad de su habitación, Rukia suspiro profundamente antes de quitarse el kimono y quedarse únicamente con el juban (ropa interior). Y en el instante en que su cabeza toco la almohada, Chappy le espanto el sueño cuando comenzó a interrogarla sobre su situación sentimental con el testarudo shinigami sustituto:

―Chappy, se supone que deberías estar dormida. ―se volvió para verla.

―Lo siento señorita, pero tengo curiosidad. ―parpadeo suplicante.

― ¡Ok! ―entrecerró los ojos con enfado. ―Pues… ―oculto su boca, con su puño, al fingir un poco de tos. ―… al parecer ya somos pareja. ―se ruborizo al decirlo en voz alta.

― ¡Pyon, Pyon! ―arrojo la manta a un lado y brinco sobre el futón. ―Lo sabía, lo sabía, ya son amantes.

― ¿Eh? ―se incorporó para calmarla. ― ¡Shhh! Cállate, los despertaras. ―la sujeto de los hombros. ― ¿Cómo que amantes?, ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

―Pues, lo leí en una de las revistas que tienen aquí; decía que si dos personas se atraen son amantes.

― ¿Pero qué demonios lees? ―la veía con desconcierto y disgusto.

―En serio, decía que solo cuando dos personas comparten tiempo juntos se les considera amantes.

― ¿Amantes?

―Sí, dos personas que están realmente enamoradas. ―sonreía de oreja a oreja. ― ¿Hum? Por cierto, señorita Rukia, ¿Usted ha estado íntimamente con él?

Rukia se petrifico ante la indiscreta pregunta de su pildorita, e inmediatamente le cubrió la boca y le indico que se bajara la voz antes de cuestionarla sobre el porqué le había hecho semejante pregunta.

―Demonios.―susurraba. ― ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ―parecía que fuego emergía de sus ojos.

―Pues, en la revista leí que muchas veces las parejas que se aman suelen tener relaciones.

―¡Uff! ―cerro los ojos. ―Chappy, mejor duérmete ya.

―Lamento si la moleste señorita. ―bajo la mirada y una nubecita negra le llovía sobre la cabeza.

―Note preocupes Chappy, solo ya no me hagas esas preguntas y mucho menos se las comentes a alguien. ―le revolvía el cabello.

―Está bien.

En seguida ambas se acostaron, viéndose la una a la otra, listas para dormir, aunque la ojivioleta no dejaba de sonreír ante la picara propuesta que Ichigo le había hecho antes de ser interrumpidos. Además, la pregunta de su pildorita la había dejado ciscada, haciéndola cuestionarse su nueva condición de amantes y no por el hecho de ser infieles, más bien por el filológico hecho de que entre ambos existe el amor y el deseo.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Un par de pataditas en su rostro le espantaron el sueño y malhumorándolo, estaba dispuesto a armar un alboroto a quien lo haya despertado, sin embargo la burla ocupo el lugar del disgusto al ver a Kon amarrado y con una cinta en la boca:

― ¿Quién te amarro? ―decía entre risas.

― ¡mnmnmn! ―intentaba gritar a través de la cinta.

―De acuerdo, ven. ―le arranco de un solo jalón la cinta, provocando que el peluche gritara como loco.

― ¡Ahhhh!, ¡Maldito Ichigo!, ¡¿No podías quietármela con más delicadeza?! ―le mostraba sus dientes de felpa

―Guarda silencio o si no te dejare amarrado todo el día. ―le propino un coscorrón.

― ¡Nee-san!, Iré con mi hermosa nee-san para que me ayude. ―ya se encaminaba a la puerta pero el ojiambar lo detuvo.

―Ni te atrevas a meterte a su cuarto. ―lo levanto a la altura de su rostro para verlo amenazadoramente. ―No quiero que le hagas algo pervertido.

― ¡Tsk! Te odio. ―hizo ademan de ignorarlo y se dejó desatar. ―Por cierto, Urahara quiere que vayas al campo de entrenamiento. ―estiraba sus pequeñas extremidades. ― ¡Ahhh! Se siente bien ser libre. ―salió de la habitación buscando a Ururu para que le diera algo de comer.

― ¿Tan temprano? ―sin chistar se vistió para ir con el ojigris.

Mientras salía del cuarto pudo ver como Rukia daba la vuelta por el pasillo que conducía al cuarto subterráneo, _"¿Hum? ,¿Por qué nos querrá tan temprano en el entrenamiento?"_, pensó al mismo tiempo que seguía, a una distancia considerable, a Rukia hasta el punto de encuentro.

Una vez en el sitio, se acercó a la shinigami para preguntarle si Yoruichi la había mandado llamar y si sabía la razón por la cual debían estar ahí a esa hora, pero fue en vano pues la ojivioleta tampoco sabía la razón:

―Simplemente Yoruichi, en su forma gatuna, fue a despertarme para indicarme que viniera aquí.

―Ya veo. ¿Qué estarán planeando ese par de locos? ―hizo una mirada de desconcierto e impaciencia.

Seguían esperando a sus maestros cuando de pronto una voz, que los llamaba, los obligo a voltear a las escaleras solo para ver que Orihime, Uryu y Chad iban hacia ellos. Mientras la ojigris corría a ellos, no dejaba de agitar la mano y de sonreír.

― ¡Kurosaki, Kuchiki!

―I…Inoue.―la veía con algo de miedo por la forma en que se acercaba. ― ¿Qué hacen aquí?

―Vinimos a entrenar con ustedes. ―sin aviso abrazo a la pequeña shinigami. ―Me da mucho gusto verte.

―Pero nos vimos hace un par de semanas. ―le correspondió el fuerte abrazo.

― ¡Eh! Inoue, ¿Urahara les dijo que vinieran? ―Ichigo veía como Rukia sufría con tanto cariño de su amiga. ―Creí que entrenarían por su cuenta.

―No seas tonto, Ichigo. Los trajimos aquí para que se apoyen los unos a los otros, es otra forma de medir sus avances. ―Yoruichi caminaba detrás de Uryu y Chad.

―Kurosaki, no tendré piedad en el entrenamiento. ―el ojiazul se acomodaba las gafas.

― ¡Hum! No me sorprende que digas eso Ishida. ―Ichigo lo veía con desagrado.

―Uryu entrenara contigo, Orihime y yo entrenaremos con la pequeña Kuchiki. ―Chad levanto el pulgar.

― ¿Y yo por qué con este relamido? ―señalo exasperado a Uryu.

―A mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero es lo que Urahara y Yoruichi indicaron.

― ¡Ash! Dejen de pelear, y comencemos a entrenar. ―la morena jalo las orejas de ambos chicos y los obligo a encaminarse a donde Urahara los esperaba. ―Bien, vamos, nosotros entrenaremos donde siempre.

― ¡Ok! ―la ojivioleta se encamino junto a Orihime y Chad hasta donde Yoruichi.

Rápidamente la morena les explico la función que adoptarían para ayudar a Rukia a desarrollar y explotar todo su potencial, sin dejar de lado la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo con sus propias habilidades. Chad se encargaría de explotar el poder de Sode no Shirayuki, mientras que Orihime se encargaría de ayudarla a mejorar su habilidad en las Artes Demoníacas, al exigirle que no rezara los conjuros. Gustosa, Orihime fue la primera en comenzar un combate entre su Shun Shun Rikka y el Kido de la shinigami. Y, aunque al principio, Orhime dudaba mucho en contraatacar a Rukia, limitándose a rechazar el Kido con su Santen Kesshun, esta fue reprendida por la shinigami:

― ¡Tsk! Inoue, no te cohíbas, atácame también. ―jadeaba de cansancio.

―Pero… ―junto sus manos a la altura de su corazón. ―… no me gusta hacer daño.

― ¡No seas tonta, no estás aquí para hacerme daño, estas aquí para que ambas saquemos lo mejor de nuestro poder! ―sin chistar le lanzo un nuevo ataque. ― ¡Hado #31, Shakkaho!

― ¡Kuchiki! ―sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ― ¡Koten Zanshun!

Por fin Orihime respondió con su técnica de ataque y aunque débil, a causa de su nulo instinto asesino, logro que fuera el inicio del progreso de su fortalecimiento. Prosiguieron así por casi más de una hora, pues poco a poco la shinigami incitaba a la ojigris a no dejar de usar su técnica de ataque, haciéndola usar muy poco su defensa.

Solo tuvieron unos minutos de descanso antes de continuar con lo que dejaron pendiente, y a Yoruichi le preocupaba un poco el hecho de que, a pesar de que el avance fuera significativo en ambas, no hubiera tiempo suficiente para el perfeccionamiento de la zanpakuto.

Por ese día lo dejara de ese modo, pues el estresarla más no serviría de nada, lo que la consolaba era que sus sentimientos estaban cada vez más estables.

―Bien, es suficiente, ya podemos descansar. ―la morena aplaudió un par de veces.

― ¡Ah! De acuerdo ¡Ah! ―Rukia jadeaba de cansancio.

― ¡Ahhh! Muero de hambre. ―Orihime apretaba su pansa. ―Ya hace ruiditos. ―dejo un momento de silencio para que todos oyeran como rugía su estómago.

― ¡Hum!, ¡Vaya, Inoue! Sí que tienes hambre. ―Chad la veía con curiosidad.

― ¡A cenar! ―la morena se alejó, con el puño en alto por la alegría de comer.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Las reglas eran simples, mientras el quincy trataba de usarlo de alfiletero, con sus millares de flechas, Ichigo debía manejar a la perfección el shunpo al mismo tiempo que contraatacaba. Esto causo la exasperación del pelinaranja pues le reclamo a Urahara el por qué no fue mejor Yoruichi quien le enseñaba a manejar el shunpo si ella es la experta en la materia.

― ¡No te distraigas Kurosaki! ―usaba su mano como megáfono. ―Yoruichi esta con la pequeña Rukia ahora. Además, se supone que ella te enseño lo básico cuando te entreno para que desarrollaras el Bankai en tres días, ¿Lo olvidaste? ―su tono era burlón.

― ¡Tsk! Maldito sombrerero loco.

― ¡Presta atención Kurosaki! ―Uryu le lanzaba una nueva avalancha de flechas.

― ¡Ahhh! ―respondió con el Getsuga Tensho. ― ¡Maldito Ishida!

― ¡Libera el Bankai! ―Urahara le gritaba desde lo alto de una de las rocas.

― ¡No me digas que hacer!

Era obvio que Urahara le pidiera que liberara el Bankai, pues usualmente Ichigo es tan impulsivo que lo libera desde el inicio de la batalla. Aunque, también le exigió que lo hiciera pues su shunpo mejoraba considerablemente cuando liberaba a Tensa Zangetsu.

El avance de ambos era más rápido que el de Rukia con Orihime y Chad, pues al termino de ese día Ichigo por lo menos ya dominaba, casi por completo, el shunpo. Sin embargo, detuvieron el entrenamiento de ese día para ir a cenar, pues el tiempo se les fue volando.

―De acuerdo, vayan a comer. ―el ojigris se encaminaba a la salida. ― ¡Oh! Justo a tiempo, ahí van los demás. ―miraba como Yoruichi y los demás salían del campo.

―Rukia.―el pelinaranja vio la ropa sucia de la shinigami

―Se nota que se esforzaron mucho. ―Uryu hacia lo mismo con Orihime.

― ¡Hum! Pero… ―vio con desconcierto a Chad. ―… él va como si nada, se ve más fresco que una lechuga.

―Porque él no entreno hoy con Rukia, lo hará mañana.

― ¿Entonces para que lo hicieron venir hoy?

―Obvio, para que viera la forma de combate de Rukia para que así pueda obligarla asacar todo su potencial. ―Urahara comenzó a caminar.

―Tranquilo Kurosaki, no te matare. ―Uryu palpo el hombro del pelinaranja al pasarlo de largo.

―Gracias.―lo veía con enfado ante la burla.

Cuando los tres llegaron al comedor enseguida se sentó a lado de Rukia. Deseaba preguntarle cómo le había ido con Orihime, pero con todos ahí se cohibió, haciéndose torpe ante los nervios y causándole daños colaterales a la shinigami: derramo té sobre sus piernas por lo que la quemo un poco; estornudo y le escupió un poco de arroz en la mejilla; cuando pasaba la jarra de sake, a Yoruichi, la dejo caer sobre su cabeza, bañándola con el licor; entre otras cosas. Kon y Chappy estaban más furiosos que la misma Rukia, y pese a todos los intentos de disculpa, Ichigo no evito ser acosado por ambos.

Orhime, Chad y Uryu se mostraban divertidos al igual que sus anfitriones; les causaba gracia el ver pelar de forma cómica a Ichigo con Kon y Chappy, la única que se limitó a reír un poco antes de retirarse fue Rukia.

―Lo siento, ir a bañarme. ―se levantó para observar su kimono empapado de té y sake.

―El agua ya debe estar caliente, Jinta hace un buen trabajo calentando el baño. ―Urahara sonrió.

―Toma, así podre lavar tu uniforme. ―Ururu le dio una yukata.

― ¡Eh! Gracias, Ururu.

―Descansa Kuchiki. ―Orihime le hacía un gesto con la mano y le sonreía.

―Hasta mañana Kuchiki. ―Chad hacia a un lado su cabello de la cara.

―Duerme bien. ―Uryu se acomodó las gafas.

―Buenas noches. ―salió del lugar.

Cuando la shinigami se había ido a darse un baño, Ichigo había dejado de pelear con Chappy y Kon, quien se encaminaba al cuarto de baño hasta que el ojiambar lo detuvo. En ese momento, Orihime lo miro para preguntarle cómo iban las cosas entre ambos; esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes, en especial de Kon. El pequeño peluche no dejaba de gritarle que pretendía con Rukia, pero Ichigo lo ignoro para responderle a Orihime que aparentemente las cosas iban mejor, sin embargo temía que ella cambiara de idea.

―No cambiara de idea. ―Yoruchi cogía otra jarra de sake. ―Ella comienza a estar segura de que en verdad la amas, lo único que debes hacer es seguir demostrándole esa verdad.

― ¡Oh!, ¡Y sí que lo hace! ¡Pyon! ―Chappy se levantó su dedo índice.

―¿Hum? ¿De qué hablas Chappy? ―la ojigris la veía con curiosidad.

― ¡Oh, oh! Mi señorita me matara. ―recordó la advertencia de Rukia. ―Lo siento, no debí hablar.

―Chaaappyyy.―la morena, un poco ebria, la abrazo con la intención de que le dijera lo que sabía.

― ¡Nooo! ¡No puedo decir nada! ¡Pyon! ―deshizo el abrazo y salió corriendo a su habitación.

― ¡Tsk! No dirá lo que sabe. ―se malhumoro al perder un buen chisme.

La diversión y la bebida continuaron un rato más, tiempo idóneo para que nadie se percatara de que Ichigo se había escabullido, poco después, detrás de Chappy. Ni siquiera Kon se dio cuenta por estar atrapado en un tortuoso abrazo por parte de Yoruichi, misma que cantaba a todo pulmón junto a Orihime. Incluso Uryu y Chad cantaban los coros de las canciones de las chicas, mientras que Ururu tocaba un shamisen, creando el ambiente de una Casa de Té. Pero no fue hasta que Urahara ya deseaba dormir que dio un fuerte aplauso para llamar su atención y dar por terminada la velada:

― ¡Ok! Vayan a descansar, mañana les espera otro arduo día de entrenamiento. ―Urahara rodeo su cuello con el brazo de Yoruichi. ―Tessai, ayúdame a llevarla a descansar.

―Sí jefe. ―rodeo su cuello con el otro brazo de la morena.

Cuando se la llevaron, los demás siguieron el ejemplo y se retiraron: Orihime compartiría la habitación con Rukia y Chappy, mientras que Uryu y Chad, quienes se llevaron a la fuerza a Kon, con Ichigo, pues ya no habían habitaciones disponibles. Cuando los varones entraron a la habitación del ojiambar se vieron entre si preguntándose en qué momento dejo de acompañarlos en la cena.

― ¡Uff! Kurosaki, ni creas que te esperare, ya me dormiré. ―Uryu comenzó a acomodar su futón.

―Bueno, no creo que le haya pasado algo, ya nos habríamos dado cuenta, ¿O no? ―Chad imito al ojiazul.

―Sí, ha de estar por ahí pensando tonterías, vamos a dormir.

― ¡Ey! ¡¿Por qué me ataron de nuevo?!

―Porque probablemente querrás escabullirte a la habitación de Kuchiki e Inoue. ―Uryu le lanzo un zapato para callarlo.

Entre los berrinches de Kon, ambos chicos lograron conciliar el sueño sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que su amigo estuviera haciendo en quien sabe qué lugar.

Por otro lado, cuando la ojigiris entro a la habitación se encontró con Chappy algo pensativa y hecha ovillo sobre el futón. Se abrazaba las piernas y recargaba su mentón sobre las mismas, esto desconcertó a Orihime por lo que le pregunto a la pildorita que le ocurría. La pronta respuesta fue que le preocupaba que Rukia no se diera la oportunidad de ser feliz y la angustia porque se la llevasen a la fuerza a la Sociedad de Almas, a esto, su oyente le sostuvo la mano y la consoló afirmándole que Ichigo no permitiría que la alejasen de él ni de sus amigos. Chappy se calmó un poco al escucharla, por lo que no dejo de abrazarla un buen rato, hasta que Orihime la detuvo para que la ayudase a preparar los demás futones y esperar a Rukia.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Rukia aun escuchaba las risas y los murmullos de sus amigos, lo cual extrañamente la relajaba pues el saber que la apoyaban le gratificaba enormemente. Entre sonrisas comenzó a quitarse la ropa perfumada en sake y se sentó en el pequeño banco de madera para mojarse con el agua caliente, que Jinta le había preparado, dispuesta a disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad antes de proseguir con el entrenamiento del siguiente día. Enjabono y limpio su delicado cuerpo hasta que decidió que era momento de meterse en la tina y dejarse envolver por el embriagante vapor, cargado de un exquisito aroma e cerezos blancos.

Estaba tan serena que no se percató de una insistente mirada detrás del biombo dentro del cuarto de baño. Rukia estaba recargada en la pared y mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin llegar a dormir, ignorante de lo que está ocurriendo ahí dentro, únicamente se percató de la presencia de alguien cuando aquella persona hizo ruido al intentar meterse en el agua en la que ella reposaba:

― ¡¿Quién demonios…?! ―parpadeo al ver quien la asusto.

― ¡Shhh! No quiero que sepan que salí de la cena. ―el pelinaranja tenía un pie dentro de la bañera.

―Ichi…Ichigo…―se maravilló al ver la magnificencia del cuerpo de él. ― ¡Oh! ―no sabía que hacer al presenciar nuevamente la virilidad de quien la hacía feliz en toda la extensión de la palabra.

―Rukia.―metió el otro pie y se agacho para quedar cara a cara. ―Rukia. ―la abrazo.

Rukia sentía que su corazón latía frenéticamente y repentinamente se detenía, haciendo dolorosa la experiencia de evitar tener un encuentro con el hombre que se acercaba, al punto de oprimir sus pequeños senos con sus bien formados pectorales. Su cuerpo temblaba, de ansias, de nervios, de miedo y pasión, solamente sentía las caricias de Ichigo, a través del agua, en sus delicadas piernas. Podía percatarse que aquella mano se deslizaba peligrosamente a cierta zona que la descontrolaría.

―Espera, Ichigo. ―lo aparto un poco con ambas manos.

―Sabes que es lo único que no puedo concederte, Rukia te deseo más que nada en este mundo.

Ichigo acariciaba la pierna de la shinigami, mientras que con la otra se sostenía en la pared para no perder el equilibrio, además de flanquearla para evitar que huyera del lugar. Deslizaba cuidadosamente sus dedos por su pantorrilla, sus muslos, su cadera, su cintura hasta llegar a sus senos. Le fascinaba sentir aquellos montículos, firmes, sensibles y hermosos entre sus manos, que parecieran resguardaban algo frágil. Seductoramente la beso para distraerla de sus hábiles movimientos, con su mano, para juguetear un momento con su delicada feminidad. Con un leve movimiento circular de su dedo índice se propuso arrancarle suspiros y estragos a Rukia, misma que enseguida respondió con ligeros espasmos, rodeándolo del cuello para evitar hundirse en el agua a causa de las continuas vibraciones en su cuerpo. Estaba encantando de hacerla estremecer, por lo menos hasta que la shinigami lo abrazo con ambas piernas y, sujetándolo aun del cuello, lo acerco para susurrarle al oído que la hiciera suya, pues ese fuego de gozo la estaba enloqueciendo.

―Quiero que realmente lo disfrutemos. ―junto su frente a la de ella. ―Tu cuerpo es están exquisito.

― ¡Hah! Ichigo, hazme el amor. ―seguía estremeciéndose a causa de los jugueteos del ojiambar en su feminidad. ―Ichigo. ―instintivamente sujeto la virilidad de su amante para incitarlo al placer.

― ¡Hah! Rukia. ―cerro los ojos cuando una electrizante sensación recorrió cada fibra de su piel.

La ojivioleta busco sus labios para invitarlo a probar sus desesperados deseos por estar con él. Con una mano lo provocaba mientras que con la otra delineaba cada cicatriz y cada bien trabajado musculo de su amado. Sonreía entre los besos al notar que estaba logrando su objetivo, pues la magnífica virilidad con la que jugueteaba estaba adoptando una mayor rigidez, indicándole que el momento de estar con él estaba por llegar.

―Ichigo, hazme el amor. ―entre abrió los ojos para verlo. ―Ichigo. ―su voz era realmente seductora.

―Rukia.―no dejo de acariciar el seno derecho de la shinigami, tampoco freno los besos.

―Hazme tuya. ―le susurró al oído antes de que la acallara con otro beso.

―Te deseo. ―articulaba mientras colocaba su imponente cadera entre las piernas de ella. ―Rukia, no tienes idea de cuánto te deseo.

―Demuéstramelo.―se acomodó a modo de que embonara perfectamente. ―Demuéstramelo.

―Si eso quieres. ―no dejaba de expresar su necesidad por ella.

El estar dentro del agua le hizo las cosas más fáciles, pues gracias a la inagotable fuente de lubricación, Ichigo logro penetrar a Rukia sin problemas; incluso sin arrebatarle un agudo gemido de placer. Los vaivenes eran diferentes, pues el movimiento de sus cuerpos, al brindarse su dosis de pasión y lujuria, se descontrolaban por el oleaje del agua producido por las estocadas de él y el seductor movimiento de cadera de Rukia para que él se adentrara aún más en ella.

El inicio fue realmente dócil, suave y tranquilo pues ambos deseaban explorar sus cuerpos, acariciarse y besar cada punto sensible que los extasiara aún más. Ichigo no dejaba de mordisquear y besar los soberbios senos de la shinigami, le fascinaba provocar estremecimientos en ella. Y otra prueba de ello era que seguía jugueteando con aquella feminidad, pues no paraba de dibujar frenéticamente círculos que causaban más de un gemido de deleite a su amante.

No dejaba de arquearse bajo de él, le encantaba que la tocara, que la besara y la hiciera sentir que podía tocar el mismo infierno a causa de sus, cada vez más descontroladas, embestidas. El desquicio, nacido de aquellos habilidosos dedos en su pequeño clítoris, de aquella lasciva boca y lengua que mimaban sus senos, era cada vez más insoportable.

― ¡Hah! ―no lo soportaba más, así que se colocó de tal forma que quedo sentada en él.

― ¡Hah! ¿Qué haces? ―cerro los ojos y la abrazo.

―Hacerte mío. ―Rukia se levantó ligeramente para después repentinamente clavarse nuevamente en aquel miembro, aun deseoso de proseguir con aquel baile.

― ¡Tsk! Rukia. ―capto la intención.

La sujeto de la cintura lo más fuerte que sus húmedas manos se lo permitieron y así poder penetrarla con mayor rapidez. Rukia no se quedó atrás, alternaba el subibaja que él realizaba con un vaivén que los estimulaba aún más. El agua caía abruptamente, por los bordes de la bañera, al ritmo de su desenfrenado encuentro.

― ¡Hah! ¡Hah! ―cerro con fuerza sus ojos y abrió su boca para dejar salir los imparables gemidos y jadeos. ― ¡Hah! Ichigo… Ichi…go ¡Hah! ―se aferraba a su cuello.

― ¡Hah! Eres mía ¡Hah! ―no la soltaba de su fina cintura. ―Aun no puedo… creer que eres mía.

―Ichigo.―dejo escapar una lagrima, ¿De dolor, placer? Quizá de ambas. ― ¡Hah! ―levanto la cabeza dejando al descubierto su pálido cuello.

―Maldición.―no resistió besar aquella nívea y suave piel. ― ¡Hah!

Ichigo interrumpió de la nada su ya avanzado encuentro sexual, únicamente para salir de la bañera y sacar a Rukia. Esto la descontrolo pues la lava, que sustituyo su sangre, la carcomía por proseguir con su encuentro, y antes de que protestara, Ichigo la cargo para colocarla entre la pared y su musculoso cuerpo para acomodarse otra vez entre sus piernas:

― ¿Ichigo? ―lo veía con algo de miedo.

―Te necesito, te deseo. ―la abrazo al mismo tiempo que la penetraba nuevamente. ―Rukia.

― ¡Hah! ―con ambas piernas lo abrazo por la cadera para ayudarlo con las estocadas.

― ¡Hah!

Estaba más frenético, más apasionado y parecía como si el hecho de no hacerla suya realmente lo enloquecería. En cada embestida, Rukia hacia bailar su fina cadera para complementarse con Ichigo. No solo era el vapor resguardado por el onsen lo que nublaba su juicio, también era la vehemencia provocada por su necesidad de tener encuentros eróticos con aquel vigoroso hombre.

― ¡Hah! Ichigo… Ichigo… ¡Hah!

―Espera… ¡Hah!... espera. ―sabía que el momento culminante estaba por hacerse presente.

― ¡Hah! No… Ichi… ¡HAH! ―su cuerpo se estremeció completamente, lo prensó fuertemente con sus piernas y su feminidad se contrajo a tal grado que aprenso el miembro de Ichigo de tal forma que lo obligo a expulsar la prueba de su delirio.

― ¡Tsk! Rukia. ―no podía zafarse de las piernas de ella. ― ¡HAH! ―no pudo evitarlo, al escuchar el gemido de ella y disfrutar la cálida sensación del orgasmo buscado, él dejo que la prueba de su satisfacción la embargara.

― ¡Hah! ―jadeaba de cansancio y calor, además de que aún lo abrazaba con ambas piernas.

― ¡Hah! ―cogió el mentón de ella para que lo viera a los ojos. ―Rukia.

― ¡Ufff! ―parpadeo.

―Te amo. ―no la dejo responder pues le dio un tierno beso.

Rukia abrió completamente los ojos ante lo que había escuchado. En todo el encuentro, al igual que los dos anteriores, solo le había dicho que la deseaba, que la necesitaba carnalmente. Y aunque le había dicho que la protegería, incluso de su propio hermano, ella se limitaba a recibir el apetito sexual de quien no aseguraba amar, pues aun amaba a otro hombre. Sin embargo, al escuchar esas palabras y verlo a los ojos se convenció de que le decía la verdad: la deseaba, pero la amaba aún más.

― ¿Es verdad? ―sus manos tocaban sus mejillas.

―Claro que sí. ―junto su frente a la de ella. ―Eres hermosa, eres deseable, ―le beso la punta de la nariz. ―fuerte, decidida y delicada al mismo tiempo.

―No es verdad. ―bajo la mirada con tristeza.

―Sí lo eres. No por nada Renji sigue enamorado de ti y… ―suspiro. ―… Kaien se enamoró también.

―No me enorgullece eso, aunque realmente lo ame no pretendí jamás hacerlo separarse de su esposa.

―Lo sé, no tienes la culpa de eso. Sencillamente sucedió.

―Ichigo.―lo abrazo con fuerza y sollozo un poco.

―No importa cuántas veces tenga que repetírtelo o demostrártelo para que te convenzas de que es cierto. ―acariciaba su cabello aun mojado. ―Te amo, te amo.

Aquella seguridad termino por disipar las dudas y confusiones de Rukia, únicamente le faltaba poder pronunciar las mismas palabras que Ichigo le repetía. Y no era porque no lo sintiera, más bien era porque nunca le dedico esas palabras a quien amaba, por lo menos no en voz alta.

Ichigo disfrutaba acariciar la elegante figura de su amada, quien se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Las risas y el pudor se hicieron presentes después de que su encuentro se realizó, aun así le gustaba delinear, con calma, aquellos preciosos senos, delinear la piel de su cintura, sus hombros, su cuello, sus labios. Rukia hacia lo mismo: trazaba con la yema de sus dedos cada uno de los músculos de su amado, dibujar corazones con el agua que cubría su piel, besar cada una de las cicatrices visibles de su pecho, cuello y brazos. Ambos admiraban la obra de arte de la que podían complacerse exclusivamente cada vez que quisieran.

.

Gracias por leer mi Fic ^.^

ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Encuentros furtivos**

.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó profundamente dormida y gracias a que una constante luz se filtraba por las cortinas fue que se levantó y noto que Rukia aún no llegaba a dormir. Así que se dirigió a la ventana para ver de dónde provenía la luz para después buscar a su amiga. Al abrir un poco la cortina se percató de que la luz que la molestaba provenía del onsen.

― ¿Hum? Las luces del cuarto de baño están encendidas, pero… ―se rasco la mejilla. ―el WC está aquí adentro, ¿Alguien se estará bañando? ―miro su reloj de pulsera. ―No puede ser, ya pasa de la media noche, ¡Ah! ―se cubrió la boca y se fijó de no haber despertado a Chappy. ―Kuchiki, ¿Y si le ocurrió algo?, debo ir a ver.

Orihime se puso la bata, salió cautelosamente de la habitación y a hurtadillas se encamino al cuarto de baño. Para su suerte el patio tenia luz propia, así que no tenía que temer al ir a averiguar si no había ocurrido algo grave. Mientras se acercaba al onsen noto sombras filtrarse, por las ranuras de las maderas, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Al principio se paralizo al imaginar que algún extraño hubiera entrado y lastimado a su amiga, pensamiento que desecho rápidamente al sacudir con rapidez su cabeza.

―Inoue Orihime, mantén la calma, averigua si alguien la lastimo antes de alarmar a los demás.

A pasos temblorosos fue acercándose más al onsen, pensando mil formas de rescatara la shinigami sin hacer ruido. Ya estaba a un par de metros para abrir la puerta cuando, de pronto, esta se abrió dejando ver la pequeña figura de Rukia. Orihime cerró los ojos y extendió las manos con la intención de repeler algún ataque, pero en su lugar escucho un golpe seco y la voz nerviosa de su amiga:

― ¡Eh! Inoue, ¿Qué haces tan tarde afuera? ―a sus espaldas sujetaba la manija de la puerta.

― ¿Huh? ¡Oh, Kuchiki! Que gusto me da, creí que alguien se había metido para lastimarte.

― ¿Qué? ―la vio con desconcierto.

―Me quede dormida y cuando desperté vi que ya era tarde y no regresabas ―la abrazo con fuerza.

―Tranquila, se… se… ―movió los ojos de un lado para otro buscando alguna excusa. ―se me fue el tiempo, me quede… revisando mi teléfono para ver si mi Capitán trato de localizarme y…

―No importa, me tranquiliza saber que estas bien.

―Inoue, no tenías porque, soy una shinigami por lo que no pueden verme, a menos que tengan esa habilidad, además de que no permitiría que me trasgredieran sin antes defenderme. ¿No lo crees?

―Que distraída y olvidadiza, lo siento, solo me preocupe por ti. ―simulo darse un golpecito en la cabeza. ―Aunque admito que también quería que Chappy no se enterara, es algo chillona cuando se trata de ti.

―Lo sé. ―recordó que Ichigo seguía dentro. ― ¡Purrr! Hace frío, vayamos adentro. ―comenzó a caminar a la tienda.

―Muy bien.

Mientras caminaban Orihime le pregunto si sabía que provoco el golpe que se escuchó antes de verla, pero Rukia negó haber escuchado algo.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Cogió una toalla y se ofreció a secarle la espalda ya que no quería perderse ni un momento en que pudiera tenerla cerca y tocar su tersa piel. Sonreía cada vez que ella se movía y reía por culpa de las cosquillas. Al poco rato ambos estaban terminando de vestirse cuando una curiosidad lo distrajo:

―Ichigo, trajeron a Kon y tu cuerpo para que no te preocuparas de la asistencia a clases, pero…

―Lo sé. ―le dedico una mirada que denotaba arrepentimiento. ―En cuanto le iba a pedir a Kon que tomara mi lugar en la preparatoria sus ojos brillaron como siempre cuando ve a una linda chica.

― ¿Y eso que? ―entrecerró los ojos ante la obviedad. ― ¡Oh! Cierto, es un pervertido y seguramente hubiera hecho algo de lo cual hubieras que responder.

―Exacto, imagina si hubiera acosado a alguna chica y… ―se sonrojo ante la idea.

―No imagines esas perversiones. ―le aventó una toalla mojada.

―Tranquila, en realidad ―hecho la toalla a un canasto. ―me preocupaba ese hecho, quizá no lo hubiera hecho pero… la idea de que él usara mi cuerpo para estar con otra chica… ―la miro por unos segundos.

― ¿No te agrado? ―lo veía con duda.

―No.―se acercó para abrazarla por la cintura. ―Quiero que tanto mi lado humano como el shinigami sean solo tuyos. ―sonrió levemente. ―Suena estúpido pero…

― ¡Shhh! ―poso su índice en sus labios. ―Tal vez un poco, aunque me agrada la idea de que seas solo para mí. ―recargo su mejilla en su pecho.

―Me alegra haberte conocido aquel día, a pesar de la circunstancia.

―Comienzo a agradecer y a creer en aquel hilo rojo del destino del que me hablaste. ―sonrió al recordar la breve historia.

Ichigo estaba por besarla cuando escucho unos pasos a fuera del onsen. Se asomó entre las rendijas de las maderas para visualizar quien era, hasta que noto que se trataba de Orihime. Él reacciono rápidamente y termino de vestirse, no sin antes advertirle a Rukia que debía estar lista para salir e impedir que ella entrara y descubriera su travieso encuentro.

Se movían de un lado a otro acomodando las cosas y prepararse para lo que estuviera a punto de suceder, lográndolo justo a tiempo. Solo que al intentar abrir la puerta, Rukia se resbalo con una toalla mojada, y al sujetarse de la puerta golpeo a Ichigo con esta haciéndolo caer de espalda sobre el piso de madera. No desaprovecho el momento, así que salió rápidamente y cerro tras de sí la puerta. Para su fortuna Orihime tenía los ojos cerrados.

Después de la exaltación de la ojigris y la corta explicación, Rukia la encamino devuelta a la tienda alegando frío, pues Ichigo aún estaba encerrado y debía darle la oportunidad de salir. Ya dentro de la habitación, la ojivioleta se alivió al saber que su secreto estaba seguro, así que durmió tranquila y felizmente el resto de la noche.

En cuanto a Ichigo, este espero a que las luces se apagaran totalmente para salir y escabullirse sin que nadie lo viera. Entro exitosamente sin hacer ruido y silenciosamente se acomodó en su futón, ignorante de que un par de ojos brillantes lo observaron salir, después de Rukia, del onsen y entrar a la tienda.

::::

::::

::::

::::

El entrenamiento de Ichigo y Uryu fue un poco más temprano de lo usual y era Yoruichi quien los vigilaba, en lo que sus pupilos se reunían. Aparentemente todo marchaba bien, por lo menos hasta que el shinigami sustituto se arrodillo repentinamente, aferrando su mano izquierda a su costado derecho. Obviamente Uryu se enfadó por su falta de calentamiento antes de entrenar, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que no se trataba propiamente de una lesión o un calambre:

― ¿Te lastimaste Kurosaki? ―se agacho ara intentar tocar la zona doliente.

―Sí, estoy bien. ―cerraba los ojos del dolor. ― ¡Tsk! Demonios. ―trato de pararse pero no pudo.

―Ichigo, deja que te revisemos. ―Yoruichi lo obligo a quitarse la parte de arriba del kimono.

― ¡Ufff! Está bien.

Al quitare las vendas, ambos se percataron de que tenía un gran moretón en la espalda baja, por lo que la morena y el ojiazul se movieron para untarle un efectivo ungüento antes de cubrirlo nuevamente. Cuando el ojiambar se vistió de nuevo se enfrentó a una mirada asesina de Yoruichi, quien le pidió hablar en privado en lo que Uryu descansaba un poco.

―Estoy bien. ―se rascaba la cabeza.

―Solo es un moretón, pero procura tener más cuidado. ―aun le daba la espalda. ―Debes ser prudente y prestar atención. ―cruzo sus brazos, cerró los ojos y suspiro. ―Si quieren estar juntos no hay problema, solo procuren ser más cuidadosos si no quieren que alguien los encuentre.

― ¿¡Eh!? ―se ruborizo completamente. ― ¿¡Estás diciendo que tú…!? ―la señalaba con enfado.

―De vez en cuando me encanta dormir sobre el tejado en mi forma gatuna, en especial en tiempos de calor. ―lo veía de reojo. ―No te preocupes, no escuche nada, solo los vi salir del lugar porque la pequeña Orihime estuvo por descubrirlos.

―Hola Yoruichi. ―Orihime corría hacia ellos agitando la mano. ―Hola Kurosaki.

―Ahí viene Kisuke, los dejare con él. ―la morena se acercó a sus pupilos para llevarlos al otro lado del campo para entrenar.

Rukia se acercó rápidamente para saludar a Ichigo, quien sonrió instantáneamente con solo verla.

― ¡Kuchiki! Ven ahora mismo. ―Yoruichi le gritaba ya desde una considerable distancia.

― ¡Sí! ―solo le dedico otra sonrisa antes de correr.

―Kurosaki, ¿Por fin están saliendo? ―Uryu se colocó a lado de él.

―Digamos que sí. ―lo veía con duda.

― ¿Cómo que digamos que sí? Kurosaki, no debes jugar con la pequeña Kuchiki, sino ¿Qué sentido tendría que entrenemos para protegerla de nuevo? ―lo veía con disgusto.

―No me exprese bien, solo que ―se rasco la mejilla y veía para arriba. ―no hemos tenido una cita, aunque ya hemos dicho todo lo que debíamos decirnos. ―se sonrojo al recordar la noche anterior.

―Eres un tonto, este fin de semana no entrenaremos, deberías pensar a donde llevarla. Sé un poco caballeroso con ella, no porque sea una shinigami y una oficial en su escuadrón no significa que no sea una mujer.

Al alejarse el ojiazul, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba descuidando esa parte romántica en su nueva relación. _"Nueva relación, ni siquiera he tenido novia antes de Rukia, y el nombrarla de ese modo es un poco extraño"_, miraba en la dirección en que ella desapareció, preguntándose si ese término le incomodaría a Rukia.

::::

::::

::::

::::

El momento había llegado y Rukia debía entrenar con su zanpakuto, pero ya no le preocupaba pues su seguridad y confianza, al invocar a Sode no Shirayuki, cobraron fuerza. Y la forma más palpable de demostrarlo era en el enfrentamiento que tendría con Chad.

― ¡Brazo derecho del Gigante!

―Mae,Tsugino mai, ¡Hakuren!

― ¡Brazo izquierdo del Diablo!

―Someno mai, ¡Tsukishiro!

Rocas destruidas, avalanchas y columnas de hielo se dejaban ver en toda esa área del campo, y Yoruichi no dejaba de sonreír ante la notable fuerza de la shinigami. Mientras seguían entrenando, Orihime se acercó a la morena para preguntarse si había notado un cambio en los ataques de Rukia, obteniendo como respuesta una carcajada de la mujer felino:

―Deberías haberlo notado también, Orihime. ―con un gesto de cabeza señalo el siguiente ataque de Rukia: otro Hakuren. ―Observa.

― ¡Oh! ―abrió demasiado los ojos. ―Ese fue… más…

―Poderoso, a cada momento la columna y los cuchillos de hielo son más rápidos, más exactos y mortales. Tan solo mira lo exhausto que esta Sado.

―Es verdad. ―cubrió su boca con su puño al comprobar que Chad estaba sobre una rodilla y respirando agitadamente tras esquivar los poderes de Sode no Shirayuki.

― ¡Ok! Ese par lleva más de medio día entrenando. ―dio algunas palmadas para llamar la atención. ― ¡Chicos, es hora de descansar un poco!

― ¡Muy bien! ―gritaron al unísono los pupilos.

Iban limpiándose el sudor y riendo como viejos amigos pues nunca habían convivido mucho tiempo juntos, ni siquiera cuando salvaron al pequeño Yuichi Shibata. Mientras, Chappy ayudo a Ururu a llevar un par de canastas con comida suficiente pata todos.

Ya algo relajados, Yoruichi les recordó que faltaba una semana y media para que Renji se apareciera en el mundo de los vivos. Esto, causo una ligera tensión en todos los presentes, especialmente en la ojivioleta, quien había dejado de comer el pequeño sándwich que aun sostenía entre sus manos.

―No hay de qué preocuparse. ―la morena la veía de reojo.

―No me preocupo, se lo que debo hacer.

―Kuchiki.―Orihime la veía con tristeza.

―Descuida, Inoue. ―le dio una mordida a su sándwich. ―Ya lo dijo Yoruichi, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Durante los siguientes tres días el entrenamiento fue arduo, los progresos notorios y la seguridad elevada. Nada atemorizaría la confianza que todos habían sembrado, ni siquiera Rukia. Incluso Ichigo se enorgulleció al verla con la misma seguridad con la que la conoció hace varios meses atrás. Incluso Kon y Chappy festejaban los logros de cada uno de sus amigos.

Otra cosa que mejoro, fuera del campo de entrenamiento, eran los encuentros íntimos que Ichigo y Rukia planeaban con miradas, sonrisas e insinuaciones. Aprovecharon cada momento, no importaba si era en las pausas del entrenamiento, después de cenar o en el momento de darse un baño; siempre encontraron un hueco en el cual poder desencadenar su deseo sexual. Su sed, obsesión o necesidad, por tenerse, era tal que no se conformaron con tener relaciones una vez por día, incluso llegaron a encontrarse tres veces en uno solo.

El amor, la lujuria, la sensualidad, el erotismo y el deseo por estar juntos los había hecho perfeccionar cada encuentro. Conocieron perfectamente cada punto débil susceptible a caricias y jugueteos; las palabras correctas y las formas de alcanzar el elixir al mismo tiempo, pues ya eran tan afines que habían encontrado el equilibrio idóneo en el nivel sentimental como en el sexual.

En uno de sus deleitables momentos, Ichigo le susurró al oído si le agradaría la idea de la etiqueta "novios" entre ellos, pues su relación la habían llevado a más de un nivel. Por supuesto, Rukia no esperaba escuchar eso en medio de su dosis de lujuria, por lo que solo entre abrió los ojos para verlo de reojo:

― ¡Hah! ¿En serio… preguntas eso ahora? ―le dificultaba hablar.

―Sí, es importante. ―esta ocasión, se había asegurado de tener un sitio más agradable y confortable.

Estaban cubiertos, hasta la cintura, por una suave manta; Ichigo había juntado dos futones para que Rukia tuviera esta vez una superficie mullida bajo ella, en lugar de la dura madera con la que la oprimía o la inestabilidad del agua. También, buscaba realizar suaves vaivén y subibajas, a pesar de que ella ya tenía la costumbre de abrazarlo, con sus finas piernas, por la cadera para recibir toda su fuerza. Le fascinaba poder contemplar mejor como sus mejillas se ruborizaban, como su nívea piel se empapaba de perlas liquidas, como sus labios lo buscaban con más tranquilidad.

―Ichigo.―lo sujetaba del cuello y acariciaba su cabello anaranjado.

― ¡Hah! ―entrecerró los ojos pues el placer le dificultaba abrirlos totalmente. ―Rukia.

―Eres… ¡Hah!... extraño. ―lo acercaba más a ella.

―¿Entonces… que piensas?

―No lo sé… nunca contemple ese detalle… ¡Hah! ―en cada penetración sentía que un cosquilleo la recorría hasta cada célula de su ser. ― ¡Hah!

― ¡Ok! ―sin detener el vaivén, la flanqueo con ambos brazos. ―Yo si quiero.

― ¿Qué? ―aun entrecerraba los ojos y sus mejillas se colorearon aún más de carmín.― ¿Lo dices en serio?

―Sí.― le dio un beso. ―Quiero que seas mi novia.

―Ichigo.―le sujeto entre sus manos el rostro.

Entre sonrisas y tiernas miradas, su sensual baile culmino al mismo tiempo cuando Ichigo sintió la exquisita contracción de la feminidad de Rukia en su virilidad. Ambos gimieron al unísono, para enseguida caer rendidos uno a lado del otro, solo que la ojivioleta se acurruco a lado de él para recargar su mejilla sobre los grandiosos pectorales de su amando.

― ¿Lo dijiste enserio? ―se aferraba a él.

―Ya te dije que sí. ―con una mano acariciaba su espalda mientras entrelazaba la otra con la de ella. ―La verdad es que creí que te parecería ridícula esta situación.

― ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué soy una shinigami? O ¿Por qué no estoy viva? ―cerro los ojos ante la dolorosa realidad.

―Rukia, no digas eso. ―levanto su cabeza, del mentón, para que lo viera a los ojos. ―También soy un shinigami, sustituto o no, y eso, te guste o no, me une a tu mundo.

―Ichigo.―sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas.

―Me fascinas, eres la mujer más hermosa y la más sensual. ―le seco las lágrimas que surcaron su mejilla. ―Solo tú sabes cómo animarme ―sonrió. ―en más de un sentido.

―Tonto.―se sonrojo y le dio un golpecito en el abdomen.

― ¡Auch! Es verdad. ―carcajeo un poco antes de buscar sus labios para besarla.

Su abrazo y sus besos se prolongaron a más de un par de minutos, pues en esa ocasión tuvieron la suerte de que los dejaran solos en la tienda. Urahara se fue junto a Ururu, Jinta y Tessai por mercancía; Yoruichi decidió ir a la Sociedad de Almas por alguna novedad; Orihime, Uryu y Chad fueron a revisar y limpiar sus respectivas casas, no sin antes llevarse a Chappy y a Kon para que les ayudasen un poco.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Odiaba sus días libres ya que le daban tiempo de pensar e impacientarse porque el momento que tanto espera llegase pronto, de ese modo desataría ya la ira que había acumulado y desahogaría sus deseos con la mujer que ama.

Y para calmar las ansias, decidió ir por un poco de sake al bar de siempre y pensar que en algunos días esos horribles sentimientos, que lo carcomen, estaban por disiparse. Estaba solo, bebiendo y embriagándose cada vez más al punto de perder la conciencia. Ya al abrir los ojos se percató de que se encontraba en una de los cuartos del cuarto escuadrón:

― ¡Tsk!... ¿Qué hago aquí? ―intento sentarse. ― ¡Maldición! Este dolor de cabeza es demasiado punzante. ―tocaba su cabeza y noto que su cabello estaba suelto.

―No se mueva, se dio un golpe en la cabeza cuando perdió la conciencia. ―Hanataro lo veía del otro lado de la cortina que divida las camas de los pacientes.

― ¡Ash! Sí que me di fuerte. ―cerraba un ojo. ― ¿Hum? ¿Tú me trajiste hasta aquí?―lo veía con desconcierto y duda.

― ¿¡Ehhh!? ―negó con rapidez moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza y sus manos. ―No, los Tenientes Hisagi y Kira lo encontraron en el bar y lo trajeron aquí. ―bajo la cabeza pero no dejo de verlo. ―Estaba muy mal.

―Ya veo. ―se dejó caer en la cama. ―Me urge ir al mundo de los vivos. ―coloco sus manos a sus costados.

― ¿Lo dice por la señorita Rukia? ―Hanataro sonrió, pues le tenía mucho cariño.

―Y por Kurosaki Ichigo.

―Pero… Ichigo es su amigo. ―la sonrisa se desvaneció por la forma en que Renji lo dijo.

― ¡Tsk! ¡Ya lo sé! ―golpeo la cama con su puño. ― ¡Pero si tengo que enfrentarme a él para recuperar a Rukia, no me importara vencerlo! ―cerro con fuerza sus ojos. ― ¡Incluso podría matarlo de ser necesario!

Hanataro se asustó al escucharlo decir aquella atrocidad, así que salió corriendo de la habitación y del cuartel en busca del Capitán Ukitake. Por su lado, Renj, ignoraba a donde había ido corriendo aquel niño, y nada le importaba, lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Y al caminar, sin rumbo, por las calles del Seireitei se topó con su Capitán, Kuchiki Byakuya, quien lo veía con desaprobación por la facha en la que se encontraba:

― ¿Ahora te embriagas para fortalecer tu reiatsu? ―mantenía sus manos a los costados y la frente en alto, como siempre. ―De esa forma no podrás traer a mi hermana de regreso.

―Capitán Kuchiki. ―bajo la cabeza y apretó los dientes. ―Discúlpeme, esto fue un… accidente que no ocurrirá de nuevo.

―No estoy seguro de eso, pero procura no perder miserablemente tu tiempo. ―camino y lo paso de largo.

―Sí, Capitán. ―casi destrozaba sus dedos ante lo fuerte que los aprensaba en el puño.

Renji se dio cuenta que a ese paso y con esas malas mañas no lograría vencer a Ichigo y conquistar a Rukia, así que se dio un baño y se fue a la parte más lejana del campo de entrenamiento de su escuadrón. Estaba decidido, no había marcha atrás para que obtuviera lo que deseaba, por lo que comenzó su entrenamiento para mejorar su Bankai. Aún tenía una semana y media antes de cumplir con su misión, y no la desperdiciaría.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Una vocecilla se filtraba entre sus sueños, no estaban seguros si era parte de su inconsciente o de la realidad. Ichigo fue el primero en despertar, con Rukia aun recargada sobre su pecho, para saber si aquel ruido provenía de alguna parte. Se quedó unos segundos así cuando claramente escuchó a Chappy buscando a Rukia. Esto lo altero pues no quería que alguien se enterara de la intimidad que sostenía con la shinigami, a quien despertó advirtiéndole de su pildorita:

― ¿Chappy? ―abrió demasiado los ojos. ―Te matara si nos encuentra juntos.

― ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ―la veía con miedo.

―Porque es algo… celosa. ―ya tenía puesto el juban, solo faltaba el kimono. ―Bueno, es que ella… me quiere mucho. ―sonrió levemente.

―Entiendo.―de alguna forma termino de vestirse más rápido. ―No te preocupes, la distraeré.

Sin decir más, salió de la habitación para interceptar a Chappy. Y justo a tiempo, pues ya estaba dejando sus zapatos en la entrada.

― ¡Oh! Inoue. ―la vio entrar a lado de la pildorita.

―Hola Kurosaki. ―le sonrió de oreja a oreja. ― ¿Dónde está Kuchiki?

― ¿Rukia? ―llevo su mano a su nuca. ―Creo que se estaba bañando.

―Ya veo. ¿Hum? ―se le acerco demasiado.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―una gotita de sudor recorría su frente.

― ¿No estás cansado de estar todos estos días como shinigami? ―lo pasó de largo para entrar a las habitaciones.

― ¡Ufff! ―se limpió el sudor con el dorso de la mano. ―No, estoy bien.

― ¡Señorita Rukia! ¿Dónde está? ¡Pyon! ―Chappy brincaba hacia el cuarto que compartían.

El pelinaranja se preocupó al creer que descubrirían algo, pero en ese instante Rukia salió de la habitación, atándose el cintillo de la cintura, siendo abrazada en ipso facto por Chappy. Kon no tardó en hacer acto de drama al intentar abrazar también a la shinigami, sin embargo fue recibido con un puñetazo de Chappy y un puntapié de Ichigo, dejando su cabecita de felpa enmedio del golpe.

Por ese día, solo ellos tres regresaron a la tienda de Urahara, pues los demás tardarían otro día más en volver. Aun así, Ichigo y Rukia no dejarían escapar oportunidades para estar juntos, pues aquellos encuentros eróticos eran fabulosos. Mientras tanto, Rukia, Kon, Chappy y Orihime limpiaron todo el lugar durante el resto del día, ya que Ichigo preparo la cena tras escuchar que la ojigris se ofreció a hacerla.

Rieron y conversó un poco durante y después de la cena, pero al cabo de algunos minutos Orihime ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos y no paraba de bostezar, por lo que agradeció la comida y se encamino a dormir. Chappy la siguió al sentirse exhausta; en cuanto a Kon, él ya estaba dormido desde hace un buen rato.

―Casi lo olvido. ―se regresó a la mesa.

―Vea dormir, Inoue, nosotros limpiaremos todo. ―Ichigo sujeto su mano para que no hiciera algo.

―Pero…

―Nada, vayan a dormir. ―Rukia le sonreía.

―Gracias chicos. ―y dando un gran bostezo se fue.

―Buenas noches señorita Rukia. ―Chappy cargaba a Kon para llevarlo al cuarto del pelinaranja.

―Descansa Chappy.

Rukia e Ichigo limpiaron todo, quedando exhaustos y muy acalorados. Mientras el ojiambar terminaba de acomodar los platos en su sitio, la shinigami salió para refrescarse un poco.

― ¿Calor? ―le ofrecía un cubito de hielo.

―Bastante.―lo cogió y rápidamente lo froto en sus mejillas y frente.

―Buen momento para que llegaran. ―su tono era sarcástico.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ―lo veía de reojo mientras frotaba el hielo en su cuello.

―Porque quería estar todo el día contigo. ―la abrazo por la espalda, hundiendo su nariz entre el hombro y el cuello de ella.

―Creo que ha sido suficiente, si seguimos así perderé la cuenta de las veces que hemos estado juntos. ―levanto su brazo para abrazarlo por el cuello.

―No me importa. ―al ver desprotegido su pequeño torso no dudo en acariciar, sobre la ropa, el seno izquierdo de la shinigami.

―Ichigo.―suspiro al saber lo que esa pequeña caricia significaría.

―Si quieres que me detenga lo haré, sino… ―metió su mano entre la ropa para tocar mejor la exquisita firmeza de su seno.

― ¡Ah! ¿Sino que? ―dejo caer el cubito de hielo y levanto el otro brazo.

El pelinaranja seguía abrazándola por la espalda: con su mano izquierda la rodeaba por la cintura, mientras que con su mano derecha mimaba los senos de la shinigami. Al mismo tiempo, besaba y lamia los rastros del hielo derretido hasta llegar a esa deliciosa boca, misma que asemejaba el dulce color de un melocotón. _"Melocotón, sus labios tendrán el color y el dulzor… pero en ella he visto ese fruto en todo su esplendor"_, afirmaba al mismo tiempo que la volteo hacia él para cargarla cual princesa:

― ¿Qué haces? ―lo abrazo por el cuello.

―Ya lo veras.

En ese momento agradeció el arduo entrenamiento para mejorar su shunpo, pues era la única forma de alejarse del lugar a gran velocidad. No tenía idea de dónde ir, solo quería alejarse de todos para poder hacer suya, nuevamente, a aquella linda mujer. Aun así, llego hasta los límites de la Ciudad de Karakura, donde solamente un gran bosque rodeaba el perímetro. Ichigo esperaba ser reprendido por Rukia por haberla llevado a ese sitio, sin embargo fue un apasionado beso lo que obtuvo a cambio.

Las manos de Rukia se movían a gran velocidad para despojar de las prendas a aquel hombre, que no dejaba de besarla y ayudarla a deshacerse también de su ropa. Por suerte, grandes pinos los protegían y la tenue luz de la Luna les permitía admirar sus respectivos cuerpos.

―Rukia.―la recostó sobre la ropa.

―Estamos completamente locos. ―le acariciaba el rostro.

―Muy locos. ―le acariciaba la pierna derecha. ―Rukia, ―la veía fijamente a los ojos.― ¿Te sientes comoda con esto?

― ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ―lo veía con desconcierto.

―Bueno, es que… no te he tratado como debería.

― ¿Quieres decir como lo hacen las parejas humanas?, ¿Citas y esas cosas?

―Sí, ¿Sigues leyendo mangas para aprender del mundo de los vivos? ―rió un poco.

―Ichigo.―lo veía con seriedad. ―Estoy consciente de lo que hacemos, tiene décadas que deje de ser una adolecente, por ende sé muy bien lo que hago y deseo hacer. ―lo acerco para darle un beso.

―De acuerdo. ―le sujeto la mano para darle un beso en el dorso. ―Ambos sabemos lo que deseamos hacer.

Una nube descubrió al fin la luz de la Luna, permitiéndole a Ichigo embelesarse visualmente con el hermoso cuerpo de la shinigami. Su suave y nívea piel lucían más frágiles; el sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus labios eran más seductores y ni hablar de su mirada. Quedo prendido al ver lo precioso que brillaban, cual piedra preciosa, sus ojos violetas.

Desde luego, Rukia también se delito al observar en plenitud la magnificencia de Ichigo. Ya conocía de memoria aquel fornido cuerpo, aun así le fascinaba recorrer los músculos de sus brazos, su pecho, sus piernas y su abdomen, además de besar sus cicatrices y deleitarse con la asombrosa virilidad con la que estaba bien armado su amante.

Ichigo sabía qué hacer para complacerla: primeramente mimaría la delicada feminidad con sus traviesos dedos; también mimaría con sus labios y su lengua los tiernos pechos. Por su lado, Rukia también sabía qué hacer para estimularlo: con su mano juguetearía por un buen rato con aquel miembro que, a pesar de tener un grandioso grosor y una satisfactoria longitud, sabia se engrandecería para cumplir a la perfección su desempeño al complacerla.

Sus lindos senos subían y bajaban, por culpa de su respiración agitada al no aguantar más las ganas de estar con él, así que lo abrazo con ambas piernas y con una seductora mirada y un sutil susurro al oído le bastaron para desatar aquel instinto de erotismo que envolvía al ojiambar.

Así, Ichigo sujeto la pierna izquierda de la shinigami, levantándola hasta sus fornidos hombros; y con su mano derecha se recargaba sobre el frío pasto para poder ejecutar con mayor delicia sus rudas y veloces estocadas, contra la fina y muy sensible feminidad de aquella exquisita mujer. Esto causaba espasmos en ella, suspiros y agudos gemidos, pues nadie la oiría en aquel apartado lugar; se arqueaba bajo el glorifico cuerpo del shinigami sustituto, pues sabía que aquel hercúleo hombre la desquiciaría de lujuria en cada segundo que estaban juntos.

Las caricias eran arrebatadoras, los besos lascivos, los jadeos interrumpidos por constantes gemidos y las embestidas de aquel hombre eran más profundas e intemperantes. El delicado cuerpo de la shinigami se veía forzado a resistirlas estocadas y aquella sorprendente virilidad: misma que se sumergía y se empapaba de la placentera estreches y suavidad de la tierna feminidad de aquella mujer.

Finas gotas surcaban por sus frentes, sus mejillas, sus hombros, sus cuellos y muslos. Estaban extasiándose hasta el límite e Ichigo quería prolongar lo más posible su tan esperado canto de placer, por lo que en momentos paraba de juguetear con el pequeño clítoris de Rukia, provocando que se desesperara por más excitación y se comprimiera más a su fornida virilidad en busca de más placer.

― ¡Hah! Ichigo… ―se prensaba más a aquel imponente miembro. ―… ¡Hah! ―cerraba con fuerza los ojos y contoneaba su pelvis en busca de más fogosidad.

― ¡Hah! ―la sentó sobre él y sujetándola de su precioso trasero la ayudo a clavarse más. ― ¡Hah!

― ¡Ichigo, sigue! ―levanto la cabeza dejando descubierto su cuello. ― ¡Hah! ¡Así!

― ¡Hah! ―le beso el cuello y aumento el ritmo de las estocadas para penetrarla con más fuerza.

― ¡Ichigo! ¡Hah! ―no sabía de qué otra forma sumergir el miembro de Ichigo en ella. ― ¡Sigue, sigue! ―le insistía.

― ¡Hah! ―cerro los ojos al concentrarse en brindarle la mayor explosión de lubricidad y goce.

― ¡Así, hah! ―contrajo sus muslos alrededor de la cintura del pelinaranja. ―¡Así!

― ¡Hah! Maldición, Rukia, te lastimare si sigo así. ―le dijo sin dejar de subirla y bajarla sobre su firme virilidad.

―No…¡Hah!... no te detengas. ―lo abrazo del cuello y dejo que sus jadeos acariciaran el hombro de él. ―No pares.

―No lo haré.

Introdujo su lengua, lascivamente, en la boca de la shinigami, invitándola a que ella hiciera lo mismo alternamente de la excitación desatada. A Rukia le fascino como le hacia el amor de una forma casi salvaje, instintiva y ruda, pues el sentir como aquel glorifico miembro, de idóneo tamaño y grosor, la penetraba, la satisfacía completamente. Podía jurar, en cualquier momento, que era la mujer más feliz y complacida de todo el mundo, así como la más afortunada de poder desencadenar pasiones casi libidinosas en el lívido de aquel hombre.

Asimismo, él juraba que había encontrado a una fascinante mujer con la que compartía el mismo deseo de saciar su sed de amor, sensualidad y erotismo. El simple hecho de tocar esa cinturita, esa soberbia cadera, esos sensibles senos y besar esos ardientes labios le eran suficientes para confirmar que no había otra mujer que lo complacería en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sin mencionar que aún, esa estrecha feminidad de su primera vez, lo mantenía enloquecido.

― ¡Hah! Ichigo… ―arqueo su cuerpo al disfrutar del tan buscado orgasmo. ― ¡Hahh!

― ¡Rukia! ―al mismo tiempo, el orgasmo lo obligo a depositar su abundante semilla dentro de la shinigami. ― ¡Hahh!

Ambos juntaron sus frentes, intentando recuperar el aliento, solo para dedicarse una satisfactoria sonrisa y un beso para finalizar aquel encuentro. Entre jadeos, se recostaron sobre su ropa para abrazarse por algunos minutos antes de volver a la realidad.

―Ichigo.―le delineaba sus pectorales. ― ¿No te has vuelto a sentir inseguro con respecto a decidir si quedarte o irte a la Sociedad de Almas? ―recargo su mejilla sobre los pectorales para poder delinear el bien trabajo abdomen del ojiambar.

―¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ―le peinaba su corta y suave cabellera. ― ¿Acaso tú…?

―No, estos últimos días me sentido más segura que antes.

― ¿Entonces por qué preguntas? ―con la otra mano le acariciaba su espalda.

―Porque… ―levanto la cabeza para verlo. ―… estoy enamorada de ti.

Esas palabras le sorprendieron y le embelesaron los oídos, pues él ya le había dicho "te amo" y habían hecho el amor tantas veces que pensó que todo lo demás sobraba. Sin embargo, el escuchar que ella está enamorada de él realmente lo enterneció y lo convenció que nada ni nadie los separaría.

::::

ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Novedades**

**::**

A pesar de haber vigilado el Seireitei no encontró algún indicio que le advirtiera que algo grave o peligroso sucedería al cabo de unos días, cuando Renji fuera por Rukia al mundo de los vivos. Lo cual la alivio por algunos segundos, pues cuando estuvo a punto de irse vio de reojo al pequeño Hanataro correr desesperadamente por las calles en dirección a la treceava división. De ese modo, Yoruichi lo siguió para saber la razón de su nerviosismo y angustia.

Después de verlo pasar por la seguridad del cuartel, siguió a Hanataro directamente hasta Ukitake, quien descasaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Tan pronto se colocó en una buena rama prestó atención a la conversación:

―Hanataro, ¿Por qué vienes tan exaltado? ―se preocupó un poco al verlo así.

― ¡Afff! Capitán Ukitake. ―se recaba sobre sus rodillas y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

―Cálmate Hanataro. ―le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

―Lo siento. ―levanto la mirada. ―Tengo que decirle algo muy importante.

― ¿Tiene que ver con Kuchiki Rukia? ―se arrodillo para verlo a la cara.

―Algo así, Capitán. Hace unos momentos hable con el Teniente Abarai y… ―junto sus dedos índices.

― ¿Y…? ―quería entender el porque estaba angustiado.

―Me comento que haría todo lo necesario para recuperar a la señorita Rukia, inclusive a costa de la vida de Ichigo.

Ukitake se paralizo al escuchar semejante declaración, pero viendo el estado desesperado de Hanataro, enfrió su reacción y le aseguro de que él mismo se encargaría de que nada trágico ocurriría cuando mandasen a Renji al mundo delos vivos.

― ¿Cómo lograra eso? ―lo veía con duda.

―Yo sé con quién debo contactarme.

― ¡Vaya! No pensé que buscarías nuestra ayuda. ―una voz irrumpió.

― ¿Hum? ¡Muéstrate! ―Ukitake se incorporó y busco con la mirada al dueño de la voz.

―No temas, Capitán Ukitake. ―Yoruichi salió detrás del árbol ya en su forma humana.

―Shihouin Yoruichi. ―la veía con desconcierto. ― ¿Oíste todo, cierto?

― ¡Ah! Señorita Yoruichi. ―Hanataro se sorprendió al verla.

―Déjanos esto, Ukitake. También pensamos en el peor escenario, así que estas semanas hemos hecho sudar y caer de cansancio a Rukia e Ichigo. Sin mencionar a sus amigos: Orihime, Uryu y Chad, quienes han mejorado considerablemente mientras nos ayudaron a entrenar a ese par de tercos.

―Ya veo. ―una onda de paz lo inundo. ―Aun así, necesitaran de alguien que los ayude. ―estaba por llamar al par que siempre lo procuraban, pero la morena intervino en el llamado.

―Espera, no será necesario que terceros salgan heridos. Tenemos todo bajo control. ―su mirada denotaba confianza.

―Muy bien, Hanataro ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

―Sí.

―Yo me encargare de todo, necesito que acompañes de regreso a la señorita Yoruichi al mundo de los vivos para que los ayudes.

― ¡Ukitake! ―la morena se enfadó un poco.

―Te lo pido, Yoruichi. ―la veía con decisión.

La morena tuvo que notar la desesperación e impotencia en los ojos de Ukitake para flaquear y acceder a llevarse a Hanataro.

― ¡Ok!, esperare a que le den la autorización. No sé cómo le harás para que lo dejen venir antes que a Renji…

―No tienen que esperar al permiso. ―Ukitake tenía una traviesa mirada. ―Dije que me encargaría de todo, no del permiso sino de las consecuencias que pueden conllevarle a Hanataro salir sin autorización al mundo de los vivos.

― ¡Excelente! Eres realmente sorprendente. ―Yoruichi carcajeo.

―Pe… pero estaré en problemas con la Capitana Unohana. ―movía rápidamente sus brazos de arriba abajo.

―Ya dijo Ukitake que se encargara de todo, así que vámonos. ―la morena lo sujeto de su mochila para cargarlo. ―No vemos. ―le giño el ojo y desapareció

Ukitake se quedó viendo el horizonte, algo preocupado por el bienestar de Rukia e Ichigo. Por lo que, sin demora, se dirigió al cuartel de la cuarta división en busca de Unohana.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Rukia solo podía ver la sonrisa que le regalaba, pero lo que realmente quería era que le dijera algo para sacarla de su timidez.

― ¿Ichigo? ―sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín.

― ¿Sabes algo? ―le acaricio su mejilla. ―Puedes estar segura de que estoy enamorado de ti.

Una sonrisa y una destellante brillo avivaron los ojos de la shinigami al saberse correspondida en todos los aspectos, así que no dudo en abrazarlo y besarlo. No cabía de felicidad, incluso podía asegurar que sus confusiones se disipaban rápidamente, tanto que se atrevió a confesárselo a Ichigo:

―Yo…―se puso encima de él. ―… quiero decirte algo. ―recargo su mentón sobre sus manos, las cuales se posaban sobre el pecho del ojiambar.

―Escuchare todo lo que desees decirme. ―una mano la coloco detrás de su nuca y con la otra acariciaba la espalada descubierta de Rukia.

―Una de las razones por las cuales me negaba a enamorarme de ti era porque… ―bajo la mirada unos segundos. ―… te pareces demasiado físicamente a… Shiba Kaien. Bueno, él tenía los ojos negros al igual que su cabello. Sin embargo…

―Sin embargo mis facciones son muy similares, ¿Eso tratas de decirme? ―no dejaba de rosar, con la yema de sus dedos, la suave espalda de ella.

―No solo eso, tu carácter es semejante. ―sonrió levemente. ―Aun así, hay muchas cosas que los distinguen. No negare que Kaien me ayudo tener autoconfianza, él me aceptaba tal como era.

― ¿Te aceptaba?

―A muchos les desagradaban que me graduara con anticipación de la Academia, así como el ser reclutada en el treceavo escuadrón sin pasar por los arduos exámenes. Aunque solo era otro miembro de un equipo, nadie me toleraba. Kaien me trato como a cualquier subordinado suyo, y como persona. No me trato como la niña huérfana que vivió en el Rukongai ni como la hermana pequeña de un prestigioso noble.

―Ya veo. ―la veía fijamente. ― ¿Por eso te enamoraste de él?

―Sí.―le devolvió la mirada. ―Pero… ―le dibujo el contorno de sus labios con su dedo índice.

― ¿Pero?

―Es algo vergonzoso. ―carcajeo un poco. ―Cuando nos conocimos te considere un problema irremediable, y conforme vivimos aventuras juntos yo… ―su risa se difumino. ―… yo dude.

― ¿Sigues pensando igual?

―No.―se recargo sobre su mejilla izquierda. ―Me alegro de habernos arriesgado a convivir y confrontar nuestros sentimientos.

―Eso se lo debemos a la loca de Yoruichi.

Ambos rieron al concordar ante ese irrefutable hecho; si no hubiera sido por la morena ninguno se hubiera arriesgado a enfrentarse a su mejor amigo y a Kuchiki Byakuya. Sin mencionar los miedos y las sombras pasadas que nublaban sus verdaderos deseos.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Chappy fue la primera en despertar y levantarse para prepararse algo de desayunar. Estaba tan adormilada que no se percató de que Rukia no estaba en la habitación o alguna parte de la tienda. Continúo con sus actividades matutinas, hasta que se le ocurrió mirar por la ventana los tenues rayos de Sol filtrándose entre los árboles, además de un par de shinigamis muy familiares:

― ¿Hum? ―apenas y abría los ojos. ―Esos dos… ―los entrecerraba más para enfocarla vista.

―Chappy, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? ―Orihime seguía en pijama y se tallaba los ojos con la manga de su blusa.

― ¡Pyon! Es que me dio hambre. ―seguía viendo las dos figuras que ya se acercaban a la tienda.

― ¿Qué miras? ―se acercó por la curiosidad. ― ¡Ah! ―el rastro de sueño se esfumo.

―Tengo hambre. ―Kon salía del pasillo tallándose los ojos de botón.

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Kon! ¿Por qué estas despierto? ―Orihime le bloqueo la vista.

― ¡Pyon! ―Chappy salió corriendo de la tienda.

― ¡Espera!... ¡Oh! Esto no suena bien.

― ¿Hum? ¿Dónde está mi hermosa nee-san? ―volteaba para todos lados.

Y antes de que Orihime respondiera se pudo escuchar el grito de alguien, así que salió para saber que había hecho Chappy. Todo sucedió tan rápido que se olvidó de Kon, por lo que al estar afuera no pudo evitar que el peluche reaccionara con el mismo enfado con la pobre víctima de la pildorita.

Lo tenían tendido boca abajo en el asfalto, retorciéndole los brazos y las piernas para hacerlo gritar; también tiraban de su cabello y de la comisura de su boca. Estaban realmente furiosos y su víctima no ayudaba, ni hacia el menor intento de quitárselos de encima; al contrario, los provocaba más al negarse a responder las preguntas que le hacían. Las únicas voces que intercedían por el perdón de aquella persona era el de dos chicas: una preocupada y la otra irritada por aquel ridículo drama.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Yoruichi y Hanataro atravesaron el Dangai sin problemas, atravesando la Senkaimon artificial que Urahara mantenía oculto en el campo de entrenamiento debajo de la tienda. El pequeño chico se mostraba nervioso y angustiado, como siempre, al no saber si seria de ayuda como dijo el Capitán Ukitake. Eso le molesto a la morena, incitándola a darle un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar y lo acompañase a la tienda y reunirse con los demás. Mientras tanto le mencionaba que si les seria de mucha ayuda pues, además de ser un buen amigo de Ichigo y Rukia, podría ayudarle a Orihime a curarlos después de la pelea contra Renji.

Tan ensimismados estaban que no prestaron atención al escándalo afuera de la tienda, por lo menos no hasta que Ururu entro corriendo en busca de alguien más para que ayudase a calmar a Chappy y a Kon, quienes torturaban a alguien. Esto los alarmo, pues la primera persona que se les vino a la mente era el mismo pelirrojo, pues de ser Byakuya ese par de tontitos no estarían con vida, así que corrieron con la idea de adelantar los planes que hace unos segundos planearon. Sin embargo, al estar afuera toda la adrenalina se reprimió al ver a la víctima de esos atolondrados:

― ¿Enserio? ―lo veía con desdén.

―Creímos que… que era Renji. ―Hanataro aun recuperaba el aliento.

― ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? No se distraigan, deben descansar. ―los miro de reojo antes de retirarse.

― ¡Vaya! Es un buen día, ¿No lo creen? ―Urahara iba detrás de la morena, seguido por Tessai y Jinta.

Orihime solo los veía retirarse y sin saber qué hacer para poder ayudar al pobre de Ichigo, quien continuaba boca abajo en el asfalto.

::::

::::

::::

::::

El confort les hizo perder la noción del tiempo y del lugar en el que se encontraban, y de no haber sido por los cálidos rayos de Sol iluminando sus rostros aun estarían dormidos. Se vistieron tan rápido como pudieron y corrieron hasta la tienda para que nadie supiera que no habían pasado la noche ahí.

Lamentablemente no llegaron a tiempo. Cuando estuvieron frente a la tienda se quedaron parados para recuperar el aliento y reír ante la posibilidad de ser descubiertos. Y cuando al fin iban a entrar, Ichigo fue tacleado y sometido en fracción de segundos: Chappy lo sujetaba de su pierna y su brazo derecho para torturarlo e interrogarlo:

― ¿¡Dónde tenías a la señorita Rukia!? ¡Pyon!

― ¡Tsk! ¡Quítate de encima! ―una venita brotaba de su frente y mostraba los dientes histéricamente. ― ¡Rukia! ¡Ayúdame!

La ojivioleta solo observaba la vergonzosa escena, la cual empeoro cuando distinguió el grito de alguien aún más irritante: Kon, quien ya estaba encima del shinigami sustituto, torturándolo al sujetar el brazo y la pierna faltantes.

Orihime corría hacia ellos mientras Ichigo era sometido por esos personajes iracundos y suplicaba la ayuda de cualquiera de ellas. Y a pesar de ello, Rukia solo mostraba fastidio por el show que los tres armaron, así que estaba a punto de golpear a Kon y reprender a Chappy cuando Urahara interrumpió el espectáculo:

― ¡Hum! ¿Cómo están chicas? ―se acercó curioso hasta Ichigo.

―Urahara, ayúdelo por favor, no quieren dejarlo ir. ―la ojigris corría en circulitos y agitaba sus brazos de arriba abajo.

― ¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de hacer tonterías! ―Rukia levanto su mano para mostrarles su puño.

―Ururu, recibe a Yoruichi y su invitado. ―el ojigris le pidió secretamente.

―Sí.

Mientras la pequeña niña corría al interior de la tienda, Urahara le indicaba a Tessai ya Jinta que guardaran la mercancía. Y mientras ellos entraban y salían del almacén, Yoruichi y Hanataro hicieron acto de presencia; ya estaban listos para un enfrentamiento pero en su lugar se toparon con la cómica escena:

― ¿Enserio?

―Creímos que… que era Renji.

― ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? No se distraigan, deben descansar. ―los miro de reojo antes de retirarse. ―la morena regreso por donde vino.

― ¡Vaya! Es un buen día, ¿No lo creen? ―Urahara iba detrás de la morena, seguido por Tessai y Jinta, quienes ya habían terminado de almacenar todo.

― ¿Qué pasara con Kurosaki? Aun lo tienen tumbado en el piso.

―Inoue, yo me encargare. ―la ojivioleta se acercó a los torturadores y les mostró como se preparaba para algo malvado. ―Bien, ya se los advertí. ―se tronaba los dedos y movía de un lado a otro la cabeza. ―Suelten a Ichigo.

― ¿Eh? Señorita Rukia, no puedo hacer eso. ―Chappy la veía con mucho miedo.

― ¡Nee-san! ―se avanzó hacia ella, recibiendo, muy afectuosamente, un puñetazo en la cara.

En fracción de segundos, la ojivioleta noqueo al peluche y sujeto a Chappy con el Bakudo Rikujokoro para liberar a Ichigo.

― ¿¡Por qué tardaste en quitármelos de encima!? ―parecía que la venita de su frente explotaría en cualquier momento.

―Cálmate, te ayude ¿No? ―lo veía despreocupadamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Mientras tanto, Orihime, al observarlos reñir, se asustó al notar la presencia de Hanataro a su lado, pues no hablaba y temblaba de miedo:

―Hanataro, ¿Hum? ―caminaba a su alrededor. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¡Eh! Bu… bueno, es que… ―carcajeaba de nervios.

― ¿Hanataro? ―Rukia e Ichigo caminaban hacia él. ― ¿Cómo lograste venir antes que Renji?

―Señorita Rukia. ―su rostro se ilumino al verla. ―La señorita Yoruichi me trajo a escondidas de mi Capitana, con ayuda del Capitán Ukitake.

―Eso no explica la razón por la que te enviaran, dinos que ocurre. ―el ojiambar temía lo peor.

―Les contare todo para que comprendan.

Hanataro les contó la extraña conversación que sostuvo con Renji, así como fue a pedirle ayuda a Ukitake y la oportuna intromisión de Yoruichi. El relato paralizo a los shinigamis, incluso a Orihime, pues el que les dijera que Renji estaba dispuesto a acabar con la vida de su amigo, únicamente para recuperar algo que la misma Rukia le dijo que ya no era posible, los dejo absortos.

―Bien, tenemos que entrenar más. ―se levantó para ir directo al campo bajo la tienda.

―Ni lo pienses, Ichigo. ―Yoruichi estaba en el umbral de la puerta viéndolo fríamente.

―Ya sabes lo que ocurrirá, tengo que estar preparado para poder enfrentarlo y protegerla. ―señalo con un ademan de cabeza a Rukia.

―Comprendo que desees protegerla, pero matándote de entrenar no conseguirás nada. ―seguía parada donde hace un momento.

―Ella tiene razón, Kurosaki. No tiene sentido que te sobre esfuerces. ―Uryu caminaba hacia ellos, junto a Chad.

Rukia solo veía la desesperación en el semblante y los ojos de Ichigo, entendía que no pretendía perder lo que apenas estaba consiguiendo y disfrutando. Sin embargo, compartía la idea de que no era lo mejor excederse con su afán de protegerla.

―Ichigo.―su mirada era triste oculta tras una linda sonrisa. ―Uryu y Urahara me han comentado que tu shunpo ya es bastante bueno, incluso me comentaron que tu Bankai mejoro bastante. Y lo sé porque sentía tu reiatsu y es realmente sorprendente.

― ¿También quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados? ―la sujeto de los hombros.

―No, solo pido que confíes en las advertencias que Yoruichi te está dando. Y si el capitán Ukitake envió a Hanataro fue por pura precaución. ―hizo a un lado las manos de Ichigo para abrazarlo por la cintura.

―Rukia.

―Muy bien, te entrenare hoy y los siguientes dos días, así podrás descansar. ―Urahara estaba al lado de la morena.

―Si no hay más remedio. ―suspiro. ―También te ayudare.

―Urahara, Yoruichi. ―abrazo con más fuerza a la ojivioleta mientras sonreía de gusto ante la ayuda de aquellos veteranos shinigamis.

Y durante los siguientes tres días Rukia no vio a Ichigo, ya que caía rendido de cansancio y dormía donde perdía el conocimiento, en el campo de entrenamiento. Orihime, al notar la tristeza en el semblante de su amiga intento animarla: la llevo de compras, al parque de diversiones, a comer helados, al karaoke, entre otras actividades que solo la distraían algunos minutos. Y no importaba cuanto tratara de animarla o distraerla, la shinigami únicamente se enfocaba en observar, cuando podía, el entrenamiento de Ichigo. Ni siquiera Kon ni Chappy podían sacarla de su abstraída atención.

Otra razón por la que Rukia buscaba un momento para poder verlo era para comentarle sus extraños malestares. Seguramente eran los nervios que la traicionaban, sumado el hecho de que casi no comía ni dormía como debía.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Pasaron los tres días y creía que estaba a punto de explotar, pues lo extrañaba más de lo que pensó y ya deseaba estar con él. Caminaba de un lado a otro en espera de que Yoruichi y Urahara salieran del campo de entrenamiento, de esa forma sabría que él yacía en la tierra muerto de cansancio. Por fortuna su paciencia fue más que recomenzada, pues los vio salir casi una hora antes de lo normal. Se escondió tras unas cajas, permitiéndole escuchar la conversación que tenían: donde comentaban el extraordinario progreso de Ichigo y lo bien que podría descansar al fin los siguientes días.

Al verlos alejarse, y de asegurarse que nadie regresara, velozmente bajo las escaleras que conducían a ese eterno campo iluminado. Ya dentro, daba pequeños pasos y veía para todos lados para encontrarlo, ya que si gritaba podría llamarla atención de alguien, cosa que no quería pues ese momento era para ellos solos, en especial porque ya quería decirle lo que realmente la estaba aquejando. Ya se lo merecían después de tres días y tres noches de abstinencia, era lo justo.

Solo unos cuantos pasos más y dio con él: tendido boca arriba y sus extremidades extendidas, como si quisiera hacer ángeles de tierra. También se deleitó la pupila al notar que su torso estaba descubierto, dejando a entrever la estupenda musculatura que marcaban lo bien dotado que él esta. En ipso facto fue hasta donde él estaba.

―Ichigo.―le susurraba mientras se sentaba a su lado.

― ¡Ufff! ¿Rukia? ―abrió un ojo para confirmar su duda. ― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―respiraba con dificultad.

―Idiota.―arrugaba la ropa, sobre sus rodillas, al hacer un puño. ―Te extraño mucho.

―También te extraño. ―mostró su blanca dentadura a través de su sonrisa.

Rukia se acurruco a su lado, posando su mejilla sobre el pecho de Ichigo para sentir como se contraía y expandía al intentar recuperar el aliento. El ojiambar la abrazo tan pronto como sus brazos reaccionaron.

―Ichigo, ¿En verdad estas muy cansado? ―su voz denotaba timidez.

―Creo que moriré de dolor y cansancio. ―carcajeo un poco. ―Yoruichi y el Sombrerero Loco se extralimitaron con el entrenamiento. Aun así, logre alcanzar sus expectativas. ―le beso la coronilla. ―No te preocupes, podre detener a Renji ya Byakuya de ser necesario. Ya lo hice una vez por ti, y volveré hacerlo.

―Eso no hace que deje de preocuparme. ―se recargo sobre su brazo derecho para poder verlo.

― ¿Hum? ―parpadeo. ― ¿Ocurre algo?

―Sí.―la shinigami lo beso y acaricio cada una de sus nuevas heridas. ―Quiero decirte algo que…

― ¡Tsk! ―guiño un ojo por el dolor. ―Está cortada es más profunda de lo que pensé. ―miro y toco el gran surco rojizo que tenía en el hombro.

― ¡Oh! Te ayudare a sanar, no por nada fui la mejor de mi clase en Kido―se sentó otra vez para curarlo, ya habría una oportunidad para decirle.

Junto sus manos e invoco el Kaido para comenzar la curación. De la palma de sus manos, un tenue resplandor, verde claro, cubrió la rajada que surcaba casi todo el hombro de Ichigo. Se mantuvo así por algunos minutos hasta que esa desagradable línea roja cerró completamente, sin rastros de dolor o cicatriz.

―Gracias. Sí que eres buena en esto. ―le sonrió mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

―Tonto.―le sujeto la mano y se acercó a él para darle un beso.

Sin darse cuente ahora era ella quien yacía boca arriba, pues Ichigo la había acostado en la tierra para flanquearla y sostenerle las extremidades con las suyas: sus manos la sujetaban de las muñecas y sus espinillas le impedían mover sus piernas desde los tobillos.

―Creí que morías de cansancio. ―se humedeció los labios y los mordisqueaba.

―Te demostrare que no.

Sus besos eran feroces, lujuriosos y atrevidos, pues sus lenguas se encontraban para deleitarse aún más con el excitante sabor de la ardiente pasión que ambos emanaban. Las habilidosas manos del ojiambar ya se encontraban haciendo a un lado los vendajes de la shinigami, para poder agasajarse de aquellos seductores senos. ¡Y sí que se agasajó!, y no solo de la zona norte, sino de la deliciosa zona sur que adoraba poseer, ya fuese feroz o dulcemente. Sus dedos ya conocían aquella linda feminidad, que hacían suya al excitarla cuando oprimían y estimulaban el diminuto clítoris, así como al introducirse una y otra vez dentro de la sensible vagina de la shinigami.

―Ichigo, hazme tuya. ―Por supuesto que le pedía, seductoramente, que la poseyera, si siempre la excitaba con sus fervientes y experimentados dedos. ― ¡Hah! ―ya quería bailar al ritmo del amor y la lujuria.

―Sabes que siempre te complaceré. ―le sonreía al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba entre sus lindas piernas. ―Rukia, me encanta hacer temía. ―es realmente astuto, pues al darle un beso la penetro con tal rapidez y fuerza que obligo que la shinigami se arqueara y levantara su cadera.

― ¡Hah! Ichigo.―cerró con fuerza los ojos, y era lógico ya que para su pequeño y delicado cuerpo no era normal resguardar semejante miembro adentrándose hasta lo más fondo de su ser.

― ¡Hah! ―le gusta flanquearla con un brazo, de esa forma pudo mimarle los senos y su clítoris con la otra mano. ― ¡Hah!

― ¡Así! ―no hallaba otra forma de fundirse aún más a él, únicamente aferrándolo por la cadera con ambas piernas para ayudarlo dar con más fuerza sus estocadas. ― ¡Sigue, sigue! ―movía de lado a lado la cabeza a causa de tanto placer.

― ¡Hah! ―le levanto la pierna derecha hasta su fornido hombro, sin esperar que ella, voluntariamente, hiciera lo mismo con la otra pierna. ― ¡Tsk! Esto se siente mejor.

Al tener ambas piernas elevadas y sumando el hecho de que ella movía su cadera, conforme a las estocadas, Ichigo comenzó a gemir aún más, pues podía sentir como su virilidad se introducía no solo con más facilidad, en la feminidad de Rukia, sino porque la penetraba con más profundidad.

― ¡Así, Ichigo, así! ¡Hah! ―sus gemidos eran más agudos y prolongados que en sus últimos encuentros. ― ¡Hahh! ―se arqueaba más de lo normal.

― ¡Hah! Sigue así. ―dejo de mimarle sus senos para sujetarla de la cintura. ―Sigue. ―la ayudaba a que elevara más su pelvis. ―¡Hah! Rukia, sigue moviéndote así ¡Hah!

Su vigoroso miembro resentía las contracciones vaginales de la shinigami al no soportar tanta lujuria. Nunca lo habían hecho de una forma tan lujuriosa, ya que en fracción de segundos Ichigo la coloco boca abajo, obligándola a recargarse sobre sus rodillas y codos, dejando a su completa merced su feminidad. Quedo extasiado al ver la exquisita forma de melocotón en el trasero de la shinigami, así como al admirar el delirante color rosado de la intimidad que estaba por hacer suya.

―Ichigo, ¿Qué haces? ―lo veía de reojo.

―Tranquila. ―se recargo sobre su preciosa espalda. ―Eres dulce. ―recargo su mano derecha en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba sus senos con la otra mano.

―Eso no responde a mi pregunta. ―volvió a cerrar los ojos al dejarse llevar por la pasión.

― ¡Hah!

¡Vaya respuesta que le dio! Pues, tras buscar la fina línea de su feminidad, le introdujo su firme miembro en su ser, lo más profundo que ese pequeño cuerpo se lo permitía. Le arranco, no uno solo sino, varios gemidos y jadeos de excitación. No quería perder detalle del éxtasis, así que se levantó de la espalda de su amada para sujetarla, con ambas manos, de la cintura para comprimirla aún más en su virilidad.

Rukia nunca había imaginado que Ichigo le hiciera el amor de esa forma, aun así le fascino pues su lívido se embriago al recibir ese vigoroso miembro de una forma distinta; brindándole más placer de lo que imagino. Así que, con la finalidad de obtener más, oscilo su cadera con la de él.

― ¡Hah! ―intentaba abrir los ojos para contemplar el bello trasero, de la shinigami, contonearse.

― ¡Hah, hah! ―se acostó sobre la ropa para elevar aún más su cadera. ― ¡Así, Ichigo, así!

― ¡Hah! ―desde luego que le hacía caso, por eso la embestía con más rapidez y con más fuerza.

― ¡Hah, sigue! ―ya estaba empapada en sudor y finas gotas caían por todo su cuerpo: su espalda, sus muslos, su rostro, su cuello,etc. ― ¡Así! ―las contracciones de la feminidad de Rukia eran más frecuentes, siendo un indicador de su pronto orgasmo.

Eso lo estímulo para embestirla con más rapidez, ocasionando que los lindos senos de la shinigami se contonearan aún más. Y tras repetidas estocadas, Ichigo alcanzo el punto G de su amada, regalándole un glorioso orgasmo.

― ¡Haaahhh! ―elevo un poco más su cadera. ― ¡Ichi…go!

― ¡Haaahhh! ―obviamente él también alcanzo el orgasmo más exquisito.

Rukia se dejó caer, boca abajo, muerta de cansancio y respirando precipitadamente para recuperar el aliento; con los ojos cerrados, la boca entre abierta y sus manos enmarcando su lindo rostro. A su lado, Ichigo se recargo sobre sus brazos cruzados para admirar el hermoso color escarlata en las mejillas y labios de la shinigami.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Antes de que alguien le informara, se encamino a comunicarle las razones por las que lo dejo irse con Yoruichi. No estaba seguro de que la Capitana Unohana comprendería todo o se enfadaría, aun así asumió la responsabilidad y gustosamente afrontaría las consecuencias.

―Capitán Ukitake, ¿Qué lo trae a mi capitanía? ―estaba detrás de su escritorio, redactando informes.

― ¿Cómo estas Unohana? ―sonrió y llevo su mano a su nuca. ―Quiero decirte algo importante, se trata de Yamada Hanataro.

― ¿Le paso algo? ―levanto la vista y detuvo el papeleo.

―No. ―su semblante cambio y se acercó para contarle a detalle lo que ocurriría en algunos días.

Se mostraba seria, atenta a cada palabra para asimilar la mala situación en la que se encontraban, tanto su subordinado como, el shinigami sustituto y la hermana menor de Byakuya. Cuando el ojicafe guardo silencio, Unohana suspiro profundamente para tomarse el tiempo de responder.

―Ya veo. ―lo vio fijamente. ―No castigare a Hanataro, sin embargo espero que consideres esto como una deuda, pues enviaste a un miembro de mi división a una misión que no le concierne.

―Ten lo por seguro. ―sonrió de alivio.

― ¿El Comandante lo sabe?

―No, pienso decírselo esta tarde.

―Quizá lo tome como algo de baja prioridad, aunque tratándose de ti creo que solo se enfadara un momento antes de ignorar el hecho. ―ladeo la cabeza y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Gracias, Unohana. ―se limpió el sudor de la frente.

Ahora Unohana no era el problema, sino el Comandante Genryusai Yamamoto. Y más pronto que tarde Ukitake se encamino a la oficina de su maestro, dispuesto a recibir alguna reprimenda.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Ya solo le faltaban un par de días para tenerlo frente a frente y darle dos opciones: devolverle a Rukia sin discusión o impedir que se la llevara a costa de su vida. Entreno día y noche, comía y dormía lo estrictamente necesario para no perder tiempo y tener buena condición.

Su Capitán, Kuchiki Byakuya lo observaba desde lejos, impresionado por el nivel de exigencia se imponía. ¡Pero que loco! Byakuya nunca le exigió que entrenara como loco y menos para traer a su hermana devuelta al Seireitei, sin embargo trataba de ignorar el hecho de que él la ama.

― ¡Renji!

― ¡Ah, ah! ―jadeaba de cansancio. ―Capitán, no lo vi. ―enfundo su zanpakuto.

―Ya es suficiente, debes descansar un poco antes de ir por Rukia.

―Si no le importa quisie…

― ¡No! ―lo veía fijamente. ―Solo quiero que la traigas, no que la lastimes.

― ¡Tsk! A ella no le haré nada, a quien…

― ¡No quiero que hagas nada estúpido en el mundo delos vivos! ―le alzo más la voz. ―No me interesa el conflicto que tengas con Ichigo, no me importa si lo asesinas para conquistar a Rukia, ya te advertí que ella se casara con alguien de la nobleza.

―Capitán. ―apenas mascullo las palabras. ―Yo amo a Rukia. ―sus ojos emanaban fuego y desesperación.

―Lo sé, y te diré lo mismo que le dije a Shiba Kaien: No puede estar a tu lado, no te acerques a ella.

Destrozándole las esperanzas y el corazón, Byakuya le dio la espalda y mientras se retiraba le advirtió que él mismo lo detendría si intentaba acercársele con afán de enamorarla. Renji no podía dejar de apretar los dientes y los puños, deseaba… no, mejor dicho, necesitaba gritar de ira y dolor al arrepentirse nuevamente de haberla dejado ir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Cadena de eventos desafortunados**

Esperaron durante los siguientes cuatro días sin algún indicio de la llegada de Renji al mundo de los vivos, lo cual los mantenía en expectación y ansias. Aun así, Ichigo y Rukia buscaban cada momento para estar juntos sexualmente; aunque en esta ocasión, él la hizo usar su Gigai para al fin poder tener una cita, como Uryu le había recomendado. Y cuando al fin se dejó convencer, Rukia le pidió ayuda a Orihime para tener algo lindo que ponerse:

―Lo siento Kuchiki. ―lloraba ante el fracaso. ―No tengo ropa más pequeña. ―veía sus senos al olvidar que era muy evidente la diferencia de tallas.

―No te preocupes, Inoue. ―le sonreía dulcemente mientras le entregaba una blusa.

―Ya se. ―golpeo su puño en la palma de su mano. ―Vamos de compras, seguramente encontraras algo lindo. ―se levantó y la cogió del brazo para sacarla de su apartamento y dirigirse al centro comercial.

― ¡Oh! Espera.

Recorrieron tiendas tras tiendas, pero ninguna tenia ropa tan pequeña. Rukia le decía que no importaba, que iría como estaba vestida,pero Orihime la reprendió y la llevo hasta una tienda a buscar un lindo vestido:

― ¡Awww! Mira ese. ―sus ojos destellaron. ―Ven.

― ¡Ok! ―Orihime le contrapuso el vestido y la llevo hasta un espejo para que se viera.

―Kuchiki, te ves lindísima. ―sus ojos no dejaban de brillar. ―A Kurosaki le encantara verte con este vestido. ¡Hum! ¡Ah! ―fue por un suéter y unos zapatos. ―Ahora sí, te ves preciosa.

― ¿Crees que le guste? ―no dejaba de contemplarse en el espejo.

―Le fascinaras.

Orihime la abrazo y la llevo a que se probara, como debía, la ropa y así poder pagarla y llevarla a arreglar para su cita de esa tarde.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Se sentía extraña y un poco fuera de lugar pues nunca había tenido una cita. Aunque no tardo en acostumbrarse a la idea… en realidad, comenzaba a gustarle caminar por las calles y el parque junto a él, tomados de las manos. _"Un poco inusual, dado nuestro historial amoroso" _cavilaba mientras miraba al suelo, para ser más exacta, las hojas secas que cayeron de los árboles.

Casi no había personas en el parque y eso le gusto aún más a Rukia, ya que quería preguntarle cosas a Ichigo un tanto íntimas y algo más que le ocurría desde los últimos días:

― ¿Te agrado salir? ―miraba al frente. ― ¿Rukia?

― ¿Eh? Sí. ―al verlo parpadeo.

― ¿De verdad? ―apretaba aún más sus dedos entrelazados.

―Sí. ―comenzó a reír casi para sí misma.

― ¿Por qué ríes?

―Lo siento, es que pensaba en que vamos al revés, o por lo menos es la conclusión que saque al leer un manga el otro día. ―lo vio de reojo aun con una sonrisa dibujada.

― ¿Hum? ¿Al revés? ―se llevó la mano a la nuca. ―Anda, explícame en lugar de reírte.

―Bueno. ―se aclaró la garganta. ―Por lo general, las personas primero se conocen, conviven y posteriormente deciden ser parejas. ―se detuvo para poder verlo. ―Y si todo marcha bien entre ambos deciden ir al siguiente paso. ―se sonrojo.

―Rukia, no comprendo.

―Lo que intento decir es que nosotros no dimos esos pasos en orden. ―lo abrazo de la cintura.

―Ya veo. ―le correspondió el abrazo. ― ¿Y eso te molesta?

―No lo sé. ―cerro los ojos ante la calidez del cuerpo de Ichigo. ―Nosotros… disfrutamos y aprovechamos cada momento juntos. ―levanto la cabeza para verlo. ― ¿Sabes?... no me arrepiento de que tú fueras el primer hombre en mi vida. ―sonrió ante lo irónico de la frase. ―Y no quiero que haya otro. Nunca.

―Rukia. ―la elevo del suelo para darle un tierno beso en la boca.

Lo comprobó, y aun así sus oídos se embelesaron al escucharla decir que él era el primer hombre en su vida. ¿Y cómo no iba a quedar encantado? Si ella le cambio la vida en varios sentidos, ayudándolo cuando más la necesito. Ella lo es todo para él, al igual que él lo es todo para ella.

―Te ves hermosa. ―aun la mantenía flotando sobre el suelo.

― ¿Sí? ―lo veía algo dudosa.

―Sí.

Le enterneció verla con ese vestido morado claro, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, con bastante vuelo y con un coqueto holán en la parte baja; ese suéter amarillo de manga de ¾, que le llegaba hasta la cintura; y esos bonitos zapatos bajos, color blanco. Le parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

::::

::::

::::

::::

El momento había llegado y nada ni nadie le impedirían tener a su lado a la mujer que ama. Ni siquiera las amenas de Byakuya. Con gran decisión fue a la Senkaimon, donde dos guardias lo aguardaban para darle una mariposa infernal para poder cruzar el Dangai; pero antes de poner un pie dentro, una voz lo interrumpió:

―Renji. ―era Byakya. ―Recuerda lo que te dije, solo tráela de vuelta.

― ¿Qué pasa si se niega? ―lo veía sobre el hombro.

―Yo iré por ella.

―Muy bien, Capitán. ―sin decir más, prosiguió con su camino.

Las indicaciones que Tsubokura Rin fueron claras y precisas: no tardar más de lo indicado en cruzar el Dangai y procurar mantenerla mariposa infernal cerca. También le informo que saldría en un sitio algo apartado de la tienda de Urahara, aun así no le sería difícil de localizar el reiatsu de Rukia e Ichigo. No había problema, todo estaba bien planeado y el rango de búsqueda de energía espiritual era relativamente corta. El único problema que podría atravesarse en su camino seria la presencia de un hollow.

Solo le tomo parte de la mañana atravesar el Dangai, sin problemas, pues la luz al fondo le revelaba que ya estaba en el mundo delos vivos. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y dio un paso afuera, se percató de que estaba en sitio repleto de árboles, completamente vacío; mejor, de ese modo no desperdiciaría su tiempo en acabar con hollows. Solo una cosa distrajo su atención, y era algo que en realidad no esperaba. ¡Vaya! Su felicidad no cabía en sí. Solo necesitaba usar su shunpo para tener cerca aquello que lo desvió de su búsqueda.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Caminaron por un rato más, adentrándose en la espesura de los árboles y acercándose al cementerio. Algunas lapidas podían verse desde donde ellos se encontraban; incluso Rukia recordó aquella ocasión en la que se enfrentaron con Grand Fish y le dijo a Ichigo que esperaría a que le tuviera confianza de contarle sobre la muerte de su madre.

―Creo que… es momento que lo sepas. ―se detuvo donde Rukia lo mantuvo en su regazo tras su pelea con Grad Fish.

― ¿Hum?... ¿Estás seguro?

―Sí. ―la invito a sentarse en el mismo punto que aquella vez para recargarse sobre su regazo.

Se tomó su tiempo para contarle a detalle la razón de la muerte de su madre: Kurosaki Masaki. Durante todo el relato mantuvo los ojos cerrados y sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, mientras que Rukia peinaba hacia atrás su anaranjado cabello, pero cuando llego al punto donde su madre yacía sobre él, la ojivioleta detuvo en seco sus manos y se paralizo. Esto llamo la atención de Ichigo por lo que abrió los ojos y con tono de preocupación le pregunto si se encontraba bien.

―Lo siento, solo… solo… ―en realidad había recordado la muerte de Kaien, quien también murió en sus brazos.

― ¿Lo recordaste, cierto? ―levanto su brazo para poder limpiarle la lagrima que surcaba su mejilla.

―Sí. ―cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza.

―Tranquila. ―suspiro. ― ¿Estas bien?

―Sí, todo… ―repentinamente abrió sus ojos demasiado al sentir una fuerte energía espiritual.

Ichigo también abrió demasiado los ojos al sentir semejante reiatsu. Se sentó para abrazarla y buscar con la mirada al poseedor de esa energía.

―Maldición. ―mascullo entre dientes. ―Es él. ―busco en sus bolsillos solo para darse cuenta de que no llevaba consigo el emblema.

―Ichigo. ―se aferró con fuerza a su brazo, moviendo para los lados sus pupilas deseando no encontrar lo que buscaba.

―Tranquila.

Detrás de ellos, unos pasos los puso alerta; solo esperaban a que de las sombras de los árboles saliera aquella figura que iba en su encuentro. Pacientemente esperaron hasta que los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca y lentamente la luz del atardecer dejaba ver esa inconfundible mirada, voz y zanpakuto.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Una buena comida, un exquisito sake y buena música los entretenía; Yoruichi estaba bastante ebria y contenta, Urahara tocaba el shamisen, Ururu le servía más sake a la morena, Tessai preparaba los alimentos y Jinta disfrutaba de lo que ya estaba servido en la mesa.

―Gracias por hacer esta rica comida para nosotros Urahara. ―Orihime se llevaba a la boca una bolita de teriyaki.

―Sí, está realmente rica. ―Uryu imito a la ojigris.

―Chad, come una. ―la chica le acercaba una.

― ¡Ok! ―Chad alzo el pulgar enfatizando que estaba deliciosa.

―Hanataro, come también. ―le acerco otra bolita de teriyaki.

― ¡Eh! Gracias señorita Orihime. ―estaba muy contento.

― ¿Dónde está Kon? ―Uryu miraba los alrededores.

―Se regresó a casa de Kurosaki. ―Orihime seguía ofreciéndoles comida a sus amigos.

―Ese peluche tonto. Mejor, así no está de llorón porque Kuchiki se fue a una cita con Kurosaki.

Carcajearon ante la observación y disfrutaban un agradable día hasta que una repentina energía espiritual irrumpió en su tranquilidad, incluso Yoruichi olvido que estaba ebria:

― ¡Tsk! Tardó en llegar. ―hizo una mueca de disgusto―Pero ya está aquí.

―Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, por favor quédense aquí, nosotros iremos con Kurosaki y Kuchiki.

―Sí jefe. ―Tessai comenzó a guardar las cosas para recibirlos más tarde, en caso de una emergencia.

―Estamos listos. ―Orihime tenía a su lado a Uryu y a Chad, preparados para partir.

―Bien, no perdamos tiempo, vamos. ―la morena desapareció.

―No hay tiempo, vayamos. ―Urahara les dio la señal para que se apresuraran.

Uryu cargo a Orihime para poder usar su hirenkyaku mientras Chad, Hanataro y Urahara utilizarían esa extraña alfombra para ir detrás de ellos. Sin embargo, el shunpo de Yoruichi era inigualable, tanto que se aproximaba con más rapidez a donde se encontraban Ichigo, Rukia y Renji.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Su semblante era serio, su cuerpo no mostraba miedo o nervios, sus pasos eran firmes y calmados, su voz era pacifica pero sus ojos denotaban ira y desesperación. Su mano se veía tentada a desenvainar su zanpakuto, pero prefirió darles el beneficio de rendición antes de iniciar una pelea.

―Hola, Rukia. ―la vio fijamente―Ichigo. Seguramente saben porque estoy aquí.

―Renji, ¿Por qué quieres regresarla al Seireitei? ―hablaba calmado pero firme.

―Órdenes del Capitán Kuchiki. No quiere que su hermana pequeña desvié su atención en el deber de su cumplimiento con la nobleza. ―mantenía su distancia.

―Sabes que no quiero volver. ―decidió enfrentarlo, así que se paró a lado de Ichigo―Renji, déjame aquí, yo sabré cuando regresar.

―Lo siento Rukia, el Capitán me ordeno llevarte.

―No te la llevaras, iré al Seireitei y hablare con Byakuya para…

―Aunque vayas no te escuchara, su orgullo y honor vale más que la palabra de un shinigami sustituto. Ichigo, entiende, tengo que llevármela.

No dejaba de observarlo, ni siquiera cuando Rukia le susurro que tenía consigo el guante rojo para ayudarlo para ser un shinigami. En cuanto vieron que Renji desenvaino su zanpakuto, Rukia golpeo la frente de Ichigo para que su alma saliera e invocara el Bankai.

―Renji, no eres así, detente. ―su ceño estaba realmente fruncido.

―No sabes como soy, no tenemos mucho tiempo de ser amigos. ―se acercaba a ellos.

― ¡Tsk!

―Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru.

―Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu.

Mientras Rukia observaba la pelea que ambos iniciaron, Yoruichi llego maldiciendo el haber llegado tarde:

― ¡Tsk! ¡Demonios, ese tonto tuvo que empezar la pelea!

― ¡Oh no! Kurosaki ya está peleando. ―Uryu bajaba a Orihime, quien corrió a lado de Rukia.

―Ese tonto de Kurosaki, ¿Por qué no espero?

―Esos dos… ―bajo la mirada, apretó los dientes y los puños― ¡Son unos idiotas! ―se tragó la píldora de Chappy.

― ¡Alto, no seas tonta! ―Yoruichi intento detenerla.

― ¡Señorita Rukia! ―Chappy aún estaba arrodillada, viéndola alejarse.

Rukia libero su zanpakuto, y con su tremendo ataque frontal: la segunda danza Hakuren, los separo para hablar con ambos. ¡Qué va!, todo fue inútil, pues inmediatamente Renji destrozo los cuchillos de hielo, al igual que Ichigo con su Getsuga Tensho.

― ¡Getsuga…Tensho! ―imprimía cada vez más fuerza en sus ataques.

― ¡Hikotsu Taiho! ―ese ataque logro alcanzar a Ichigo, lanzándolo lejos.

Arrasaba con cada árbol y cada roca que se atravesara en su camino, sin darse cuenta de que Rukia iba hacia él para detener su avance, pero a la velocidad y la fuerza con la que fue lanzado fue suficiente para arrastrarla también cuando sujeto la manga de su kimono. Estaban por chocar contra un muro de montaña y simplemente cerraron los ojos, e Ichigo logro abrazar a Rukia para que no recibiera el impacto.

― ¡Señorita Rukia! ¡Señorita Rukia!

― ¡Ohhh! Justo a tiempo, por poco se estampaban contra esta dura roca. ―Urahara golpeaba con la punta de su bastón la cabeza de Ichigo, quien era sujetado por Chad.

― ¿Eh? ―al abrir los ojos, volteo para todos lados y se inspecciono la espalda y a Rukia.

― ¿Ichigo? ―aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba hecha ovillo en el regazo de él.

― ¡Ah! Señorita Rukia, me alegra que este bien. ―la abrazo con fuerza.

―Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. ―con ese tono de voz le daba a entender que lo asesinaría si no se quitaba de encima.

―Lo siento Ichigo, pero la señorita Rukia es más frágil. ―sujetaba la mano de la shinigami.

― ¡Aja! ―quería golpearlo.

―Kurosaki, es mejor que regreses y termines con esto. ―Chad lo ayudaba a bajar de esa extraña alfombra.

― ¡No! ―Rukia trato de detenerlo, pero él ya se había bajado de la alfombra y volaba hacia Renji.

― ¡Señorita! ―se aferró al brazo de la ojivioleta.

La ojivioleta logró zafarse de Chad, de Chappy y de Hanataro para correr tras de Ichigo. _"Idiotas, dejen de pelear, no vale la pena hacer todo esto" _pensaba cuando vio un millar de flechas ir en dirección a Renji. _"Que injusto, dos contra uno"_, fue directamente hacia Uryu para detenerlo, pero se percató de que no le daba directamente al pelirrojo sino a las cientos de rocas que hacia volar hacia donde estaban Orihime y él. Se quedó tranquila al ver que tenían todo bajo control al protegerse y defenderse de los daños colaterales.

― ¡Hikotsu… Taiho!

― ¡Getsuga… Tenshooo!

Una y otra vez contraatacaban, destruían su alrededor y se herían de gravedad. La pelea se tornaba cada vez más seria y peligrosa,así que Rukia busco la oportunidad perfecta para realizar su primera danza: Tsukishiro.

Cuando peleaban sobre todos, hubo un instante en el que chocaban las hojas de sus zanpakutos, dándole a la shinigami la oportunidad perfecta para detenerlos. Invoco su shikai y su primera danza, con toda la elegancia que Kaien le había enseñado.

― ¡Some no Mai, Tsukishiro! ―sus hermosos movimientos, pero mortales, hicieron lo suyo, lograron congelarlos dentro de la columna de hielo. No buscaba matarlos, solo inmovilizarlos un momento.

Sin embargo, no contaba con la enorme cantidad de adrenalina que ese par cargaba, pues con un simple movimiento de sus espadas lograron deshacer el hielo. Hermosas y destellantes partículas de hielo caían cual nieve a su alrededor, al igual que enormes fragmentos de gran peligrosidad si no se quitaba. Demasiado tarde. Cuando estuvo a punto de moverse, extrañamente sus ojos se nublaron y perdió el equilibrio haciéndola perder la atención del enorme bloque de hielo, mismo que le cayó encima, dejándola completamente inconsciente y muy mal herida.

― ¡RUKIA! ―ignoro la pelea. ― ¡RUKIA!

Inmediatamente descendió para quitar el bloque de hielo. Lo único que quería era estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero Yoruichi lo atajó advirtiéndole que si la tocaba podría terminar por romperle algún hueso o abrir más alguna herida. Hanataro y Orihime llegaron corriendo para ver a Rukia:

― ¡Ahhh! ―sus nervios le ganaban.

― ¡Soten Kisshun! ―coloco sus manos sobre el cuerpo herido de la shinigami.

― ¡Maldición! ―golpeo su puño contra la tierra. La ira fue tal que sus nudillos sangraron.

―Ru… kia. ―al acercarse soltó su espada.

―Abarai, Kurosaki, ¿¡Ven lo que ocasionaron!? ―a pesar de no haber convivido mucho con Rukia, demostró su enfado al apuntarles, alternadamente, con su flecha.

― ¡Ey! Dejen sus tonterías. ―Yoruichi bajo la punta de la flecha. ―Hay cosas más importantes.

― ¡Señorita Rukia! ―Chappy lloraba sentada a un lado de la shinigami.

Al volverse a ver a Rukia, notaron una extraña expresión en el rostro de Orihime, quien le susurraba algo al oído a Hanataro. Al parecer había algo más que huesos rotos y heridas profundas, pero ella quería asegurarse de que lo que sentía era verdad, así que dejo que Hanataro se acercara para corroborarlo:

―No puede ser, es imposible. ―saco sus guantes y se preparó para curar a Rukia. ―Se… señorita Orihime. ―la veía con ansiedad y terror.

― ¿Entonces no me equivoque? ―sus ojos denotaban angustia y preocupación.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―los asusto al acercárseles demasiado. ―¡Díganme que paso! ¡Ella no es débil, se supone que ya debería de haber despertado!

―Creo que después de todo si deberá regresar a la Sociedad de Almas. ―Urahara estaba a un lado de Hanataro. ―Renji, Hanataro ira contigo y Rukia.

Nadie comprendía porque dio esa autorización, a excepción de Yoruichi que mostraba serenidad en medio de su miedo, pero no por ella sino por algo que no esperaban afectara la situación; pues ese secreto, curiosamente solo lo sabían Urahara y ella.

― ¿Cómo que me la lleve así como así? ―abrió demasiado sus ojos y no los apartaba de Rukia.

―Si no te la llevas será demasiado tarde. ―Hanataro tenía la mirada y la cabeza baja. ― ¡Por favor, llévatela!

― ¡¿Por qué le pides eso?! ―Ichigo lo sujeto del cuello con fuerza.

―Kurosaki, deja que se la lleve. ―Orihime le sujeto su muñeca para que soltara al shinigami.

― ¿Por qué? ―apretó los dientes y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

―Primero deben llevársela, pero tu iras también, y prepárate pues seguramente tendrás que pelear contra Byakuya. ―Urahara miro a Renji.―Abarai, abre la Senkaimon por la que viniste, será mejor para Rukia. Asegúrate de llevarla directo a la cuarta división, y que sea Unohana la única que la atienda.

Uryu y Chad sujetaron a Ichigo para que no hiciera alguna imprudencia cuando Renji cargo a Rukia y se introdujo en la Senkaimon; detrás de él ingreso Hanataro, Orihime, Yoruichi y Chappy. Cuando Urahara les hizo una seña soltaron al pelinaranja, quien corrió para ir detrás de Renji.

―Deberían ir.

―Seguro. ―ambos jóvenes alcanzaron a sus amigos.

Solo Orihime, Hanataro y Yoruichi conocían la gravedad por la que estaba a punto de enfrentarse Rukia. Los demás debían quedarse a la expectativa, únicamente esperando.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Como Unohana lo había predicho, el Comandante Yamamoto se enfadó por la grave falta que cometió al enviar sin autorización, y a escondidas, a Hanataro al mundo de los vivos. Y pese al interminable sermón, salió ileso de la capitanía del Comandante; ya solo debía descansar y esperar las noticias que fuesen a llegar. Por lo menos los siguientes días fueron igualque todos, hasta esa tarde. Estaba relajándose bajo un árbol de su jardín cuando de pronto una mariposa infernal tintineo cerca, llevándole una inusual información acerca de su subordinada. Kuchiki Rukia.

Al terminar de escuchar el inverosímil mensaje, Ukitake se levantó a toda prisa, siendo interceptado por Kiyone Kotetsu y Kotsuaki Sentaro, quienes siempre le muestran un exagerado cuidado.

―Déjenos acompañarlo.

―Lo siento, deben quedarse, este asunto es privado.

―Pero… ―al ver la expresión de su Capitán, Kiyone entendió que no podrían convencerlo. ―Sí Capitán, como usted diga. ―se inclinó un poco y lo dejo pasar.

Se apresuró lo más que su cuerpo enfermo resistía. El mensaje fue lo suficientemente claro para comprender que Rukia se metió en graves problemas, de hecho en más de los que podría manejar.

Tan pronto como llego, Yoruichi aguardaba en la entrada para llevarlo por otro camino, pues de esa forma nadie los vería entrara un conducto oculto que llevaba hasta una habitación donde todos se encontraba, incluyendo a la Capitana Unohana.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Lo primero que hizo al entrar al Seireitei fue emplear el shunpo para llegar con Unohana. Uryu, quien cargaba a Orihime; Chad, Ichigo, Yoruichi y Hanataro le pisaban los talones. La angustia no dejaba de embargar a Ichigo, quien no dejaba de mirar los pies de Rukia, pues el fornido cuerpo de Renji la cubría por completo.

Yoruichi tenía todo bajo control; en el momento en que pusieron un pie dentro del Seireitei le envió una mariposa infernal a Unohana notificándole que requerían de su ayuda, pues lo que estaba a punto de saber era algo peligroso, en muchos sentidos.

―Llegaron rápido. ―Isane los esperaba para conducirlos por un conducto clandestino.

―Gracias, Isane. ―Yoruichi sabía que podían contar con la discreción de la Teniente Kotetsu.

Corrieron hasta un cuarto bien iluminado y bien provisto de todo lo necesario para cualquier intervención, y el motivo por el cual estaba oculto era simple: está ahí por si acaso deben proteger a un noble herido en circunstancias de alerta roja. Que irónico, Rukia no creía encajar con la nobleza y se encuentra en un sitio destinado para los nobles.

―Shihoin Youichi, ¿Es verdad? ―a decir por su expresión, capto enseguida a lo que la morena se refería con un asunto peligroso.

―No estoy muy segura. ―veía como Renji recostaba en la cama a la ojivioleta, aun inconsciente.

― ¡Eh! Lo siento. ―Orihime interrumpió. ―Solo pude curar los huesos rotos y las heridas superficiales, ya que algo… algo me impidió terminar con la curación. Tampoco estoy muy segura, pero cabe la probabilidad de que…

― ¿¡Qué alguien me diga que le ocurre a Rukia!? ―Ichigo entro al último a la habitación.

Al verla tendida sobre la cama se acercó a ella para sujetar su mano y besarle el dorso; al mismo tiempo, Chappy lloraba del otro lado, susurrándole que despertara.

― ¿Aun no lo sabe? ―lo veía detenidamente.

―No, queremos asegurarnos de que es verdad.

―Capitana. ―Hanataro se acercaba con miedo. ―También la examine y puedo asegurarlo.

Renji, Uryu y Chad fueron los únicos en escuchar claramente lo que afirmaba Hanataro. Los tres mostraron una gran impresión y angustia al saber que le ocurría a la shinigami, pues aquella confesión no era algo por lo que tomarse a la ligera. Unohana intervino al percatarse de que Renji estuvo a punto de explotar de sufrimiento al ocasionar aquella infortunada situación.

―Renji, cálmate, no quiero que Ichigo dirija su atención a nosotros, ¿Sabes cómo va a reaccionar si se entera ahora?

― ¡Tsk! ¿Cómo puedo calmarme? ―apretaba los dientes, y a juzgar por su expresión el dolor lo consumía. ―Y todo por un estúpido sentimiento no correspondido―se recargo en la pared y se dejó caer.

―Díganme de una vez que le ocurre a Rukia. ―Ichigo mantenía la cabeza y la mirada bajas, sus brazos temblaban y sus puños estaban más apretados que nunca. ―Por favor, hablen ya. Ella debió despertar hace mucho, ¡No es débil! ―alzo la voz exigiendo una respuesta.

Miradas tristes, de angustia y preocupación rodeaban al pelinaranja. Yoruichi decidió que sería mejor decirte todo, ya que de todos modos se enteraría; justo cuando estuvo a punto de decirle, Ukitake entro a la habitación, con una inesperada sorpresa:

―Ukitake, ¿Qué haces…

― ¿Dónde está Rukia? ―maldición, esa irreconocible voz los pasmo a todos.

―Niño Byakuya. ―Yoruichi cruzo los brazos y esbozo una sarcástica sonrisa. ―No esperábamos verte, y mucho menos en este lugar.

Byakuya ignoro a la morena, pasándola de largo, al igual que a Ichigo, para acercarse hasta donde Rukia yacía inconsciente. Después de algunos minutos de ver a su hermana, se volvió hacia el pelinaranja, apuntándola a la yugular con la hoja de su espada:

― ¡Capitán!

―Quédate donde estas, Renji. ―mantenía la espada en alto. ―Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

―No. ―su voz era lejana y abatida. ―Nadie me dice que le ocurre, y me estoy cansando de eso.

―Te lo diré, pero sal de este lugar.

―Byakuya, no deberías…

―No se preocupe, Capitán Ukitake, estaré bien. ―sus ojos carecían de profundidad y de brillo.

Quizá era tanto su pesar que acepto sin reprochar, solo lo animo la promesa de que le dijera que demonios pasaba. Lo único que rondo por su mente fue ¿Cómo lo supo con solo verla un par de minutos?; bien, pues eso es exactamente lo que averiguaría una vez fuera de ahí.

― ¿Sabes que puedo ordenar que te encarcelen o ejecuten por haberte involucrado con alguien de la nobleza? ―ya no apuntaba su espada contra él, pero la mantenía empuñada.

― ¡Tsk! Eso me importa un carajo. ―le daba la espalda y apretaba con fuerza los dientes.

― ¡Niño Byakuya, no te atrevas a decirle algo! ―demasiado tarde. El perímetro estaba rodeado por la sexta división. ― ¿Qué demonios sucede? ―miraba para todos lados.

― ¡Oh, no puede ser! ―Orihime se cubrió la boca de la impresión, al igual que todos, pues salieron detrás de la morena.

El ojivioleta la veía sobe su hombro mientras le explicaba que Ichigo debía pagar las consecuencias por haberse metido con su hermana pequeña. Además, de sumar el hecho de haberla deshonrado no solo una vez, sino dos.

― ¿A qué te refieres con dos veces? ―seguía cabizbajo.

―No seas tonto, la hiciste tuya y no te conformaste con eso.

― ¡Tsk! ¡Maldita sea, que alguien me explique! ―su reiatsu retumbo por el perímetro, causando que Rukia despertara.

―Rukia está embarazada y por tu culpa puede que lo pierda. ―levanto su cabeza al tener en su mentón la punta de la espada de Ichigo―Si no la atienden pronto, perderá a ese bebé ilegitimo.

― ¿Qué… dijiste? ―levanto un poco la mirada para verlo a los ojos. ― ¿Rukia… va a…

―Por culpa tuya Rukia tendrá un hijo ilegitimo.

― ¡No digas tonterías! ―le acercó la hoja de la espada cerca de la yugular. ― ¡Ella es tu hermana!, ¿¡Cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez!?

Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa. Ichigo libero su Bankai, descargando su dolor y la angustia sobre Kuchiki Byakuya; no le importaba un carajo que fuera la cabeza de la familia noble más poderosa del Seireitei.

―Sí así lo quieres. ―cerro los ojos. ―Shire Senbonzakura.

Millares de filos brillantes, en forma de pétalos de cerezo, manipulados por el mismo Byakuya, reunidos en un mortal remolino se dirigían directamente a Ichigo: rasgaron su ropa, hirieron sus brazos, sus piernas y cara, su pecho quedo descubierto y lleno de surcos escarlata; pero eso no basto. Aun al dirigir a Senbonzakura a voluntad, la velocidad del ojiambar logro esquivar cada uno de los ataques, permitiéndole llegar hasta Byakuya, con algo inesperado:

― ¿Cuánto tiempo si verte, Kuchiki Byakuya? ―esa sonrisa, esa mirada y esa agresividad al empuñar a Zangetsu. ―Esta vez no permitiré que mi estúpido Rey intervenga. ―coloco la punta de la zanpakuto a la altura del corazón del shinigami.

― ¡Tsk! De nuevo tú.

― ¡Capitán! ―al unísono, los oficiales de Byakuya rodearon al ser extraño que aún le apuntaba al corazón.

― ¡Vaya! Trajiste refuerzos, quizá mi Rey no hubiera podido con la presión… pero yo sí.

Rukia aprovecho que todos estaban afuera, para levantarse de la cama e ir hasta donde su hermano e Ichigo peleaban, tan solo para preocuparse al notar que el pelinaranja dejo que su hollow lo dominara nuevamente.

―Ichi… go. ―se sostenía en el marco de la puerta y aferraba su mano en su vientre.

―Kuchiki. ―Orihime corrió hacia ella. ―No deberías estar aquí, regresa.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―abrió demasiado sus ojos. ― ¿Por qué Ichigo dejo escapar a su hollow blanco?

―Rukia, debes estar adentro, es peligroso que te quedes aquí. ―Ukitake trato de tocarla pero la ojivioleta interpuso su mano para detenerlo. ― ¿Lo sabias, verdad?

―Sí… sí lo sabía. ―apretó sus dientes. ―Se lo iba a decir hoy. ―se sujetó al marco y se dejó caer de rodillas. ―Él… yo iba a saberlo hoy… por mí… no por mi hermano. ―recargo su frente sobre sus manos y lloro.

―Señorita Rukia, por favor regrese a la cama. ―Hanataro estaba realmente nervioso.

Renji enfureció al ver al amor de su vida sufrir de ese modo, así que a costa de su propio amor se encamino a ayudar a Ichigo; sobre todo por Rukia, ya que si a ese atolondrado le ocurría algo ella sufriría toda la vida.

Mientras tanto, el hollow blanco ya había hecho de las suyas: dejo inconsciente, a la mayoría, de los oficiales además de mal herir a Byakuya. Se divertía como nunca, carcajeaba y provocaba al shinigami, incluso se alegró de ver que tenía un nuevo contendiente:

― ¿Quién eres tú?

―Abarai Renji, amigo de ese atolondrado que permitió que lo dominaras. ―sin más preámbulo, se lanzó contra él.

Una enorme sonrisa y una mirada asesina adornaban el rostro de quien hacia girar a Zangetsu, tal cual una cadena a punto de golpear su objetivo sin algún miramiento o remordimiento por los daños. La sujetaba con fuerza en cada lanzamiento contra el shinigami, evitando, bloqueando y regresando los ataques de Zabimaru. Renji comenzaba a desesperarse y a perder el aliento al no saber de qué modo combatir con alguien sediento de sangre; por primera vez deseo que la Unidad de Fuerzas Especiales estuviera ahí para detener ese descontrol. Sin embargo, repentinamente, ambos visualizaron una pequeña figura filtrarse entre la nube de tierra y humo.

―Esto es cada vez más divertido. ―tras sonreír voló directo a aquella figura.

―Pero si es… ―abrió demasiado los ojos. ― ¡Rukia,quítate del camino! ―Renji trato de llegar antes para hacerla a un lado.

De alguna forma, Rukia logro subir a uno de los techos para hacer reaccionar a Ichigo, pues creía que al escucharla llamarlo él detendría al hollow.

― ¡Ichigo, no seas idiota, eres más fuerte que el hollow! ―su mirada denotaba determinación y valor.

― ¡Kuchiki, baja de ahí! ―Orihime le gritaba desde abajo.

― ¡Ahhh! ―Hanataro se movía de un lado a otro al no saber qué hacer.

― ¡Tsk! ―apretó los dientes y los puños. ― ¡Ichigo, vas a ser padre! ―la ojivioleta cerró los ojos al tener, a unos centímetros, la punta de la espada sobre su pecho.

El hollow aun empuñaba a Zangetsu; comenzó a retorcerse; a sujetarse la máscara, peleando por mantenerla en su sitio y por quitarla; además, de soltar estruendosos gritos. Todos lo veían luchar contra sí mismo… contra Ichigo, quien alternaba su voz para advertirle que no permitiría que no se atreviera a lastimar a sus amigos, de lo contrario sería capaz de acabar con su propia vida con tal de protegerlos.

―Rukia, no debes estar aquí. ―Renji la sujeto del brazo para hacerla bajar.

―No, él me necesita. ―aparto su brazo. ― ¡Ichigo,reacciona!

―Ru…kia… ―era él. ― Ru... kia.

―Ichigo. ―susurro antes de quedar pasmada. ― ¡Tsk! ―la mirada de todos se dirigían a la shinigami.

― ¡Rukia! ―Renji la atrapo.

― ¡Kuchiki! ―Orihime grito horrorizada.

― ¡Inoue no pierdas el tiempo! ―Yoruichi la obligo a invocar a Soten Kisshun.

Todo parecía que ocurría en cámara lenta, dándole tiempo a Ichigo de percatarse de que, por una fracción de segundos, pudo haber evitado otra desdicha: un segundo antes de retomar el control de su cuerpo, y conciencia, el hollow atravesó el pecho de Rukia, con Zangetsu.

:::::::::::

**ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	11. Chapter 11

Como notaron, comenzaran a ocurrir cosas inesperadas, Rukia revelo que la razón de sus malestares es por su embarazo e Ichigo se entero de la forma menos ortodoxa y en la peor condición. Ok! La historia la quiero entornar en un contexto dramático, con un toque de tristeza y desesperación (principalmente para la Fresita u.u)

Incluso ya tengo pensando que un nuevo personaje aparezca (recuerden que NO me estoy apegando ni al manga ni al anime, así que ofrezco disculpas por cambios radicales en las personalidades o cambios en algún personaje).

En pocas palabras, el giro de la historia se vera un poco más de drama (espero poder lograrlo ^^)

ღRukia_Kღ

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 11: Furtivos**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La vio caer en los brazos de Renji, también vio como Orihime y Hanataro inmediatamente corrieron hacia ella para curarla. Y antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna, ya estaba rodeado por la Unidad de Fuerzas Especiales, donde la Capitana Soi Fong le apuntaba directo al corazón con Suzumebachi, advirtiéndole que si se atrevía a mover algún musculo lo envenenaría con su Nigekki Kessatsu, dos veces, para asesinarlo.

Al mismo tiempo, Orihime, Hanataro, Isane y Unohana hacían todo lo posible por mantener con vida a Rukia, pues dado su condición previa al nuevo ataque, no estaban seguros de salvarla a ella y al bebé. También, Uryu, Chad y Renji los cubrían para alejarlos de cualquier amenaza.

― ¡Tsk! Soi Fong, déjame ver a Rukia.

― ¡Ja! ¿De verdad crees que te dejare acercártele? ―lo miraba fríamente. ―El Comandante Yamamoto me envió para encarcelarte.

―Capitana Soi Fong. ―Byakuya caminaba hacia ellos, dejando un rastro de sangre tras sus pasos.

―No se meta Capitán Kuchiki. ―lo veía de reojo.

―Se metió con el honor de la familia Kuchiki, es claro que me concierne. Si van a encarcelarlo háganlo en mis calabozos.

―Por supuesto que no. ―no dejaba de amenazar a Ichigo con Suzumebachi. ―Tengo órdenes directas, lo encerrare en mi división.

―Enciérrenlo bajo mi custodia, y tu decide el castigo.

― ¡Maldita sea! Luego deciden si me matan o no, ¡Déjenme ver a Rukia! ―el ojiambar sujeto de la muñeca a la pequeña shinigami, aventándola para darse paso.

Rápidamente se acercó a donde Rukia yacía inconsciente. Chappy no dejaba de llorar y acercar su rostro al de la ojivioleta para verla. Uryu, Chad y Renji observaban la desafortunada escena, aun cubriendo las espaldas de quienes la curaban: Ichigo se hinco sin quitarle la vista de encima, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza, atreviéndose a traspasar la barrera de Orihime solo para acariciar el vientre de la shinigami. No le importo que Soi Fong le colocara el aguijón en la yugular, ni las palabras de Byakuya lo inmutaron:

―Kurosaki, te advertí que dejaras a Rukia en paz.

―Lo dije y lo sostendré: ¡Me importa un maldito carajo tener a todo el Seireitei en mi contra!, no renunciare a Rukia. ―lo vio sobre su hombro. ―Y ahora menos que me dará un milagro de vida.

―Eso si la criatura sobrevive. ―Soi Fong realmente era fría.

―Soi Fong. ―Yoruichi le alejo su aguijón del cuello del ojambar. ―Deja de ser tan arrogante y cruel. ―su tono de voz y su mirada indicaron que estaba molesta. ―Niño Byakuya, tampoco puedes ser inhumano con tu propia hermana, menos con tu…

―No te atrevas a decir otra palabra, Shihoin Yoruichi.

Ukitake poso su mano en el hombro del ojivioleta con el afán de calmarlo, logrando que se callara por algunos minutos, recordándole que su hermana estaba en peligro. Mientrasntanto, Unohana miro a Isane con afán de asegurarle que posiblemente podrían ayudar a Rukia, por lo que le pidieron a Orihime y a Hanataro que descansaran un poco pues la curación llevaría horas, quizá días. Esto llamo la atención de todos, robándoles una sutil sonrisa de alivio; incluso de Renji, quien se sentía a morir tras su descontrolada actitud.

Orihime se interpuso entre los Capitanes e Ichigo para pedirles que lo dejaran estar con Rukia, por lo menos hasta que saliera de peligro. Yoruichi hizo lo mismo al dedicarle una fría mirada a Soi Fong, quien no tardo en acceder a tal petición pero bajo la condición de que ella misma lo vigilaría hasta ese momento. En cuanto a Byakuya, él se limitó a recordarle a la Capitana que en cuanto todo acabara llevara a Ichigo a sus celdas.

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

Con ayuda de su Santen Kesshun, Orihime pudo mover a Rukia hasta la habitación donde se encontraban, previo al caos. Desde luego, Ichigo no se separó ni un instante de la ojivioleta, al igual que Chappy, ambos observaban detenidamente como los pequeños rasguños y heridas sanaban por completo. El único problema era la herida del pecho, pues la hoja de la zanpakuto le atravesó completamente el torso, lo que dificultaba un poco la recuperación.

Y mientras que Renji se sentó a lado de Uryu y Chad, tratando de dejar de culparse, hicieron acto de presencia el Capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro junto a su Teniente Matsumoto Rangiku. Yoruichi ya imaginaba la razón de su visita:

―Capitán Hitsugaya, Teniente Matsumoto, ¿Qué los trae aquí? ―cruzo los brazos y sonrió sarcásticamente.

―Capitán, estamos en medio de una curación muy delicada. ―Unohana bloqueo el paso hacia Rukia.

―Lo sabemos, Capitana Unohana, pero estamos aquí por órdenes directas del Comandante: tenemos que esperar junto a la Capitana Soi Fong, hasta el fin de la curación, para escoltar a Kurosaki Ichigo a las celdas. ―Toshiro mantenía su semblante sereno y calmado.

―Si opone resistencia estamos autorizados a liberar las zanpakutos para detenerlo, ya que se nos avisó que aún se deja dominar por su hollow interno. ―Rangiku se mostraba fría, algo inusual en ella.

―Comprendemos, pero esto tardara horas. ―la morena también bloqueaba el paso a la shinigami.

Los amigos de Ichigo se quedaron en silencio ante las complicaciones en las que se estaba metiendo, a causa de un orgullo familiar, de un amor por que tendría que luchar constantemente y por proteger la vida de un nuevo ser a costa de la suya. Es increíble el rumbo que tomo la situación, Quién lo diría, que de un compañerismo ineludible, a una amistad, a un cariño y empatía, brotara un amor… un amor odiado poco a poco por el mundo del que ella proviene.

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

Ya era de madrugada y los únicos despiertos eran Unohana, Isane e Ichigo, y por más que la Capitana le insistiera en que fuera a dormir, el ojiambar se negaba, únicamente quería verla y acariciarle su vientre. Aquella tierna escena la presencio Toshiro, al entreabrir un ojo y observar al shinigami sustituto, _"Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Por qué aun no controlas a tu hollow interno?... eso te hubiera evitado todo este problema"_, fue lo último que pensó antes de dormir de nuevo.

Ukitake se había retirado pues su enfermedad empeoro por cusa de tanto estrés, por lo que Kiyone y Sentaro se lo llevaron hasta su mansión para dejarlo descansar. Por su lado, Orihime despertó con el fin de sustituir a Isane y proseguir con el tratamiento de curación, pues Hanataro estaba realmente exhausto. Mientras se acomodaba, pudo ver como Chappy se quedó dormida a un lado de la cama, estirando su brazo para no soltar la mano de su shinigami. También pudo ver la triste mirada en Ichigo, mismo que no dejaba de ver a Rukia.

―Kurosaki, debes descansar. ―estaba a un lado de Chappy.

―Lo siento, Inoue, no puedo dormir. ―tenía su mentón recargado sobre sus puños. ― ¿Crees… que se salve? ―toco el vientre de Rukia.

―Hay muchas probabilidades de que así sea. ―Unohana intervino en la conversación. ―No te preocupes, los dos estarán bien. ―su sonrisa era más sombría que alegre. ―Pero… deberá reposar varias semanas para poder asegurarnos de que no perderá al bebé.

― ¡Tsk! Eso quiere decir que tendrá que quedarse aquí. ―apretó los dientes.

―Sí. ―suspiro. ―Si va al mundo de los vivos y usa el Gigai, lo más probable es que el producto no resista, ya que aún no cuenta con energía espiritual propia para soportar cambios.

El silencio otorgo el beneficio de una vaga respuesta, pues los gestos de Rukia los tomo por sorpresa: su frente estaba cubierta de perlas liquidas, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus piernas y movía su cabeza a los lados. Parecía que intentaba gritar o alejarse de algo, o de alguien. Esa reacción duro algunas horas, hasta que abrió sus ojos repentinamente junto a un agudo "No".

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

Yacía en el vacío, desnuda, hecha ovillo y viendo a la nada oscura. No tenía idea de donde estaba o porque estaba ahí, solo le importaba estar inmóvil, sin pronunciar alguna palabra y sin la intención de buscar a alguien más. Sus ojos permanecían inanimados, solo parpadeo un par de veces al ver una figura blanca acercarse a ella: caminaba lentamente, y podía distinguir una sonrisa burlona dibujada en aquel blanco rostro.

―Kuchiki Rukia, la responsable de que en el mundo interno de mi Rey dejara de llover.

― ¿Quién… eres tú? ―veía borroso, incapaz de distinguir nítidamente su rostro.

―Eso me entristece, creí que preferirías estar conmigo que con ese inútil. ―la sujeto con fuerza del brazo, levantándola. ― ¡Ey! Ya entiendo por qué él desea fervientemente preservar su mundo interno. ―se acercó a ella, como si la fuera a besar. ―El viejo Zangetsu me tiene cansado, lo malo es que soy parte de él. ―suspiro.

― ¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo? ―intentaba soltarse, pero se sentía débil y con falta de equilibrio.

―Nada, solo quiera desahogarme. ―la abrazo por la cintura. ―Kuchiki Rukia, no sabes cuánto he esperado por conocerte en persona.

El hollow blanco comenzó a besarle el contorno de su cuello, de sus hombros, estiro su brazo para lamerlo hasta llegar a su yugular y respirar suavemente hasta su boca y robarle un beso. Se pensaría que la ojivioleta lo rechazo, sin embargo no fue así: Rukia dejo que la acariciara, que la besara y le arrebatara interminables suspiros y estremecimientos. En realidad le encantada la idea de estar con él.

―Shinigami, responde, ¿Lo amas?

― ¿De quién hablas? ―levanto sus brazos para quedar a merced de él.

―Del Rey, ¿Lo amas lo suficiente como para darle la espalda a tu mundo? ―se aprovechó del momento y acaricio ávidamente los pequeños y firmes senos de la ojivioleta.

― ¡Hah! ¿Mi… mundo? ―estaba tan absorta en el placer que le brindaba que no prestaba atención a que estaba poniendo en riesgo tres vidas, incluida la suya.

―Responde, Kuchiki Rukia. ―le susurró al oído mientras le besaba la oreja. ―Contesta.

― ¡Hah! ―se sonrojo al sentir como sus manos de deslizaban a su intimidad, ya deseosa por hacerlo suyo. ―No entiendo, ¡Hah! ¿De quién hablas? ―se arqueo al sentir aquellos hábiles dedos mimarla hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

―Seré más claro… si respondes que sí, te dejare en paz. ―le volteo hacia él para colocarla sobre su firme virilidad. ―Si respondes que no, serás mía y mi Rey será destruido por mis propias manos.

―Su nombre, dime su nombre. ―le pedía entre jadeos. ― ¡Hah! ―cerro con fuerza los ojos al sentir como la penetraba con fuerza. ― ¡Hah! ―lo abrazo del cuello.

El hollow blanco la hizo pedirle varias veces el nombre de la persona que había olvidado, aunque primero deseaba disfrutarla tanto como le fuera posible. Y todo porque entendió y se extasió al saber una de las razones por las que Ichigo deseaba protegerla a toda costa. _"Mi estúpido Rey, ¿Con que te encanta la desbordante pasión con que te hace el amor?" _

― ¡Hah! ―la sujetaba con más fuerza de su cintura para mantenerla unida a él.

― ¡Hah! ―movía su cadera al ritmo de las rudas estocadas. ― ¡Hah!... dime… ¡Hah!... su nombre.

― ¿Aun no lo recuerdas?

―No. ―mantenía los ojos cerrados.

―Kurosaki… ―le susurro al odio. ―… Ichigo.

Bruscamente Rukia abrió los ojos y se apartó de él. Su rostro denotaba turbación, dolor y vergüenza, ¿Por qué lo olvido?, ¿Cómo pudo traicionarlo de ese modo? y ¿Cómo enmendaría esa grave falta?

―Bien, ¿Responderás ya? ―le sonreía burlonamente.

―Ichigo… ―dijo para sí misma. ―… yo. ―lo vio a los ojos. ―Yo amo a Ichigo.

―Sabia respuesta, shinigami, aunque debo informarte que soy parte de él.

― ¡Tsk! ¿Qué quieres decir? ―lo veía con odio.

―Te guste o no, ambos somos uno solo. ―se acercó para acariciarle el vientre. ―Y también es parte de mí. ―se esfumo poco a poco, no sin antes reírse del juego de la vida.

―Espera… ―al ver que no le respondía se mortifico. ―No, no… ¡No!

Despertó bañada en sudor, mirando fijamente a la pared y jadeando en un intento de recuperar el ritmo natural de su respiración. Todos, incluso Toshiro, Rangiku y Soi Fong despertaron al escuchar el grito de la ojivioleta; y los primeros en tranquilizarla fueron Ichigo y Chappy.

Cuando Ichigo intento atravesar la barrera, Hanataro lo detuvo mientras observaba a la shinigami con preocupación. Cada uno de los presentes se absorto ante aquella inusual reacción, pues generalmente el pelinegro no se atrevería a negarle algo a Ichigo. Aun así, las únicas en darse cuenta del porqué, fueron Unohana, Isane y Yoruichi. Es así que, la morena secundo el atrevimiento del shinigami, sin mencionar que Rukia aun trataba de recobrar el aliento para hablar calmadamente. Pero ella únicamente sollozaba y mascullaba, entre dientes, que no permitiría que nadie lastimaría a su bebé:

―Rukia, escúchame, ¿De que estas hablando? ―Ichigo intentaba mantenerla acostada.

―Señorita Rukia, quédese acostada, su herida se abrió de nuevo, si no la curamos puede desangrase. ―Hanataro no hallaba la manera de sanarla.

― ¡No, no dejare que nadie dañe a mi bebé! ―aferraba sus manos a su vientre.

―Kuchiki, ¿Qué te sucede? ―Orihime se angustio.

― ¡Señorita Rukia! ―Chappy sujetaba con fuerza las muñecas de la ojivioleta.

―Ichigo, creo saber porque Rukia se comporta así. ―Yoruichi poso su mano sobre el hombro de él.

Al tener su atención, incluyéndola de los demás presentes, la morena se apresuró a explicarle que en el instante en que su hollow blanco atravesó a Rukia con Zangetsu, este pudo hacer contacto con ella. La impotencia del ojiambar se dejó ver cuando golpeo, con su puño, la pared y al preguntar las razones que su alter ego tendría para acercársele a Rukia.

La respuesta oscilaba entre lo simple y lo complejo, pues Yoruichi le explico que dentro de él existían Zangetsu y el hollow blanco, los cuales eran uno solo cuando él se encontraba en completo equilibrio; sin embargo, cuando esas dos entidades espirituales notaban que su psique y su estabilidad emocional pendían de un hilo, ambos adoptaban posturas drásticas, e incluso poco ortodoxas, para hacerlo reaccionar.

― ¡Tsk! ―ciño aún más su ceño. ―Ve al punto, ¿Rukia que tiene que ver en todo?

―Simple. ―miro a la ojivioleta. ―Tu hollow se aprovechó de tu inestabilidad para apoderarse de tu conciencia, de tu mundo interno.

― ¿Por qué querría matarme? Sí acaba conmigo también sería su fin.

―Comprende, él lo sabe de sobra. ―lo vio fijamente a los ojos. ―Apuesto a que te ha retado psicológicamente y cuerpo a cuerpo.

―Sí.

―Bien, Zangetsu se encarga de hacerte entender tus debilidades para que veas tus fortalezas. En resumen, detesta verte inestable. ―cruzo sus brazos. ―En cambio, el hollow busca la forma de que te atrevas a sacar tu instinto asesino, tu lado irracional para que luches encarecidamente, y los métodos que usa son más personales.

― ¿Personales?

La voz de Rukia hizo que desatendiera la conversación con Yuroichi. Hanataro y Orihime estaban aliviados de poder haber cerrado nuevamente la herida del pecho, aunque Unohana aun quería mantenerla en curación otras horas más.

―Ichigo. ―se podía ver el miedo en su mirada. ―Yo…

―Rukia. ―la abrazo tan fuerte como el delicado cuerpo de la shinigami resistía.

―El hollow… ―se aferró a él. ―el hollow blanco… ―levanto la mirada. ―él y yo… no sé si fue un sueño o no pero…

― ¿Te hizo algo?

―Me hizo suya.

La gravedad de lo que dijo superaba más de un nivel; mientras Ichigo apretaba los dientes y se aferraba más a la shinigami, Yoruichi y Unohana se dedicaron una mirada antes de mediar la situación que desataría la furia del pelinaranja.

― ¡Tsk! ¿Cómo es eso posible? ―Renji se colocó a lado de la ojivioleta.

―Kuchiki, estabas inconsciente. Además Yoruichi acaba de explicar que probablemente el hollow aprovecho ese punto débil para entrar a tu mundo interno. ―Uryu no quería que un nuevo alboroto se propagara.

―Es verdad, Rukia. El hollow te hirió en el pecho con Zangetsu para poder filtrarse en tu mundo interno. ―a juzgar por su expresión se diría que cavilaba algo más.

― ¿Sabes algo más de lo que debamos enterarnos? ―Ichigo la veía sobre su hombro.

―Rukia, ¿Dijiste que te hizo suya?

―Sí. ―la veía detrás del hombro de Ichigo.

―Unohana, ¿Entonces…

―Seguramente. ―la Capitana se acercó a ellos. ―Esto es difícil de comprender pero hay un problema ante nosotros. Rukia, al parecer el bebé que esperas tiene las mismas probabilidades de ser dominado por un hollow interno, al igual que Ichigo.

― ¿Quieres decir que será un problema para la Sociedad de Almas? ―Toshiro abrió demasiado los ojos. ― ¡Tsk! Eso quiere decir que no debemos permitir que…

― ¡Ni si quiera lo digas, Toshiro! ―la furia con la que lo miro y le grito asusto incluso a Soi Fong.

Rangiku se posiciono para desenfundar su zanpakuto, Toshiro mantuvo la compostura y Soi Fong sujeto del brazo a Ichigo para llevarlo hasta las celdas. Para su mala suerte, él se resistió, facilitándoles las cosas a la Teniente y a los Capitanes presentes al retenerlo a la fuerza frente a un confrontamiento; no sin antes desenvainar las espadas y chocarlas un par de veces.

Toshiro le aconsejaba que se calmara y que fuera por las buenas a las celdas, de ese modo podrían tener indulgencia con él y regresarlo al mundo de los vivos; pero Ichigo se reusaba, ya que al preguntar qué harían con Rukia y su bebé, cuando lo expulsaran de la Sociedad de Almas, obtuvo por respuesta que lo más seguro era acabar con la potencial amenaza.

Rukia estaba absorta, observando como peleaban entre si y escuchando el horrendo destino que le tenían deparado a su bebé. Eso la devasto y la angustio demasiado, tanto que se volvió hacia Hanataro en busca de alguna respuesta positiva que salvara la vida de ese ser que crecía dentro de ella. A lo cual, el shinigami se obligó a cavilar sobre la probabilidad del nacimiento de una nueva amenaza para el Seireitei; la respuesta fue algo desconsoladora: Hanataro le confirmo que los riesgos eran demasiado altos, ya que si el hollow fue capaz de adentrarse en su mundo interno, sería capaz de hacerlo en el del bebé. Y no solo eso, sino que su energía espiritual sería el doble de fuerte, siéndole más fácil vencer y controlar el cuerpo de su portador.

Aquellas palabras la devastaron, el miedo le recorría cada fibra de su piel; sin embargo eso no le fue suficiente para permitir que su propio hermano, ni el Seireitei, interfirieran en la vida de su hijo. No, claro que no, por más que le explicara Unohana o Yoruichi que lo que Hanataro menciono fuera verdad, Rukia estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a la Corte de las Almas Puras para proteger al hijo de Ichigo, el amor de su vida.

Esa frase la grito, causando por un instante la distracción de quienes chocaban espadas. Por supuesto, Ichigo no evito sonreír y mostrarles a sus adversarios que también estaba dispuesto a encarar a todos los escuadrones por salvar a Rukia y a su hijo. Eso irrito a Soi Fong, pues le parecía una ridiculez proteger un riesgo para el bienestar de la Sociedad de Almas; a Toshiro le impaciento que las cosas se estuvieran dificultando más de lo que pensaba. Sencillamente las cosas se tornaban peligrosas para Rukia e Ichigo.

Las palabras de Toshiro sobraron, no importo cuantas veces les explico la peligrosidad del nacimiento de ese bebé, los amantes se reusaban a deshacerse del fruto de su amor. Es así que, Ichigo lanzo un Getsuga Tensho, levantando una enorme nube de polvo, para distraer a todos los presentes y cargar a Rukia y sacarla de aquel sitio. Al disiparse el polvo, Soi Fong envió enseguida una unidad en su búsqueda, Toshiro le dio órdenes precisas a Rangiku de que llamara a su escuadrón y ayudaran a la segunda división, además de reclutar a las divisiones once, tres y novena para facilitar la captura de los amantes fugitivos.

Yoruichi se mostró aliviada y furiosa al percatarse de que habían escapado. En cambio a Orihime, Uryu, Chad y Hanataro les preocupaba la situación, incluso Chappy lloraba de la angustia al no saber que le ocurriría a su shinigami. Por su lado, Renji no dejaba de apretar los dientes y los puños de coraje, no dejaba de culparse de haber incitado aquel problema, por lo menos hasta que Unohana se le acercó con la intención de hacerlo entender que la gravedad de la situación se debía al descontrol del hollow que Ichigo aún no vencía, sin mencionar que no contaban con que Rukia estuviera embarazada.

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

Su shunpo era mejor de lo que esperaba, tanto que ya se habían alejado del área del Seireitei. Lo único que le importaba era alejarse lo más posible y cuidar de no mover demasiado a Rukia, siendo que aún se encontraba débil y sus heridas no habían sanado completamente.

La shingami lo guio hasta su viejo hogar, ubicado en el distrito 78 del Rukongai, "Perro Colgado": una vieja choza hecha pedazos y abandonada. Era el único lugar que conocía, además del monte Koifushi en Hokuan, en el que podían estar a salvo. Una vez a dentro, Ichigo intento de acomodar viejas mantas con la intención de improvisar una cama en la que Rukia pudiera descansar un poco más. Le pesaba verla respirar con dificultad y sin poder conciliar el sueño, pues ella aun temía soñar de nuevo con el hollow de Ichigo.

Mientras tanto, en la cuarta división, se hacían recuentos de los daños. Byakuya hizo acto de presencia tras la alerta emitida para todas las divisiones; se mostró sereno, pero en su interior no cabía del disgusto por la desaparición de su hermana y aquel latente peligro. El ojivioleta envió a su división a ayudar en la búsqueda y captura de su hermana y el shinigami sustituto.

―Vivos o muertos, me da igual. ―le daba la espalda a uno de sus oficiales.

― ¡Capitán! ―Renji se interpuso en la orden.

―Si no vas con tu escuadrón y los buscas, olvida el puesto de Teniente y piensa en vivir en el Rukongai o en las celdas como un traidor. ―lo veía sobre su hombro.

―Teniente Abarai, ¿Contamos con su ayuda? ―el oficial esperaba nervioso.

― ¡Tsk! Como diga, Capitán. ―apretó los dientes y acepto. Sin embargo, eso le abrió una nueva oportunidad de encontrarlos y ayudarlos.

En cuanto Renji y su escuadrón se retiraron, Byakuya estuvo por formar parte de la brigada de búsqueda, pero Yoruichi lo retuvo para advertirle que no se arriesgara a hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

―No me hables de tonterías. ―la veía fijamente a los ojos.

―Niño Byakuya, las probabilidades son altas, pero existe la forma en que lo domine sin problemas.

― ¿Quién lo garantiza?

―Urahara Kisuke. ―tenía a su lado una mariposa infernal. ―Todo este tiempo mantuve comunicación con él. Está al tanto de la situación y sabe un método para arreglar las cosas.

― ¡Hum! No me interesa oírla. ―no le dio oportunidad, simplemente le dio la espalda y se retiró.

Sin más remedio, se apresuró a reunir a los amigos de Ichigo, incluyendo a Chappy, con la finalidad de informarles sobre una alternativa que solucionaría el problema. Por supuesto, quisieron saber más a detalle el método que Urahara transmitió y rápidamente les explico, tomando como punto de partida el origen de Ichigo:

― ¿Kurosaki Isshin era un shinigami? ―Uryu no daba crédito. ― ¿Y su madre una quincy?

― ¿Entonces Urahara puede hacer que Ichigo selle el hollow, al igual que lo hizo aquella vez?

―Sí, Orihime. ―los veía atentamente. ―Solo que, él debe aceptar quedarse para siempre.

― ¿Qué Ichigo se quede? ―Chad se impresiono un poco. ― ¿Pero qué hay de su familia?

―Isshin recupero su energía espiritual, por ende es un shinigami de nuevo, por ese lado no hay problema.

Yoruichi prosiguió explicando que Ichigo debía sellar, al igual que su padre, al hollow, pero la diferencia radicaba en que en esta ocasión él tendría que renunciar a su vida humana para quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas y proteger el sello. Al principio todos se mostraron renuentes a esa drástica decisión, pero Chappy fue quien rompió con el disgusto al mencionar que esa decisión no les correspondía a ellos. Alego que los únicos que podían decidir eran Rukia e Ichigo.

Uryu y Chad se vieron unos segundos y coincidieron en que la pildorita tenía razón; y Hanataro, antes de irse con su división, les menciono que él buscaría la forma de ayudarlos. El ambiente era tenso y viciado, pues al mirar a su alrededor solo habían shinigamis movilizándose para encontrar a los amantes fugitivos. Sin mencionar una nueva amenaza presente: Kenpachi Zaraki y su Teniente Kusajishi Yachiru. Ambos estaban rebosantes de sed de lucha, especialmente el Capitán de la onceava división que no dejaba de intentar encontrar el inestable reiatsu de Ichigo. Yoruichi sabía que nada lo detendría, por lo que les dijo los chicos que era mejor irse por su cuenta y buscar a ese par de idiotas.

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

En el trascurso de la noche, improviso una fogata, frente al umbral de la choza, de ese modo Rukia podría estar calientita y mantenerse despierta como quería. Él ojiambar no dejaba de verla y preguntarse si lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto, aun así sus ganas por estrecharla entre sus brazos y oler su delicioso aroma lo hacían recapacitar y olvidar asperezas.

―Rukia, ¿Estas bien?

―Sí, solo tengo un poco de frío. ―se abrazaba a sí misma y ocasionalmente se soplaba sobre sus manos al frotarlas. ―Lo siento. ―miraba fijamente las llamas.

― ¿Lo dices por tu sueño, verdad? ―la abrazo.

―Sí. ―una lagrima surco su mejilla. ― ¡Tsk!

―No fue real, solo se aprovechó de tu subconsciente. ―la hizo verlo a los ojos. ― ¿Estabas en tu mundo interno?, ¿Viste a Sode no Shirayuki?

¡Claro!, en ningún momento vio a su zanpakuto. Rukia sintió que un gran peso se iba de sus hombros. Las lágrimas que derramo ya no eran de miedo y vergüenza, eran de alivio. Animada, se atrevió a preguntarle si sabía por qué el hollow intentaba adueñarse del bebé; obteniendo por respuesta la misma pregunta.

Lo más que pudo hacer era abrazarla, y analizar su situación: _"Seguramente todo el Seireitei está detrás de nosotros"_. En cuanto Rukia lo noto distante lo zarandeo un poco para que dejara de estar en las nubes, y tras una breve discusión Ichigo la sujeto de los brazos para verla a los ojos y preguntarle lo que no le permitieron:

― ¿Desde cuándo lo sabias?

Bajo la mirada y se sonrojo. ―Días antes de que entrenaras con Yoruichi y Urahara. Te lo iba a decir en nuestra primera cita.

―De haberlo sabido antes. ―la acerco más a él.

Conversaron bastante tiempo. Él le aseguraba que de haberlo sabido antes habría hecho lo imposible por evitar las complicaciones en las que se encontraban, pero las cosas no ocurrieron de ese modo. Ahora varias divisiones de la Corte de las Almas Puras estaban tras sus cabezas. Aun así, él le prometió hasta el cansancio que la protegería a ella y a su bebé; ya los adoraba y amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

Enviaba a su escuadrón por rutas poco usuales de búsqueda, incluso los envió a distritos del Rukongai con bajas probabilidades de ofrecer un escondite. Sin embargo, los oficiales seguían su mandato, ¿Cómo refutar al Teniente?, ¿Cómo? Si no sabían que lo hacía con intención para ayudar a sus amigos.

Las cosas marchaban bien hasta que Kira se acercó a él para cuestionarlo sobre sus estrategias de búsqueda. Y no solo él, también Hisagi, Ikkaku y Yumichika; los tres lo abordaron con el fin de sacarle la razón por la cual entorpecía y alentaba las cosas. Renji trato de evadir, lo más que pudo, el interrogatorio, aunque fue en vano ya que Ikkaku se reparó rápidamente en lo obvio:

― ¡Tsk! ¿La estas protegiendo?, ¿Acaso aun la amas? ―estaba irritado. ― ¡Vamos, Renji! Después de lo que hizo la pequeña Rukia ¿Aun tienes la esperanza de que este a tu lado?

― ¡Tsk!

Renji no soportaba lidiar con esos sentimientos encontrados; Ikkaku tenía razón al decir que ella nunca volvería a sus brazos, sin mencionar que otro hombre la había hecho suya en todos los sentidos. Y a pesar de ello, se mantenía firme en ocultar información, si es que llegaba a encontrarlos primero. Fueron en vano las advertencias y amenazas de Yumichika, Renji no dio su brazo a torcer.

Hisagi y Kira lo aislaron de aquel par para comentarle algo que le quitaría un peso de encima: ellos no estaban del todo de acuerdo con asesinar a Rukia y a Ichigo, aunque mantenían sus dudas en cuanto a su hijo. Es así, que le comentaron que ayudarían a llevarlos directamente con Hanataro y Orihime para cuidar de Rukia, pues creían en la posibilidad que Unohana le informo a Yamamoto: sellar el hollow.

―Si el Comandante lo sabe, ¿Por qué aun quiere acabar con ellos?

―No confía completamente en esa opción, por eso queremos ayudarte. ―Hisagi lo veía con una fría mirada.

―Confía en nosotros Abarai. ―Kira poso su mano en su hombro. ―Te ayudaremos.

Dudo al tener que confiar en Hisagi, pues no había convivido lo suficiente con él; sin embargo, el hecho de que Kira estuviera involucrado lo hizo bajar la guardia y arriesgarse, pues entreno con él en la Academia y los conocía lo suficiente para saber el nivel de lealtad que brindaba.

Tras acceder a su repentina ayuda y de cerrar el trato, ambos Tenientes se dispersaron y deliberadamente sabotearon las rutas de búsqueda, con la intención de darle más tiempo al pelirrojo de encontrar a sus amigos. ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones? Simple, ambos confiaban en la credibilidad del shinigam sustituto, pues el hecho de haberlos enfrentado para salvar a Rukia les fue suficiente para saber el grado de nobleza y lealtad podía ofrecer, a cualquiera de ellos.

Se les dificulto un poco, pero al cabo de algunos días lograron mantener la búsqueda al mínimo dentro de un escaso perímetro. Incluso la Capitana Soi Fong y el Capitan Toshiro se vieron obligados a ampliar, personalmente, el rango de búsqueda. Sin mencionar que Byakuya ya sospechaba que algo no andaba bien, y pese a las constantes peticiones de Ukitake, este decidió buscar en las zonas más peligrosas del Rukongai.

Mientras tanto, Yoruichi, en su forma gatuna, guio a Orihime, Uryu y Chad hasta las afueras del Seireitei, pues estaba segura de que Rukia llevo hasta el distrito 78 a Ichigo. Mientras avanzaban y se escondían de los oficiales y capitanes, la gatita les relato la historia de la ojivioleta, dando razón del porque los estaba encaminando hasta ese peligroso lugar.

Para su suerte, Yoruichi pudo sentir un leve golpe de energía espiritual, la cual se desvaneció casi enseguida, que provenía de un par de minutos de donde estaban. Y no solo eso, también reconoció, al igual que los demás, que partencia a Ichigo.

Afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo al lugar del que provenía el reiatsu, pues al estar a unos cuantos metros tropezaron con el ojiambar, quien se veía alterado.

―Ichigo, ¿Dónde está Rukia? ―la gatita lo veía desde el hombro de Orihime.

― ¡Tsk! ―apretaba sus dientes. ―Ella… está muy mal.

Orihime se dio cuenta de lo que decía, pues logro sentir los leves palpitares de la shinigami y del bebé. Esto la alarmo, pero en lugar de preocuparse recordó lo que Unohana, Isane y Hanataro le enseñaron, así podría ayudar a su amiga.

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

Las horas se hicieron días, transcurriendo lentamente y trayendo consigo inconvenientes. Cuando Rukia conciliaba el sueño se empapaba de sudor, su cuerpo ardía en fiebre, no dejaba de tocar su vientre y emitía gestos de dolor. Ichigo se preocupó, no sabía usar el Kaido, no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlos y si salía en busca de Orihime o Hanataro lo más seguro es que se encontraría con alguien y comenzara una pelea. Solo le tranquilizaba que ya no soñaba con su hollow, dándole la razón de que solo toco la superficie de su mundo interno para asustarla.

Comenzó a desesperarse tanto que libero un poco de energía espiritual, llamando la atención de la ojivioleta; misma que abrió, dificultosamente, sus ojos con el afán de dedicarle una mirada asesina.

― ¡Tsk! Oculta tu reiatsu ―gemía de dolor. ―Nos encontraran,

―Lo siento. ―se acercó a ella. ―No te esfuerces. ―no comprendía que le ocurría pues sus heridas estaban cerradas y sus huesos ilesos.

La angustia estaba a punto de hacerlo explotar, pero una voz lo distrajo de su frustración: era Orihime, junto a sus amigos, quien corría hacia él preguntándole done estaba Rukia. De alguna forma logro mover su mano, señalándole el interior de la vieja choza; la ojigris lo paso de largo para ir directamente con la shinigami.

―No te preocupes Kuchiki, te ayudare.

― ¿Inoue? ―apenas podía abrir los ojos, y lo único que visualizaba era nebuloso.

Se encargó rápidamente de cubrirla con su Soten Kisshun. No transcurrieron ni un par de minutos cuando la ojigris suspiro de alivio, causando que todos preguntaran la razón de su despreocupación donde, claro, el más interesado era Ichigo. Orihime, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, les dijo que Rukia solo había cogido un resfriado, y de lo único que debían asustarse era por conseguir alimentos para ayudarla a recuperarse.

Ichigo se relajó, momento que Yoruichi aprovecho para llamarlo y explicarle los movimientos de los escuadrones que los buscaban, junto a ellos estaban Uryu y Chad completando detalles. Mientras tanto, Chappy se quedó dormida a un lado de Rukia, misma que mostraba rápidamente mejoras: ya no sudaba, ya no se retorcía sobre el viejo futón, ni gemía de dolor, solo descansaba apaciblemente. Sólo un par de horas después, Orihime salió con los demás para decirles que Rukia ya se encontraba mucho mejor, por lo que decidieron ir en busca de comida. Sin embargo, un extraño ruido, que se aproximada desde unos tupidos arbustos, los alerto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

ღRukia_Kღ


	12. Chapter 12

Como notaron, comenzaran a ocurrir cosas inesperadas, Rukia revelo que la razón de sus malestares es por su embarazo e Ichigo se entero de la forma menos ortodoxa y en la peor condición. Ok! La historia la quiero entornar en un contexto dramático, con un toque de tristeza y desesperación (principalmente para la Fresita u.u)

Incluso ya tengo pensando que un nuevo personaje aparezca (recuerden que NO me estoy apegando ni al manga ni al anime, así que ofrezco disculpas por cambios radicales en las personalidades o cambios en algún personaje).

En pocas palabras, el giro de la historia se vera un poco más de drama (espero poder lograrlo ^^)

ღRukia_Kღ

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 12: Pesquisa**

**::::::::::::**

Hisagi encontró pistas que indicaban el lugar en que Ichigo y Rukia, probablemente, estarían refugiados, por lo que busco a Kira y a Renji para llevarlos hasta donde unas ligeras pulsaciones de energía espiritual podían sentirse, en los rincones más peligrosos del distrito 78.

Rápidamente Renji especulo que quizá Rukia guio a Ichigo hasta la choza en la que crecieron juntos, por lo que ambos tenientes siguieron al pelirrojo. Con lo que no contaban era con un pequeño inconveniente: Hanataro. El pequeño shinigami salió trastabillando de unos arbustos, golpeando a Renji, haciéndolo caer de bruces en la tierra.

― ¡Tsk! Maldición, eso dolió.

―Lo… lo siento, Teniente Abarai. ―aún seguía sobre el pelirrojo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Tu escuadrón viene contigo? ―Hisagi lo ayudaba a pararse.

―No, vine solo. Quiero encontrar a la señorita Rukia, antes que le hagan daño.

―De acuerdo, nosotros queremos lo mismo. ―Kira estaba aliviado.

― ¡Ah! ¿Enserio?

―Sí. Pero caminemos, no es seguro quedarnos parados en un mismo punto.

Renji sacudió la tierra de su uniforme y prosiguió su camino, mientras le contaba a Hanataro las razones por las cuales ellos también la buscaban. Eso reconforto al pequeño shinigami, pues de su escuadrón solo la capitana Unohana sabía que él salió de la división para hacer algo por Rukia.

Al poco tiempo dieron con la choza y las pulsaciones de energía, dando la razón de que era muy seguro que ambos estuvieran ahí. Lo confirmaron cuando vieron a Ichigo y a los demás alrededor de una fogata; se quedaron quietos pensando la forma de acercarse sin provocar algún malentendido cuando de pronto Kira busco a Hanataro:

― ¿Dónde estás Hanataro? ―volteaba para todos lados.

― ¡Ahhh! Chicos, ayúdenme. ―trepo a un árbol para regresar un parajito a su nido, pero se quedó pasmado de miedo al no saber cómo bajar.

― ¡Ash! Que torpe eres, se supone que puedes bajar, eres un shinigami. ―Renji lo veía con enfado.

― ¡Ahhh! ―se aferraba a la rama sin dejar de lloriquear―No puedo.

―Lo siento, es por tu bien. ―Hisagi cogió una pequeña piedra para arrojársela y hacerlo caer, claro que con la intención de atraparlo.

La piedra golpeo en las costillas del pequeño shinigami, lastimándolo y haciéndolo caer bruscamente sobre un arbusto. Esto causo un gran escándalo, y por ende llamando la atención de Ichigo y los demás. Sin más remedio, y tras regañar a Hanataro, Renji se vio obligado a salir de su escondite; y para asegurar una tregua recargo su espada en el árbol, levantando las manos desnudas:

―No quiero lastimar a Rukia, se los aseguro.

― ¡Tsk! ―Ichigo alcanzo su espada con la intención de dar el primer golpe, hasta que algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Hanataro salió, de entre los arbustos, dando traspiés y cayendo boca abajo a los pies del ojiambar; y no solo eso, detrás de él salió, con las manos levantadas, Hisagi y Kira. Orihime reacciono impulsivamente y los protegió a todos con el Santen Kesshun, Uryu les apunto con una flecha y Chad activo su brazo derecho del gigante. Los tres estaban dispuestos a proteger a sus amigos, pero Yoruichi los detuvo al percatarse de que lo que los Tenientes decían era verdad, además de que Hanataro no estaría tan tranquilo.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Después de revelarles el motivo que los condujo en su búsqueda, Hisagi y Kira decidieron que era momento de regresar con sus respectivos escuadrones y proseguir con los informes incompletos, y ligeramente alterados, para no levantar sospechas. Pero antes de eso, Renji pidió verla, por lo menos una vez antes de regresar con su escuadrón y rendirle un informe a su Capitán; y cómo su explicación los convenció, Ichigo no objeto en que el pelirrojo entrara a la vieja choza.

Inmensidad de recuerdos embargaron su mente y su corazón. Pudo oler las hojas secas que rodeaban, en aquel entonces, la choza; también como le encantaba ver a Rukia a la luz del atardecer, pues el precioso dorado bañaba su silueta tal cual un ángel. El verla acostada, en un apacible sueño removió su deseo por estar con ella, pues aun la amaba. Para su desgracia, el rumbo de la situación lo obligo a protegerla en lugar de dañarla; o por lo menos eso pensaba, ya que aún quería redimir el error de haberla apartado de su lado.

Cuando se arrodillo a su lado, la ojivioleta abrió los ojos y le sonrió sutilmente. La breve conversación que sostuvieron fue amena y algo extraña, pues Renji no pudo ocultar la curiosidad por saber cuánto tiempo tenia de embarazo. A esto, Rukia le confeso que de no haber sido por Unohana, no hubiera sabido que tenía casi tres semanas; el tono de su voz, el hermoso destello de sus ojos, la tierna sonrisa, todas esos pequeños gestos le fueron suficientes al pelirrojo para darse cuenta de que ella realmente era feliz con la idea de tener ese bebé entre sus brazos.

― ¿Sabes, nunca te imagine siendo mamá? ―llevo su mano detrás de su nuca.

―Tampoco yo creí estar en esta situación. ―acariciaba suavemente su, aun plano, vientre.

Mientras la veía, Hisagi y Kira los interrumpieron, avisándole que ya era hora de retirarse antes de llamar la atención por sus ausencias. Con pesar, Renji se levantó de su sitio despidiéndose, no sin antes mencionar que Hanataro se quedaría con ellos. De alguna forma eso lo tranquilizaba un poco más, ya que no solo contarían con el apoyo de Orihime sino con del pequeño shinigami también.

Rukia no pudo despedirse pues él se retiró rápidamente dándole paso a Ichigo, quien mantenía su característico ceño fruncido, el cual ya estaba acostumbrada a ver.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Estaba en su oficina, viendo por la ventana esperando pacientemente a que uno de sus oficiales le rindiera cuentas de un informe especial. Solo unas cuantas horas transcurrieron antes de que dicho hombre llegara con buenas noticias.

―Capitán, lamento la demora. ―se acercó al escritorio para dejar un sobre―Esta es la información que quería.

―Gracias, puedes irte y… ―lo vio sobre su hombro―continuar con "la búsqueda".

Una vez solo, Byakuya cogió el sobre para revisar la información que contenía la ubicación del escondite de su hermana menor. Estaba consciente de la alianza que su teniente mantiene con los tenientes de la novena y tercera división, así como el apoyo indirecto de Unohana al permitir a Hanataro a estar con ellos. ¿Sus planes?, ¿Quién sabe?... seguramente enfrentarlos y acabar con el deshonor que su hermana trajo a la familia Kuchiki y al Seireitei. La inmutable serenidad con la que se abría pasó dejaba ver la frialdad que embargaba su corazón. ¿Por qué?... Posiblemente por la irremediable amargura de perder a uno de los seres que más adoro y amo en su vida: su esposa.

Al salir de la capitanía, Byakuya no tardo en encontrarse con el Capitán Kurotsushi Mayuri. Este descontrolado, malévolo y algo desquiciado hombre, le insinuó que no se resguardara tan valiosa información, siendo que también quería encontrarlos.

―No tengo porque informarte de mis asuntos.

―Deja de ser tan pretencioso Kuchiki. ―se lamia la comisura de su boca― ¡Ah! Daria lo que fuera por tenerlos en mis manos para torturarlos y examinarlos. ―se frotaba las manos―Que interesante seria poder examinar a tu pequeña hermana.

― ¿Interesante? ―lo veía de reojo.

― ¡Sí! ―levanto los brazos animosamente―Ella lleva dentro un ser vivo extremadamente deseable para investigaciones. Es humano, hollow y shinigami, con el tonto de Kurosaki Ichigo no puedo revelar esos enigmas, solo con ese nuevo espécimen lo lograre. ―sus ojos parecían salir de su órbita.

―Le pones un dedo encima a Rukia y yo mismo te asesinare.

El ojivioleta siguió su camino, dejando atrás a Mayuri con un gesto de amargura y exasperación ante la negativa y la amenaza. Y todo aquello fue presenciado por Toshiro, quien no tardo en caer en la cuenta de que Byakuya sí estaba escondiendo valiosa información; es así que decidió seguirlo.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Yoruichi se retiró para investigar sobre los movimientos de los escuadrones, que los buscaban, no sin antes obligar a Chappy a regresar a ser una pildorita para devolver el Gigai al mundo de los vivos. En cuanto a Uryu, Chad, Orihime y Hanataro se encaminaron al río para pescar y buscar algunos leños para una fogata. Dejaron solos a los amantes fugitivos, ya deseosos de disfrutar de un momento a solas y asimilar los acontecimientos.

―Rukia.―sujetaba su mano mientras se acostaba a su lado― ¿Eres feliz?

― ¿Hum? ―alzo la mirada tras reposar su mejilla en su pecho― ¿Sería malo que dijera que sí?

―Pues…―trataba de hacerle a un lado su rebelde mechón―… no. Pensé que no lo serias a causa de todos los problemas que te cause desde que nos conocimos.

―Sí, fueron muchos problemas, aun así no cambiaría el destino. ―se recargo sobre su codo para verlo a la cara―No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Le sonrió dulcemente antes de besarlo y susurrarle al oído lo mucho que deseaba estar con él. Esa fue la perfecta chispa que empezó la cuenta regresiva para hacer explotar los deseos, del shinigami sustituto, por complacerla. Aquel suave beso se tornó rápidamente, de una chispa, a una inigualable llamarada consumiendo todo a su paso: arrebatadoras y apasionadas caricias; jadeos por la limitada dosis de oxígeno a su alrededor; besos repletos de inigualable pasión con sabor a ambrosia… Les encantaba degustar el elixir del placer. Rukia movilizaba rápidamente sus manos, sus piernas y su cuerpo para desenvolverse de su kimono negro, permitiendo que Ichigo se embelesara con su aun fina figura.

―Aún es muy pequeño. ―le sujeto la mano para llevarla hasta su, aun plano, vientre.

―Lo sé. ―acaricio tiernamente el vientre de la ojivioleta―Gracias, Rukia.

Los apasionados besos regresaron e Ichigo no tardo en recostarla para poder deleitarse con su exquisito cuerpo: sus pequeños y suaves senos, sus delgados y dulces labios, su fina cintura y cadera, sus largas y bien formadas piernas. Todo su ser irradiaba más éxtasis que antes. Súbitamente se detuvo para contemplarla, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su ropa quedando completamente en su hercúlea desnudes. Hecho que encanto a la shinigami, pues no tardo en delinear con sus besos aquellos fornidos pectorales, bajando poco a poco hasta su bien marcado abdomen para finalmente llegar hasta aquel culpable de sus locuras lujuriosas.

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pensara siquiera en cometer su plan lujurioso, el ojiambar la recostó contra el viejo futón, flanqueándola con ambos brazos. Mirándola directo a los ojos, comenzó a besarle su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios, su cuello. Sus labios conocían perfectamente cada centímetro de su fina cintura, su mesurada cadera y sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. Lo único que sus labios desconocían, y deseaban desesperadamente por investigar, era la deliciosa feminidad que lo enloquecía debido a su cálida estreches.

― ¿Qué haces? ―sus mejillas se estaban pintando de carmesí.

―Nada.―le sonrió traviesamente antes de perderse de su vista.

Fingiendo besar su linda pierna, el shinigami la levanto para colocarla sobre su fornido hombro. Repitiendo el mismo acto con la otra pierna, Ichigo vislumbro aquella hermosa intimidad rosa pálido, con la dulce forma de una delgada rebanada de fresa. Sin demora, introdujo su cabeza entre las piernas de Rukia.

― ¡Hah! Ichigo… ―le aferro sus uñas en su musculosa espalda.

No se inmuto, prosiguió lamiendo el contorno de aquella feminidad tan suave y delicada; descubriendo con su lengua aquella miniatura rosada que desquiciaba a Rukia cuando la mimaba. Pequeños mordiscos, besos y lamidas hacían arquear el pequeño cuerpo de la shinigami, robándole más de un gemido de placer, con tan solo juguetear con ese deleitable clítoris. En poco tiempo la intimidad que mimaba dejaba fluir una constante prueba de su ansiedad por llegar al clímax. Este indicio lo hizo sonreír y colocarse rápidamente entre las lindas piernas de la shinigami, misma que lo aprenso de la cintura.

―Quiero ser tu mujer. ―le susurro al juntar sus frentes.

―Lo eres desde hace mucho tiempo. ―al mismo tiempo la penetro.

― ¡Hah! ―se arquero y lo oprimió, con sus piernas, hacia ella.

― ¡Hah! ―no le fue difícil adentrarse en ella, pues la constante lubricación se lo facilito, además de excitarlo aún más.

― ¡Hah!... Así ―el sentir dentro de su ser aquella virilidad, de inigualable tamaño y grosor, la satisfacían.

Sujetándola de la cintura, con una mano y flanqueándola con la otra, dejo caer casi todo su peso sobre aquella delicada figura para desatar con impaciente pasión sus embestidas. En cada penetración, Rukia gemía y jadeaba; cerraba sus ojos ante tal ferocidad lujuriosa, pues en cada encuentro se adentraba aún más, haciéndola creer que rompería nuevamente su ya diluida fragilidad.

Rukia no dejaba de pedirle que siguiera con aquellas feroces embestidas, suplicaba, entre gemidos, cada vez más de su imponente virilidad. Gustoso, Ichigo recreaba los vaivenes, de las olas del mar, con más rudeza y fuerza; sin mencionar los subibajas alternados, proporcionándoles un mayor éxtasis. Él se embriagaba de seducción con cada gemido de la shinigami, con cada estremecimiento y con cada suspiro de gozo.

― ¡Hah! Ichigo. ―cerraba sus ojos, dejando escapar diminutas lagrimas que no rodaban por sus mejillas.

― ¡Hah! ―no se detenía― ¿Estas bien?

―Sí.―se aferraba a su cuello. ― ¡Hah, sigue, así! ―se recargo sobre su codo para acercársele aún más a su potente cadera― ¡Hahh! ―sus gemidos aumentaron en ritmo y volumen.

Al verla bañada de finas perlas liquidas, el movimiento de sus hermosos senos bailar al compás de sus estocadas, además de ver el precioso color carmesí en sus mejillas y labios, causaron que su juicio se nublara. No podía contenerse más, así que elevo las lindas piernas de Rukia, manteniéndolas verticalmente.

― ¡Hah! ―movía su cabeza a los lados― ¡Ichigo! ―se aferraba a las ropas bajo ella.

― ¡Hah! ―cerro los ojos un instante al no soportar tanto placer.

― ¡Ichigo, Ichigo! ―entreabría los ojos para verlo sumergirse en ella.

El éxtasis estaba llevándolos a su clímax tan añorado. Entre jadeos, gemidos y besos, ambos alcanzaron un glorioso orgasmo, donde la shinigami elevo su cadera en encuentro con el extasiado miembro del ojiambar; mismo que deposito soberbiamente su semilla.

Agotado, Ichigo se dejó caer sobre Rukia e intentaba recuperar el aliento. Sin embargo, la ojivioleta interpuso sus manos entre ambos con la intención de hacerlo a un lado, pues con él encima le era imposible regular su respiración.

―Lo siento. ―sonreía mientras la acomodaba sobre su pecho― ¿Mejor?

―Sí.―coloco su pierna izquierda sobre las piernas de él.

El silencio reino por algunos momentos, pues las palabras parecían sobrarles. Solo las caricias y los besos estaban presentes. Lamentablemente su tranquilidad se vería irrumpida por una inesperada presencia. No tenían ni quince minutos dormitando cuando Ichigo abrió demasiado los ojos al sentir una pesada energía espiritual cerca de ellos.

Se vistió precipitadamente para enfrentar lo que estaba por venir, sin embargo se pasmo al sentir otras dos energías espirituales acercándose con gran rapidez. Se volvió a ver a Rukia como si buscara en ella una respuesta a lo que sucedía.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Escondida tras algunas ruinas, arbustos o entre las copas de los árboles, Yoruichi se percató de que Ichigo y Rukia estarían en problemas en cualquier instante. Así que adopto su forma gatuna y se encamino hacia la presencia que se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia donde ese par de tortolos se encontraban. Durante su trayecto pudo sentir otras dos energías espirituales acercarse al mismo punto, alarmándola aún más pues uno de ellos era de nivel Capitán; _"Si es Soi Fong estarán en problemas"_, pensaba mientras se acercaba más a su destino. Sin embargo, al estar a un par de metros de la choza recibió las secuelas de una espesa nube de hielo seco y estuvo a punto de caer en la enorme grieta que surcaba en la tierra.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Pacientemente esperaron a que aquella figura se adentrara en la choza, y cuando al fin se dignó a entrar, ambos no evitaron abrir demasiado los ojos. Rukia susurro entre dientes "hermano", mientras el miedo la invadía. Ichigo se interpuso entre ambos hermanos para encarar a Byakuya y advertirle que no permitiría que alejase a la ojivioleta de su lado, y mucho menos en su condición.

El Capitán se le acercaba a paso lento al mismo tiempo que le decía que él solo era un shinigami sustituto, sin autoridad en el Seireitei, además de recalcar el hecho de que la mujer a la que protegía celosamente era parte de una familia noble.

― ¡Tsk! No me importa.

―No te cruces en mi camino, Kurosaki. ―cerro los ojos con afán de mantener la paciencia.

―Lo siento Rukia, prometí protegerte, incluso de tu propio hermano.

―Espera… Ichigo… ―la ojivioleta observo como liberaba el Bankai para blandir la espada contra su hermano.

―Si eso quieres. ―abrió los ojos para verlo fijamente―Shire, Senbonzakura.

Millares de aquellos mortales pétalos de cerezo obedecían la voluntad del ojivioleta, con la finalidad de apartar a Ichigo de su camino. Aun así, la velocidad del shinigami sustituto era impresionante; su shunpo era más preciso y veloz que antes, sin mencionar que cada vez que liberaba a Tensa Zangetsu aumentaba su agilidad y fuerza.

No importaba cuantos pétalos le lanzara, Ichigo los esparcía con un movimiento de su zanpakuto. Aunque, era el mismo resultado cuando este le lanzaba un Getsuga Tensho: Byakuya interponía un escudo de pétalos y contraatacaba con otro torbellino hacia el ojiambar.

Cortadas superficiales en la mejilla, en la frente, en los brazos y piernas, eran lo más que lograban. Solo que, en cuanto el ojivioleta libero su Bankai y se dispuso a atacar, una espesa pared de hielo se interpuso en el ataque e Ichigo, al igual que una enorme grieta separándolos aún más.

― ¿¡Pero qué demonios!? ―volteo hacia Rukia― ¿Estas bien?

―Renji…―miraba como Zabimaru se enroscaba alrededor del pelirrojo.

―No se trata de matarlos, solo debemos capturarlos. ―una templada voz sobresalía de la nube de tierra y hielo seco.

―Y Toshiro. ―agrego el ojiambar al verlo acercársele.

― ¡Tsk! Soy Capitán Hitsugaya. ―una venita sobresalía de su frente― ¡Afff! Llegue justo a tiempo.

―Sentí tu energía espiritual y vine lo más pronto posible. ―Renji flanqueaba al shinigami albino.

―Kurosaki, no creas que los protegeré, solo quiero evitar muertes innecesarias.

― ¿Entonces que pretendes? ―su voz denotaba desconcierto.

―Solo quiero encarcelarlos, pero... ―vio a Byakuya a través del espeso hielo―… se me adelanto y los encontró antes, por eso lo seguí.

De la nada Uryu, Chad, Orihime y Hanataro corrían hacia ellos con la angustia y los nervios pintados en sus rostros; mientras que Yoruichi adopto su forma humana para acercarse velozmente e intervenir en el conflicto. Aun así, el alboroto no tardó en aparecer. Las cosas se complicaron más de lo que pensaron, pues Byakuya se deshizo del grueso muro de hielo para terminar lo que empezó al chocar nuevamente su espada con la de Ichigo.

No importaba cuanto gritara Toshiro, ninguno mostraba indicios de detenerse, así que trataba de separarlos. Tampoco la ayuda de Renji sirvió de mucho, lo único que provoco fue agrandar el problema, sin mencionar que Rukia estuvo a punto de congelarlos al atacarlos con su primera danza: Tsukishiro.

― ¡Kuchiki, detente! ―Orihime gritaba en vano, pues la shinigami se había alejadode ellos.

―Señorita Rukia. ―Hanataro la veía con miedo.

― ¡Tsk! Maldición, esto atraerá a Soi Fong y a las demás divisiones que los buscan. ―Yoruichi observaba el caos frente a sus ojos. ― ¡Ah! ―toco su bolsillo, recordando que "tomo prestado" una bomba de humo en la que Urahara estaba trabajando. ―Espero que esto sirva de algo.

Al mismo tiempo que la columna de hielo caía en pedazos, Yoruichi lanzo la bomba para manifestar una confusión y poder sacar a todos del lugar. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Chad reaccionara rápidamente al lanzar una fuerte ráfaga de reiatsu, con "el directo", con el fin de disipar el humo, mismo que expulsó a gran velocidad a Rukia sin darse cuenta.

― ¡Demonios! ―la morena sujeto del cuello del kimono a Ichigo para llevarlo lejos.

―Inoue, vamos. ―Uryu la sujeto de la muñeca para hacerla correr―Chad, encárgate de Hanataro.

―Sí.―Chad cargo al pequeño shinigami para ir detrás de sus amigos.

― ¡Tsk! ―Toshiro apenas podía abrir los ojos por culpa del polvo a su alrededor.

― ¡Rukia! ―Renji intentaba mirar a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrarla.

Lentamente el polvo se disipo, permitiendo al shinigami alvino y al pelirrojo percatarse de que estaban solos, pues Byakuya también había aprovechado la situación para retirarse.

::::

::::

::::

::::

La presión, la velocidad y la fuerza con la que fue lanzada le dificultaban respirar. De hecho sus pulmones apenas y podían expandirse, además de no poder abrir completamente los ojos pues el viento parecía cortarle las retinas. _"¡Tsk! No puedo moverme… me falta aire… ¿Qué hago?"_, pensaba creyendo que se estrellaría en cualquier momento contra algo que realmente la lastimara o matara por el fuerte golpe. Resignada, cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando alguna fatalidad. Pero, para su suerte no ocurrió así. De pronto alguien la abrazo, bloqueándole el cortante viento y tratando de detenerla, _"¿Quién es?"_, cuando trato de abrir un ojo perdió la conciencia, pues recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando ambos chocaron contra un gran muro de roca.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Los guio de nuevo al Seireitei, ya que pretendía que Hanataro los adentrara en los túneles del drenaje pues era el lugar más seguro en aquel momento. Una vez adentro y recuperando el aliento, Ichigo golpeo la pared con su puño y profirió reclamos contra Yoruichi por no dejarlo buscar a Rukia.

―Cálmate, ni siquiera yo vi en qué dirección salió volando. ―lo veía fijamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

―Disculpa, Ichigo.

―No te preocupes Chad. ―recargo su frente en la pared, aun con el puño enterrado en el pequeño agujero que hizo. ―Solo espero que no se haya lastimado.

―Kurosaki.―Orihime lo veía con tristeza.

―Lo siento. ―Hanataro inclinaba su cabeza―No soy de ayuda, quizá si fuera más fuerte podía haber ayudado y cuidar mejor de la señorita Rukia.

―Tampoco es tu culpa. ―lo veía de reojo―Es mía por no saber protegerla.

―Ichigo,―Hanataro se acercaba a él. ―déjame curarte las heridas que tienes, así podrás buscarla sin problemas.

―Gracias.

El shinigami sustituto se recargo en la pared mientras el pequeño shinigami realizaba su trabajo. Los demás aprovecharon el momento para curar sus heridas, con ayuda de Orihime, y descansar un poco antes de buscar a Rukia. Desafortunadamente la mente de la ojigris estaba ocupada pensando en que a la shinigami no le hubiera ocurrido algo que afectara su estado, hecho que llamo la atención de Uryu:

―Inoue, ¿Te preocupa Kuchiki?

―Lo siento, ―mantenía su vista fija en los raspones que Chad tenía en el brazo―no puedo dejar de pensar en que ella pudo haberse lastimado y… ―un nudo se formó en su garganta.

―Orihime, no digas esas cosas. ―Yoruichi se mantenía en temple―Rukia es una fuerte shinigami.

Los chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia el pelinaranja en la espera de alguna agresiva reacción, sin embargo lo único que observaron fue a un hombre aletargado, con la mirada perdida, a causa de la angustia y desesperación por salir de aquel lugar.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Ahora la única alternativa que tenía era permanecer junto al Capitán Toshiro, ya que las circunstancias lo obligaron a buscar alianzas que aseguraran, por lo menos, la seguridad de Rukia. Esta situación se las informo inmediatamente a sus colegas con el fin de brindarles más seguridad en la ayuda por buscar a la shinigami. Por tal, se vieron en la necesidad de reunirse en la capitanía de la décima división para mermarse de la nueva situación, pues debían saber que la ojivioleta estaba perdida.

― ¿Y el shinigami sustituto dónde está? ―Hisagi miraba de reojo a Renji mientras se dirigía a Toshiro.

―No lo sabemos. En cuanto todo se calmó se habían ido. ―estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio.

―Capitán Histugaya, ¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene su apoyo? ―Kira se mostraba algo dudoso.

―Mi Capitán quiere ayudar porque la idea de asesinar a alguien, solo por orgullo, es retrograda. Solamente queremos mantenerla encarcelada hasta que sepamos realmente si existe una amenaza para la Sociedad de Almas. ―Rangiku estaba a un lado del shinigami alvino.

―Ya veo. ―Kira suspiro de alivio― ¿Dicen que se perdió por la zona norte del distrito 78?

―Sí, enviare a Matsumoto con ustedes para una búsqueda más exhaustiva. ―se recargo sobre el dorso de sus manos―Traten que la Capitana Soi Fong no los vea, sino querrá encerrarlos por traición u obligarlos a llevarla hasta Kurosaki y Kuchiki.

Dicho eso, Toshiro les permitió retirarse para comenzar a buscar a Rukia; el único que permaneció en la habitación fue Renji, quien se acercó al escritorio para solicitarle otro favor.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Estaba realmente disgustado, ¿Pero por qué? Si lo que deseaba hacer protegería el honor de su familia y su posición dentro de La Corte de las Almas Puras. Aun así, algo le incomodaba. Es así como rápidamente se adentró en su mansión para estar frente al altar familiar; sitio en el que podía hablar con ella y desahogar sus pesares.

Se limitó a encender los inciensos y las velas para alumbrar el altar. Sin embargo, cuando la tenue luz titilante de la vela más cercana ilumino la hermosa sonrisa, de aquella fotografía, se desarmo completamente. Aunque mantenía su semblante serio e inmutable, Byakuya no dejaba de cuestionarse si realmente hacia lo correcto, pues odiaba la idea de deshonrar nuevamente el orgullo de la familia Kuchiki.

―Hisana, mi hermosa Hisana. ―veía fijamente aquellos ojos violeta― ¿Estas molesta porque no supe cómo proteger a tu hermana? ―cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba―Ella… está esperando un ser que… me pone entre la espada y la pared.

―Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor Kuchiki. ―el anciano estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―lo miraba sobre su hombro.

―No. ―se acercó lentamente―Señor Kuchiki, su abuelo era un hombre honorable, fuerte y benévolo; al igual que su padre. ―ya estaba alado del ojivioleta―Ellos buscaban arduamente mantener la estabilidad del honor y el orgullo de la familia. ―hizo una breve reverencia al altar.

― ¿A qué viene esta conversación?

―En realidad nada. ―lo vio unos segundos―Solo que busque lo que en verdad es importante para el bienestar de la familia Kuchiki, mi señor.

Sin decir más, el anciano se retiró dejando a un hombre con grietas de dudas en su mente y en su corazón. Mientras Byakuya veía fijamente la enternecedora y dulce mirada de su difunta esposa tomo una decisión que, efectivamente, beneficiaria el orgullo de la familia Kuchiki.

::::

::::

::::

::::

La falta de aire ya no era problema pero su cabeza le punzaba como si la estuvieran martilleando, causándole remolinos visuales al tratar de enfocar su vista. Al tantear, con su mano, sobre lo que estaba recostada, se percató de que estaba sobre un mullido futón.

― ¡Tsk! ―toco la herida detrás de su cabeza. ―Maldición.―entrecerraba los ojos al sentir una gran rajada detrás entre su cabello― ¿Dónde estoy?

―Recuéstate.

― ¿Eh?, ¿Quién eres? ―intentaba ver quien le hablaba― ¿Dónde estoy? ―al poder ver mejor, noto que estaba en una choza de madera vieja.

― ¡Que te quedes quieta!, la hería volverá a sangrar. ―un joven estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Rukia gimió de dolor al sentir otra fuerte punzada en la herida ocasionando que se recostara, mientras que aquel extraño hombre se le acercaba para limpiarle la herida y cubrirla con algunas hojas medicinales.

Tras curarla y recibir la amenazadora advertencia de que no se moviera, Rukia se volvió, sobre el futón, para ver los movimientos de aquel hombre, haciéndola sentir un hueco en el pecho y una gran angustia al creer que algo no andaba bien. Sus ojos los tenía bien abiertos al no saber cómo responder ante una pieza faltante en lo último que recordaba.

― ¿Quién eres? ―insistía, quería reconocerlo.

― ¿Hum? ―no dejaba de meter leños a la choza― ¿Deque servirá que lo sepas?, de todos modos cuando te recuperes te largaras al Seireitei y te olvidaras de que existo. ―la miro fríamente―A los shinigamis no les importamos a los que vivimos en el Rukongai.

― ¿Shi... shi… shinigamis? ―abrió más los ojos.

― ¡Tsk!, ¿No me digas que no recuerdas que eres una shinigami? ―hizo una mueca con su boca con afán de burla.

― ¿¡Soy una shinigami!? ―se sentó sobre el futón mientras recargaba sus manos sobre el piso con inquietud.

― ¿Pero qué demonios? ―dijo para sí mismo― ¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? ―su sonrisa burlona se desvaneció al ver las lágrimas de la ojivioleta― ¡Demonios! No pensé que el golpe en tu cabeza realmente fuera grave. ―dejo caer los leños para acercársele.

Rukia aferro sus manos alrededor de su cabeza, se agacho hasta tocar el piso con su frente y dejo escapar un angustiante grito. No dejaba de repetir la misma pregunta: _"¿Quién soy?"_. El joven extraño se inquietó al verla en ese estado, así que la sujeto de los hombros obligándola a verlo a los ojos:

― ¡Cálmate! ―no dejaba de hacerla verlo a los ojos. ―¡Ya recordaras quien eres!

― ¡Ahhh! ―no dejaba de sujetar su cabeza mientras la movía de un lado a otro.

― ¡Tranquilízate, Yuki!

Al pronunciar ese nombre, Rukia dejo de moverse, de sujetarse y de llorar. _"¿Yuki?"_, ese nombre le resonaba en la mente.

― ¿Por qué me dijiste Yuki? ―lo veía fijamente a los ojos.

― ¡Tsk! Es obvio que no se tu verdadero nombre, y de esa forma puedo hablarte sin tener que decirte todo el tiempo "señorita" o "shinigami" ―la soltaba poco a poco.

― ¿Quién eres tú? ―bajo la mirada.

― ¡Uf! ―suspiro―Kano… Ashido Kano.

La ojivioleta levanto la mirada para contemplar a aquel hombre que la había salvado de una muerte segura, ya que los únicos recuerdos que tenía eran sombras moviéndose frenéticamente a su alrededor. Además de un fuerte viento, que la hizo salir expulsada, y del golpe antes de perder la conciencia.

Inesperadamente, Rukia abrió demasiado sus ojos y aferro sus manos a su vientre sin dejar de gritar agudamente, pues el dolor era tan insoportable que incluso el mismo Ashido se paralizo ante la expresión de sufrimiento de aquella mujer. Además, se impactó de ver algunas gotas de sangre caer por las tablas que mantenían en alto el futón.

― ¡Yuki! ―se acercó a la mujer hecha ovillo―¡Demonios! ―la vio a los ojos. ― ¿¡Estas embarazada!?

― ¡Ahhh! ―sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados― ¡No lo sé, no lo sé! ―la frustración de haber olvidado ese importante detalle la enloqueció― ¡Ashido! ―estiro su mano en busca de la de él.

Pero al entreabrir los ojos se percató de que la dejo sola, en medio de angustia emocional y dolor físico. Por varios minutos soporto sola el sufrimiento, y cuando estaba por perder la conciencia pudo ver a Ashido acercársele junto a otra persona que no logro distinguir pues el desmayo fue inevitable.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Durante los siguientes dos días las cosas seguían igual: Ichigo y sus amigos continuaban ocultándose, mientras buscaban a Rukia, de los escuadrones que los perseguían; Renji, Hisagui, Kira y Rangiku hacían lo mismo al buscar a los amantes; Byakuya no se quedó atrás pues, además de enviar parte de su división a rastrear a su hermana, él mismo la buscaba por otros lados.

Rukia seguía desaparecida, y por más que intentaban rastrearla a través de su reiatsu no lograban sentir la más mínima pulsación de su energía. Esto comenzaba a desesperar a Ichigo, pues deseaba saber la condición en la que estaban ella y su bebé.

―Kurosaki, la encontraremos. ―Orihime trataba decalmarlo.

― ¡Tsk!

―Kurosaki, deja de frustrarte, así no podremos proseguir en la búsqueda. Por lo menos ya salimos del Seireitei y estamos cerca de la zona donde ella se perdió. ―Uryu iba detrás del ojiambar.

―Vamos chicos, apresúrense. ―Yoruichi iba hasta elfrente.

"_Espera Rukia, te encontrare cueste lo que cueste"_, pensaba mientras miraba hacia el frente con una gran determinación. Claro que, no era el único que pensaba lo mismo; sus amigos deseaban encontrarla pronto, en especial Hanataro y Orihime, pues les angustiaba la salud de la shinigami y de su bebé.

::::

::::

::::

::::

Lo miraba fijamente, asimilando aun la extraña petición que le había solicitado el Teniente, pues no estaba seguro de poder cumplirla pues debía anteponer las órdenes del Comandante Yamamoto, en caso de que contradijeran la solicitud recién escuchada.

― ¿Crees que eso arreglaría el problema, si es que la Capitana Unohana confirma una potencial amenaza? ―recargaba su mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos.

―Tal vez. Solo quiero asegurar que ella sobreviva. ―Renji lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

―Bien, entiendo tu necesidad por protegerla. ―cerro los ojos y suspiro―Haré lo que este en mis manos. ―lo vio fijamente―Sí puedo mantenerla en estado de congelación, con ayuda de Hyorinmaru, para encontrar alguna solución… lo haré.

―Gracias Capitán Hitsugaya. ―inclino brevemente su cabeza antes de retirarse de la oficina.

"_¿Sera buena idea? O… ¿Solo está desesperado?"_, Toshiro no dejaba de ver por la ventana mientras trataba de comprender el favor que Renji le había pedido. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer?, el teniente de la sexta división estaba seguro y quería creer en la esperanza de proteger la vida de Rukia, aun a costa de restar de la ecuación a aquel bebé.

Mientras tanto, Renji alcanzo a sus colegas para proseguir con la búsqueda, por dos días y dos noches sin éxito alguno. Extrañamente no se encontraron con el grupo de Ichigo, mucho menos por estar cerca de la misma zona en la que vieron por última vez a Rukia. _"Maldito Ichigo, ahora que es conveniente encontrarnos desapareces también"_, Renji estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien los veía, mientras buscaban alguna pista, hasta que una voz los sorprendió:

― ¡Ey! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―Ikkaku estaba en una rama.

―Lo mismo que todos, buscando a los fugitivos. ―Renji no quería darles motivos para iniciar alguna pelea.

― ¡Tsk! No somos idiotas, Abarai. ―bajo hasta donde el pelirrojo―Sabemos que están rastreando a la pequeña Rukia.

― ¡Nah, nah, nah! Es feo mentir. ―Yumichika salía detrás del árbol, moviendo el dedo índice negativamente―No nos interesa lo que le ocurra a la niña noble, solo queremos enfrentarnos a Ichigo antes que nuestro capitán.

― ¡Ash! De todos los shinigamis tuvimos que toparnos con ustedes. ―Rangiku los veía con desdén.

―Solo déjenos acompañarlos, prometemos que si encontramos primero a la pequeña Rukia no nos entrometeremos… solo lo haremos si nos encontramos con el shinigami sustituto.

Renji y Rangiku se miraron durante algunos segundos, suficiente tiempo para que Hisagi interviniera y aceptara el trato pues le pareció conveniente "tener de su lado" a dos de los shinigamis que amaban las peleas. A esto, los tres shinigamis se anonadaron e intentaron convencerlo de que no era buena idea, ya que si atraían al Capitán Zaraki se verían envueltos en verdaderos problemas.

―Todo estará bien, ellos no son traicioneros… solo les gusta luchar. ―los veía sobre su hombro, pues se colocó frente a ellos.

―Muy bien, puede que nos ayuden si nos encontramos con las fuerzas secretas. ―Kira, se mostraba positivo al cubrir ese ángulo.

― ¡Ok! ―Rangiku cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente.

Renji les conto el incidente para darles un panorama completo, ya que si deseaban estar con ellos para pelear contra Ichigo, creyó que por lo menos podían contribuir en encontrar a Rukia. Desde luego, Ikkaku y Yumichika no se negaron, pues el tener cara a cara a Ichigo era suficiente motivación para ayudar a sus colegas.

::::

::::

::::

::::

¿Cuánto tiempo duro inconsciente?... Lo suficiente cómo para que su vida diera otro giro inesperado. Cuando recobro la conciencia, Ashido estaba a su lado, viéndola fijamente y con un semblante de angustia dibujada en su rostro. La ojivioleta se sentía mareada, adolorida y con la horrenda sensación de un hueco en su ser.

―Creí que tardarías en despertar. ―el alivio se notó en sus ojos.

― ¿Por qué me desmaye? ―quería levantarse del futón, pero el dolor abdominal y el ojiclaro no se lo permitieron.

―Yuki, ¿Cómo es que olvidaste estar embarazada?

― ¿Qué? ―no sabía cómo reaccionar― ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ―repentinamente una calidez lleno su pecho, haciéndola aferrar su mano a la altura de su corazón―Yo… tenía casi tres o cuatro semanas… recuerdo eso vagamente. ―una nostálgica sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

―Yuki… ―sujeto la mano de la shinigami―Tú… ―la tristeza inundaba su mirada y su voz.

Aquella mirada, aquel tono de voz, ese contacto le indicaron a la ojivioleta que algo no estaba bien, por lo que se levantó exigiendo una explicación clara, pues deseaba recuperar sus recuerdos y si él sabía parte de ellos necesitaba que se los dijera. Tras la insistencia de la shinigami, Ashido no vio más remedio que explicarle el motivo por el cual ella perdió la conciencia.

Brevemente le relato que la persona que vio, antes de desmayarse, era una "medica" del lugar. Esto levanto más la curiosidad de Rukia por saber la verdad de esa pieza faltante tan importante. No muy seguro dedecirle las cosas, Ashido termino por decirle que aquella medica la reviso para asegurarse de que estaba embarazada, y que al confirmarlo intento salvar la vida del bebé, pues el fuerte golpe que recibieron al estrellarse contra el muro de roca realmente le afecto, a pesar de haberse amortiguado con él. Desde luego, Rukia no respondió positivamente:

―No… ―sus ojos estaban muy abiertos―No… ―se cubrió la boca con las manos.

―Lo siento, Yuki. ―quiso abrazarla, sin embargo recibió un rotundo rechazo.

― ¡Nooo!... ¡Nooo! ―lloraba, gritaba y golpeaba el piso con sus manos― ¡Ahhh! ―sus lágrimas no dejaban de cesar.

Rukia sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba, que el aire que inhalaba la laceraba como si millares de chuchillos desgarraran sus pulmones, que su sola existencia era una infamia por no tener a ese hermoso ser creciendo dentro de ella. Su devastación era aún más profunda por no haberlo recordado a tiempo, se odiaba más que nada en el mundo por perder sus recuerdos, su memoria, su vida. Se sentía el ser más desdichado en la vida.

Al verla destrozada, y con gran impotencia, Ashido la dejo sola para que se desahogara. Aun así, no evito compartir el dolor al dejar escapar algunas lágrimas, pues él también había sufrido la trágica pérdida de un ser amado, en específico de dos: su esposa e hijo.

::::::

3 GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC 3

ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)


	13. Chapter 13

**Bleach no pertenece, es de Tite Kubo, solo los tomo prestados para poder crear una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**No esta basada en el manga ni en el anime.**

**Gracias a todos quienes han comentado y siguen leyendo mi Fic. **

**.**

**Capítulo 13: Quiero recordar**

Comenzaba a alterarse y a desesperarse por no encontrarla. Tres semanas transcurrieron sin tener alguna pista de ella o algún indicio de que estuviera viva. Incluso Yoruichi comenzaba a preocuparse, ya que ni siquiera la ayuda de Urahara era suficiente para rastrearla.

―Kurosaki. ―Orihime quería darle ánimos, pero no sabía cómo―La encontraremos.

―Sí, lo sé. ―no despegaba su vista del atardecer―¿Pero cuando? ―apretó sus puños.

―Creo que por hoy es suficiente, ―Yoruichi los invitaba a acercarse a la fogata―no tiene caso que sigamos buscándola en estas condiciones.

― ¡Tsk!... Rukia, ¿Dónde estás? ―apretaba los dientes.

En ese instante, los seis abrieron demasiado los ojos al percatarse de la presencia de Ikkaku y Yumichika, por lo que se posicionaron defensivamente, esperando el primer golpe. Sin embargo, al verlos salir de entre los árboles, notaron que no iban solos. Renji, Hisagi, Kira y Rangiku los flanqueaban.

Hanataro fue el primero en angustiarse, pues eran cuatro tenientes los que estaban frente a ellos, sin mencionar a dos de los mejores oficiales de la onceaba división. A esto, Uryu lo tranquilizo al decirle que no iban a atacarlos, pues de haberlo querido ya estarían peleando. Por su lado, Ichigo se les acerco para cuestionarles sus intenciones:

―Nosotros solo queremos pelear contigo antes de que nuestro capitán te encuentre. ―Ikkaku sonreía de oreja a oreja.

―Ichigo, solo queremos encontrar a Rukia. ―Rangiku tomo la palabra―Mi Capitán se responsabilizara de ella para protegerla y a su bebé, y para eso necesitamos encerrarla bajo el cuidado de la Capitana Unohana.

―Ya veo. ―su ceño estaba más fruncido de lo normal―Renji… ¿Qué hay con Byakuya?

―No lo sé. Desde nuestro último encuentro no he sabido nada del Capitán Kuchiki. ―Renji lo veía con la misma angustia.

El anochecer los sorprendió rápidamente, por lo que Yoruichi intervino para hacerlos descansar y proseguir, por la mañana, con la actualización de información que cada grupo recolecto durante esas tres semanas.

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

Paralelamente, Rukia, entre sollozos, lucho por hallarlas piezas faltantes de su memoria. Casi no dormía, no comía y clavaba la mirada al vacío; sus ojos ya no eran de un violeta brillante, eran opacos y sin vida. Tener todo difuso, además de haber perdido al ser que amaba, la exasperaba. Por tal, su anfitrión se fastidio y la obligo a salir para que respirara aire fresco y recibiera luz de sol. En verdad le molestaba verla abatida y frustrada, pero al cabo de varias reprimendas logro hacerla comer:

―Yuki, Sé que aun te duele la…

―Por favor, no lo digas. ―sujetaba la cuchara cerca de su boca―Lo único que logre recordar ya no está conmigo. ―dejo la cuchara en su lugar y aferro su mano a su vientre―Recordé que era lo que más amaba en esta vida… y que deseaba tenerlo entre mis brazos. ―cubrió su boca para ocultar su sollozo.

―Yuki… ―al verla así lo animo a compartirle su dolor.

Rukia aún mantenía la mirada perdida, y aun así Ashido comenzó su relato. Al principio su rostro se ilumino, y su sonrisa surco su frío semblante. Casi cuatro años atrás él vivía en esa misma cabaña junto a su hermosa esposa y su pequeño hijo, mismo a quien llevaba consigo a pescar, cazar o a recolectar frutos y semillas. Su vida era plena, era feliz y no le importaba vivir cerca del bosque.

Durante esa parte del relato, Rukia mantenía la misma postura y el mismo gesto ido; solo miro con interés al joven narrador cuando este menciono la parte donde su tragedia daba lugar. Una mañana su pequeño estaba enfermo, así que lo dejo al cuidado de su madre para que no empeorara su malestar. Se fue sin pendiente pues nunca habían tenido problemas con los hollows en esa zona. Sin embargo, ese día todo cambio. Ya llevaba casi cuatro horas fuera de casa cuando de pronto vio una columna de humo salir por entre las copas de los árboles, justamente por la dirección de su choza. Así es como el joven corrió tan rápido como pudo para asegurarse de que no se trataba de su familia, pero el destino le jugo una cruel broma, pues al llegar se topó con una inmensa llamarada y una deforme figura entre los escombros: un hollow de tamaño descomunal de extraña forma canina.

La atención de la ojivioleta se tornó, más que morbosa, angustiada. Pero el joven no le prestó atención y prosiguió: Lo único que sostenía era una vieja hacha, misma con la que pensó acabar con el maldito hollow.

― ¿Qué ocurrió con tu familia? ―sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

―Ese maldito… ¡Tsk! ―apretó los dientes y los puños. ―Justo cuando llegue asesino a mi hijo… a ella la mato por defenderlo.

―Ashido…

Lo veía a través de gotitas de agua, e intento tocar su mano pero se detuvo de súbito cuando él continúo contando: Al correr hacia el hollow, para eliminarlo, este lo golpeo fuertemente con su larga cola, haciéndolo volar varios metros entre los árboles. Entre jadeos de dolor, logro incorporarse y arrastrar los pies de regreso, únicamente para encontrarse con un par de shinigamis que eliminaron al hollow.

― ¿Por eso hablas con desdén cuando mencionas a los shinigamis? ―agacho su cabeza, pero aun así lo miraba.

― ¡Tsk!―se limpió los ojos con la manga de su kimono. ―¡Ja! Llegaron demasiado tarde, no tenía caso. Me hubieran dejado morir, así estaría con ellos.

Rukia meramente con verlo se dio cuenta de lo doloroso que fue su pasado. Era cierto, él la comprendía mejor que nadie pues sabía el sufrimiento por el que pasaba, así que sin darse cuenta lo abrazo para acallar su pesadumbre.

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

Orihime y Hanataro se mostraban muy alegres al preparar el desayuno para todos, aunque Uryu intervino pues no confiaba mucho en las artes culinarias de la ojigris. Mientras tanto, los demás se reunieron para ponerse al tanto.

―Tampoco hemos podido sentir su reaitsu. ―Renji apretó sus puños.

― ¡Ash! Es muy extraño, ya deberíamos haber sentido alguna pulsación, ―Ikkaku los miraba aburrido―o del bebé que espera.

Esto llamo la atención de todos, en especial de Hanataro y Orihime, quienes dejaron lo que hacían para introducirse en la conversación.

―Yoruichi, ―la veía con terror en los ojos―es cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no sentimos la energía espiritual del bebé?

― ¿Qué?... no lo sé. ―trato de hacer memoria, y cuando cayó en la cuenta se preocupó. ―Desde que ella se perdió no tuve tiempo siquiera de sentirla, y menos al bebé.

―No es posible que a estas alturas el bebé de la señorita Rukia no tenga pulsaciones propias, lo que lo hace más extraño pues a través de la energía de él deberíamos poder localizarla, ya que se supone no puede controlar el reaitsu, como Ichigo. ―Hanataro se rasco la cabeza ante su chiste inconsciente.

―Hanataro… ―la ojigris se acercó a él―… ¿Crees que…?―sus palabras denotaban tristeza.

― ¡Ahhh! ―al comprenderla, el pequeño shinigami se alteró.

Al verlos reaccionar de ese modo, Ichigo se levantó de su sitio para coger de los hombros a Orihime para sacudirla al mismo tiempo que le exigía una respuesta. La ojigris se asustó, por lo que sollozo un poco y le pidió al ojiambar que la soltara; tanto era el enfado de Ichigo que Uryu tuvo que intervenir para que la soltara.

―Relájate Kurosaki. ―Uryu hacia a un lado a Orihime.

― ¡Tsk! ―se agacho y sujeto entre sus manos su cabeza―Lo siento Inoue, pero no puedo aceptar que… ―aunque la chica no afirmo nada, él comprendió sus reacciones― ¡Ahhh! ―las lágrimas brotaban como ríos desbordados.

La incapacidad de no haber hecho algo por protegerlos lo devasto. Todo la daba vueltas y deseaba arrancarse el corazón. _"Si es así, ¿Cómo se estará sintiendo ella?"_, pensó vagamente antes de soltar un grito desesperanzador. Se dejó caer de rodillas, enterrando sus dedos entre la tierra y rociando el poco pasto con sus lágrimas.

Todos los presentes se acongojaron al percatarse de que había un alto índice de que Rukia hubiera perdido a su bebé, pues de acuerdo apalabras de Hanataro es sumamente extraño que nadie lo sintiera. Fue así que Rangiku le envió una mariposa infernal a su Capitán para informarle, con la esperanza de que se lo haría saber a Byakuya, de quien aún no sabían algo.

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

Llevaba tres semanas buscando, al igual que las divisiones que estaban tras sus cabezas, aunque sus intenciones eran confusas. Aun así, hurgo cada rincón del Seireitei, y parte del Rukongai para encontrarla, sin éxito. El único sitio que le faltaba era donde ella vivía: el distrito 78. El hecho de acercarse lo hastiaba, pues temía encontrar algún indicio de ella, ya que de hacerlo aún no tenía la menor idea de que hacer.

―Capitán Kuchiki. ―una templada voz lo llamaba.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Capitán Hitsugaya? ―lo vio sobre su hombro.

―Iré contigo, necesito encontrarme con Matsumoto. Acaba de enviarme una mariposa infernal.

―Has lo que quieras. ―estaba por seguir su andar, pero lo que escuchó lo hizo detenerse de súbito.

―Tu hermana, Kuchiki Rukia, al parecer perdió a su bebé. ―se acercó a Byakuya―Que irónico, todos la buscan para asesinarla y aun no se enteran de que ese "potencial peligro" ya no existe.

Byakuya abrió demasiado los ojos, aun no daba crédito a lo que Toshiro menciono. _"Rukia…"_, solo podía pensar en ella y en el dolor que debería de estar sintiendo, pues a pesar de que tenía a casi todo el Seireitei detrás de su vida estaba dispuesta a aferrarse a su bebé. Al notar la dolorosa expresión en el semblante de Byakuya, el shinigami alvino prosiguió con su andar, animándolo con una sencilla oración: "Tienes que encontrar a tu hermana, debe estar necesitándote más que nunca".

El ojivioleta hizo un recuento de sus actitudes para con su hermana, todas las ocasiones en que la hizo sentir un vacío en su corazón al no verse completamente aceptada por él. Tras apretar sus puños, siguió al pequeño shinigami con la intención de cuidar de su hermana, se lo debía no solo a ella, sino a su esposa, Hisana.

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

Al hallar el grupo de Ichigo, ambos capitanes se acercaron sigilosamente para toparse con una afligida escena: Ichigo se mantenía alejado de todos, arrodillado, en dirección al horizonte, y apretando los puños entre la tierra. Podía notarse su impotencia. A esto, Byakuya se acercó directamente a él, dejando a todos mudos por no haberlo notado al llegar junto a Toshiro, quien ya se hallaba con Rangiku para pedirle detalles de aquella teoría.

―Kurosaki, ¿Qué se supone que haces? ―lo veía con frialdad.

―Lo siento, Byakuya. ―lo vio sobre su hombro―No fui capaz de cuidar de tu hermana.

―Ella es una shinigami honorable y valiente, sabe cuidarse sola. ―se mantenía detrás de él.

― ¡Tsk! ―cerro con fuerza los ojos.

―Óyeme bien. ―alzo un poco la voz―Ella sabe cuidarse sola, pero en estos momentos debe estar en problemas y no es tiempo de que estés viendo la tierra. ―se le acercó para posar su mano sobre su hombro―Tienes que buscarla, nosotros haremos lo mismo desde otros ángulos que no puedas cubrir en un solo día.

La impresión no se la llevo solo Ichigo, también los demás pues enmudecieron al escuchar que el mismo Kuchiki Byakuya mostraba humanidad al preocuparse de su hermana pequeña, ademas de consentir su rescate. Yoruichi aprovechó el momento y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al ojiambar para hacerlo reaccionar y aceptar la oferta del ojivioleta, pues era una excelente oportunidad de abarcar más terreno. Dicho esto, todos se separaron en grupos: Rangiku con Toshiro; Ikkau y Yumichika; Uryu y Chad; Yoruichi, Hanataro y Orihime; Renji y Byakuya. Desde luego, Ichigo era el único que iría por su cuenta.

Mientras cada uno se alejaba, Renji miro sobre su hombro a Ichigo mientras susurraba que más le valía encontrarla antes que él, pues de ser al revés no sería capaz de dejarla ir esta ocasión.

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

Se avergonzó al sentir el abrazo, le agrado el dulce aroma, la suave piel que lo rozaba, incluso le agrado sentir los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho. Durante esas tres semanas no la había visto más que como un manojo de depresión y nervios, pero ese momento todo comenzaría a cambiar. Sin darse cuenta, correspondió el abrazo, recargando su mentón sobre la cabeza de aquella mujer. _"Es muyc álida"_, Ashido cerró los ojos y deleitaba su olfato con ese delicioso aroma a cerezo blanco.

―Lo lamento. ―se apartó repentinamente de él.

―No tienes porque, Yuki. ―dejaba que se soltara del abrazo.

―Ashido, ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

―Sí.

― ¿Por qué no te has vuelto a casar? ―bajo la mirada.

Esa pregunta la había evitado durante esos cuatro años, incluso llego a alejarse de las personas del pueblo con tal de evadir esa pregunta. Y pese a su sorpresa e incomodidad, no se negó a responder. El joven ojiclaro carcajeo un poco antes de ver a los ojos a Rukia y levantarle la cara:

―Para ser honesto, nunca quise responderme ni a mí mismo esa cuestión.

―Aun eres joven, deberías considerarlo. ―sus ojos aun resguardaban algunas lágrimas.

No respondió, sencillamente se limitó a admirar a aquella nostálgica mujer que lo invitaba a ser feliz y recomenzar su vida. _"Ni siquiera me conoce, ¿Por qué se preocupa por mí?"_, la veía con detenimiento, si darse cuenta de que comenzaba a gustarle.

En cuanto a Rukia, sus latidos le martillaban el pecho, dándole la sensación de perder el aliento al visualizar difusamente una imagen. Y no era cualquier imagen, era la de un varón que la hacía sentirse segura, protegida y amada, pero el maldito dolor de cabeza la regreso a la realidad de que tal vez nunca lograría averiguar quién era aquel hombre por el que su corazón clamaba. Aun así, se resguardo nuevamente en el abrazo de Ashido, pues él la había estrechado al verla hiperventilar.

― ¿Estas bien?

―Quiero… quiero recordarlo… ―sus manos rodeaban su cabeza. ―Ashido, ¿Quién es él?

― ¿De quién hablas? ―no dejaba de abrazarla.

―De él, de esa sombra que mi corazón intenta mostrarme. ―cerro con fuerza sus ojos.

―Tranquila, Yuki. ―comenzaba a interesarse en ella, por lo que le angustiaba verla de esa forma.

No paraba de llorar, no hasta que Ashido la sujeto por los hombros para que lo viera a los ojos. Ella estaba en lo cierto, debía recomenzar su vida. Lo único con lo que no contaba era que en ella creía tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, lo cual no estaba mal pues la ayudaría también a olvidar su doloroso pasado y escribir una nueva historia a su lado.

―Yuki, quédate conmigo. ―se acercó lentamente a su rostro.

― ¿Qué? ―algo en su inconsciente la hizo retroceder―Espera.―interpuso sus manos entre sus cuerpos―Yo… no estoy segura de que sea lo correcto, ni siquiera recuerdo mi verdadero nombre, acabo de enterarme de que iba a ser mamá y ahora mi corazón me dice que hay alguien más a quien debo recordar.

―Lo sé, pero no estamos seguros de que lo recuerdes. ―no la soltaba― ¿Y si no lo haces?, ¿Vas a perder tu vida por esperar a alguien a quien olvidaste?

Por un segundo sus palabras mataron una parte de su lógica. Mientras trataba como refutar aquella idea, Rukia se vio sorprendida con un suave beso de Ashido. Abrió demasiado sus ojos al verse indefensa. _"No, esto no está bien"_, pensaba al mismo tiempo que se dejó sucumbir poco a poco ante la extraña sensación de sus caricias que recorrían su cintura.

―Yuki, por favor, quédate conmigo. ―junto su frente a la de ella.

―Ashido… no lo sé… algo no está bien… ―aferraba su mano a la altura de su corazón.

―Todo estará bien, te lo aseguro.

De nuevo le robo un beso, esta ocasión correspondido con un poco de duda y confusión. No resistía acariciarla, aunque fuera sobre el viejo kimono que le consiguió para tirar el uniforme de shinigami. Por su lado, Rukia llego a pensar que una chispa se encendía en su pecho, convenciéndola de aceptar la petición de Ashido.

Prontamente un extraño deseo los recorrió, invitándolos a perecer ante un instinto carnal. Mientras besaba su cuello deslizaba la prenda para recorrer con más facilidad el contorno de sus hombros y su cintura. Se embeleso al su hermosa desnudez, pues Rukia se había sonrojado completamente. Y cuando intento cubrir sus pequeños senos, Ashido la detuvo mientras le susurraba en el oído que era una hermosa mujer. Esto estremeció a la ojivioleta pues súbitamente recordó una voz que le decía algo muy similar, pero aquel difuso recuerdo se disipo al sentir los besos del ojiclaro sobre su cuello.

―No estoy muy segura de esto. ―interponía sus manos entre ambos.

―Lo siento, Yuki. ―se detuvo, pero no dejaba de acariciar su ceñida cintura―Es que eres tan hermosa. ―su deseo comenzaba a ganarle a la sensatez.

―Ashido. ―no resistió más.

Rukia comenzó a despojarlo de sus ropas para contemplarlo, con gran timidez, en la misma desnudez en la que él la había dejado. Suavemente él la recostó sobre el futón sin dejar de acariciarle sus muslos, su cintura y su cadera.

―Quédate conmigo. ―la veía con seducción.

―No puedo. ―sus ojos estaban entrecerrados al percatarse de que él se estaba colocando entre sus piernas. ―No puedo.

―Yuki, quédate conmigo. ―al mismo tiempo que la beso, la penetro dócilmente.

― ¡hah! ―cerro un poco los ojos al sentirlo adentrarse en ella. ―Ashido, yo…

―Yuki.

Cuando se sumergió por completo en ese delicado cuerpo, realizo su vaivén con mucha suavidad. Rukia disfrutaba del placer que le proporcionaba, tanto que se dejó llevar y realizaba ligeros subibaja con su cadera para completar el circuito de éxtasis. Ambos jadeaban y gemían de placer, sus cuerpos se bañaron con millones de perlas liquidas.

Por algunos minutos, la ojivioleta creyó volver a su tan añorada realidad. Entre gemidos de placer, la shinigami cerro aún más los ojos, sin saber que dentro de aquella oscuridad se toparía con algo realmente inesperado:

"― ¡Ja! ¿Otra vez olvidaste a ese inútil? ―era él, el hollow blanco de Ichigo.

― ¡Ah! ¿Quién eres? ―de alguna forma logro conectarse en la superficie de su mundo interno, y ya no era Ashido con quien estaba.

― ¡Tt! ¡tt! ¡tt! ―movía el dedo índice negativamente―¡Vaya! Eres perversa, mira que olvidarlo dos veces y esta ocasión traicionarlo de verdad con otro, yo solo plasme esa ilusión en lo más profundo de tus instintos, pero esta ocasión excediste los límites, Kuchiki Rukia.

― ¿Cómo me llamaste? ―sus ojos se agitaban al escuchar su nombre― ¿Ese es mi nombre?

―Ni siquiera te importa que hago en tu mundo interno. ―la veía con expectación― ¡Ok! Te lo explicare para que comprendas. ―le sonrió burlonamente―Parte de mi esencia estaba en tu mundo interno, pues esperaba que al llegar el momento justo me introduciría en el mundo de tu bebé, pero no fue así ya que…

― ¡Cállate! ―lo veía con odio.

―De acuerdo, no volverás a verme, pues no tiene caso perder energía al mantenerme aquí. Solo recuerda bien tu nombre."

Bruscamente Rukia deshizo su unión con Ashido para envolverse con la manta y hacerse ovillo en una esquina. Esto desconcertó al ojiclaro, por lo que busco la forma de acercársele y saber la razón de su repentino cambio de humor, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un "Aléjate de mí".

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

Apenas transcurrieron un par de horas cuando dividieron el grupo, y para su suerte se encontró la misma Soi Fong junto al escuadrón de fuerzas especiales. La sonrisa irónica de la shinigami, le fueron suficientes a Ichigo para darse cuenta de que no saldría sin rasguños. Lo único que debía hacer era enfrentárseles y continuar con su camino, pues algo comenzaba a incomodarle en lo más profundo de su corazón.

― ¡Shinigami sustituto!, ¿A dónde crees que vas con tanta prisa?, ¿Ya encontraste a Kuchiki Rukia? ―su voz también era irónica.

―No te entrometas, Soi Fong. ―se mantenía sereno, pero listo para desenfundar a Zangetsu de ser necesario.

― ¡Vaya!, no pensé que aun tuvieras agallas, no sé si considerarte un hombre valiente o idiota.

― ¡Tsk! ―su ceño se frunció aún más.

―Sí eres listo, Kurosaki, me dirás donde esta esa niña. ―caminaba hacia él―Anda, dime de una vez.

―Aunque lo supiera, nunca te lo diría. ―sonrió―¡Zangetsu!

En un parpadeo, Ichigo estaba rodeado por los miembros de las fuerzas especiales, y uno por uno lucho cuerpo a cuerpo contra ellos, blandiendo ocasionalmente su zanpakuto al liberar un Getsuga Tensho que los lanzaba lejos de la zona de pelea. En cuestión de minutos, casi todos los miembros estaban inconscientes o mal heridos como para seguir combatiendo con el shinigami sustituto, por lo que la Capitana de la segunda división tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Realmente molesta e impaciente, Soi Fong corrió hacia Ichigo para sorprenderlo con un fuerte golpe con su pie. Ella creía que el impacto lo lanzaría varios metros, pero ella fue la sorprendida al notar que él la había sujetado del tobillo para arrojarla en otra dirección. Desde luego, la pelinegra maniobro su cuerpo de tal forma que cayo arrastrando su rodilla derecha y mano izquierda contra la tierra.

― ¡Tsk!, ¿Desde cuándo te volviste más ágil y fuerte?

―Desde que tuve otro motivo que proteger. ―no pretendía actualizarle la información de que Rukia posiblemente perdió al bebé, pues ni él mismo lo tenía confirmado―Apartare de mi camino. ―sus ojos expulsaban ira.

―Tengo órdenes directas de no dejarte salir con la tuya.

Tras su burlona sonrisa, Soi Fong corrió nuevamente hacia él para iniciar un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que Ichigo tenía un poco de desventaja pues apenas había logrado manejar el arte de la espada. Varios puntapiés en su rostro, sus costillas y sus piernas lo dejaron adolorido y cansado, aun así no dejaría de luchar.

En un hueco temporal logro liberar su Bankai, lanzando inmediatamente un potente ataque que por poco alcanza a la pelinegra. Un detalle que ella averiguo hasta despues, era que Ichigo se volvía más rápido y ágil al liberar a Tensa Zangetsu.

― ¿Pero qué…? ―miraba para todos lados al tratar de distinguir a Ichigo. ― ¡Tsk!, ese maldito.

―Dije que te apartaras. ―no dejaba de moverse alrededor de la shinigami.

―No lo harás fácil. ―cerro los ojos― ¡Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzubemachi!

Soi Fong volaba hacia él, con Suzubemachi por delante, con la intención de golpearlo dos veces en el mismo punto. Pero los reflejos del pelinaranja le permitieron bloquear el ataque al interponer la hoja de Zangetsu entre ambos.

―Eres rápido. ―antes de retomar su combate, una voz los detuvo.

― ¡Alto, Soi Fong! ―era Yoruichi, quien salía de entre los árboles junto a Hanataro y Orihime.

― ¡Señorita Yoruichi! ―automáticamente se acercó a ella. ―Lo siento, tengo ordenes de llevármelo preso junto a la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia. ―se inclinó un poco ante la morena.

―Lo sé, pero podrías hacerte de la vista gorda unos días.

― ¿Hum?, ¿Por qué su afán por salvarla? ―veía con disgusto a sus acompañantes.

―Tenemos que corroborar un asunto muy delicado, ¿Puedes confiar en mí? ―le sonrió, sabía que eso desarmaba a su pequeña amiga.

― ¡Tsk!, de acuerdo, lo haré por usted. ―apretó los puños, les dio la espalda y les ordeno a los miembros de las fuerzas secretas que se retiraran.

Ichigo los veía con expectación, pues se suponía que debían separarse para abarcar más terreno. Pero lo único que consiguió, al preguntarles la razón de su aparición, fue un estruendoso regaño, ya que Yoruichi lo veía con ojos asesinos.

― ¡Tsk!, debí enseñarte a controlar mejor tu reiatsu. ―se cruzó de brazos―Si continuas así el Capitán Zaraki te encontrara y no podre ayudarte.

―Ichigo, a partir de ahora yo iré contigo. ―Hanataro se señalaba a sí mismo mientras se le acercaba.

―Yo me quedare con Yoruichi. ―Orihime se quedó a lado de la morena.

― ¿Por qué Hanataro ira conmigo? ―sentía que le tomaban el pelo.

―Esperamos que encuentres primero a Kuchiki. ―bajo la mirada―Y de ser así, Hanataro quiere ser quien la cure, de ser necesario. ―jugueteaba con sus dedos índices.

―Ya veo. ―miro al pequeño shinigami―Gracias, Hanataro.

―No tienes que agradecerlo, aprecio a la señorita Rukia. ―sujetaba el aza de su mochila―Quiero serle de más ayuda.

―Bien, no es tiempo de ponernos sentimentales, tenemos una misión que completar. ―la morena aplaudió para atraer su atención―Vamos,Orihime. Cuídense. ―los miro de reojo antes de desaparecer entre los árboles junto a la ojigris.

Sin nada más que hacer, Ichigo retomo su camino junto a Hanataro. Ambos iban en silencio, con la esperanza de hallar a Rukia y asegurarse de que sus presentimientos fueran falacias.

Al paso de las horas, Hanataro comenzaba a fastidiar al pelinaranja al exigirle descansar un poco y buscar algún sitio donde pasara la noche, pues el atardecer ya estaba presente. Después de varias muecas Ichigo accedió, por lo que comenzaron a buscar un río o lago para refrescarse un poco y acampar a un lado.

― ¡Ah! Ichigo, hay bastante musgo en las rocas. ―veía fascinado la roca.

―Eso quiere decir que hay agua cerca. ―paso de largo al pequeño shinigami―Anda, sigue buscando las rocas con musgo.

―Tenemos que atravesar entre los árboles y esa espesa yerba. ―señalaba aquella trampa natural.

― ¡Afff! ―exhalo― ¡Ok! ―desenvaino su zanpakuto para cortar las yerbas, y aun así no evitaban recibir raspones.

Hanataro iba detrás de Ichigo y aun así no evitaba tropezar constantemente con pequeñas piedras, o hundir un pie en algún desnivel, así que sus quejas de dolor se oyeron en todo el camino. El pelinaranja ya estaba exasperándose de la torpeza del pequeño shinigami, tanto que deseaba golpearlo en la cabeza, pero para su fortuna vislumbro más claridad a través de algunos árboles.

―Por fin. ―hizo una mueca de alivio. ― ¡Ey! Hanataro, crees que haya agua por allá. ―señalo con un gesto de cabeza.

―Sí, hay bastante musgo en los troncos y en la tierra.―sonrió.

―Grandioso. ―sonrió de gusto.

Cuando estuvo por acercarse, el pelinegro no dejaba de seguir lastimándose, aun así a Ichigo ya no le importaba pues ya estaban por llegar a su destino, mismo del que no pretendía encontrar algo que lo dejara sin aliento.

Al terminar de cortar algunas yerbas más, Ichigo noto que efectivamente había un pequeño lago, al igual que una pequeña figura dentro del agua. Pero por causa del brillo, de los rayos de sol en su cara, no distinguió inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Por lo menos hasta que Hanataro se tropezó con una piedra –golpeando su cara contra la espalda de Ichigo- haciéndolo caer en el agua, ante aquella figura.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos e inhalo todo el aire quepudo, pero aun así no aguanto más y salió repentinamente del agua respirandoagitadamente. Paralelamente, la persona que estaba en el agua comenzó a gritarenérgicamente, mientras se cubría el torso con sus brazos. Al tallarse losojos, Ichigo trato de disculparse, pero al abrirlos y ver detenidamente dequien estaba frente a él –sin la luz del sol cegándolo- su aliento se cortó.

―No grites, lo siento, lo… ―dejo de limpiarse el agua―Eres…

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

Cubrió su rostro entre la manta, abrazaba con fuerza sus piernas mientras apretaba los dientes de ira. _"¡Tsk!, ¿Quién era? Y ¿Por qué me dijo Kuchiki Rukia?... ¿Acaso es mi nombre?, además, no puedo alejar la imagen indefinida de aquella persona"_. No lloraba, pero tampoco mostraba sensatez, mucho menos cuando Ashido seguía intentando acercársele.

―Dije que te alejaras de mí. ―levanto un poco la cabeza para verlo con un ojo―Te dije que no estaba bien… Yo no puedo quedarme contigo. ―volvió a ocultarse entre sus rodillas.

―Yuki, lamento si te hice daño. ―le dolía decirlo ya que comenzaba a sentir algo por ella.

―No me digas Yuki.

― ¿Qué? ―se desconcertó― ¿Cómo te llamo entonces?, no sé cuál es tu verdadero nombre.

― ¿Has oído de alguien llamada, Kuchiki Rukia?

― ¿Kuchiki… Rukia?

No comprendía por qué le preguntaba precisamente ese nombre, y otra cosa que pico su curiosidad era de donde rayos lo saco. Dudo algunos segundos antes de cuestionarla sobre el repentino recuerdo de ese nombre, ¿Acaso era su madre, su hermana, o alguien más?

―Creerás que soy extraña, ―se descubrió hasta los hombros.

―Solo quiero ayudarte, y si hablando de eso sirve de algo creo que deberías exteriorizarlo.

―De acuerdo.

Lo vio fijamente al relatarle la extraña experiencia que tuvo con aquel extraño hombre, completamente alvino y de sonrisa sarcástica. Y no solo eso, también le menciono haber tenido algún encuentro con ese mismo ser tiempo atrás, pero lo que más la atormento de esa ocasión era que la señalara como traidora a un hombre que no recordaba. Su conciencia se vio consumida y, aunque no supiera porque, no dejaba se sentir el remordimiento. Y tras escuchar aquel nombre y la existencia de ese hombre, sabía que no podría vivir tranquila hasta recobrar sus recuerdos.

Ashido la escuchaba atento, manteniendo la serenidad. Incluso cuando ella reafirmo que su encuentro casual fue un grave error. Eso lo lastimo. Le costaba aceptar que ella deseaba recobrar su memoria, ya que eso significaba que no tendría oportunidad de estar a su lado.

―Yuki… Lo siento… ―bajo la mirada al no saber cómo hablarle.

―Necesito recordarlo ―restregó la palma de su mano sobre su frente―, quiero saber quién es y que tiene que ver con mi vida.

Rukia se levantó del piso, aun envuelta con la manta, para ir al pequeño lago que se encontraba cerca de la choza. Era casi de noche, por lo que no habría problema en que alguien la viera. Al mismo tiempo, Ashido solo la dejo irse pues sabía que, esta vez, regresaría. Sin embargo, no resistió pensar en su hermoso cuerpo, su cálido aliento, su delicioso aroma y su suave piel junto a la suya; por lo que la siguió. Y al verla metiéndose lentamente en el agua clara, deleito su pupila al ver su delicado cuerpo, su fina cintura y su seductora espalda. Era preciosa, en especial a la luz del atardecer.

La ojivioleta se recargo en una roca para meditar sobre su extraña experiencia. _"Mundo interno, ¡Mm!... Ese ser alvino me dejo con más dudas que antes, ¡Tsk!, si tan solo tuviera alguna pista…"_, sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar ruidos raros cerca de donde estaba. Por supuesto, Ashido también presto atención para saber de dónde provenía ese ruido.

Se quedó dentro del agua, esperando a que algo saliera de entre las yerbas. Comenzaba a asustarse, en especial al escuchar constantes gemidos –como si alguien se estuviera quejando por alguna molestia- que se oían cada vez más cerca. De pronto, una silueta apareció entre las yerbas cortadas.

― ¿Quién es? ―dijo para sí misma― ¡Ah! ―en aquel momento, aquella silueta salió disparada hacia el lago, cayendo justo frente a ella.

En una fracción de segundos, aquella persona que cayó y salió abrumante del agua -al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba el agua de sus ojos para poder abrirlos, Rukia grito con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar de abrazarse a sí misma.

―No grites, lo siento, lo… ―dejo de limpiarse el agua―Eres…

― ¡Sal del agua! ―cerro los ojos― ¡Salte!

― ¡Oh!, señorita Rukia. ―Hanataro se incorporó y enseguida la vio.

―Rukia.

― ¡No soy Rukia! ― interpuso sus manos― ¡Aléjate de mí!

― ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ―un desconcierto inundaba su corazón.

Al mismo tiempo, Ashido había ido por una espada vieja que tenía guardada, pero al cabo de ese breve momento escucho el fuerte grito que Rukia emitía:

― ¡Yuki! ―salió corriendo de la choza con la espada en mano. ― ¿¡Estas bien!? ―se detuvo de pronto al ver la razón por la cual ella grito. ― ¡Tsk!

Entrecerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza el mango de la vieja espada, apuntando hacia aquel hombre que la sujetaba de los hombros y le alzaba la voz.

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

**::::**

De la nada un estremecimiento recorrió su columna vertebral, haciéndolo volver la mirada como si algo lo estuviera incitando a ir por aquella dirección. Se quedó mucho tiempo parado, llamando la atención de suacompañante:

― ¿Ocurre algo?

―Nada. ―no dejaba de ver a aquella dirección.

―Entonces deja de perder el tiempo, tenemos que buscar a Rukia.

―Sí, lo siento, Capitán.

En lo profundo de su corazón, Renji presentía que a donde se dirigían no encontrarían a Rukia. En cambio, por la coordenada en la que fijo su atención posiblemente tendrían más éxito, pues no por nada sintió esta sensación de necesidad por encaminarse al sentido contrario. Y como aquel presentimiento no lo abandonaba, le insistió a Byakuya ir al noroeste del Rukongai. Al principio el ojivioleta se reusó, pero al ver la seguridad en los ojos de Renji se dejó convencer. Tardaron casi todo lo que restaba del día llegar hasta los límites del Rukongai con el bosque, solo faltaba recorrer el perímetro. Pero Byakuya creyó más conveniente descansar un poco antes deproseguir, pues ninguno había dormido o comido bien durante las últimas tres semanas.

Ambos estaban frente a la fogata donde cocinaban los pescados que el pelirrojo había ido a pescar, dispuestos a cenar y descansar un poco hasta que un lejano grito llamo su atención:

― ¿Hum? ―se volvió hacia donde se escuchó el grito―No creo que sea un hollow, ya hubiéramos sentido su presencia. ―Renji no dejo decomer.

Byakuya también estaba seguro de que no se trataba de un hollow que logró colarse en la Sociedad de Almas, sin embargo, ahora era él quien presentía que no debían echar en saco roto aquel lejano grito. Algo planeaba, pero no quería comentarlo pues detestaba la idea de estar equivocado, así que espero a que Renji durmiera profundamente para averiguar de quien se trataba.

**:::::::::**

**ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias a todos quienes siguen mi Fic ^^  
Lamento mucho no responder los review T^T pero el tiempo no me alcanza, pero aun así agradezco su interés en la historia.  
Recuerden que no me estoy basando en el manga ni en el anime :3  
Los personajes lo tomo prestados, para crear esta historia alternativa, pues son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Recuerda**

La sujetaba con fuerza por los hombros, sacudiéndola esporádicamente al querer hacerla reaccionar, pero cada vez que mencionaba su nombre ella se alteraba y gritaba con más fuerza. En cierto punto, no aguanto más y la soltó, oportunidad que ella aprovecho para salir del agua, coger la manta y pararse a lado de Ashido.

―Se… señorita… Rukia ―aún estaba al otro lado del pequeño lago. ―, ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Acaso no nos recuerda? ―su expresión era de angustia.

―Rukia. ―solo susurro su nombre al bajar la cabeza y la mirada.

Al verlo en ese estado de conmoción, Ashido recapacito y le dijo a Rukia que se fuera a la choza y se vistiera para poder hablar con Ichigo y Hanataro.

― ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―dejo de apuntarle con la espada.

― ¡Eh! Somos ―bajo la cabeza, pero seguía viéndolo a los ojos. ―, Kurosaki Ichigo y Yamada Hanataro.

―Déjame hablar con ella. ―Ichigo aún no salía del agua. ―Tú la encontraste, debes saber porque no nos recuerda. ―alzo su vista, era gélida y penetrante.

Un frío recorrió su espina dorsal, pues aquella mirada que le dedicaba el ojiambar denotaba desesperación y un extraño vacío en su interior. Esa misma mirada le recordó así mismo al perder a su familia. Quería negarse, pero al notar la preocupación de ambos shinigamis no tuvo más remedio que darles una mano para tratar de convencer a Rukia de hablar con ellos, siendo que las condiciones en que se reencontraron no fueron las idóneas.

* * *

Después de que la soltara, el miedo no dejaba de recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo. Aquel nombre le resonaba en la cabeza como si una abeja se hubiera introducido dentro de su cabeza. Tenía la vaga idea de salir corriendo para evitar a aquel joven pelinaranja y a Ashido, siendo que el miedo y la angustia la estaban hastiando. Pero, justo al vestirse, los tres varones entraron a la choza haciéndola sentir arrinconada pues solo había dos pequeñas ventanas flanqueando la única puerta.

―Yuki, tranquila ―Ashido dejo a un lado la espada y caminaba lentamente hacia ella. ―, no quieren hacerte daño. ―aunque su voz sonara normal, no la convenció.

―Aléjense de mí. ―alzo su brazo derecho para marcar distancia. ―Y deja de decirme Yuki.

―Rukia, ese es tu nombre. ―Ichigo se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta.

―Su nombre completo es Kuchiki Rukia ―los ojos de Hanataro parecían un par de charquitos a causa de las lágrimas estancadas―,¿Olvido que la familia Kuchiki la adopto?

_"Adopción, ¡Tsk! Más recuerdos que recuperar"_, no decía nada, solo los miraba con vacilación al ser bombardeada de nueva información que asimilar. Los tres se mostraban calmados, como si acecharan aun venado al cual están a punto de atacar; pues Rukia así se comportaba, como un animalito al cual van a devorar.

―No me han dicho quiénes son. ―los veía detenidamente―Son… son shinigamis, ¿Cierto?

―Sí lo somos, al igual que… ―el pelinaranja interpuso su brazo frente a Hanataro.

―Es cierto, somos shinigamis. ―la veía fijamente―Él es Yamada Hanataro y yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo. ―le sonrió forzadamente.

―Y he de suponer que me conocen y quieren ayudarme, ¿No? ―parpadeo.

―Aunque parezca extraño, sí. ―dio un par de pasos―Danos tiempo para ayudarte a recuperar lo que perdiste.

―Mis recuerdos. ―susurro al bajar la mirada.

Ashido no estaba muy convencido de que ambos shinigamis se quedaran siquiera cerca de su choza, pues algo en su interior le aseguraba que tarde o temprano la alejarían de su lado. Sin embargo, muy a pesar de sentir algo por Rukia, deseaba verla estable, quería conocer a la verdadera mujer que estaba frente a ellos.

* * *

A pesar de ir con tranquilidad llego justo a tiempo para ver tres figuras acercarse a una vieja choza, en los límites del bosque, y notar que uno de ellos era nada menos que Ichigo. _"Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Qué hace en este sitio?"_, especulo dos posibles opciones: la primera, que ayudaron a aquel hombre y este les correspondería con alimento y techo por esa noche; y la segunda, que hubieran obtenido alguna pista que los llevara a Rukia. Como ambas posibilidades eran altamente factibles, Byakuya decidió investigar un poco más, de ese modo tomaría cartas en el asunto de ser la segunda opción la acertada.

Nunca pensó que, al seguir los pasos de Ichigo y Hanataro, se contraria con algo más que posibilidades. Como las únicas ventanas estaban al frente, se aseguró de acercarse lo suficiente para no ser descubierto y poder escuchar:

"―No me han dicho quiénes son. Son… son shinigamis, ¿Cierto?

―Sí lo somos, al igual que…

―Es cierto, somos shinigamis. Él es Yamada Hanataro y yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo.

―Y he de suponer que me conocen y quieren ayudarme, ¿No?

―Aunque parezca extraño, sí. Danos tiempo para ayudarte a recuperar lo que perdiste."

Abrió mucho los ojos de la impresión al reconocer la voz de su hermana pequeña, sin mencionar el hecho de que, aparentemente, tenía amnesia. No planeaba irrumpir en la conversación, pero los impulsos le ganaron y se apareció detrás de Ichigo:

― ¿Rukia? ―su mirada era templada.

―Byakuya ―Ichigo lo veía estupefacto―, ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¡Tsk! Otro más. ―Rukia sintió escalofríos al ver alojivioleta, así que se recargo contra la pared, como si esta la fuera a proteger― ¿A cuántas personas debo conocer? ―apretaba los dientes.

― ¿Quién eres? ―Ashido adoptó una postura defensiva. ―¿Conoces a Yuki?

Afirmo lo que necesitaba saber, una, que su hermana estaba a salvo, y dos, que efectivamente tenía amnesia. Y lo que más lo disgusto es que la llamasen de otro modo. Es su pequeña hermana, ¿Quién se creía aquel hombre para cambiárselo?:

― ¿Yuki? ―no miraba a Ashido. ― ¿Apenas la encontraron? ―tampoco veía a Ichigo, solo a su hermana.

―Sí. Fue una casualidad. ―estaba a unos pasos detrás de él―Byakuya, perdió la memoria, tenemos que ganarnos su confianza para poder ayudarla y sacarla de aquí.

― ¿Por qué?

―Tan solo vela, está nerviosa y agresiva. ―alzo unpoco la voz.

―Lárguense de aquí. ―Rukia no soportaba más la situación―Dejen de estar hablando de mí como si no existiera o fuera un animal herido.

―No lo eres, solo eres una persona a la que queremos recuperar. ―es voz provenía de entre las sombras a fuera de la choza.

― ¿Renji? ―Ichigo reconoció la voz.

Entro a paso lento hasta estar junto a Hanataro. Escucho solo el final de la conversación. Se dio cuenta de que estaba solo al despertar por culpa de la sed. Bendita, sed. Cayó en la cuenta de que Byakuya debió ir solo a averiguar el origen de aquel grito. Y helo allí, viendo cara a cara a la mujer que todos buscaban desesperadamente, ya fuera para matarla, encarcelarla o protegerla.

Rukia se mantenía contra la pared buscando con la mirada una forma de zafarse del pesado ambiente. Su incomodad era tal que Ashido se puso a la defensiva nuevamente y les exigió salir, pero Renji no estaba dispuesto a dejar volver a dejar sola a Rukia.

―Lo siento, tenemos que llevarnos a esta señorita. ―paso de largo a Ichigo, Byakuya y Ashido.

Al tener cerca de la ojivioleta, el pelirrojo la sujeto de la cintura y la cargo como si de un costal de harina se tratara. Y pese a los constantes golpes, gritos y los bruscos movimientos de sus extremidades, Rukia no lograba hacer que la soltara.

Ichigo abrió demasiado sus ojos al ver como la había cogido y la sacaba del lugar sin miramientos, pero tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente para impedirle el paso a Ashido, quien corrió para empuñar su vieja espada contra Renji.

―Déjanos ir. ―el pelinaranja se interpuso entre Renji y Ashido.

― ¡Ahhh! No pelen. ―Hanataro movía velozmente a los lados su cabeza―Se supone que veníamos a ayudar a la señorita Rukia.

―No te entrometas. ―Byakuya también se interpuso al paso del ojiclaro―Nosotros la cuidaremos. ―por el rabillo del ojo vio como Renji ya se alejaba con Rukia.

― ¡Tsk!, ¡Ni siquiera saben lo que tiene o que le paso estos días!, ¿¡Sabían que estaba embarazada, y que perdió a su bebé!? ―alcanzo su espada y lanzo una firme estocada contra Ichigo.

Su cuerpo tardó en reaccionar al escuchar la maldita verdad. En fracción de segundos, Ichigo yacía arrodillado, tapando con su mano la herida que Ashido le ocasiono en el hombro, tratando de asimilar aquellas crudas palabras. La sangre brotaba cual río desembocado, así que Hanataro no tardo en moverse para curar la profunda herida.

Byakuya también se enmudeció al escuchar que su hermana había perdido lo que más defendía. En mili segundos recordó que algún momento él deseo que ese ser no se interpusiera en el nombre y el honor de la familia Kuchiki. Sin embargo, al ver lo destrozado que Ichigo estaba, y al darse cuenta de las condiciones en las que estaba Rukia, se avergonzó a si mismo ante la estupidez que había cometido. Así que, para salvar su honor y el de su hermana, alejo toda duda y opto por resarcir las cosas. Fue así que hizo a un lado a Ashido con el Bakudo Rikujokoro, aprisionándolo con los seis barrotes de luz, dándoles tiempo de salir de la choza.

La impotencia de Ashido era tal que profirió un fuerte grito de dolor. El hecho de que le arrebataran a Rukia sin titubeos lo encolerizo. Solo le quedaba esperar a que el Bakudo perdiera efecto.

* * *

En cuestión de segundos la cargo por la cintura y la hecho al hombro, soportando los gritos, los golpes y los violentos movimientos. Le dejo todo a Ichigo y a su Capitán para correr de vuelta a su campamento improvisado, únicamente para alejarla de su aislamiento. Era tal la pelea que Rukia le daba que no le quedó más remedio que sujetarla, de las muñecas, con lacinta de su uniforme.

― ¡Déjame ir!, no quiero ir con ustedes ni con Ashido.―cerro con fuerza los ojos y comenzó a sollozar.

―Rukia… ― ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? ―se sentó frente a ella.

―No. ―mantenía la cabeza y la mirada bajas―Solo, recuerdo golpearme con fuerza contra algo muy duro, y al despertar nada tenía sentido.

― ¡Tsk! ―apretó los dientes― ¿Tampoco recuerdas al idiota de Ichigo? ―sonrió forzadamente.

― ¿Ichigo? ―levanto la vista.

El silencio los envolvió por un buen rato, ¿Qué pensaban ambos? Ninguno daba indicios de querer dar su brazo a torcer. Para alivio de ambos los shinigamis se encontraban cerca, aunque la ojivioleta no evito distinguir que uno de ellos caminaba con dificultad, pues se recargaba sobre el más pequeño de los tres.

― ¡Tsk! Idiota ¿Te dejaste lastimar? ―Renji reprendía al pelinaranja.

―Estoy bien, solo fue una herida en el hombro. ―entrecerraba un ojo a causa del dolor.

―Es profunda, tengo que curarlo para que no pierda más sangre. ―Hanataro mostraba calma.

Rápidamente lo recostó para curarlo. Mientras tanto, Byakuya no tardo en notar que Rukia estaba atada, orillándolo a preguntarle a Renji la razón. Esta era su oportunidad, estaba fastidiada de que no la tomaran en cuenta, así que interrumpió al pelirrojo para vociferar su forzada retención. Gesticulaba, gritaba y pataleaba con el fin de que se cansaran de ella y la dejaran ir, pero en su lugar recibió una acción inesperada por todos los presentes. Ichigo no dejo que Hanataro terminara de curarlo, únicamente para hincarse ante Rukia, abrazarla y llorar sobre su vientre.

― ¿Eh? ―sus músculos no respondían, incluso su corazón latía con rapidez y tuvo la necesidad de llorar a su lado, pero se contuvo al tragarse el nudo en la garganta― ¿Por qué me abrazas?

Ichigo la estrechaba con más fuerza, sin dejar de humedecerle la ropa con sus lágrimas pues su corazón estaba desgarrado –mejor dicho, su corazón fue violentamente arrancado-. Musitaba en voz baja el nombre de la ojivioleta, al igual que una corta frase que llamo la atención de ella, "Nuestro Bebé".

Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, temía parpadear o incluso hablar. Y pese a sus ganas de llorar se vio en la necesidad de preguntarle que sabía de su bebé, especialmente por qué decía "nuestro".

― ¿Tú… nombre es… Kurosaki, cierto? ―como sus manos estaban atadas detrás suyo no podía corresponder el tacto.

― ¡Tsk! ―apretó los dientes para ahogar el llanto. ―Sí.―aferro sus manos contra la ropa de ella, a la altura de la cintura.

― ¿Por qué lloras sobre mí? ―entrecerró los ojos.

Ichigo levanto la cabeza para verla a los ojos. Y al sujetar su rostro entre sus manos, un estremecimiento recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo, terminando hasta el corazón que aun latía con impaciencia. Paralelamente, un difuso recuerdo albergo su memoria: el rostro de ese joven, que ahora lloraba frente a ella, estaba iluminado con una enorme sonrisa.

― ¡Ah! ―movió a los lados su cabeza para sacudir las imágenes.

No la soltaba, aun la sujetaba de la cintura ahorcando el viejo kimono que Ashido le había dado. Al mismo tiempo, Renji libero las manos de Rukia, y Hanataro no tuvo más remedio que esperar y presenciar la nostálgica escena. Era increíble que incluso Byakuya mostrara tolerancia ante los acontecimientos, pues solo admiraba el suceso.

―Rukia. ―su voz era casi un susurro― ¡Tsk! ¿Es verdad? ―la miraba a los ojos.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―sobaba sus muñecas.

―Tú… estabas… ―entrecerró los ojos.

―Por favor ―poso su dedo índice en la boca de él―, no lo digas. ―pequeños charquitos de agua se formaban en sus ojos.

― ¡Tsk! ―su cuerpo se paralizo. ―Entonces es cierto―instintivamente la abrazo y sollozo nuevamente sobre su pequeño hombro.

Rukia, parpadeo algunas veces antes de comprender que ocurría. Tenía tan abiertos los ojos que podría decirse que por eso le lloraban los ojos, pero no era así. La ojivioleta no sabía porque entendía el dolor de aquel joven, aun así, algo insegura, lo abrazo.

―Yo… aun no te recuerdo ―era sincera―, pero algo en mi corazón se inquieta, como el revuelo de las alas de un ave, al estar contigo. ―sin parpadear seguía llorando. ―Iré con ustedes.

Los tres varones se impresionaron ante aquel inesperado cambio de parecer de Rukia. ¿Por qué su repentino cambio de opinión?... Que más daba, lo que importaba era no dejar escapar la oportunidad de llevarla lejos de sus perseguidores y de ayudarla a recuperar sus recuerdos.

* * *

Después de un par de horas las barras de luz se disiparon. Así que Ashido se preparó para salir en busca de Rukia. Su decisión no la cambiaria nadie, ni siquiera aquellas dos figuras que bloqueaban salida del otro lado de lumbral. A decir por sus gestos y sus reacciones corporales, el ojiclaro se disgustó.

― ¿Qué quieren?

―Queremos que nos digas unas cosas y nos retiraremos. ―su mirada era gélida, y a pesar de su estatura y su juventud, denotaba imponencia― ¿Has visto a unos shinigamis por aquí?

Al verlos detenidamente se dio cuenta de que pertenecían a los altos rangos de los shinigamis pues uno portaba un Haori y la otra persona un emblema en su hombro. _"¿Por qué están importante Yuki para ellos?"_. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sencillamente debía responder a su pregunta.

―Estuvieron aquí cuatro shinigamis. ―los veía fijamente.

― ¿Y a una chica? ―Rangiku tomo la palabra―Es pequeña, menuda, cabellera negra y corta, ojos color violeta y azul.

― ¿Una chica? ―trato de hacerse el desentendido, sin éxito.

―Por favor, no nos hagas perder el tiempo. ―Toshiro dio un paso hacia él. ―Si viste a cuatro shinigamis es porque seguramente estaban tras la pista de esa chica o―lo vio con detenimiento― sabes algo de ella.

―De acuerdo. ―se acercó a los shinigamis―Cuando estaba en el bosque encontré a ―vacilo antes de pronunciar su nombre―… esa chica que mencionan. Vi que se movía a una gran velocidad así que me interpuse en su trayectoria para frenarla, pero ambos salimos disparados contra un muro de roca.

― ¿Y la trajiste aquí? ―la ojiazul se mantenía dónde estaba― ¿Qué ocurrió con ella?

Les relato brevemente lo ocurrido con Rukia: el golpe en la cabeza, la amnesia, la pérdida de su bebé, el encuentro con los shinigamis y su riña al querer impedir que se llevaran a Rukia. Por unos momentos, el silencio los envolvió. Rangiku y Toshiro no dejaban de mirarse al saber que la ojivioleta había perdido aquello que tanto defendía y puso a casi todo el Seireitei en su contra.

Murmuraron algunas cosas antes de que Rangiku saliera de la choza, a la misma dirección en la que Ashido vio que se llevaron a Rukia. Y al estar a solas con el shinigami alvino, la tensión no tardo en presentarse. Toshiro cruzo los brazos, tomo una bocanada de aire y miro fijamente al joven delante de él.

― ¿Sabías que esa chica es una shinigami?

―Sí. Era obvio por el uniforme negro que vestía.

― ¿Por qué no la llevaste al Seireitei? No importaba que hubiera perdido la memoria.

Ashido caminaba hacia él mientras respondía que al principio no podía dejarla salir, ya que la médica de la zona prohibió que se moviera algunos días a causa de la pérdida del bebé. Sin embargo, en ese corto tiempo, admitió sentir algo por esa mujer.

―Ya veo. ―asimilaba las cosas―Entonces los shinigamis los encontraron y se la llevaron a la fuerza, ¿Me equivoco?

―No. Yo tenía… tengo la intención de conquistar el corazón de… ―apretó los dientes y los puños.

― ¿Kuchiki Rukia?

―Para mí es Yuki.

―No importa cuántas veces lo repitas, el nombre de esa shinigami es Kuchiki Rukia. ―le dio la espalda para ir por donde Rangiku―Si vas a pelear por ella ―lo vio sobre su hombro―Te aseguro que no te será fácil.

El pequeño shinigami se desvaneció, dejando a Ashido con sus esperanzas pendiendo de un fino hilo. _"No importa cuántas veces me digan que es una shinigami, ni que su nombre no es Yuki… No la alejaran de mí."_. Cogió su vieja espada, se cubrió con una capa y se encamino por el mismo rumbo en el que ella se encontraba.

* * *

_"Siento el reiatsu de Kuchiki, Abarai y Yamada cerca de aquí, ve a investigar, seguramente tengan a Kuchiki Rukia con ellos. Te alcanzare en poco tiempo"_. Siguiendo al pie de la letra la orden de su Capitán, Rangiku no tardó en dar con sus colegas. Lo primero que vio, antes de acercarse, fue al shinigami sustituto abrazando a la pequeña Rukia.

― ¿Dónde está el Capitán Histugaya? ―Byakuya la veía por el rabillo del ojo.

― ¡Vaya! Estoy segura de haber ocultado mi energía espiritual. ―se acercó a ellos―Vendrá en unos momentos. ―miraba fijamente la tierna escena. ―¿Es verdad que no recuerda su vida?

―No. ―Renji les dio la espalda―Nos costó trabajo traerla aquí, y gracias a Ichigo podremos llevarla al Seireitei.

―Me alegra que hayamos sido nosotros quienes los encontramos.

― ¿Cómo dieron con nosotros? ―Hanataro se paró a lado de la ojiazul.

Básicamente, ambos buscaban pistas que los llevaran hacia Rukia para poder llevarla con Unohana, en condición de prisionera. Sin embargo, las cosas se les complicaron al seguir pistas falsas, como el encuentro de Ichigo con Soi Fong y la intervención de Yoruichi, pues el hecho de que se enfrentaran era un indicador de que Rukia estaba cerca o con ellos. Aun así, prosiguieron con sus pistas hasta toparse con Renji y Byakuya, quienes su inquietud por averiguar el paradero de la ojivioleta en una zona poco habitada les pareció extraña, así que investigaron el perímetro.

― ¿Entonces por qué no los vimos? ―Ichigo se volvió hacia Rangiku.

―Porque mi Capitán no vio pertinente entrometerse. Lo tuvieron todo bajo control, salvo la herida que te causo. Sabíamos que Hanataro te curaría.

― ¡Ahhh! Cierto. ―movió de arriba abajo sus brazos―Ichigo, deja que termine de sanar tu herida, aún está sangrando.

Rukia miro la rajada que Ichigo tenía en el hombro e inmediatamente lo tumbo en el suelo para que el pelinegro se encargara del resto.

― ¡Ash! Rukia, no tenías que ser tan agresiva. ―el pelinaranja cerró un ojo por el dolor.

―Pues lo siento. ―cerro los ojos y cruzo sus brazos.

―No te enfadaste. ―sonrió y le acaricio su mejilla.

― ¿Hum?

―Te dije "Rukia" y no te molesto.

La ojivioleta bajo la mirada y poso sus manos sobre la mancha desangre que Ichigo le había dejado en el kimono. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de no recordar su nombre, ni quien era, no le disgustaba que le dijeran "Rukia" –al contrario que con Yuki- pues la abrigaba cierta calidez en su pecho cuando pronunciaban ese nombre.

Dejo que Ichigo cogiera su mano y la entrelazara mientras estaba siendo sanado. _"¿Por qué dejo que me toque y me mire de esa forma?"_, lo veía sonreírle. Se cuestionaba su anterior actitud reacia y su docilidad repentina. Pero al cerrar los ojos visualizo aquella blanca y burlona sonrisa frente a ella, haciéndola estremecerse y abrir excesivamente los ojos. Aunque quisiera, no lograría ocultar su preocupante reacción ante Ichigo –pues ella no recordaba que ya había tenido esa reacción frente a él-, por lo que él se levantó para sujetarla por los hombros:

― ¿Lo viste? ―no parpadeaba.

― ¿Eh? ―alzo la mirada. ― ¿A quién? ―se aferraba a los brazos de él.

―A mi hollow.

― ¿Tú… hollow? ―parpadeo algunas veces antes de comprender a quien se refería―Su sonrisa es mordaz. ―sus órbitas oscilaban raudamente.

* * *

No habían visto a Ichigo desde que lo zafaron de su problema con Soi Fong, aunque eso no dejo de inquietar a Yoruichi. Estaban escondidas en un almacén, planeando su siguiente movimiento, cuando una de las paredes colapso, levantando una nube de polvo. Al disiparse, Orihime pudo ver que Chad se incorporaba y se sacudía la playera.

― ¿Chad? ―se desconcertó al verlo regresar a la pelea como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

―Ahí esta Ishida. ―Yoruichi señalaba con la mirada a uno de los techos.

La pelea comenzó al cruzarse por el camino de algunos oficiales de la onceava división -algo ebrios-, que buscaban involucrarse en alguna lucha. Ya pesar de darles batalla a los chicos, ambos lograron noquearlos.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí?, pensamos que estarían en el Rukongai buscando a Kuchiki o a Kurosaki.

―Sí, pero Yoruichi prefirió regresar al Seireitei para vigilar de lejos a Soi Fong. ―la ojigris se acercaba a Uryu para revisar sus heridas.

―Ya veo. ―miraba para todos lados―Tenemos que movernos de aquí.

―Vayamos a la mansión de Byakuya. ―la morena se acercaba sigilosamente a la orilla de una pared―Conozco varias entradas que él y su seguridad ignoran, ahí podremos descansar y salir al Rukongai en algunos días.

Asintieron y se encaminaron al punto designado. En todo el camino, Uryu noto que Orhime no deshacía la tristeza de sus ojos. Era obvio que le dolía pensar en que Rukia quizá haya perdido a su bebé, y lo mal que Ichigo se pondría si eso ocurría. Aun así, el ojiazul la sujeto de la mano, le sonrió y con la mirada le expreso que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

* * *

Rangiku tumbo otra vez a Ichigo para que el pequeño pelinegro terminara de sanarlo, mientras que ella abrazaba con fuerza a la ojivoleta para calmarla. El evidente miedo, reflejado en los ojos de Rukia, atrapo la atención de Renji, quien estuvo por correr hacia ella cuando Byakuya interpuso su brazo para bloquearle el paso. Incluso Hanataro se sentía un poco intranquilo al verla en ese estado de conmoción, a excepción de Toshiro y Byakuya, quienes observaban cada acción de la chica.

―Ella necesita llorar. ―Rangiku la mantenía abrazada―Y necesitamos llevarla enseguida con la Capitana Unohana. ―vio por el rabillo del ojo a Ichigo. ―No es normal que siga viendo al hollow de Ichigo, se supone que solo toco la superficie de su mundo interior.

― ¡Tsk! Rukia. ―Ichigo trato de levantarse de nuevo.

―Renji, sujeta a Kurosaki. ―Byakuya cerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos.

Si vacilar, Renji sujeto los brazos de Ichigo, y pese a los gritos y la resistencia del pelinaranja pudo mantenerlo quieto. Por supuesto, el shinigami sustituto no dejaba de retorcerse al querer liberarse pues le angustiaba que Rukia no reaccionara, ya que no dejaba de temblar ni de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos. Miles de imágenes llegaban de golpe a su mente, aturdiéndola e impacientándola por querer recobrar su pasado.

―Matsumoto. ―Toshiro se sentó a un lado de ellas―Quédate con ella toda la noche.

―Sí Capitán. ―la ojiazul intentaba calmarla.

― ¡Tsk! Díganme, ¿En verdad me llamo Rukia? ―se recargo en el pecho de la ojiazul―su voz era temblorosa y casi inaudible.

Antes de que alguno respondiera, Byakuya afirmo que efectivamente ese era su nombre. Y no solo eso, sino que era su hermana menor, bautizándose así como un miembro de la familia Kuchiki. Se arrodillo frente a ella y cogió su mano para entrelazarla con las suyas. Esto hizo reaccionar a la ojivioleta, quien no dejaba de temblar. Así que, Rangiku le confirmo todo con la intención de hacerla reaccionar:

― ¿Eres mi… hermano? ―entrecerró los ojos.

―Sí. ―acerco su mano a su mentón. ―Eres mi hermana menor, Kuchiki Rukia.

Las pupilas se le dilataron, su ritmo cardiaco se estabilizo y su cuerpo dejo de temblar. _"¿Cómo podría ser aquel solemne hombre ser mi hermano mayor?" _ La duda se incrustaba en el reflejo de sus ojos. Aun así, poco a poco comenzó a sentir su cuerpo aletargado hasta que perdió la conciencia en un apacible sueño. Y antes de que alguien se alarmara por eso, Hanataro explico que el peso de las emociones que Rukia sobrellevo debieron agotarla, siendo que no sabían si había ocurrido algo que la provocara antes de su repentino encuentro, lo cual explicaría su repentina somnolencia.

―Rukia… ―el pelinaranja no dejaba de verla dormir a un lado de Rangiku.

―Ichigo, ella estará bien. ―Hanataro dejaba salir un río de lágrimas―Lo siento. ―se limpiaba con la manga de su uniforme.

― ¿Hum?, ¿Por qué lloras? ―Renji se desconcertó.

―Lo siento, es que yo ―bajo la mirada―… deseaba tanto que las eñorita Rukia fuera mamá.

Cada uno de los presentes enmudeció. Especialmente Ichigo, quien estiro su mano para tocar la de Rukia e imaginar cómo hubiera sido el rostro de aquel hermoso ser que se había ido.

* * *

Tardo un par de horas llegar hasta donde Rukia había sido arrastrada a la fuerza. Su decisión de llevársela se empaño al ver una triste escena: aquella mujer de la que comenzaba a enamorarse yacía en los brazos de la shinigami rubia. No dejaba de temblar y de sujetar la mano del shinigami ojivioleta, mientras que Ichigo luchaba por levantarse del suelo para estar con ella.

― ¡Tsk!

Estrujo fuertemente el mango de su espada, aun envainada, para contenerse de salir y aprovechar el momento de distracción de todos los presentes. _"Yuki, no te dejare sola"_, estaba por salir de entre los árboles cuando logro escuchar que el ojivioleta le afirmaba que era su hermana menor, Kuchiki Rukia.

El golpe de la realidad fue tan fuerte que sintió como su corazón se detenía lentamente. Estaba perdiendo a una hermosa mujer que no logro conquistar, y eso era lo peor. No tuvo la oportunidad de hacerla suya más allá de aquel imprevisto contacto sexual.

Presencio toda la escena hasta que ella cayó dormida en los brazos de la shinigami rubia. Y tras ver como la acurrucaban entre ella e Ichigo, Ashido no tuvo opción más que esperar alguna oportunidad. Por lo que se acomodó sobre un tronco, y recargó su cabeza, dejando que el sueño lo albergara rápidamente, sin dejar de apretar la mandíbula y los puños.

* * *

Las escabullidas de Yoruichi fueron un éxito. Los cuatro ingresaron, por la parte trasera, a la mansión de Byakuya. Los pasadizos que menciono la morena asemejaban un enredado y complejo laberinto, pero aun así ella logro guiarlos hasta una desatendida habitación.

― ¡Wow! Para estar deshabitada esta habitación es muy elegante. ―Orihime veía maravillada cada rincón del cuarto finamente adornado con los tatamis más finos, al igual que sus decoraciones y pinturas.

―Sí, la familia Kuchiki goza de una buena posición social y económica. ―Yoruichi acomodaba los futones que saco del armario.

―Espero que Ichigo la encuentre antes que nosotros ―Uryu sonreía levemente―, si nosotros la vemos antes podría enfadarse.

―Sí. ―la ojigris bajo la mirada y sonrió.

Chad los ánimo al decirles que no importaba quien la encontrara antes, siempre que tuviera excelente salud, Ichigo se alegraría. A esto, Yoruichi remato al afirmar que Ichigo era un testarudo que no permitiría dejar inconclusa la búsqueda de Rukia, por lo que podrían estar más que seguros que la encontrarían tarde o temprano.

* * *

Después de curar a Ichigo, Hanataro se quedó profundamente dormido, al igual que Rangiku, junto a Ruka. Los únicos despiertos eran el pelinaranja, Renji, Byakuya y Toshiro. El silencio retumbaba en sus tímpanos, al punto en que parecían reventar a cusa de aquel pitido interminable haciendo eco en sus oídos.

―Kuchiki. ―el shinigami alvino mantenía los ojos cerrados―Aquel hombre nos dijo algo que nos inquietó. ―entreabrió un ojo para ver a Rukia.

― ¿Qué? ―Byakuya estaba cruzado de brazos.

―Nos contó todo. ―ahora veía al ojivioleta―Incluso que perdió a subebé.

Tanto Ichigo como Renji abrieron demasiado sus ojos, sus pupilas titilaban impacientes y sus puños no podían apretarse más al igual que sus dientes. El pelirrojo se volvió hacia Toshiro para cuestionarlo si Ashido había comentado algo más, pero la negativa lo dejo en la misma situación de impotencia.

―Unohana tiene que revisarla. ―veía por el rabillo del ojo a Hanataro.

―Toshiro, Hanataro… ¿Él puede revisar a Rukia? ―los ojos de Ichigo deseaban centellear de esperanza.

―Capitán Hitsugaya para ti. ―si pudiera, lo mataría con la mirada―Kurosaki, no creo que sea buena idea. ―su voz era glacial― ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿Qué aquel hombre te haya mentido?

―Quizá… ―se arrodillo y estiro sus brazos para aferrar sus dedos en la tierra.

―Que Hanataro la revise. ―Byakuya se paró a lado de su hermana.

―By…Byakuya… ―el ojiambar sonrió sutilmente.

―Ichigo ―Renji poso su mano en su hombro―, sí Hanataro confirma que Rukia ―trato de no desviar la mirada―ya no está embarazada, ¿Qué pretendes hacer?, ¿De que serviría sufrir aún más con eso?

Ichigo bajo la cabeza y observo sus dedos hundirse en la seca tierra. Sonrió forzadamente y reprimió algunas lágrimas. Aun así, su voz era firme y determinante. Aseguro que eso lo destrozaría, pero aún tenía a su lado a la mujer que ama, dándole así una segunda oportunidad de continuar con sus vidas.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron tanto en el corazón de Renji como en el de Byakuya, mismo que no dejaba de pensar en la sonrisa de su amada Hisana. Aun no se sentía seguro de sonreír, pues de cierta forma la culpa lo carcomía al pensarse como culpable de la desdicha de su hermana menor. Tanto, que recordó aquellas palabras que el anciano le dijo: _"__…si me permite darle mi opinión, debería dejar que la señorita Kuchiki se enamore, no importa que sea de alguien del Rukongai. Después de todo ella proviene de ese lugar, al igual que su difunta esposa.__"_

―Rukia es una mujer fuerte y sana. ―les dio la espalda―Estoy seguro de que podrá concebir nuevamente ―vio a Ichigo sobre su hombro―, a un nuevo integrante de la familia Kuchiki.

Quien diría que el ojivileta tendría un lapsus emotivo. Incluso Toshiro se impresiono de las palabras que acaban de oír. Y no era para menos, pues Byakuya era muy conocido por su temperamento, su gélida seriedad y sobretodo su orgullo ante todo.

* * *

Muy temprano, antes de que Rukia despertara, Hanataro se preparó para revisarla y verificar su condición. No tardó más de cinco minutos en dibujar una sombra en sus ojos y su semblante, reafirmándoles a los demás que Ashido decía la verdad.

―Lo siento, Ichigo. ―Rangiku tenía a la ojivioleta recargada sobre su regazo.

― ¡Tsk! ―la forma en que se tensó y gesticulo denotaba desconsuelo.

A pesar de que la herida se abrió de nuevo, Toshiro no podía perder tiempo para movilizarse y regresar al Seireitei.

―Abarai, carga a Kuchiki y protégela. ―comenzó a repartir las tareas―Hanataro, ve junto a Kurosaki y asegúrate de que no se encuentre con alguien que inicie alguna pelea. ―Matsumoto, Kuchiki, nosotros cubriremos sus espaldas por si acaso.

―Al llegar iremos directamente a mi mansión. ―Byakuya les aseguró que ahí estarían seguros.

Una vez establecidas las rutas de llegada, y de infiltración, todos salieron disparados hacia su destino. Todo el alboroto llamo la atención de Ashido, quien despertó justo en el momento en que los shinigamis esfumaron al emplear el shunpo.

― ¡Ash! ―golpeo su puño contra el suelo. ―Debo alcanzarlos. ―sinmás demora, corrió hacia el Seireitei.

* * *

En medio del camino hacia el Seireitei, Rukia despertó. Lo primero que visualizo fue el barrido del paisaje debido a la velocidad del shunpo de quien la cargaba, Renji. Su mirada estaba fija hacia delante, dándole oportunidad a la ojivioleta de verlo. Una ligera punzada se atornillaba en su memoria, pues al verlo detenidamente la envolvieron vagos recuerdos de un niño sonriéndole, ofreciéndole dulces, corriendo junto a ella.

― ¡Ah! ―parpadeo algunas veces―Tú… ―susurro.

Sacudió la cabeza y se tallo los ojos antes de abrirlos demasiado. Otras escenas se desenterraban, las de un joven que veía el Seireitei junto aella, aquel joven que estaba a su lado entre mucha gente, el mismo que le sonrió cuando ella se alejó.

― ¿Renji? ―aferro sus manos al uniforme de él.

― ¿Qué? ―detuvo su paso para verla, sin parpadear―Rukia, ¿Dijiste… dijiste mi nombre?

―Sí. ―una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras lo abrazaba.

Renji correspondió el abrazo, ¿Era cierto?, ¿Ya comenzaba a recobrar sus recuerdos? De ser así, el shinigami debía enfrentar la realidad: Kurosaki Ichigo en la vida de aquella pequeña mujer, a quien aún amaba ya doraba.

* * *

ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)


	15. Chapter 15

**Por: ****ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Cómo agua entre mis dedos**

* * *

Los últimos en llegar a las orillas del Seireitei fueron Renji y Rukia quienes mantenían un semblante sosegado, y a juzgar por la forma en que se miraban y hablaban daban a entender que ella lo aceptaba.

― ¿Hum? ―Rangiku se acercó a ellos. ― ¡Vaya, vaya! No pensé que cambiarías tan rápido de parecer hacia alguien de nosotros. ―se agacho a la altura del rosto de Rukia.

―Ella… casi me recuerda. ―Renji miro con especial atención a Ichigo.

― ¡Quééé! ―se asombró― ¿De verdad?, ¿Cómo ocurrió? ―le dio unas palmaditas en la corinilla a la ojivioleta.

―Deja de hacer eso. ―sujeto la muñeca de Rangiku para hacerla a un lado―Solo recuerdo vagamente a Renji. ―bajo la mirada y se abrazó con un solo brazo―Lo siento, es todo lo que puedo dar.

―No te preocupes. ―Ichigo iba hacia ella.

Sus ojos reflejaban desánimo. Era lógico, él deseaba que a quien recordara primero fuera a él, su relación y sus vivencias. Al tenerla enfrente, cogió su mano para estrecharla entre las suyas. Una mirada y una sonrisa fue lo único que le dedico antes de soltarla y darle la espalda para seguir con el plan de infiltración en el Seireitei.

―Ya lo recordaras. ―Renji poso su mano en el hombro de Rukia.

―Solo recuerdo su rostro, su sonrisa y… ―no parpadeo al recordar al hollow blanco.

―Ichigo, ¿Sonriendo? ―quiso reír, pero al ver el gesto de la ojivioleta se contuvo.

Hanataro no era el único que presenciaba los , Yumichika, Hisagi y Kira se acercaron ávidamente hacia el grupo. Desde luego, Rukia se estremeció al sentir el peso de sus reiatsus –pues aún está muy débil como para soportar mucha carga espiritual-, por lo que Toshiro les exigió que lo ocultaran por ese y otro motivo: adentrarse y evitar problemas en el Seireitei.

― ¡Tsk! ―Ikkaku se colocó a la altura de Rukia― ¿Dónde demonios la encontraron?

―Saben, eso es horrendo. ―Yumichika veía el kimono de la ojivioleta―Y no solo la ropa, también el hecho de que no nos avisaran que la habían encontrado.

― ¿Dónde la hallaron? ―Hisagi se acercó al grupo que planeaba la estrategia de entrada.

―Primero concentrémonos en crear distracciones para que no vean a Kurosaki y Kuchiki dirigirse a la mansión de Kuchiki. ―Toshiro cruzo los brazos y suspiro para relajarse.

―Capitán ¿No es más fácil que le diga a la pequeña Rukia por su nombre? ―Kira se rascaba la nuca―Al decirle por su apellido puede que haya una confusión pues el Capitán Kuchiki también está aquí.

― ¡Ash! Cállense de una vez. ―el shinigami alvino se enfadó― ¡Ok!

Los obligo a escuchar el plan, el cual se estructuraba de la siguiente forma: Al entrar, Ikkaku y Yumichika se encargarían de los oficiales de su división, así como de la sexta división; Rangiku distraería a los de su división; Kira y Hisagi a sus respectivas divisiones (la tercera y la novena). En cuanto a Toshiro, cubriría las espaldas de Renji y Rukia, así como la de Hanataro e Ichigo, pues Byakuya seria quien los guiara hasta el punto destinado.

― ¿Alguna duda?

―No. ―gritaron al unísono.

―Muy bien, que inicie el juego. ―Toshiro les dio la señal para iniciar con el plan.

Byakuya los guió por una entrada que conducía por un corto túnel, del Rukongai, hasta uno de los pasillos del Seireitei. Y los primeros en salir, e inspeccionar el área, fueron Ikkaku y Yumichika, seguidos de Kira y Hisagi.

―Todo despejado. ―Kira le informo antes de proseguir vigilando.

Rangiku le dio una señal a Byakuya para que saliera y los guiara hasta otro pasaje que condujera directamente a la mansión. Detrás de él iban Renji, con Rukia en brazos, Hanataro e Ichigo, mientras que Toshiro se posiciono como centinela.

― ¡Tsk!, Maldición. ―Ikkaku abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de quien se acercaba ansiosamente hacia ellos.

Todos se volvieron hacia la dirección de la que provenía ese salvaje poder espiritual. Zaraki Kenpachi. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sus ojos destellaban sed de lucha y sangre, sin mencionar que ya envainaba su zanpakuto. Gritaba el nombre de Ichigo con suma alegría.

::

* * *

::

Llego justo a tiempo para ver como abrían la puerta a un pasadizo subterráneo. Así que espero a que se adentraran para esperar unos minutos antes de ingresar por el mismo sitio y seguirlos hasta donde llevaban a Rukia.

―Es mi oportunidad.

Al asegurarse de que nadie lo veía, se inmiscuyo a través de la misma entrada que Byakuya había utilizado. Estaba algo oscuro y húmedo, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. Cuando vio un tenue haz de luz se alegró de saber que ya estaba dentro del Seireitei. Ahora el verdadero reto era pasar inadvertido.

La suerte estaba de su lado. El área estaba despejada, ya que únicamente habían pasillos y muros sin ventanas o puertas, por lo que escabullirse no fue problema. Lo único que si le causaría inconveniente era averiguar la dirección en la que se habían ido los demás.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―abrió de par en par sus ojos al inmovilizarse por culpa de una pesada energía espiritual―Es demasiado fuerte, pero si me adentro más lo primero que veré seguramente será la fuente de esta maldita energía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se encamino hacia la fuente, con la esperanza de que Rukia se encontrara en ese punto. Lo cual no era errado. Al estar a unos metros distinguió varias figuras, entre ellas Ichigo, Rukia y un hombre que no paraba de carcajear.

― ¿Quién será ese sujeto? ―no dejaba de ver a Kenpachi.

Mientras se mantenía oculto –detrás de una pared- presencio el choque de espadas que Ichigo inicio contra Kenpachi. Se sorprendió por la forma en que ambos combatían, en especial porque noto que el shinigami veterano no liberara su Shikai, solo se valía de su disciplinado –y al mismo tiempo bestial- conocimiento de esgrima. Aunque eso no duro demasiado, pues al cabo de algunos minutos Byakuya intervino en la pelea al intentar golpear a Kenpachi con Senbonzakura; permitiéndoles a los demás alejarse.

― ¡Maldición! ―en medio del polvo y escombros se escabullo para seguirlos hasta un pasaje que el shinigami más pequeño abrió.

Cuando todos entraron, Ashido hizo lo mismo: espero un poco antes de entrar por el pasaje.

::

* * *

::

Renji estaba dispuesto a bloquear a Kenpachi, pues Ikkaku y Yumichika no podían interponerse en el camino de su capitán. Aunque Ichigo lo sujeto del brazo y lo miro fulminantemente. Por más que el pelinaranja deseara ser él quien se llevara a Rukia, sabía que no podía ser así, pues él es quien debía cuidarle la espalda.

―Así está mejor, no quiero enfrentarme con alguien que no seas tú, Ichigo.

―Ichi, da lo mejor de ti. ―Yachiru se alejó de su capitán para dejarlo pelear a gusto.

Sin más preámbulos, Ichigo libero su Bankai y se dirigió directo a Kenpachi para golpearlo con su inigualable Getsuga Tensho. Increíblemente, el shinigami veterano lo rechazo con un solo movimiento de su espada, abalanzándose rápidamente contra su oponente para obligarlo a sacar todo su potencial, pues lo que más amaba en la vida era luchar con los más fuertes.

Rukia veía absorta la escena sangrienta, donde Ichigo ya estaba gravemente herido por la hoja del capitán. Su pecho le dolía y sentía un gran peso al ver al ojiambar en esas condiciones. Y al susurrar su nombre, Byakuya se dio cuenta de que tampoco era Ichigo quien debía pelear.

― ¡Capitán! ―Renji lo vio pasar a su lado.

―Llévate a Rukia. ―sin abrir los ojos, con su voz serena y su orgullo llamo a su fiel compañero.

―Pero…

―Shire, Senbonzakura.

La interminable nube de pétalos de cerezo se interpuso en un nuevo ataque de Kenpachi, librando a Ichigo del daño. En fracción de segundos Renji cargo a Rukia y corrió hacia donde Hanataro les gritaba que lo siguieran; Ichigo dudo antes de alejarse de la batalla, pero cuando Byakuya lo fulmino con la mirada corrió con los demás; Rangiku y Toshiro se fueron al último, para asegurarse de que nadie se quedara, salvo Ikkaku y Yumichika, quienes prefirieron quedarse con su capitán.

― ¡Es por aquí! ―Hanataro ya había abierto una entrada en el piso.

Ninguno demoro. Entraron lo más rápido que pudieron y al estar seguros de que alguien más los seguía respiraron un poco antes de ubicarse dentro de los drenajes. Su molestia por no saber moverse en aquel laberinto estaba por sacarlos de quicio, hasta que el pequeño shinigami los interrumpió para ponerlos al tanto de que él sabía cómo llegar a la mansión de Byakya.

― ¿Qué esperamos? Larguémonos de aquí. ―Renji bajo a Rukia de sus brazos.

― ¿Él estará bien? ―la ojivioleta se abrazó a sí misma y bajo la cabeza.

―No dudes de eso. ―Ichigo se le acercó un poco―Tú hermano es muy fuerte.

―Mi…hermano.

Nuevos recuerdos arrasaron con su niebla mental. No dejaban de dilatarse sus pupilas. Cuando de pronto dijo para sí misma:

―Hermano, él es mi hermano.

―Comienza a recordar, esa es buena señal. ―Toshiro los paso de largo―Tenemos que llegar rápido con la capitana Unohana.

―Todas esas imágenes en mi cabeza comienzan a tener sentido. ―miro a Hanataro―Tú, eres Yamada Hanataro. ―le sonrió―Estuviste conmigo mientras estaba en la celda.

―Señorita Rukia, me alegra tanto que ese mejorando. ―el pequeño corrió a abrazarla.

Nuevamente, Ichigo sentía que el corazón se le hacía pedazos. Por un lado estaba feliz deque ella recordara a más personas, pero lo que más lamentaba era que a él aun lo olvidaba. Desde luego, Renji se percató de ese malestar, por lo que alejo al pelinegro de Rukia con la excusa de que él era el único que podía guiarlos.

―Lo siento. ―se rascaba la nuca. ―Es por aquí.

Todos siguieron por más de media hora al pelinegro hasta una nueva puerta, la cual se hallaba en medio de una larga calle del Seireitei. Hanataro aseguro que la pared a su izquierda era la mansión de los Kuchiki, y que por ese sitio debía encontrarse otro acceso para ingresar de encubierto, pero no había terminado de dar su explicación cuando de pronto un ruido los alerto:

― ¡Tsk! Alguien más nos encontró. ―Toshiro miraba a su alrededor.

―No sean tontos ―una voz los hizo volverse a sus espaldas―, soy yo, entren por aquí, deprisa.

―Yoruichi.―Ichigo la veía con ironía.

―No tenemos tiempo. ―Toshiro soltó el mango de su espada y corrió hacia la pequeña abertura en la pared.

Todos lo imitaron. Ya dentro, la morena los guío sigilosamente hasta la habitación en la que se encontraban los demás; también les aseguro que envió por Unohana para que fuera a la mansión. Eso llamo la atención de todos, pues ¿Cómo supo que encontraron a Rukia?

―Uryu salió a investigar y sintió el reiatsu de Kenpachi, pero antes de verificarlo unos oficiales de la onceaba división iban en aquella dirección alegando que entre los infiltrados estaba Rukia.

―Ya veo. ¿Entonces porque no nos ayudó? ―Ichigo la veía con enfado.

― ¿Por qué él fue por Unohana? ―la morena los veía sobre su hombro mientras abría la puerta corrediza.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, y dejo ver a todos los involucrados en la búsqueda de Rukia, Orihime salto de alegría y se abalanzo contra la ojivioleta. Entre lágrimas y sonrisas incontrolables, la ojigris se aferraba a su amiga.

―Kuchiki, me da gusto que hayas aparecido, te hemos buscado por casi cuatro semanas.

―Lo siento. ―la veía desconcertada, sabía que la conocía. ―Yo…

―Inoue, ella tiene amnesia, apenas está recobrando sus recuerdos. ―Ichigo estaba a su lado.

Al enterarse de que su amiga había perdido la memoria quería llorar nuevamente, en cambio mostro su mejor sonrisa y le aseguro que poco a poco todos la ayudarían a que la recuperara. Además de que Chad la miro con ademan de no presionar a la pequeña shinigami.

Tras el amistoso encuentro, Toshiro estableció la seriedad al acercarse a Yoruichi y ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa al informarle que en cuanto Unohana confirmara la salud de Rukia, esta sería encarcelada bajo su vigilancia.

― ¿Por qué aun quieren encarcelarla? ―Ichigo estaba molesto―Ella ya no… ―apretó los dientes, las manos y tenso su cuerpo―… no está embarazada. Ya no tiene la supuesta amenaza a la que todos ustedes temían.

―Cálmate Kurosaki. ―el alvino se cruzó de brazos―No solo debemos asegurarnos de que este bien, también tenemos que asegurarnos de que tu hollow realmente no esté en el mundo interno de Kuchiki.

Orihime y Chad se petrificaron al escuchar que Rukia ya no estaba embarazada. Creando una reacción de dolor en el corazón de sus amigos, pues todos deseaban fervientemente que nada malo le hubiera ocurrido. El silencio los envolvió. Incluso Rukia bajo la mirada y acaricio su vacío cuerpo.

― ¿Por qué? ―con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió hacia el jardín.

Renji quería ir tras de ella, pero Yoruichi lo sujeto del brazo y negándole con la cabeza le dio a entender que quien debía ir era Ichigo, mismo que se acercó cautelosamente a su amada para abrazarla por la espalda. Mala idea, pues el cólera que abrazaba su corazón la hizo rechazarlo rotundamente, tanto que aventó sus manos a un lado y le grito que aún no lo recordaba, y que a pesar deque su corazón se calmaba al verlo eso no le garantizaba algo real.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, lo dejo de lado para correr a los brazos de Renji. Él sólo levanto los brazos y miraba a Ichigo con confusión en sus ojos. ¿Por qué aún se niega recordarlo?, ¿Por qué se refugia en el abrazo de su amigo?

―Renji, ayúdame. ―le arrugaba su uniforme entre sus manos―Ayúdame.

―Sí, lo haré, Rukia. ―la abrazo, creando inestabilidad con sus amigos.

Orihime se enfadó al ver que Rukia detestaba a Ichigo, pero aunque quisiera abofetearla y hacerla recordarlo no podía, pues Yoruichi los obligo a dejar las cosas de ese modo, por el momento.

― ¿Por qué?

―Lo siento, Orihime. No podemos obligarla, eso podría ser contraproducente. ―la morena veía con disgusto a los amigos.

―Kurosaki.―susurro al verlo viendo al suelo.

_"Aun no me recuerda, aun no lo hace"_, rechinaba sus dientes sin dejar de apretar sus puños. Estaba por darse por vencido. En verdad esa mujer es el amor de su vida, pero ¿Qué puede hacer si ella lo rechaza rotundamente? Lo único que le queda es esperar a que lo recuerde, de ese modo las cosas volverán a su normalidad.

::

* * *

::

Uryu la guío hasta el pasaje por donde entraron los demás anteriormente, pero algo llamo la atención de ambos al percatarse de que alguien estaba escondido. Unohana comenzó a caminar lentamente para averiguar si aquel espía se encontraba en los tejados o tras alguna pared.

―No tiene caso que te escondas, sé que no eres del Seireitei. ―se quedó quieta― ¿Cómo lograste entrar?

―Por el mismo camino que los shinigamis que están en esa mansión. ―Ashido bajo del tejado, parándose frente a la capitana.

―Ya veo. No puedes quedarte aquí, tendrás que entrar con nosotros.

― ¿Eh? Pero… ―Uryu se desconcertó.

―No hay de qué preocuparse. ―Unohana camino hacia la entrada que Yoruichi había abierto antes.

Por alguna razón, a Uryu no le convencía que aquel hombre los acompañara. ¿Acaso Unohana lo invito a propósito? Para eso debía dejarlo entrar y averiguarlo cuando tuvieran a todos enfrente.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación donde se resguardaban, Uryu vio por el rabillo del ojo a Ashido. Tenía curiosidad por saber qué hacía en el Seireitei, además del porque tanto afán de entrar a la casa de los Kuchiki. Sus dudas se respondieron al instante, pues al entrar todos –a excepción de Orihime, Chad y Yoruichi- lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

― ¡Yuki!―impulsivamente corrió hasta Rukia, quien aún abrazada a Renji.

― ¡Tsk!, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Ichigo volvió la mirada―Déjala en paz.

― ¡Mi nombre no es Yuki, es Kuchiki Rukia! ―la ojivioleta se apartó del pelirrojo para confrontar a Ashido―Comienzo a recordar todo, y en verdad te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero… no corresponderé a tus sentimientos.

―Yu… ―su mirada se tornó triste―Rukia, solo quiero estar a tu lado. ―el ojiclaro caminaba lentamente hacia ella.

―Dije que te apartes de ella. ―el pelinaranja se interpuso entre ambos―Ella tiene que estar aquí.

Paralelamente, Rangiku les contó a todos la historia donde Ashido ayudo a Rukia. Todos se quedaron absortos no solo por el hecho de que ese hombre se haya enamorado de su amiga, sino de que justo al terminarse la historia escucharon que Rukia alzaba la voz:

― ¡Tú también aléjate de mí! ―cerro con fuerza sus ojos y sus puños―No te recuerdo y comienzo a creer que es mejor no hacerlo, déjame en paz aléjate de mí.―instintivamente recurrió a sus habilidades de shinigami para alejarse del lugar.

―¡Rukia! ―Ichigo quería ir tras de ella, pero Renji lo sujeto del brazo.

―Espera a que se calme, todo esto ha sido muy duro para ella.

― ¿¡Y para mí no!? También estoy sufriendo, el amor de mi vida me detesta y no puedo hacer algo para evitarlo.

―Iré a buscarla, no es bueno que este sola, alguien puede encontrarla. ―Renji dejo al shinigami sustituto con su cólera.

―Kurosaki, creo que ―la ojigris se acercó cautelosamente―vas a tener que ser paciente y volver a conquistarla.

Ichigo rechinaba los dientes, pero al escuchar esa idea de su amiga, una nueva oportunidad se abría ante él. _"Enamorarla de nuevo, conquistar su corazón otra vez. No me importa tener que quedarme en la Sociedad de Almas, con tal de que Rukia este conmigo otra vez"_, pensó antes de acercarse a Ashido y advertirle que no le dejaría las cosas fáciles. Aunque no solo debió ocuparse del ojiclaro, pues más pronto de lo que pensaba alguien más se interpondría en su camino.

::

* * *

::

No fue muy lejos, de hecho ni siquiera salió de la mansión. Solo se escabullo por entre los jardines hasta que se quedó en el mismo en el que medito sobre su existencia y la de su hermana fallecida, hace décadas. Se sentó en el pasto contemplando las hojas de los árboles de cerezo que rodeaban el inmenso espacio natural.

―Rukia.

―Quiero estar sola. ―se abraza a sí misma.

―Eso no puedo concedértelo. ―carcajeo un poco.

_"Eso no puedo concedértelo"_, cavilo en esas palabras. Es cierto, ya la había oído antes, y junto a ella una serie de imágenes difuminadas le vinieron de golpe: una hermosa sonrisa, unas varoniles manos acariciando su cuerpo, risas, miradas de amor.

―Renji.―aun le daba la espalda― ¿Acaso tú y yo somos…

― ¿De que estas hablando?

―Quiero saber si nosotros seguimos siendo solo amigos. ―lo veía sobre su hombro.

―Preguntas si ¿Somos pareja? ―abrió de par en par los ojos.

―Sí. ―separó para estar frente a frente a él― ¿Somos amantes? ―poso sus pequeñas manos en el atlético abdomen del pelirrojo.

―Estas…―los nervios lo hacían tartamudear―… nosotros… tú y yo… ¡ja! Por qué pensaste…Rukia, nosotros no somos…

Antes de que terminara la frase, la ojivioleta lo sujeto con fuerza de su uniforme para hacerlo inclinarse, y mientras se para de puntitas le robo un beso. Renji no sabía qué hacer, por un lado su deseo de probar aquellos dulces labios se le hizo realidad; y por el otro, sentía culpa por Ichigo. Dudo algunos instantes antes de apartarla y verla con un dejo de ternura y dolor:

―Renji, ¿no quieres besarme? Somos pareja. ―se desconcertó.

―Por más que quiera que lo seamos, no es así. Tú… ―cerro los ojos―eres la pareja de Ichigo.

Las pupilas de la ojivioleta no dejaban de titilar, y a su corazón le costaba seguir bombeando sangre. ¿Por qué?, ¿Sera por qué algo dentro de su inconsciente le grita que es verdad? Aun así, ella prefiere ignorar a su corazón y a sus estremecimientos solo para refutarle al pelirrojo aquella falacia.

― ¡Tsk! Ese sujeto no puede ser mi pareja, sé que lo entendí cuando lloro sobre mi regazo y que acepte venir con ustedes ―agacho la mirada y la cara― sin embargo… no siento que lo amo.

Renji se petrifico al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Si ambos eran muy felices hace algunas semanas. Incluso iban a ser… -ni siquiera quiso pensar en eso-. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la estrecho entre sus brazos y le susurro que todo estaría bien.

―Quédate conmigo. No me dejes sola. ―se aferró al abrazo sin dejar de sonreír.

Y justo en medio de su abrazo, Yoruichi apareció por el tejado para llevarlos de regreso con Unohana. Es claro que la morena se disgustó al verlos de esa forma, más que nada por el dolor que le infligirían a Ichigo.

― ¡Hem, hem! Renji, Rukia, tenemos que volver. ―estaba cruzada de brazos y no dejaba de fulminarlos con la mirada.

Sin oponerse, deshicieron el abrazo pero Rukia cogió la mano de Rengi para regresar juntos. El pelirrojo le pregunto con la mirada a la morena que podía hacer para evitarlo, pues era obvio que la ojivioleta prefería estar con él, en esos momentos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada. Rukia ya era –evidentemente- una adulta que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Aun así, Yoruichi se les acerco y los medio intencionalmente. Carcajeando y bromeando trato de disuadir a Rukia a que no se acercara a Renji, pero eso solo consiguió el enfado de la ojivioleta.

Por el momento nadie sospechaba del beso entre ellos –salvo Yoruichi-, por lo que al estar de vuelta se apresuraron a terminar con ese incomodo momento.

―Kuchiki, ¿Has vuelto a ver al hollow blanco, cierto? ―Unohana ya la revisaba con ayuda de Hanataro.

―Creo que sí. La última vez que lo vi todo estaba borroso para mí. Y no entiendo porque, si mi bebé ya no está conmigo. ―se acarició el vientre, estrangulando la ropa entre sus dedos.

―Señorita Rukia, lo siento mucho. ―Hanataro estaba triste.

―Eso es lo que me preocupa. Si ya no estás embarazada no es normal que lo volvieras a ver. Dime, ¿Qué estabas haciendo o que ocurrió cuando lo viste?

Ese encuentro sexual con Ashido la inhibió. ¿Cómo diría delante de su "pareja"? que estuvo con otro nombre en su lapsus de amnesia. Estaba avergonzada consigo misma, pero eso lo noto enseguida Ichigo. El pelinaranja se acercó a ella y sujeto su mano con el afán de animarla a contar todo lo que le ocurrió con su hollow. Nuevamente, mala idea. Rukia aparto su mano de la de él y vio fijamente a Renji, dispuesta a decir todo.

Sin lujo de detalle, la shinigami relato su encuentro con el ojiclaro así como su instantáneo encuentro íntimo, pues fue ahí donde vio al hollow en su interior. Ichigo sintió como su corazón se pulverizaba completamente.

::

* * *

::

Si no hubiera sido por que el Capitán –de la séptima división- Komamura Sajin- intervino en su pelea, Kenpachi y Byakuya hubieran continuado hasta que alguno cayera mal herido o muerto. Incluso el teniente Tetsuzaemon Iba intervino con el fin de parar el pleito. Después de un par de ataques y edificios colapsados, ambos capitanes se resignaron a suspender su pelea.

― ¿Por qué pelean? ―Komamura los veía enfadado―Se supone que debemos buscar a Kuchiki Rukia y al shinigami sustituto para su encarcelamiento.

― ¡Ja! Me importa un carajo ese estúpido protocolo, yo solo quiero acabar con Ichigo.―Kenpachi enfundo su espada.

―Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. ―Byakuya les dio la espalda y se retiró, empleando el shunpo.

― ¡Uf! El capitán Kuchiki nunca cambiara. ―Komamura suspiro exasperado.

Sólo cerró los ojos para enfatizar su desaprobación ante la actitud del ojivioleta, pero al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que Kenpachi también se había ido. A esto, su teniente –Iba- le dijo que farfullo algo sobre Ichigo y se largó junto a Yachiru. Evidentemente ese par saca de quicio a cualquiera dentro del Gotei 13. Así que, al ver que no podría hacer algo más, ambos se retiraron del mismo modo que los demás.

::

* * *

::

Nadie dice algo, solo miran expectantes a la ojivioleta –al igual que al ojiambar- en un intento de comprender el cambio radical en la actitud de su amiga. Las dudas son abrumadoras, tanto que sienten perdida la situación: ¿Por qué al único que no recuerda es a Ichigo?, ¿Por qué aun ve al hollow blanco? Y ¿Por qué siente más afecto por su mejor amigo, Renji? Y no es porque esta última cuestión la mal vieran, más bien es que no entienden su repentino cambio de parecer para con él.

Esto mataba lentamente a Ichigo, incrustando miedo, sufrimiento y dolor. El pelinaranja se apartó de todos con la intención de alejarse, pues al cabo de unos segundos su amada busco la mano de Renji. Yoruichi lo alcanzo para hablar con él, pero este se negó alegando que ya era momento de volver al mundo de los vivos:

― ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso ahora!? ―la morena lo sujeto con fuerza de su uniforme.

― ¡No tiene caso que me quede! ―la sujeto de la muñeca para hacerla aun lado―Ella no me quiere cerca. ―deseaba llorar, pero se reprimía.

―Idiota, te necesita más que nunca. ―apretaba sus dientes.

― ¿¡No estas prestando atención!? ―señalaba con la mirada como Rukia abrazaba a Renji.

Orihime, Uryu y Chad se anonadaron ante esa muestra de afecto, en especial después de los antecedentes. Incluso Hanataro se entristeció al ver una fractura en el amor entre sus amigos. A todo esto, la ojigris se acercó a Ichigo y le exigió que no se rindiera, alegándole que no era un hombre cobarde. ¿Qué obtuvo con eso?... Ichigo la fulmino con la mirada, provocando que ella lo abofeteara. Los únicos que presenciaron ese cato fueron Uryu y Chad.

Toshiro estaba perdiendo la paciencia, por lo que separo a la ojivioleta de Renji bajo la excusa de su inevitable arresto. Sin embargo, Unohana pidió que esperaran un poco más, pues quería mantenerla en observación para averiguar el porqué de su amnesia selectiva y su visión del hollow.

―Por favor, quiero hacer todo lo medicamente posible antes de considerar llevarla con el Capitán Kurotsuchi. ―la sutil –y aterradora- sonrisa de la capitana convenció al shinigami alvino, bajo la condición de tenerla bajo arresto domiciliario.

―Matsumoto y yo nos turnaremos para vigilarla. ―se cruzó de brazos.

―De acuerdo.

Dicho esto, encerraron a Rukia en la habitación en la que Yoruichi y los demás se refugiaron antes de encontrarse con los demás. Paralelamente, Ichigo logró zafarse de las reprimendas de Yoruichi y Orihime. Aunque a medio camino se encontró con Byakuya:

― ¿Estas huyendo, Kurosaki Ichigo? ―estaban hombro con hombro, sin mirarse.

―Eso no te importa.

―Me concierne porque mi hermana está en medio. ―lo ve de reojo― ¿Eres un cobarde?

― ¡Tsk!―sus dientes y puños están demasiado apretados.

―Si te vas, dudo que la recuperes.

Con esas palabras, Byakuya lo dejo ahí parado. Incluso recordó lo que Orihime le había dicho: que conquistara de nuevo a su amada. ¿Cómo pretende hacerlo si regresa al mundo de los vivos?... ¿Qué podía hacer?, la devastación no abandonaba su corazón y su mente. La debilidad, el miedo a perderla y la inseguridad lo atormentaban. Ahí es donde un inesperado consejo, de quien menos lo esperaba, avivo sus esperanzas:

―No te rindas.

― ¿Qué?―miro sobre su hombro para ver quien le hablo.

―Comienzo a aceptar que Yu… ―sacudió la cabeza y sonrió forzadamente―Rukia no estará a mi lado. ―lo pasó de largo.

―Ashido…

―Ten paciencia. Y no olvides, será intensamente doloroso y tardado ―no se volvió a verlo―, pero ella regresara a tu lado. El hilo rojo del destino es irrompible, no importa cuánto se estire, se enrede o que alguien más se interponga ―lo ve sobre su hombro―, las almas destinadas siempre hallaran la forma de reencontrarse.―al decir eso, Ashido se alejó lentamente de la mansión y del Seireitei. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sólo darle esperanzas al hombre con él que Rukia podría ser feliz.

El pelinaranja se quedó meditando la situación, concluyendo que lo mejor era darle su espacio a la ojivioleta y conquistarla poco a poco. Claro, si es que Renji lo permite, pues al verse correspondido caben las posibilidades de que se deje llevar por la pasión y luche por el amor que siempre guardo en su corazón.

::

* * *

::

Desde aquella noche, el shinigami sustituto espero pacientemente. Incluso regreso al mundo de los vivos –junto a Orihime, Uryu y Chad- un poco más de un mes para ponerse al corriente en las clases, así como asegurarse de que su familia estuviera bien. Aunque no había de que preocuparse, pues Urahara los vigilaba de vez en cuando. Y cuando llego el momento de volver a la Sociedad de Almas, sus amigos prefirieron quedarse. De ese modo le darían su espacio a ambos para reencontrarse nuevamente.

Al mismo tiempo, en el Seireitei, Rukia pasó ese tiempo encerrada en la mansión. Y para alivio de Unohana y Hanataro, la shinigami no volvió a ver la manifestación del hollow de Ichigo, lo que indicaba que no necesitarían de la intervención de Mayuri. Por lo que el arresto ya era innecesario. Lo único que no progresaba era que ella recordara al pelinaranja, pues cada que Renji o alguien más lo mencionaba, ella se malhumoraba.

― ¿Por qué insistes en mencionarlo? ―le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

―Ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, ustedes… son pareja. ―bajo la mirada pero mantuvo la cabeza en alto.

― ¡Tsk! Eso es ridículo. Si fuera así, ¿Entonces por qué volvió al mundo de los vivos?―se volvió para verlo―Además… ¿Por qué estaría yo con un humano?

―Él te salvo la vida, ¿Aun no lo recuerdas?

―Nunca he estado en peligro, al menos no como para que salvara mi vida.

Renji abrió demasiado sus ojos, quedo expectante ante el nulo recuerdo de Ichigo tanto en su rozamiento como en su corazón. ¿Qué es lo que impide que lo recuerde?... Esa pregunta no se la ha hecho solo él, también Byakuya, Yoruichi y los demás. _"¿Qué debería hacer?"_ se preguntaba el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que la ojivioleta se acercó para abrazarlo por la cintura.

―Renji… recuerdo vagamente algo. No es muy nítido en mi memoria ―sonrió levemente―pero, estoy segura de que hemos estado juntos. ―se sonrojo y oculto su rostro en el pecho de él.

― ¿Cómo dices? ―dudo en abrazarla.

―Sí.―alzo la mirada para verlo―Sé que he estado con un sólo hombre, y sé que eres tú.

―Alto, no es así. ―la sujeto de los brazos y la aparto un poco para aclararle las cosas―Con quien has estado es con Ichigo. ―se sonrojo al decirlo―Solo has estado con él, de ese idiota era el bebé que esperabas. ―él ignoraba que había estado una sola vez con Ashido.

― ¡No, no, no! ―se aferró a los brazos de él―Era tuyo, era tuyo…

―Rukia,no es…―repentinamente, un beso lo acallo.

Rukia dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas. Al mismo tiempo, Renji luchaba por separarse de ella. Todo fue inútil. Su deseo por tenerla entre sus brazos y probar sus dulces labios por fin se cumplía, así que gradualmente se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso que aquella mujer le robo. Gradualmente, los besos se tornaban cada vez más frenéticos y apasionados, por lo que la ojivioleta lo invito a su habitación con una seductora mirada mientras lo jalaba del uniforme. Él no se opuso, la siguió sin dejar de sujetarla por la cintura y besarla.

Una vez adentro, ella cerro rápidamente la puerta tras de sí y empujo al pelirrojo al suelo. Se colocó sobre él y lo flanqueo con ambos brazos para besarlo casi lascivamente. Su boca no solo buscaba sus labios, también su lengua. Sus manos denotaban desesperación por despojarlo de su uniforme, así como de su propio kimono, el cual Renji –gustoso- abrió dejando al descubierto los firmes y pequeños senos de la ojivioleta.

― ¡Af!―solo suspira sin dejar de verlo. ―Quiero… ―se acercó a su oído―estar otra vez contigo.

―Rukia…―sabía que no era verdad; que nunca habían estado juntos.

Pero él estaba tan embriagado de lujuria, pasión y amor por esa mujer que no le importo. Simplemente dejo que la ojivioleta se deshiciera de la parte inferior de su uniforme, alzara su kimono y abriera sus lindas piernas para flanquearlo.

―Yo… ―la veía con un dejo de culpa.

―Quiero estar contigo. ―sumamente ruborizada, acerco su rostro hasta el de él.

―Espera…―la sujeto de la cintura― ¿Estas segura?

―Sí.―antes de que él dijera otra palabra, Rukia lo dejo penetrarla bruscamente, causándole un ligero gemido― ¡Hah!

Su razón se adormeció, su sentido común se esfumo y sus deseos carnales lo dominaron. Renji enloqueció y sujeto con más fuerza la cintura de Rukia para animarla a realizar un subibaja más rápido. Quería profundizarla aún más, quería empaparse de ella tanto como le fuera posible, así que la recostó boca arriba y levanto sus lindas piernas –hasta sus fuertes hombros- para penetrarla con más premura. Estaba extasiado, aun no daba crédito al hecho de hacerle el amor a esa arrogante shinigami, a esa mujer que tanto deseo por décadas.

― ¡Hah, Rukia!

―Renji.. . ―aferraba sus uñas contra su uniforme con la intención de quitárselo. ―¡Hah!

Sin demora, el pelirrojo la ayudo a deshacerse de toda su ropa, permitiéndole a la ojivioleta deleitarse con esa atlética musculatura. Una mínima parte de su conciencia le gritaba que no estaba bien estar con esa mujer, sin importar cuanto lo deseaba. Sin embargo, él no dejo de penetrarla, de hacerla estremecerse y brindarle placer; obteniendo como pago los más dulces y delirantes gemidos y jadeos de excitación. Incluso Rukia empezó a delinear las cicatrices dibujadas en cada uno de los bien trabajados músculos del hombre que jugueteaba con sus delicados senos.

_"Las cicatrices… las recuerdo, recuerdo haberlas tocado cada vez que me hacia el amor"_, pesaba al mismo tiempo que ambos se sentaron, cara acara, para proseguir con los subibajas. La shinigami quería que él la enloqueciera de éxtasis y lujuria. De hecho, todo su encuentro sexual se acercaba peligrosamente a la culminación tan esperada. Pero:

―¡Hah! Eres mía ¡Hah! ―le susurro en el oído―Aun no puedo… creer que eres mía.

―¡Hah!... ¿Qué… dijiste? ―entre abrió los ojos.

―Que aún no puedo creer que eres mía, Rukia.

En cuestión de segundos, Rukia reconoció aquellas palabras con la voz de otro hombre. _"No puede ser… Renji… Renji no es con quien he tenido relaciones"_. Abrió por completo sus ojos y aparto súbitamente al pelirrojo de su lado, haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra el tatami.

Él shinigami estaba desconcertado, no comprendía lo que ocurría. Sencillamente yacía en el piso, observando como la ojivioleta se cubría el torso y sollozaba. Intento acercarse, pero fue en vano pues ella lo rechazo inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda y lo veía sobre su hombro para cuestionarlo sobre quién era el hombre al que recordó:

―Ya veo. Tu corazón aun clama por él aunque tu mente no lo recuerda. ―Renji se apretó la cien antes de vestirse.

―Sólo dime… ¿Quién es? ―se abrazaba a si misma―Cabello anaranjado, ojos color ámbar… es todo lo que aparece ante mí. ―lloraba―Renji… ¿El bebé… el bebé que esperaba no era tuyo, cierto?

La culpa domino completamente la conciencia del pelirrojo. Con sumo pesar se levantó y salió de la habitación, no sin antes afirmarle que aquel bebé hubiera sido de aquel hombre al que tanto niega recordar. Kurosaki Ichigo fue lo último que pronuncio antes de seguir su camino.

Rukia aferro sus brazos contra su vientre y profirió un fuerte grito, que rápidamente atrajo la atención de un individuo que la abrazo sin dudar. Su llanto resonaba paralelamente a la de esa persona. Por una extraña razón, ella no quería que la soltara, al contrario.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC**

**ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo mi Fic**_

* * *

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)  
Pagina de Facebook: KuchikiRukiaIchiRuki  
Los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo. Únicamente los tomo prestados para entretenimiento de fans.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Deseo recordarte**

* * *

Cuando volvió a la Sociedad de Almas, Ichigo busco antes a Hanataro para preguntarle la salud de Rukia, y para su alivio el pequeño shinigami le notifico que ella estaba fuera de sospechas, además de que el arresto se había cancelado. Lo único que dudo en decirle era la cercanía que sostenía con Renji:

― ¿Me estas ocultando algo? ―alzo una ceja.

― ¡Uf! Ichigo ―bajo la cabeza―, la señorita Rukia ha pasado todos estos días con el teniente Abarai. Se les ve muy contentos.

―Ellos… son amigos, no lo olvides. ―su mirada se ensombreció, aunque trato de ocultarlo―¿Crees que si no fuera de ese modo, Byakuya dejaría con vida a Renji? ―ni él creyó su mal chiste.

―Ichigo, ella está en su casa. Aprovecha y ve a visitarla, de ese modo la conquistaras nuevamente.

―De acuerdo. ―Ichigo estaba cabizbajo, aun así se encamino hacia la mansión de Byakuya.

En el camino se encontró con Toshiro, quien le confirmo lo que Hanataro ya le había dicho. Además, de que la capitana Unohana seguía revisando la salud de Rukia, solo por si acaso. No se entretuvieron, en cuanto el shinigami alvino le dijo todo acerca de la ojivioleta, se retiró.

Al estar frente a la mansión, Ichigo se detuvo al sentir un sofocante vacío en su corazón. Por más de diez minutos se quedó parado frente a la entrada principal, luchando por decidirse a entrar y no encontrar algo que lo lastimara aún más. Estaba tan perdido en sus cavilaciones que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Byakuya:

―Así que volviste ―le dedico una fría mirada― ¿Viniste a verla, cierto? ―lo pasó de largo.

―Byakuya.―se sorprendió.

―Si quieres verla ―lo vio de reojo― entra de una vez. Es molesto que estés ahí parado sin hacer algo.

―Está bien. ―el pelinaranja asintió y lo siguió.

Ya dentro, la formalidad se esfumo cuando Byakuya le dio la espalda y le dijo que podía ir con tranquilidad hasta la habitación de su hermana. Ichigo entendió que el ojivioleta no pretendía socializar con él, así que tras sonreír se apresuró a buscar a la shinigami.

Uno puede imaginar la emoción o los nervios que Ichigo sentía en esos momentos, pues no era fácil reconquistar al amor de tu vida. Sin embargo, lo que estaba por ver destrozaría por completo sus esperanzas. Caminaba con decisión, apretando los dientes y tratando de evitar que sus manos sudaran dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. La felicidad de comenzar desde cero lo animaba, pero el momento fue elegido erróneamente. Al estar a unos cuantos pasos de la habitación, Ichigo escucho la voz de Rukia –se oía molesta- y la de Renji. Por cada paso que daba escuchaba su discusión:

_"―Ya veo. Tu corazón aun clama por él aunque tu mente no lo recuerda._

_―Sólo dime… ¿Quién es? Cabello anaranjado, ojos color ámbar… es todo lo que aparece ante mí. Renji… ¿El bebé… el bebé que esperaba no era tuyo, cierto?"_

Se paralizo ante la pregunta y por el llanto que ella profería._ "¿Rukia creía que Renji era el padre de mi bebé?"_, pensaba al mismo tiempo que escucho como Renji le afirmaba a la ojivioleta que ese bebé era del hombre que se negaba a recordar. Ichigo se quedó cerca del umbral, por lo que vio a Renji salir y pasarlo de largo. No intercambiaron miradas ni palabras, ni golpes, ni reclamos, sencillamente se ignoraron. Así, Ichigo entro lentamente en la habitación. Al entrar vio a la mujer que ama en una circunstancia que le desgarro el corazón: ella estaba en su completa desnudez, aferrando su kimono contra su cuerpo y llorando mientras se abrazaba del vientre. Aun sabiendo lo que eso significaba, Ichigo se centró detrás de ella para abrazarla y llorar.

― ¿Quién eres? ―quería dejar de llorar.

―Rukia…Rukia…. ―acerco sus manos a las de ella, a la altura del vientre.

―Eres… eres el pelinaranja que insiste en que lo conozco. ―aun así no deshacía el abrazo.

―Nuestro bebé ya no está con nosotros. ―la sujeto del mentón y la hizo verlo―Esa es la peor herida que me pudieron haber hecho, y será la peor cicatriz que mi alma resguarde.

― ¿Por qué me dices todo eso? ―inconscientemente recargo su mejilla en el pecho de él― ¿Qué ganas con esto?

―Recuperar tu confianza, tu cariño ―no dejaba de acariciar su cabello―, tu amor… nuestro amor.

Rukia dejo de llorar, su atención se enfocó en las palabras de Ichigo. Aunque no fue hasta que él le susurro en el odio "te amo" que reacciono. Un remolino de recuerdos mezclados la golpeó instantáneamente, como si un rompecabezas comenzara a tomar forma y a tener en orden cada una de sus miles de piezas. Cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras se aferraba a la ropa del ojiambar. Uno piensa que las cosas resultaran bien en poco tiempo, pero justo cuando ella abrió los ojos dejo escapar un suspiro antes de apartarse de él.

― ¿Estas bien? ―quería seguir abrazándola.

―Tú… tú te pareces tanto a él. ―sus ojos resguardaban lágrimas.

Ichigo se percató que aún no lo recordaba como hubiera querido, pero el hecho de que mencionara a Kaien le indicaba que sus esperanzas no estaban derrotadas.

― ¿Hablas de Shiba Kaien? ―sonrió con pesar.

―Sí.

Estaba fastidiándose de repetirle quien era él en su vida, así que opto por seguir el consejo de Hanataro y Orihime: conquistarla desde cero. De ese modo, Ichigo la cubrió con su uniforme, le sonrío y se presentó:

―Lamento no ser él. Soy, Kurosaki Ichigo.

― ¿Ichigo? ―lo veía detenidamente.

El nombre resonaba en sus oídos, en su corazón y su piel.

:

* * *

:

Al estar lejos de la mansión Kuchiki, Renji se dirigió al bar donde siempre se embriagaba para ahogar sus pesares. Sin embargo, esta ocasión se quedó frente al umbral observando las deplorables escenas que los comensales –ya borrachos- demostraban. Se avergonzó de haber pertenecido a ese patético grupo.

―Abarai, ¿No entraras?

― ¿Eh? ―lo tomo por sorpresa―Ikkaku, Yumichika. ―los ve de reojo―No, iré a caminar por ahí.

― ¡Ey! ¿Estás bien? pensé que estabas con la pequeña Rukia. ―Ikkaku lo veía desconcertado.

―No, no estamos juntos.

―Qué extraño, todo el mundo los ha visto caminar por todos lados tomados de las manos y riendo. Ya hasta creíamos que eran una pareja. ―Yumuchika mantenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

―Ella esta con Ichigo. Es con él con quien debe estar.

Sin decir más, Renji los paso de largo para caminar sin rumbo entre las calles del Rukongai. Solo quería estar solo y asimilar el hecho de que Rukia siempre iba estar enamorada de otro hombre.

:

* * *

:

La dejo sola por unos minutos para que se vistiera con tranquilidad, viendo el cielo azul que abrazaba a la Sociedad de Almas. Ichigo trataba de borrar la imagen de Rukia en los brazos de Renji, ya que el hecho de que ambos estuvieron juntos lo destrozaba. _"¡Tsk! Te conquistare de nuevo, sé que lo lograre"_, se decía a sí mismo, antes de que la shinigami lo hiciera reaccionar:

― ¿Regresaste por mí? ―caminaba hacia él.

―Sí.―la veía de reojo al pararse a su lado.

―Kurosaki… Ichigo. ―aun no sonreía por completo al pronunciar su nombre― ¿Cómo… cómo es que eres un shinigami? Me han dicho que eres humano.

El ojiambar sonrió pesarosamente ante el evidente olvido de ella hacia él. Aun así, Ichigo, con suma paciencia, la invito a caminar por las calles del Seireitei y, algunas, del Rukongai para relatarle su historia. Rukia casi no hablaba, se mantenía atenta al relato y ocasionalmente preguntaba cosas.¿Cuánto tiempo duraron hablando de sus experiencias? Bien, lo suficiente cómo para que el anochecer los albergara, dejándolos frente a la misma choza donde la shinigami vivía de niña. Misma en la que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma antes de ser separados, no solo físicamente, sino emocionalmente.

―Ya obscureció. ―miraba, con nostalgia, las estrellas.

―Sube a mi espalda. ―se agacho para que pudiera subir

― ¿Eh? ―otros recuerdos la envolvieron― ¿Por qué? ―se apretaba las cienes.

Rukia veía imágenes difuminadas de ella, sentada en la espalda de alguien y vistiendo un extraño conjunto blanco con gris. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban.

― ¿Pasa algo?

―No.―sencillamente se subió a la espalda de él.

Al hacerlo, la ojivioleta sintió una familiar calidez y paz, intrigándola aún más por recordar la razón por la que él la buscaba y por la que su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma inusual al estar a su lado. Ni siquiera se percató de que habían llegado a la mansión, siendo que Ichigo la saco de sus pensamientos al insistirle que debía entrar:

―Gracias.―se abrazaba a sí misma y evadía la mirada― ¿Tú… te vas a quedar en la Sociedad de Almas?

― ¡Uf! Sí, me quedare un tiempo. ―sonrió sutilmente, al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza.

― ¿Hum? ¿Tienes donde quedarte? ―lo veía de reojo.

―No, pero no importa. Nos vemos, Rukia.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar y a despedirse con un ademan de mano. Le pesaba alejarse de ella, pero la esperanza de tener un ligero progreso, ese día, lo animo un poco y a mantener la paciencia. Mientras tanto, Rukia solo veía como el shinigami sustituto se alejaba rápidamente. Tenía su mano a la altura de su corazón, cómo si resguardara algún sentimiento que no descifraba aun.

Deseaba verlo hasta perderse en la oscuridad, pero el anciano de la mansión la distrajo al decirle que entrara antes de que cogiera un resfriado. La ojivioleta entro de inmediato y se encamino directo a la habitación de su hermano con la intención de brindar respeto al altar familiar, especialmente a la memoria de su hermana.

―Hermana Hisana. ―coloco el incienso a un lado de la fotografía― ¿Qué debo hacer? Recuerdo a todos, excepto a él. Mi corazón y mi cuerpo claman por él, sin embargo… mi cabeza no me da indicios de su existencia.

―Ten paciencia. ―Byakuya estaba en el umbral―No te presiones.

―Hermano.―abrió demasiado sus ojos― Lo siento, yo… ―agacho la cabeza.

―A Hisana no le hubiera gustado verte sufrir. ―coloco otro incienso e inclino un poco la cabeza.

Se quedaron callados algunos momentos, y al momento en que Rukia se disponía a salir de la habitación, Byakuya la detuvo al decirle que podía contar con él en todo momento. Desde luego, esas palabras paralizaron a la ojivioleta, pues nunca había oído algo así de la misma voz de su hermano. Claro que estaba feliz, pero sabía que si intentaba abrazarlo él se mostraría reacio, por lo que opto por sonreírle e irse con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

:

* * *

:

Camino hasta llegar al Rukongai, y sin darse cuenta llego hasta un río que corría apaciblemente. Ichigo suspiraba sin dejar de ver el cielo nocturno, con la única intención de pensarla. Se recostó en el frío césped para poder observar tranquilamente cada una de las estrellas que le recordaron la anécdota que Renji le relato al final de su encuentro para salvar a Rukia de la muerte.

―No tenía idea de que fueras tan melancólico.

― ¿Hum? ―se recargo sobre su codo para ver quien se acercaba― ¿Renji?

―Son hermosas, pero ella lo es aún más. ―se sentó a lado del pelinaranja y levanto la mirada hacia el cielo.

Ichigo no respondió, sólo frunció el ceño y veía el río. Apretaba con tanta fuerza sus puños que uno creería que de un momento a otro sus palmas sangrarían. Pensaba, más bien planeaba, en golpear al pelirrojo por haberse acostado con la mujer que ama, pero este interrumpió sus planes al verlo directamente a los ojos, sonreírle y darle la oportunidad de noquearlo:

―Sé que deseas hacerlo, así que hazlo ―expuso su mejilla―, golpéame.

― ¡Tsk! ―sin dudarlo, le propino un fuerte puñetazo.

Lo hizo caer al césped y provoco que su boca sangrara. Aun así no se sentía satisfecho, por lo que le grito varias veces la razón por la cual se acostó con Rukia. Se dejó caer de rodillas, se aferró a la tierra con ambas manos y humedecía el pasto con sus lágrimas de rabia.

―Un lo siento no sanara la herida que te ocasione. ―se limpiaba la sangre en el río―Pero tampoco quiero negarte que el estar con ella fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, y no me refiero sólo al haberle hecho el amor.

― ¡Cállate! ―lanzo una piedra― ¡Cállate!... ¡Tsk! Rukia… amo a Rukia y tú lo sabes.

― ¡Lo sé! ―lo cogió del cuello del uniforme y lo alzo a la altura de sus ojos―Pero regresaste al mundo de los vivos, ella aún se siente sola y ambos recuperamos nuestra vieja amistad… ¡Me deje llevar por mi egoísta deseo de tenerla a mi lado! ―lo lanzo contra el pasto―Rukia aun te ama, me di cuenta de eso. Créeme, su corazón aun lucha por que te recuerde.

―Quiero recuperarla… ―aún estaba en el suelo― Y sabes de sobra que si intentas interponerte de nuevo no me limitare en dar todo de mi para protegerla.

― ¡Ja! ―se levantó y sacudió la tierra de su ropa―No esperaba menos de ti, así que no me sorprende. Nos vemos, Ichigo. ―Renji se alejaba con una dolorosa sonrisa.

Renji sabía que la culpa tardaría en disiparse, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a confrontar las consecuencias para encontrar la tranquilidad que tanto le hacía falta. Lo único que no se imaginaba, mucho menos la misma Rukia, era que cabía la posibilidad de nuevos problemas que los llevaría a una encrucijada dolorosa.

Por su lado, Ichigo se limitó a poner en blanco su mente, pues sentía un fuerte sofocamiento emocional. Camino sin rumbo por algunas horas, por lo menos hasta caer rendido y resguardarse en una pequeña cueva que se interpuso en su camino.

―Rukia, recuérdame… por favor. ―se decía a sí mismo para darse un poco de esperanza.

―Deja de dramatizar.

― ¿Qué? ―miro para todos lados― ¡Ah! ¡Yoruichi! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―se sorprendió de verla, en su forma gatuna, al tenerla sobre su hombro.

―Vine a averiguar cómo estaban las cosas con Rukia. La capitana Unohana ya me puso al tanto, sólo espero que en verdad no vuelvan a suscitarse problemas por causa tuya.

― ¿¡Por causa mía!? ―la lanzo― ¡Tsk!

― ¡Deja de remilgar! ―le devolvió la grosería al rasguñarlo― Sólo enfócate en reconquistarla poco a poco, o resígnate en dejarla ir.

― ¡Auch! ―se limpiaba la sangre con la manga de su ropa― No lo haré, mucho menos después de que…

―Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo.

― ¿Qué tal si nunca me recuerda? ―se sentó en la tierra y se recargo sobre el muro de roca.

―Sino lo hace… tendrás que volver al mundo de los vivos.

― ¿Ya no seré más un shinigami sustituto?

―Posiblemente sí. Has sido de mucha ayuda en el Seireitei, lo único que cambiaría seria tu restricción a la Sociedad de Almas. ―se recostó para lamerse una patita.

― ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Ya no podre entrar? ―abrió un poco los ojos.

―No, a menos que sea forzosamente necesario. ―bostezo―Bien, seguiremos charlando mañana.

Sin más, Yoruichi se quedó profundamente dormida, dejando a Ichigo inquieto al hacerlo pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Rukia. En ipso facto recordó cómo llego a cuestionarse a sí mismo sobre la elección de vivir con ella en ese sitio, en la Sociedad de Almas, de renunciar a su familia, amigos y la escuela. En ese tiempo le era fácil decir que no se iría del mundo de los vivos, pero después de saberse correspondido por la mujer que ama, todas las dudas se esfumaron con el viento. _"No puede ser, no lo permitiré… no me alejaran otra vez de Rukia"_, pensó y pensó hasta quedarse dormido.

:

* * *

:

Ya sola en su habitación, Rukia se acomodó en su futón y abrazo con fuerza su viejo peluche de conejo, Chappy, con la intención de reprimir la desbordante alegría que su hermano pudo darle. No era común que él diera el visto bueno a algo que afectaba, especialmente, a los asuntos de la familia.

La sonrisa que había dibujado en su rostro se negaba a borrarse, y extrañamente una calidez se anidaba con más fuerza en su pecho, en su corazón.

―Kurosaki… Ichigo. ―pronuncio antes de que sus recuerdos la embargaran―Quiero… quiero recordarte. ―pronuncio su nombre, una y otra vez, hasta que cayó completamente dormida.

Tenía poco que había recobrado la tranquilidad en sus sueños, pero esta ocasión ocurriría algo distinto. Mientras Rukia dormía, su inconsciente la visualizo en un escenario pacifico:

_"―Se parece… este lugar es… ―_miraba para todos lados tratando de reconocer el verdoso paisaje.

_―Es la montaña Koifushi_

_― ¿Eh? ―_al volverse, noto que la voz de aquella persona le pertenecía a Shiba Kaien_― No es… no es posible, tú… ―_sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

_―Lo siento pequeña Kuchiki. Temo que esa verdad no cambiara, sin embargo ―_se le acercó para coger su mano y darle un beso en el dorso_―, sé que aun mantienes mi corazón vivo. Siempre te lo agradeceré, especialmente porque…_

_― ¿Me amas? ―_impulsivamente lo abrazo.

_―Sí. No merezco amarte, ni que me ames. ―_acariciaba su cabellera mientras la abrazaba.

_―Kaien… Kaien… _aferro sus manos a la ropa de él.

_―Kuchiki, deja de llorar, para que puedas ir por el hombre que amas._

_―Pero… yo te amo―_alzo la mirada para verlo con desconcierto.

_―Sí, me amaste… pero ahora tu corazón resguarda a otro hombre que también te ama. Kuchiki―_la sujeto de los hombros_―No olvides a Kurosaki Ichigo"_

Tras sonreírle, dulcemente, Kaien la abrazo mientras su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse, dejando en su lugar cientos de mariposas negras, revoloteando. Rukia se dejó caer de rodillas y al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba las lágrimas sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Entre sudor frío y ligeros espasmos, la shinigami despertó gritando lo que ya no olvidaría.

:

* * *

:

Tan pronto amaneció, Yoruichi obligo a Ichigo a ir a la onceava división para que descargara su enfado. De ese modo canalizaría su energía en algo más productivo: como pensar seriamente que hacer para solucionar su problema con Rukia.

―Oye, ¿Esto es buena idea? ―se rasco la nuca― ¿Olvidaste que Kenpachi se batió con Byakuya para salvarnos el pellejo?

―Idiota, a Kenpachi solo le importa pelear. Esa situación a él le importo un carajo.

― ¡Tsk! Aun así, no sé por qué debo pelear contra ellos.

― ¡Ja! Miren quien llego. ―Ikkaku abrió la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento―Entra de una vez.

Sin darle oportunidad de hablar, Ichigo fue arrastrado hasta la mitad de la sala para entrenar "amistosamente" contra Ikkaku. La energía de ambos emanaba emoción y sus ojos llameaban de adrenalina, pues el enfrentarse no se limitaba a entrenar. Realmente a Ichigo le agradaba encontrarse en una situación que lo sacara de sus problemas por un instante, y el estar con sus colegas, de la onceava división, lo animaba debido a su enérgico espíritu de pelea.

Sin más ni menos, ambos iniciaron su amistoso entrenamiento. Las paredes, el techo, el piso e incluso uno que otro espectador terminaron en malas condiciones a causa del ímpetu que ambos emanaban, Yumichika estaba feliz de ver que las cosas regresaban a la normalidad, aunque por un instante algo cambio. Sintió la disparada energía espiritual de alguien, por lo que decidió salir, junto a Yoruichi, para averiguar de quien se trataba.

―Esa niña. ―Yoruichi, ya en su forma humana, cruzo los brazos.

― ¿En verdad es ella? ―Yumichika bajo la guardia.

―Sí, y viene por él. ―la morena sonrió satisfactoriamente―Ichigo, todo salió bien después de todo.

Ambos shinigamis esperaron a que la pequeña figura que veían a lo lejos se acercara. Una vez que Rukia estuvo frente a ellos, Yoruichi la sujeto del hombro y la miro fijamente.

― ¿Dónde está?

―Adentro, jugando un rato con Ikkaku. ―Yumichika la sujeto el brazo para llevarla adentro.

La impaciencia la invadía, así que justo al entrar al ya destrozado lugar, Rukia busco a Ichigo para abrazarlo y sacarlo de aquel sitio.

:

* * *

:

― ¡Ichigo! ―su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos sudaban y su cuerpo temblaba― ¿Cómo pude olvidarte? ―acariciaba su vientre mientras sollozaba―Mi amor, debes estar devastado por habernos perdido al mismo tiempo, pero lo voy a redimir.

Sin dudarlo, Rukia se vistió para ir en busca de su amado. Recordó que él no es bueno controlando su energía espiritual, así que se concentró para averiguar en qué sitio se encontraba. En seguida dio con el reiatsu de su amado, así que corrió tan rápido como pudo. No le importo quedarse sin aire, simplemente se concentraba en abrazarlo y estar a su lado nuevamente.

Tan pronto llego vio dos figuras ante ella. Eran Yoruichi y Yumichika. En fracción de segundos hablo con ellos pidiendo que la llevasen hasta Ichigo. _"Ichigo… Ichigo… Te recuerdo, mi amor… te recuerdo"_, articulaba para sí misma al buscarlo con la mirada. Al verlo, sonriente ante una amena pelea entre colegas, la shinigami no dudo en ir a abrazarlo.

― ¿Pero qué…? ―vio sobre su hombro a quien lo aprensaba por la espalda.

―Lo siento ―sollozaba―, lo siento… mi amor.

El rudo escuadrón se quedó en completo silencio ante la inusual escena. Incluso Yumuchika se acercó a Ikkaku únicamente para burlarse de que no podría terminar su juego con el pelinaranja. El sollozo de la shinigami era lo único que se oía, además de sus palabras susurrantes.

―Mi amor, lo siento.

―Rukia… ¿Sabes quién soy? ―deshizo el abrazo para tenerla de frente―Mi amor, dime que recuerdas quien soy―la sujeto de los hombros y se agacho a su altura para verla directo a los ojos.

―Ichigo… Ichigo. ―lo abrazo del cuello.

Sonrió y lloro un poco antes de cargarla y sacarla de ahí. No le importo saber que pensaron o hicieron los del escuadrón once, sencillamente deseaba llevarla lejos y poder disfrutarla.

:

* * *

:

Lo abrazaba con fuerza, aferrando sus manos a su ropa –casi rasguñándolo- como si suplicara que no la soltara. Ichigo la sujetaba con fuerza mientras salía del Seireitei para llevarla hasta la cabaña donde ella había crecido. No hablaron, no se dedicaron miradas ni sonrisas durante el trayecto, les preocupaba encontrar un sitio en el que pudieran hablar, incluyendo lo más doloroso.

―Llegamos.―la metió a la vieja choza aun cargándola―No conozco otro sitio tranquilo, por eso…

―Está bien. ―bajo de sus brazos para recorrer con la mirada y sus pasos aquel interior.

La dejo examinar todo lo que quiso, en silencio y paciencia. Podía esperar unos minutos más, ya lo había hecho por algunos meses. Pero, al notar que se detuvo se animó a preguntarle cómo y cuándo lo recordó. A esto, la shinigami –dándole la espalda- contesto que alguien muy preciado para ella la hizo reaccionar. Lógicamente, Ichigo supo que se refería a Kaien. ¿Quién más, sino él, pudo haberse adentrado en su corazón para sacarla de esa laguna mental?

―Gracias por recordarme. ―la abrazo por la espalda.

―Ichigo… perdóname. ―se aferró a sus brazos y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

― ¿Por qué?

―No protegí a nuestro bebé.

El tema que le aterraba tocar. El ojiambar la abrazo con más fuerza, reprimió sus lágrimas y con un nudo en la garganta forzó su voz y una sonrisa para murmurarle al oído que ella no tenía la culpa. También le dijo que lamentablemente esa cicatriz siempre estaría en sus corazones, pero no podían derrumbarse por eso:

―Nunca lo olvidaremos, lo prometo.

― ¿Puedes prometerme que no dolerá a futuro?

―No lo sé. ―la volvió hacia él―Perdóname por no protegerlos. ―Quería tocar el delicado cuerpo de la shinigami, pero el temor lo invadió.

Por eso, la ojivioleta le cogió el rostro entre sus manos para acercarlo y poder besarlo dulcemente como símbolo de que todo estaría bien a partir de ese instante. Ichigo se dejó llevar por la alegría de haberla recuperado, así que la sujeto de la cintura para cargarla y dar algunas vueltas con ella.

Entre risas, algunas lágrimas rebeldes y profundas miradas, ambos se detuvieron un instante para reencontrarse. Ichigo comenzó a besar sus ojos, sus mejillas, la comisura de sus labios y el contorno de su cuello mientras se abría paso hasta sus hombros al descubrirlos cuidadosamente. Poco a poco su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba, tanto que la shinigami se percató de que sus respiraciones eran inconstantes, muy dificultosas y sus deseos a flor de piel.

―Rukia, te extrañe demasiado. ―simulaba morderle el hombro―Temía que en verdad me olvidaras, yo… yo no…

―¡Shhh! ―lo abrazo del cuello―Ya estoy contigo, ya estamos juntos.

―Rukia… mí amor.

La recostó suavemente sobre el mismo futón desgastado en que tuvieron su último encuentro sexual. Ichigo ya estaba impaciente por estar con ella, por hacer suyo ese delicioso aroma y de envolverse por esa suave piel nívea. Con delicadeza la despojo de su hermoso kimono, color verde pastel, dejándola únicamente con el vendaje que cubría sus hermosos senos. Añoraba tocarla, sentirla y hacerla estremecer entre sus brazos.

Mientras tanto, Rukia lo ayudo a deshacerse del uniforme negro, dejando al descubierto los grandiosos pectorales y su bien trabajado abdomen. Con lentitud, la shinigami termino por dejarlo en su completa desnudez, dándole la oportunidad de maravillarse de lo bien dotado que estaba su amante. Pícaramente delineaba cada una de las cicatrices y cada uno de los bien trabajados músculos, nada más para llegar a la virilidad de Ichigo y estimularlo, desesperarlo y ansiarlo más por ella.

― ¡Hah! Rukia. ―sus ojos estaban cerrados a causa del placer―Rukia―busco los delicados senos para besarlos, mordisquearlos y lamerlos casi lascivamente.

― ¡Tsk! ―elevo la cabeza al sentir como la lengua y los dientes de Ichigo mimaban sus pechos.

―Déjame embriagarme de ti. ―sin dejarla responder, deslizo sus habilidosos dedos para estimular la feminidad de la ojivioleta.

Acariciaba la fina línea que lo alejaba de sumergirse en ella, además de dibujar pequeños círculos en su clítoris para avivar las flamas del mismo infierno, de glorificarse con la brisa celestina del paraíso y los cantos angelicales. Aumentaba lav elocidad de sus dedos al hacer los círculos, comenzaba a hundir un dedo -en la añorada feminidad de su amante-, luego dos y después tres.

― ¡Hah! Ichigo… ―se arqueaba dejado de su hercúleo cuerpo― ¡Hah! ―se aferraba aél.

De pronto, Rukia comenzó a humedecerse. Tanto que Ichigo no resistió suplantar sus dedos por su virilidad. La sujeto de la cintura, le abrió las lindas piernas con su cuerpo para abrirse paso a su cálido interior. Mientras acariciaba sus muslos, sus suaves senos y la veía fijamente, Ichigo empezó a dejar caer su peso sobre Rukia.

―Te amo, Rukia.

―Ichi.. ¡Hah! ―elevo su cadera y lo abrazo de la cintura con ambas piernas.

El pelinaranja la penetro de una sola estocada, con la intención de adentrarse lo más posible en ella. La embestía con un vaivén casi rudo, como si no le importara desarmarla, aunque ella no hacía mucho para alejarlo. Al contrario. Rukia lo aprensaba con más fuerza y elevaba su cadera para invitarlo asumergirse aún más, con más rapidez y lujuria. Los jadeos, los gemidos y la falta de aire no tardaron en orquestar la sinfonía de su desencadenamientos exual.

Rukia lamia y besaba la oreja de Ichigo, rasguñaba su espalda con fuerza y ocasionalmente lo llamaba entre gemidos. Adoraba sentir su majestuoso miembro dentro de su ser. _"Demonios, ¿Cómo pude olvidar la forma en que me hace el amor? ¡Hah! ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo logra excitarme tanto?"_, apenas y articulaba cada pensamiento. Le encantaba estar con él, tenerlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, poder acariciarlo, poder hacerle el amor. Los vividos recuerdos de sus encuentros sexuales regresaron intactos; cada aliento, cada caricia, cada beso y cada orgasmo bilateral la estremecieron de placer, de lujuria y éxtasis. No permitiría que esta ocasión fuera la excepción, por lo que se agasajaba al tocar, acariciar, rasguñar, lamer y besar cada centímetro que su boca y sus manos alcanzaban.

Desde luego, el ojiambar no se quedó atrás. Añoro estar con esa mujer días, semanas y meses; no desperdiciaría aquella oportunidad de hacerle el amor desenfrenadamente como ocasiones anteriores. Estaba completamente embrujado por la inigualable fragilidad de la shinigami, de su delicioso aroma, de sus ardientes besos, de sus sensuales caricias y sus seductores movimientos de cadera durante el sexo. Le fascinaba esa mujer, lo enloquecía a tal punto que su cordura se veía puesta en duda debido a la ferocidad e impaciencia conque la hacía suya. Su sangre se volvía magma recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo cada vez que la penetraba, que la besaba, que la acariciaba, que la hacía gemir de placer. Ichigo no soportaba la idea de no estar con Rukia, pero ese momento lo dedicaría exclusivamente para hacerle el amor hasta llegar al paraíso.

Después de hacer rechinar la madera vieja –bajo la espalda de la ojivioleta- y resentir el cansancio por recargarse sobre sus antebrazos, Ichigo la sujeto de la cintura para que quedara sentada, quedando cara a cara.

―No te detengas, sigue―jadeaba y lo veía seductoramente.

Ichigo respondió con una sonrisa y llevando sus habilidosos dedos al ya excitado clítoris de Rukia, se encontró con una abundante lubricación que le facilito extasiarla aún más.

― ¡Hah! ―cerro los ojos con fuerza por tal delicia― ¡hah, Ichigo, sigue! ―apenas y podía abrir los ojos y mantener la boca cerrada.

Sujetaba con fuerza sus cabellos anaranjados, le enterraba las uñas en la espalda, le gemía en su oído y lo apretaba fuertemente con sus piernas contra su pelvis, con la intención de intensificar sus embestidas. Ichigo aprovecho el desborde de lujuria de su amante para introducirle su lengua en la boca, para lamerle y morderle ligeramente su lengua, mientras seguía estimulando –y manteniendo húmedo- su excitado clítoris y su feminidad.

― ¡Hah! no te detengas. ―sus mejillas se colorearon de un incandescente carmesí.

― ¡Ha! ―entrecerraba los ojos debido al aumento de su ritmo corporal.

― ¡Ichigo, Ichigo! ―lo abrazaba con más fuerza― ¡Hah! sigue ¡Hah!

Sabían que el orgasmo estaba cerca, por lo que Rukia lo abrazo con ambas piernas, se echó para atrás –recargándose sobre sus manos- para obligarlo a arrodillarse. Ichigo entendió que de esa forma le regalaría la tan buscada excitación. Sus cuerpos se bañaron aún más de sudor, y entre perlas liquidas deslizándose por cada centímetro de su piel, ambos alcanzaron un magnifico orgasmo. Al mismo tiempo que la ojivioleta dejo escapar un agudo gemido, el ojiambar dejo fluir dentro de ella su abundante semilla. Y tras sentir aquella calidez dentro de su cuerpo, cayeron rendidos ante el placer.

― ¡hah! ―no le importaba respirar con dificultad.

―Te amo… ―suspiraba y jadeaba―Rukia.

―Ichigo―le acariciaba el cabello―, sabes que nunca deje de amarte.

La acurruco a su lado, manteniéndola entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que la realidad regresaba a su corazón. La imagen de ella semi desnuda aun le dolía, ya pesar de no querer arruinar el mejor encuentro sexual que hubieron tenido después de semanas, se decidió a preguntarle la razón por la cual ella había accedido a estar con Renji.

Por supuesto, Rukia se tensó, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su voz parecía negarse a proferir sonido alguno. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al tener un nudo en la garganta, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero compartía el mismo sentimiento que el ojiambar: poner las cartas sobre la mesa si querían seguir juntos, pues ella puso en tela de juicio sus sentimientos hacia él. Sólo un detalle más la martirizaba, Ashido. ¿Cómo le diría que también estuvo con él? Y pese a que sólo fue, igual, una vez, Rukia se sentía desfallecer al haber traicionado al amor de su vida.

La ojivioleta se sentó y se cubrió con su kimono, sólo se abrazaba a si misma de las piernas, recargando su mentón en las rodillas. No sabía cómo empezar a explicarle su doble traición, con un perfecto desconocido y con su mejor amigo.

Ichigo comprendió que había algo más, que ella ocultaba algo. Sin embargo, prefirió no presionarla y dejarla hablar. La espera fue eterna, sólo unos cuantos minutos transcurrieron antes de que ella abriera la boca.

―No merezco tu amor… Ichigo. ―le daba la espalda, aun sentada.

―Rukia, ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve buscándote? ―se incorporó y recargo su frente en la espalda de ella―Incluso… me fui por semanas para dejarte respirar, así volvería dispuesto a conquistarte nuevamente.

―Yo… tontamente creí que Renji eras tú―sonrió pesadamente―Pero… él no fue el único con quien te traicione.

Aun al prepararse mentalmente ante alguna mala noticia, Ichigo apretó con fuerza sus dientes y sus puños, intentando reprimir el dolor que la mujer que ama le causo, no una vez, sino dos. Aun así, el ojiambar se limitó a preguntarle si se trataba de Ashido, pues fue en su choza donde la encontraron.

―Una vez, sólo fue una vez. ―sintió como una lágrima rodaba por su espalda.

― ¿De verdad? ―su risa era fingida.

―Lo siento, Ichigo. ―se levantó hacia el umbral de la puerta, aun con su kimono cubriéndola―Entenderé si ya dejas de amarme.

Cerró los ojos, trago con fuerza y aferro sus manos a su ropa al temer la respuesta del hombre que más ama en su mundo y en el de él. Ni siquiera espero cinco minutos, pues al instante unos fuertes brazos la rodearon apretándola con fuerza.

―Olvidemos todo… ―recargo su mentón en su coronilla―… olvidemos todo.

―Pero…―quiso deshacer el abrazo para verlo, pero él no se lo permitió.

―No… por favor Rukia, por favor…

Era evidente que le mataba en lo más profundo de su ser el que ella se hubiera estado con otros dos hombres. Se odiaba a si mismo por sostener una lucha interna por no saber si seguir con su amor o simplemente desentenderse y seguir una vida normal en su mundo, en el mundo de los vivos.

* * *

**ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias por su paciencia al esperar el siguiente capítulo y por leer mi Fic  
Historia alterna sin fines de lucro, tomando prestados los personajes de Tite Kubo**

**Leve contenido lemon  
Autora:**** ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro) - Nick de Fanfic: Rukia Kuchiki - L. Ro**

**POR FAVOR DE NO HACER PLAGIO  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: ¿Aun me amas?**

* * *

Está ansioso, nervioso y de pésimo humor al haber tenido que volver al mundo de los vivos. Ichigo odió el hecho de tener que alejarse de Rukia, en especial después de ese maravilloso encuentro sexual que tuvieron, y que evidentemente desea repetir, pues desde que lo recordo sólo tuvieron relaciones aquella ocasión.

Sólo juega con el emblema, entre sus dedos, con la esperanza de que suene y por fin tener una excusa para poder ver a la shinigami, pero esta tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató de que Orihime lo estaba llamando:

―Kurosaki.

― ¿Hum? ―dejo caer el emblema.

― ¿Qué haces aquí parado? ―lo ve extrañada.

― ¿Eh? ―se quedó arrodillado al levantar el emblema.

― ¿La extrañas, verdad? ―le dedica una sutil sonrisa―También la extraño. ―se sentó a su lado―Desde que volvimos, dejándote atrás con esas dificultades, se me rompió el corazón. Sin embargo, cuando volviste con una sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro, en lugar de tu ceño fruncido, supe que las cosas habían salido bien. Has ido y venido cuando te necesitan, pero… ―recargo su mentón en sus rodillas―pienso que deberías ir a verla, no importa que no te llamen para alguna misión.

―Inoue…―levanto su mirada hacia la ojigris―Tienes razón, quizá ese sombrerero loco de Urahara me ayude de nuevo. ―no le había dicho a ninguno de sus amigos el doloroso secreto de Rukia.

Justo en ese momento, Keigo y Mizuiro los abordaron preguntándoles que hacían sentados en medio de la puerta de acceso a la preparatoria.

:

* * *

:

Fumando de su pipa, bebiendo un buen sake y gozando de la tranquilidad del día, ¿Qué más podía pedir Urahara? O al menos creía estar en paz cuando de pronto un estruendoso grito provenía del umbral de la tienda. El ojigris reacciono pesarosamente, como si ya supiera lo que estaba por suceder, así que sin ganas se incorporó y le pidió a Ururu que averiguara que le ocurría a Jinta, quien vociferaba a todo pulmón:

― ¿¡Tú de nuevo!? ¿¡No te cansas de pedir que te dejemos entrar a la Sociedad de Almas!?

― ¡Maldito mocoso! Hazte a un lado, tengo que hablar con Urahara. ―Ichigo junto su mejilla a la de Jinta con afán de gruñirse.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―Ururu se escondió tras la puerta.

―Largo de aquí, Ururu, esto es asunto de hombres. ―Jinta estiro las mejillas del ojiambar.

― ¡Mocoso del infierno!

Mientras discutían, Urahara provecho para lanzarles una jarra de sake, vacía, para separarlos.

― ¡Tsk! Maldito, ¿¡Pudiste matarme!? ―Ichigo utilizo a Jinta como escudo.

―Mal…maldito… shi… shinigami… ―el pelirrojo apenas y podía hablar del aturdimiento.

―Clámate Kurosaki, sé que vienes a que te deje usar nuevamente la Senkaimon. Realmente debes extrañar a la señorita Kuchiki, y eso que solo han pasado casi dos meses desde que no la ves. ―le sonrió pícaramente.

―Sólo estoy preocupado por el Seireitei― se rasca la nuca―, y quiero ver que todo esté en orden.

―Lo que tú digas, Kurosaki. Eso explica por qué viniste como shinigami. ―al reprimir una risa, lo invito a entrar.

Cómo la primera vez que fue a ver a Rukia, tras los acontecimientos a su ejecución, Ichigo atravesó la Senkaimon artificial para llegar hasta la Sociedad de Almas e ir en busca de lo que tanto le negó a Urahara.

:

* * *

:

El atardecer la empapaba de un hermoso color caramelo, haciendo brillar cada gota de sudor que caía por su frente y sus mejillas. Rukia ya cumplía con sus funciones de shinigami junto a su escuadrón, incluso el capitán Ukitake le pedía que no se excediera:

―Te he notado algo cansada y un poco pálida, ¿Segura que estas bien, Kuchiki?

― ¿Eh? Sí, lo siento capitán. ―inclino la cabeza―Sólo que paso mucho tiempo antes de que retomara mi puesto y aun no me acostumbro. ―se llevó la mano a la boca.

― ¡Kuchiki! ―Ukitake la sujeto al ver que perdió el equilibrio―Le informare a Byakuya.

― ¡No! ―lo sujeto de la manga de su Haori―Estoy… estoy bien―intento pararse―No desayune bien, eso es todo.

―Kuchiki…

―Me retiro, capitán.

―Espera…―al verla correr, Ukitake sintió un escalofrió en sus huesos, ya que temía estar en lo cierto en la suposición que ha ido manteniendo desde hace algunas semanas.

:

* * *

:

Rukia no dejo de correr hasta llegar a un robusto árbol, del cual se aferró del tronco mientras vomitaba. Y más que feliz estaba angustiada, asustada y nerviosa, por lo que ya había confirmado desde hace casi tres semanas, cuando acudió a la cuarta división:

_"― ¡Oh! Señorita Rukia―Hanataro sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla― ¿Se siente mal?_

_―No… Hanataro…―sujeto sus manos―Necesito que me ayudes._

_―Claro que sí señorita._

_― ¿Podrías decirme si…estoy embarazada, de nuevo? ―algunas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla._

_― ¿Qué? ―se sorprendió―Muy bien. ―la recostó sobre una cama e invoco un kido especial, y tras pocos minutos Hanataro bajo las manos y le sonrió._

_― ¿Lo estoy? ―lo veía sin alguna expresión._

_―Señorita Rukia, tiene casi tres semanas de embrazo."_

Se limpió la boca con la manga de su uniforme, se recargo en el tronco y suspiro profundamente al elevar la cabeza. Aun así respiraba agitadamente, no dejaba de aferrar sus manos sobre su vientre y tampoco dejaba de recriminarse el haber hecho lo que hizo. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era cerrar con fuerza los ojos e implorar que nadie, además de Hanataro, se enterara de su embarazo. Por lo menos no hasta que averiguara lo que más temía saber.

Sólo las titilantes alas de una mariposa infernal la sacaron de sus pensamientos,_ "Es… No, no puede ser…"_. Cómo pudo se levantó y corrió hasta donde Ichigo estaba esperándola.

Aunque quisiera, no podía darse el lujo de usar el shunpo por mucho tiempo y de eso se estaba dando cuenta Ukitake, por eso siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, aunque ahora también sería el ojiambar quien se percataría de que algo no estaba bien con ella. Pese a eso, se apresuró para enfrentarlo, además de saciar sus ansias por estar con él.

― ¡Ah!... ―se recargo sobre sus rodillas― ¿Ichigo? ―miraba para todos lados.

Estaba justo frente a la vieja choza donde ella vivió con Renji y los demás niños del Rukongai.

― ¡Tsk! ―entrecerró un ojo y se llevó una mano al vientre.

―Rukia… ¿Te pasa algo? ―su sonrisa se esfumo rápidamente― ¿Te hiciste daño en alguna misión? ―justo a tiempo la sujeto de la cintura.

―Ichigo…―casi forzando la sonrisa, lo miro― ¿A qué has venido? ―un ligero dolor la embargaba.

―Rukia… ¿Qué tienes? ―no sabía qué hacer.

La cargo y la llevo adentro para recostarla. Y antes de poder insistir con sus preguntas, el ojiambar se enfrentó al sollozo de la shinigami, misma que lo apartaba con una mano y ladeo su cabeza para que no la viese.

―Algo te pasa y necesito saberlo… ―trato en vano de acercársele. ―Rukia…

―Ichigo, yo… ―lo miro por el rabillo del ojo mientras su rebelde mechón atravesaba su pálido rostro―yo…

― ¡Ey!, ¿Qué hacen aquí escondidos? ―una vocecilla los interrumpió.

Al volverse, el pelinaranja se dio cuenta de que era un niño del Rukongai. Su ropa estaba desgastada, su cabello enmarañado y mostraba mucha fuerza de voluntad, pues no tardó en hacerlos salir de su único hogar. Por suerte, Rukia ya no sentía el leve dolor, por lo que sólo le sonrió al niño e hizo a Ichigo salir de ahí.

―Ese mocoso, debe aprender buenos modales… ―el gesto del ojiambar era gracioso.

―Déjalo tranquilo… ―miro como el niño invitaba a otros a entrar―ese es su hogar.

― ¿Hum? ―al ver la escena que la ojivioleta admiraba, comprendió la razón de su sonrisa.

―Bien, vayamos al Seireitei. ―la sujeto de la cintura y la hizo abrazarlo por el cuello con un brazo.

Durante todo el camino un sepulcral silencio los envolvía, por lo menos hasta que casi llegaban a la puerta del Oeste, pues Kira y Hisagi salieron por uno de los callejones, cruzándose en su camino:

―Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Qué haces aquí? … y… ¿Con la pequeña Kuchiki? ―el rubio miraba extrañado a la ojivioleta.

― ¿Hay problemas en el mundo de los vivos? ―Hisagi se acercó al otro lado de la shinigami con afán de ayudar al ojiambar a cargarla.

― ¿Eh? ―se ruborizo.

― ¡Ah! Ya veo, viniste a ver a la pequeña Kuchiki. ―Kira sonrió mientras caminaba frente a ellos.

― ¿Qué te paso Kuchiki? ―Hisagi la veía de reojo.

―Nada, estoy exhausta… aun no recupero mis fuerzas por completo. ―también se ruborizo.

Al notar la incomodad de la shinigami dejaron de hacerle preguntas, así que simplemente los ayudaron a llegar hasta la entrada de la mansión de Byakuya. Aunque, una vez ahí, Kira no evito en insistir en saber la verdad sobre la condición de salud de la ojivioleta, quien nuevamente sintió algunas nauseas:

―Kuchiki, deberías de ir con la capitana Unohana. ―Kira se agacho junto a la ojivioleta.

―Estoy bien, seguramente no me sentó bien algo que comí.

―Qué extraño―Hisagi se rascaba la cabeza―, el capitán Kuchiki no es de los que comen cualquier cosa… ―no dejaba de verla de forma extraña― ¿Estas segura que eso es todo?

―Sí, estoy bien…

―Kurosaki,cuídala bien. ―el rubio se levantó para irse junto a su colega―Nos vemos.

Ichigo no se dio cuenta de que se habían ido, sólo prestaba atención a las dolencias de Rukia, pues no era común que ella enfermara y mucho menos por alimento en mal estado. _"¿Qué será que la tiene tan mal?"_, especulaba mientras sentía como ella lo jalaba de la manga de su uniforme, pidiéndole que la ayudase a entrar. No emitía palabra alguna, únicamente hizo lo que le pidió, así que la cargo, aguantando sus quejas y los golpes que le propinaba por ser tan irrespetuoso en casa ajena. Esto llamo la atención de la gente que trabaja en la mansión, incluyendo al anciano que siempre acompaña a Byakuya:

― ¿Por qué carga de esa forma a la señorita Kuchiki? ―lo veía desde el otro lado del corredor.

―Lo siento―se inclinó un poco―, pero se siente mal… ¿Sera posible que le dé algo para que se sienta mejor? ―el pelinaranja estaba entrando a la habitación de Rukia, con el anciano detrás de él.

― ¿Le pasa algo malo, señorita? ―más que preocupado, se mostró confuso.

―Lo siento… ―se ruborizo y evadió la mirada. ―He… sentido un poco de nauseas.

―Muy bien, ahora vuelvo con un té.

Al dejarlos solos, Ichigo no solo cubrió con la manta a la ojivioleta, también la cuestiono sobre los verdaderos motivos de su extraña conducta y sus malestares. Quería asegurarse de estar siempre en los momentos en que lo necesitara, sin importar cuales fuesen, pero ella sólo evitaba su mirada y daba vueltas al asunto o repetía lo mismo que a los demás: "debí comer algo en mal estado". Y pese a su inconformidad ante tales respuestas, el shinigami sustituto estaba consciente de que no la haría decir la verdad.

:

* * *

:

Renji se enteró de que Ichigo estaba en el Seireitei, por lo que decidió confrontarlo y resolver la culpa que lo carcomió durante semanas, mismas en las que no se atrevía a buscar a Rukia y hablar seriamente sobre su encuentro carnal. Así que enseguida se encamino a buscarlo. Estaba seguro de que lo encontraría donde Rukia estuviese, si no ¿por qué otra razón estaría en la Sociedad de Almas?

―Abarai, ¿Qué haces vagando? ―su camino se cruzó con Hisagi.

― ¿Hum? Hola… ―evadió la mirada, no le gustaba que supiesen lo que sentía o pensaba.

―Si vas a buscar a la hermana del capitán Byakuya, te comento que está en su casa… con el shinigami sustituto, con Kurosaki.

―¡Tsk! No voy a buscarla. ―se acercó a él, frunció su ceño y lo confronto con la mirada.

―Relájate―lo aparto con el mango de su zanpakuto―, sólo comente ya que hace un par de horas Kira y yo los llevamos hasta allá. Al parecer ella no se sentía bien.

― ¿Esta herida, enferma? ―lo cogió del cuello de su uniforme.

― ¡Abarai! ―lo hizo a un lado con un movimiento de brazos―Si tanto te preocupa vea verla, tarde o temprano tienen que verse las caras.

Sin responderle, Renji le dedico una media sonrisa y corrió hasta su destino. Todo mundo sabía que Rukia y él tuvieron un pasado, al igual que una breve relación en los meses en que ella alejo de su vida a Ichigo. También era claro que era por la breve pérdida de su memoria, sin embargo, eso no era algo por lo que se enorgullecía. Y pese a que nadie mencionaba ese paréntesis, el pelirrojo tenía en cuenta que ninguno podía vivir con esa sombra sobre su espalda. Lamentablemente el destino le está deparando otra mala jugada, y eso era algo que todos ignoran, aun.

― ¡Ruka! ―ya estaba frente a la entrada principal de la mansión Kuchiki. ―¡Rukia! ―enseguida, uno de los empleados abrió la gran puerta de madera y lo dejo entrar. ― ¿Dónde está la señorita Rukia?

―Teniente Abarai, ¡Eh! La señorita está en el jardín frente a su habitación.

―Gracias.

En lugar de correr iba trotando, con la intención de no parecer ansioso o desesperado por verla y hablarle después de semanas. Su ritmo cardiaco aceleraba y los nervios se intensificaban, pues estaba seguro de que en cuanto la viera se encontraría con el ojiambar y una riña podría iniciarse. Pero ya lo había dicho y lo sostendría, era momento de enfrentarlos.

―Rukia…―estaba al final del pasillo, viéndola sentada en el césped junto al pelinaranja.

―Renji…―la ojivioleta volvió la mirada hacia él, y en lugar de una sonrisa forzada o un ceño fruncido, ella abrió de par en par los ojos. ― ¿Buscas a mi hermano? ―se quedó sentada.

―Renji…―Ichigo ya caminaba hacia él―La buscas a ella, ¿Cierto? ―su voz, su mirada y su cuerpo se mostraban tensos. ―No te lo impediré, de todos modos necesitamos…―en ese instante, el ojiambar le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciéndolo caer debruces sobre el piso de madera―… ¡Tsk! ―sacudió la mano―… hablar. ―abría y cerraba el puño.

―¡Tsk! ―con un ojo abierto lo veía―Lo sé ―se limpiaba la sangre que salía de la boca―Maldito.

Rukia se levantó y dio algunos pasos, pero un leve mareo la obligo a arrodillarse mientras llevaba su mano al vientre. La atención de los varones se dirigió a ella. Corrieron para ayudarla a levantarse, al mismo tiempo que Ichigo la reprendía por haberle mentido:

―No hay tiempo para esto, llevémosla con la Capitana Unohana. ―Renji rodeaba su cuello con el brazo de la ojivioleta.

―No es necesario…

―Deja de decir tonterías, Renji tiene razón. ―hacia lo mismo con el otro brazo de ella.

―El médico de la familia puede verla. ―el anciano los interrumpió, obligándolos a llevar a la ojivioleta a recostarse en su mullido futón.

Sin más remedio, ambos hicieron lo que se les dijo y esperaron a fuera a que el médico le hiciera un chequeo.

:

* * *

:

Tras treinta minutos de espera, observaron como el medico salía y le daba algunas indicaciones al anciano antes de retirarse. Obviamente la curiosidad los invadió, por lo que lo interrogaron sobre la salud de Rukia.

―Ella está bien―fue lo uno que dijo antes de irse.

Cautelosamente entraron a la habitación de la pelinegra. Ante ellos estaba una mujer frágil, sollozado y hecha ovillo bajo su manta.

―Rukia… ¿Estas bien? ―Ichigo trato de tocarla, pero se detuvo.

―Ichigo…―aún estaba bajo la manta―Renji…

― ¿Por qué lloras? El señor nos acaba de decir que estas…

―Estoy embarazada. ― asomo sus ojos.

Embarazada. Esa palabra retumbo en los tímpanos y en los corazones de ambos. La estupefacción estaba mezclada con incredulidad y sonrisas forzadas.

―Em…em…embarazada… ―el ojiambar aún no asimilaba la noticia― ¿Cuánto… tiempo tienes?

―Pues…―se sentó― un mes y medio.

―Maldición…―el pelirrojo golpeo el piso con el puño― ¿Estas… segura?

―Sí.―mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Renji no tenía idea que justo después de haber tenido relaciones con Rukia, ella había estado con Ichigo, por lo que su reacción era de esperarse. La sujeto de las muñecas y la zarandeo un poco al mismo tiempo que le hablaba con fuerza:

― ¿¡Estas segura?! ¡Responde!

―Déjala.―el ojiambar lo sujeto con fuerza del cuello del kimono―Esto no me agrada nada… ¡Maldita sea!... ¡TAMBIÉN PUEDE SER MÍO! ―estaba furico.

La ojivioleta se interpuso entre ellos, con los brazos extendidos a los lados, observándolos reprobatoriamente. ― ¿Qué demonios les pasa? Soy yo quien debería de estar enfadada, preocupada y angustiada―miro por el rabillo del ojo al ojiambar―Ichigo…

La forma en que lo observo lo relajo un poco: el miedo, la incertidumbre y la culpa se reflejaban en ese par de preciosos ojos color violeta que tanto adoraba. Inconscientemente la abrazo, recargando su mentón en la coronilla, al mismo tiempo que peinaba, con sus dedos, su corta cabellera negra.

―Hay que hallar una solución ―no lo veía, pero era claro a quien le hablaba―Esto no puede quedarse así.

―Muy bien, no sé cómo vamos a arreglarlo.

―Déjenme sola. ―se apartó de él―Ya les dije que este es mi asunto, ustedes…

― ¡Tsk!... me importa un carajo lo que digas ―la sujeto por los hombros, obligándola a verlo a los ojos―, te guste o no… nosotros…

―Hay que ir con la capitana Unohana. ―Renji sabía que Rukia no desistiría fácilmente de su decisión.

― ¿Y qué hay de Byakuya? ―Ichigo se incorporó, ayudando, a su vez, a Rukia a levantarse.

―De eso nos encargaremos después.

Contra su voluntad, la shinigami tuvo que ir con ellos hasta la segunda división. Ichigo la cargo tal cual princesa, y entre más pataletas, gritos, reclamos y puñetazos, él la sujetaba aún más fuerte. Y gracias al escándalo que ella ocasiono, no tuvieron que anunciarse para solicitar ver a la capitana; Isane los guió hasta la capitanía, desde luego con la gran intención de saber la razón por la que Rukia se mostraba sumamente enfadada.

―Capitana, Kuchiki, Kurosaki y el teniente Abarai quieren hablar con usted. ―Isane abrió un poco la puerta.

―Déjalos entrar. ―rápidamente, los dos hombres sujetaron a la ojivioleta de los brazos y la hicieron entrar― ¿Todo en orden? ―le desconcertó verlos actuar de esa forma con la shinigami.

―Sentimos entrar de esta forma, pero necesitamos de su ayuda―Renji se inclinó un poco.

―Muy bien… explíquenme.

Al mismo tiempo que luchaban contra Rukia, para mantenerla sentada, Ichigo fue directo al punto. La reacción de Unohana no fue la que esperaron: se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a pedirle a Isane que prepara todo para revisar a la ojivioleta, también les explico que averiguaría algo que a ninguno se le ocurrió:

―Rukia, ¿Has vuelto a ver al hollow de Ichigo? ―se paró y camino hacia ella.

― ¿Qué? ―los tres dijeron al unísono.

―Muy bien, de no ser así… ―miro hacia los varones―, creo que se acaban de responder a sí mismos la duda principal que los trajo aquí. Bien, sígueme, tengo que revisarte de todos modos.

Estaba pasmada, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar ese detalle? La primera vez ella soñó haber estado con el hollow, en cambio ahora no fue así. No ha soñado con él ni una sola vez durante esas semanas, ¿Por qué? Pero, sin importar el lado positivo, Rukia se enfrentaría en un serio conflicto en el caso de que el bebé realmente fuera de Renji. Definitivamente tendría que separase de Ichigo, las razones son muy obvias.

:

* * *

:

En medio de la revisión médica, Unohana sonrió –para sí misma- cuando comprobó que no habría peligro alguno de que el hollow amenizara nuevamente al bebé que la ojivioleta espera:

―Todo está bien, no tienes de que preocuparte Kuchiki. ―se levantó y le dio alguna sindicaciones a Isane― Llévale esto al capitán Ukitake.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que…? ―sus ojos temblaban.

―A juzgar por tu gesto no te agrado la noticia. ―Unohana la miro con tristeza―Muy bien, debo decirte que tengo la obligación de informárselo a tu Capitán, le envié la estricta indicación de que no te envié a misiones de nivel medio o alto.

Rukia ignoro las palabras de la capitana, sólo quería salir de ese lugar, por eso corrió a la salida mientras apartaba todo a su paso. Y pese a los intentos de Ichigo y Renji, no lograron alcanzarla durante un buen tramo.

Llegaron a campo abierto, a los límites con el bosque, pues hasta ahí los guió los pasos de la pequeña shinigami. También los límites de su paciencia habían sido atravesados, por más que buscaban no la encontraban, por más que gritaban no la escuchaban y por más que Ichigo deseara que todo fuera una maldita pesadilla, la realidad lo golpeaba con fuerza.

―Esto no funcionara.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―observaba su alrededor por si pillaba a Rukia.

― ¡Ja! ―se sentó sobre un tronco hueco―Amo a esa mujer, con todas mis fuerzas. ―forzaba su sonrisa.

― ¡Tsk! ―le daba la espalda, por lo que él no lo veía apretar los dientes―Renji… una vez te dije que si tratabas de interponerte en mi camino ―súbitamente volteo hacia él y lo cogió de la ropa hasta alzarlo― ¡TENDRIAS QUE MATARME ANTES!

Al aventarlo al suelo, Ichigo desenfundo su zanpakuto, dispuesto a empezar una pelea con dudosa resolución. El pelirrojo sonrió -al limpiarse la sangre de la boca- y se posiciono para contraatacar en cualquier instante.

Justo en el instante en que ambos corrían para chocar sus espadas, Rukia levanto un muro de hielo solido entre ellos. Estaba cansada, fastidiada y afligida, pues tampoco sabía cómo enfrentar la cruda realidad. Lentamente camino hacia ellos, sin dejar de apuntarles con su zanpakuto, con la intención de gritarles:

― ¡Maldita sea! ―el hielo se derretía poco a poco―Únicamente se concentran en ustedes, en matarse y reclamar un derecho que ni yo sé si quiero que les importe.

― ¿Qué tratas de decir? ―Renji bajo la espada.

―Renji… ¡Tsk! ―bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños―Quiero que ambos se alejen de mí.

― ¿¡Por qué!? ―gritaron al unísono.

―Ni lo sueñes, no te dejare sola… ―el pelinaranja creía no volver a sentir que le arrancaban el corazón.

― ¡Detente ahí! ―extendió los brazos para que no se acercara.

Y antes de que pudiera continuar, una presencia imponente se hizo presente. La reacción de la ojivioleta fue de miedo; la de Ichigo de frustración al igual que Renji. Al mirar hacia dónde provenía esa pesada energía espiritual, la shinigami cayó de rodillas.

― ¡Esconde tu reiatsu, ella no lo soportara! ―Ichigo miro amenazadoramente a Byakuya.

―Lo siento, pero no se callaban y me estaban fastidiando. ―se acercó hasta su hermana―Ukitake me informó de todo. ―poso su mano sobre el pequeño hombro de ella.

―Her…mano.

No podía creerlo. Su hermano estaba hablándole con ternura, con amabilidad, sin mencionar la forma en la que la miraba y la tocaba; como si temiera que la situación se repitiera y todo se saliera de control.

Byakuya la cargo y se la llevo, dejando a los varones estresados y confundidos. Para ellos todo paso en fracción de segundos, ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ni de mover un dedo para impedir que se la llevara.

―Tengo que estar con ella… ―antes de irse, Renji lo detuvo.

―Ichigo, no me retractare… si ese bebé es mío… ―su expresión era seria y perturbadora―no dejare que lo alejes de mí.

― ¡Tsk! ―se soltó y se encamino hacia la mansión del ojivioleta, con Renji pisándole los talones.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando una espesa nube de polvo se levantó estrepitosamente, bloqueándoles el paso. Nada más lograban distinguir una figura femenina en medio de la nube. Entre la tos y los ojos llorosos, ambos se prepararon para enfrentarse con Soi Fong, quien aún mantenía cierto resentimiento contra el ojiambar al crear alboroto en el Seireitei.

Pero no fue así. Una vez que el polvo se dispersó, ambos recibieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que los dejo aturdidos por unos segundos, así que al recobrar el equilibrio se percataron de que aquella persona que se interpuso no era otra que la misma Yoruichi.

― ¡Tsk! ―sus ojos lagrimeaban― ¿¡Estás loca!? ―estaba en cuclillas, sobándose el chichón.

― ¡Idiotas! ―su actitud no era sarcástica como siempre, esta vez su aire era en verdad serio.

― ¡Ash! Yoruichi… Se supone que estabas en el mundo de los vivos. ―Renji apenas podía abrir los ojos por el dolor.

―Kisuke me dijo que viniera a averiguar lo que ocurre. Algo lo estaba inquietando, y por lo que veo no se equivocó. ―se agacho a la altura de Ichigo―Lo sé todo, sé que Rukia está embarazada. También que… ―al ver la expresión del chico, omitió sus palabras―Bien, vayamos con el niño Byakuya.

Al retomar su camino, la morena le informo del plan que Urahara tenía para ayudarlos con su problema. El único problema era que Rukia accediera.

:

* * *

:

La cargo hasta su habitación, incluso la recostó sobre el mullido futón y ordeno que le llevasen un poco de té y arroz.

―Hermano…―sus ojos estaban llorosos.

―Deja de llorar, Rukia. ―la miro de reojo al irse―Eres una Kuchiki, debes ser fuerte.

Al estar sola, la shinigami se tragó el llanto. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, los hombros le pesaban, su fuerza estaba decaída. _"¿Así se siente un animalillo acorralado por su depredador?"_ se abrazó así misma de las piernas y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas. De pronto, una tierna voz llamo su atención:

― ¿Se… señorita Rukia?

― ¿Eh? ―sus pupilas se dilataron― Hanataro, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―gateo hasta donde el pequeño pelinegro.

―La capitana Unohana me envió a cuidarla, dijo que estaba nerviosa. ―le cogió las manos y le sonrió dulcemente―Me alegra mucho que este bien.

―Hanataro, hay manera de que… ―bajo la mirada― de que puedas decirme si el bebé es de Ichigo.

―Yo… no estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo.

―La capitana Unohana sí lo sabe, aun así sólo dejo la duda en el aire y eso me está enloqueciendo.

―Silo sabe no me dijo nada. Lo siento. ―la abrazo.

Cuando deshizo el abrazo, Rukia vio a Ichigo parado en el umbral de su habitación. Sus ojos no dejaban de temblar, la voz no salía y su cuerpo se paralizo. Hanataro, al verla así, se interpuso entre ambos y miro con un dejo de miedo al shinigami sustituto.

―Rukia, se cómo averiguar de quien es el bebé. ―detrás suyo estaban Yoruichi y Renji.

―Ya dije que te la llevaras sobre mi cadáver. ―el pelirrojo lo sujeto con fuerza del hombro.

―Ella ira conmigo ―aparto la mano―te guste o no.

―Rukia, debes venir con nosotros al mundo de los vivos para que… ―la morena se vio interrumpida.

― ¡Ya basta!

Hizo a un lado a Hanataro para gritarles que no iría con nadie a ningún lado, así como que el bebé que estaba en sus entrañas no le pertenecía a nadie, más que a ella. Sus gritos los desconcertaron tanto que Byakuya tuvo que intervenir. El ojivioleta miro fijamente a los ojos a Rukia. Los primeros segundos ella no dejaba de temblar, pero en cuanto él la sujeto de ambos hombros una inexplicable tranquilidad la invadió.

―A tu hermana no le hubiera gustado verte sufrir.

―Hisana…―susurro.

―Sin importar de quien sea el bebé, debes enfrentar la realidad y las consecuencias. Ya no eres una niña. ―miro de reojo a la morena― Tampoco quiero que vaya al mundo de los vivos, pero si es necesario yo me encargare del Comandante Yamamoto.

―Hermano.

― ¡Capitán! ―Renji apretó sus dientes.

―Tú iras con ellos. Tienes todo el derecho, y la obligación, al igual que Ichigo.

― ¡Ja! Se te ha ablandando el corazón, niño Byakya. ―la sonrisa de Yoruichi eras arcástica― Bien, vamos de una vez, todo está listo para que regresen.

―Hermano, no quiero ir...

― ¡Rukia! ―le dio la espalda―Debes hacerlo. ―la miro antes de irse― Estaré esperando a que regreses.

Dicho eso, Hanataro abrazo con fuerza a la ojivioleta y pidió que lo llevasen también, alegando que le preocupaba la salud de su amiga. Sin embargo, la morena le dijo que esta ocasión no podía hacer algo para que fuera con ellos, por lo que lo dejaron mientras ella se encargaba de llevarse –casi a la fuerza- a la shinigami.

:

* * *

:

¿Qué podía hacer?, estaba a mitad del camino hacia el mundo de los vivos, en medio de dos hombres que la aman alocadamente y nuevamente estaban espada contra espada para reclamar lo que apreciaban. La única fatalidad era que a uno de los dos tiene que destrozarle la vida.

―Ya falta poco, Kisuke preparo todo para que cayéramos en algo suave para que Rukia no se lastime. ―la morena no dejaba de correr por el Dangai.

Justo al llegar a la luz, Ichigo sujeto de la cintura a Rukia para ayudarla a caer sobre la extraña alfombra voladora que Urahara había usado la última ocasión. Al mismo tiempo, Renji no dejaba de verlos y de pensar que pasaría si confirman que el bebé es de él. Por un lado estaba feliz, y por el otro estaba destrozado. Él sabía que la ojivioleta lo quería y apreciaba, pero no del modo en que él la veía: con amor, con pasión.

―Señorita Kuchiki. ―Urahara salía de la tienda. ―Se nota que tiene buena salud.

―Déjate de juegos, Kisuke y llama a Isshin. ―Yoruichi le jalaba una oreja y una mejilla.

― ¿Mi padre está aquí?

―Ichigo, es importante esclarecer la duda. ―efectivamente, estaba ahí.

― ¿Pero qué diablos? ―corrió hasta él.

―Hijo, luego te explicare. ―lo paso de largo―Pequeña Rukia, es necesario aclarar que en verdad no hay riesgo de que el hollow reaparezca.

―Señor―sus pupilas titilaban de fastidio―, no lo he visto en más de un mes, no creo que…

―Eso no importa, por lo que sabemos él hace su voluntad ―miro de reojo a Ichigo―, o ¿Acaso has olvidado como domina a voluntad a ese idiota?

Las palabras de Isshin hicieron dudar a Rukia, así que sin más excusas o peros accedió a desechar aquella posibilidad. Y no sólo a ella le dieron su Gigai, Urahara también le dio uno a Renji, y a Ichigo le mostraron donde estaba Kon –con su cuerpo- para que estuviera más cómodo. Aunque Ichigo riño bastante tiempo con el peluche para que le devolviese su cuerpo, pues este ya quería vera a la shinigami. Para su mala suerte, Isshin ya la estaba llevando a su clínica, para poder trabajar sin alguna interrupción.

― ¿¡Por qué nee-san no está aquí!? ―yacía bajo el pie de Ichigo –quien ya había recuperado su cuerpo-

―Nada más ira a que Isshin le haga un chequeo. ―la morena comía sin cesar.

―No comprendo― el pelirrojo sostenía, sin beber de, la tasa de té―, ¿Por qué tuvo que ir con el gigai?

―Sí no mostró reacciones al estar en su estado natural –alma-, lo más probable es que en este mundo exista la posibilidad de una reacción contraria. Es decir, que la manifestación del hollow sea más fuerte, debido a que él bebé también se encuentra en un estado semi-humano al igual que la madre.

―¿Eso qué quiere decir? ―Ichigo la veía atento.

―Hay un 80% de que el bebé sea más fuerte espiritualmente que el anterior, lo que quiere decir que el hollow no tuvo la oportunidad de manifestarse en la superficie del mundo interno de Rukia.

―Entonces―apretó con fuerza sus puños―, ¿Al estar aquí, el bebé se ve debilitado espiritualmente al igual que los shinigamis?

―Exactamente.―Urahara intervino, y cargaba consigo una jarra de sake― ¡Vaya, vaya! Estos chicos sí que son listos. ―sonreía satisfecho de la exitosa deducción.

― ¡Tsk! ―Renji forzó la risa ―Eso quiere decir que Rukia deberá quedarse… ¿Cuánto tiempo?

―Eres astuto. ―Yoruichi dejo a un lado su tazón de arroz―Exista o no el hollow, deberá quedarse todo el embarazo. ―le quito la jarra al ojigris―Después de eso, si el bebé no es amenaza para el Seireitei ella podrá elegir con libertad si quedarse aquí o regresar.

Al oírla, Ichigo recordó que casi un año atrás se enfrentó en una disyuntiva similar, quedarse o irse junto al amor de su vida. Sin embargo, esta ocasión estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que ella deseara; si quería regresar, la seguiría; si deseaba quedarse, también.

― ¡Nee-san!, ¡Nee-san!―Kon no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro, hasta que Jinta le lanzo una pelota de béisbol justo en la boca.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER

ღRukia_Kღ


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias por seguir leyendo mi Fic  
Historia alterna sin fines de lucro, basados en el manga y anime de Tite Kubo y Estudios Pierrot  
Autora: L. Ro - ღRukia_Kღ**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Vuelvo a ser una contigo**

* * *

Se sentía extraña al ser examinada en su cuerpo artificial, y pese a que Isshin le explico lo mismo que Yoruichi a los chicos, Rukia no alejaba la sensación de torpeza al enfrentarse a una situación que, se supone, sólo les concierne a los humanos.

―No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. ―su voz y su mirada eran gélidos.

―Lo siento. ―evadía la mirada―Yo… ―una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

―Pequeña Rukia, no niego que me encantaría la idea de que mi hijo fuese el padre de esta criatura… ―sonrió de lado―Pero lo importante ahora es saber que tu mundo interior no se vea afectado en estos meses.

La shinigami entrecerró los ojos y sus pupilas titilaban. ¿Cómo podía ese hombre hablarle tan fría y dulcemente? la culpa la carcomía, aun no se perdonaba a si misma el haber traicionado a su mejor amigo, al amor de su vida y a ella misma. La misma pregunta rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez: _"¿Ichigo me perdonara si es de Renji?"_.

―Bien, comenzare.

Inicio con los procedimientos médicos espirituales y posteriormente con los del mundo de los vivos. Como el embrazo es de casi dos meses, Isshin no dudo en proponerle un ultrasonido.

― ¿Qué… es eso? ―seguía acostada en la camilla.

―Bueno, ya lo veras por ti misma. ―acerco una botellita a ella― ¿Me permites?

― ¿Hum?

Le pidió que descubriera su vientre, a la vez que le explicaba que era un gel conductor para poder realizar el ultrasonido con seguridad. Le mostró y explico el funcionamiento del aparato para que alejase miedo o duda.

― ¿De verdad puedo ver al bebé en esa cosa? ―sus ojos brillaron.

―Sí, si puedes.

―De acuerdo. ―hizo lo que le pidió.

Isshin sonrió al ver en la pantalla esa pequeña vida.

―Mira, este es tu bebé.

―Apenas y se distingue algo. ―aun así no dejaba de ver fascinada la pantalla.

―Lo sé. Rukia… necesito hacer una prueba de ADN.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―no lo veía, seguía hipnotizada por lo que veía.

―Es un estudio para saber quién es el padre del bebé.

―No quiero saber de quién es… ―seguía sin verlo.

―Comprendo, pero necesito hacerlo para eliminar…

―Sólo no me diga de quien es, por favor… señor. ―lo miro fulminantemente.

― ¡Ok! ―esa misma noche extrajo una muestra para realizar la prueba de ADN, y dejo que descansara en la habitación de Ichigo.

Yuzu y Karin no se encontraban en casa, ambas habían ido a un campamento, del cual tardarían un poco más en regresar, así que Rukia no se preocupó por incomodar a la familia de Ichigo. Aunque, de algún modo le agradaba no tener que lidiar con ellas en esos momentos, pues el tener que darles explicaciones la enloquecería y molestaría. _"¿Cómo reaccionaran ellas si mi bebé es de su hermano?"_, le daba vueltas al asunto mientras se cepillaba los dientes y observaba su rostro. _"¿Lo que estoy haciendo es correcto?"_ , ni siquiera el ponerse la vieja pijama de Yuzu y recostarse en la mullida cama la hacían calmar su conciencia.

―Aun así deseo tenerte… ¿Pero cuánto o que me costara el tenerte entre mis brazos?

Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo. ¿De rabia, dolor o tristeza? Rukia estaba de lado, hecha ovillo, abrazando su vientre mientras veía por la ventana. Su única compañía era el canto del viento y el pasar del tiempo. _"Te extraño… te amé… ¿Por qué te fuiste?"_ pregunto una y otra vez, hasta caer dormida con el recuerdo de su primer embarazo.

**::**

* * *

**::**

No durmió, no desayuno, nada más vigilaba el reloj, esperando a que fuese una hora prudente para volver a su casa y saber de ella. Sus únicos inconvenientes: Renji y Kon. El primero alegaba no dejarlo solo, pues también quería verla; el segundo, lloriqueaba y dramatizaba por ver a su "hermana". Por eso, Ichigo no tuvo más remedio que aceptar llevarlos consigo.

― ¡Tsk! Apresúrense ―les gritaba, ya que aún desayunaban―, no tengo su tiempo.

― ¡Cállate! No eres el único que desea ver a nee-san. ―Kon le iba a propinar una patada, pero el ojiambar lo sujeto de la pata de felpa y lo arrojo hacia el suelo con fuerza.

―Vamos.―el pelirrojo

Tardaron más en discutir que en llegar a la casa. A lo lejos podían oírse su alboroto, llamando la atención de Rukia, quien estaba parada frente a la puerta de la clínica –mirando el cielo azul-.

―Rukia.―al verla, el pelinaranja troto hasta ella.

Al tenerla frente a frente, se rasco la nuca y vacilo un poco en hablarle, momento que el pequeño peluche aprovecho para abalanzarse contra los pechos de la ojivioleta. Instantáneamente, el puño de Ichigo y el pie de Rukia lo aprisionaron de tal modo que Kon quedo noqueado bastante tiempo.

― ¿Qué haces a fuera? ―el pelirrojo tentaba el terreno.

― Sólo… quería respirar un poco ―cruzo sus brazos por la espalda―, todo esto me resulta fastidioso. Además, el gigai no ayuda mucho.

―Podemos volver con Urahara, quizá…

―No es eso. ―les dio casi la espalda―Me da miedo… tener que pasar el embarazo aquí.

―Rukia…―Ichigo no sabía cómo animarla, consolarla o hacerla olvidar las penas.

―De eso no debes preocuparte, no es muy distinto que en la Sociedad de Almas. ―Isshin interrumpió.

―Viejo, ¿Cómo es la salud de Rukia?

―Ella―la vio de reojo―, está muy bien. ―aun no pretendía decirle algo hasta tenerlos resultados en sus manos.

Repentinamente, Kon despertó realmente enfadado. El escandalo los obligo a entrar y calmar la situación, antes de que alguien los viera y creyeran que eran extraños.

La actitud de la shinigami para con Ichigo y Renji no era del todo tranquilizante, ya que era distante, sombría y un tanto hostil. Ninguno podía acercársele sin atenerse a una inesperada emoción. Aquella situación los enloquecía, los atormentaba, y lo que más anhelaban era poder aligerar la carga que la ojivioleta no compartía.

Desde la mañana hasta el atardecer, Ichigo observaba cada uno de los movimientos de su amante. La veía barrer la entrada de la casa, de la clínica; también la veía ayudar en la clínica, con pequeñas tareas como curar una cortada, recibir a los pacientes o esperar con paciencia alguna otra tarea. _"Esto no puede seguir así, tengo que recuperarla… ¿Estaré loco por seguir amándola de este modo?"_, sin darse cuenta camino hasta ella, la sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca y la jalo. Renji se quedó pasmado al ver la feroz actitud del pelinaranja, incluso Kon se anonado al ver la rudeza con la que se alejaban.

―Suéltame… Ichigo… Estas lastimándome. ―forcejeaba en vano.

No le hablaba, no la miraba. Sólo seguía jalándola, obligándola a seguirlo hasta el parque. Poco a poco aumentaba la cantidad de árboles, y ella seguía peleando su libertad.

― ¡Dije que me sueltes! ―casi cae al suelo al intentar zafar su mano― ¡Tsk! ¿Estas demente?

―Mira.―le daba la espalda.

― ¿Qué? ―al colocarse a su lado, noto que en la tierra había un gran hoyo, de unos cuatro metros de profundidad y seis de largo. ― ¿Qué… qué es esto? ―al recordar, no evito abrir sus ojos de asombro. Era el sitio donde toda su tragedia inicio.

―Aquí… aquí es donde nuestro amor se fracturo. ―se arrodillo a la orilla del gran agujero― ¡No pude protegerte! ―golpeo el suelo con su puño.

La shinigami se sentó a su lado, posando su mano sobre su fornido hombro. Ambos estaban taciturnos, como si esperasen que un nuevo acontecimiento los interrumpiera y los alejara de nuevo. En cambio, una ligera llovizna los sorprendió, forzándolos a volver.

No cruzaron palabra alguna, tampoco una mirada. Pero, en cuanto llegaron a la casa, Rukia recordó aquella noche en que hicieron el amor. Era una noche similar, con la lluvia de testigo de su vehemente pasión.

―Te resfriaras. ―le acercó una toalla.

―I… Ichigo… ―observaba la prenda como si el destino la hubiera golpeado―… Ichigo… ―la forma en que lo pronuncio embeleso al ojiambar.

―Rukia―sujeto su rostro entre sus manos, sin dejar de verla desafiante―… Rukia… ―sus labios inmediatamente la buscaron―… Mi amor… ―su lengua buscaba la de ella, sus manos la despojaban con rapidez de su lindo vestido, color amarillo.

―Cariño… hazme tuya ―sus labios correspondían con la misma ferocidad―, hazme el amor ¡Hah! ―cerro sus ojos al sentir una ligera mordida en su labio inferior.

La miraba con deseo, con lujuria, con pasión. Sus ansias por hacerla suya lo dominaban, así que cargo a la semi desnuda mujer hasta la única habitación de la pequeña clínica. _"Bendita decisión de mi viejo el tener la clínica en la casa"_, apenas articulaba sus pensamientos.

― ¡hah! Ichigo… ―lo abrazaba con fuerza del cuello― Extraño tanto estar contigo.

―Igual yo… ―le sonrió provocativamente.

Tras cerrar la puerta, con el pie, Ichigo arrojo a la cama a la pequeña mujer, se quitó la camisa y los pantalones empapados, quedando únicamente con su bóxer negro, realmente ajustados. Mientras ella observaba el increíble miembro que resguardaba bajo aquella prenda, él la acorralo con ambos brazos mientras dibujaba su silueta con la punta de su lengua. Incluso, al llegar al vientre, él se tomó su tiempo para acariciarla y recargar su mejilla. Aun no se notaba el embarazo, y por un lado estaba aliviado, pues pensaba hacerle el amor desenfrenadamente.

―Extrañaba el aroma de tu piel. ―prosiguió besándola hasta llegar a su pelvis, sus muslos y de vuelta hasta la pequeña pantaleta―Te ves exquisita.

―Amor…―levanto sus brazos, exponiendo sus senos aun aprisionados por el sostén.

Lascivamente, Ichigo se dirigió a esas esposas y literalmente desgarro la prenda. Los pequeños senos se tambalearon un poco al resentir la brusquedad del amante sediento de placer. El rubor en las mejillas de ella no era de una simple timidez, Rukia ya deseaba que la tocara, que la excitara y le hiciera el amor.

―Ven aquí… ―sujeto su cara y lo guío hasta sus senos― ¡Mm! ―arqueo su espalda al sentir la habilidosa lengua jugando con sus tiernas aureolas―Ichigo… ―su tono era sensual―Tócame…

―No tienes por qué decírmelo.

Tras sonreír perversamente, delineo la cintura de su amante hasta llegar a la ropa interior. Lentamente, comenzó a despojarla de la única barrera que se interponía entre sus cuerpos. Fácilmente logro quitarla, por lo que no perdió tiempo en juguetear con el pequeño clítoris y la vagina de la ojivioleta.

― ¡Hah! ―nuevamente arqueo su espalda―Ichigo, sabes cómo complacerme. ―abrió un poco sus piernas para sentir más placer.

Él prosiguió estimulándola. Realizaba rápidos círculos en el clítoris mientras introducía un dedo, luego dos y al final tres, en aquella feminidad intensamente lubricada y excitada. Pero, al no resistir más, Rukia aparto rudamente a su amante, haciéndolo caer de la cama.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¡Hah! ―respiraba agitadamente―No… es justo… ―bajo de la cama y gateo hacia él.

― ¿Qué haces?... ― ¡Hah!

Los labios de ambos estaban a milímetros, cada uno podía escuchar el rápido palpitar de sus corazones, y la ojivioleta lamia el contorno de los labios de su amante, al mismo tiempo que le estimulaba su casi endurecido miembro. Pero, con rápidos movimientos, de su mano, logro que Ichigo tuviera una gran erección.

― ¡Tsk! Rukia… ―la acostó en el piso y le abrió sus lindas piernas.

― ¡Ah! Ichigo… ―como una invitación, le enrosco sus piernas en su cintura y elevo sus brazos, dejando desprotegidos sus pechos.

Libidinosamente,el pelinaranja busco los labios y la lengua de Rukia, quien le correspondió gustosa al morderlo ocasionalmente el labio inferior.

― ¿Estas segura?

― ¿Enserio preguntas eso ahora?

―Muy bien…

― ¡Hah!

Ella pensó que la penetraría cautelosamente como las ocasiones anteriores. Sin embargo, esta vez el deseo sexual de su amante no se lo permitió. Ichigo la penetro con tal rapidez y fuerza que Rukia sintió que aquel miembro era realmente descomunal para su pequeña vagina.

― ¡Tsk! ―lagrimeaba― ¡hah! ―arqueaba su espalda y hacia atrás su cabeza― ¡Hah!

Las penetraciones se hacían cada vez más rápidas y feroces, como si no le importara lastimarla. Ya quería estar con ella, tener sexo con ella. ¿Por qué no? Si es la mujer que ama a pesar de todo.

Rukia lo aprensaba con más fuerza, con afán de que la penetrara aún más. Sus gemidos y jadeos deleitaban el odio de Ichigo, pues sabía que no solo con él estaría protegida, seria amada, sino que siempre tendría noches sexuales de intenso placer. _"Esto es extraño, antes… no nos importaba mucho esto… en cambio ahora, sólo pienso en estar con ella"_, pensaba sin dejar de sujetarla por la espalda para sentarla y tenerla cara a cara.

― ¡hah, hah! ―su cuerpo temblaba y estaba empapado de sudor, al igual que él.

― ¡hah, ha! ―le besaba y mordisqueaba el cuello. ―Rukia subía y bajaba tan rápido como podía sobre su miembro.

― ¡Ichigo… hah! ―se aferraba a su cabello, a su cuerpo.

Sin decirle algo, él simplemente se levantó y la cargo de vuelta a la cama.

―Aférrate a mi… ―le susurró al oído.

―Sí.―se estremeció.

Así que le hizo caso y lo abrazo con piernas y brazos, sujetándose muy bien a él.

― ¡Hah! ―su cuerpo experimento una explosión de éxtasis.

Ichigo oculto su rostro en el cuello de Rukia para reprimir sus gemidos, pues la embestía ferozmente.

― ¡hah, sigue… hah! ―le rasguñaba la espalda― ¡sigue, hah!

La cama golpeaba completamente la pared, hasta descarapelarla, el piso se estropeo y las sábanas cayeron.

―Ichigo… no aguanto más… ―lo rasguñaba con más fuerza.

―Espera… ¡Tsk! Aférrate a mí. ―sin esperar respuesta, Ichigo la cargo.

― ¡hah!

Sujeto con fuerza el trasero de Rukia y comenzó a embestirla nuevamente. Ambos contoneaban sus caderas al encuentro del otro, en un ritmo perfecto en que la lujuria se hacía presente.

― ¡Hahh, Ichigo! ―no evito aprisionar la virilidad de Ichigo― ¡Mmm!

― ¡Hahh! ―cerro los ojos al sentir como ella se contraía, alcanzando el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo― ¡Hah, Rukia! ―no la soltaba, pues pretendía dejarse ir dentro de ella.

Rukia jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sin dejar de abrazar a su escultural amante, sonriendo complacida y llena de satisfacción. Sujeto entre sus manos el rostro de él para sumirlo en un apasionado beso, sin importarle la falta de aire de ambos.

Ichigo la acomodo en la cama para poder acostarse a su lado, sin dejar de observarla y acariciar el contorno de su cuerpo. El sudor apenas y se disipaba, su respiración era casi normal, su cuerpo aun la deseaba al igual que sus labios y su mirada la retaba a proseguir con aquel encuentro sexual.

― ¿Qué, sigues "hambriento"? ―se mordía el labio de forma sensual.

―Para ser honesto ―sus labios estaban a milímetros de los de ella―, aun quiero hacerte el amor.

―No entiendo… ¿Cómo hemos alcanzado este punto? ―se colocó de lado, para tocarle su bien trabajado pecho y abdomen―No estábamos desesperados por tener relaciones.

― ¿Eso te disgusta? ―sonrió pícaramente.

―Puedo acostumbrarme a esto. ―hizo que sus senos rosaran el cuerpo de él, provocándolo.

― ¡Uff! Rukia ―ferozmente la beso―, sólo quiero que estés conmigo. Si estas con otro hombre enloqueceré.

―Ichigo, soy tuya y de nadie más. ―lo abrazo con brazos y piernas―Cariño ―oculto su rostro en su pecho―, anhelo tanto que este bebé sea tuyo.

―También yo, créeme, también yo. ―cerró los ojos al recordarla semi desnuda en la misma habitación que Renji.

Se sumergieron en un profundo beso, interrumpido intempestivamente por un grito que provenía de la sala principal de la casa. Era Kon discutiendo con Renji. Por lo que lograron escuchar, ambos estaban desesperados por saber dónde se encontraba la shinigami, y por supuesto el pelinaranja. Eso aletargo a los amantes, pues no querían darles explicación alguna sobre su extendida ausencia.

―_ ¡Nee-san! ¿Dónde estás?_ ―era Kon gritando, del otro lado de la pared.

― ¡Tsk! Ese maldito peluche. ―Ichigo se sentó a la orilla de la cama―Rukia… no me importa si el bebé es de Renji ―la vio sobre su hombro―, yo me encargare de que nunca lo sepa y estaré a tu lado cuando nazca.

―I… Ichigo. ―la sábana le cubría la cadera y parte de las piernas―No digas eso, no quiero arruinar tu vida. ―estaba boca abajo abrazando la almohada.

―No digas tonterías, esa decisión es mía y punto. ―estaba subiendo la bragueta del pantalón―No pienso perderte de nuevo, menos ahora que nos estamos entendiendo bastante bien ―sonrió sin que lo viera―, en todos los aspectos.

Justo en ese momento, oyeron que el peluche propuso buscar en la clínica, alarmándolos y obligándolos a terminar de vestirse y salir de aquel lugar.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Al salir exitosamente de la clínica, Rukia observo a Ichigo y no resistió carcajear. Él sólo la abrazo y ahogo su risa en la cabellera de la pequeña mujer que lo sujetaba con fuerza. Ninguno quería separarse, lastimarse y mucho menos abandonar el amor que cultivaron con dolor y alegría.

― ¿¡Qué hacen afuera!? ―Kon gritaba desde la entrada de la clínica.

― ¡Tsk! Deja de fastidiar, maldito peluche del infierno. ―Ichigo no dejaba de abrazar a Rukia.

― ¡Rukia! ―Renji estaba detrás del peluche, al cual lanzo lejos con un punta pié al correr hacia la calle― ¡Debes estar en reposo! ¿¡Por qué saliste!? ―la aparto del abrazo del ojiamabar.

―Suéltala.―lastimo al pelirrojo al torcerle la muñeca mientras lo apartaba― ¿Acaso estaba sola?

―No te interpongas, Ichigo. ―su tono sugería una guerra sin tregua―Te advertí que no me detendría.

― ¡Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí! ―golpeo el piso con su pie―Maldición, dejen de actuar como si fuera la propiedad de alguno. Ya les dije que este problema es mío, y lo que decida hacer no podrán evitarlo.

Rukia les dedico una mirada desaprobatoria y se encamino al interior de la casa. Estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo podían hablar de ese modo?, ¿Quiénes se creían? Ni siquiera el acoso habitual de Kon la distrajo de su malestar emocional, al contrario, lo empeoro.

―Demonios, demonios ―farfullaba― ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto? ―se encerró en la habitación de Ichigo― ¡Afff! ―se sentó contra la pared― Hermana ¿Por qué no estás aquí?... ¡Ja! Que irónico, nosotros los shinigamis vemos las emociones humanas innecesarias e indignantes. Pero, veme ahora… ―forzó la sonrisa―Soy una tonta, esos mismos sentimientos me trajeron a este infierno. ―hizo un recuento mental de sus vivencias―Aunque… no niego que el haber conocido a Ichigo fue la mejor jugada que el destino pudo hacerme, sin mencionar que el sexo con él es increíble.

―_Nee-san_―estaba calmado― _¿Podrías abrirme?, no creo que sea bueno que estés sola._

―Kon… eso es lo que quiero, estar sola un momento.―abrazo con más fuerza sus piernas.

―_Rukia, mi amor… sal de ahí._ ―Ichigo recargo su frente en la puerta―_Déjame entrar_―sus manos querían traspasar la madera―_, por favor._

― ¿Y Renji? ―se le hizo extraño que el pelirrojo no estuviera rogando entrar.

―_El cabeza de piña salió echando chispas._―Kon miraba la frustración del ojiambar.

La ojivioleta se levantó y mantuvo su mano en la perilla, con miedo de abrirla. No estaba segura de querer ver a su amante en ese momento, hecho que él dedujo al susurrarle que no la obligaría. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta hasta que al oír un ruido extraño se volvió y noto que Renji entro por la ventana:

―Renji…

― ¡Shhh! ―llevo su dedo a sus labios―Sólo quiero hablar contigo. ―la veía con aprensión.

―No quiero ver a nadie, sal de aquí. ―murmuraba, no quería que los dos de afuera la oyeran.

―Por favor, sólo… ven conmigo un momento. ―estiro la mano con la esperanza de que lo siguiera.

_"¡Tsk! ¿Por qué me ponen las cosas difíciles?"_, sin pensar más, cogió la mano del pelirrojo y salió con él por la ventana. Con cuidado, la cargo ya bajo hasta la calle, guiándola por un camino que los llevaba hasta el parque.

Rukia se abrazaba a sí misma, recordando que su suéter lo había olvidado bajo la cama donde hizo el amor con Ichigo. Sus dientes castañeaban, su cuerpo temblaba y apenas podía dar un paso sin quejarse de sus pies helados.

―Ten, es peligroso que te resfríes en tu estado. ―la cubrió con su chaqueta de cuero.

―Gracias.―al ponérsela, ambos rieron por lo enorme que le quedaba― ¡Jaja!

― ¡jajaja! Eres muy pequeña, ahora es más notorio. ―la ayudo a cerrar el cierre.

―Renji… ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? ―no quería reír.

La miro con dulzura, y amablemente la invito a sentarse en uno de los columpios frente a ellos.

―Quizá ese pelos de zanahoria te habrá dicho algo similar, pero… ―forzó la sonrisa―Ni te imaginas lo feliz que me podría si me dices que ese bebé es mío.

Rukia apretó las cadenas del columpio y trato de no mirarlo a los ojos.

― ¡ja! Si soy el padre, regresaremos a la Sociedad de Almas y me casare contigo.

― ¿Qué? ―sus ojos no podían abrirse más de la impresión―No, no, no ―se paró y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta.

―Hablare con el capitán Kuchiki. ―la abrazo por la espalda, evitando que se alejara―Le dire que yo me encargare de ustedes, incluso si no es mío.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―dejo de luchar.

―Si es de Ichigo ―la volteo hacia él―, aun así regresaras conmigo.

―No, ¡No! ―lo empujo―No iré contigo a ninguna parte, de hecho ―se quitó la chaqueta y la arrojó al suelo―Te diré lo mismo que al padre de Ichigo, no quiero saber de quién es el bebé. Ni siquiera yo sé que quiero.

Le dio la espalda, dispuesta a regresar a casa, pero Renji la sujeto del brazo de tal modo que ella gruño de dolor.

―Suéltame―lo veía desafiante.

―No.―la acerco abruptamente para robarle un beso.

Tras luchar para apartarlo, Rukia lo abofeteo. Renji se quedó absorto al analizar la situación y rápidamente se arrepintió, por lo que quiso disculparse con la ojivioleta.

―Haré de cuenta que no pasó nada… ―llevo su mano a la boca.

―Rukia… lo siento. ―al dar un paso a ella sólo consiguió que se alejara más.

―Volveré sola. ―extendió las manos mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

Renji solo observo como corría en dirección a casa de Ichigo.

―¡Tsk! ―apretó los dientes, los puños y tenso cada musculo de su cuerpo.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Kon pululaba alrededor de Ichigo, quien seguía parado frente a la ventana, esperando que Rukia saliera y hablara con él. Nunca pensó que había salido por la ventana, con ayuda de Renji, hasta que vio una pequeña figura correr hacia la entrada principal. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta, provocando que la ojivioleta chocara de frente con él.

― ¿En qué momento saliste? ―la sujeto del brazo para que no cayera.

― ¿Eh? ―olvido que salió por la ventana―Yo…

―No importa. ―la abrazo.

De algún modo sabía que había estado con Renji, pero el pensarlo lo martirizaba aún más, así que pretendió no saber al respecto y dejo pasar el asunto. Estaba hastiado de agrietar su relación con Rukia, por eso se prometió enfocarse en re-enamorarla, en cuidarla y amarla.

―Ichigo… yo… sólo te hago daño. ―lo abrazo con fuerza―Debería de volver a la Sociedad de Almas para que vivas tranquilo. Desde que nos conocimos no has tenido un minuto de paz y…

―Olvídalo, no dejare que te vayas ―levantó su mentón para que lo viera―, por lo menos no sin mí. ¿Qué no entiendes que te necesito a mi lado?

―Eres un idiota―forzó la sonrisa―, ¿Cómo puedes siquiera considerar estar a mi lado después de que te…

―Lo sé ―sonrió pesarosamente―, estoy muy consciente de que estuviste con dos hombres, además de mí. ―la sujeto de la cintura, agachándose a su altura―Pero… estoy seguro de que eso podemos enterrarlo. ―bajo la mirada, no quería que lo viese fruncir aún más el ceño.

Ichigo se arrodillo, recargo su frente en el vientre de ella y sin dejar de sujetarla por la cintura, murmuro algo que sólo el pequeño peluche escucho.

―Nee-san… no te alejes de nosotros. ―Kon la miraba con tristeza.

―Kon, no me pidas eso… ―Rukia contenía las lágrimas.

―Te necesito, pero… ―miro al ojiambar sonreír con dolor, recargando su mejilla en el cuerpo de ella―, Ichigo te necesitara aún más.

Antes de que refutara, Rukia se estremeció al escuchar detrás de ella la voz de Isshin y Urahara.

―Qué bueno que los dos están aquí, ¿hum? ¿Dónde está Abarai? ―Urahara miraba para todos lados.

―Él, está en el parque. ―Rukia miro de reojo al pelinaranja.

― ¡Ok! Después hablaremos con él ―Isshin los hizo ir a la sala.

― ¿Pasa algo, viejo?

―Algo así, esto le concierne más a la pequeña Rukia. ―recargo sus codos en las rodillas― ¿Recuerdas que te hice una prueba de ADN? ―la veía fijamente―Tengo los resultados y, además de mi, Urahara lo sabe.

―Dije que no quiero saber de quién…

―Lo sé, lo repetiste muchas veces. ―se recargo en el sillón―Y respetare tu decisión, sin embargo…

―Debemos mantenerte aquí, hasta que finalice tu embarazo. ―Urahara miraba por la ventana.

― ¿Eso significa algo malo? ―Ichigo mantenía la calma.

―No es bueno, ni malo… sólo consideramos que para el bienestar de Rukia y el bebé, es mejor tenerlos bajo el cuidado que se brinda en este mundo. Eso es todo. ―el rubio saco su pipa. ― ¡Oh! Lo siento, es la costumbre. ―la guardo al ver a la ojivioleta―Aun no me acostumbro a no fumar delante de ti.

Mientras reía de su mal chiste, Urahara observo detenidamente a los amantes. Entre ellos la semilla del amor renacía, y eso lo reconfortaba. Aunque, de haber visto la misma escena con Renji, hubiera sentido el mismo confort, ya que Rukia necesitaría… más bien, necesitara de todo el cariño y cuidados posibles.

―Bien, tengo que irme… Si necesitas de mi ayuda, sabes dónde encontrarme. ―le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Isshin― ¡Chaito! ―se despido con un gesto de mano.

―Muy bien, tus hermanas regresaran en una semana. ―se encamino a las escaleras―No se preocupen, yo me encargare de explicarles todo. ―les sonrió antes de subir.

―Nee-san…―Kon toco la mano de la ojivioleta, quien no dejaba de sujetar su falda con fuerza, ni de fijar la mirada a la alfombra.

Ichigo sabía que era duro para ella el tener la respuesta de su duda frente a ella, pues Isshin dejo el sobre en la mesa, tentándola. De hecho, para él también era una tentación, pero al ver de cerca la realidad se resistió.

La noche apenas comenzaba y las calles estaban tranquilas, así que el ojiambar invito a la shinigami a dar un paseo por los alrededores. En realidad, quería distraerla del breve abordaje de ese par. Sin mucho esfuerzo, cogió su mano y comenzó a caminar con ella hasta la calle. Su única compañía eran la tenue luz de la luna y las esporádicas luces de los alumbrados, ya que el pequeño peluche, increíblemente, comprendió que ambos necesitaban ese momento a solas.

Aunque Ichigo sujetaba con firmeza su mano, Rukia apenas y daba un apretón.

― ¿Has… pensando en algún nombre? ―no dejaba de ver al frente.

― ¿Eh? ―lo miro― ¿Nombre?...

―Sí, para el bebé. ―la miro de reojo―Antes… ¿pensaste alguno? ―sonrió con tristeza.

―No.―bajo la mirada―Me arrepiento de no haber pensado en algún nombre la primera vez.

―Quiero hacer una lista.

―Ichigo…―dejo de caminar― ¿Por qué? ―lo miro con tristeza― ¿Por qué haces esto?

La sujeto de los hombros y la acerco a él.

―Porque te amo, porque eres el amor de mi vida, porque quiero protegerlos… ―le acaricio el vientre.

―Ichi…Ichigo… ―de par en par abrió sus ojos.

¿Cómo era posible que aun la amara y aceptara con un bebé que estaba en duda la paternidad? Pese a esas cuestiones, Rukia se sorprendió al abrazo de Ichigo, quien no dejaba de susurrarle que nunca los dejaría solos.

―Rukia…―una voz los distrajo―Dime… dime que es mío.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Recordó que cogió el cigarrillo sobre la mesita de la sala y lo guardo en su bolsillo, así que lo saco y sonrió ante el hecho de que no llevaba consigo un encendedor o un cerillo. Entre leves carcajadas se recargo en una barda, alzando la cabeza mientras masajeaba su cien, sin dejar de sostener el cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

No dejaba de pensar en Rukia, en Ichigo y en el bebé. Se negaba rotundamente a dejarla ir, en desperdiciar otra oportunidad. Dio algunos puñetazos en la pared mientras carcajeaba forzadamente.

― ¡Ey, ey! No fumes sólo. ―a la par oyó un chasquido―Deja que te ayude con eso. ―Urahara se acercaba al pelirrojo, con un encendedor.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―ya encendido, se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca.

―Sabes que vengo de casa de Kurosaki. ―sonrió con malicia―Fui a ver cómo van las cosas con la pequeña Kuchiki. Por cierto, ya sabemos de quien es el bebé.

Los ojos de Renji se fijaron en el ojigris.

― ¿De quién es? Dímelo. ―solto el cigarrillo.

―Lo siento, Abarai, pero ella pidió... más bien, exigió que no se divulgara la verdad.

― ¡Tsk! Esto tiene que ser una broma―carcajeo un poco― ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ―golpeo con más fuerza el muro de concreto.

―Cálmate, de todos modos… ―le dedico una sombría mirada―… se sabra de quien es. ―siguió su camino―Nos vemos, teniente.

La curiosidad lo carcomía, no podía vivir con la duda incrustada en su corazón, por lo que decidió buscar a la ojivioleta para exigirle la verdad.

Recorrió varias calles, por varios minutos, antes de encontrarla. La vio a lo lejos, y desde luego no estaba sola; Ichigo estaba abrazándola. Sin dejar su andar, se acercó mientras le exigía una respuesta que lo complaciera:

―Rukia… Dime, dime que es mío.

―Renji.―parpadeo―… ¿Cómo es que…?

―Urahara me lo dijo. ―se acercó demasiado―Anda, dime que es mío. ―la frustración se notaba en su voz, su mirada y su semblante.

―Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos. ―Ichigo abrazo a Rukia.

― ¡No me mientas!―lo sujeto del cuello de la playera―, díganme de una vez… ¿¡Es tuyo!?

― ¡Renji, tranquilízate! ―la ojivioleta lo veía con desaprobación―Es verdad, yo me negué a saberlo.

Bruscamente soltó al ojiambar para sujetarla del brazo.

―Renji… estas lastimándome. ―su voz era firme.

―Regresaremos a la Sociedad de Almas, ahora mismo. ―cuando iba a caminar, Ichigo le propino un fuerte puñetazo en las costillas. ― ¡Tsk! Maldito ―farfullo.

―Primero tendrás que hacerme a un lado, además ella… ―no termino la frase a causa de un puñetazo en su cara. ― ¡Ja! ―escupió un poco de sangre―Si así lo quieres.

Ambos comenzaron a golpearse, en verdad se estaban lastimando. Ichigo era quien más derramaba sangre por la boca y la nariz, incluso uno de los puñetazos de Renji le agrieto una ceja, provocando que cerrara el ojo.

Y por más que Rukia gritaba sumamente enfadada, no se detenían. Así que no le dieron otra opción más que emplear el Kido para detenerlos:

― ¡Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro! ―logro lanzarlo, pero cometió un error, se acercódemasiado mientras Renji evadía los golpes de Ichigo.

Mientras el pelirrojo caía al suelo, a causa del conjuro, el pelinaranja no logro detener su impulso y golpeo en el hombro a Rukia, haciéndola caer. Afortunadamente logro meter las manos y frenar un poco el impacto contra el suelo. Sus manos se rasparon y su trasero le dolía:

― ¡Rukia! ―no dejo que se parara―Lo siento… ¿Estas bien? ―no sabía qué hacer.

―Idiota, ¡Claro que se lastimo! ―Renji luchaba para soltarse del conjuro.

― ¡Tsk! Ichigo… eres, ¡Un idiota!... ¡Ah! ―a juzgar por la mueca que hizo, el golpe la lastimo.

―Tengo que llevarte con mi padre. ―la cargo con cuidado para llevarla hasta la clínica.

― ¡Ey! ¿¡Van a dejarme aquí!? ―Renji estaba disgustado.

― ¡Lo siento! ―Ichigo no miro atrás.

* * *

Gracias por leer  
Autora: **ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic**

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro) **

* * *

**Capítulo 19: De entre cenizas**

* * *

El golpe que recibió en el hombro, y en su trasero, no eran nada, pues el dolor que sintió en el vientre era tan fuerte que dejo de darle importancia a todo lo demás. Estaba aterrada, ya que no quería experimentar la misma horrible experiencia de perder a su bebé.

―Ya llegamos, aguanta por favor. ―jadeaba. ― ¡Viejo, ven, Rukia te necesita!

La recostó en una camilla y busco como loco a su padre.

―Ichigo, ¿Qué…? ―vio a la shinigami gimiendo de dolor― ¿Qué paso? ―corrió hasta ella y mientras la examinaba escucho la razón del porque ella estaba así.

― ¿Estará bien, cierto? ―Ichigo no dejaba de llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

― ¡Nee-san! ―Kon se preocupó.

―Esperen afuera.

―Pero…

― ¡Qué esperes afuera! ―lo miro con dureza― Déjame revisarla. ―a la fuerza, Isshin los saco para revisar a Rukia.

Ichigo parecía león enjaulado, farfullando maldiciones y reprimiendo su desesperación, pues al cabo de casi una hora aun no tenían el diagnostico de Rukia. A esto, el pequeño peluche le propino un golpe en la pierna al ojiambar, causando aún más la ira de este:

― ¡Tsk! ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste? ―lo cargo hasta su cara y, antes de darle un puñetazo, Kon lo reprendió.

― ¡Idiota, nee-san necesita que le muestres fortaleza y seguridad! ―contenía las lágrimas―Ella nunca lo admitirá, pero esta aterrada… y aunque no lo diga en voz alta es evidente que te necesita a su lado.

―Kon…―su semblante se relajó.

Las palabras del peluche tocaron una fibra sensible del pelinaranja. Era cierto, Rukia nunca admitiría necesitarlo, así que únicamente le quedaba permanecer a su lado sin condiciones.

―Gracias… Kon. ―le sonrió.

―Ichigo.―su padre entro a la sala de la casa.

―Viejo, ¿Cómo esta Rukia? ―soltó a Kon.

El gesto de su padre era serio, y eso significaba algo delicado pues no era normal en él.

―Todo está bien ―le dio una palmadita en el hombro―, no fue tan fuerte el golpe.

―Entonces…

―Sí, el bebé está perfectamente. Rukia no tendrá problemas con el embarazo, sólo debe descansar.

― ¿Por qué?

―Ha tenido muchas emociones, su cambio de vida, sin olvidar que está obligada a vivir como humana durante meses… hijo, no es fácil. ―se estiro y relajo su cuello―Muy bien, iré a descansar.

Ichigo se quedó parado varios minutos frente a la puerta de la habitación, de la clínica, donde Rukia descansaba, pues no lograba que su cuerpo dejara de temblar a causa del miedo a experimentar la pérdida de su bebé. Tal vez él era el menos indicado al pensar eso, ya que Rukia lo vivió en carne propia, completamente sola.

―Ichigo…―su voz era suave―Nee-san te necesita.

―Lo sé. ―apretó el picaporte y abrió sigilosamente.

Una tenue luz salía por la rendija que aún lo separaba de la mujer que cambio su vida, por eso entro silenciosamente hasta cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Lo primero que vio fue a Rukia recostada, de lado, dándole la espalda y en sumo silencio. Sonrió al ver como su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de su respiración, _"Está tranquila"_, pensó justó cuando ella se volvió para verlo fijamente:

―Lo siento, ¿Te desperté?

―No.―volvió a darle la espalda―Deberías estar durmiendo.

―Quiero saber cómo te sientes.

Rukia hizo a un lado la manta con la intención de que se acostara a su lado, antes de volver a su posición original. Ichigo se quitó la chaqueta y cuidadosamente se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola y hundiendo su nariz en la cabellera negra.

Ninguno dormía, ni hablaba, sólo disfrutaban del momento. Por los menos hasta que él acaricio el vientre de la shinigami, provocando una sonrisa en ambos. No necesitaron de palabras para entender que estaban aliviados de que aquel ser siguiera con vida, en especial fuera del alcance del hollow y las amenazas de la Sociedad de Almas.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Sin previo aviso visito a Urahara, con un genio que ni él mismo aguantaba. Aunque no le sorprendió en algo al ojigris, pues ya lo esperaba en el umbral de la puerta mientras fumaba de su pipa. Incluso Yoruichi, en su forma gatuna, estaba a su lado esperando a reprender al pelirrojo:

― ¿¡Qué te pasa idiota!? ―se abalanzo a su cabeza para arañarlo― ¿¡Acaso Ichigo y tú son torpes!? ¡Deben dejar tranquila a Rukia, sino puede ocurrir otra desgracia!

― ¡Ahhh! ¡Tsk!... maldita ―balbuceo tras los arañazos― ¡Me hiciste sangrar!

― ¡Presta atención! ―el tono de la morena era firme― Debes volver a la Sociedad de Almas, no es buena idea que te quedes… sin mencionar que esta fuera de la ley.

―Pero Rukia… ―

―Ella está aquí gracias a que Ukitake convenció al Comandante Yamamoto, sino ella también regresaría contigo.

― ¡Tsk! ―bajo la mirada― Muy bien, pero he de recordarles que no me rendiré con ella.

―Abarai, todo a su tiempo… aun debemos estar alertas por si acaso. ―Urahara apago su pipa.

―Pero dijeron que el peligro del hollow…

―Sí, sabemos lo que dijimos.

―No comprendo, ¿Por qué hacen esto? ―estaba confundido.

―Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo. ―Yoruichi lo veía fijamente.

Renji carcajeo de impotencia. Era evidente que estaba enfadado, confundido además de estar limitado en cuanto a sus acciones para con Rukia. Sólo metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones, miro para todos lados y fue directo al campo subterráneo para regresar a la Sociedad de Almas. Probablemente ya lo estarían esperando, con un sinfín de preguntas sobre la condición de la madre y el hijo.

―Prométanme que me mantendrán al tanto del embarazo de Rukia. ―estaba a un par de metros de la entrada artificial.

―Descuida, yo estaré vagando entre los dos mundos ―Yoruichi sonrió―, así que lo más posible es que te encuentre y te dé un informe.

―Abarai ,en cuanto llegues debes informarle al Byakuya y a Ukitake lo que sabes sobre Rukia, ¿Esta bien? Yoruichi se encargara del resto a su debido tiempo.

― ¡Ja! No tenías que decirlo, en cuanto ponga un pie en el Seireitei me interrogaran.―su alma salió del gigai―Nos vemos. ―los vio de reojo.

Sin más, se introdujo en el Dangai, dejando atrás a la morena y al ojigris, quienes se dedicaron una mirada algo misteriosa. Ambos se quedaron así algunos segundos antes de que Ururu los interrumpiera al avisar que la cena estaba lista.

¿Acaso ese par tiene algo entre manos?, ¿Esconderán un secreto?

**::**

* * *

**::**

Como lo dijo, al poner un pie dentro de la Sociedad de Almas, Renji se vio rodeado de un pequeño grupo de las fuerzas especiales. Está de más decir que Soi Fong encabezaba el grupo, ya dispuesta a patear traseros con tal de conseguir información:

―Teniente Abarai Renji―se le acercaba con una mirada asesina―, dime todo lo que sepas de la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia.

― ¡Ja! Con todo respeto, capitana, no tengo nada que decirle. ―mantuvo la cabezaen alto―Ella está bajo el cuidado de Urahara y de Ichigo bajo la autorización del Comandante Yamamoto, el capitán Kuchiki y Ukitake.

―Lo sé, pero se me encomendó averiguar la estabilidad espiritual de la oficial y del producto.

―No hay nada de qué preocuparse. ―estaba hombro con hombro―El hollow… no se manifestara de nuevo.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―sonrió con burla―Muy bien, te creeré por el momento. ―hizo una señal de retirada y se esfumo.

El pelirrojo no dejaba de rechinar sus dientes, ¿Qué ganaba Soi Fong con herirlo aún más?, ¿Acaso ella estaba al tanto de algo que él no?... El estrés lo estaba dominando, así que para evitar caer en alguna tontería se encamino a su división para poder darse un baño y descansar antes de hablar con Byakuya.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Al volver del campamento, Yuzu y Karin no sabían cómo reaccionar ante la noticia de dar asilo a Rukia, quien estaba embarazada. Por supuesto nadie les menciono el trasfondo de todo, por lo que mantuvieron la idea de que el bebé era de su hermano.

Rukia creyó que la odiarían, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver la emoción en el abrazo que Yuzu le dio después de escuchar la "historia". En cuanto a Karin, estaba algo disgustada por el modo en que la ojivioleta entro en la vida de su hermano, y no es que la odiara, sólo que aún no deseaba asimilar que su hermano seria padre muy pronto.

―Si causo problemas, puedo irme con Urahara y…

―De ninguna manera ―Yuzu la miraba enfadada―, tú te quedaras con nosotros. ―bajo la mirada y sonrió―Karin entenderá, sólo le resulta algo difícil acostumbrarse ala idea.

―Pero yo…

―Rukia, no te preocupes, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. ―Isshin le sonrió.

―Hablare con ella. ―Ichigo fue a buscarla a su habitación.

―Bueno… ¿Dónde has estado durmiendo? ―se le acerco demasiado a la ojivioleta.

― ¿Eh? ―parpadeo―Pues… en una de las habitaciones de la clínica.

La cara de la castaña mostraba su inconformidad. ¿Cómo que dormía en la clínica? para la pequeña era inconcebible. Así que, después de sermonearla, Yuzu la cogió de la muñeca y la hizo seguirla hasta la habitación de Ichigo.

―Puedes tomar la cama de mi hermano.

―Claro que no. ―alzo las manos en negación―Estoy bien en la clínica.

― ¡ttt! ―le negó con el dedo―Te quedaras aquí y punto, él puede dormir en el suelo.

―Yuzu, ¿No crees que estas exagerando? ―su padre la veía extrañado.

Una breve y cómica discusión se abrió, llamando la atención de la shinigami. _"Es una hermosa familia… cuanto daría porque mi bebé creciera en un ambiente como este"_, sus pensamientos dan a entender que posiblemente regresara sola al Seireitei.

― ¿Por qué discuten? ―Ichigo estaba al lado de la pelinegra.

― ¿Hum? ¿Y tú hermana? ―lo veía con duda.

―Estará bien… ¡Dejen de pelear! ―el tono en que lo dijo la tranquilizo.

Mientras veía como padre e hijo discutían y se maltrataban, Rukia no dejo de sonreír. Haría lo que fuera por mantener a Ichigo junto a su familia, aun a costa de su propia felicidad. Repentinamente, la discusión se terminó y ella sintió como el ojiambar la metía a la habitación, cerrando con seguro la puerta, para evitar que su padre siguiera metiéndose en lo que no le importaba.

Sus mejillas ardían del disgusto, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos estaban tan estrechos que ni ella pudo resistir la risa, ya que se veía realmente gracioso. Ichigo le dedico una mirada asesina antes de aprovechar, que ella no dejaba de reír, para cargarla y robarle un beso mientras la llevaba directamente al escritorio para sentarla.

―Espera…―susurraba―… tus hermanas… ―se ruborizo.

―No te preocupes, no pasa nada. ―no dejo de besarla.

Sus hábiles manos recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo de la pequeña shinigami, deleitando a la vez sus papilas al recorrer su cuello, sus hombros y sus labios. Eran tan suave, tan delicada y hermosa que no resistía la tentación de hacerle el amor.

―Ichigo…―entrecerró los ojos a causa de los besos en su cuello―… ¿Cuándo se notara mi embarazo?

―¿Mi padre no te explico todo eso? ―no dejaba de surcar su cuello con la lengua.

―Pues…―se ruborizo.

Con ternura, Ichigo le quito el vestido, se arrodillo para quedar a la altura del vientre de la ojivioleta.

― ¿Qué haces? ―le peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

Le beso el vientre y alzo la mirada para decirle, acariciando su vientre, que su cuerpo comenzaría a cambiar, sin olvidar que a los cinco o seis meses la notoriedad seria drástica.

―Ichigo… tengo miedo…

―No vuelvas a decir eso, por favor no lo digas. ―hundió su cara en el cuerpo de la shinigami.

―Y si…

― ¡Shhh! ―se paró para coger su cara entre sus manos y acallarla con un beso. ―Esta vez, no te dejare sola ni un momento…

Entre besos y caricias, Ichigo se agasajó al acariciar sus largas piernas, sus muslos, sus suaves senos, su espalda, su cintura.

―Todo estará bien… ―sonrió antes de imitar las acciones de él.

El estar sentada en el escritorio le facilito quitarle la playera y deleitarse visual y táctilmente con el bien trabajado cuerpo de su amado. Lo aparto un poco para memorizar, de nuevo, cada uno de sus músculos, cada una de sus cicatrices. Pero lo que en verdad desea observar era la virilidad con la que estaba dotado, por lo que inconscientemente bajo la mirada y sonrió.

―Me recuerdas a las primeras veces que teníamos sexo. ―Ichigo la cogió del mentón.

― ¿Eh?

―Ambos estábamos asustados, aunque sedientos de placer. ―le robo un beso.

Sus lenguas se encontraron en un frenesí de lujuria. En fracción de segundos, el miedo de Rukia se difumino por un insaciable apetito sexual que Ichigo sabia apaciguar. Ya deseaba hacer el amor, así que le arranco el cinturón y bajo la bragueta tan rápido que ni siquiera el ojiambar sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal acción.

―Me fascinas… ―acariciaba su abdomen para bajar hasta sus pantalones y bajarlos junto al bóxer.

―Tú me encantas…―introdujo su lengua en su boca con la intención de provocarla.

La torpeza de sus dedos al quitarle el sostén lo obligaron a arrancarlo junto a la pantaleta, acompañados de un reclamo de la ojivioleta. Pero poco le importo, ya que lo primero que hizo al despojarla de sus prendas, fue abrir las lindas piernas de aquella mujer para juguetear con su ya incitado clítoris.

Rukia ya estaba húmeda y deseosa por comenzar con su añorado encuentro sexual. Así que sin dudar, lo abrazo por la cintura, con ambas piernas, exponiendo completamente su rosada intimidad; al mismo tiempo que le susurraba su nombre al odio, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja y lamiéndolo.

Sujetó y elevo la pierna izquierda de la ojivioleta hasta su fornido hombro, mientras que la flanqueaba al recargarse sobre su codo y poder penetrarla con mayor facilidad.

― ¡Tsk! ―arqueó la espalda, antes de recargarse en la pared, y cerró los ojos alsentir el excitado miembro, de su amante, dentro de su ser.

Los objetos tambaleaban, caían al piso sin remedio y el escritorio golpeaba con rudeza la pared. En cambio, Rukia sentía la calidez del aliento de Ichigo entre sus senos, pues este había hundido su rostro para sosegar sus gemidos mientras la embestía cada vez con más ferocidad. Al contrario de él, ella gemía sin represión, lo rasguñaba a lo largo de la espalda, le mordía el labio cuando sus bocas se encontraban y saboreaba su lengua.

― ¡Hah! ―coloco su mano debajo del trasero de ella, para cargarla y acostarla en la cama.

― ¡Tsk! ―al tenerla contra el colchón sus embestidas profundizaron, pues la flanqueo con ambos brazos mientras ella lo abrazaba con ambas piernas por la cintura.

La ojivioleta elevo los brazos en busca de las sábanas para ahorcarlas, pues esa era otra manera de manifestar el completo deleite sexual que su amante le estaba brindando.

― ¡Hah! ―lo veía a través de su rebelde cabellera.

El sudor, los gemidos, los besos, las caricias y los rasguños se intensificaron cuando el ojiambar le pidió a la ojivioleta que se colocara a cuatro patas,recargándose sobre los codos. Rápidamente, él se recargo en su espalda sin dejar de penetrarla, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba sus senos y la excitaba más al juguetear con su clítoris.

― ¡Hah! ―no le llegaba aire a los pulmones, pues sus gemidos se intensificabanmás a cada segundo. ― ¡Ichigo, hah!

―Rukia―le susurraba al oído.

_"Maldita sea… sabe cómo hacerme el amor… lo deseo tanto"_, pensaba mientras contoneaba su cadera al compás de las estocadas de Ichigo.

―Ichi… ¡Hah!... Ichigo… ―sus mejillas rebosaban de incandescencia.

El ojiambar se irguió para sujetarla de la cintura y penetrarla con más rapidez, ocasionándole un estremecimiento visual al ver la perfección con la que sus cuerpos embonaban. Ichigo no resistió delinear con sus manos, su lengua y su respiración toda la espalda de la mujer a la que le hacia el amor de forma lujuriosa. Lo que más le gustaba era sentir como el pequeño cuerpo de esa mujer temblaba, sudaba y friccionaba junto al suyo, especialmente cuando contraía su feminidad a su vigoroso miembro cuando alcanzaba un orgasmo.

― ¡Hah! ―suspiraba, jadeaba y gemía el nombre de su amante.

― ¡Hah! ―le aprenso lascivamente los senos, ya que estaba a punto de culminar su encuentro sexual.

― ¡Hahh… Ichi…go! ―se dejó caer sobre el colchón.

―Ru…kia…―cerro los ojos después la complacida expresión de ella. ― ¡hah! ―se dejó caer sobre ella.

Ambos sonreían satisfechos.

―Rukia…―como aún seguía recostado sobre ella, recargo su mejilla en el aun plano vientre de la pelinegra. Claro, abrazándola por la cintura.

― ¿Hum? ―le acariciaba su cabello.

―Te verás hermosa cuando el embarazo se note. ―sonrió.

―Mentiroso―carcajeo un poco―, no creo que me vea hermosa.

―Dime como quieras ―recorrió su abdomen, sus senos y su cuello con besos―, pero yo no dejare de pensar que te verás preciosa. ―le sonrió antes de besarla.

Ichigo no recordaba la última vez que habían estado juntos y durmieron abrazados en completa paz, pero esa noche recompenso todo. Rieron y conversaron por varios minutos hasta quedar profundamente dormidos

**::**

* * *

**::**

Seguía yendo al instituto al igual que cumplir con su deber como shinigami sustituto. Incluso Orihime, Uryu y Chad lo apoyaban para facilitarle el trabajo, pues se enteraron casi dos semanas después de que Rukia residía en casa de él.

― ¿Por qué no nos avisaste desde el principio? ―Orihime se le acerco demasiado, y a decir por su expresión se mostraba molesta.

― ¿Eh? ―elevo las manos―Lo siento, Inoue, pero tuvimos que resolver algunos problemas.

― ¿Todo está bien con Kuchiki? ―Uryu seguía en su pupitre, bordando un pañuelo.

―Sí. Sólo que… ―bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño―… ella sigue algo asustada por tener que estar aquí, dentro del gigai todo el embarazo.

―No sólo te ayudaremos con los hollows, también cuidaremos de Kuchiki. ―Chad alzaba el pulgar.

―Gracias chicos. ―su semblante cambio.

―Ya casi acaban las clases, vayamos a verla. ―Orihime junto las manos y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

― ¿Eh?... ¡Ay! Inoue. ―una gota caía en la frente de Uryu ante lo impulsiva de su amiga.

Ichigo asintió ya que sabía que de negarse, la ojigris insistiría hasta convencerlo.

Y tan pronto sonó la campana, los chicos se encaminaron a casa del ojiambar. Orihime bailaba y tarareaba, mientras los varones caminaban detrás de ella y hablaban de la poca información que tenia de la Sociedad de Almas, incluyendo la novedad de que Rukia estaba embarazada y…:

―Aparentemente, Soi Fong no está convencida de que el hollow blanco no es una amenaza.

― ¿Quieres decir que Abarai es el padre? ―el ojiazul se acomodó las gafas.

―Para ser honesto―se apretó la sien―, los únicos que lo saben son mi padre y Urahara. Rukia no quiere saber nada.

― ¿Entonces por qué la capitana está dudando? Algún motivo debe tener. ―Chad estaba creando sus propias teorías.

―No lo sé. Siento que ese sombrerero loco y esa gata me están ocultando algo. ―miro fijamente hacia adelante―Incluso creo que mi padre está ocultándome algo.

―De ser así, debes prepararte para cualquier cosa. ―le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro―Para dejar ir a Kuchiki… ―lo miro de reojo―… o para irte con ella.

Aquellas opciones resonaron en el corazón de Ichigo, mismas que lo sugestionaron a crearse otras opciones. Si era cierto que la morena y el ojigris le ocultaban algo, cabía la posibilidad de que alguien saldría herido o muerto.

― ¡Tsk! ―sacudió la cabeza.

― ¿Todo bien? ―Chad lo vio fijamente.

―Sí.―alzo la mirada para darse cuenta de que ya estaban frente a su casa.

―Apresúrense.―Orihime ya estaba en el umbral de la casa, pues se había adelantado bastante y Yuzu la dejo pasar.

Rukia estaba en la cocina ayudando a preparar la comida, por eso la sorprendieron cuando todos entraron, además de que Orihime corrió a abrazarla por la espalda. Al volverse, se alegró de verlos después de mucho tiempo.

―Kuchiki, ya te extrañábamos. ―no dejaba de restregar su mejilla con la de ella.

― ¡Je! ―sonreía apenada.

―Basta, Inoue, deja a Kuchiki―Uryu se acomodaba las gafas.

―Lo siento, pero no la veía desde hace muchas semanas. ―al moverse, su mano toco sin querer el vientre de su amiga― ¿Hum? Por cierto―bajo la mirada― ¿Estas bien? ―a decir por su tono, dejo claro que se refería a algún incidente con el hollow blanco.

―Sí.―se hizo a un lado y toco su vientre―No hay problema alguno. ―bajo la mirada y su sonrisa era triste.

Al ver esa expresión y al oír el tono en que lo dijo, Uryu concluyo que el bebé era de Renji, pues de ser del pelinaranja ya se hubiera manifestado la amenaza de su _alter ego_. Sin embargo, no quiso comentarlo, pues ver la expresión de sus amigos le era suficiente para percatarse de ese era el único dolor que enfrentarían día a día. Y antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta, Yuzu interrumpió el reencuentro para pedirles ayuda en acomodar la mesa.

―Yuzu, ¿Por qué les pides ayuda?... Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Karin y el viejo?

―Lo siento, pero necesito ayuda si quieren que termine de preparar la comida. ―sostenía un cucharon de madera mientras cruzaba los brazos―Karin aviso que llegaría tarde, y papá salió a unas conferencias. Y no te preocupes, cuando terminemos de comer también saldré, quede con unas amigas para vernos en la nueva plaza. ―levanto el pulgar mientras sonreía.

―No hay problema, Ichigo. ―Chad ya estaba colocando los platos en su sitio.

En cuestión de segundos, sus amigos ayudaron gustosos a la hermana del ojiambar.

― ¡Gracias por la comida! ―Orihime ya saboreaba la comida― ¡mmm! Se ve delicioso. ―sus ojos destellaban.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Después de comer, Orihime jalo a Rukia hacia el patio trasero para poder hablarle con más privacidad.

―No he visto a Kon. ―lo buscaba con la mirada.

―Se fue de casa, como siempre. ―se llevó el dedo al mentón al recordar sus pasadas huidas, cuando ella perdió sus poderes― ¿De qué quieres hablar?

―Ya veo. ―la ojigris le dedico una nostálgica mirada al mismo tiempo que se le acercaba y estrechaba entre sus manos las de ella―Kuchiki, no te enfades pero… Kurosaki nos contó algunas cosas…

― ¿Es por eso que sabían que estoy embarazada? ―sonrió― ¿También les dijo que posiblemente sea de Renji? ―se hizo a un lado.

―Sí.―su gesto era triste―También sabemos que los únicos que saben de quien es son Urahara y el padre de Ichigo, y discúlpame si me veo atrevida pero… al abrazarte supe de quien es.

Rukia se volvió para verla desafiante, sujetó la cabeza y se acuclillo mientras le repetía a la ojigris que no se atreviera a decirle de quien era. _"¿No es obvio que lo sabemos? Es de Renji…por alguna razón no he visto al hollow blanco de Ichigo"_. Su tono de voz llamo la atención de los varones, quienes corrieron hasta ellas:

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Uryu miraba a la ojigris abrazándose a sí misma.

―Kuchiki… lo siento, no pretendía decírtelo. ―se refugio en el abrazo del ojiazul.

―Rukia, cálmate. ―Ichigo la levanto y dejo que lo abrazara para llorar sobre su pecho.

Orihime les explico por qué la ojivioleta reacciono de esa forma. Ninguno le reclamo algo, únicamente le dijeron que no se preocupara, quien arreglaría todo sería Ichigo. Pero estaba tan avergonzada que prefirió despedirse, por ese día, y dejar tranquila a su amiga.

―Nos vemos Kurosaki. ―Uryu iba tras Orihime. ―Vendremos después.

―Hasta luego. ―Chad le dio una palmada en la espalda al ojiambar.

―Gracias chicos.

Al despedirse con un ademan de mano, Ichigo acomodo a Rukia en el sillón, tapándola con una manta y sentándose a su lado. Nada más vio como subió los pies y abrazo sus piernas, recargando su mentón en las rodillas y la mirada fija sobre la alfombra. También veía como jugueteaba con un hilo salido de la manta, mostrando desinterés por retomar el tema, por lo que no le quedaba remedio que dejarla tranquila.

Después de un rato ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos, por eso no escucharon cuando Yuzu y Karin llegaron a casa:

― ¿Hum? Están dormidos. ―Karin los veía con un dejo de disgusto.

― ¡Oh!... ¡Shhh! ―susurro―No los vayas a despertar. ―los ojos de Yuzu brillaban de ternura.

― ¿Los vamos a dejar aquí?

― ¿Quieres cargarlos? ―la vio hiriente―Claro que los dejaremos aquí.

En seguida la jalo de la ropa para hacerla subir a su habitación. Era claro que a la castaña le emocionaba la idea de verlos juntos, en cambio a Karin aun le disgustaba un poco.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Isshin no había ido a una conferencia, estaba con Urahara y Yoruichi con el fin de saber las novedades en la Sociedad de Almas. No esperaba que en el Seireitei las cosas estuvieran calmadas, en especial por las intervenciones de Byakuya y Ukitake, quienes se responsabilizaban por Rukia, asegurando que el _alter ego_ de Ichigo no existía en el producto.

―Increíble, no pensé que Byakuya cambiaría de parecer con respecto a su hermana― se llevó el puño bajo el mentón.

―Pero es verdad―Urahara dejaba escapar humo de su boca―, el capitán Kuchiki está haciendo lo posible porque el viejo Yamamoto no engrandezca las cosas.

―La que me preocupa es Soi Fong―Yoruichi sostenía una copa de sake―, aún está detrás de las cabezas de ese par de tontos. Y no es para menos.

―Aún tenemos tiempo, si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora… ―suspiro―… no hay de que alterarse.

―Muy bien, confiaremos en tu hijo si algo sale mal.

―Ténganlo por seguro.

En los problemas era lo único a lo que su atención se fijaba. Los tres sostendrían algo hasta las últimas consecuencias… ¿Pero qué?

**::**

* * *

**::**

Se había librado de la vigilancia de la capitana de la segunda división, sin embargo, seguía teniendo precaución de no mencionar algo concerniente a Rukia o Ichigo. Además de que Byakuya le advirtió mantener la mayor discreción posible. A esto, Renji sentía un peso inexplicable sobre sus hombros. Su orgullo, su hombría, su confianza estaban desmoronándose poco a poco, pues la mujer que aun ama, regresó a lado de otro hombre. _"Creí haberla superado… Ya estaba bien, ¿Por qué demonios me acosté con ella?"_. Estaba golpeando la pared de su habitación, cuando un golpecillo en la puerta lo libró de su tortura psicológica.

― ¿Quién es? ―arrastro las palabras.

― ¿Eh? Lo siento teniente, soy Hanataro.

―Entra de una vez. ―se sentó a la orilla de la cama. ― ¿Qué quieres? ―le miraba con frialdad.

―Bueno… es que yo… ―jugaba con sus dedos índices―… me gustaría saber cómo está la señorita Rukia. ―bajo la cabeza, pero aun así lo miraba fijamente.

Renji no dejaba de verlo con crudeza, aun así le respondió que la salud de ambos era buena. Una extraña sensación de calma lo embargo al ver al pelinegro sonreír, de oreja a oreja, al oír la noticia. _"Tal vez sea el momento de seguir mi camino y ser feliz"_… Debía seguir adelante, tarde o temprano encontraría su verdadera felicidad.

* * *

**ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Gracias por seguir leyendo mi Fic**

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Más humana**

* * *

Estaba aburrido, viendo sin prestar atención a la clase, ansioso por salir y correr directo a su casa, pues pese a que su hollow no se manifestaba ante ella, Ichigo albergaba la mínima esperanza de que así fuera. Quizás era un poco egoísta de su parte desear eso, pues de ser así se le vendrían serios problemas; sin embargo, eso significaría que él es el padre de aquel hermoso ser que la shinigami cuidaba en su vientre.

―Kurosaki―lanzo el borrador directo a la cara de él―, ¡HAGA CASO A MI CLASE! ―una venita estaba a punto de reventarle.

―¡Tsk! ―se quedó en la misma posición―Lo siento, pero… ¿¡Por qué me lanzo esa cosa!?

―¿Cómo que por qué? ―se agacho a su altura―Se ausento mucho al inicio del ciclo escolar, debe aplicarse para no reprobar.

_"Aplicarme, ponerme al corriente, pasar el año para graduarme e ingresar a la universidad"_, pensaba cada palabra mientras sólo veía, sin escuchar, a la profesora. _"Eso no me importa ahora"_

― ¿Entendió señor Kurosaki? ―cruzo los brazos, fulminándolo con la mirada.

― ¡Aff! Sí.

― ¡Ok! Continuemos…

Uryu, Orihime y Chad sabían la razón de su desasosiego. Aunque Mizuiro intuía que algo no andaba bien con su amigo, y ni hablar de Keigo –el chico más despistado del mundo-, así que al terminar las clases se acercó para interrogarlo. Por supuesto, Ichigo levanto una barrera que el pequeño peliazul sabia no atravesaría. Y no importaba cuanto insistiera, la negativa de algún malestar dejaba sin opciones a sus amigos para acercarse y apoyarlo. En cambio, los otros tres se preocuparon de que su amigo últimamente había mostrado indiferencia con las clases, dirigiendo casi toda su atención a eliminar hollows y cuidar de Rukia; quien cada día lo reprendía por desatender sus obligaciones.

―Visitemos a Kuchiki, me gustaría ver como esta. ―la ojigris caminaba junto a sus amigos.

―¿Crees que sea buena idea? Kurosaki no ve de buen humor. ―el ojiazul no dejaba de ver al frente.

―No lo sé, pero quiero verla. ―se llevó el dedo al mentón―Desde aquel malentendido no la he visto, y quiero asegurarme de que este bien… especialmente porque ya tiene cuatro meses de embarazo y Kurosaki se ha alejado de nosotros.

Al ver el gesto de preocupación de Orihime, Uryu suspiro profundamente antes de darle el gusto de someterse al mal trato que Ichigo les daría por ir a su casa sin invitación. Con lo que no contaban era con que había una pequeña fiesta familiar, ¿El motivo?... ya lo averiguarían.

Con algo de duda, la ojigris tocó el timbre y espero a que abrieran la puerta. Rápidamente, la pequeña Yuzu abrió y los dejo entrar. Los únicos que brincaban de alegría y cantaban eran ella e Isshin, pues Karin estaba por su lado leyendo un libro en el sillón, Ichigo tenía su ceño fruncido y viendo con vergüenza a su padre, mientras que Rukia sólo estaba sentada completamente ruborizada.

―Inoue.―se asombró― ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Rukia se levantó para abrazarla y agradecerle que apareciera en ese momento tan incómodo. Le suplico con la mirada que la sacaran de aquel loco lugar. En cuanto a Ichigo, la siguió con el pretexto de que debía atender a sus amigos, aunque Uryu sabía que le importaba un carajo. Por lo que al sonreír mucho, la ojigris se disculpó por "robarse" un momento a su amiga para poder conversar a gusto.

―¿A qué vinieron? ―Ichigo mal miraba a Uryu―

―No vinimos a verte a ti, estamos aquí por Kuchiki. ―se acomodaba sus gafas, enfatizando una grosería con el dedo.

―¡Tsk! ―una venita sobresalía en su frente.

―Lo siento, quería saber cómo estás. ―Orihime abrazaba de nuevo a Rukia―No queríamos interrumpir su reunión. ―se mostró curiosa― ¿Qué celebraban? No hay una festividad en estas fechas.

Rukia e Ichigo se miraron antes de responder. Mientras se rascaba la nuca y desviaba la mirada, se acercó a la shinigami y confeso la misma noticia de la que se enteró justo al llegar a casa: el bebé que ella espera es un niño.

― ¡Aww! ¿En verdad? ―sus ojos chispearon―Felicidades. ―la volvió a abrazar.

― ¿Eh? ―correspondió el abrazo―Gracias, Inoue.

―Kuchiki, esa es una linda noticia. ―Uryu le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

―Chad debe saber esto. ―la ojigris se emocionó tanto que saco su celular para mensajearle la noticia―Él no pudo venir porque se fue a un ensayo con su banda antes de que decidiéramos venir a verlos.

Ichigo estaba complacido al ver la reacción de sus amigos. No esperaba tanta atención y ternura por parte de Orihime, así como de Uryu, quien le prometió a Rukia tejerle linda ropa al bebé. ¿Así como se deslindaría de ambos? Lo había dicho y lo sostendría: la shinigami y el bebé se quedarían a su lado pese a todo, incluso de Renji. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que estaban tratando de llamar su atención:

―Kurosaki… ¿Han pensado en un nombre para el bebé? ―los ojos de Orihime brillaban de emoción.

― ¿Eh? ―ni siquiera ellos lo había pensado―En realidad ―se rasco la cabeza―, no.

La ojigris los reprendió por mostrarse indiferentes ante algo importante, por lo que cogió la mano de la shinigami y amenazo con ir, en ese instante, en busca de un libro con nombres de bebés. Al principio los varones se mostraron reacios, pero al notar la expresión de Rukia accedieron. La ojivioleta sonrió de lado, ocultándola con la mano al simular toser. Era claro que le emocionaba la idea de ponerle nombre a este bebé, pues al primer retoño que tuvo en sus entrañas no tuvieron oportunidad de llorarle por su nombre.

::

* * *

::

Orihime seguía abrazada al brazo de Rukia, buscando una librería para iniciar su compra, pero un ligero jalón la distrajo de su búsqueda. La ojivioleta dio un traspié al marearse por un instante, obligándola a sostenerse de una pared para recuperar el equilibrio. Además del intenso calor que hacía, Rukia aun manifestaba los malestares que cualquier humana tenia al estar embarazada:

― ¿Sientes nauseas? ―Ichigo le dio una botella con agua―Pensé que ya no tendrías molestias.

―Estoy bien―cogió la botella y dio un largo trago―, ¡Af! Tu padre me dijo que quizá estos días se pasen los malestares. Mientras tanto tengo que soportar los mareos y las náuseas.

―Sera mejor que volvamos. ―Orihime la sujetaba de la cintura.

―Estoy bien―sonrió―, no se preocupen… Ese maldito Urahara si que supo cómo arreglar este gigai para que fuera una experiencia completamente humana. ―sonrió de lado.

―Mejor esperen en allá―Uryu señalo una heladería―, nosotros iremos por el libro.

―Busquen uno que contenga nombres para ambos sexos. ―la ojigris se le acerco demasiado al ojiazul― ¿De acuerdo?

Tras asentir con miedo, ambos se encaminaron a la librería, mientras que las chicas se acomodaban en una mesa y pedían un cono grande de helado.

―Kuchiki, ¿Has sabido algo de Abarai? ―mantenía las manos sobre las rodillas.

―No.―cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa―No he querido saber nada al respecto, ni del Seireitei ni de él. Sólo de mi capitán y mi hermano. Los extraño mucho.

―Ya veo. ¿Por qué no los visitas?

―No puedo, Urahara me dijo que tengo que quedarme aquí. ―una pequeña lágrima se asomó en el rabillo de su ojo.

La ojigris había tocado una de las fibras sensibles de su amiga, así que cambio el tema para alegrarla. Comenzó por contarle las nuevas recetas que había inventado durante esos días, a las que la ojivioleta consideraba incomestibles. Poco a poco la distrajo de su tristeza, y justo a tiempo, pues los chicos habían vuelto con el libro en sus manos.

Ichigo le entrego el libro a Rukia para que lo hojeara y buscara algún nombre. Por algunos veinte minutos leyeron el significado de algunos, creando discusión entre los cuatro pues ninguno coincidía en alguno que les agradara. Por lo menos hasta que la madre pidió pluma y papel a la mesera y escribió algunos nombres.

Algunos nombres que les gustaron para niña:

***Natsuki**: Nombre compuesto: de Natsu (verano) + Tsuki (luna)Significado: Luna de verano.

***Mizuki**: Nombre compuesto: Mi, de 'mei' (belleza) + Zuki, de'tsuki' (luna) Significado: Bella luna.

***Mitsuki**: Nombre compuesto: Mi, de 'mitsu' (luz), Tsuki (luna)Significado: Luz de luna.

***Miu**: Nombre compuesto: Mi, de 'mei' (belleza) + U, de'uru' (llover, mojarse) Significado: Bella lluvia.

*****Y su favorito, **Yukiko**: Nombre compuesto: Yuki (nieve) + ko (hijo-a, niño-a, crio-a) Significado: Hija de la nieve, niña de las nieves

En cuanto a nombres para niño:

***Akira**: Significado literal: Claro, brillante, alegre Significado abstracto: Que será brillante y alegre.

***Issei**: Nombre compuesto: I, de 'ichi' (uno) + Sei (vida,vivir) Significado: Una vida, toda una vida

***Taisei**: Nombre compuesto: Tai (grande, grandeza) + Sei(estrella, astro) Significado: Estrella mayor, gran estrella

***Taiyo**: Significado: El Sol, Sistema Solar Significado abstracto: Que será grande y brillante como el sol

***Yusuke**: Nombre compuesto: Yu (amabilidad, ternura, bondad) +Suke (ayuda) Significado: amabilidad y protección, amable y protector

*****Y su favorito, **Neo**: Ne de 'nii (nuevo)+ o (vida) Significado: nueva vida, recién nacido, algo nuevo = 'Neo' o 'Niio'son

―Listo,no me importa si no te agradan. ―dejo la pluma mientras le dedicaba una mirada burlona a Ichigo.

― ¡Tsk! Siempre haces tu voluntad. ¿Por qué elegiste estos nombres? ―cogió el papel y leyó detenidamente cada uno.

Su rostro se ilumino al ver el significado de cada uno de ellos. Comprendió porqué Rukia eligió esos, resaltando sus favoritos con caritas de Chappys a su alrededor. Por vez primera ignoro los horrendos dibujos de la ojivioleta y le dedico una tierna sonrisa. Estaba de acuerdo con las elecciones que la mujer que ama había elegido.

::

* * *

::

En una bifurcación los amigos se separaron, dejando solos a Rukia e Ichigo. Iban en completo silencio, como si esperasen que el otro hablara, pero no ocurría. Yendo contra su orgullo, la ojivioleta profirió una palabra a la par que el pelinaranja:

―Lo siento, habla tu primero. ―evadió la mirada y cruzo las manos en su nuca.

―Ichigo…―abrazaba con fuerza el libro, con la hoja de papel entre sus páginas―… ¿Te gustaría que fuese niño o niña?

Se sonrojo tanto que cubrió la mitad de su rostro tras el libro, pues no quería que él la viera vulnerable. Aun así, espero algunos segundos, que parecieron minutos, a que hablase y respondiera, pero en su lugar lo vio detener su andar repentinamente.

― ¿Hum? ―parpadeo.

Bajo la cabeza, sonrió de lado y le hizo una seña a Rukia para que se le acercara. Al obedecer la chica, Ichigo la abrazo con fuerza, y le contesto que sería lindo que fuera niña, pues de ese modo se parecería a ella: ojos preciosos, cabello hermoso, piel suave y nívea, mal genio y linda cara.

―Tonto…―aferro sus manos en su chamarra.

― ¿Y a ti? ―la tomo del mentón― ¿Niño o niña?

― ¿Eh? ―oculto su cara en el pecho de él.

Casi inaudiblemente declaro que le encantaba la idea de que fuera niño. Por un mili segundo olvido la posibilidad de que el bebé podría parecerse a Renji, pues aún estaba en duda quien era el padre biológico. Por una fracción de segundos imagino a ese pequeño niño crecer y ser tan fuerte como Ichigo, pero la realidad se encargó de hacerla abandonar la ciudad de los sueños y anhelos cuando una vocecilla burlona dentro de su cabeza la hizo reaccionar: _"Puede ser de Renji"_ Súbitamente se apartó de Ichigo y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban.

―Rukia―la sujeto de los hombros.

― ¡Tsk! ―rechino los dientes, apartando su mano lentamente―Ichigo, dejemos este tema en paz, por favor…

―Tranquila, olvidemos todo por hoy. ―comprendió porque lo decía.

Lo que menos quería era amargarse el día con una dolorosa verdad, así que la cogió de la mano y la hizo caminar hasta la clínica. Y al estar frente a la casa, notaron que una luz seguía encendida, por lo que prefirió llevarla hasta la habitación donde se quedaba hasta que la hicieron dormir en la misma habitación que Ichigo.

Entraron sigilosamente, pues lo que menos quería Ichigo era encontrarse con las ridiculeces de su padre o los regaños de su hermana Yuzu. Así que, a hurtadillas la invito a entrar a la habitación, y cerrando el pestillo tras de si, Ichigo la abrazo y le dio un dulce beso. Al principio Rukia opuso resistencia, ya que sus ánimos estaban algo cabizbajos, por lo menos hasta que el ojiambar comenzó a deslizar su suéter por sus hombros.

―Ichigo… espera… no podemos… hacerlo…―ladeaba la cabeza, exponiendo su cuello para recibir los besos de su amante.

― ¿Por qué no? ―le besaba los hombros, el cuello, las orejas, la mejilla y sus labios. ― ¿Tienes miedo? ―su voz era un susurro.

―Un poco… ―alzo los brazos para que le quitara el vestido.

― ¿Por el bebé? ―acaricio su cuerpo hasta llegar al cierre y abrirlo para deshacerse de esa prenda que lo apartaba de su tersa piel.

―Sí.

―No te preocupes. ―aventó el vestido.

Las caricias y los besos de Ichigo hacían que Rukia se estremeciera como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Lo recordaba tal cual había ocurrido las cosas. Cada caricia, cada beso, cada gemido y gota de sudor deseaba revivirlo una y otra vez, sin importarle nada. Lo deseaba, por eso lo sujeto con fuerza del cuello para besarlo lascivamente e introducirle la lengua en busca de la suya.

Instantáneamente, el ojiamabar la sujeto del trasero para cargarla y hacerla abrazarlo con ambas piernas por la cintura, aprisionándola contra la pared. Adoraba friccionar su lengua con la de ella, pero lo que más le urgía era despojarla de sus lindas pantaletas de encaje blanco y ese coqueto sostén casi traslucido que le permitía ver sus suaves y excitadas aureolas.

―No vayas a romperme este juego de ropa interior. ―tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

―De acuerdo. ―sin dejar de besarla, consiguió dejarla en su exquisita desnudez.

― ¿Qué, piensas quedarte así? ―su sonrisa fue tan sensual que el ojiamabar no resistió carcajear un poco antes de lanzarla contra la cama.

―No me provoques. ―al mismo tiempo arrojaba su playera a una esquina.

La ojivioleta sonrió complacida, gateo hasta él para ayudarlo a quitarse los pantalones. Mientras desabrochaba el cinturón, besaba y lamia el bien trabajado abdomen de su amante, pero no fue hasta que bajo la bragueta y bajo el pantalón –junto al bóxer- que ella se aferró más a él.

―Rukia…―sintió un escalofrió― ¿Qué… haces? ¡Hah! ―se le fue la fuerza de voluntad.

Parecía que degustaba una paleta, pues sostenía la virilidad del ojiambar con su pequeña mano mientras lamia lo largo del mismo hasta colocarlo entre sus labios. Era suave y provocativa. Estaba logrando que se estremeciera, siendo que nunca habían tenido sexo oral. Sin detenerse, lo cubrió completamente con la boca para lamerlo, besarlo y succionarlo, mientras acariciaba sus musculosos muslos, su bien trabajado abdomen y su firme trasero.

― ¡Hah, Rukia! ―alzo la cabeza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. ― ¡Hah! ―acariciabala suave cabellera de su amante, pues intensifico la rapidez con la que lo estimulaba.

Eventualmente ella alzaba la mirada para complacerse al verlo excitado. Ni ella se había imaginado hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

― ¡Hah! ―estaba realmente excitado. Podía sentir como gradualmente bajaba la intensidad y acariciaba la longitud de su virilidad con la lengua hasta llegara la punta, a la que frotaba en toda su erótica forma. ― ¡Hah! ―abruptamente la aparto, dándole la espalda.

― ¿Hice algo mal? ―se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano.

―No… sólo que… ―al verla sobre su hombro, se avergonzó de sentir que se vendría sobre ella.

― ¿Ichigo? ―seguía hincada sobre la cama.

―Rukia…―rudamente la recostó y elevo sus torneadas piernas.

― ¿Ichigo, qué haces? ¡mm! ―arqueo la espalda al sentir sus habilidosos dedos en su pequeño clítoris―Espera, Ichigo… ¡hah!

No le hizo caso, seguía estimulándola hasta lograr que lubricara lo suficiente para seguir satisfaciendo su deseo sexual. Desecho la idea de excitarla con sus dedos, así que prefirió degustarse al juguetear con su lengua por el contorno de su rosada feminidad, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el abdomen, sus senos, sus muslos y elevaba su cadera con una almohada. Y tras ver como ardían sus mejillas, empezó a lamer el clítoris, recreando pequeños círculos, con la punta de la lengua, provocándola a gemir; después lamió sus labios vaginales hasta explorar aquel interior con su lengua.

― ¡Hah, Ichi…! ―sus gemidos eran la prueba de la perfecta estimulación que ese hombre le regalaba.

Cuando Rukia estaba por dejarse ir, Ichigo se detuvo para observarla satisfecho. Ella estaba más que bien lubricada para seguir con su encuentro sexual.

― ¡Uff! ―tenia los brazos extendidos a sus costados.

―Te ves hermosa así. ―gateaba sobre ella, colocándose entre sus piernas.

―Ichigo…―cogió su cara entre sus manos para acercarlo y besarlo― ¡Hah! ―sin separar sus labios, gimió al sentir la ruda penetración. ― ¡Hah! ―seguía sobre la almohada, por lo que las embestidas de su amante eran más profundas.

Ichigo se recargo por completo sobre el delicado cuerpo de su amante, hundiendo su rostro en su hombro y recargándose en los antebrazos para poder penetrarla con un vaivén feroz.

― ¡Hah!

― ¡Hah! ―enterraba sus uñas en la musculosa espalda de Ichigo.

Al alzarle una pierna para que lo abrazara por la cintura, el ojiambar se olvidó por un segundo que ella estaba embarazada, por eso no dejo de embestirla con más pasión, con más deseo. Cientos de perlas liquidas rodaban por cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, delineando el momento de placer del que gozaban. Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, las sábanas yacían en el piso y la luz de la luna los iluminaba.

― ¡Hah!

― ¡Hah! ―le besaba sus senos, succionaba, lamia y mordisqueaba sus aureolas.

En el momento oportuno, la ojivioleta se aferró más a él. Los subibajas eran más erráticos, al igual que los gemidos. Él se apartó para poder ver contonearse, de arriba abajo, los senos de aquella mujer y ver su expresión al regalarle un orgasmo.

― ¡Hah, Ichi… Hah! ―alzo una mano, haciéndola puño al no encontrar que estrangular entre los dedos― ¡hahh! ―en fracción de segundos Rukia comprimió la virilidad de Ichigo en el más placentero éxtasis.

―¡Hahh! ―cerro con fuerza los ojos, mientras se dejaba ir dentro de ella.

Tras jadear un poco, Ichigo se recostó sobre el pecho de Rukia, quien apenas y podía resguardar aire, pues el peso de su amante y el placer previo la dejaron exhausta. Entre suspiros, acariciaba su aun ceñida cintura, su brazo y su hombro. Una sonrisa enmarcaba su satisfacción por hacerla suya una vez más.

―Ichigo…―aun no recuperaba el aire.

― ¿Mm? ―alzo la mirada.

―Se honesto conmigo. ―sonaba seria.

Esas palabras llamaron su atención. ¿Por qué hablaba de esa forma?

―Dime.―se colocó de lado, recargándose sobre su antebrazo para poder verla.

― ¿Aun te gustare cuando cambie? ―estaba ruborizada, y mientras le hablaba tocaba su vientre.

Ichigo comenzó a reír, provocando un puchero de la ojivioleta. Al calmarse la miro a los ojos, sujetándola del mentón, para responderle que esperaba ansioso verla con su pancita crecida. Al besarla, entrelazo su mano a la de ella para dibujar sobre su vientre, le susurro que siempre seria la mujer más hermosa, sobre todo la más apetitosa sexualmente.

Eso la hizo sonrojarse aún más, y cubriendo su cara con ambas manos le cuestiono lo último. ¿Cómo seguiría siendo sexualmente atractiva para él?, si ya había visto mujeres humanas con su embarazo avanzado y estaban realmente redonditas de la pancita.

― ¡Ey! ―entre risas le quito las manos de su cara― ¿Tantos mangas que has leído para adecuarte al mundo de los vivos y nunca te diste el tiempo de leer sobre ese tema?

― ¡Tsk! ―evadió la mirada

―Rukia…―se acercó a su oído―… dicen que el sexo es más placentero cuando la mujer esta embarazada.

― ¡Estás loco! ―lo aparto con ambas manos―No te creo, sólo lo dices para seguir acostándote conmigo. ―se cubrió los senos e inflo las mejillas.

―Es verdad. ―le sonreía dulcemente.

El resto de la noche siguieron discutiendo sobre el tema, hasta que logro convencerla tras mostrarle los folletos que tenían en la clínica. Rukia estaba nerviosa y fascinada por tanta información. Le era obvio que Ichigo deseaba seguir teniendo relaciones con ella, pero al leer los beneficios para la madre y el bebé, la ojivioleta sonrió aprobatoriamente el apetito sexual que no podía contener.

::

* * *

::

Durante las noches de las siguientes semanas, ambos se escabullían de sus ocupaciones para encontrarse y disfrutarse. Reían y recordaban sus primeros encuentros sexuales, incluyendo su primera cita fallida:

―Lo lamento, amor. ―entrelazo su mano con la de ella.

― ¿Por qué? ―estaba recargada sobre su pecho― ¿Por nuestra primera cita? ―carcajeo un poco.

―Deja de burlarte… pero sí, lamento no haberte cortejado más. Mereces que te trate con más ternura… bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero. ―recordó las palabras que alguna vez Uryu le dijo.

―Ya veo… ―lo abrazo, aun bajo las sábanas.

―Rukia… salgamos mañana. ―acariciaba su espalda.

La ojivioleta parpadeo sorprendida. _"Pero… pensaran mal de él si lo ven conmigo"_, cavilaba mientras tocaba su vientre ligeramente abultado, y reprimiendo un suspiro le negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Por qué no? ―la abrazo con más fuerza.

―No quiero que piensen mal de un chico que aún está en preparatoria.

― ¡Tsk! No seas tonta, ya se lo he dicho a mis amigos antes… ―le dio un beso en la frente―No me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí. Los demás no viven mi vida, no saben lo que me gusta o no hacer, así que no te preocupes por estupideces.

Rukia abrió completamente los ojos antes de entrecerrarlos para liberar algunas lágrimas. Estaba feliz de tener a ese hombre a su lado, de hecho se preguntaba porque al principio de todo quería alejarlo de su vida y la de su bebé. _"¿En qué instante cambie de parecer?"_, sonreía mientras Ichigo introducía su lengua en su boca. Esa noche seria larga.

::

* * *

::

― ¿A dónde vamos a ir? ―se miraba al espejo, atenta a ver si su vientre se notabacon ese vestido morado y un ligero suéter blanco.

―Es una sorpresa. ―la veía de reojo. Noto que estaba preocupada por que no se notara su embarazo―Tranquila, de todos modos aún no se te nota con la ropa.

Sonrió dudosa, por lo menos hasta que se despidieron de Yuzu, quien le dijo que se veía hermosa con ese vestido:

― ¿Hum? ¿Pasa algo?

―Ya quiero que se te note la pancita. ―Yuzu inflo sus mejillas, creando una boquita de pato.

―Todo a su tiempo, ya se le notara. ―Karin hablaba con la boca llena―Así que deja de molestarla.

Después de esas semanas, Karin ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de ser tía a temprana edad, al igual que su hermano al ser padre.

―Que les vaya bien. ―los despedía con un ademan de mano.

―Diviértanse.―Yuzu los despedía desde el umbral.

Al caminar por las calles, Rukia se sentía algo incomoda y tonta. Por un momento sentía que estaba fuera de lugar, pues ya extrañaba la Sociedad de Almas, sus misiones, a su hermano, a su capitán y a sus colegas. Sin embargo, la felicidad de estar con el hombre que ama la calmaba un poco. Por supuesto, Ichigo se dio cuenta de su expresión, así que cuidadosamente le cogió la mano para entrelazarla con la suya y caminar como lo que eran: una pareja de enamorados.

―Todo mundo nos está viendo. ―miraba para todos lados.

―Ya te lo dije, me importa un carajo lo que piensen de mí. ―la miro de reojo y le sonrió.

La timidez la hizo sentir que duraron horas caminando, cuando sólo llevaban algunos minutos. Por lo que sintió alivio al ver que llegaban a su destino: un acuario. Rukia veía sorprendida ese enorme lugar, cuya entrada simulaba la boca abierta de una ballena azul.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―sus ojos destellaban de emoción.

―Tontita,es un acuario.

― ¿Y eso qué es?

Al mirarla con pesar, la jalo para ir dentro del lugar. Al principio ella se asustó al ver las paredes de cristal con diversos peces, corales, tiburones, esponjas de mar y otras criaturas marinas. Pero al ver un lindo pez payaso,Rukia se acercó, hasta donde pudo, al cristal para admirarlo. Parecía niña pequeña jalando a Ichigo de la manga de su chaqueta a un lado para otro; incluso le pidió que le comprara un peluche de Chappy disfrazado de sirenita:

― ¿Para qué quieres esa horrenda cosa? ―le recordaba el alma artificial de Rukia.

― ¡No es horrendo! Además…―observo detenidamente el peluche―… todas mis cosas se quedaron en mi casa. ―su mirada eran nostálgica.

Se sentido mal por haberla molestado sin percatarse que realmente extrañaba su hogar, así que inmediatamente le arrebato el peluche de las manos para pagarlo; demorándose un poco, pues le pidió a la señorita que lo envolviera en una caja de regalo.

―Toma, aquí está tu Chappy sirena. ―se rascaba la nuca y evadía la mirada mientras le entregaba la caja adornada con un lindo moño morado.

―Ichigo…―sus ojos estaban aguosos, pero abrazo con fuerza la caja entre sus brazos―Gracias.

Tras dedicarle una tierna mirada, Ichigo la cogió de la mano para sacarla del acuario y llevarla a otro sitio.

::

* * *

::

Mientras tanto, Isshin aprovecho para ir de nuevo con Urahara y Yoruichi. Estabapreocupado por averiguar que las cosas en el Seireitei se mantuvieran como hasta ahora.

― ¡Ey, ey! No te apures, la hermosa Yoruichi está allá y por el momento no ha reportado nada fuera de lo normal.

― ¿Qué hay con la capitana Soi Fong? ―cruzo los brazos― ¿Aun insististe en que tiene la razón con respecto al bebé de Rukia?

―Sí, y pese a las palabras de Yoruichi, la capitana sigue sigilosamente noticias que le llegan al capitán Ukitake y Kuchiki.

―Es verdad, rara la vez la pequeña Rukia se contacta con su hermano y su capitán.

―Por cierto ―exhalo humo de la boca―, ¿Ambos se encuentran bien? ―su mirada era penetrante.

―Sí.

Su charla se vio interrumpida por el llanto de Ururu, quien se refugió en los brazos de Urahara tras huir de los golpes que Jinta le propino por no haber limpiado a tiempo el almacén. Y pese a la reprimenda de Tessai, el pequeño pelirrojo no dejaba de patalear y amenazar con el puño a la pequeña pelinegra. Y aun así, la seriedad de Isshin no se despejo de todo, era muy claro que no dejaría de estar preocupado hasta que el peligro hubiese pasado.

―Bien, tengo que irme. ―camino hacia la salida―Avísame si hay alguna novedad. ―se despidió con un ademan de mano.

―Tenlo por seguro. ―un destello en sus ojos enfatizaban sus palabras.

Aun no planeaba regresar a casa, pues no quería que Ichigo lo viera preocupado, así que decidió dar una vuelta por varios sitios y despejar su mente. Con lo que no contó fue precisamente a quienes evitaba los vio al otro lado de la calle. Su hijo y la pequeña shinigami iban de la mano, caminando con tranquilidad y viendo aparadores mientras ella él sostenía una caja de regalo. Isshin se quedó observándolos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y contemplando la hermosa imagen que hacían ese par.

Pensó que no lo verían, pero Rukia fue quien volteo directo hacia donde estaba parado. Para ocultar su inquietud, corrió directo a Ichigo para golpearlo con un puntapié en las costillas.

― ¡Hiiijooo! ―en pleno vuelo, el pelinaranja se hizo a un lado, dejando que su padre se estrellara contra una pared, tirando los cubos de basura que estaban cerca.

― ¡Tsk! Maldito viejo, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ―lo cogió del cuello de la camisa.

―Hijo mío, me da tanto gusto ver que tomas enserio tu papel como padre de familia. ―dos cascadas de lágrimas chorreaban de sus ojos― ¡Ah, Masaki, nuestro hijo es todo un hombre!

― ¡Ahhh! ―le dio un puñetazo en la coronilla― ¡Cállate maldito viejo, todos te escucharan!

―Ichigo, ¿Acaso te avergüenza que todo el mundo sepa que esta hermosa señorita será la madre de tu hijo? ―no dejaba de llorar ni de sonreír.

La gente que caminaba no dejaba de verlos, por lo que Ichigo lo fulmino con la mirada y lo obligo a ir con ellos a un sitio más discreto. Mientras tanto, Rukia no dejaba de sorprenderse ante la discreción de Ichigo por resguardar su reputación, y no porque le avergonzara, sino por cuidar de todo lo que le importaba además de él mismo.

― ¡Tsk! ―lo lanzo contra una banca del parque― ¿Qué haces por aquí? ―le piso la espalda al verlo caer a la tierra― ¿Quién esta con mis hermanas?

―Ellas están bien. ―intentaba levantarse.

―Señor, ¿Vio a Urahara? ―Rukia se agacho para verlo a la cara.

Ante esa pregunta el semblante del pelinaranja cambio, y tras retirar el pie de la espalda de su padre presto atención a la conversación. Y al incorporarse, Isshin se mostró serio y le contó sólo lo que necesitaba saber.

―Ya veo. ―ya se mostraba más segura.

―Veo que no te afecta como antes. ―Isshin la vio detenidamente.

―No, ya no permitiré que mi orgullo y mi confianza se vean afectados.

―Me alegra oír eso. ―se sacudió el polvo―Nos vemos. ―les dio la espalda, despidiéndose con la mano en el aire.

― ¡Ey, viejo! ―el gesto de Ichigo era gracioso para estar enfadado.

―Los veo en casa. ―sin más, Isshin se retiró y dejo a los tortolitos divertirse un poco más a solas.

Ambos lo observaron hasta que se mezcló entre la gente, perdiéndolo de vista. Rukia se sorprendió al sentir la cálida mano de Ichigo sosteniéndola y jalándola. Una extraña sensación la invadía, los nervios la traicionaban, sus manos sudaban y sus mejillas se mantenían carmesí. Su única salvación era cubrir su rostro con su mano envuelta con el puño de su suéter.

― ¿Hum? ―la veía de reojo― ¿Qué haces?

―Nada.―evadía la mirada― ¿A dónde me llevas?

―Sigue caminando.

Sólo hizo un gesto de disgusto e inconformidad, pues sabía que no le diría a donde la llevaba. Así que simplemente se dejó guiar hasta aquel desconocido destino.

―Está obscureciendo. ―estaba molesta e incómoda.

―Deja de quejarte, además… ―se detuvo, haciendo que ella chocara contra su espalda―¿Acaso no ves por dónde vas? ―la miro sobre su hombro.

― ¡Tsk! Tonto, te detuviste de repente. ―mientras se sobaba la nariz, miro hacia adelante y noto que estaban en un parque, al igual que varias parejitas.

Sin previo aviso, fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo nocturno. Rukia abrió tanto como pudo sus ojos ante tal espectáculo.

― ¿Te gusta? ―Miraba las flores chispeantes del cielo.

―Ichigo… nunca… nunca había visto algo igual. ―sus pupilas se dilataron.

De pronto, un cálido abrazo la sorprendió por la espalda. Ichigo recargo su mentón en su coronilla, mientras la abrazaba y despacio llevaba una mano hasta el pequeño bultito que era su vientre. La mayoría de las parejitas se abrazaban, algunos recostados en el césped y uno que otra besándose cuando la obscuridad les regalaba un poco de privacidad.

El corazón de la shinigami comenzó a palpitar cada vez más fuerte, quedándose estática ante el significado que ese sitio y el momento conllevaban. _"Deseo fervientemente ver al hollow de Ichigo… deseo verlo…"_, y como si el ojiambar adivinara sus pensamientos le susurro al odio que también deseaba que viera a su hollow.

* * *

**Autora:ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Gracias por seguir leyendo mi Fic *Historia sin fines de lucro*  
Lamento no responder todos los reviews u.u  
Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)  
Los personajes son propiedad de Kubo Tite**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: El mundo de los vivos**

Posteriormente de aquella noche, en la que Renji volvió a la Sociedad de Almas y Rukia tuvo la noticia de que su bebé no estaba en peligro, los días y las semanas transcurrieron sin novedad alguna, hasta llegar al inicio del tercer trimestre del embarazo, en pleno otoño. Todo marchaba bien, incluso Urahara creo un gigai más elaborado, con el que Rukia podía manifestar los mismos síntomas físicos y fisiológicos que una humana embarazada.

― ¡Vaya, vaya! Nunca creí ver a la señorita Rukia embarazada. ―Urahara golpeaba su rodilla.

― ¡Tsk! Cállate Urahara, mejor dime si este gigai en verdad no me causara problemas. ―se quitó un zapato para arrojárselo.

―Señorita Kuchiki, ¿Cuándo le he fallado? ―el golpe le dejo una marca roja en medio del rostro.

―Pues…―lo veía con duda mientras una gota caía sobre su frente.

En medio de la discusión, Orihime entro a la tienda para ver a Rukia con su nuevo gigai. En cuanto la vio se emocionó y corrió a abrazarla; sus ojos destellaban al ver que la pancita ya se notaba. Sus gritos y risas atrajeron la atención de Uryu, Chad e Ichigo, quienes aguardaban en la calle:

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―el ojiazul entro primero.

― ¡Awww! ―abrazaba la panista de la ojivioleta― ¡Te ves hermosa así, Kuchiki!

― ¡Afff! ―se encorvo al ver a Orihime de ese modo― ¡Hum! Kuchiki… ―se sonrojo―Te vez… te ves muy linda así.

― ¿Eh? Gracias… ―se ruborizo.

Chad sólo levanto el pulgar, pues nunca ha sido de muchas palabras. En cambio Ichigo, al entrar, enmudeció al ver a la mujer que ama en su imagen más hermosa. Lentamente se le acerco, sin dejar de verla de pies a cabeza y sonreír como un tonto. _"Es… es tan pequeña, tan frágil, sin embargo… se ve… se ve preciosa."_ Al tenerla frente a él, no resistió arrodillarse y recargar su mejilla en la pancita de la ojivioleta. Orihime fue a lado de Uryu y Chad para admirar a la parejita.

―I…Ichigo… ya basta ―miraba de reojo a los presentes―Me estas avergonzando.

―Un minuto más, por favor, un minuto más. ―quería sentir la calidez de aquella vida que ella cuidaba.

Un extraño comportamiento en Ichigo, pues nunca permitió que alguien viera su vulnerabilidad. Por ese instante, el mundo se detuvo, el mundo fue suyo y de ella. Mientras tanto, Yoruichi los veía desde un árbol, esperando que en verdad no saliera nada mal, recordando su última visita al Seireitei:

_"―Soi fong… ¿Cuánto sin verte?_

_―Yoruichi ―sus ojos brillaron―Es cierto, me hará admitir que la eche de menos, pero eso no cambiara el hecho de que aún estoy pendiente del producto que la oficial Kuchiki resguarda._

_― ¡Jajaja! No has cambiado en nada… ¿Qué te motiva seguir tras de ella?_

_―Yoruichi… ―sonrió engreídamente―Envié a uno de mis hombres al mundo de los vivos y me informo el secreto del cual Kuchiki no quiere saber nada._

_―Soi fong ―negaba con el dedo índice―Soi fong… ¿Estas segura que escucho la información correcta?_

_― ¡Tsk! No trates de confundirme… la conozco muy bien para saber cuándo oculta algo._

_―Precisamente por eso ―sonrió satisfecha―, sabía que enviarías a alguien… por eso nos aseguramos de sabotear la información"_

Lo único que logró en ese entonces fue enfurecer más a la capitana de la segunda división, además de ganar un poco de tiempo. Por lo menos hasta asegurarse de que no existan riesgos que pongan en peligro a Rukia y a Ichigo.

― ¡Ey, Yoruichi, ven a ver a Kuchiki! ―Orihime agitaba la mano.

― ¡Ufff! No amargare este momento, por ahora. ―la felina bajo de un salto y se acercó a la pelinegra para felicitarla por la salud del bebé.

::

* * *

::

¿Qué podía salir mal? Lo único que seguía torturando a Rukia era el secreto que aún mantenían Isshin, Urahara y Yoruichi… ¿Además de ellos, habría alguien más que supiera la verdad? Por eso se concentró en ocultar su preocupación y su ya desgastada conciencia estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano desearía averiguar la verdad sobre quien es el verdadero padre de su bebé. Pero, por el momento guardaría las apariencias y disfrutaría de la compañía de sus amigos y del amor de su vida.

― ¡Vayamos a beber algo! ―Yoruichi ya estaba en su forma humana.

― ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Rukia no puede beber! ―una venita resaltaba de la frente de Ichigo.

―Relájate, ella no beberá, sólo nosotros.

―No te preocupes Kurosaki ―Orihime le sonreía mientras abrazaba a la ojivioleta―,me encargare de que no beba nada que le haga daño.

―Me parece buena idea, tiene mucho tiempo que no nos divertimos. Además, los hollows me están volviendo loco. ―Uryu se daba golpecitos en el hombro―Y todo por culpa tuya Kurosaki.

―Maldito―balbuceo―sabes que debo cuidar a Rukia y a mi… ―se calló al no poder terminar la frase con satisfacción.

Al darse cuenta de que ese comentario echaría a perder el ánimo de todos, Chad intervino al cargar al ojiambar mientras alegaba que conocía un buen lugar donde todos podrían beber y Rukia podría comer algo sano. Así que los llevo aun restaurant-bar, al que rápidamente la morena se dirigió para pedir bebidas alcohólicas que ni siquiera conocía. Por otro lado, Chad los guio hasta una mesa semicircular y pidió el menú.

Ichigoy Rukia estaban algo incomodos, pues no era lo suyo salir en grupo y divertirse de esa manera. Especialmente con Urahara riendo como loco y siguiendo los pasos de Yoruichi al embriagarse con todas la bebidas que podían ofrecerles los baristas.

―Kuchiki, el pay con helado es delicioso. ―el grandulón le extendió el menú, mostrándole la imagen del postre.

― ¿Hum? Nunca lo he probado―sus ojitos brillaron, y llevándose el dedo a la boca miro al pelinaranja―En verdad se ve rico.

Ichigo comprendió aquella miradita: Rukia tenía otro de sus "antojos", por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que complacerla. Eso lo remonto a todos aquellos encuentros sexuales que tuvieron a lo largo de aquellos meses:

_"― ¡Hah!_

_― ¿Estas bien? ―aun así no dejaba de penetrarla, con más suavidad de lo habitual._

_― ¡Hah, sí, hah! ―su cadera estaba sobre una almohada, e Ichigo arrodillado frente a ella._

_― ¡Hah!_

_― ¡Hah! Ichigo…―suspiraba, sus manos enmarcaban su rostro y su cabello mojado estaba enmarañado._

_―Admito que… esto se siente bien…¡hah! ―la sujetaba con suavidad de la cintura, y ocasionalmente besaba la pancita de su amante._

_― ¡mmm! Sí… aunque… ¡hah! extraño como me hacías el amor. ―sus ojos entreabiertos la hacían ver sensual― ¿Aun así te gusta estar conmigo?_

_―Nunca dejaras de fascinarme. ―sabía que sus senos estaban sensibles, así que cuidadosamente los acaricio, los beso y los lamio, provocándole a la ojivioleta estremecimientos y gemidos de placer."_

― ¡Kurosaki!

Un grito lo saco de sus eróticos recuerdos. Era Uryu quien lo veía exasperado, pues la mesera ya había tomado el pedido de todos:

―Lo siento. ―se tapó la nariz con una servilleta―Yo… quiero lo mismo que ella. ―miro a Rukia.

― ¿Hum? ―lo veía extrañada.

― ¿No sabes que pidió verdad? ―Orihime lo veía apenada―Sólo pidió cosas dulces.

― ¡No debes comer pura azúcar, puede hacerte daño! ―rápidamente reprendió a la ojivioleta.

― ¡Tsk! ―cruzo los brazos― ¡No me digas que hacer o no! ―le enseño la lengua―Además, tu padre me dijo que por un día podía comer lo que quisiera.

―¡Pero no en exceso!

Al ver su típica discusión sin fin, Chad le confirmo el pedido de Ichigo a la señorita. Los demás comensales no dejaban de observarlos, pues sus gritos se oían por todo el lugar. Y claro, no podía faltar Yoruichi y Urahara, ambos con las mejillas rojas y sumamente sonrientes. El barista miraba sorprendido todas las botellas vacías que ese par habían consumido.

― ¡jajaja! ―no soltaba una botella de vodka―Estas bebidas del mundo de los vivos son deliciosas.

― ¡Tsk! ―una venita estaba por reventarle de la frente― ¿¡Estás loca!? ―Ichigo le arrebato la botella.

― ¡Ey, ey! Nosotros ya nos íbamos de todos modos―Urahara le quito la botella al ojiambar―, así que no te enfades Kurosaki. Vámonos Yoruichi, le diré a Tessai que busque el mejor sake para nosotros.

― ¡Kanpai! ―la morena grito mientras iban hacia la salida.

Los cinco se quedaron mudos ante el pequeño show que ese par había hecho, incluso los comensales se mostraron absortos, pues extrañamente no les molesto o incomodo el espectáculo. Al contrario, algunas personas rieron ante lo cómico de la situación. Aunque Rukia, Uryu e Ichigo no pensaban lo mismo, pues a Orihime y Chad no es importo en lo más mínimo.

::

* * *

::

Iba en camino a la capitanía en respuesta al llamado que recibió esa tarde. Pensaba que era como cualquier otro día en el que su capitán le solicitaría realizar los papeleos pendientes o notificarle de alguna misión. Pero esa noche sería distinto.

―Adelante.―le daba la espalda a la puerta.

―Capitán, ¿Me llamo?

―Ten.―se volvió hacia a él para darle un papel.

Al leer aquella misión sus pupilas se dilataron y sus manos temblaron. No podía creer que le pidiera eso, aunque de alguna forma le agradaba la idea:

― ¿Por qué quiere que vaya?

―Es obvio, quiero que veas su estado de salud y cuides de ella hasta que nazca el bebé. He odio por Yoruichi que está en los últimos meses.

―Pero…

―Renji.―le volvió a dar la espalda―Te diré algo de lo que acabo de enterarme. Al igual que el capitán Ukitake, sé quién de ustedes es el padre biológico del bebé que mi hermana espera.

―Yo…―arrugo el papel entre sus manos.

―No tengo intención alguna de decírtelo, pues eso le corresponde a mi hermana en caso de que cambie de opinión y quiera saber. Aunque… dado el historial, quizá hayas deducido algo. ―lo miro sobre su hombro―Muy bien, eso es todo. No lo olvides, tu misión es sólo ir a ver como se encuentra y acompañarla hasta el término de su embarazo, nada más.

―Sí capitán.

Renji se retiró de la capitanía aun con la mente en blanco y el corazón apenas palpitante. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a quienes pasaban a su lado, a menos que fueran una persona sumamente despistada como Hanataro:

― ¡Ahhh! ―estaba tendido en el suelo.

― ¡Tsk! Mocoso, ¿Acaso no ves por dónde caminas? ―le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

―Lo siento mucho Teniente Abarai. ―inclino la cabeza―Es que estoy muy emocionado que iba corriendo a buscarlo.

― ¿Para qué me necesitas?

―Pues, mi capitana me dio esto. ―le extendió la mano con un papel similar al que Byakuya le había dado.

Al leerlo, abrió de par en par los ojos. La capitana Unohana había conseguido el permiso del Comandante Yamamoto para que Hanataro fuera con él al mundo de los vivos y cuidase de Rukia; aunque Renji especulo que posiblemente sería una forma "amistosa" de estar al pendiente del bebé y de que Yoruichi no les mintió durante esos siete meses.

Sonrió de lado, resignado a ir con ese pelinegro atolondrado. Además de que era buena idea, ya que sería la parte neutral que relajaría el ambiente cuando llegasen ala tienda Urahara.

― ¡Ok! ―le revolvió el cabello―Mañana temprano nos vamos al mundo de los vivos.

―Sí.―la emoción se veía en sus ojos―Tengo muchas ganas de ver a la señorita Rukia… ―se sonrojo y jugueteaba con sus dedos―…pues, con su pancita.

Hanataro seguía hablando, pero Renji no lo oía pues al pensar en aquella mujer lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue verla en un estado completamente distinto. Se preocupaba de perder el control y reclamar lo que anhelaba que fuera suyo: a esa mujer y su hijo. ¿Pero cómo? Si se había prometido buscar la felicidad a su debido tiempo.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ―el pelinegro lo veía curioso.

―No es nada, nos vemos mañana.

Simplemente se alejó, agitando la mano para despedirse, dejando atrás a un chico entusiasmado por ver a su amiga. Y sin importar cuanto caminara, alejándose de todos, Renji tenía que desahogarse antes de tenerla cara a cara. _"Es como aquella vez"_, recordaba la ocasión que se separaron cuando ella fue adoptada por los Kuchiki, y durante más de cuarenta años no se vieron.

Empuño su espada y comenzó a practicar un poco de kendo, con la intención de liberar su cuerpo de tensión, su mente de recuerdos y vaciar su corazón de sentimientos enterrados.

::

* * *

::

Después de que Yoruichi y Urahara se retiraron los cuatro amigos disfrutaron de una agradable tarde, tanto que la noche los alcanzo y decidieron caminar un poco por las calles principales de tiendas y dulcerías. Incluso se toparon con Mizuiro y Keigo, quienes apenas se enterarían de que Rukia no se había ido de Karakura, y no sólo eso, también de que esta embarazada:

― ¡IIIchigooo! ―corrió como siempre hacia el ojiambar, pero un puño en su cara lo detuvo.

―Deja de hacer eso, pareces desquiciado.

―Ichigo, ¿Qué haces… ―se quedó viendo a Rukia, asimilando que sus ojos no le mentían―Pero… pero si eres la pequeña Kuchiki. ―la veía de arriba abajo, realmente sorprendido.

― ¿¡La hermosa Kuchiki!? ―Keigo se incorporó enseguida para verla.

Estaba por intentar abrazarla cuando noto que algo había cambiado drásticamente en ella.

― ¡Hermosa Kuchikiii!... ¿¡Estas embarazada!? ―la veía al igual que a Ichigo―¿¡No me digas que estas embarazada de este idiota!?... ¿¡Por qué Dios mío, porqué!? ―corría dramáticamente en círculos.

―Cállate de una vez, todos te están mirando. ―Mizuiro lo veía con vergüenza― ¡Afff! Este nunca entenderá… Kuchiki, tanto tiempo sin verte y me topo con esta sorpresa. La verdad no sé qué decirte, sólo que me da gusto ver que estas bien.

―Gracias.―estaba completamente apenada.

Cuando Ichigo trato de explicarles la situación, Mizuiro lo interrumpió para asegurarle que no tenían por qué darle cuentas, pues esa era su vida privada. Lo único que recrimino fue que no le tuviera la suficiente confianza para decírselo. A esto, la ojivioleta intervino, alegando que ella fue quien le pidió a todos que no dijeran nada a causa de su vergüenza y por lo que quizá pensarían de ella.

―Kuchiki, nunca pensaría mal de ti. ―le regalo una linda sonrisa.

―Es cierto, nunca pensaríamos mal. ―Incluso Keigo, cambio su semblante y con sinceridad le sonrió.

―Gracias chicos. ―Ichigo sintió sus hombros liberados.

Las risas y las bromas no tardaron en hacerse presentes, por lo menos hasta que tuvieron que separar sus caminos para retirarse a descansar. Uryu se ofreció a acompañar hasta su casa a Orihime; Chad sólo quería ir a dormir; Mizuiro tenía una fiesta con unas amigas y Keigo iba detrás de él, llorando que le presentara lindas chicas. Y en cuanto se vieron solos, Ichigo cogió la mano de Rukia y comenzó a caminar despacio, como si quisiera disfrutar de un breve paseo con ella.

Las palabras sobraban, sus sonrisas decían todo y sus miradas confirmaban sus sentimientos. Era evidente que Ichigo había logrado reconquistar al amor de su vida, por eso no dejaba de reír como tonto.

― ¿Qué es lo gracioso? ―Rukia tenía la mano sobre su pancita.

―Eres hermosa. ―no la veía, pero el que le apretara la mano reafirmaba sus palabras.

Cuando entraron a la casa se sorprendieron de que Isshin siguiera despierto, con una lámpara encendida y con una inusual seriedad. Ichigo sabía que el que no lo recibiera con sus típicos golpes y regaños significaba algo grave; así que sin rodeos le exigió saber lo que ocurría.

―Pequeña Rukia―poso su mano en su pequeño hombro―, tu hermano enviara a Renji a vigilarte.

― ¿Vigilarla? ―frunció el ceño― ¿Para qué?, ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

―Cálmate, cuando ustedes seguían divirtiéndose Ururu me envió un mensaje donde Urahara recibió el mensaje por parte del capitán Ukitake. Al parecer él y Byakuya siguen manteniéndose al pie del cañón, especialmente por… ―se apretó la cien.

― ¿Por qué? Termina la frase, viejo. ―lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa.

― ¡Ufff! Ya saben quién es el padre biológico.

Rukia abrió tanto los ojos que inclusos sus pupilas se desvanecieron. _"Mi hermano ya sabe…"_, la sensación de extrañeza la hizo ignorar la reacción de Ichigo, la cual no era tan distinta. Aparto con rudeza a su padre y la abrazo mientras le aseguraba que no debía preocuparse.

―Sera mejor que descansen. ―Isshin los dejo solos.

Ichigo pensó que Rukia lloraría, pero no fue así. Al levantarle el rostro, del mentón, noto que su mirada era segura y brillante como siempre. Al verla con esa seguridad supo que nada saldría mal.

―Vayamos a descansar. ―la abrazo por la cintura y la ayudo a subir los escalones.

Yuzu y Karin dormían profundamente, al igual que su padre. Lo cual emociono al pelinaranja, pues ansiaba estar con Rukia.

― ¿Hum? ―lo miro sobre su hombro al ver que cerraba la puerta con el seguro. ― ¿Ichigo?

― ¿Qué? ―se le acerco y cogió entre sus manos su delicado rostro para darle un beso― Te amo.

―Ichigo… también te amo. ―lo abrazo por el cuello, quedando de puntitas.

El ojiambar acariciaba delicadamente la espalda de la ojivioleta, con suavidad movía sus manos por su cintura y su cadera. Mientras la desenvolvía de aquel lindo vestido amarillo, recordó la vergüenza que Rukia sintió al hacer el amor ya con su pancita crecida:

―Ya no te apenas. ―sonreía mientras la besaba.

―Claro que sí, pero… ―el vestido yacía en sus pies―…comienzo a sentirme cómoda contigo. Carcajeo un poco.

Entre algunas risas, Rukia le desabrochaba el pantalón al mismo tiempo que él se quitaba la playera. Todo era sublime, sutil y tierno. Los besos eran lentos, las caricias aterciopeladas y las sonrisas agradables. Lentamente Ichigo recostó a Rukia, dejando una pequeña almohada bajo su pelvis, con la intención de que se sintiera cómoda.

―Te ves más preciosa. ―mientras la besaba, con una mano le desabrochaba el sostén de encaje rosa pálido.

―Más te vale seguir pensándolo. ―le sonreía sin verlo―Ichigo… ―lo abrazo del cuello.

―Tranquila.―al arrojar el sostén y las pantaletas, rosas, le acaricio la mejilla.

La sensibilidad de Rukia era más intensa que antes, los estímulos eran casi instantáneos, por lo que al ojiambar no le causaba mucho problema penetrarla casi de una estocada. Sin embargo, lo hacía con suma suavidad para que ella lo disfrutara también.

―¡hah! ―escondía su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro.

― ¿Estas bien? ―los vaivén eran lentos y profundos.

―Sí…―sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse de carmín. ― ¡hah!

Mientras la flanqueaba con un brazo, con su mano libre surcaba con la yema de sus dedos cada centímetro de la silueta de su amada. Surco su rostro, sus hombros, sus brazos, sus senos, su cintura ligeramente ensanchada como su cadera, sus muslos, sus piernas e incluso su pancita. Una y otra vez se agasajaba de la tersa piel nívea de aquella mujer.

― ¡hah! ―pese a que no la penetraba con la misma ferocidad de siempre, seguía disfrutando de aquel hercúleo hombre.

Ella también se deleitaba con cada centímetro de aquella amielada piel. Al tenerlo a varios centímetros alejado, podía complacerse a su antojo al acariciar sus bien trabajados músculos. Esos imponentes pectorales la derretían, aquellos brazos la hacían sentir frágil y protegida, el abdomen estaba tan bien formado que podía notarse el desemboque muscular que se dirigía hacia el miembro de Ichigo. Y al darse cuenta de que miraba fijamente la causa de su excitación, se ruborizo y desvió la mirada.

― ¿Aun te apenas? ―le beso la comisura del labio.

― ¡H em! No. ―lo vio por el rabillo del ojo.

Ichigo ignoro la vergüenza de Rukia, concentrándose en besarla con dulzura.

Entre sábanas, besos y gemidos ambos se demostraron nuevamente el amor y el deseo que seguían avivando el uno por el otro.

::

* * *

::

En cuanto amaneció, Renji se encamino hasta la Senkaimon para ir al mundo de los vivos. Durante el trayecto, iba farfullando que más le valía al pequeño pelinegro ya estar ahí, de lo contrario se iría dejándolo en el Seireitei. Afortunadamente Hanataro ya estaba esperándolo, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y saludándolo mientras agitaba ávidamente la mano:

― ¡Buenos días teniente Abarai!

― ¡Tsk! Mocoso. ―le revolvió el cabello― Vayámonos.

Justo cuando los iban a dejar atravesar la Senkaimon, Soi Fong lo detuvo con un fuerte grito de advertencia:

― ¡Teniente Abarai! ―su sonrisa era torcida―Más le vale que al entregarle los informes a su capitán… ―uso el shunpo para acercársele a milímetros de su oído― …le diga toda la verdad.

―Capitana, no comprendo su afán por querer encontrar culpable a Rukia de algo que está más que claro no es cierto. ―trataba de sonreír.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―cruzo los brazos y reía burlona―De acuerdo, es tu palabra contra mis… suposiciones. ―le dio la espalda―Aun así, ten cuida con cada paso que des, no dejare de vigilarlos.

Al retirarse, Hanataro le dedico una mirada de angustia al pelirrojo. ¿Por qué estaba tan segura de lo que decía, sí Byakuya le aseguro que sólo él y Ukitake sabían la verdad dentro del Seireitei? Aun así, Renji tuvo que tragarse el coraje y retomar su camino al mundo de los vivos.

La travesía no fue complicada, llegaron con tiempo de sobra y sanos y salvos, pues Ukitake se había asegurado personalmente de que Mayuri no hiciera de las suyas y dejara el Dangai suelto sin ninguna razón. El portal los llevo hasta el mismo parque donde Renji había ido hace más de un año. Todo lo traía recuerdos dolorosos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Urahara y Yoruichi estaban esperándolos con sus Gigai:

― ¡Ey! ¿Qué hacen ahí parados como estatuas? ―el ojigris les gritaba en tono cómico― ¡Hooolaaa, Teniente AAAbaraiii!

El pelirrojo estaba irritándose, por lo que le grito que se callara de una buena vez, pero eso avivo las ganas de Urahara de proseguir enfadándolo. Le gritaba que había vestido su gigai con un hermoso tutu rosa, lo había maquillado, dado habilidades de ballet e insertado una voz femenina. Esto altero aún más aRenji, quien corrió para coger del cuello de la yukata y gritarle que dejara de fastidiarlo:

― ¿¡Estás loco, maldito sombrerero!? ―sus ojos echaban chispas y su venita estaba por reventar.

―Pero te verás muy guapa.―ya no estaba tan seguro de su broma― ¡Ok, ok! ―interpuso las manos―Tu gigai está intacto.

Urahara se lo entrego vestido con pantalones tejanos, una playera blanca y una chaqueta negra de piel sintética. Mientras que Yoruichi le daba el suyo a Hanataro; vestido con pantalones de mezclilla y una playera azul rey.

―Muy bien―el ojigris se puso serio―, tu capitán debió decirte la razón de que estés aquí.

―Sí. ―ya estaba en su gigai.

― ¡Ok! La señorita Rukia ya lo sabe, al igual que Kurosaki, por lo que no habrá problema. ―se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca―Pero… ―exhalo el humo.

― ¿Cuál es el pero? ―lo veía gélidamente.

―Tú e Ichigo deberán tomar su distancia en cuanto nazca el bebé. ―Yoruichi cruzo os brazos y cerró los ojos―Por lo menos un par de días.

― ¿Qué hay de Rukia?

―Ella también se separara del bebé por el mismo periodo, sólo hasta que el tiempo critico que el capitán Kurotsuchi y la capitana Unohana establecieron como críticos, en caso de que el hollow siguiera sin manifestarse en el embarazo.

― ¿Por qué? ―contenía sus deseos por correr a verla.

―Es precaución, el hollow puede aprovecharse del momento y hacerse presente cuando este libre del reiatsu de la madre.

Hanataro intervino para comentar algunas indicaciones que su capitana le había dado; básicamente era lo mismo que ellos habían dicho, lo único que ignoraban era que hacer en caso de que el hollow se introdujera en el bebé, ya que este no desarrollaría su mundo interno hasta muchos años después. Resumidamente, les explico que tendrían que llevar al bebé junto con Ichigo al Seireitei para sellarlo:

―Puede hacerlo aquí mismo, ¿Por qué razón tiene que ser en la Sociedad de Almas? ―Renji no le veía sentido.

―Pues… ―se rasco la nuca―Mi capitana me dijo que si lo sella aquí lo más probable es que pierda su reiatsu, ya que Ichigo lo absorbería completamente, por ende…

―El bebé moriría. ―Yoruichi interrumpió.

―Sí.

― ¿Morir? ―no parpadeaba― ¿Es broma, verdad? ―fingía sonreír.

―Piénsalo Renji―la morena lo veía con frialdad―, sí el bebé resulta ser de Ichigo, es lógico que al perder su reiatsu muera.

―Si es así―el pelinegro prosiguió con la explicación―, al estar en este mundo su vulnerabilidad incrementa y el desarrollo de sus poderes espirituales no se darán al cien por ciento, por lo que al absorber al hollow el bebé no resistirá aquella perdida. La señorita Rukia sobrevivió…

―Porque, a pesar de que ese maldito le arrebato casi todo su poder espiritual, ella es una shinigami y sus poderes están completamente desarrollados. ―Renji estaba acongojado.

―Ya comprendes―Urahara afirmaba―, al estar en la Sociedad de Almas el bebé podrá absorber las partículas de reichi que conforman al Seireitei.

― ¡Tsk! Por ende tendría posibilidades de sobrevivir. ―Renji se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y la hizo hacia atrás para ahogar un suspiro.

Al tener las cartas sobre la mesa, Urahara le pidió a Hanataro que les explicara todo a los amantes, pues debía atender asuntos de la tienda que no podía postergar más. Y sin más opción, ambos accedieron.

Iban callados y tranquilos hasta la clínica de los Kurosaki, aunque el pequeño shinigami estaba ansioso por ver a Rukia con su pancita. Alegaba que nunca había visto a una mujer embarazada, pues entre las oficiales de los escuadrones no era común, por lo que su entusiasmo era mayor. Mientras tanto, Renji sólo miraba fijamente adelante, prestando atención sin emitir respuesta, ya que lo distraían las palabras de Urahara y Yoruichi. Únicamente el grito de emoción del pelinegro lo hizo reaccionar ya que estaban frente a la casa de Ichigo. Al ver las ventanas abiertas se animaron a tocar, pero justo cuando darían golpecitos a la puerta esta se abrió:

― ¡Eh! ―miraba fijamente.

―Hola.

::

* * *

::

Como todas las mañanas, Rukia lidiaba con los constantes malestares físicos del embarazo, sin mencionar que el invierno estaba cada vez más cerca, además de que Kon no le facilitaba las cosas al intentar abrazarla. No era por ternura ni mucho menos, era porque los pequeños senos de la shinigami habían adquirido una redondez y volumen más deseables, ya que ella era una copa muy pequeña: "A". Sin embargo, Ichigo la sacaba de apuros al noquear o encerrar al peluche pervertido en el armario, hasta que regresaba de la preparatoria.

Las gemelas ya estaban en la escuela y su padre en la clínica. Todos ya cumplían sus obligaciones, por lo que la ojivioleta se extrañó de que Ichigo siguiera en pijama y despreocupado. Se le acercó para arrebatarle la galleta que estaba por comer para cuestionarlo. Él simplemente le devolvió la mirada retadora, mientras alegaba que había decidido no asistir un día a la semana a clases para cuidar de ella y del bebé.

― ¡Tsk! No me pongas de excusa, puedes irte y yo estaré bien. ―desvió la cara para ocultar su rubor.

―No te enfades, no pasa nada si falto un día. ―se recargo en el respaldo del sillón.

―Bien, si quieres cuidarme entonces… ―cubrió su boca con el puño.

― ¿Qué?... ¿Quieres un dulce, cierto?

― ¿Eh? ―lo miro enfadada―No es verdad… ―se inclinó para retarlo con la mirada.

Ichigo le sonrió con malicia, sabía que se le antojaron unos dulces y le apenaba pedirle que fuera por algunos.

―Muy bien, los comprare.―se estiraba―Pero vendrás conmigo, recuerda que el viejo te dijo que te hacia bien caminar un poco. ―le sonreía dulcemente.

― ¡Ok!

En cuanto se puso un suéter ligero y los zapatos, Rukia abrió la puerta sin saber que se toparía con una sorpresa: Renji y Hanataro. Se quedó paralizada unos segundos antes de que él le hablara. Tenían meses de no verse, por lo que la shinigami se sintió extraña al tenerlo frente a frente.

― ¡Eh!

―Hola.

―Renji… Hanataro. ―rápidamente el pelinegro se inclinó ante ella para saludarla.

―Señorita Rukia, me da tanto gusto verla. ―alzo la mirada hacia la pancita― ¡Awww! Se ve tan diferente y tan linda. ―inconscientemente la abrazo.

―Gracias. ―lo abrazo sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo.

Al fondo de la casa, la voz de Ichigo alerto a todos. Le gritaba a Rukia preguntándole si ya se había puesto un suéter, pues el frío viento le haría mal.

―Ichigo… ―lo vio sobre su hombro, aun con Hanataro abrazándola.

―Rukia, ¿Qué ha… ―se calló al ver a Renji, pues el pequeño no era amenaza―Renji.

―Urahara debió decirles que vendríamos.

―Sí, pero siendo honesto no pensé que sería tan pronto. ―se paró detrás de Rukia.

―Si no les importa, quiero ir de una vez por mis dulces. ―aparto al pequeño shinigami― ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Comenzó a caminar, pero los tres varones se quedaron en la entrada viéndola alejarse. Y al notar que no la seguían, Rukia los miro enfadada y les grito que se apresuraran. El cambio drástico de ambiente los desconcertó, haciéndole caso en un _tris tras_ a la pelinegra, pues en segundos estaban a su lado caminando sin emitir queja alguna.

En cuanto llegaron por las calles en el que había varias tiendas de dulces, panecillos y demás tipos de golosinas, Rukia miraba lo que en ese momento se le antojaba. Recorrió tienda tras tienda sin decidir que comprar, pues en verdad todo se veía tan delicioso que opto por exigirle a Ichigo que le comprara una cosa de cada tienda:

―Claro que no―cruzo losbrazos y evito la mirada―, tanta azúcar te hará daño, ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?

― ¡Tsk! ―apretó los puños para amenazarlo― ¡Tú no eres el embarazado! ¿¡Acaso no sabes las ganas que tengo de comer algo dulce en estos momentos!? ―un par de colmillos se asomaban bajo su labio debido al enojo.

― ¡Enana, entiende que lo hago por el bien de nuestro bebé!

Por el momento Renji y Hanataro se habían mantenido al margen de la discusión, pero al oír aquellas palabras el pelirrojo se paralizo. Como si agua helada le hubiera caído encima._"¡Tsk! Se supone que ya no peleare por ella, entonces… ¿por qué me dolieron aquellas palabras? ¿Cómo es que esta tan seguro de que el bebé es de él?"_, cerro con fuerza sus ojos y sus puños intentando reprimir los sentimientos que tanto trabajo le había costado enterrar. Y desde luego, Hanataro se percató de aquel mal trago de Renji, por lo que decidió intervenir en la discusión ofreciendo una solución:

― ¡Eh! ―levanto su dedo índice―Señorita Rukia, Ichigo tiene razón… ―tenía la cabeza agachada, pero la mirada en alto.

Tempestivamente dejaron de discutir para mirar al pelinegro. Por unos segundos, realmente incomodos, pensaron en lo que dijo. Todos pensaron que la ojivioleta discutiría de nuevo, pero se sorprendieron cuando le dio la razón:

― ¿¡Cómo es que a este enano le haces caso así nada más!? ―echaba chispas por los ojos― ¡Mi padre y yo te decimos lo mismo siempre!

―Cálmate Ichigo ―cruzo los brazos y le dio casi la espalda―, no es para tanto.

―Creo que ella se pone sensible contigo Ichigo. ―Hanataro sonreía tímido.

Por un segundo, Renji fue un espectador más. La escena de la discusión era graciosa, aunque eso no lo alejaba de sentirse incomodo pese a ser sólo una misión más, ordenada por su capitán. ¿Cómo negarse? Si también deseaba verla, a sabiendas de que ella había elegido con quien estar.

―Renji, ¿Quieres algo? ―Rukia se dirigía con Hanataro a una tienda de chocolates.

― ¿Hum? ―la observo, nunca la había visto tan hermosa―No, vayan ustedes, me quedare con este tonto. ―señalo con el pulgar al ojiambar.

―Muy bien.

Ya solos, Ichigo lo invito a esperar junto a una jardinera, en la que podían sentarse, y hablar seriamente. Al seguirlo, Renji saco un cigarrillo, lo llevo a su boca y lo encendió sin demora.

― ¿Desde cuándo fumas? ―miraba la tienda en la que los pequeños shinigamis entraron.

―No importa.―torció la boca―Sé que no te agrada tenerme aquí, pero créeme que no fue por mi voluntad. ―exhalo el humo.

―Lo sé, Byakuya te envió para saber sobre la salud de Rukia.

―Eso no es todo.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―su atención ya estaba en la conversación.

―La capitana Soi Fong está siguiéndome los pasos, está completamente segura de que algo saldrá mal con el bebé.

― ¿Te refieres a mi hollow interno? ―forzó la sonrisa―Para qué preocuparse, creo que es más que obvio de quien es hijo.

Renji tiro el cigarrillo casi entero y lo piso antes de tirarlo a la basura. Sin algún gesto de burla o ironía, le cuestiono la razón por la que quería hacerse cargo de una criatura que no era de él, alegando también que los humanos son rencorosos y a la larga podría restregárselo a Rukia. Ichigo sólo torció la sonrisa y contestó que era cierto, pero con las actitudes del Gotei 13 podía asegurar que eran semejantes a los humanos; también que posiblemente siempre vería en el rostro de aquel niño su verdadera esencia:

― ¿Entonces?

―La amo más que cualquier sentimiento de celos, envidia, coraje o ira. ―la veía regresar con una bolsa entre sus brazos―Por eso estoy seguro de que amare a ese bebé.

Antes de que Renji le refutara, Rukia corrió hacia ellos para presumirles todos los chocolates que compro. Hanataro reía apenado al explicarles que la mayoría tenían forma de conejito, así que probablemente ellos no comerían muchos pues la ojivioleta los escogió para ella.

* * *

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**

**Gracias por leer**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Un peligro anhelado**

* * *

A partir de esa noche Renji y Hanataro se hospedaban en la tienda de Urahara, lo cual era favorable ya que podían mantenerse al tanto de los movimientos del Seireitei gracias a Yoruichi. Aunque el pequeño shinigami casi no pasaba tiempo en la tienda, ya que todos los días iba a casa de Ichigo para visitar, y revisar la salud de, Rukia. Mientras que el pelirrojo peleaba constantemente con Jinta, pues el pequeño le ordenaba hacer tareas en la tienda como pago de su estancia.

Duraron casi tres semanas de ese modo, mismos en los que el invierno era un hecho y Rukia cumplía el octavo mes de embarazo, asunto que mantenía en la expectativa a Isshin, Urahara y Yoruichi. Mismos que cada semana se reunían para conversar sobre lo mismo, llegando a la misma conclusión una y otra vez, hasta que el primero se rindió:

― ¡Afff! ―dejo el vaso de sake en la mesa―Creo que nos equivocamos.

― ¿¡Cómo podemos estar equivocados!? ―Yoruichi le lanzo un tazón vacío de arroz―Tú mismo lo comprobaste, esas cosas humanas no pueden fallar.

―Lo sé, pero… ―se rascaba el mentón―… todo es muy extraño.

― ¿Algo está mal con el bebé y la señorita Kuchiki? ―Urahara se abanicaba.

―Todo está bien con ambos, están muy sanos.

― ¿Entonces? ―la morena seguía comiendo.

―No lo sé, será mejor que regrese a casa. ―fue a la salida y se colocó los zapatos.

Pero antes de retirarse, el ojigris lo detuvo al comentarle que dejara de lado sus pensamientos negativos. Isshin torció la sonrisa y arrastradamente aseguro no decir nada hasta que Rukia lo pidiera. Ya en casa se encontró con los gritos de Ichigo discutiendo con Renji y Kon; ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntar la razón de su pelea, sencillamente siguió hasta la tranquilidad de la clínica. Pensaba que estaba sólo, por lo que al encender la luz se sorprendió al ver a Rukia sentada a un lado de la ventana:

― ¿Qué haces sola en la obscuridad? ―se acercaba lentamente.

―Estoy asustada. ―no dejaba de ver por la ventana―Tiene semanas que evito la curiosidad por saber quién es el padre―forzó la sonrisa―, pero al ver la realidad de que no he visto al hollow de Ichigo sé que no debo por qué tener curiosidad. Sin embargo, algo en mi corazón me exige que pregunte la verdad.

―Pequeña Rukia… ―Isshin miro hacia el cajón donde aún guarda el resultado del ADN―… ¿Quieres saberlo?

Lo miro de reojo, con la mano en su pecho aferrada a la ropa. Dejo escapar una risita de nervios e ironía, pues todo el tiempo pudo abrir ese cajón y quitarse ese doloroso peso de encima. La mirada que le dedico era más de dolor que de ansias, pese a lo que dijo, aun así el padre de Ichigo le dio el sobre que contenía la respuesta. Estaba dubitativa, analizando las consecuencias de su curiosidad, pero ya con la mano a punto de cogerlo y ver la respuesta que anhelaba fuera verdad, Hanataro interrumpió. Gritaba de felicidad por haber encontrado el helado que la ojivioleta le había pedido.

Isshin entendió que el avance que consiguió se pauso, por lo que cogió la mano de Rukia para darle el sobre. No sin antes decirle que siempre los tendría para cuidarla. Una vez dicho eso se retiró, propinándole un coscorrón al pelinegro mientras pasaba a su lado.

Rukia no dejaba de ver el sobre, sus manos le quemaban por destrozar el sobre y desplegar la verdad ante ella, misma que Orihime pudo darle meses atrás. Pero nuevamente se vio interrumpida por Kon, quien se aferró su pecho sin dejar de llorar. Detrás de él iban Ichigo y Renji, mismos que lo apartaron de ella para aventarlo al piso y pisotearlo sin cansancio. Paralelamente, Hanataro se dio cuenta de la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga; desde que llego con el teniente no la había visto en ese estado. Sigilosamente se le acerco e invoco un Kido:

― ¿Qué haces? ―se despabilo de su tristeza.

― ¡Awww! ―sus ojos brillaron― Esta muy sano.

Ella sonrió al mismo tiempo que sentía a su bebé moverse. Desde el primer movimiento de su bebé, Rukia no tardaba en gritarle a Ichigo para que tocara la zona donde sentía las pataditas, incluso Orihime llego a sentir como se movía el bebé. Yuzu también se emocionaba cuando Rukia les decía que se movía, y a pesar de que al inicio se mostraba indiferente, Karin comenzó a interesarse y enternecerse.

― ¿Quieres sentirlo? ―llevo su mano hasta su vientre.

― ¿Eh? ―se sonrojo― ¿Está bien si lo hago? ―dejo que guiara su mano hasta donde el bebé se movía― ¡Wow! ―su sonrisa no era sólo por la ternura del momento, sino por saber la verdad del origen del bebé.

Los gritos de Renji, Ichigo y Kon se detuvieron de ipso facto al escuchar la risa de emoción de Hanataro al afirmar sentir al bebé.

―Es increíble. ―no dejaba de sonreír―Gracias por dejarme sentir al bebé, señorita Rukia.

― ¡Nee-san! ―Kon corría hacia ella― ¡También quiero tocarte! ―un fuerte puntapié de Ichigo lo hizo volar hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

―Rukia… ―se rascaba la punta de la nariz―… será que…―evitaba verla a los ojos.

―Renji, está bien. ―el pelinaranja le golpeo el hombro.

Precavidamente se arrodillo y espero a que la ojivioleta le dijera que podía posar su mano, pues no todo el tiempo se movía el bebé. De pronto, sujeto su mano para posarla a un costado. Renji se maravilló al sentirlo, los nervios y la timidez lo embargaron a tal grado que se apartó rápidamente, dándole la espalda a la pequeña mujer. Ichigo comenzó a molestarlo, creando una nueva discusión sin sentido que a Rukia le alegro un poco su malestar.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Esa misma noche, Yoruichi contacto a los amigos de Ichigo para informarles sobre la visita de Renji y Hanataro, con el fin de tranquilizarlos y asegurarles la nula posibilidad de problemas; o por lo menos por el momento. Esto llamo la atención de Orihime,quien no dudó en poner las cartas sobre la mesa y cuestionarla junto a Urahara. Estaba sentada frente a ellos, con Chad y Uryu a sus flancos, mirándolos con determinación mientras esperaba la respuesta sobre la verdad del hijo de Rukia:

― ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en confrontarnos? ―Yoruichi la veía detenidamente.

―Por respeto a Kuchiki, pero el hecho de que este aquí Abarai no me garantiza que en verdad no haya problemas. ―sus manos ahorcaban su falda.

―Bien, para que seguir ocultándolo… ―suspiro con pesar―… por lo menos con ustedes, ya saben la verdad.

Uryu era el único que se sentía desorientado, pues al parecer la ojigris y Chad estaban satisfechos sobre su verdad confirmada. Así que se atrevió a explayar los hechos y a preguntar por qué todo indicaba otra cosa:

―Me sorprende que te hayas desviado de la obviedad, supongo que la reacción de tus amigos en verdad te sugestiono. ―Urahara sostenía su pipa a milímetros de su boca.

―Entonces… ―sus ojos titilaban―… ¿Pero cómo es posible? ―recargo sus manos sobre la mesa, intentando asimilar lo inverosímil de todo lo que escucho.

―Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos el porqué, únicamente sabemos que debemos estar alerta. ―la morena se oía preocupada.

Los tres chicos se paralizaron ante el peso de las palabras de Yoruichi, intercambiaron miradas y cavilaron formas de ayudar a sus amigos. El único problema era saber en qué momento estallaría aquella bomba de tiempo, la cual Soi Fong ansiaba ver hacer trizas su alrededor.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Era la primera vez, después de meses, que no durmió. Estaba intranquila, ansiosa y tensa por culpa de su curiosidad y desesperación. _"Debí dejar que Inoue me dijera todo ese mismo día"_, veía el sobre encima del escritorio, ni cuenta se dio que el pelinaranja no estaba en la habitación. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y acaricio su pancita mientras se daba valor de leer el contenido. _"Ichigo, perdóname"_, no quitaba el dedo del renglón, estaba segura de que el bebé era de Renji. Aun así saco el papel y lentamente lo desplego únicamente para toparse con términos médicos que no comprendía. No llego hasta la parte que decía _Positivo_, cuando Isshin le hablo desde la puerta:

―Sabía que te animarías. ―se quedó dónde estaba.

―Señor… ―arrugo el papel―…¿Qué significa esto? ―lo miro directo a los ojos.

―Te dije que te haría una prueba de ADN para saber quién era el padre, pero nunca te dije que sólo haría la compatibilidad genética con mi hijo.

Los ojos de Rukia estaban abiertos de par en par, prácticamente obtuvo la respuesta que daba por un simple sueño. Se incorporó tan rápido que perdió por un momento el equilibrio, logrando sostenerse sobre el escritorio. Isshin se acercó para ayudarla a sentarse de nuevo:

―Me está mintiendo… ―tenía la mirada perdida― ¿Por qué juega así conmigo? ―sus ojos se humedecieron.

―Pequeña Rukia―la hizo verlo al cogerla del mentón―, dime ¿Qué ganaría con engañarte?

― ¡Ah, ah! ―no sabía si sonreír o llorar―Entonces, ¿Por qué no he visto al hollow de Ichigo?

―Eso es lo que nos tiene preocupados, pero… ―se vio interrumpido.

Rukia lo abrazo antes de correr y buscar a Ichigo, quien desayunaba para irse al instituto. La emoción era tal que olvido ponerse las pantuflas de conejito que Yuzu le regalo, aunque no olvido el papel para mostrárselo a Ichigo. Detrás de ella Isshin le decía que bajara con cuidado las escaleras, pues parecía que por esos segundos Rukia no sentía los malestares físicos. Bajo justo a tiempo, pues él ya estaba despidiéndose desde el umbral de la puerta.

―Rukia, ¿Por qué estás tan agitada? ―soltó la mochila para sujetarla de los hombros―Rukia…

―Ichigo… ―lo miraba con ternura.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

La ojivioleta lo abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a sollozar entre risitas nerviosas, y no fue hasta que el ojiambar le correspondió el abrazo que le contó el más maravilloso sueño hecho realidad. El pelinaranja no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. _"Es… es…"_ sólo pensaba en estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente. El mundo entero desapareció, el tiempo se detuvo, el silencio era melodía, el dolor se hizo cenizas e incluso la llegada de Renji y Hanataro fue borrado.

― ¿Es verdad? ―cogió su cara entre sus manos, juntando su frente a la de ella.

―Aquí lo dice todo… ―le extendió la mano con la prueba.

Inmediatamente desarrugo el papel para leer todo. Su nombre estaba en el papel, asegurando que era el padre del producto que la joven Kuchiki Rukia esperaba. Arrojo el papel, se hinco frente a la pancita, la beso, acaricio y susurro a su bebé lo mucho que lo amaba.

―Mi bebé… ―recargo su mejilla en la pancita―… te amo.

Rukia se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, mientras le peinaba el cabello con los dedos a Ichigo. Ahora la única duda era averiguar porque el hollow blanco se ha mantenido alejado de ese bebé, pues con el primero se mostraba decidido a apoderarse de su mundo interior para destruir al padre. Por el momento disfrutaban de la más grande felicidad que pudieron regalarles esa mañana, por el resto de sus vidas.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Como todas las mañanas, después de ayudar en la tienda, Renji y Hanataro se retiraban a visitar a Rukia. Nunca imaginaron que se encontrarían con una noticia que comenzaría un revuelo en la Sociedad de Almas, pero en cuanto llegaron a casa de Ichigo notaron que él seguía ahí:

― ¿Hum? ―Renji lo veía a través de la ventana.

Sin decir algo, le hizo un gesto al pelinegro para que lo siguiera al interior de la casa, sitio que estaba repleto de los gritos de Kon. El peluche no dejaba de correr en círculos mientras lloraba y gritaba que Ichigo era un bueno para nada, que sería descuidado y mal padre. Esas últimas palabras paralizaron al pelirrojo, pues no esperaba enterarse de esa forma de la verdad que tanto deseaba saber anteriormente. En cuanto a Hanataro, él no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, al tocarla aquel día supo de inmediato de quien era el bebé, al igual que Orihime.

―Hanataro―se le acerco―, ¿Ya lo sabias, cierto? ―cogió sus manos entre las suyas.

―Sí, pero no dije nada para protegerla. ―le sonreía con ternura.

― ¡Kuchiki, Kurosaki! ―Orihime entro corriendo.

― ¿Inoue? ―dijeron al unísono Ichigo y Rukia.

― ¡Kurosaki! ―Uryu llego segundos después.

― ¿Pero qué demonios ocurre? ―el pelinaranja se sobaba la cien.

Sin demora, Orihime explico que Isshin los había contactado para decirles que Rukia ya sabía la verdad, asunto que les incumbía pues debían estar alertas por si acaso. También mencionaron que Chad no los acompaño debido a unos pendientes que debía arreglar con su banda, por lo que tampoco asistiría al instituto.

―Ese viejo, siempre de impertinente, por cierto ¿Dónde está? ―Ichigo miraba todos lados, hasta que Kon le grito que se había salido y que no lo noto por estar de cursi con Rukia.

Tras callarlo con un buen golpe en la cabeza, Ichigo agradeció la presencia de sus amigos. Aunque la preocupación no tardo en reflejarse en sus ojos, pues debían de considerar dos potenciales amenazas: el Seireitei y/o su hollow blanco. Sin importarle interrumpir, Renji expuso la doble intención de su presencia en el mundo de los vivos:

―Ya endiento la insistencia del capitán Kuchiki por enviarme al mundo de los vivos junto a este atolondrado. ―le propino un coscorrón a Hanataro―Quiere asegurase de que protegeré a Rukia y a tu bebé, Ichigo.

―Ya veo. ―el pelinaranja mantenía a Kon entre su puño y el brazo.

Rukia les dedicaba una mirada segura y decidida. Ya lo había dicho y lo sostendría, de ser necesario salvaría la vida de su bebé a toda costa. Pregunto por su hermano y su capitán, quienes se esforzaban por mantener el secreto a salvo, especialmente lejos delos oídos de Soi Fong.

―Ya veo… ―se llevó el dedo bajo el labio―… Hermano… ―susurro para sí misma.

―Señorita Rukia―Hanataro se le acerco― ¿Está bien?

― ¿Eh? ―lo vio fijamente―Sí.―se fue a lado de Ichigo―Aun me preocupa que tu hollow no se haya aparecido en la superficie de mi mundo interno.

El pelinaranja la sujeto de los hombros, se agacho a su altura y le sonrió tiernamente mientras le decía que no había de que preocuparse. Y mirando sobre su hombro, espero alguna solución por arte de Renji o Hanataro, quienes no tardaron en informarles sobre su conversación con Yoruichi y Urahara. Ichigo escuchaba atentamente, al igual que Uryu y Orihime, asimilando cada palabra para hacerse a la idea de cómo enfrentar las cosas dependiendo el suceso.

―Si tienen que volver a la Sociedad de Almas, nosotros iremos con ustedes. ―la ojigris lo veía decidida.

― ¡Uf! ―se acomodaba las gafas―Creo que no tengo opción, también iré con ustedes.

―No es necesario, Ishida.―a decir por el gesto del ojiambar, estaba irritado por el comentario.

―Kuchiki… ―la curiosidad se notaba en su voz―… ¿Cuándo nacerá el bebé?

Con una inigualable alegría, Rukia confirmo que a finales de enero; posiblemente el mismo día que su hermano: 31 de enero. Esto la hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pues nunca supo el día exacto del cumpleaños de su hermana Hisana. Nuevamente la extrañaba demasiado y deseaba tenerla a su lado. Por el momento no podían hacer nada,únicamente esperar y enfrentar las cosas en su debido tiempo.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Posteriormente a aquel encuentro, Renji procuraba mantener informado a Byakuya sobre la salud de Rukia y del bebé, a través de Yoruichi pues era la única que podía evadir las amenazas de Soi Fong. Hanataro y Orihime se encargaban de hacerle chequeos a ambos, pues disfrutaban sentir como el producto desarrollaba poco a poco su propio reiatsu. Decían que era una diminuta pulsación muy cálida, misma que Uryu, Chad, Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji, Isshin e Ichigo sentían ocasionalmente. Eso les daba esperanza de no preocuparse por el hollow blanco, por ende ni del Seireitei.

Sin embargo, Rukia comenzaba a sentirse incomoda junto a un inexplicable hueco emocional se desarrollaba aún más en sus pensamientos, y pese a que Isshin le aseguraba que era normal en algunas mujeres, especialmente primerizas, ella no se relajaba. Casi todas las noches las pasaba en blanco, pero despertaba con severas agitaciones, escalofríos y sudor frío. ¿Cómo es que no se alarmaban? Simple. Rukia nunca les mencionaba los estremecimientos que le provocaba aquella sensación, y cuando llegaba a despertar a Ichigo le mentía diciendo que se sentía incomoda con el gigai. Desde luego él no le creía, pero no podía hacer algo más si ella no daba razón concreta de su malestar. Y esa noche no sería la excepción. Ichigo estudiaba en la sala para no despertar a Rukia, ya que tendía a dormir hasta tarde con tal de ponerse al corriente en las clases, por lo que no presencio la intranquilidad de la shinigami:

La nebulosidad blancuzca era más espesa, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y rígido; y cada paso que intentaba dar era lento y torpe. Estaba asustada y seguía sin entender por qué cada vez aquel sitio inconsciente se tornaba más real. Incluso esta vez se percató de que su cuerpo no mostraba su avanzado embarazo.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¡tsk! ¿Porqué no estoy embarazada? ―recorría su cuerpo con las palmas de su manos― ¡Ah!―sollozaba―Maldita sea, ¿Qué pasa?

―Tranquila… todo estará bien. ―era una voz masculina, realmente varonil y seductora.

―Esa voz… ―iba a voltear, pero unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por la espalda, impidiéndole moverse―¿Quién eres? ―no intentaba zafarse.

― ¿No tienes curiosidad?―le susurró al oído.

― ¿Saber qué? ―quería voltear para ver a aquel hombre.

―No importa―carcajeaba.

― ¿Quién eres? ―abrió de par en par sus ojos al sentir su piel desnuda junto a la suya.

―Tranquila. ―le acariciaba y lamia el cuello, los hombros y parte de la espalda― ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo bien que lo pasamos a solas? ―levanto su cara para besarle el cuello.

Rukia cerró los ojos ante el encanto de aquel hombre, se volvió hacia él y comenzó a tocarlo, recargo su mejilla sobre sus bien trabajados pectorales, al mismo tiempo que delineaba los músculos de su abdomen, hasta llegar al bien dotada virilidad de él. De un color violeta azulado, pasaron aun morado opaco, casi negro y vacío sus ojos.

―Así me gusta, esta vez no dejare que me arrebaten mi libertad. ―tocaba sus senos, introducía su lengua en su garganta, acorralándola contra el piso―Kuchiki… Rukia… serás mía… ―le alzo los brazos para sujetarlos con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cintura, los muslos, la cadera y su vientre hasta llegar a su feminidad.

― ¡hah! ―la callo con un lascivo beso.

― ¡Shhh! ―estimulaba su clítoris con sus hábiles dedos.

Alternaba círculos y golpecitos en su excitada feminidad. Pero no le era suficiente, quería que en verdad se humedeciera para poder penetrarla con facilidad.

―Espera… ―su voz era casi un susurro― ¿Quién… quién eres? ―entre las caricias y los espasmos de excitación, logro mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo― ¡Tsk!

Se apartó repentinamente de su abrazo, mirándolo con odio y preocupación. Estuvo a punto de caer nuevamente en su fervor. Su respiración era agitada, su cuerpo temblaba y mantenía la distancia del hollow blanco. Él únicamente carcajeaba y se limpiaba la comisura del labio, al mismo tiempo que le sostenía la mirada y se acercaba a ella.

Rukia estaba enfadada y asustada, pero no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia o mostrarse débil ante él, así que lo confronto exigiendo saber cómo logro adentrarse en su mundo interno. La respuesta la paralizo, dejándola caer desesperación:

― ¡jajaja! ―aplaudía mientras caminaba hacia ella―Mi hermosa reina, estoy dentro del mundo interno de tu bebé… desde que su corazón se formó dentro de ti.

―No… eso no puede… ¿cómo es que…? ―tartamudeaba.

―Mi reina… ―al tenerla de frente la cogió del mentón para que lo viese a los ojos―… la herida que te hice con la zanpakuto de mi estúpido rey no fue superficial―acerco su boca a su odio―, siempre estuve en tu mundo interno, incluso cuando perdiste al primer bebé.

― ¿No es verdad? ¡Todo esto es una pesadilla! ―se cubrió las orejas con las manos mientras se arrodillaba entre lágrimas― ¡Tú mismo dijiste que ni había caso que siguieras en mi mundo interior!

El hollow blanco carcajeo un poco más y le resolvió su infernal duda a la shinigami. Al agacharse a la altura en la que se arrodillo, le dijo con satisfacción que había sido una blanca mentira. Sabía que no tardarían en volver a estar juntos y hacer florecer su amor; así que espero pacientemente a que volviera a embarazarse.

―En cuanto este hermoso bebé nazca seré capaz de deshacerme de mi estúpido rey, al fin seré libre de su maldita humanidad y dejare a relucir el instinto que rechaza para ser invencible.

― ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hijo! ―Rukia lo veía con firmeza.

―Lo siento mi reina, las cartas ya están sobre la mesa.

Tras carcajear, el hollow se difumino en la espesa niebla que envolvía el entorno. Rukia estaba angustiada, sabía que si decía una sola palabra el caos se desataría. Sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió ocultárselo a todos, estaba segura de encontrar una solución antes de que el tiempo se agotara.

**::**

* * *

**::**

―Nee-san, te ves cansada ¿A caso el idiota de Ichigo no te deja dormir con sus ronquidos? ―Kon estabasentado a su lado.

― ¿Eh? Deja de decir tonterías, estoy bien. ―frotaba su pancita, recordando aquella noche.

Estaban solos, aguardando en la sala a que la casa se llenara nuevamente, pues Yuzu y Karin seguían en el colegio, al igual que Ichigo; e Isshin estaba muy ocupado en la clínica.

― ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Ichigo lloro al abrazarte? ―Kon la miraba con ternura―Después de que volviste de la calle.

― ¿Qué? ―lo miro fijamente al recordar cuando― ¿De qué hablas?

―Ichigo susurro en tu vientre―se paró y poso sus patas de felpa sobre el regazo de ella― "Si eres mi hijo, cuida a tu madre por mí"

¿Por qué le susurro eso? En primera, en ese momento no sabía que él era el padre; y segunda, ¿Por qué le pido eso? La ojivioleta no parpadeaba, pues su mirada estaba fija en el vacío intentando responderse la razón de aquellas palabras. Sin dudar, cogió al peluche y lo interrogo:

―Nee-san… sí el bebé resultaba ser de ese pelos de zanahoria, él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de que el Seireitei los dejara en paz. ―estaba mareado por tanto zangoloteo.

― ¿¡Qué!?... ¿Acaso está loco? ¡tsk! ―lo dejo en el sofá.

De pronto se levantó y salió sin darle explicaciones a Kon. Farfullaba maldiciones por no poder usar el shunpo y no poder correr con libertad a causa del embarazo. De algún modo logro llegar al instituto y esconderse para buscar a Ichigo y reprenderlo por planear semejantes tonterías. No quería perderlo, no toleraba la idea de vivir sin él y no poder explicarle a su hijo la razón de la ausencia de su padre.

Entre suspiros y dolor de pies, Rukia se alegró de ver que los estudiantes comenzaban a salir. Lo único que esperaba era no toparse con alguno de sus amigos, ya que la interrogarían de su presencia en el instituto y deseaba pelear a gusto con Ichigo.

― ¡Ah! Ahí viene.

Seguía detrás de un poste de luz, observando que ni hubiese moros en la costa. En seguida vio como Orihime, Uryu y Chad salían; detrás ellos iban Mizuiro y Keigo. _"¿Dónde está Ichigo?"_, comenzaba a irritarse por no verlo, incluso los demás se dispersaban y seguían sus caminos._"Ni hablar, tendré que ir a buscarlo"_, pensó, armándose de valor justo cuando lo vio salir a lado de otra chica. _"¡Tsk!... ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?"_, se enfureció de verlo conversar con una chica de su clase, e impulsivamente se dirigió hacia ellos con la intención de propinarle un golpe a Ichigo. Pero a la mitad de su trayecto ambos cruzaron su mirada, dejándola completamente paralizada de vergüenza e ira.

―Nos vemos.―Ichigo se despidió sin mucho interés― ¿Pasa algo? ―veía a Rukia hasta estar a centímetros de ella.

― ¿Estás loco? ―evadía la mirada.

― ¿Hum? ―sonrió burlonamente― ¿Te encelaste? ―se agacho a su altura para ver su reacción.

― ¡Tsk! ¿celosa? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. ―lo miraba con odio.

― ¿Entonces porque estas así? ―le revolvió el cabello―Esa chica es la presidenta de la clase, estaba regañándome por no haber colaborado en las actividades de la clase, debido amis constantes y largas ausencias.

―Ya dije que no estoy celosa, y ese no es el motivo de mi enfado. ―cruzo los brazos.

― ¡jajaja! Como digas, ¿Entonces a que… ―abríos de par en par sus ojos― ¡Rukia!

Un repentino dolor obligo a la shinigami a dejarse caer. Afortunadamente el ojiambar la sostuvo a tiempo, pero ella estaba casi inconsciente por el fuerte dolor en su pancita y su cabeza. _"Aún faltan un par de semanas para que nazca, no puede tener dolores de parto"_, pensaba mientras la acomodaba con cuidado para poder cargarla y llevarla hasta la clínica de su familia. Mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible, Ichigo le decía que todo estaría bien, que no se angustiara, pero todo era en vano. Rukia no dejaba de apretar los dientes y aferrar sus uñas en el hombro del pelinaranja.

Tan pronto llego abrió la puerta de la clínica de un punta pie, gritándole a su padre para que atendiera a Rukia. Isshin acudió tan pronto como pudo al llamado, alarmándose por las dolencias de la ojivioleta; era claro la razón de su estado, pero no quiso comentarlo hasta estar seguro, así que se limitó a revisarla como a cualquier mujer humana para descartar todas las posibilidades. Mientras tanto, Ichigo parecía león enjaulado, caminando de un lado a otro en espera de una respuesta positiva y agradeciendo que Kon y Renji no estuvieran presentes, pues el drama lo enloquecería aún más.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Rukia no soportaba el dolor, estaba casi inconsciente y eso la perturbaba, pues cada que cerraba los ojos veía claramente la blanca y burlona sonrisa del hollow. La debilidad la embargo tan abruptamente que inmediatamente al llegar a la clínica se desmayó. La obscuridad envolvía el entorno, ni un sonido, ni una pequeña luz y ninguna presencia habitaba aquella bóveda claustrofóbica. Sin embargo, un sepulcral frío hacia que se estremeciera, en especial porque estaba en su completa desnudez. _"¿Qué ocurre?"_ su voz era su pensamiento, _"¡Tsk!"_ una brisa helada recorrió su espina dorsal, forzándola a volverse y buscar el origen de su miedo.

―Te dije que ya soy parte del hijo de mi maldito rey. ―únicamente su voz estaba presente.

― ¿Cómo has logrado sobrevivir en mi mundo interior? Sode no Shirauki no me perdonara haberle fallado de ese modo. ―estaba inmóvil, mirando su alrededor.

― ¡jajaja! No te preocupes por ella, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia porque ni siquiera entre a tu mundo interno. De haberlo hecho ninguno habría salido bien librado y yo no hubiera sido capaz de resistir la espera. Como la primera vez, me aferre a la superficie de tu mundo interior.

―Maldito.―seguía viendo su entorno.

―Sí, la verdad es que es cierto. Mi inofensiva invasión en tu interior hizo que perdieras tu memoria por un corto plazo. ―carcajeo un poco―Y podría decirse que no fue tu culpa el que engañaras al idiota de Ichigo.

― ¿Qué? ―se puso a la defensiva― ¿Qué intentas decir? ¡Explícate!

―Hermosa―carcajeaba―, por más paciencia que tuviera, al ver las oportunidades delante de mí no evite influenciarte un poco. ―seguía riendo.

― ¡Maldito, muéstrate de una vez!

Su cuerpo se vio envuelto por un fuerte y gélido abrazo, su oreja se vio invadida por esa burlona y malévola voz que le susurraba lo mucho que le agradecía el haberlo ayudado a proseguir con su plan de libertad. Rukia no parpadeo, paralizándose completamente al mismo tiempo que se recriminaba su estúpida debilidad al no percatarse de ese intruso, pues había caído tan bajo como shinigami, como mujer, como amante de Ichigo. Se falló a sí misma y a quienes apreciaba o ni siquiera conocía.

― ¿Qué ocurre hermosa? ―acariciaba su mejilla.

―Aléjate de mí. ―su voz era un suave gruñido.

Lo veía con odio, deseaba deshacerse de él pero le preocupaba la vida de su hijo. _"¡Tsk!... Debe haber alguna forma que no involucre a Ichigo, sino él podría… podría…"_, temía pensar en las consecuencias. Estaba renuente a perder al amor de su vida nuevamente, así que rápidamente rezo algunos kidos contra el hollow.

― ¡Tsk! ―logro esquivarlos― ¡Ya te lo dije, no permitiré que le hagas daño!

Él se limitó a evadir los encantamientos mientras carcajeaba y le refutaba que ya no había nada que hacer, ya que en el momento en que el pequeño naciera se apoderaría completamente de su corazón, su cuerpo y su mente. Rukia reprimía las lágrimas, tratando de hacerlo salir de su inconsciente y hallar la manera de sacarlo de la jugada completamente.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Era claro que no era un simple agotamiento o deficiencia en su gigai, por lo que Isshin se vio obligado a contactar a Urahara y a Yoruichi para comenzar a actuar inmediatamente. Pero tan pronto como estuvo por salir de la clínica, Rukia tartamudeo suavemente _"No le diga a Ichigo"_, para después perder la conciencia de nuevo. Al acercarse para revisarla, se tranquilizó un poco al notar que simplemente dormía.

― ¡Tsk! ¿Qué demonios paso? ―la miraba, tratando de encontrar sentido a la inesperada fuerza de la shinigami.

Aun así llamo a Urahara para informarle que el peligro casi explotaba en sus único que debía mentirle era a Ichigo:

―Ichigo.

― ¿Qué le paso a Rukia? ―frunció más su ceño.

―Ella… está bien, fue un simple agotamiento. ¿Estuvo mucho tiempo bajo el sol? ―era la única forma de tener tiempo antes de decírselo.

―Ahora que lo dices… ―elevo los ojos al recordarla toda chapeada en el instituto― ¡Tsk! Esa atolondrada. ―elevo su puño "enfadado".

―Mejor entra a verla, está descansando.

Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de salir de la casa, necesitaba tenerlo distraído para poder esperar a Urahara y hablar de lo ocurrido. Por su lado, elojiambar entro con sigilo, viéndola respirar con tranquilidad. A sentarse a su lado, cogió su mano para entrelazarla con las suyas y admirarla descansar. _"Tonta, me diste un gran susto."_, sonreía aliviado de que no fuera algo grave.

Al mismo tiempo, Isshin esperaba recargado en un poste de luz, fumando un cigarrillo y una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, por lo menos hasta que una sepulcral voz llamo su atención. Urahara lo acompaño al fumar de su pipa, reuniendo valor para enfrentar cara a cara los problemas que aun veían lejanos.

―Estoy seguro de que vio al hollow blanco, pero lo que me sorprende es la rapidez con la que logro recobrar control de su conciencia. ―miraba hacia su casa.

―Apuesto a que no es la primera vez que la señorita Kuchiki ve al hollow. ―mantenía los ojos cerrados al inhalar de su pipa.

― ¿En verdad lo crees?

―Sí.―miraba las siluetas dibujadas en las cortinas de las casas vecinas―Mi teoría es que el hollow se resguardo en el mundo interno de la señorita Kuchiki en espera de que se embarazara nuevamente. ―inhalo y exhalo el humo―Con el fin de hacerse huésped de la nueva vida. Lo que no me queda claro es… ―miro de reojo a Isshin―… ¿Cómo sobrevivió tanto tiempo sin que ella o Sode no Shirayuki lo notasen?

**::**

* * *

**::**

Continuaba burlándose de ella, esquivando y sorprendiéndola al acercársele ocasionalmente. Disfrutaba hacerla rabiar, ver el carmesí de ira en sus mejillas, la llama del odio en sus ojos y el rechazo en cada ataque. Cuando Rukia se detuvo a causa del cansancio, él aprovecho para caminar hacia ella y contarle como había sobrevivido; esto llamo la atención de la shinigami, quien no dudo en exigirle la respuesta.

―Impaciente, como toda una reina. ―le negó con el dedo―Tranquila, aún tengo algunos minutos antes de irme, temporalmente.

― ¡Habla de una vez! ―grito y golpeo con la palma abierta el suelo.

―Bien, he de confesar algo… ―caminaba a su alrededor a paso lento―… es cierto que tu hermosa zanpakuto esta ilesa.

― ¿Le hiciste algo a Sode no Shirayuki? ―lo veía por el rabillo del ojo.

Tan pronto dejo de reír, el hollow reveló que justo en el momento en que perdió la conciencia en el accidente –del que Ashido la ayudo-, su mundo interno se vio afectado también, pues el impacto que recibió no fue cualquiera. Aquel hecho abrió una brecha en la que incluso pudo introducirse en la misma Sode no Shirayuki, creando una inestabilidad en ambas.

―No comprendo, ¿Qué quieres decir? ―lo seguía con la mirada.

―En pocas palabras―se le acercó a milímetros de su boca―, todo el tiempo me refugie en la misma dama de nieve, por eso nadie notaba mi presencia. ―carcajeaba―Y en cuanto te embarazaste tuve que esperar otra distracción que me permitiera salir e introducirme en tu bebé.

Rukia recordó aquel golpe que se dio al caer de bruces en el piso, cuando Renji e Ichigo discutían en la calle. _"Fue un leve golpe, no fue igual de impactante como el anterior, ¿Cómo es que…?"_. Y como si le hubiese leído la mente, la cogió del mentón para que lo viera a los ojos:

―Aun estabas débil, y desde que le brindaste tus poderes a mi estúpido rey ya no recuperas tus poderes con la misma rapidez que antes. ―la abrazo por la espalda, aprovechándose para acariciarle los senos.

Estaba muda, ¿Cómo es que él la conocía tan bien? Por un momento el miedo la invadió, pero no podía permitirse ese lujo, así que poso su mano en el albino pecho de ese sujeto para lanzarle un kido. Una pequeña niebla de humo bloqueo su visión, por lo que no estaba segura de haberlo dañado o ahuyentado. Miraba para todos lados, sin moverse y manteniendo su mano en posición de lanzar otro ataque, pero una gélida mano la sujeto por la muñeca:

―Relájate, ya me iba de todos modos―estaba intacto―, únicamente pido que sigas cuidando de este bebé. ―así como lo dijo se desvaneció.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Historia sin fines de lucro.  
**Esta historia alternativa no esta ligada en el manga o anime, salvo en la toma de personajes y escenarios.  
**Gracias por leer.**

**Autora: ****ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Preparándose para morir**

* * *

Abrió de par en par sus ojos, la respuesta estaba frente a sus narices. ¿Cómo pudo descuidar ese detalle? Todo el tiempo la procuraron a ella, pero nunca lo hicieron por la otra mitad de su corazón: Sode no Shirayuki. Tan pronto reacciono, Urahara corrió al interior de la clínica en busca de Rukia, quien seguía dormida. Isshin siguió a ojigris, asimilando aquel descuido. Al entrar, Ichigo los observo disgustado:

― ¿Qué quieren? ―una gota caía sobre su frente―La despertaran, mejor…

―Kurosaki―Urahara lo interrumpió―, ¿Desde cuándo tiene ese tipo de recaídas?

― ¿Hum? ―no comprendía, nada más los miraba dudosamente.

― ¿Desde cuándo la señorita Kuchiki se ha sentido mal? ―lo veía fijamente.

―Ahora que lo dices… ―bajo la mirada con preocupación.

En breve, Ichigo le contó las ocasiones en las que la veía moverse entre las sábanas, sudaba o sollozaba entre sueños. Incluso las ocasiones en las que repentinamente se sentía mareada y muy cansada, aun después de los meses en los que aquellos malestares debían haber desaparecido. Esa información dejo pensando al ojigris: _"Entonces puede ser cierto, el hollow se escondió en el mundo interno de Rukia… ¿Pero… en qué momento invadió el del bebé?"_. Mientras él trataba de atar cabos, el ojiambar cuestionaba a su padre:

― ¿Qué debo saber esta vez? ―lo veía con frialdad, ya no permitiría que le ocultasen las cosas.

―Ichigo―veía a Rukia―, creo que es momento para que comiences a tomar decisiones difíciles.

El ojiambar abrió de par en par sus ojos, apretó los puños y frunció aún más el ceño. Sabía lo que esas palabras significaban: un desencadenamiento de sufrimiento para Rukia y él. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese para protegerla junto a su hijo. De la nada, Urahara intervino, dirigiéndose a la shinigami y al shinigami sustituto:

―Al parecer los planes tendrán que cambiar.

―Sean claros.

―Está muy claro, debes prepararte para ingresar al mundo interno de Rukia para erradicar a tu hollow. ―Yoruichi estaba en la ventana―Lamento decirlo, pero no tienes opción ―lo miraba directo a los ojos― más que morir o quedarte en la Sociedad de Almas… Por siempre.

Los miraba con un dejo de angustia asomándose en su cuerpo tembloroso; el sudor que caía por sus sienes; el latir estrepitoso de su corazón y el temor de fallarle a los seres que lo necesitaban con desesperación. Tampoco dejaba pensar en que debía enfrentarse a su hollow, lo cual era un problema. Ichigo sabía que si lo eliminaba perdería drásticamente gran potencial de pelea, pues, le gustara o no, el hollow en verdad era una parte importante en su equilibrio espiritual. _"Si tan sólo no fuera amenaza". _Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que casi ignora que le jalaban, ligeramente, la mano. Era Rukia, dedicándole una mirada inanimada.

Se arrodillo a su lado para juntar su frente a la de ella mientras sujetaba su mano. Al darle un suave beso en el dorso de su mano, Ichigo le dijo que estaba seguro de lo que haría y que asumiría las consecuencias:

―Ichigo… no tienes que…

―La vida de nuestro hijo y la tuya son más importantes.―le acomodaba el rebelde mechón que mediaba su frente―Además, Byakuya nunca me perdonaría si les ocurre algo. Estarás a salvo con él. ―su voz sonaba con una alegría forzada.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Caminaba de un lado a otro, maldiciendo y respirando con fuerza. Estaba desesperado por ir a verla, pero Urahara le pidió que avisara a Byakuya y a Ukitake la nueva situación. Renji no soportaba tener que esperar la respuesta a lo que tanto temían ocurriera. Por su lado, Hanataro miraba por la ventana en espera de una buena noticia.

―Teniente Abarai, ¿Aun no responden los capitanes? ―veía su reflejo en el cristal.

―No.―miraba con impaciencia una extraña computadora que los mantenía en contacto directo con el Seireitei.

―¡Ah! ―se incorporó enseguida― Ahí vienen la señorita Yoruichi y Urahara.

Al mismo tiempo, aquel aparato se ilumino con un mensaje de los capitanes. Renji estaba aliviado, por fin sabrían qué medidas tomar, pero todo cambio cuando leyó lo que estaba escrito:

― ¡Tsk! No puede ser, ¡Maldita sea! ―golpeo la mesa con sus puños.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―era Urahara, quien se colocaba sus pantuflas.

Renji no dijo palabra alguna, simplemente se quedó viendo aquellas inesperadas palabras mientras Yoruichi se paraba detrás de él para saber el motivo de su disgusto. La morena frunció el ceño ante el nuevo problema que tenían enfrente.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Ukitake estaba en cama a causa de una recaída, por lo que Byakuya le hizo compañía para esperar juntos el informe de ese día. Con lo que no contaban era que esa nueva información traería consigo un infortunio. En medio de la tranquilidad uno de los guardias privados del ojivioleta se presentó con el tan esperado papel que los mantenía al tanto:

― ¿Cómo está tu hermana, Byakuya? ―estaba atento, esperando buenas noticias.

El pelinegro desdoblo la hoja para leer y decirle a su acompañante la nueva noticia; aunque nada le ganaba al hecho de saber que su sobrino era un varón y estaba tan saludable como la madre. Aun así, complació a su amigo para comentarle las novedades. Sin embargo, una sombra nublo su mirada, llamando inmediatamente la atención de Ukitake:

―Byakuya, ¿qué pasa con Rukia? ―se sentó sobre el futón.

―No podemos hablar. ―arrugo la hoja entre sus manos y miraba por el rabillo del ojo su alrededor.

― ¡Ja! Después de todos estos días, apenas te dignas a no ignorarme. ―la voz provenía de entre los arbustos que rodeaban el pequeño estanque frente a la habitación de Ukitake.

―Me importaba un carajo que nos vigilaras, no tengo porque rendirte cuentas. Al fin y al cabo se trata de mi hermana y mi sobrino, Soi Fong. ―se levantó y ataco con un kido para hacerla salir.

Salto frente a él, retándolo con Suzubemachi. Esperaba que le diera el papel por las buenas, sino reaccionaria como tanto había querido, con suma violencia para hacerse de la amenaza que Rukia llevaba en su vientre. En tanto, Ukitake trato de levantarse pero una crisis de tos se lo impidió, por lo que Kiyone y Sentaro salieron de su escondite para ayudar a los capitanes. La situación estaba saliéndose de control y la tensión estaba al tope; Soi Fong entablo una breve pelea con el ojivioleta, arrasando con todo a su paso.

En el punto en que salieron de la casa de Ukitake para proseguir con su encuentro, se vieron rodeados por un grupo de oficiales. Byakuya los miraba de reojo, preguntándose de qué lado estarían. Tan rápido como especulo, su duda se disipo: Rangiku dio la orden de proteger a los capitanes Kuchiki y Ukitake, sin importar las consecuencias. A gran velocidad, los oficiales del décimo escuadrón los rodearon, pero amenazando con sus espadas a la pelinegra.

― ¡Ja! No me hagan reír. ―se puso en posición de defensa― ¿Enserio son tan estúpidos como para traicionar al Seireitei? ―no lo veía, pero era claro a quien le hablaba.

―No estamos traicionando al Seireitei, simplemente queremos ser justos. ―Toshiro se colocaba a lado de Rangiku, arriba de un techo.

―Lo que estoy haciendo son órdenes directas del Comandante Yamamoto ―sonreía de lado―, ¿En verdad crees que él no lo vea como traición?

―Ya te dije que este asunto no te concierne, capitana Soi Fong. ―Byakuya le apuntaba con Senbonzakura.

― ¡Ja! Necesitaste de mi distracción para liberar a tu zanpakuto ―le negaba con el dedo―, ¡tk, tk tk! ―también con un chasquido de boca―Capturare a tu hermana, en cualquier momento lo haré.

Tras una carcajada burlona, Soi Fong se retiró. Justo en ese momento Ukitake salió, a pesar de Kiyone y Sentaro, para saber el desenlace de esa discusión.

―Capitán Ukitake, debería descansar, nosotros nos encarga…

―No, Rukia es mi subordinada, por eso no puedo permitir una injusticia. ―aun tosía y se tambaleaba.

―Estén tranquilos, nosotros no somos los únicos que estamos presionando la decisión del Comandante. El escuadrón cuatro, la séptima y tercera división están en la causa por encontrar una solución que no lleve al caos a la Sociedad de Almas.

La ojiazul les explico que los cuatro escuadrones se mantendrían alertas por si ocurría algún problema, eso incluía el regreso del shinigami sustituto junto a Rukia. Sus planes consistían en refugiarlos a los límites del Rukongai para que el escuadrón cuatro se encargara de ayudar a Ichigo a deshacerse de la amenaza del hollow. Igualmente hablaron de su inseguridad por pedir colaboración por parte del doceavo escuadrón, ya que Mayuri estaría ansioso por sacar provecho del asunto y experimentar con la madre y el hijo.

―No tenemos opción, tenemos que esperar noticias de Urahara, o que Yoruichi venga y nos informe algo. ―el ojivioleta cerró los ojos con suma seriedad.

―Por el momento, sí, es lo único que podemos hacer. ―Toshiro se llevó el dedo sobre el mentón.

Ninguno se imaginaba que Soi Fong tomaría sus propias medidas de protección para la Sociedad de Almas.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Tan pronto llego a la capitanía, la pelinegra descargo su rabia contra los muebles al aventarlos, golpearlos y destrozarlos, haciendo que Marechiyo Omaeda corriera hasta su oficina. Fue mala idea, pues al verlo entrar le dedico una mirada fulminante y un sinfín de insultos por su cobardía y holgazanería al no apoyarla en conseguir información que la condujera hasta su objetivo. Únicamente una carcajada intempestiva desconcertó al teniente, pues su capitana se doblaba de la gracia que le daba haber olvidado que le quito el papel a Byakuya al último momento.

― ¿Por qué se dejó arrebatársela? ―se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa.

― ¿Hum? ―no dejaba de comer frituras― ¿De qué habla capitana?

―Idiota―le mostraba el maltratado papel―, dije que le quite esto y el sencillamente lo permitió. ¡Uff! No importa ―lo desarrugo―, esto es lo que necesitaba para… ¡Oh!―carcajeaba nuevamente―… Con que todo lo que presentía era cierto.

― ¿Presentía? ―escupía las frituras.

―Sí que eres idiota ―le arrojo el papel―, esa chiquilla de Kuchiki Rukia…

― ¿Qué con esa niña?

― ¡Tsk! Su bebé… ―se volvió hacia la ventana―… es del maldito shinigami sustituto.

Adoraba tener la razón, especialmente el motivo perfecto para hacerlo que tanto esperó: acabar con Ichigo, y de paso con la princesa adoptada del Clan Kuchiki. Soi Fong no cabía de alegría al poder servir con honor al Seireitei y al Gotei trece. Solamente le faltaba armar una estrategia, que requeriría de paciencia para hacerse de aquellos personajes y eliminarlos.

De ese modo, empezó su plan escribiendo una carta de advertencia. ¿La finalidad? Sólo ella se entendía, pues Omaeda se mostraba perezoso para prestarle atención a su capitana.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Yoruichi rechino sus dientes, dispuesta a ir a la Sociedad de Almas, pero Urahara la detuvo al decirle que aún no era prudente reaccionar. Todos estaban molestos y preocupados, incluso Renji no dejaba de leer la carta que sostenía entre sus manos:

_"Se notifica, bajo la aprobación del Comandante Yamamoto, que la oficial Kuchiki Rukia y el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo, están bajo arresto por el cargo de traición al Seireitei, al someterlo bajo un riesgo de código rojo."_

Urahara le quito la carta, pidiendo atención a él y a Hanataro. Sin rodeos, les explico que efectivamente el bebé de Rukia tenía en su interior al hollow de Ichigo. Las pupilas del pelinegro se comprimieron, externando su miedo; Renji rechinaba los dientes tras una risa fingida. Aun así, el ojigris no los dejo asimilar las cosas, pues los envió a casa de Ichigo para que cuidasen de Rukia.

Pese al miedo que embargaba a Hanataro, este se armó de valor para ir a lado de su amiga. En cuanto a Renji, se limitó a ir, con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido. Mientras tanto, Yoruichi y Urahara se encargarían de la Sociedad de Almas. La morena se apresuró a ir con Ukitake, sin saber que algunos escuadrones estarían de su lado.

Hanataro corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a su gigai. Aun así, Renji no logro alcanzarlo por un buen tramo. _"Ese enano, en verdad está preocupado por Rukia… ¡Tsk! Ese idiota de Ichigo, me las pagara"_. Justamente al tocar la puerta, el pelirrojo preparaba sus puños para saludar al pelinaranja con un afectuoso puñetazo, pero en su lugar fue la pequeña ojivioleta quien abrió:

― ¡Señorita Rukia! ―la abrazo y sollozo sobre su hombro.

―Ha…Hanataro… ¿Qué hacen aquí? ―al corresponderle, miraba fijamente al grandulón.

―Urahara ya nos dijo que el hollow de ese idiota está dentro del bebé. ―veía detenidamente como ella acariciaba, con ternura, su pancita.

Rukia bajo la mirada, intentando esconder su preocupación por las consecuencias que llevarían a sus amigos y al amor de su vida en graves problemas. Lo que menos deseaba era desatar la ira de la Sociedad de Almas, pero al escuchar aquella maldita verdad, simplemente se desplomo en uno de los sillones. Al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro terminaba de hablar, Renji miraba de reojo la casa en busca de Ichigo:

― ¿Dónde está ese idiota?

―Fue por una compresa, la que estaba en la clínica se rompió. ―miraba al vacío, sin dejar de frotar su pancita.

Y como si lo hubieran invocado, Ichigo apareció con la nueva compresa. Pero antes de siquiera entrar a la sala, Renji le propino un buen golpe en la mejilla, provocando que trastabillara un poco y una pequeña gota de sangre se asomara en la comisura del labio. Tras reír, él hizo lo mismo: lo golpeo en la nariz al mismo tiempo que le decía que se encargaría de todo, que daría su vida por las dos razones que le daban sentido a su vida.

Hanataro se enfadó, los reprendió y exigió que se callaran, pues alteraban la energía que envolvía al bebé. Era claro que todo estaba hecho un caos, sin la posibilidad de ver una luz al final de aquel profundo túnel. Incluso Rukia, Ichigo e Isshin ocultaban su angustia ante Yuzu y Karin, y una prueba de ello era que, en medio de todo ese caos, realizaron las festividades navideñas sin algún contratiempo. Los regalos, el árbol navideño, la cena de noche buena y la reunión familiar en Navidad se realizaron con normalidad. Así como la celebración de año nuevo, en la que Ichigo e Isshin se mostraron alejados de la alegría que las pequeñas mostraban.

También Ichigo estaba aliviado de que el problema con el Seiteitei comenzara fuera de su ciclo escolar, de ese modo no tendría que explicarles el porqué de su repentina ausencia a Keigo y Mizuiro. Desde luego, los únicos que estaban al tanto de las desgracias de ese par de tortolos eran Orihime, Uryu y Chad, mismos que no tardaron en acudir al punto de reunión tras enterarse por el mismo Urahara. Lo primero que hizo la ojigris fue preguntarle a Hanataro el estado de Rukia y del bebé, así como brindar todo su apoyo para que Ichigo se deshiciera del hollow. Igualmente, Uryu y Chad ofrecieron su fuerza.

―Debieron decirnos antes―Orihime reprendía a Ichigo―Todo esto está alterando la estabilidad espiritual que envuelve al bebé. Hanataro, ¿Crees que podríamos turnarnos para mantenerlo estable? ―no lo veía, estaba atenta a la pancita dela ojivioleta.

― ¿Hum? ¿Quieres que lo envolvamos con nuestro reiatsu?

―Sí, ¿Se podrá?

―Podemos intentarlo, pero la señorita Rukia tendría que estar inmóvil hasta el nacimiento. ―la miraba con tristeza.

― ¿En verdad podrán? ―los miraba con dolor―El hollow es bastante fuerte, noquiero que les…

―Kuchiki…―la ojigris cogió sus manos entre las suyas―… tenemos que intentar lo que esté en nuestras manos para protegerlos.

Rukia no parpadeaba, únicamente miraba la fortaleza de sus amigos. Estaba agradecida, y al sonreírles y asentirles, el pelinegro inicio a invocar un Kaido con el fin de cubrir al bebé. En tan solo unos segundos, este sonrió de oreja a oreja ante el éxito. Rukia sonrió al sentir una especie de paz en su interior, lo único que la inquietaba era que el hollow quisiera pasarse de listo.

―Todo estará bien, Rukia. ―Ichigo se le acercó para darle un beso en la frente.

Antes de que reaccionara, una chillona voz envolvió la casa. Era Kon quien corría, con lágrimas y mocos en la cara, directamente hacia Rukia. Su cabeza fue aprensada por el puño de Rukia y el pie de Ichigo:

― ¡Tsk!... ¿No se supone que te largaste de casa? ―lo veía con enfado.

― ¡Sí, pero al saber que mi amada nee-san estaba en problemas regrese!

― ¿Cómo te enteraste? ―Renji lo cogió de la cabeza para verlo a la cara.

― ¡Suéltame! ―agitaba sus patas de felpa―Lo escuche todo en la tienda de ese loco del sombrero.

― ¿Cómo es que apenas llegaste? ―seguía sosteniéndolo en alto.

― ¿EH? ―se calmó al avergonzarse de contar que todo el tiempo dormía bajo la tienda, robando los alimentos durante la noche y durmiendo por el día.

―Kon… ¿Escuchaste algo más?

―Lo siento, nee-san. ―bajo la cabeza.

No había nada más que hacer. Durante las siguientes horas, inclusive en los siguientes días, Orihime y Hanataro se turnaban para mantener el campo de reiatsu alrededor del bebé. Los tres estaban por desfallecer, a pesar de que Rukia dormía debido al constante flujo de energía en su interior. Lo único que la calmaba era que por esos días no veía al hollow.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Antes de que Orihime y Hanataro concordaran en turnarse días en el cuidado del bebé, Yoruichi fue al Seireitei para aclarar cuentas con la capitana de la segunda división. Pero como era de esperarse, aun al entrar de contrabando, una docena de guardias de las fuerzas especiales, la rodearon en un parpadeo. La morena se quedó estática, buscando con la mirada a su "enemiga".

― ¡Vaya, vaya! ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ―aplaudía mientras salía de detrás de un árbol―Es la misma Shihoin Yoruichi.

―Soi Fong… ―cruzo los brazos―… olvidemos los rodeos y vayamos al punto. ―la veía con decisión― ¿Acaso el viejo Yamamoto te enviara al mundo de los vivos por esa pequeña presa?

― ¡Ja! Ese "pez gordo" es mío. ―caminaba a su alrededor―El comandante Yamamoto me autorizo a ir justamente cuando nazca ese peligro.

―Él debe saber que hay un método que puede salvar a la criatura y a la Sociedad de Almas.

―Me importa un carajo.

―Déjala hablar.

Detrás de los guardias, Toshiro y Rangiku se hicieron presentes, abogando por otorgarles el beneficio de la duda a la oficial Kuchiki Rukia y al shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo. A paso lento se acercaron a la capitana, mientras exponían el método del que Yoruichi se refería.

― ¿Cómo lo saben? ―los miraba dubitativa.

―Hace unos momentos, Urahara nos envió la información. El capitán Ukitake y Kuchiki lo saben también. ―Toshiro no dejaba de observar la errática mirada de SoiFong.

― ¡Ja! ―relajo sus hombros― Ya veo.

―Sí lo dijo ese bueno para nada de Urahara no tengo porque creerles.

―Siempre le has tenido aberración a Kisuke ―la morena le hablaba con frialdad.

― ¡Tsk! No cambies el tema, ya está decidido. En cuanto esa criatura nazca estoy autorizada para ir con dos docenas de mis hombres para captúralos y eliminarlos.

―Lo siento, no nos dejas más opción. ―Toshiro desenfundo su zanpakuto, al igual que Rangiku,

En fracción de segundos, la ojiazul llamo a Haineko para envolver el entorno con una fina arena, cegando y aturdiendo por segundos a los presentes. Ese tiempo les permitió escabullirse entre las calles del Rukongai, no sin antes de que Toshiro creara un muro de hielo para darse más tiempo al buscar un refugio: La unidad de la cuarta división.

― ¡Tsk! ¡No permitan que se escapen! ―Soi Fong trataba de ver entre la espesa arena, que a duras penas se disipaba. ―Maldición. ―farfullo al notar que ya sehabían ido.

Fueron bastantes veloces. Tan pronto como llegaron a la cuarta división, Isane los guio hasta la capitanía para que se encontrasen con Unohana. En cuanto pusieron un pie dentro de la oficina, Yoruichi explayo su molestia para con las medidas extremas del comandante Yamamoto:

―Tranquilízate, lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en el shinigami sustituto. ―Unohana poso su mano en el hombro de la morena―Me imagino que todo está controlado en el mundo de los vivos, ¿Ya saben qué hacer?

―Sí.―Yoruichi miraba por la ventana―Ese par de tontos ya tienen claro las medidas que se tienen que tomar.

― ¿Qué hay con Kurosaki? ―Toshiro deseaba informarse más para saber cómo actuar.

―Está dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de proteger a Rukia y a su bebé.

― ¿Es necesario que muera? ―Rangiku se mostraba seria.

―Aun no lo sabemos con certeza, aun así…

Unohana interrumpió a Yoruichi para explicarles lo que todos, en el mundo de los vivos, ya sabían en cuanto a las probabilidades de sobrevivencia del bebé, en el caso de que Ichigo se viera obligado a erradicar a su hollow. Y por ende, su propia vida. Aquella información petrifico a los oyentes. Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Aunque, eso no podía detenerlos, debían pensar una forma en cómo ayudar a Rukia a llegar a la Sociedad de Almas sin ser detectada, en el caso de verse en la necesidad.

Tan pronto organizaron sus ideas y se pusieron al tanto, concordaron que debían confiar en la alianza de los otros escuadrones y así crear distracciones y defensas para abrirse paso hasta la mansión de Ukitake:

― ¿Por qué a la mansión del capitán Ukitake? ―Rangiku tenía la idea de llevarla ala mansión de Byakuya o a la cuarta división.

―El capitán Ukitake también cuenta con túneles, mismos que sólo conoce Yoruichi. ―Unohana la miraba para engrandecerla―La capitana Soi Fong ira primero a la mansión de los Kuchiki, no podemos darnos el lujo de crear únicamente defensas. Tenemos que planear y atacar, de ser necesario.

Los presentes sabían que aquellas ideas perturbaban a Unohana, pues siempre buscaba medidas diplomáticas para solucionar conflictos. Sin embargo, la situación planteada, desde la perspectiva de la segunda división, la obligaban a crear ángulos alternos.

―Está bien, contactaremos a los escuadrones que brindaran apoyo. ―Toshiro le dio una señal a Rangiku para ejecutar su idea.

Y al cabo de horas, todos aquellos que ofrecieron su espada, estaban reunidos en la capitanía de la cuarta división. Esto creo un poco de angustia en Isane, por lo que Unohana la tranquilizo al recordarle que la vida de muchas personas estaban en juego. Hisagi, Kira y algunos miembros de los escuadrones de Komamura, Byakuya y Ukitake estaban presentes, dispuestos a conocer el plan y a ejecutarlo a su debido tiempo.

* * *

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Gracias por continuar leyendo ^^  
Historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo**

**Historia alternativa (no sigue la historia del manga o anime)  
Autora:** **ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**

* * *

**Capítulo 24: El Sol también tiene un lado obscuro**

* * *

Entre los días que protegieron a la madre e hijo, le mintieron a Yuzu y a Karin que Rukia debía quedarse en la clínica, pues su embarazo estaba por terminar y eso la mantenía cansada. Desde luego, Karin no creyó lo que el viejo decía, ¿pero que podía hacer? Simplemente llenaba su curiosidad con saber que su hermano se encargaría de tener todo bajo control.

Orihime y Hanataro mostraban signos de fatiga, pese a turnarse para descansar y alimentarse. Lo que los mantenía firmes era que el término del embarazo estaba por llegar, pues Rukia ya mostraba incomodidad y ligeros dolores que le impedían moverse a libertad. Estaba aterrada, pues recordaba las burlonas palabras del hollow. Pero lo que en verdad la petrificaba no era eso, sino que ya la estaban preparando para que atravesara la Senkaimon. Ichigo, Renji, Uryu y Chad, ya estaban listos para atravesar el Dangai y ejecutar al pie de la letra el informe que Toshiro les había hecho llegar con los detalles del plan.

Las defensas consistirían en algunos miembros del tercer escuadrón junto al onceavo, pues Zaraki le tenía respeto a Ichigo, además de que si alguien más lo mataba se enfurecería. Los guías constaban de los miembros del noveno escuadrón, donde Hisagi sería el cabecilla para llevarlos hasta la mansión de Ukitake. Tanto en su llegada a la Sociedad de Almas, su traslado y llegada al destino, los amantes se verían protegidos por unas fuerzas extras: los guardias personales de Byakuya, así como los miembros de su división; los colegas de la ojivioleta y los subordinados del capitán Komamura. Si algo se saliera de control, todos ellos reforzarían los puestos de los otros equipos. Y por supuesto, el cuatro escuadrón se encargaría de atender a los heridos y de proteger a los ryoka.

Urahara remato diciéndoles que el onceavo escuadrón era su mayor fuerza, pues los únicos que sabían de su colaboración eran Toshiro, Ukitake, Byakuya y ellos. Así que, las posibilidades de una infiltración exitosa eran muy probables.

En cuanto Ururu y Jinta le indicaron a Urahara que todo contacto con los escuadrones aliados estaba listo, el ojigris se apresuró a decirle a Ichigo que cargara a Rukia. Era necesario, y pese a sus reclamos por querer ayudar en el campo de batalla, Urahara le advirtió que no serviría de nada todo lo que estaban haciendo:

―Entiende, debes sellar al hollow en el momento justo. ―lo miraba sobre su hombro.

No pudo decir más, únicamente pudo pensar en las palabras que su padre le dijo antes de ir a la boca del lobo: _"Ichigo, no importa la decisión que elijas, estoy seguro que la tomaras de acuerdo a lo que tu corazón anhela"_. Tan pronto se conectó de nuevo a la realidad, un fuerte viento lo obligo a mirar adelante. Lo único que faltaba hacer era sacara Rukia del gigai; pero debían hacerlo rápidamente, pues el que fuera expulsada sería muy doloroso para ella, ya que Orihime y Hanataro debían procurar estabilizar la poca energía espiritual que el bebé ya había desarrollado. No podían permitir que se disparara a lo loco y le causara más dolor a la madre. Cuando estabilizaron la energía del bebé, le dieron una señal a Urahara para que sacara el alma de Rukia. Ichigo ya estaba en su modo espiritual, por lo que al ver a Rukia, con su kimono negro entre sus brazos y gritando de dolor, no dudo en correr hasta la entrada de la Senkaimon e ingresar detrás de Uryu, Chad y Renji. Detrás de él iba Orihime y Hanataro atentos a crear otra barrera en la pancita de Rukia llegado el momento. En cuanto a Yoruichi, ella se había quedado en el Seireitei, por lo que se mostraban más seguros de que el plan no fallaría.

::

* * *

::

El traslado hasta el otro lado intensifico las molestias de Rukia, pues al no poder contar con la barrera protectora de Orihime y Hanataro, el reiatsu del bebé se disparó de forma drástica. Incluso los presentes se preocuparon, pues lo notaban como al de cualquier otro que no lo ocultase. _"Esto es un problema"_, pensaba Ichigo mientras la sujetaba con más fuerza, pero justo al salir en medio de un campo verde, Orihime coloco la barrera con la esperanza de no ser descubiertos. Y tan pronto lo hizo, la ojivioleta logro abrir los ojos al sentir el disparatado poder espiritual de su bebé controlado. Esperaron algunos momentos antes de movilizarse al punto que Toshiro les había marcado para proseguir con su traslado: las afueras del distrito 78 del Rukongai.

Tan pronto llegaron, Renji, Uryu y Chad se posicionaron en los puntos marcados en el mapa que Urahara les había dado. Envolvían un perímetro curveado, con varios ángulos ciegos. O por lo menos en apariencia, pues Hisagi les hizo una señal para que se movieran al compás que sus oficiales; mismos que los cubrían desde los árboles o casas viejas. Todo marchaba con forme al plan. Incluso al llegarla entrada norte del Seireitei, ya se les habían unido los refuerzos que Urahara menciono antes de partir. Tenían demasiada protección, hecho que debería de tranquilizarlos, pero los alarmo aún más. Con tanta gente cuidándoles las espaldas, Soi Fong ya los hubiera notado y mostrado su ira.

― ¿Con que aquí están? ―aquella voz penetro en lo más profundo de su ser.

― ¡Tsk! ―Rukia sabía que la acción comenzaría.

―Entrégame a la oficial Kuchiki y veré que te encierren en una celda sin humedad. ―Soi Fong burlo toda esa seguridad sin problemas y sin demora amenazó, con Suzubemachi, la yugular del pelinaranja.

Se quedó inmóvil, planeando evadirla hasta llegar al muro donde algunos de los guardias de Byakuya los aguardaban para dejarlos entrar. Pero antes de que efectuara su plan, una ráfaga de viento alejo la amenaza de su cuello. En un parpadeo las espadas chocaban, y al mirar sobre su hombro noto a Yoruichi carcajeando y acorralando a Soi Fong contra un robusto árbol. Las fuerzas especiales a duras penas superaban en número a los escoltas de los amantes, todos comenzaban a defender y atacar. En medio del alboroto Orihime se vio obligada a proteger, con su Santen Kesshun, a Ichigo y Rukia, provocando que solo Hanataro se encargara de contener el poder espiritual del bebé. Y sin algún tipo de aviso, Ikkaku y Yumichika tuvieron que despabilar a los chicos para guiarlos hasta la entrada:

― ¡Tsk! Nosotros somos el elemento sorpresa, ¿Por qué hacemos el trabajo de la novena división? Es horrendo, fuera de lugar. ―Yumichika chocaba espadas con quienes se atravesaban en su camino, aventándolos a un lado.

― ¡Ja! No te quejes, esto es más divertido que esperar entre la maleza. ― Ikkaku disfrutaba salvarle el pellejo a Ichigo, pues eso lo comprometería a aceptar un combate algún día.

― ¿Entonces que hacen aquí? ―Ichigo trataba de no mover a Rukia, pero el brincar por las ramas y correr entre los combatientes no se lo facilitaba.

Ikkaku le explico rápidamente que su teniente, Yachiru, les notifico de último minuto que Soi Fong planeo rodear el Seireitei. _"Esa mujer está loca"_, pensaba mientras Yumichika proseguía, entre risas, explicando que les pareció divertido salirse del juego establecido para unirse a la fiesta. A su alrededor, los guardias de Byakuya servían de centinelas; mientras que algunos oficiales de la novena división los alcanzaron para cubrirles las espaldas desde las calles, pues Ichigo iba junto a Ikkaku y Yumichika sobre los techos. Orihime no tenía problemas en seguirles el paso para protegerlos, únicamente Hanataro sufría al correr a la misma velocidad que Ichigo. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que Rukia denotara aún más dolor; la barrera ya no estaba funcionando, y al darse cuenta de ello, los tres varones apresuraron su paso al ver que ya estaban cerca de la puerta.

La puerta estaba vierta, ni siquiera el guardián estaba presente. _"Esto no es parte del plan" _Ichigo noto una figura en medio del camino, _"Pero si es…"_. Abrió de par en par los ojos al ver que era Byakuya. Al cruzar las miradas, Ichigo comprendió que él se quedaría cubriéndoles las espaldas. Rukia pronuncio su nombre, estirando la mano en busca de la suya pero solo obtuvo una leve sonrisa de su hermano antes de perderlo de vista. Orihime deshizo el Santen Kesshun y observaba asombrada la cantidad de partículas espirituales que eran absorbidas por Rukia:

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―Ichigo también estaba asombrado.

―Es el bebé, ya está por nacer. ―Hanataro seguía corriendo a su lado―Por eso está absorbiendo las partículas espirituales.

―Muy bien. ―al sonreír, Ichigo apresuro paso.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Espadas chocaban, se recitaban kidos, se bloqueaban pasos, se causaban o resentían cortadas profundas. Al mismo tiempo, un grito de dolor se escuchaba en el mismo sitio en el que Ichigo se enteró de que su primer hijo había fallecido. Rukia sudaba, su cara estaba roja y sus labios resecos y pálidos, estrangulaba la sábana con ambas manos, el constante dolor punzante la enloquecía, pero Orihime y Hanataro no podían hacer mucho, ahora dependía del padre. El hijo del shinigami sustituto estaba naciendo.

Mientras Unohana preparaba a Rukia para el parto, volvió a explicarle el método de intrusión para que se encargara de su hollow. Al final de cuentas recurrieron al capitán Mayuri, pues el método que Urahara había empleado en el mundo de los vivos no funcionaría en la Sociedad de Almas, ya que requerían de un tremendo flujo de energía espiritual. La vida de su hijo dependía de las partículas que, durante el camino a la cuarta división, Rukia absorbía:

―Para ser exactos, es tu bebé el que las está absorbiendo. Por eso debes apresurarte, en estos momentos el hollow debe estar aprovechando esa tremenda carga para hacerse del alma de tu bebe y poder estar entre nosotros.

―Aun no comprendo ―veía y oía a Rukia gemir de dolor―, si él y yo somos uno sólo, ¿Cómo es que puede sobrevivir sin mí?

―Por eso quiere matar a tu hijo. ―lo miraba a los ojos―Es parte de ti, por eso necesita hacerse de todo el reichi que pueda absorber para sobrevivir. De lo contrario, moriría.

Entre jadeos, Rukia le contó a Unohana la razón de su amnesia: la influencia en su zanpakuto y en ella, consiguiendo una teoría de la capitana. Sería posible hacerse del alma y de la energía espiritual del bebé de otro que no fuera Ichigo, aunque las posibilidades de sobrevivir más de cierto tiempo sería imposible. _"Su objetivo no es tal cual deshacerse de la Sociedad de Almas, sino de matar a Ichigo. De ser posible vivir tanto tiempo, lo aprovecharía y se haría de ambos mundos"_. Fueron las palabras que paralizaron a Isane, Orihime y Hanataro, pues Rukia sabía de antemano las intenciones de ese malévolo ser.

En fracción de segundos, Isane le grito a la capitana que Rukia estaba lista para que naciera el bebé. Sin chistar, Ichigo se acercó a un extraño aparato que Mayuri preparo para que ingresara sin problemas del mundo interno de la ojivioleta al alma de su hijo. Los presentes se movían como hormigas, esperando que las cosas salieran bien. Orihime simplemente se limitaba a dar lo mejor de sí para resistir un poco más con la barrera, al igual que el pequeño shinigami.

― ¿Listo, Ichigo? ―Unohana le estaba colocando una extraña aguja justo en el corazón―Asumo la responsabilidad por el capitán Kurostsuchi.

― ¡Tsk! Ichi… Ichigo. ―Rukia estiraba la mano hacia él, queriendo alcanzarlo.

―Rukia.―con una mirada decidida le aseguro a la capitana que prosiguiera.

―Kuchiki, también necesito colocarte esto en tu corazón. ―Isane le mostró el mismo objeto que a Ichigo―Mayuri prometió que no dolería mucho.

― ¡ha! ―el dolor que sentía ya era suficiente―Esta bien.

En cuanto la aguja atravesó el corazón del shinigami sustituto, una leve convulsión lo invadió antes de perder la conciencia. Aquella aguja no atravesaba precisamente el musculo de vida de los jóvenes, se incrustaba directamente en sus almas y la fuente de su energía espiritual, de ese modo se establecería una conexión tangible entre ambos. Isane estaba encargada de monitorear las condiciones de sus reiatsu en el transcurso del nacimiento. Rukia era la única consiente de ambos.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Un punzante dolor lo molestaba en el pecho, un constante ardor y apretujón no le permitían respirar. El malestar era tal que aquella voz, acompañada de un fuerte golpe en sus costillas, lo sorprendieron. Una burlona carcajada penetraba sus tímpanos, dejándolo reconocer a su atacante sin problemas. _"Ese maldito… no permitiré que se acerque a mi hijo_._"_ Ichigo se limpiaba la sangre mientras lo veía y se alegraba de notar que su zanpakuto estaba en su espalda, como siempre. El hollow blanco caminaba a su alrededor, tal cual un predador ante una presa herida. Se lamia la comisura del labio y dejaba ver sus blanquecinos dientes junto a su lasciva lengua.

―Tengo el mismo derecho ante ese bebé.

― ¡Cállate! ―desenfundo su zanpakuto.

― ¡Ja! Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, ¡Tk, tk, tk! ―negaba con la cabeza―No me hagas reír. Esta hermosa mujer está muy débil por tú culpa―enfatizaba cada palabra―, por eso no tendré problemas en asesinarte y vivir con esta nueva alma.

―Es mi hijo, maldito, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te atrapara y serás esclavo de su mundo interno?

El hollow carcajeo y aplaudió eufórico por algunos segundos. Se doblaba y apenas podía ver a Ichigo entre lágrimas de risa. Le presumía su inigualable fuerza instintiva con la que él carecía, haciéndolo más apto para sobrevivir en un mundo cruel.

― ¡Tsk! maldito―se le abalanzo.

―Así es, acabemos con esto de una vez. ―de la nada, el hollow desenfundo su espada.

El hollow jugaba con Ichigo, lo exasperaba y lo desesperaba al no darle una pelea seria. Le gritaba diciéndole que su actitud eran tan infantil que no podía tomarlo enserio, a menos que cambiara su actitud, sus ganas de pelear e hiciera relucir su sed por sangre sin importarle morir. _"Se atreve a decir que no estoy dando todo por mi mujer y mi hijo"_, pensaba mientras bloqueaba un ataque. _"Maldición, debo detenerlo." _Concluyo tras ser cortado en el pecho por la espada de su oponente. Ambos se miraban fijamente, uno con una mordaz sonrisa y el otro con indecisión. La sangre goteaba encharcando sus pies, en tanto escudriñaba nuevamente la razón de ese enfrentamiento pues su defensa y sus ataques eran torpes y desatinados. _"No lo lograre… no podre."_, veía a los ojos a ese ser que era parte de él.

Pese a los intentos del Hollow por hacerlo reaccionar y jugar un poco, Ichigo continuaba mostrándose dubitativo. _"Pero… ¿Por qué me cuesta atacarlo a muerte? Se supone que estaba decidido a eliminarlo con tal de proteger a mi bebé"_. Sus manos temblaban, tratando de recordar, desesperadamente, la sonrisa de Rukia, sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras de amor y de placer; las conversaciones con sus amigos, su vida normal y tranquila antes de conocer a la ojivioleta. Ambos mundos, ambas vidas por las que al inicio se negaba a elegir y que solo con palabras aseguro que se quedaría a lado de su amada, aun si significaba quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas, se veían cuestionadas con sus acciones.

―Lo ves, no deseas renunciar a tu mortalidad humana. ―se le acerco a milímetros, con las hojas de las espadas cruzadas.

― ¡Tsk! Cállate.

―Ichigo, se realista. ―lo empujo con la espada―Nunca pensaste en quedarte en la Sociedad de Almas.

Abrió de par en par sus ojos. Ichigo estaba confrontando su cruda verdad. Todos esos meses, todas esas palabras y promesas a Rukia fueron vacías. Y ahora, llegado el momento, se envolvió en un predicamento. Elegir nuevamente entre su vida semi-normal en Karakura o permanecer a lado de la mujer que ama y su hijo, aun a sabiendas que, de elegir la primera, ambos morirían.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Rukia gritaba y jadeaba de dolor, Isane y Orihime hacían todo lo posible por reducir el dolor, pero los kaidos y el soten kisshun no servían de mucho. Hanataro estaba al lado de Unohana para recibir al bebé, pero el retraso de Ichigo complicaba las cosas. No podían recibir a la criatura hasta que la amenaza fuera nula, pues de nacer con la mitad de la esencia del pelinaranja en su alma se desataría el caos.

Por otro lado, las confrontaciones en el Rukongai y el Seireitei no disminuían. Yoruichi seguía peleando contra Soi Fong, que iracundamente se abría paso para llegar hasta los amantes. Ni siquiera los muros de hielo que Toshiro colocaba le impedían proseguir. Todos, incluyendo a la onceava división arriesgaban su lealtad con tal de probar que el shinigami sustituto seria capaz de salvar, de nuevo, a la Sociedad de Almas. _"Kurosaki, más te vale no fallarnos",_ farfullaba Toshiro mientras se defendía de uno de los oficiales de Soi Fong. Las carcajadas de Ikkaku, el mal humor de Yumichika por lo desalineados de algunos combatientes, la extraña tranquilidad de Kira y la ecuanimidad de Hisagi resaltaban en medio del conflicto.

Cada grupo lidiaba con sus problemas, y Rukia luchaba por resistir un poco más. La confianza de que Ichigo se encargaría de todo la ayudaba a resistir, pero de un momento a otro sentía como su cuerpo se aletargaba. _"Ya no puedo, ya no puedo… ¡Tsk!... nuestro hijo nacerá ya"_. Aunque el miedo se reflejaba en sus pensamientos, sus ojos denotaban fortaleza.

― ¡Ahhh! ―estrangulo las sábanas con sus manos― ¡Tsk!... ¡Ichigo!

Todos captaron de inmediato ese grito. El tiempo se había agotado e Ichigo no daba signos de que la vida de su hijo estaba fuera de peligro, por eso Unohana tomaría una difícil decisión: dejar que el bebé naciera y recurrir a Mayuri.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Estaba arrodillado, sosteniéndose de Zangetsu, queriendo recobrar su respiración y goteando más que sudor. Su cuerpo ya resentía cortadas profundas y golpes que, al parecer, le rompieron más de una costilla. Ichigo continuaba dudando, y mientras siguiera así su Hollow tendría la ventaja y obtendría esa victoria.

―_Me decepcionas_.

― ¿Qué dijiste? ―Ichigo veía al hollow.

― ¡Ja! Ni siquiera reconoces a quien te habla. Sí que eres un imbécil. ―miraba fijamente detrás del pelinaranja―Maldito, ¿Vienes a detenerme? ―el hollow carcajeo y aplaudió―Lamento decirte que ya es tarde. Tan sólo velo, esta arruinado y la duda de su estúpido corazón únicamente demuestran lo egoísta que es, como cualquier otro humano.

―_Ichigo, levántate_.

Al volverse, Ichigo no parpadeo de la sorpresa al ver al viejo Zangetsu. Su lúgubre apariencia, negruzca y nostálgica lo remontaron a su primer encuentro. ¿Por qué hasta este momento se aparece? ¿Por qué no evito que todo eso ocurriera? Aquellas dudas carcomían el corazón de Ichigo, y Zangetsu lo resentía. Se mantenía a cierta distancia, clavándole la mirada como si quisiera que adivinara la razón de todo lo que cuestionaba.

― ¿Por qué?... ¿¡Por qué pretendes ayudarme hasta ahora!? ―Ichigo le dio la espalda al hollow.

―_ ¡No te distraigas!_

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de voltear. La hoja de la espada le atravesaba el hombro, dejando chorrear a borbotones la sangre.

―Ichigo, nunca… ―acerco su boca a su oído, mientras sacaba la espada de su cuerpo―… le des la espalda al enemigo.

Escupió bastante sangre, clavo su mirada en un vacío borroso. A duras penas escuchaba a Zangetsu hablarle. _"¡Tsk! Maldita sea… No entiendo nada"_. Quería incorporarse, pero un puntapié de su atacante lo regreso al piso.

―_Ichigo, deja de dudar. Deja de dudar._

―No es tan fácil… ―su voz era un susurro.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Isshin estaba con Urahara, preocupado por no tener contacto con Yoruichi. Algo le angustiaba y la impotencia de no poder ir a ayudarles lo impacientaba. El ojigris lo calmaba diciéndole que era normal la falta de contacto, pues en ese momento era muy seguro que se estaba librando una pelea entre escuadrones.

―Lo que más me preocupa es el bebé. ―se llevó los dedos a las cienes.

―Unohana y Mayuri estarán al pendiente.

― ¿El capitán Kurotsuchi Mayuri? ―abrió de par en par sus ojos― ¿Por qué el debería de estar involucrado?

Urahara no tuvo más remedio que explicarle lo mismo que Unohana les dijo a los muchachos. Desde luego, esto alarmo un poco a Isshin, pero debía confiar en la fuerza y la voluntad de Ichigo y Rukia.

―Solo podemos esperar… nada más. ―encendió su pipa.

―Esperar.―entrelazo sus manos para recargar su mentón.

Ambos observaban atentos el monitor que únicamente mostraba interferencia, pura estática, in sonido.

**::**

* * *

**::**

― ¡No! ―Rukia se forzaba.

―Señorita Rukia, es necesario, deje que el bebé nazca ya. ―Hanataro estrechaba su mano.

―Kuchiki, por favor, puja ya. ―Orihime la veía con miedo.

― ¡No, no quiero que el capitán Kurotsushi le haga algo a mi hijo!... ¡Tsk! ¡Ahhh!

―Capitana, debe nacer. ―Isane veía la serenidad de Unohana.

Eran pocas las veces que se le veía realmente enfadada a Unohana, y esa ocasión no sería la excepción. Si el capitán de la doceava división le había dado su palabra de respetar la vida y la integridad del bebé, estaba dispuesta a obligar a Rukia a pujar. Le pregunto a Orihime que si alguno de sus poderes serviría para empujar al bebé y forzar el cuerpo de la madre a expulsarlo.

―No estoy segura de que pueda hacer eso, puede que lastime a ambos.

―Lamento haberlo sugerido. ―veía más que el dolor físico en el rostro de la ojivioleta.

―Tal vez yo pueda ayudarles.

Todos se volvieron a la entrada, temiendo que alguno de los oficiales de la segunda división los hubiera encontrado. Sin embargo, era Ukitake quien, a paso lento,se les acercaba en tanto exponía la forma en convencer a Rukia de que dejara nacer a su bebé.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Ambos lo veían tendido en el piso, con la mirada aun perdida y los brazos extendidos. El hollow perdía la paciencia, así que entre gritos de victoria anuncio que ya era hora de matar el alma de aquel niño y renacer para deshacerse de él.

― ¡Ja! Espera, ya acabe contigo, justo en este momento. Ahora solamente queda quitar de mi camino a todo aquel que me estorbe. Y si tu amada mujer es una de ellas ―chasqueo los dedos―, será la primera que elimine.

―_ ¡Ichigo, levántate ya!... ¡Ichigo!... ¿Cuándo te volviste débil?_

―Desde que supe que no quería quedarme en la Sociedad de Almas. ―sus ojos se tornaban oscuros, opacos y sin brillo.

―Bien, me largo de aquí. No te preocupes, antes de asesinar el alma de su hijo le diré que mi estúpido rey se volvió mi caballo.

El hollow les dio la espalda, carcajeando y cargando su espada sobre su espalda. Ichigo únicamente lo oía alejarse.

―_ ¿Tan poco amas a esa mujer y a tu hijo? Me decepcionas, dejas que tu egoísmo y tus miedos te dominen. Por eso él _―señalaba al hollow―_te gano._

―No me importa.

―_Lo siento, pero él es mi nuevo rey._

_"Su rey… y yo soy… soy… el caballo. Abnegado y sumiso a soportar el peso del rey"_ Los ojos de Ichigo se obscurecieron al mismo tiempo que Zangetsu se difuminaba en el vació. Ya ni siquiera el hollow estaba presente.

* * *

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Únicamente**** los tomo prestados para crear una historia alterna sin relación al manga o anime Bleach.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Como piezas de ajedrez**

* * *

Soi Fong consiguió herir a Yoruichi y abrirse paso hasta las cercanías de la segunda división. La morena se irrito, pensando que todo estaría perdido y que en poco tiempo la pelinegra los alcanzaría y asesinaría al bebé. La única esperanza que tenía era que Ichigo ya hubiese sellado a su hollow, si es que el bebé ya estaba por nacer. Una cosa a su favor era que las cosas se salieron del plan original. No llevaron a Rukia a casa de Ukitake, sino a al cuartel de la segunda división. Los únicos que lo sabían eran Ukitake y Byakuya; los demás estaban a ciegas.

Paralelamente, Unohana y los demás se veían en problemas. Rukia ya no resistía y comenzaba a pujar contra su voluntad; gruñía de dolor y se aferraba a las sábanas mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Ichigo.

―Es demasiado tarde, el shinigami sustituto no lo…

― ¡Lo lograra! ―Orihime bajo la mirada para ocultar sus lágrimas―Sé que lo lograra, no nos defraudara.

―Rukia, resiste un poco más. ―Ukitake le acariciaba la cabeza.

― ¡Tsk! ―apenas y lograba asentir― ¡hah!

Ukitake convenció a Unohana para que esperara un poco más antes de llamar a Mayuri, pues estaba seguro de que Ichigo lo lograría. Sólo debían darle más tiempo. Entretanto, Isane y Hanataro seguían ayudando a Rukia con el parto, lo único que los distrajo fue el cambio repentino de los signos vitales, que el corazón de Ichigo, registraba:

―Capitana, observe esto. ―Isane miraba sorprendida la pantalla―No puede ser. ―no parpadeaba.

― ¿Cómo es posible? ―Unohana también se anudado.

Los gritos de Rukia se intensificaron a la par que los registros se salían de control. Ya no había nada más que hacer. Repentinamente una fuerte carga espiritual invadió el lugar, incluyendo todo el Seireitei.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Las espadas dejaron de chocar, los kidos se detuvieron y los golpes cesaron. Todos prestaban atención a la fuente de la gran carga espiritual que se farfullo maldiciones al caer en la cuenta de que todo había salido mal y que Soi Fong se saldría con la suya después de todo. Incluso Kira, Hisagi y Rangiku se preocuparon ante la derrota de Ichigo:

― ¿Qué haremos ahora? ―por alguna razón, estaban espalda con espalda.

―Debemos seguir protegiendo el cuartel de la cuarta división. ―Rangiku mantenía empuñada su espada.

―Bien… ¡Ja!... Si no hay más que hacer… ―Hisagi se lanzó contra los oficiales de Soi Fong.

Por su lado, Yoruichi continuaba luchando con la pelinegra para que no se acercase a Rukia ni al bebé. Y para su suerte Byakuya intervino para ayudarla, pues estaban a unos cuantos metros de llegar hasta donde los amantes se encontraban. Incluso Ukitake se posiciono para proteger la entrada.

― ¡Wow! Todo está fuera de control. ―Kyoraku salió de la nada.

― ¡Kyoraku! ―parpadeaba sorprendido― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Se supone que somos amigos ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda? Sabes que lo hubiera hecho con gusto.

―Lo siento.

―Ya no importa―sonreía―Protejamos al hijo del shinigami sustituto.

Ambos capitanes se posicionaron para esperar a Soi Fong o a alguno de sus subordinados.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Carcajeaba, no cabía de gozo al haber logrado su cometido. Lo único que lo detenía era la duda de ser capaz de sobrevivir sin su otra mitad: Ichigo, pues, aunque detestara admitirlo, era parte de él. Aun así, consiguió atravesar aquella línea que lo unía al pelinaranja, encontrándose con el corazón de aquel niño. Podía sentir la fuerte energía que emitía, lo único que tenía que hacer era arrancarle el corazón para liberarse del encierro en que Ichigo lo mantenía. Ya odiaba tener que lidiar con la debilidad de su shinigami, apetecía ser libre y matar al causante de su penuria.

―Por fin. ―al tocar una especie de espesa niebla, sabía que estaba haciéndose uno con el descendiente del pelinaranja. ― ¡Ahhh! ―Un inigualable dolor embargo cada parte de su ser.

Entre carcajadas y gemidos de dolor, el hollow ya estaba por adueñarse del alma y el corazón del pequeño. Incluso podía escuchar a la madre sufrir. Estaba tan ansioso por liberarse de su opresor que ni cuenta se dio que una brecha le impidió dar el último paso a su destino:

― ¡Tsk! ¿Qué pasa? ―miraba de reojo su alrededor.

― ¿Te vas tan pronto?

― ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? ―le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

―Eso no importa. Es momento de que te resignes a ser parte de mí. ―sonrió de lado―Aunque no nos agrade, así es como deben ser las cosas.

―¡De ninguna manera! ―corrió hasta Ichigo.

Sus espadas se encontraron. La fuerza de Ichigo iba más allá de lo físico; su mente y su corazón se equilibraron al punto en que Zangetsu lo reconoció nuevamente como su rey. No obstante Ichigo lo reconoció como su igual, pues sin él no podría proteger al amor de su vida, a su hijo, a su familia y amigos.

― ¡Aunque no te guste, eres parte de mí!

― ¡Cállate!

La furia, el odio y la rabia eran evidentes en cada estocada que el hollow emitía contra Ichigo.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Ichigo yacía en el piso, esperando morir y resignado a haberle fallado a Rukia y a su hijo. No tenía la mínima intención de levantarse, ni siquiera con las crudas palabras de Zangetsu, quien ya le había dado la espalda antes de desvanecerse de su presencia. En lo único que pensaba era en cómo acabar con aquel suplicio, sin olvidar su fuerte egoísmo al romper la promesa que le hizo a Rukia de dar su vida con tal de salvarlos.

―_Ichigo…_

― ¿Qué?

―_Ichigo…_

Una suave y distante voz hacía eco en su soledad. Apenas distinguía las palabras que retumbaban en sus tímpanos. _"¿Quién me está llamando?... Es… es la voz de una mujer"_. Se colocó boca arriba, con el fin de escuchar claramente el susurro:

―_Ichigo… hazlo por tu hijo._

― ¿Quién… quién eres? ―su vista estaba clavada en el vacío.

―_ ¿Ya olvidaste mi voz? _―esta vez se oía más cerca y claro.

― ¿Qué? ―abrió de par en par sus ojos―No es posible.

―_Hijo… hazlo por tu hijo. Sálvalo._

―Madre…―se sentó.

Miraba para todos lados con tal de verla, pero fue en vano. Únicamente podía oírla repetir que no se diera por vencido, que era capaz de proteger a su hijo. Y aunque al principio se mostró renuente a creer que su madre le hablo, Ichigo se incorporó y juro que daría su vida para proteger a su hijo. Y antes de que abriera los ojos, Zangetsu poso su mano sobre su hombro y le entrego la espada:

―_Nunca hagas dudar a tu corazón, incluso el más fuerte se ve reducido en las tinieblas de la incertidumbre si deja un espacio al miedo y al egoísmo._

―Zangetsu.―al abrir los ojos, tenía entre sus manos su zanpakuto―Gracias madre, también a ti… Zangetsu. ―sonrió al ver la brillante hoja de su espada.

Al mismo tiempo un fuerte golpe de reichi lo aturdió, dándole a entender que su hollow ya estaba haciendo de las suyas. Sin dudas o miedos, se encamino directo a salvar la vida de su hijo, atravesando por una espesa niebla que le dificultaba encontrar a su objetivo. Supo que estaba frente al hollow por su energía espiritual y por qué distinguió la, casi debilitada, energía espiritual de su bebé.

― ¡Tsk! ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Te vas tan pronto?

― ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

―Eso no importa. Es momento de que te resignes a ser parte de mí. Aunque no nos agrade, así es como deben ser las cosas.

― ¡De ninguna manera!

― ¡Aunque no te guste, eres parte de mí!

― ¡Cállate!

Mientras más chocaban sus espadas, descargaban grandes cantidades de energía espiritual que perturbaban la de Rukia y la del bebé. Eso le inquietaba a Ichigo, pues al desequilibrar el reichi de ambos cabía la posibilidad de que murieran. _"¡Tengo que hacer algo ya!"_, pensaba mientras esquivaba y atacaba a su hollow. Y como si hubiera hablado en voz alta, el hollow refuto al gritarle que no podía hacer nada, y de intentarlo todos morirían.

Deseaba comprender el anhelo del hollow por librarse de él, por ser fuerte a su modo salvaje, instintivo y cruel. Lo veía detenidamente cuando sus ojos se encontraban, percatándose de que su sonrisa burlona se esfumo junto a su seguridad. _"¿Por qué se ve iracundo y no seguro como antes?"_; escudriñaba cuando él le reclamo su debilidad, su falta de apetito asesino y su resistencia por ser libre:

― ¿¡Acaso no entiendes que necesitas tener instinto asesino para sobrevivir en este asqueroso mundo!?

―Te entiendo… ―entrecerraba los ojos al bloquearlo―… Pero no puedo darme el lujo de descontrolarme a mi antojo.

― ¿¡Por qué no!?

― ¡Porque si dejo que me domines lastimare a quienes amo!

― ¿¡Y eso que!? ¡Nada más me importa sobrevivir!

― ¡Prefiero que vivas!

― ¿Qué?

El hollow se apartó abruptamente para ver con detenimiento a Ichigo. No comprendía aquellas palabras, ¿Qué quería decir con "prefiero que vivas"? Su cabeza martilleaba y su corazón era el que se inundaba de dudas. ¿Por qué ya no actuaba como siempre?... Justo en ese momento, Ichigo camino hasta él, cogiendo su espada por la hoja para apuntarla en su corazón.

―Prefiero que vivas, pues sin ti estaré incompleto. Zangetsu me ha mostrado su vulnerabilidad al querer protegerme al obligarme a hacerme más fuerte. Tú… aunque me moleste admitirlo… eres la parte que tanto presumes de la que carezco. Eres mis ganas de luchar hasta la muerte con tal de ver sanos y salvos a mis seres queridos. ¿Acaso no comprendes que estamos perdidos el uno sin el otro?

El hollow lo veía fijamente, torciendo la boca con un temblor en las manos por atravesarle el corazón. Pero, al ver la mirada de Ichigo, se enfureció al verse asequible. No soportaba admitir que le rabiaba no poder desarrollar instintos asesinos en él. Sin embargo, el poder matar una parte del alma de Ichigo lo liberaría y sofocaría nuevamente en su mundo interno, asumiendo el papel de rey y caballo. Tanto él como el pelinaranja eran ambos roles, muy a sus pesares.

―Maldito… ¡Tsk! ―sin dudar, encajo la espada en el corazón de Ichigo.

― ¡Tsk! ―entrecerró un ojo―… Nos veremos en el otro mundo.

Una potente descarga de reiatsu se expandió hasta el corazón del bebé, provocando que Rukia lo resintiera también. De pronto, el entorno se difumino de un fuerte resplandor a un profundo negro, logrando escuchar un sencillo _"Ambos somos el rey y el caballo… ¡ja!...ambos nos la jugaremos siempre."_

**::**

* * *

**::**

Kyoraku y Ukitake se encaminaron hasta donde Rukia se encontraba, creyendo que todo resulto mal. Pero tan pronto llegaron, se vieron envueltos en un insoportable peso espiritual que ni la ojivioleta soportaba. Unohana le pidió a Isane, Orihime ya Hanataro que trataran de crear nuevamente una barrera que separara al hijo de la madre, con la intención de separar el reiatsu de ambos. Y al notar que tenían dificultades para mantenerla hasta que el bebé naciera, ambos capitanes proporcionaron un poco de su reiatsu para reforzar la barrera.

―Capitanes.―Isane los veía sorprendida.

― ¡Vamos, no se distraigan! ―Kyoraku sonreía despreocupado.

― ¿Qué hay de Ichigo? ―Ukitake miraba el monitor roto que registraba los signos vitales de ambos.

―No lo sé, pero a juzgar por los hechos temo decir que… ―bajo la mirada, sin dejar de estar al pendiente de recibir al bebé―… el shinigami sustituto murió.

― ¡Tsk! ―Rukia estaba en su límite―No es verdad… ¡No es verdad!

Al mismo tiempo que la insoportable carga espiritual se disipaba, un agudo llanto invadía la habitación. Rukia continuaba respirando agitadamente, sus sentidos estaban aturdidos y apenas lograba distinguir su alrededor. Lejanamente escuchaba el llanto de su hijo, pero el tono de alarma en las voces de todos la angustiaba. _"¿Qué… qué pasa?... mi… mi hijo… ¿Dónde está mi bebé?"_. Borrosamente distinguía la silueta de Orihime y Hanataro movilizándose a su alrededor, hasta que perdió completamente la conciencia.

Mientras tanto, Unohana e Isane colocaron al bebé dentro de una defensa para contenerlas partículas de reichi dentro de su corazón.

―Capitana―Isane estaba asustada― ¿Cómo es que el bebé del shinigami sustituto tiene las mismas condiciones que nosotros?

― ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ―Orihime no comprendía a que se refería.

―Es sencillo. ―no dejaba de realizar la contención de energía― Cuando fue concebido, ambos estaban en su estado de alma.

― ¿De verdad es posible eso? ―Hanataro se mostraba curioso.

―Sí. Es posible. ―una perturbadora voz los desconcentro un momento―Así como esposible que un quincy procree con un shinigami, un humano, con los mismos niveles espirituales con los que cuenta Kurosaki, puede concebir con uno de los nuestros. ―Mayuri se les acercaba, con una malévola sonrisa.

**::**

* * *

**::**

_"¿Estoy muerto?... ¿Dónde estoy?"_ sus ojos eran opacos, no estaba consiente de respirar o no, no se movía ni hablaba. Su alrededor era hueco, completamente azul cielo, con los indistinguibles rascacielos de su mundo interior. _"¿Pero qué demonios paso?" _Yacía boca abajo, por lo que al moverse para mirar hacia arriba un fuerte dolor le impidió colocarse de lado. Toco el origen del malestar: su pecho. Al tocarse sintió como aun sangraba. Estaba enmedio de un gran charco de sangre, misma que no dejaba de brotarle.

― ¡Tsk! A este paso…

― ¿Morirás? ―su hollow le daba la espalda, con su espada a un lado.

Lo veía sobre su hombro, dedicándola una sonrisa torcida, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba su espada, nada más para que observara como se desintegraba entre sus dedos. Esto desconcertó a Ichigo, no captaba la intención de su hollow. Ni siquiera se percató de que su cuerpo era traslucido hasta ese momento. Mientras se arrastraba hasta él, Ichigo le cuestionaba su incertidumbre obteniendo carcajadas o suspiros como respuesta. Aun así, dejando a su paso sangre, el pelinaranja lo sujeto de la manga del kimono para exigir atención. Pero tan pronto lo toco, el hollow lo miro de nuevo sobre su hombro mientras le advertía que ese no era el final.

―Espe…espera… ¡Espera!

―_Ichigo, es importante que dejes de sangrar._

― ¡Tsk! ¿Cómo demonios lograre eso? ―apenas y podía respirar.

―_Tu hijo ya nació, y tú te estancaste en tu mundo interno._

_"¿Ya nació? Mi hijo… ¿Está vivo?"_ no cabía del gozo. Sin embargo, Zangetsu se encargó de recordarle que debía salir pronto de su mundo interno, pues al permanecer más tiempo ahí no extraería su energía espiritual del corazón de su hijo.

―Pero estoy dentro de mi propia alma, ¿Cómo es posible?

―_Aun estas ligado al alma de tu hijo, así como a la de la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia. Si no recobras tu conciencia te quedaras atrapado aquí, llevándote la vida de ambos._

―Maldición.

Al recargarse sobre sus manos, entendió que no dejaría de sangrar hasta averiguar qué es lo que perturbaba la paz de su corazón. Y al mirar directo a los ojos a Zangetsu se dio cuenta de que aún estaba la brecha del egoísmo que resguardaba en su corazón.

―_Al no tener la amenaza dentro de su corazón, tu hijo no necesitara que intervengas nuevamente. Aun así, él no puede ir al mundo de los vivos, por lo menos no para vivir de por vida._

― ¿Estas tratando de obligarme a decidir? ―cubría con su mano la herida en su pecho.

―_Simplemente digo la verdad. Puedes elegir quedarte o volver al mundo de los vivos. De elegir la segunda… _―cerro los ojos.

― ¿Qué?

―_Tendrás que renunciar a Rukia, y a Neo._

Era la primera vez que oía el nombre de su hijo. _"Neo… Neo… ¿Me pregunto si Rukia ya pronuncio su nombre?"_ Miraba la palma de su mano cubierta de sangre. Sonreía como tonto al murmurar aquel nombre.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Mayuri estaba por desconectar el aparato del corazón de ambos shinigamis, pero Unohana intervino al reclamarle el acuerdo que tenían. Una breve discusión acalorada obligo a Ukitake y a Kyoraku a intervenir, alegando que la seguridad de ambos seguía pendiendo de un hilo, por lo que no permitirían que los desconectara.

― ¿Por qué habría de importarme sus vidas? El niño está vivo, el padre muerto y la madre terminara igual. ―Mayuri estaba exasperado.

― ¡Kurosaki no está muero! ―Orihime se interpuso entre los capitanes―Él no dejara sola a Kuchiki ni a su hijo. ―sujetaba la mano de la shinigami―Por favor, espere un poco más.

Aquella impetuosidad exalto aún más al capitán, tentándolo a declinar al favor hasta que un fuerte estruendo se escuchó muy cerca de su posición. Las miradas se clavaron a la espesa cortina de polvo, acompañada de leves temblores y explosiones. Incluso pudieron sentir el inconfundible viento helado de Hyorinmaru. Hanataro se asustó al tener demasiado cerca a la capitana Soi Fong. Ya era suficiente con Mayuri como añadir más leña al fuego.

―Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. ―Uryu entro por uno de los boquetes causados por las peleas.

―Uryu.―Orihime lo veía horrorizada, pues su cabeza sangraba al igual que su mano derecha.

―No hay tiempo, ¡Por aquí! ―le grito a Chad.

Tan pronto como entro, Chad cargo a Rukia para sacarla de aquella habitación y dirigirse hasta la mansión de Byakuya. Detrás de él iba Rangiku para llevarse al bebé en brazos, así como Ikkaku para cargar en su espalda a Ichigo, con Yumichika a su lado para cargar el aparatejo que los mantenía unidos. Sin más remedio, los capitanes, a excepción de Mayuri, accedieron, así podrían retenerlo más posible a las fuerzas especiales.

― ¡DETÉNGANSE! ―Soi Fong estaba iracunda. Sus ojos llameaban.

― ¡SOI FONG, ESPERA! ―Yoruichi iba detrás de ella.

En cámara lenta, cada una de las acciones parecía torpes o imposibles de ejecutar. En cuanto Soi Fong entro a la habitación, consiguió evadir a todos los presentes e inyectar el veneno de Suzubemachi en la espalda del pelinaranja. Una sonrisa surco su rostro mientras Yoruichi la sujetaba por la espalda para someterla en el piso.

* * *

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	26. Chapter 26

Historia alterna, sin finalidad de lucro.  
Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, únicamente los tomo prestados para crear una historia ubicada en un universo alternativo. No esta ligado al manga ni al anime.

**Gracias por seguir leyendo.  
Autora: ****ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Las llamas del Sol se extinguen**

* * *

―_ ¿No piensas dejar de sangrar?_

―Zangetsu…―miraba al vacío― ¿Crees… crees que ellos estarán bien sin mí?

―_ ¿Admites qué nunca quisiste quedarte en la Sociedad de Almas?_

La herida de Ichigo seguía sangrando, pese a que la apretujaba con la palma abierta. Sus dudas se mantenían arraigadas en su corazón, cosa que no podía permitirse pues en el exterior se estaba librando otra pelea. Ante eso, Zangetsu mostró su inconformismo, reclamándole que no pretendía servirle a un ser frágil de convicciones y débil de voluntad. Dándole la espalda, hablándole sobre su hombro, Zangetsu le dedicaba da una mirada gélida. Lo primero en que Ichigo pensó, al verlo, fue la mirada de audacia en Rukia, cuando lo atravesó justo en el corazón para que se hiciera cargo de proteger a sus seres queridos.

―_Estás en tu límite, lo siento… Ichigo… no pude ayudarte esta vez._

― ¡Tsk! Zangetsu… espe…espera… ―se arrastraba, aprensando su pecho con su mano, queriendo alcanzarlo.

Los pasos de Zangetsu eran aletargados, pesados, lentos, como si deseara que su shinigami lo alcanzara a cualquier costo. Pero, tras un profundo suspiro se resignó y decidió dejar solo al pelinaranja.

―_Adiós… Ichi…_

Ichigo cogió su mano con la misma que apretujaba su pecho para evitar el sangrado. Zangetsu se volvió perplejo ante tal acto; no pensó que el coraje de su shinigami pudiera sorprenderlo nuevamente.

―Te dije que esperaras. ―jadeaba debido al dolor―Aunque muera, aunque no vea crecer a mi hijo… lo salvaré.

Un destello de valentía vislumbraba en sus ojos, en sus palabras y en su voz. Zangetsu estaba aliviado y convencido ante la franqueza de Ichigo, así que sin dudar un segundo más lo corto con su misma esencia.

La hoja de su propia zanpakuto lo quemaba hasta la médula, pero el precio que debía pagar por la nueva oportunidad que Zangetsu le otorgaba.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Miraban estupefactos como Ikkaku dejaba caer a Ichigo de bruces en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que la aguja se desconectaba de su corazón. Rápidamente Yoruichi aventó a Soi Fong a un lado para poder cargar a Ichigo, pero en cuanto lo iba a tocar una pesada carga espiritual los sofoco por algunos momentos. Nadie comprendía que ocurría hasta que Unohana intentaba explicar que la causa de esa explosión espiritual era porque el shinigami sustituto salió de su mundo interior. Esto los dejó estupefactos, pues creían que había muerto.

Rukia gruño de dolor sin razón alguna, por lo que Chad estaba por recostarla en suelo cuando noto que alguien le arrancó la aguja de su corazón. Fue Renji, quien le pidió, con un gesto, que no dijera que se la llevaría lejos del alboroto en tanto se la quitaba de los brazos. Los únicos que se dieron cuenta fueron Orihime, Hanataro y Rangiku, pues Renji les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran mientras los capitanes se encargarían de todo.

Byakuya y Komamura llegaron momentos después, junto a Unohana, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Toshiro y algunos de los guardias de la familia Kuchiki, bloqueandole el paso a Soi Fong ya sus subordinados. El área estaba rodeada, no había forma de escabullirse. Toshiro no dudo en hablar con la capitana, razonando que dieran un poco más de tiempo a que el shinigami sustituto terminara lo que empezó; obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa torcida y un sarcasmo, de Soi Fong, mismos que tuvo que tragarse en cuanto el llanto del bebé los atrajo.

― ¿Por qué llora el niño?―Ukitake no quería quitarle la vista de encima a Soi Fong.

―Mi querido amigo ―Kyoraku sonreía― es más que obvio la razón. ¿Acaso no lo sientes? ―lo miraba fijamente.

El peso excesivo de energía se disipaba velozmente, los gruñidos de Rukia eran menos y el llanto del bebé aumentaba. Al volverse, los capitanes abrieron de par en par sus ojos al ver, entre el espeso polvo, una figura negra de ojos brillantes como el fuego.

―Es increíble… ¿Cómo es que…? ―Ukitake no daba crédito a lo que veía.

―Ese maldito, ya era hora. ―Renji carcajeo un poco.

―Ichi… Ichigo… ―Rukia apenas podía distinguir las figuras ante ella. Todo estaba borroso.

De pronto, Soi Fong se abalanzó contra aquella silueta.

**::**

* * *

**::**

En lugar de sangrar aún más noto que su herida se cerraba raudamente. La hoja de su zanpakuto calcino la herida, ayudándolo a dejar las dudas y el miedo atrás. Estaba determinado a proteger lo que adoraba y amaba en ambos mundos. Tras susurrarle "gracias" a Zangetsu, Ichigo abrió abruptamente los ojos al sentir la punzada causada por Suzubemachi. Ágilmente se incorporó en medio del bullicio. Escudriñaba su alrededor en busca de su hijo.

―Ichigo… ―Ikkaku lo veía asombrado.

― ¿Dónde está Rukia y mí…―en ese momento un llanto atrajo su atención.

Ikkaku carcajeo ante la nueva postura de su colega. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y le señalo la barrera de capitanes. Ichigo supo que no tenía tiempo, debía intentar razonar con Soi Fong para evitar una tragedia; así que busco entre el polvo hasta dar con ella. _"Ahí esta…" _apretó el mango de su espada entre sus manos, preparado para defenderse.

― ¡Ahí estas! ―en un parpadeo, la pelinegra estaba encima suyo―Con que sigues vivo… Shinigami sustituto.

―Soi Fong, cálmate… no tienes por qué continuar con todo esto.

―Las ordenes no las tú.

Ichigo bloqueaba los golpes de la capitana. Ella estaba enfurecida por no evitar que aquella amenaza naciera, así que se encargaría del padre y después de la criatura. Rukia era lo de menos, ya no sería peligro alguno por lo que mantenerla encarcelada bastaría.

El llanto del bebé distraía por segundos a Ichigo, y despertó por completo a Rukia. Por mucho que Renji trataba de detenerla no evito que se zafara de su abrazo. Ya deseaba vera su hijo, pero antes de eso necesitaba ayudar a Ichigo. La casa de Byakuya estaba muy lejos, por lo que no podía usar su espada, así que le quito la suya a Hanataro.

― ¡Espere, señorita! ―extendía su mano hacia ella.

― ¡Kuchiki! ―Orihime bloqueo su camino con su Santen Kenshun.

La shinigami ardía de angustia y bravura, rompiendo sin problemas el escudo de la ojigris. Entre el polvo y los escombros de su alrededor, Rukia dio con Ichigo y la capitana. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a ella sin importarle las consecuencias. Ya había sido acusada de traición, que más daba volver a serlo si con ello le salvaba la vida al amor de su vida. Sin temor, se lanzó contra Soi Fong.

― ¡No te entrometas!

― ¡Rukia! ―Ichigo vio como la capitana le inyectaba el veneno de Suzubemachi en el pecho.

Al mismo tiempo que la ojivioleta caía al suelo Ichigo se interpuso en la segunda inyección. _¡Tsk!... Rukia… Neo…"_ Todo había acabado para él, ya que era a segunda dosis de veneno que recibiría en el mismo lugar.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Toshiro le ordeno a Rangiku que alejara al bebé del lugar, llevándose también a Hanataro y a Orihime. Uryu y Chad pretendían quedarse a ayudar en lo que pudieran, pero Yoruichi les advirtió que sería mejor que se fueran con el niño.

― ¿Qué pasara con Kurosaki y Kuchiki? ―el ojiazul sentía impotencia.

―Cálmate, nosotros nos aremos cargo. ―la morena le dio la espalda―Cuiden del niño. ―le sonrió sobre su hombro antes de irse.

Se posiciono juntos a los otros capitanes, lista para terminar lo que empezaron. Tan pronto se colocó a lado de Ukitake, la morena observó como Rukia se abalanzaba contra Soi Fong, y como esta se volvía contra ella para atacarla. _"¡Malditos mocosos!... ¿No pueden estarse quietos?"_ farfullaba al mismo tiempo que corría hacia ellos para bloquear el golpe. Demasiado tarde. En cuanto cogió la mano de Soi Fong, una segunda flor aparecía en la espalda de Ichigo.

―Ichi… Ichigo… ―abrió de par en par sus ojos― ¡IIIchigooo! ―Rukia lo veía desplomarse.

El cuerpo del pelinaranja yacía sobre Rukia, misma que lo sacudía insistente para que se levantara. Le daba bofetadas con la intención de hacerlo reaccionar, pero lo único que consiguió fue una sonrisa torcida, una mirada opaca y un "te amo" antes de que perdiera la conciencia. La ojivioleta quedó estupefacta al sentir la frialdad corporal de su amado. _"No… no, no, no… Ichigo, despierta… Neo te necesita... yo te necesito…"_ Pensaba, sin darse cuenta de que a su alrededor miles de pétalos de cerezo cubrían el entorno, al igual que una gruesa capa de hielo.

A lo lejos, Orihime escucho el llanto de su amiga. Una fuerte punzada en el pecho no la dejo tranquila, así que regresó sus pasos para ayudarla. Algo andaba muy mal y no pretendía quedarse de brazos de cruzados, mucho menos permitió que Uryu o Chad la detuvieran. Estaba determinada a acudir sin importar lo que le ocurriera. Pero en cuanto se acercó, vislumbro a Byakuya y a Toshiro encerrando a los amantes con el fin de protegerlos de las fuerzas especiales. El sitio estaba rodeado, y quienes prestaron su espada estaban fatigados.

―No puede ser. ―se llevó las manos a la boca―Ku… Kuchiki… Kurosaki. ―escuchaba al fondo el llanto del bebé, pues Rangiku se detuvo para observar el caótico escenario.

Kyoraku borró su sonrisa, por derrotar a algunos oficiales de las fuerzas especiales, en cuanto vio el gran muro que Byakuya y Toshiro crearon. Eso sólo significaba una cosa, el shinigami sustituto estaba mal herido y posiblemente muriendo. ¿Pero por qué encerrarlo junto a Rukia?... Posiblemente para darles un momento para despedirse. Ukitake estaba espalda con espalda, viendo sobre su hombro la misma escena que su amigo, lamentando no haber ayudado más a su subordinada y deseando que las cosas no llegaran a ese punto.

Por su lado, Yoruichi arrincono a Soi Fong, penetrándola con una aturdidora mirada, para exigirle la verdadera razón de su aberración contra el shinigami sustituto y la oficial. La capitana torció la sonrisa y declaró que no era personal, simplemente seguía las órdenes del Capitán Yamamoto; así como proteger a la Sociedad de Almas.

― ¡Pero el bebé nació sin el hollow en su corazón!

― ¿Qué? ―no parpadeaba― ¿Por qué he de creerte?

―Soi Fong ―estaba a milímetros de su cara― ¿Acaso no sientes la energía espiritual del niño?

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, prestando atención a su entorno. La pelinegra no solo consiguió escuchar su llanto, también sintió el poderoso poder que crecía en el niño. _"¿Cómo es posible?... ¿Cómo puede ese recién nacido tener tal energía?"_ Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una mujer sosegada.

―Señorita Yoruichi.

―Soi Fong, tenemos que ayudar a Ichigo. Esta ahí adentro, muriendo.

―Lo lamento, no puedo hacer algo por él. El veneno de Suzubemachi ya debió hacer efecto.

―Quizá yo pueda ayudar en este predicamento. ―Mayuri apareció detrás de ellas, con su macabra sonrisa y su ansiedad por ponerle las manos encima al shinigami sustituto y a su hijo.

Yoruichi lo miro inquisitivamente y lo amenazó para que no intentara algo para su beneficio científico, a lo que el capitán se irrito y aceptó bajo la condición de experimentar con el cuerpo si las cosas salían mal. Con un bufido, la morena accedió. El plan de Mayuri consistía en conectar el corazón de padre e hijo, de la misma forma que lo hicieron con Rukia e Ichigo, sólo que esta vez la finalidad cambiaria.

― ¿Es seguro para el bebé? ―la morena lo veía dudosa.

―Tú misma lo dijiste, él tiene una fuerte energía espiritual. Sin mencionar que en estos momentos está absorbiendo partículas de reichi como loco.

― ¿Por qué? ―Soi Fong deseaba saber más.

― ¡Ja! Niñas ignorantes. El hijo del shinigami sustituto y de esa oficial tiene ese potencial poder debido a su origen paterno. ¿Acaso no saben que él es mitad quincy y mitad shinigami? Su raza es pura y al mismo tiempo es mestizo. Su madre era una quincy de sangre pura y…

―Su padre un shinigami de sangre pura. ―Yoruichi cerró los ojos.

La pelinegra exigió saber quién es el padre de Ichigo, sin esperar que se sorprendería del linaje de aquel chiquillo. Presto atención a cada palabra de la morena:

―Kurosaki… ―sonrió de lado―… más bien, Shiba Isshin es el padre de ese atolondrado.

―Es imposible, esa familia era de la nobleza hasta la tragedia de… ―se calló al razonar el motivo de su expulsión del Seireitei.

―Exactamente. El capitán de la décima división "traicionó" al Gotei trece por quedarse, sin autorización, en el mundo de los vivos para proteger a una quincy.

La capitana seguía enmudecida. ¿Cómo era posible que por esa extraña razón, el bebé tuviera semejante carga espiritual?... Mayuri se fastidio y explicó que al combinar fuerzas de origen puro, las probabilidades de que una tercera o quinta generación las combinara exitosamente y más poderoso. Pese a ser de sangre distinta, el hecho de ser puro aseguraba el bienestar de la energía espiritual de las generaciones venideras.

―Muy bien, vayamos por el bebé. ―Soi Fong fue hasta Rangiku para arrebatarle al niño.

― ¡Tsk! Esa niña es impaciente. ―Yoruichi gruño.

― ¡Af! ―Mayuri supo que no sería fácil.

Soi Fong detestaba equivocarse, por lo que de mala gana corrió hasta Byakuya y Toshiro para exponerles brevemente como salvarle la vida a Ichigo. Orihime, al estar cerca, escucho todo y se ofreció a brindar sus poderes para opacar la descontrolada fuente de energía que el bebé absorbía, de ese modo los daños colaterales serian mínimos. Al principio Toshiro se mostró renuente, pero Rangiku, quien corrió para alcanzar a Soi Fong, secundo la idea de Mayuri. Todos sabían que eran un riesgo de alta magnitud, sin embargo, debían hacer algo.

― ¡Ichigo!

Escuchaban como la shinigami gritaba al llamar al amor de su vida. Byakuya no resistió seguir oyéndola sufrir por lo que retiró a Senbonzakura, animando al pequeño capitán a hacer lo mismo. Una vez que los pétalos y el hielo se disipaban, se entumecieron al ver la trágica escena que ocultaban: Rukia abrazaba con fuerza a Ichigo. Su ropa, su rostro y sus manos estaban ensangrentados, pues la herida del pecho de él se abrió nuevamente, además de que el veneno le había amoratado algunas zonas del cuerpo.

― ¡Kuchiki, Kurosaki! ―Orihime invoco su Soten Kisshun para cerrar la herida.

―Eso no bastara. ―Soi Fong observaba el innecesario esfuerzo de la ojigris.

―Conecta ese aparato de una vez. ―Yoruichi estaba molesta― ¿¡Qué esperas!?

Mayuri se sorprendió de la agresividad de la morena. Llamó a Nemu, pues ella cargaba un nuevo aparato que permitiría salvarle la vida al shinigami sustituto. Byakuya cargo a su sobrino, para acunarlo mientras permanecía conectado; mientras tanto, la ojigris se encargaría de encapsular al pequeño para que absorbiera cierta cantidad de reichi, misma que Ichigo acapararía para sobrevivir.

―Señorita Kuchiki. ―Hanataro se sentó a su lado.

―Rukia… ―Renji se paró detrás de ella.

Kira, Hisagi, Ikkaku,Yumichika, Komarura y los demás quienes los ayudaban estaban presentes. Incluso Kyoraku se entristeció de no mostrar sus habilidades pues Soi Fong dio la señal de retirada a sus subordinados. Aunque el pelirrojo era el más afligido, no le gustaba ver a Rukia desmoronarse.

―No estorben, esto sería un poco peligroso. ―Mayuri conecto la aguja en el corazón de Ichigo.

― ¡Ey! ¿Qué le hará al bebé? ―Renji sujeto la mano del capitán―Rukia, ¿permitirás que…

―Deja que lo haga… ―Rukia acariciaba el cabello del ojiambar―…escuche todo antes de que retirasen la barrera. ―sus ojos estaban rojos y aguosos.

La ojivioleta acomodo en su regazo la cabeza de Ichigo, de esa forma lo ayudaría a soportar el dolor en la trasferencia de energía espiritual. Una vez que Mayuri que zafó su mano, con enfado, del agarre de Renji, fue con el niño para incrustarle la aguja. Sin embargo, Byakuya lo detuvo al pedirle que lo dejara ser él quien lo conectara. Tras hacer los ojos en blanco, Mayuri accedió.

―Todo estará bien. ―le susurro a su sobrino antes de colocarle la aguja en su pequeño corazón.

El llanto del bebé no se hizo esperar. Al mismo tiempo que lo conectaron, el monitor comenzó a registrar una incontrolable fuente de energía. Ahí es donde la ojigris intervino y encapsulo al bebé, permitiendo que el aparato regulara el flujo de reichi. Ichigo se retorcía de dolor, gemía y enterraba sus dedos en la tierra. Rukia no sabía a quién prestarle atención; su hijo también lloraba de dolor.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Urahara e Isshin aun esperaban que el monitor dejara de mostrar estática. Estaban ansiosos por saberlo que ocurría en el Seireitei. Lo que más le preocupaba al pelinegro era saber si su estúpido hijo logró librar el alma de su nieto del hollow. Estaba tan inquieto que se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación tal cual león enjaulado, ni siquiera los berrinches de Jinta y las peticiones de Ururu porque se tranquilizara lo distraían. Isshin pensaba nada más en la vida de Ichigo, Rukia y de su nieto.

―Vas a gastar la madera, siéntate de una vez. ―Urahara saco su pipa y la encendió.

―Lo siento. ―se sentó a su lado―Quiero saber que está pasando allá.

―Han pasado casi dos días. ―exhaló humo―Quizá aún estén lidiando con el hollow.

Isshin sabía la verdad detrás de aquellas palabras. Urahara no le diría algo cruel a no ser que en verdad lo supiera. Ambos permanecieron pacientemente inquietos a una señal de la Sociedad de Almas.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Orihime ejecutaba las indicaciones al pie de la letra. Cada vez que Mayuri le indicaba dejar pasar cierta cantidad de reichi, ella abría un pequeño orifico a su barrera para que el bebé lo absorbiese. Poco a poco una considerable cantidad de energía se trasladaba del recién nacido a Ichigo. Unohana estaba a cargo de revisar los signos vitales de ambos, pues de notar alguna inconsistencia que los pusiera en riesgo daría prioridad a la vida del niño.

Byakuya acunaba lo mejor posible a su sobrino, especialmente porque este no dejaba de llorar. Sus mejillas estaban sumamente rojas, sus manitas eran un completo puño, su respiración era entrecortada. Rukia tampoco soportaba verlo así, mucho menos con Ichigo en su regazo retorciéndose. Al cabo de algunos minutos, su herida paro de sangrar, pero la cortada seguía abierta pues las flores de Suzubemachi permanecían en su espalda. El veneno seguía en las venas del shinigami sustituto.

Uryu contó el tiempo que tenían así. Casi dos horas sin muchos cambios, preocupándole pues no era sano que el pequeño llorara por mucho tiempo.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo deben estar así? El bebé no ha parado de llorar.

―Uryu…― Rukia lo miraba―… ¿Qué hago? ―aferraba sus manos en la ropa de Ichigo.

―Kuchiki… ―miro su dije y decidió acelerar las cosas.

―Capitán Kurotsuchi… ¿Sera que, al ser mitad quincy, yo pueda acelerar su curación?

Las miradas se clavaron en el ojiazul, haciendo enfadar a Mayuri. No recordaba que aquel quincy estaba presente. Lo cogió con fuerza del brazo para acercarlo al niño, al mismo tiempo que explicaba que posiblemente el cuerpo, el alma y el corazón de Ichigo se restaurarían por completo al recibir una fuente pura de su memoria genética.

―Eres brillante quincy, estoy muy molesto de no haber sido yo quien lo propusiera. ―sin aviso, incrusto una tercera aguja en el pecho de Uryu.

― ¡Ahhh!... ¡Tsk! Maldito, ¿¡Por qué lo hizo sin decirme antes!? ―sus ojos lagrimeaban.

―Cállate. Esto permitirá que regules tu paso de energía al cuerpo de Ichigo. Cuando la muchacha deje paso al reichi tú liberaras la misma cantidad.

― ¿Está seguro de eso? ―el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos.

―Desde luego que sí. Al recibir dos fuentes de nutrientes ese idiota podrá recuperarse rápidamente.

― ¿No son falsas ilusiones? ―la ojivioleta no los veía, su mirada estaba en Ichigo.

―Niña tonta, claro que no son ilusiones. ―Mayuri se molestó aún más.

Toshiro intervino, pues no era momento de discutir los pormenores. Tenían algo que hacer y debían darse prisa. En cuanto la primera dosis de reichi de Uryu, el pelinaranja se retorico aún más de dolencia. Al contrario del bebé, quien al resentir aquella dosis se calmó y dejo de llorar. Eso lo agradeció la ojivioleta, aunque seguía afligida de ver a su amado gemir amargamente.

En el transcurso de media hora, la cortada de Ichigo cerró completamente, lo que animo a Rukia a voltearlo para ver de nuevo su espalda. Sonrió levemente al notar que una de las flores había desaparecido. Soi Fong se sorprendió, pues había mejorado bastante el nivel mortífero de su veneno. Sin embargo, las cosas no permanecieron estables. Tan pronto Rukia acomodo a Ichigo en su regazo, este profirió un estruendoso grito mientras se hacía ovillo. El monitor registraba una inconsistencia: el corazón del pelinaranja rechazaba la dosis de reichi de su hijo y Uryu.

― ¡Maldita sea! ―Renji veía la frustración en los ojos de la ojivioleta.

― ¡No es posible que lo esté rechazando! ―Mayuri veía desconcertado el monitor― ¡Todo iba muy bien!

― ¿Por qué lo está rechazando? ―Byakuya aun sostenía su sobrino.

Una mariposa infernal revoloteaba a un lado de Yourichi. _"¿Hum?..." _La observo detenidamente hasta que logro escuchar la voz de Urahara, quien hablaba de forma precipitada al darle instrucciones sin necesidad de preguntar que ocurría.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Gracias por continuar leyendo mi Fic  
Los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, únicamente los tomo prestados para crear una historia alternativa / desligada del manga y anime.**

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Ichigo y Neo**

* * *

Ya no lo soportaba, deambulaba de un lado a otro y provocó que Ururu y Jinta le pidieran, de nueva cuenta, que se sentara. Pero no fue hasta que Urahara le dijo que el monitor comenzaba a registrar conexión, con el Seireitei, que Isshin se sentó para prestar atención. La señal apenas y se distinguía, aun así pudieron contactarse con los asistentes de Mayuri, mismos que habían interceptado la conexión para informarles que el shinigami sustituto estaba en problemas.

―Explíquense. ―Urahara estaba confundido.

En breve, comentaron el informe que su capitán les envió, dando santo y seña de los hechos. También decía que debían contactarse con Urahara para que procediera con alguna solución, sino Ichigo moriría en cuestión de minutos. Obviamente eso altero a Isshin, pero mantuvo la compostura y miro con demanda al ojigris. Urahara se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que Tessai lo interrumpió al susurrarle algo.

―Espero que funcione.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―Chicos, deben despejar el Dangai para que traigan al shinigami sustituto. ―Urahara ignoro a Isshin.

―_Pero… su inestabilidad no permitirá que…_

―Hagan lo que digo, desde aquí ayudaré a controlar el flujo de energía para que pase sin contratiempos.

―_De… de acuerdo… señor… ¿También llevamos a la shinigami Kuchiki y a su hijo?_

―No, sólo a Ichigo.

― ¿Por qué sólo él? ―Isshin no podía disfrutar de la alegría de ser abuelo de un niño del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

―No hay tiempo de explicaciones… Tessai, por favor abre la Senkaimon artificial y prepara el gigai.

―Sí jefe. Ururu, Jinta, ayúdenme.

Los tres se retiraron a seguir la orden de Urahara, quien se movilizaba para retener el Dangai junto a los científicos de la decimosegunda división. Al mismo tiempo, les solicitó que lo comunicaran con alguien presente a los hechos. Y una vez que le aseguraron una mariposa infernal, agradeció que fuera Yoruichi quien la viera primero:

―Mi linda Yoruichi, debes traer a Ichigo al mundo de los vivos.

― _¿Kisuke?... ¿Por qué?_

―Lo sabrás en cuanto lo traigas, preciosa. Rukia y el bebé deberán quedarse, por ningún motivo los dejes venir.

―_Muy bien, nos vemos._

Al cortar comunicación, Urahara le explico a Isshin que Ichigo ya no era capaz de resistir el peso energético que emitía el Seireitei, y pese a que Orihime lo estaba controlando con su barrera, todo era inútil. El pelinaranja debía someterse a una desintoxicación de energía, y para ello debía mantener su alma dentro de ese gigai, pues servía como filtro.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que estar dentro del gigai?

―Quizá una semana, quizá cuatro días. Depende de la cantidad de reichi que haya absorbido. Lo que me preocupa es que eso cause severos daños secundarios.

― ¿Daños secundarios?

―Sí Ichigo se ve purgado de energía espiritual, para salvar su vida, cabe la posibilidad de que pierda la capacidad de ser shinigami nuevamente. Aunque, puede que sea temporalmente. No estoy muy seguro, esta es la primera vez que probare este filtro.

― ¡Tsk! Demonios. ―Isshin estaba frustrado. Le importaba la vida de su hijo, aunque le dolía que nunca vería a su nieto.

Después de disculparse, Urahara continúo con los de la decimotercera división para ejecutar el traslado de Ichigo con éxito. En cuanto confirmaron que Yoruichi estaba en la entrada pusieron manos a la obra.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Yoruichi cargo sobre su hombro a Ichigo, gritando las instrucciones que era prioritario regresarlo al mundo de los vivos. Lo único que lamento fue exigirle a Rukia que se quedara junto a su hijo.

― ¿Por qué? ―sujetaba de la ropa a Ichigo.

―Lo siento, pero es necesario. ―la morena le acaricio el rostro antes de irse.

Rukia retenía el llanto, aferrándose a al trozo de tela que arrancó del kimono de su amante, desplomándose sobre la tierra. No paro de llorar hasta que Byakuya se acercó con el bebé, que ya estaba tranquilo, con los ojos aún rojos y llorosos, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus manitas en busca de confort.

―Rukia… ―le extendió la mano.

Al volverse, la ojivioleta se tragó el dolor y pidió, con la mirada, coger a su hijo entre sus brazos: un saludable varón de finos cabellos negros; ojos entre azul y violeta, opacados por el llanto; una delicada y suave piel nívea y unas rosadas mejillas. En cuanto su hermano se lo entregó comenzó a llenarlo de besos y a estrujarlo junto a su pecho, mientras murmuraba que no lo dejaría solo. Renji se le acercó para cubrirla con la parte superior de su uniforme, pues el frío amenazaba con intensificarse.

Orihime, Uryu y Chad no sabían que hacer. Querían quedarse e irse para ayudar, por lo menos hasta que Rukia les pidió que cuidaran de Ichigo. En ningún momento los miro. La ojigris estaba dubitativa, por lo menos hasta ver la fingida sonrisa de su amiga, pidiéndole amargamente que ellos eran los únicos que podían hacer algo, en lo que ella estaba atada de manos.

―Kuchiki… ―corrió para abrazarla antes de irse―…todo estará bien, lo prometo. Tú y Kurosaki se reencontraran de nuevo. ―decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al bebé.

Le dio la espalda, con temor de voltear y desobedecer la petición de su amiga, así que se limitó a correr junto a los demás para alcanzar a Yoruichi.

En fracción de segundos el ambiente se apaciguó, permitiendo ver los daños y ordenar sus pensamientos y acciones. Algunas zonas del Rukongai y del Seireitei estaban completamente destruidos. Pero lo que en verdad llamaba la atención era la desolada escena de Rukia abrazando a su hijo. Quienes la defendían y quienes deseaban retenerla, únicamente la veían moverse torpemente para irse del lugar. Rukia deseaba estar en su tibia cama y ver dormir a Neo. _"Neo… mi amor… tu padre volverá, estoy segura."_. Renji la abrazaba de un costado para ayudarla a caminar; Toshiro y Rangiku atendían a sus heridos, al igual que los demás escuadrones. El único que se alejó de su división fue Hanataro, pues alcanzó al pelirrojo exigiendo acompañar a su amiga y atenderla en lo que pudiera.

―Camina rápido, enano. ―Renji lo miraba impaciente.

― ¡Eh! Sí. ―se colocó a lado de Rukia.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Creyeron que no alcanzarían a Yoruichi, pero al ver que la puerta seguía cerrada se aliviaron que aún tenían oportunidad de volver al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente, Uryu le pregunto a Yoruichi por qué debían volver con Ichigo.

―Kisuke nos lo dirá al llegar.

En ese momento un tintinar le hizo saber que ya estaba todo listo para cruzar el Dangai. La mariposa infernal los acompañó hasta el final del túnel, teniendo a Tessai esperándolos para cargar a Ichigo hasta la tienda. Y tan pronto la puerta se abrió, Yourichi salió con un gran salto con Ichigo en su espalda y los demás a tropezones detrás suyo. Poco les importo los rasguños o los tropiezos, lo que importaba era salvarle la vida al shinigami sustituto, quien no dejaba de gruñir y a forcejear por el fuerte dolor que lo envolvía. Estrujaba su kimono roto entre su mano, como si buscara desprenderse de aquella tortura. Ichigo vacilaba entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, pues entre abría los ojos e intentaba verbalizar sin éxito. Los únicos murmullos que se le entendían eran el nombre de Rukia y Neo.

―Chicos, debemos desintoxicar a Kurosaki de toda la energía que le vertieron, ―Urahara le colocaba las sondas en el pecho, cienes y muñecas.

― ¿Por qué? Se supone que su hijo y yo…

―Lo sé―lo miro gélidamente―, debió funcionar. Estoy igual de desconcertado. ―le colocó la última sonda―Al parecer, su encuentro consigo mismo ocasionó un colapso.

― ¿Un colapso? ―Orihime miraba a Ichigo.

―Sí. Ichigo… Ichigo no debió darse cuenta de que al ser apuñalado por su propio ser estaba renunciando a sus poderes con tal de salvar la vida de su hijo. ―Urahara hizo una señal para que llevaran el gigai―Es por eso que… su alma no soporto la energía. Lo que necesita es, volver a su estado humano.

Sin dar más explicaciones, Urahara y Tessai colocaron el alma de Ichigo dentro del gigai; arrancándole más gritos desgarradores. Orihime no soporto verlo en ese estado, por lo que salió corriendo de la tienda y acuclillarse en el umbral, ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas y sus manos cubriendo sus oídos. Uryu fue tras ella, dejando a Chad con Yoruichi y Urahara, quienes amarraron de las muñecas y tobillos el gigai. Todo era espeluznante, ninguno creía ver una escena de ese tipo. Su amiga sola, con su hijo, en espera de alguien que no estaban seguros de sí podría verlos nuevamente; por otro lado, su amigo que su destino pendía de un hilo.

―Hay que ser fuertes. ―Uryu la abrazo.

Orihime miraba el vacío, con sus pupilas titilantes y acuosas por culpa del miedo, la impotencia y la negación. Aun así, se abstuvo a escuchar lo que Chad, después de una hora, les fue a informar: Ichigo estaría de ese modo por lo menos una semana.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Toshiro encaró a Soi Fong para preguntarle las nuevas medidas que tomaría contra Rukia y su hijo, siendo que la amenaza por la que se inició el conflicto se solucionó. La pelinegra torció la sonrisa, advirtiéndole que todos los escuadrones debían comprometerse a realizar un informe para enviárselo al Capitán Yamamoto, y de ahí a esperar nuevas instrucciones.

―De ser por mí, encarcelaría a la oficial Kuchiki por daños colaterales. ―le dio la espalda.

―Gracias, Capitana. ―Toshiro sabía de sobra que ella no demostraba sus sentimientos, más que para Yoruichi.

Rangiku le informo que no hubo bajas, únicamente una severa cantidad de heridos de bajo riesgo y destrozos severos en el Rukongai y en el Seireitei. También le informo que Rukia ya estaba en la mansión de su hermano, con cuidados de Hanataro. Eso último le robo una leve sonrisa al pequeño capitán, animándolo a ver los daños como algo menor en lugar de algo innecesario. _"Después de todo, el shinigami sustituto cumplió su promesa de salvarlos,"_, pensó antes de reprender a la ojiazul por tratar de escabullirse.

Entretanto, Rukia fue recibida con suma atención por parte de los empleados de la casa, obligándola a pedir que la dejasen sola con su hijo. Nada más estaban con ella Hanataro y Renji, pues la ayudaron a acomodarse sobre su futón para que abrazara a su pequeño, en tanto Byakuya ordenaba un poco de alimentos.

―Rukia, ¿Cómo te sientes?―miraba como el pelinegro sacaba artilugios de su mochila.

―Hermano… ―acariciaba la mejilla de su bebé―… ¿Ichigo regresará, cierto?

Los tres varones no sabían cómo responder a lo que ni ellos mismos daban garantía. Estaban atenidos a esperar a que Yoruichi o Urahara se comunicaran con ellos para saberlo. Sin embargo, Renji se apresuró dándole una respuesta vaga con un dejo de esperanza.

―Ese idiota no se rendirá, te lo ha demostrado muchas veces. ―Renji sonreía forzadamente.

―Señorita Rukia, recuéstese por favor. ―Hanataro se alivió de ver al pequeño dormir―Déjeme curarle la herida que le causó la capitana Soi Fong.

―No recordaba que me pico con Suzubemachi. ―aun así, se colocó de lado para que la revisara.

― ¡Oh! Se está quitando.

―Eso es porque no la pico por segunda vez. ―Renji le explico la función de la zanpakuto.

Entretanto, Rukia estaba consciente de que había una gran probabilidad de que Ichigo no regresaría a su lado. Acurruco a Neo a su lado, se cubrió con la manta hasta la boca y empezó a recordar aquellas noches en la que hizo el amor con Ichigo; los atardeceres en los que se entregaron con lujuria y pasión desbordada. Añoraba tenerlo entre sus brazos para abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que los labios le ardieran.

Tan pronto como Hanataro confirmo que la energía espiritual de Neo era estable, sorprendiendo a Byakuya y Renji, afirmó que era un bebé muy saludable. A esto, Rukia sonrió y acurrucó al pequeño en medio del futón para salir de la habitación.

―No se levante, necesita descansar. ―el pelinegro revoloteaba su alrededor.

―Rukia, duerme un poco.―Renji colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella.

―Quiero estar sola. ―sin alzar la mirada, glacialmente apartó las manos del pelirrojo y dio pasitos hasta el jardín.

Byakuya observaba la forma en que se alejaba, le recordó a su amada esposa, Hisana, cuando hacía algo similar cuando el remordimiento la carcomía y deambulaba por las calles del Rukongai en busca de su hermanita. Interpuso su brazo, bloqueándoles el paso para que la dejasen caminar lo que quisiera, pues de ser similar a su difunta esposa, Rukia no pararía hasta saciar su dolencia a su modo.

No salió de la casa, no tuvo necesidad pues los jardines gozaban de amplitud y sosiego. Observaba con detenimiento el cielo nocturno, preguntándose si Ichigo sobrevivió o no. Estrangulaba su ropa al nivel del corazón, queriendo sofocar el ahogo que le causaba la angustia y la impotencia de no poder estar a su lado. _"Siempre hemos estado juntos… siempre… siempre nos hemos guardado las espaldas… siempre nos protegimos el uno al otro"_, pensaba Rukia antes de que Renji la encontrara para decirle que su hijo estaba inquieto, posiblemente estaba hambriento.

―Ya voy.

A paso lento, Rukia regreso sus pasos para cuidar de su pequeño. Al verlo lamento tanto que no tuviera los mismos cabellos anaranjados, ni el color de ojos de su amado, pues de esa forma demostraría que era el hijo del shinigami sustituto; saciando así su necesidad por tenerlo a su lado.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Ya habían pasado más de 24hrs desde que iniciaron con la desintoxicación de reichi, pero el progreso era muy pobre como para informar algo a la Sociedad de Almas. Urahara no pretendía darle falsas esperanzas a Rukia, por lo que le pidió a Yoruichi que se abstuviera de volver al Seireitei hasta tener una garantía. Entretanto, Orihime, Uryu y Chad mostraban más que cansancio mental y emocional, estaban rindiéndose de sueño por estar al tanto de la curación del ojigris.

―Vayan a sus casas a descansar un poco. ―Yoruichi los miraba desde una silla―No sean imprudentes.

― ¿Eh? ―la ojigris se tallo los ojos―Pero…

―Hagan caso. ―se incorporó, dándoles la espalda.

Uryu cogió de los hombros a Orihime para sacarla de la tienda y acompañarla de camino a su casa. Chad hizo lo mismo, fue detrás de ellos para retirarse a descansar, aunque no muy convencido de dejarles todo el trabajo a Yoruichi y a Urahara. ¿Pero qué más podían hacer? Lamentablemente eso llevaría más días, y los resultados no eran certeros. Entretanto, la morena veía de reojo a Ichigo, noto que sus quejidos y su incomodidad habían disminuido gradualmente a pesar de la lentitud de su limpieza espiritual. Por su lado, Isshin no podía desatender a sus hijas, así que se aseguraría de ir a la tienda una vez por las tardes. En cuanto Urahara, se limitaba a monitorear los signos vitales de Ichigo; estaba aliviado de que el gigai funcionara mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ichigo respiraba dificultosamente y sus extremidades seguían atadas, pues al principio se movía descontroladamente. _"Idiota… hiciste lo correcto"_, pensaba Yoruichi al dar un profundo suspiro. Otro asunto que la mantenía alerta era la resolución de Yamamoto. Seguramente sentenció desterrar a Ichigo de la Sociedad de Almas y encarcelar a Rukia, mientras que Neo seria abandonado a su suerte en el Rukongai, o asesinado. De lo que estaba segura era que ninguno de los capitanes desistiría en presentarles argumentos e informes que sostienen la inocencia de los tres.

―La vida de ese niño tiene que ser salvada. ―murmuró para sí misma.

― ¿Dijiste algo hermosa?―Urahara entraba a la habitación con una extraña jeringa.

― ¿Para qué es eso?

―Diseñe esta jeringa―se la mostró―para poder extraer una pequeña dosis de energía espiritual. Es como lo que los humanos hacen, una extracción de muestra sanguínea.

―Ya veo―se cruzó de brazos― ¿Y eso de que servirá?

Al mismo tiempo que el ojigris extraía unos "mililitros" de energía, se volvió hacia la morena y le explico que de esa muestra determinaría si Ichigo podría ser capaz de regenerar nuevamente su condición shinigami. De ser negativo el resultado debían prepararlo para darle la mala noticia: ya no volvería ver a Rukia y nunca conocería a su hijo. _"¡Tsk!... lo que faltaba"_, farfulló al imaginar el sufrimiento de la shinigami.

―Kisuke…―se encaminó al sótano―…iré al Seireitei. ―sin esperar respuesta u objeción, Yoruichi se encaminó a su destino.

Se preparó mentalmente para ser recibida de mala gana, pero contrariamente a sus pensamientos fue recibida con ansias por Soi Fong. La capitana la intercepto minutos después de su llegada, únicamente para informarle la última palabra del capitán Yamamoto con respecto a los amantes y su hijo. La morena escuchó atentamente cada detalle: al parecer el capitán estaba renuente a perdonar el intento de traición de Ichigo y Rukia, pues al primero lo exiliaría de aquel mundo y a la segunda la ejecutaría.

― "Debió morir en ese entonces" ―Soi Fong se cruzó de brazos―Gritó exasperado.

La pelinegra prosiguió tras suspirar. Mencionó que Toshiro, Byakuya, Unohana, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Komamura, Mayuri e incluso Kenpachi, abogaron por la inocencia de ese par de tontos. Una de las pruebas, que el capitán de la décima división, fue llevar el bebé ante él para que comprobase la ausencia de amenazas.

― ¿Qué? ―Yoruichi abrió de par en sus ojos.

―La oficial Kuchiki puede decirte todo.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Tan pronto amaneció, Rukia vio interrumpido su descanso cuando Byakuya le exigió levantarse y arreglarse para ir al juicio que estaba llevándose a cabo en ese momento con el capitán Yamamoto. La ojivioleta no comprendía por qué el capitán de la primera división desearía verla. _"¿Querrá matar a mi hijo él mismo?"_ especulaba mientras fijaba su mirada en Neo.

―Rukia, es necesario.

―Pero… ―arropo al pequeño.

―Es para que les perdone la vida y no destierre a Kurosaki.

Al oír que de eso dependía la vida de su hijo y el regreso de Ichigo, Rukia no dudó en apresurarse para encarar al temible Yamamoto. Rogaba por la compasión del anciano y de su juicio justo por ver los hechos.

Una vez delante de las puertas que la conducirían a su destino, Rukia se tensó, comenzó a sudar, enmudeció, parpadeaba demasiado y su voz era casi inaudible. Aun así, Byakuya la ayudó a armarse de valor para que entrara de una vez ante Yamamoto. Al abrirse las puertas, camino a través de una cegadora luz hasta quedar ante el capitán que demandaba su cabeza y la de su familia.

―Oficial Kuchiki Rukia.―la voz de Yamamoto imponía.

―Así es, Capitán. ―se inclinó un poco.

―Veo que traes al bebé.―lo veía fijamente―Muy bien, ¿te importaría acercarte?

La ojivioleta, a paso lento y torpe, se acercó hasta donde el viejo capitán. En esos cuantos pasos imagino miles de castigos que le gritaría en la cara, pero en su lugar obtuvo una inesperada petición de él: cargar a Neo. Todos los presentes abrieron de par en par sus ojos, aguantaron la respiración y observaban con detenimiento la curiosa escena. Rukia, con un dejo de angustia, le acercó al pequeño ser que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos, mismo que al sentir el calor de otros brazos no dudó en quejarse y emitir algunos chillidos de inseguridad.

― ¡Vaya, vaya! ―veía como el bebé buscaba, con las manitas, a su madre―Es verdad después de todo.

― ¿Eh? ―no comprendía.

―Kuchiki Rukia, francamente me rehusaba a conocer a esta criatura y estaba dispuesto a emitir una orden para eliminarlo. Pero, ahora que compruebo que este niño emite su propia energía espiritual me doy cuenta de que el Seireitei no debe temerle.

― ¿De… de verdad? ―sus pupilas titilaban de felicidad.

―Sí. ―le sonrió al bebé antes de entregárselo a su madre.

Los capitanes, que asistieron, suspiraron de alivio al ver la compasión y el buen juicio del viejo Yamamoto. Incluso Byakuya emitió una sutil sonrisa antes de conducir a Rukia a la puerta para terminar de resolver inconvenientes. Afuera, la esperaban Renji y Hanataro:

―Señorita Rukia. ―sonreía de oreja a oreja.

―Rukia, ¿Todo está bien?―Renji acariciaba la cabecita de Neo.

―No pensé que sería tan simple. El capitán Yamamoto… él… ―besaba la frente del bebé―…dijo que Neo no es amenaza.

Ambos se dedicaron miradas de regocijo. Tanto que el pelinegro pidió cargar a Neo un momento, pues ya estaba despierto. Rukia aprovechó para hablar un momento con Renji, pues deseaba saber noticias de Ichigo y temía preguntarle a su hermano. Mientras caminaban a fuera de la división uno, el pelirrojo se disculpaba por no serle de ayuda, ya que las noticias del mundo de los vivos estaban restringidas por causa del juicio contra ellos. Le explico que tal vez con la decisión definitiva de Yamamoto las cosas cambiarían y la comunicación con el mundo de Ichigo ya sería posible.

― ¡Ja! No tienen por qué esperar a que el viejo capitán lo autorice.

― ¿Qué? ―Renji y Rukia dijeron al unísono.

Al volverse hacia la dirección de dónde provenía la voz, se percataron de ver a Yoruichi cruzada de brazos, con su orgullosa sonrisa, y recargada sobre una pared.

* * *

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Gracias por seguir leyendo mi Fic.  
También agradezco sus comentarios constructivos ^w^**

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Cada vez más lejos**

* * *

Yoruichi no necesitaba entrar al juicio para enterarse de que las cosas con el hijo del shinigami sustituto resultaron mejor de lo que esperaba. Nada más debía esperar a que Ukitake y Byakuya salieran para informarles sobre la condición de Ichigo y saber detalles sobre la solución del problema. En su lugar vio acercarse a Rukia, a Renji y a Hanataro, quien caminaba despacio por cargar al bebé.

― ¡Tsk! Ni hablar, tarde o temprano debe saberlo.

Al acercárseles escuchó la conversación, animándola a interrumpir. No dejo de carcajear al verles la cara de susto, aunque tuvo que contenerse al ver la seriedad de la ojivioleta. Eso significaba una cosa, deseaba enterarse sobre la condición de su amado. Antes que nada, Yoruichi pidió que la pusieran al tanto sobre la decisión de Yamamoto, y al oír que le perdonó la vida a los tres se alegró de no estar rodeada únicamente de malas noticias.

― ¿Hum? ―la veía desconcertada―Yoruichi… ¿Le paso algo a Ichigo? ―temía la respuesta, pero al ver la expresión de insatisfacción se preocupó.

―Rukia, no te mentiré, tengo malas noticias. ―veía a Neo.

Rukia captó la gravedad en su voz, así que dejó a Neo al cuidado de Hanataro y Renji para conversar con la morena de aquel asunto que la atormentaba. Al apartarse un poco Yoruichi no le dio rodeos, empezó a explicarle los procedimientos que Urahara implemento para poder salvarle la vida al desintoxicarlo.

― ¿Qué es lo malo?

―… Ichigo vivirá, pero…

― ¿Pero? ―no comprendía.

―Hay una gran posibilidad de que no recupere sus poderes debido a la brecha que se abrió en su corazón. Ichigo ya no es capaz de retener reichi.

― ¡Ja! ¿Es una broma verdad? ―la veía a los ojos.

―Lamento decir que no, no es una broma. ―miro hacia el bebé―Esperemos que todo sea un mal sueño y que ese pequeño pueda conocer a su padre.

Rukia miraba a Neo. Lo veía bostezar e intentar tallarse los ojos con sus manitas. ¿Cómo aquel pequeño podría vivir sin saber de su padre? No importa cuántas comodidades podría darle Byakuya a su sobrino, este siempre viviría con el hueco de no conocer a Ichigo. Yoruichi posó su mano sobre el hombro de la ojivioleta, con afán de apoyarla, antes de ir a conocer al pequeño por el cual el Seireitei enloqueció. _"Ichigo, prometiste cuidarnos…"_, miraba a Yoruichi cargar a Neo, mientras Renji iba con ella.

― ¿Estas bien?

―No. Neo no podrá conocer a Ichigo. ―cubrió su boca con la mano.

― ¿Qué?

―Ichigo… Ichigo no volverá con nosotros. ―rápidamente le contó lo que conversó con Yoruichi.

Antes de que el pelirrojo reaccionara, Yoruichi le entregó su bebé a Rukia para despedirse. No sin antes hacerle saber que de haber algún cambio positivo se lo diría personalmente. La ojivioleta asintió, con una sonrisa forzada.

**::**

* * *

**::**

En el transcurso de dos días, Urahara ya tenía en sus manos los resultados del análisis que practicó sobre la energía espiritual de Ichigo. Pese a mostrarse positivo ante la notable estabilidad física del shinigami sustituto, el ojigris se desconcertó al descubrir que efectivamente este sería incapaz de recuperar sus poderes. Al primero en informárselo fue a Isshin, quien se fue abajo al pensar en cómo sobrellevaría su hijo el dolor de no conocer a Neo. Ni las ocurrencias de Kon, en el cuerpo de Ichigo, arrancaban una sonrisa en los presentes.

Cuando Yoruichi volvió con la grata noticia de que el pequeño Neo era un bebé saludable y precioso, todos olvidaron por un segundo la pena de ver al shinigami sustituto aun inconsciente. Incluso Orihime lloró al saber que su amigo no podría ver a su hijo crecer; y aunque Uryu no lo demostrara, también le dolía al igual que a Chad.

― ¡Tsk! ―Ichigo gruñía.

―Demonios… ―Urahara revisó el monitor. ―Ya no responde al gigai.

―Kisuke, eso no es buena señal. ―Yoruichi desconectaba las sondas.

―No, no es buena señal. ―su mirada era perturbadora. ― ¡Tessai, ayúdame a colocar el alma de Kurosaki en su cuerpo!

― ¿Qué? ―Kon no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Ururu lo hizo salir, poniéndolo de nuevo en el cuerpo de felpa, para que Tessai colocara el alma del pelinaranja sin problemas. Orihime quería poner una barrera para ayudarlo a soportar el dolor, pero ya lo habían colocado. Ichigo no dejaba de gruñir, su cuerpo temblaba y estaba hiperventilando.

― ¿Qué le pasa? ―Uryu lo veía retorcerse.

―Rechazó el gigai antes de tiempo, lo más seguro es que ya haya perdido su energía espiritual.

Todos, incluyendo a Kon, se pasmaron. ¿Por qué los perdió de la nada?... esa pregunta era un tanto complicada de explicar, por lo que Urahara resumió todo a que Ichigo se llevó al límite al salvar la vida de Neo, por lo que su alma y su cuerpo ya no son capaces de retener energía espiritual.

― ¿Ya no podrá recuperar sus poderes? ―Orihime deseaba una esperanza.

―Por ahora no. ―Isshin les daba la espalda―Estoy seguro de que si descansa lo suficiente podrá regenerarlos naturalmente como antes.

―Pero, ¿No fue gracias a Kuchiki que logró desatarlos y desarrollarlos? ―Uryu odiaba mostrarse pesimista.

―Sí, pero si los vuelve a regenerar… por lo menos podrá ver a su hijo. ―miraba sobre su hombro hacia Ichigo.

―Nee-san debe estar extrañando al idiota de Ichigo. ―Kon estaba a lado del pelinaranja.

De un segundo a otro, Ichigo recobró un poco la conciencia, así que se sentó y aferró sus manos en su cabeza debido al constante mareo y dolor que resentía. Aun se quejaba de incomodidad pero, al ver detenidamente las palmas de sus manos, comprendió cuales eran las consecuencias que estaba pagando en ese instante. Nadie emitió palabra alguna. Ichigo profirió una sonrisa torcida seguida de una carcajada quebrada. Orihime se asustó por esa extraña reacción, esperaba ira, gritos, llanto y reclamos. Chad se animó a acercársele con la intención de saber cómo se encontraba pero, antes de tocarlo, Ichigo lo sujetó con fuerza de la muñeca para preguntarle una cosa:

― ¿Rukia y mi hijo están a salvo? ―mantenía la mirada y la cabeza bajas.

―Sí. El capitán de la primera división les perdono la vida. ―Chad comprendía el dolor de su amigo.

―Ya veo. ―torció otra sonrisa.

―Ichigo ―Yoruichi le dio un zape en la nuca―, no es momento de que decaigas. Neo está muy bien, es un bebé muy sano y fuerte como tú.

Cuando pronunció aquel nombre, Ichigo levanto la cabeza para verla a los ojos y rogarle que repitiera su nombre. La morena se desconcertó, sabia por lo que estaba pasando pero la actitud que expresaba no era normal. Incluso Isshin se preocupó al ver lo desorbitado de sus ojos, el constante temblor de sus extremidades, su boca seca y una inusual ansiedad.

―Hijo, debes descansar. ―al intentar tocarlo recibió un rechazo.

―No. ―golpeó la mano de su padre a un lado―Estoy bien, necesito… necesito… ¿Dónde están?

En fracción de segundos la razón de Ichigo se tornó inconstante. Isshin miro inquisitivamente a Urahara, buscando una respuesta ante ese cambio tan drástico en la actitud de su hijo. El ojigris sabía que habría efectos secundarios, pero no del grado neuronal o psicológico. Eso lo tomo por sorpresa como a todos los demás. ¿Qué harían ahora?... Entretanto, Ichigo se incorporó y empezó a tambalearse por el lugar como si buscara algo. Tampoco dejaba de repetir el nombre de Rukia y Neo.

―Kurosaki, ¿qué ocurre? Ellos no están aquí, están en… ―Ichigo la calló al poner un dedo sobre su boca.

― ¡Tsk! Necesito verlos ―cerraba con fuerza los ojos y se llevaba las manos, hechas puños, sobre la cabeza.

―Esto está muy mal. ―Uryu chasqueo los dientes. ― ¡Tiene que hacer algo! ―le grito a Urahara.

―No puede quedarse solo. Lo siento Isshin, temo que falle y él deberá quedarse indefinidamente para averiguar si su estado es temporal o…

―Urahara, sólo has lo que tengas que hacer para ayudar a Ichigo. ―Isshin lo veía con frialdad.

―Lo haré.

Orihime se entristeció al ver estado depresivo del pelinaranja, ¿pero que podía hacer? Si el único remedio estaba en las manos de Urahara, quien tampoco estaba seguro de cómo actuar. Por el momento, todos acordaron ocultarle el problema a Rukia, por lo menos hasta ver algún cambio o consistencia en el estado de Ichigo. No tenía sentido amargarle la vida aún más. Sin embargo, Yoruichi se opuso un poco ante esa petición, argumento que quizá sería prudente mantener al tanto a Byakuya.

― ¿Para qué? ―Kon estaba desconcertado―No veo el chiste de que él lo sepa.

―Cierto, pero… ―se mordía la uña del pulgar―…, ya se… volveré al Seireitei. Odio el solo pensarlo pero quizá ese loco de Mayuri pueda ayudarnos.

― ¡Uf! Mi hermosa Yoruichi, espero que tengas razón. ―Urahara lamentaba haber fallado.

―Si para el fin de semana Ichigo sigue igual, iré.

― ¿Puedo ir? ―Kon deseaba ver a Rukia.

―Lo siento, Kon, pero prefiero ir sola.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Transcurrió una semana que la tranquilidad rodeaba al Seireitei, y eso lo agradecía pese a que aún le negaban regresar a su escuadrón. Rukia sonreía nada más al recordar la cara de enfado de Ukitake al exigirle que se cuidara por un tiempo, así también podía atender a su hijo: _"Neo te va a necesitar más que nunca, no le niegues tu sonrisa ni tus brazos cuando los necesite"_. Estaba sentada en medio del jardín, con Neo acurrucado en medio de la manta que Byakuya coloco para que no tocara el frío y húmedo césped.

El pequeño exploraba sus manitas al meterlas en su boquita; parpadeaba por culpa del sol filtrándose entre las ramas del árbol que les daba sombra; movía sus piernitas como si ya quisiera correr; balbuceaba y sonreía tiernamente. Al verlo, Rukia podía ver la esencia de su amado en el pequeño; _"Ichigo… gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser madre"_, se cubrió la boca ahogando el llanto, tenía que ser fuerte por Neo.

Sin embargo, Renji notaba que le costaba trabajo. Cuando la veía odiaba revivir el amor que sentía por ella, y se repetía constantemente que todo hubiera sido más fácil si él hubiera sido el padre.

―Rukia, ¿Cómo estás? ―se acuclillo frente al bebé.

―Bien.

― ¡Ja! ¿Por qué no te creo?... ¡Ah!, ya se… lo extrañas. ―dejaba que Neo jugara con sus manos.

―Renji, ¿crees que todo esté bien allá? ―entrecerró los ojos―Yoruichi no ha venido en estos días. ―forzó una sonrisa.

―Tal vez…

Renji fue interrumpido por el tintinar de una mariposa infernal revoloteando alrededor de Rukia. La observaron detenidamente, pues eso podía significar dos cosas: que la necesitaban en su escuadrón, o eran noticias sobre Ichigo. El pequeño insecto estaba apresado en las manos de la ansiosa shinigami:

― "_Rukia… ven enseguida al Rukongai… sabrás donde encontrarme"_

― ¿Yoruichi?... Espera… Por lo menos dime… ―la mariposa se le escapo.

Renji y Rukia se dedicaron una dudosa mirada. Para ambos era claro donde era el punto de reunión, lo que los desconcertaba era la razón de querer sacarla del Seireitei para hablar de la condición de Ichigo. A todo eso, el pelirrojo se ofreció a cuidar a Neo mientras ella acudía al llamado de Yoruichi.

―Gracias Renji. ―le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y salió corriendo de la mansión.

El pelirrojo observaba como el pequeño se percató de la ausencia de su madre, pues empezó a llorar tan pronto se alejó. Alarmado, Renji hizo maroma y media para tranquilizarlo, pues de ver Byakuya el estado de su sobrino seguramente lo enfadaría.

Entretanto, Rukia recurrió al shunpo para verse rápidamente con Yoruichi, misma que la esperaba sentada sobre una roca. Estaba frente a la choza donde la ojivioleta sobrevivió a su niñez junto a Renji y otros niños. No hubo necesidad de anunciarse, sin rodeos la morena le advirtió que se preparara sentimentalmente:

―Soportare todo, pero dime de una vez cómo esta Ichigo.

― ¡Ok! Rechazo el gigai y el tratamiento que Kisuke preparo, por lo que… ―cruzo los brazos―…hubo serios efectos secundarios.

― ¿Cuáles efectos secundarios?

―Ichigo ya no logra retener ni una pizca de energía espiritual, sufre constantes desmayos y ha perdido la noción del tiempo. Esta delicado, ni siquiera podemos dejarlo salir de la tienda.

― ¡Tsk! ―apretó los puños―Tengo que ir a verlo.

Antes de que diera la vuelta, Yoruichi la cogió de la muñeca y la retó con la mirada. Le dijo que no tenía caso, pues él no sería capaz de verla ni oírla debido a su pérdida de poderes. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que con el tiempo su cuerpo se restableciera para ser capaz de regenerar su poder espiritual de nacimiento.

― ¿Qué pasa si no ocurre? ―temía la respuesta.

―Pues, esa es una de las razones que me trajo aquí. Odiamos esto pero… tal vez el Capitán Kurotsuchi pueda ayudar a Ichigo.

―Pero al ser un humano sin poder espiritual no puede ingresar a la Sociedad de Almas.

―Lo sé, por eso vine por cachivaches que nos sean de ayuda. ―la soltó y le dedico una cálida mirada―Rukia, no te preocupes, Neo no crecerá sólo. ―no estaba segura de cumplir esa promesa.

La pequeña shinigami torció la sonrisa y se fue sin decir algo. Se golpeó con ese amargo sentimiento humano que había adoptado al conocer a Ichigo y a los demás. _"Renji me lo advirtió, aun así lo ignore y me involucre de más con los humanos"_, pensaba mientras regresaba a casa. No importaba cuanto detestara tener el corazón repleto de punzadas amargas, tampoco le importaba el peso en su pecho que debía cargar a partir de ese momento.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Ichigo apenas lograba sentarse en la orilla de la cama y alzar la mirada, a través de la ventana, para ver el cielo. A duras penas ingería alimentos, dormía demasiado, pues su cuerpo le pesaba, y casi no hablaba. Ni siquiera los berrinches y los reclamos de Kon lo inmutaban.

―Kurosaki… ―Orihime estaba preocupada―… ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

El pelinaranja la vio de reojo por unos segundos antes de preguntarle cuando podría ver a su hijo y a Rukia. Se giró ligeramente a ella, aun sosteniéndole la mirada. Sus ojos denotaban frustración, pena, impotencia y rabia. Y al ver que la ojigris no respondía, Ichigo se exaspero y se levantó para cogerla de los hombros y sacudirla a modo de arrancarle una respuesta.

Orihime se asustó tanto de aquella reacción que instintivamente abofeteó a Ichigo. Cuando fue liberada del fuerte agarre, le contestó que nadie podía responder eso por el momento. Incluyendo que por eso Yoruichi se encontraba en la Sociedad de Almas, para buscar a Mayuri y encontrar una solución.

Ichigo agacho la cabeza y la mirada por la vergüenza. Apresuradamente se pegó en la pared, farfullando miles de "lo siento", ahogando una carcajada nerviosa. _"¿No podré verlos?... Ni siquiera conozco a mi hijo… ¡Tsk!"_, pensaba al dejarse caer al piso para rasguñar la vieja madera.

―Kuro…

―Inoue… déjame solo―miraba al piso―, por favor.

Con tristeza, Orihime salió del cuarto. Ya ansiaba que llegara Yoruichi con buenas noticias para terminar con la depresión que embargaba el lugar y a los demás. Y como si la hubiese oído, la morena llego justo en ese momento buscando al pelinaranja.

― ¡Ichigo! ―sonreía― ¡Ichigo, tengo noticias de Neo!

Cuando pronuncio aquel nombre, el pelinaranja corrió a su encuentro para exigir como se encontraban Neo y Rukia. Tan pronto como se la topo, él la cogió de los hombros al mismo tiempo que habla torpemente a causa de la emoción. Yoruichi le propino un buen zape en la cabeza y lo aparto:

― ¡Cálmate! Todo está muy bien con ambos.

―Neo… dime ¿cómo es mi bebé? ―su mirada reflejaba curiosidad.

―Es muy lindo. Tiene los mismos ojos que Rukia, al igual que su cabello negro como la noche y con la probabilidad de heredar tu fuerza. Es un niño muy saludable y alegre.

Ichigo rió al saber que logró salvarlos a ambos. Lo único que lamentaba era su incapacidad de recuperarse y regresar a la Sociedad de Almas. A esto, el semblante de la morena cambio drásticamente cuando mencionó que también había ido a ver a Mayuri.

― ¿Te dio una solución? ―Urahara estaba detrás de ella.

―Pues… ―se cruzó de brazos y relato lo que el capitán le había dicho:

"― _¡Vamos! Ichigo necesita tu ayuda._

―_Ese idiota de Urahara, ¿acaso no pudo hacerlo bien? ¡Tsk!_

―_Es lamentable, pero no pudimos evitar que perdiera su energía espiritual._

― _¡Ok!... hay un método, pero es algo riesgoso._

―_Dime de una vez de que trata._

―_El shinigami sustituto deberá morir para encontrarse consigo mismo y sobrevivir._

― _No comprendo ¿morir y sobrevivir?_

― _¡Ash! ¿Acaso todos son tontos?... ―saco una extraña espada―… cree esta cosa con el fin de experimentar en algún shinigami muerto en combate para obligarlo a regresar a la vida._

― _¿Cómo un zombi? ―carcajeaba ante la broma._

― _¡Ash! ―una venita sobresalía de su frente―Ingresé en esta espada un poco de mi energía espiritual, con el fin de que al incrustarse en el corazón del shinigami se vea estimulado a no dejar morir su mundo interno. De ese modo se enfrentará a sí mismo para recobrar el control de su alma y cuerpo."_

Yoruichi les mostró la espada que Mayuri creó para ese tipo de situaciones, rematando con la advertencia de que nunca se había probado, por lo que Ichigo sería el conejillo de indias y observar sus resultados. Pero el pelinaranja mostró interés en probar las locuras del capitán Kurotsushi.

― ¿Rukia sabe de esto?

―No, la vi antes de ir con el capitán.

―Muy bien… Urahara, tú sabrás cuando y como comenzar.

―Está bien. ―Urahara veía la seguridad en Ichigo.

―Olvide decir una cosa más… El proceso puede tardar meses, incluso años. ―Yoruichi mantenía la seriedad.

― ¿Años? ―Ichigo se asombró―No importa, con tal de intentar todo lo posible por ver a mi familia, estoy dispuesto a eso.

―Esta noche incrustaremos la espada en tu corazón, y estarás inconsciente durante el periodo que te tome en retomar el control de tu mundo interno. ―Urahara admiraba la espada.

―Kurosaki, ¿estás seguro de esto? ―Orihime estaba preocupada.

―Muy seguro, Inoue.

Antes de proseguir con los preparativos, Yoruichi llamó a Isshin para tenerlo al tanto de la decisión que Ichigo había tomado. De paso, hizo saber que la duración del proceso tardaría meses, inclusive años, desconcertando a todos en la habitación.

―Viejo, diles una mentira a mis hermanas. No quiero que sepan en que situación estoy.

―Ichigo, temo que no recobres la conciencia de nuevo.

―Todo estará bien, tengo que estarlo por Rukia y Neo.

Isshin abrazo con fuerza a su hijo, animándolo y dándole fuerzas pese a su sufrimiento por ver a su hijo arriesgarse con tal de ser feliz a lado de su amada e hijo.

* * *

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.  
Únicamente los tomo prestados para crear una historia alternativa, sin fines de lucro.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**

* * *

**Capítulo 29: El tiempo… ¿Lo cura todo?**

* * *

Sus primeros pasos los dio en el jardín más hermoso que tenía la mansión, rodeado de flores y varios árboles de flor de cerezo. Apenas lograba mantenerse en pie y aun así intentaba correr a los brazos de su madre en cuanto la veía llegar. Otra cosa que Neo siempre hacía era llevar siempre consigo una arrugada fotografía, de un hombre serio y apariencia fuerte a pesar de la edad que, su madre aseguraba, tenía. Yoruichi les dio la foto cuatro años atrás.

Con sus cinco años de edad, era lo suficientemente perspicaz para cuestionarle a su madre la razón de la ausencia de su padre. Siempre rogaba por que le contara más acerca de él, cómo lo conoció y por qué se fue. Lo único que obtenía eran cortos relatos acerca de un problema con la Sociedad de Almas y que él se sacrificó con tal de protegerlos a todos. Nada más se extendía cuando hablaba acerca de cómo se enamoraron.

― ¿Lo extrañas mucho, mami? ―veía la foto arrugada.

―Mucho. ―le alborotaba el cabello.

―Rukia. ―Renji caminaba a ellos.

Neo corrió de inmediato a abrazar al pelirrojo. Durante esos años se hicieron muy cercanos, incluso el pequeño llego a decirle a su madre que desearía que él fuera su padre, pues siempre estaba con ellos. Y aunque Renji deseara con todo el corazón que eso fuera cierto, siempre hablaba con el niño para decirle que no juzgara duramente a su padre. Le decía que si Ichigo no estaba con ellos no es porque no los quisiera, era porque los amaba demasiado como para dejarlos morir.

―Día libre, ¿Eh?... Siempre vienes a ver a Neo, deberías disfrutar de una buena copa con los demás tenientes.

―No solo vengo a ver a este travieso―lo cargó sobre sus hombros―, sabes que me gusta verte también.

―Renji…

Pacientemente el pelirrojo buscaba reconquistar a la ojivioleta, aunque siempre obtenía el mismo resultado: una caricia en la mejilla y una triste sonrisa. Únicamente logró que ella desahogara su dolor con un beso robado sin algún tipo de trascendencia: aquella noche Rukia se embriago hasta el tuétano, no podía ni caminar y sollozaba entre risas por las calles del Rukongai. Renji la busco para llevarla a su casa y hacerla descansar, pero en el proceso ella lo cogió de la cara, con ambas manos, para acercársele y plantarle un apasionado beso. Él la apartó y se limitó a devolverla a lado de Neo.

― ¿Aún no sabes algo de ese tonto?

―No. Yoruichi no ha regresado desde hace cinco años. Por lo menos no ha venido aquí si es que ha puesto un pie en la Sociedad de Almas.

―Ya veo. ―bajó al niño para sentarse a lado de la ojivioleta― ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás esperándolo?

Rukia miraba a su hijo correr entre as flores, sin soltar aquella fotografía. Sonrió dulcemente y aseguró que toda una eternidad, sin importar que Neo ya fuera un adulto, ella seguiría esperando pacientemente a que el amor de su vida volviera a su lado. Renji esperaba esa respuesta, y aun así permanecía a su lado.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

Nuevamente estaba cara a cara con quien inició la serie de desgracias que lo obligaron a separarse de lo que amaba en la vida. La risa, la mirada y los gestos de esa figura destilaban burla, ironía y sarcasmo. Ichigo llevaba casi cinco años luchando contra sí mismo. _"Ahora comprendo porque me dijo eso la última vez que lo vi"_, pensaba entre jadeos al tratar de esquivar y atacar a su hollow:

― ¿Pensaste que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados? ―se abalanzó contra él.

― ¡Tsk! ―logró bloquearlo―No. Sabía que tarde o temprano debía enfrentarte nuevamente.

―Ichigo, idiota, deberás hacer más que solo decirlo. ―lo empujó a un lado―Demuéstrame que tienes las agallas para reprimirme y seguir protegiendo lo que adoras en ambos mundos. ―no daba oportunidad a Ichigo de contraatacar.

Cuando Ichigo fue conectado al artefacto, que Mayuri le dio a Yoruichi, sufrió una serie de regresiones en su mundo interno. De ese modo se reencontró con su hollow completamente iracundo, deseoso de destruirlo y apoderarse del espíritu de su shinigami.

― ¡jajaja! ―carcajeaba a todo pulmón―Ichigo… vamos, ríndete de una vez. ¿Acaso te has percatado de cuánto tiempo llevamos de este modo?

― ¿Qué? ―abrió de par en par sus ojos.

No presto atención que eran ya cinco años los que intentaba reprimir su lado instintivo. ¿Por qué seguía luchando contra su hollow?... Sencillo. Ichigo había perdido completa confianza de volver a lado de Rukia, no se sentía capaz de verla a los ojos, ni de explicarle a su hijo la razón de su ausencia. _"¿Rukia le habrá hablado de mí?"_, sus pensamientos lo distrajeron de una puñalada en el costado izquierdo. Escupió sangre, se arrodillo y agacho la cabeza, y aun así no prestaba atención al dolor pues visualizaba su vida junto a Rukia y Neo.

―Sigues siendo débil. ―lo miraba con desdén―Si sigues así no importara que tardes otros cinco años, no podrás ganarme.

― ¡Tsk! ―apretaba con su mano la herida― ¿Estás seguro de dejarme así?

― ¿Hum? ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¡A esto! ―cogió la mano de su hollow que sostenía la espada para incrustarla en su pecho, mientras que él también lo apuñalaba en el mismo punto.

― ¡Tsk! ―salía sangre de su boca― ¿Acaso no comprendes?

― ¡Ja! ―apenas respiraba―Claro que lo entiendo. Lamentablemente te necesito más a ti que tú a mí.

―Maldito… ¡Tsk!

El hollow se mantenía en el fraternal abrazo que Ichigo mantenía, aún con las espadas incrustadas en sus corazones. De pronto, su alrededor encareció y el interminable mar se volvió aire fresco, rodeando los edificios en medio de un cielo azul.

―Lo siento… lamento que tengas que lidiar con un shinigami como yo.

―No eres un shinigami puro, maldito arrogante. ―se recargo sobre el hombro de Ichigo.

― ¡Ja! Cierto. Aun así, tuve que hacer esto para que no desbordes tu incomparable poder.

―Con ese poder puedes ganarle a todos, aniquilarlos si deseas.

―Lo sé. ―se recargo en el hombro de su hollow―Pero esa no es la fuerza que busco, sólo deseo proteger a…

―A esa shinigami y a tu hijo. ―sonrió―Muy bien… ¡Tsk!... creo… creo que esta vez pasaré por alto que reines por otra temporada este mundo.

―Gracias.

Tras sonreír, el hollow se desvanecía entre los brazos de Ichigo, dejando en su lugar una especie de roció que se alojaba en la herida del pelinaranja. Detrás de ambos, Zangetsu observo desde lejos su combate. No interfirió pues deseaba que Ichigo esclareciera la fuerza de su corazón, que reencontrara su espíritu y sus ganas de luchar. Únicamente se le acercó cuando el hollow se había desvanecido completamente:

―_Ichigo… Estoy orgulloso de ti._

― ¿Zangetsu? ―lo miraba sobre su hombro― ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Por qué tarde tanto tiempo en hallar la respuesta?, ¿Rukia y Neo me seguirán esperando?

―_Son demasiadas preguntas_.

― ¡Es que necesito saberlo!

―_Has demostrado de nueva cuenta lo que es importante para ti, ¿por qué no recobras tu vida y vuelves a donde deseas estar?_

―Pero…

Repentinamente, veía como Zangetsu y su alrededor se alejaban súbitamente, creando una visión de remolino que lo desconcertó inclusive al abrir de par en par los ojos.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

Como cualquier otro día aburrido, Rukia estaba realizando el papeleo para entregárselo a su capitán. Pero algo no la dejaba concentrarse como debía. Una punzada en su pecho golpeaba con más fuerza, sus manos se sentían frías y repentinos escalofríos recorrían su columna vertebral. _"Esto no es bueno, relájate Rukia"_, junto sus manos para soplarles cuando Kiyone entro apresuradamente, junto a Sentaro, pidiéndole los informes pendientes. Por un mili segundo creyó, infantilmente, que le dirían que Ichigo había regresado.

―Aún no los término, en cuanto los tenga se los llevaré al Capitán Ukitake.

― ¡Kuchiki! ―Kiyone estaba a centímetros de ella.

― ¿Q…qué? ―parpadeaba.

―Deberías descansar un poco. Te ves algo pálida.

―Es verdad, deberías ir a casa con Neo. ―Sentaro imitó a la rubia.

―Estoy bien, de verdad… ―los miraba fijamente―…ya… pueden retirarse.

― ¡Jajaja! Lo siento Kuchiki. ¡Ah! Por cierto, espera buenas noticias. ―ambos shinigamis salieron dando trompicones y discutiendo como siempre.

_"¿Hum? ¿Buenas noticia?... ¡Qué va!... Tal vez tengan razón. Debo ir a casa."_, se convencía a si misma cuando una mariposa infernal entro por la ventana. Tintineante y brillante, con la promesa de regalarle lo que tanto anhelaba oír; pero no fue así. Era Renji, que le solicitaba encontrarse cerca de la mansión de Byakuya, asegurando una sorpresa que la animaría. _"¿Será qué…?"_ sus ojos destellaban ilusión, por lo que confirmó verlo ese mismo día.

No cabía de felicidad, imaginaba miles de situaciones en las que recibiría la noticia de que Ichigo regresaría a la Sociedad de Almas. Casi daba brinquitos al caminar, pero mantuvo la compostura con tal de que no notaran su cursi alegría. En cuanto vio al pelirrojo, corrió hasta él para exigirle con la mirada que le dijera todo lo que sabía, pues ya ansiaba sonreír y suspirar como cualquier enamorada.

―Rukia, llegaste al fin.

― ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? ―lo cogió de las mangas y lo movía para ver a su alrededor.

― ¿Hum? Tranquila, La sorpresa no está aquí, sólo tenía que venir por ti.

― ¿Cómo? ―sus ojos brillaban―Eso quiere decir que… ―se cubrió la boca―… Ichi…

―No se trata de Ichigo.

Sus esperanzas se quebraron. Rukia agacho la cabeza y le dijo que no deseaba ver la sorpresa. Incluso le reclamó por haberla ilusionado falsamente, pero Renji la sujeto de las muñecas para gritarle que ella sola se había emocionado. El pelirrojo suspiro profundamente y la soltó mientras le contaba que el capitán Ukitake pensaba nombrarla Teniente de su escuadrón.

― ¿Esa es la sorpresa? ―apretaba sus puños―A esto es a lo que se refirió Kiyone.

―Lo siento, no creí que pensarías que…

―Está bien.

―Vamos. Él te lo quería decir en su casa.

La ojivioleta lo acompaño a paso lento. A pesar de tener la frente en alto y la mirada fija, ella no disfrutaba la idea de ser la segunda al mando de su escuadrón. _"¿Por qué no me da gusto?... Se supone que debería de brincar y gritar de emoción… No te engañes Rukia, bien sabes que nada tiene sabor si Ichigo no está a tu lado. El único que me hace feliz es mi pequeño Neo, sin él no se cómo viviría."_

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, en la que Orihime se ofreció en cuidar de Ichigo. Urahara tuvo que salir con Tessai, Ururu y Jinta, mientras que Uryu y Chad tenían pendientes que hacer antes de hacerle compañía en la tienda. En cuanto a Yoruichi, ella se había desaparecido desde la noche anterior. No dijo, por lo menos a ellos, a donde iría.

―Kurosaki… despierta ya. ―trataba de leer, pero se distraía pensando en los últimos años.

Orihime caminaba, veía por la ventana o revisaba su celular como distracción. Ocasionalmente observaba como Ichigo sudaba y sus extremidades temblaban un poco. _"Urahara dijo que es una reacción normal"_, recordó la extensa explicación del ojigris en cuanto vieron al pelinaranja tendido inconsciente en la cama.

Suspiraba y sumía la nariz en su lectura con tal de no pensar en que Ichigo llevaba perdidos cinco años de su vida. Tanta era su desesperación por distraerse que no se dio cuenta de que el pelinaranja abrió los ojos e intentaba moverse. Por varios minutos ambos estaban en completo silencio, hasta que Ichigo tiró un vaso con agua, de la mesa a su lado, cuando logró mover su brazo a un lado.

― ¡Eh! ―el susto la hizo mirar sobre su hombro―Ku… Kuro…

― ¡Tsk! ―quería moverse.

―Kurosaki… ―aun no asimilaba verlo despierto.

Ichigo estaba por caer de la cama, pero Orihime activo su Santen Kesshun para evitar que se diera de bruces contra el piso, y devolverlo a la cama. Se acercó a él para abrazarlo y llorar sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que le repetía lo mucho que le alegraba verlo despertar. El pelinaranja estaba inmóvil, aun crédulo de estar consciente.

―Inoue… ―la aparto―…Yo… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

―Kurosaki ―bajo la mirada―, fueron cinco años.

― ¿Qué? ―no parpadeaba.

Ya no era el adolescente que se volvió shinigami sustituto y se enamoró de una auténtica diosa de la muerte. Ya era un hombre atorado en su pasado.

―Inoue… si desperté… ¿eso quiere decir qué ―miraba las palmas de sus manos― seré capaz de ver a mi hijo?

―Exactamente. ―Uryu caminaba hacia ellos―Kurosaki, el que hayas despertado es buena noticia. Podras ver al pequeño Neo.

―Dime, ¿ustedes lo han visto? ―su voz denotaba emoción.

―La verdad es que no. ―Orihime se apeno―Kuchiki no ha regresado a Karakura desde que te trajeron. La única que lo ha visto crecer es Yoruichi. ―saco de su bolso unas fotografías.

En cuanto las tuvo en sus manos, Ichigo las veía con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Las pasaba una por una tras verlas con detalle, tanto que se percató de que ninguna era de cerca. Sin dejar de mirarlas, les preguntó el motivo por el que ninguna Rukia y Neo supieron que los fotografiaron:

―Pues…

―Por qué no queríamos perturbar la poca paz que la pequeña Rukia consiguió. ―Isshin también estaba en la tienda―Ella ha sufrido mucho, no deseábamos aturdirla.

―Viejo.

―Todo está bien, hijo. ―le dio palmaditas en el hombro.

― ¿Podré verlos?

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

El capitán Ukitake estaba en cama, como siempre, por culpa de una leve crisis de tos y escalofríos que lo obligaron a mantenerse en reposo. Aun así, no fue impedimento para conversar con Rukia y realizar una pequeña reunión para develar la sorpresa, que inevitablemente Renji dijo antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, la ojivioleta disimulo no saber sobre su nombramiento como teniente.

―Kuchiki, has demostrado gran determinación, valentía, iniciativa y coraje. Eres una joven noble y leal a sus convicciones y a sus colegas.

―Capitán Ukitake, yo…

―Permíteme terminar―cogió sus manos y le sonreía con dulzura―. He hablado con tu hermano, con otros capitanes y tenientes para consentir tu prueba como la nueva teniente de nuestro escuadrón. Has sido muy bien recomendada y ya es casi un hecho que lo serás, únicamente necesito que aceptes el cargo.

Rukia se golpeó de frente con sentimientos encontrados. _"¿Yo teniente?... ¿Es una broma verdad?, No merezco ese honor, sobre todo porque yo cause la muerte de Kaien."_, pensaba sin dejar de sonreír sutilmente.

―Capitán, yo…

―No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta. Shiba Kaien me tuvo rogándole por semanas, pero ya no estoy en condiciones para correr tras una joven para que acepte el cargo.

―Vamos, acepta. ―Renji alzaba los pulgares.

Sin previo aviso, Kiyone y Sentaro irrumpieron en la habitación de Ukitake para exigirle a Rukia que aceptara. En medio del alboroto la ojivioleta desvió su atención hacia el jardín, prestándole atención al gato negro que reposaba en una rama del árbol más cercano a la habitación. La shinigami salió corriendo para atrapar al felino, sin éxito. Tuvo que perseguirlo un buen tramo antes de que este se detuviera y se presentará tal cual era.

―Después de tantos años, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Yoruichi?

―Lo has hecho muy bien, Kuchiki Rukia. ―sonreía― ¿Acaso no te imaginas por qué estoy aquí?

― ¿La razón? ―le sostenía la mirada― ¿Se trata de Ichigo? ―sus ojos se aguaron.

―Sí. Tiene que ver con él.

― ¡Ah, ah! ―sonreía y lloraba a la vez―Ichi…Ichigo… ¡Ah! ¿Él despertó? Por favor dime que despertó y podre verlo.

La morena sonrió y le aseguro que todo se trataba de Ichigo. Sin embargo, Urahara deseaba retenerlo un poco más de tiempo bajo observación. _"Es necesario, aún no sabemos si hay efectos secundarios, o daños en su alma"_, aseguro Yoruichi. Explicó que el pelinaranja aún estaba débil y desconcertado:

―No es para menos―bajo la mirada y sonrió sutilmente―, ya es todo un adulto sin darse cuenta. Prácticamente paso los primeros años de su juventud inconsciente. ¡Tsk! ―hizo una mueca,

― ¿Qué hay con eso? Ichigo estaba consciente de ello cuando…

―Lo dujo cuando tenía dieciocho años ―apretó los puños―, ahora despertó y reflexionara en los años que perdió por culpa mía.

―No digas tonterías Kuchiki. ―la abofeteo.

Rukia se quedó muda e impactada con la inusual actitud de Yoruichi. Simplemente expresaba su miedo, el primer instinto de autocompasión al ver una verdad que ni siquiera Ichigo consideraba.

―Lo que más desea es verlos de nuevo. Desea abrazar a Neo y tenerte a su lado. ―le clavaba la mirada―No me vengas con estupideces de que ahora se arrepentirá. ―recordó como lo vio despertar, desde una rama, esa misma mañana, y tras oír la conversación, fue inmediatamente al Seireitei.

―Pero…

― ¡Pero nada! ―la sacudió de los hombros―Reacciona de una maldita vez, tienes que hacer todo lo posible por reencontrarse.

― ¿Y qué puedo hacer? ―lloraba―No puedo irme así madamas de la Sociedad de Almas. Neo me necesita, no puedo dejarlo solo.

― ¿Quién dijo que lo dejarías solo? ―le sonreía.

― ¿Entonces?... no comprendo tus intenciones.

―Rukia, dile a Neo que conocerá muy pronto a su tonto padre.

―No juegues conmigo, mucho menos con mi hijo.

―Usualmente no bromeo con algo tan serio.

Yoruichi le sonrió mientras se despedía de Rukia, a la vez que le gritaba que llevará a Neo a la Senkaimon principal en una semana, a partir de ese día. _"Una semana… Debe ser una broma, no puede ser que en una semana Neo vea a Ichigo."_. Se cubrió la boca ante la emoción, pues una mezcla de sentimientos revoloteaban en su interior. Ni siquiera se percató de que Renji había oído la última parte de la conversación, cuando corrió a su lado de vuelta a la habitación de Ukitake.

Estaba tan feliz, que Kiyone y Sentaro dejaron de pelear, por una vez en sus vidas, para prestarle atención. Inclusive Ukitake tuvo que relajarla para que dijera lo que Yoruichi le dijo antes de dejarla hecha un manojo de nervios. Pero no podía controlarse, sonreía sin parar y hablaba atropelladamente. Renji tuvo que intervenir y resumirles la razón de que la shinigami estuviera así.

―Me da mucho gusto por ti. ―Kiyone le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

―Eso es grandioso Kuchiki. ―Sentaro aplaudía.

―Rukia, ¿Cuándo le dirás al pequeño Neo?

―No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé cómo lo tomará.

―Le dará gusto saber que su atolondrado padre vendrá por él. ―Renji posó su mano en el hombro de ella.

―Eso espero. ―junto ambas manos en su corazón―Eso espero.

**:::**

* * *

**:::**

Estuvo fuera prácticamente todo el día, manteniendo en ascuas a todos por saber qué había ocurrido en la Sociedad de Almas. Igualmente estaban ansiosos por contarle los resultados de Ichigo, quien se la pasaba mirando por la ventana. Siendo exactos, al cielo.

―Kurosaki, cálmate, aun estás débil y debes descansar. ―Orihime le ofrecía un vaso con agua.

―Lo siento, no puedo estar tranquilo hasta que esa gata loca regrese. ―en ese momento, un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo sorprendió.

Yoruichi lo golpeó con tal fuerza que lo hizo gritar y lagrimear de dolor. Y le hubiera hecho algo más de no haber sido por Urahara, quien entró corriendo para abrazar a su hermosa chica y rogar por saber cómo le había ido con Rukia, pues él fue el único que la vio en la rama del árbol antes de irse.

―Está bien, de hecho muy bien diría yo.

― ¿Por qué? ―Uryu estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

―Esa chiquilla, muy pronto será teniente de su escuadrón.―cruzó los brazos complacida.

― ¿De verdad? ―Orihime aplaudía―Esa es mi amiga, sabía que llegaría lejos.

― ¿Viste a Neo? ―Ichigo estaba feliz.

―No. ―cerró los ojos―Lo harás tú mismo en siete días.

― ¿Siete días? ―no parpadeaba.

―Sí, en ese tiempo estarás completamente recuperado. ―Isshin le daba palmadas en el hombro.

Urahara les dijo que Ichigo consiguió equilibrar su mundo interno, lo que implicaba que su energía espiritual también se restablecería sin contratiempos. De ese modo, podría volver a la Sociedad de Almas.

Por su lado, Kon no dejaba de revolotear y lloriquear. Exigía que lo llevase con él para poder ver a Rukia, así como al pequeño: _"¡Qué bueno que no saco tu cara de tonto!",_ le gritaba mientras le restregaba una de las fotos que estaba en la mesa.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	30. Chapter 30

**GRACIAS POR LEER  
Ofrezco una disculpa si no leo a tiempo los review u/u  
*Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Únicamente los tomo prestados para crear una historia alternativa, sin fines de lucro***

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**

* * *

**Capítulo 30: La deuda del Tiempo**

* * *

Ya no había dudas ni sombras en su corazón, por lo que aceptó el puesto como teniente de la decimotercera división. Rukia abrazó con fuerza a su capitán antes de correr a casa para hablar con Neo. Dejó atrás a un hombre con las esperanzas rotas, a dos amigos aun celebrando por ella y a un capitán complacido por verla realizada.

Mientras corría, planeaba ir por su hijo y de ahí a la capitanía de su hermano para hablar con ambos al mismo tiempo. Así se ahorraría el tener que explicarlo dos veces, aunque eso no le molestaba del todo pues se trataba de su felicidad. ¿Qué tiene de malo ser un poco egoísta de vez en cuando?

Vio a Neo que dormía la siesta cuando llegó, por lo que lo cargó con sumo cuidado y lo llevó hasta donde Byakuya. Todos en la sexta división la observaban extrañados, pero le permitían el paso pues era la hermana del capitán.

― ¡Hermano! ―su grito despertó al pequeño.

― ¿Le pasa algo a Neo? ―aventó la silla para acercárseles.

―No, pero tengo una buena noticia. ―lo abrazo, dejando a Neo en medio.

Cuando el pequeño intento separarlos, Rukia lo beso en la frente y lo sentó sobre el escritorio. Aferró sus manos en la ropa de su hermano y, torpemente, le dijo que aceptó el cargo de teniente, seguido de la visita de Yoruichi:

―Así que Kurosaki Ichigo volverá. ―miraba de reojo a su sobrino―Dos noticias buenas este día. ¿Entonces en un mes serás nombrada oficialmente teniente? Estoy orgulloso de ti, Rukia.

― ¿De verdad?

―Siempre lo he estado, y Hisana también lo estaría.

―Mami, ¿Papá vendrá? ―Neo los interrumpió.

La ojivioleta lo cargó y le planto besos en toda su carita, al mismo tiempo que le decía que muy pronto conocería en persona a su padre. Le pregunto si se sentía feliz, a lo que el pequeño reía y asentía con la cabeza. Byakuya no toleraba alborotos en su escuadrón, pero al ver que su sobrino estaba involucrado en la alegría, lo pasó por alto.

En cuestión de segundos, todo el Seireitei sabía de la próxima llegada del shinigami sustituto. Los rumores y especulaciones recorrían incluso las calles del Rukongai. Rukia los paso por alto, aun cuando salió de la oficina de su hermano y caminaba, con Neo de la mano, con la frente en alto y una enorme sonrisa. Poco usual en los Kuchiki.

No dejaba de fantasear con verlo y colgársele para besarlo con pasión, misma que desencadenaría las noches de pasión que se debían. Anhelaba tenerlo entre sus brazos, aferrarse a su cuerpo para empaparse de su esencia. Quería marcarlo de por vida en su piel, en su alma y su corazón. También imaginaba verlo jugar con Neo, ver crecer a su hijo con la figura paterna que temía nunca tuviera. Pues no importaba cuanto su hermano y Renji convivieran con él, Neo siempre lloraba o recriminaba la ausencia de su padre. _"En una semana todo cambiara"_, en verdad estaba entusiasmada, ignorando la posibilidad de que algo podría salir mal.

**::**

* * *

**::**

No se apartaba de la ventana, alimentando la esperanza y creyéndose el cuento de "vivieron felices para siempre". _"¿Qué podría salir mal?... Muy pronto te conoceré, Neo."_, sonreía como tonto al vacío. Ni los gritos y las imprudencias del latoso peluche lo distraían. Ichigo seguía mostrándose optimista al ver que su estabilidad espiritual se equilibraba cada vez más; asunto que también tranquilizaba a su padre:

― ¿Sabes que me meterás en más problemas con tus hermanas?

― ¿Por qué?

―No sabes lo que me costó crear una mentira de la cual no sospecharan. ―sonrió irónico―Aun así, ninguna me creyó. Dime paranoico, pero ellas han de saber un poco de la verdad.

―Lo siento viejo. Cuando decida volver con mi hijo y mi mujer, yo mismo hablaré con mis hermanas.

― ¿Qué les dirás? ¿Qué te iras a estudiar al extranjero de nuevo?

― ¿Eso les dijiste? ―lo miro burlón.

―Algo así. ―carcajeo―Ichigo, lo que decidas está bien. Recuerda que se trata de tu felicidad, únicamente pido que no las abandones.

―No lo haré.

Cruzaron una fraternal mirada, entendiéndose como padre e hijo a través de bromas y risas en lugar de inusuales golpes y gritos infantiles. Si bien, no disfrutaron de ese breve momento familiar ya que Yoruichi interfirió al llegar gritando a todo pulmón que se preparara para regresar a la Sociedad de Almas.

―Aún falta una semana.

― ¿Y eso qué? Tienes que estar en buenas condiciones para que Neo conozca a su legendario padre, como en sus tiempos de gloria.

― ¿Cómo que sus tiempos de gloria? ―una venita sobresalía de su frente― ¿Estás diciendo que soy un debilucho?

―Sabes que adoro hacerte rabiar, pero esta vez no lo haré. ―le dio palmaditas en la espalda―Tú, siempre serás de ayuda en la Sociedad de Almas.

― ¡Ok! Comprendo, mejor lárguense y déjenme descansar. ―ya no quería demostrar sus sentimientos.

―Muy bien, nos vemos por la mañana. ―la morena salió despreocupada.

―Regresare con tus hermanas, el día en que partas con tu familia.

―Gracias, viejo.

Sin decir más, ambos se despidieron. Ichigo se acomodó en la cama y cruzó las manos detrás de su cabeza, para observar el vacío interminable del techo. Únicamente la poca luz de la luna le permitía ver la vieja madera.

―Rukia, mi amor. ―sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente―Rukia…―tras un gran bostezo, quedó profundamente dormido.

De pronto abrió de par en par sus ojos, intentando reconocer su alrededor. Estaba en medio de un hermoso túnel formado por cientos de glicinas violetas, blancas y azules. Un hermoso arcoíris sutil y sublime que le recordaba el encantador aroma de Rukia, su tersa piel, lo fascinante de sus ojos y la sensualidad de su cuerpo al estar juntos. Se ensimismo tanto en absorber aquel agradable aroma que ignoro la pequeña silueta frente a él, a unos cuantos metros en medio de las glicinas.

― ¡Ey! ―caminaba a esa dirección.

Estaba intrigado. Aquella figura estaba rodeada de la fina cortina de flores por lo que no distinguió su rostro hasta tenerla a unos cuantos pasos. Por supuesto, enmudeció y ahogó las lágrimas para gritar su nombre en voz alta.

― ¡Rukia!

―Ichigo. ―lo veía sobre su hombro―Mi amor. ―extendió sus brazos.

―Mi amor.

La cargo y la besó de tal forma que la pequeña shinigami se ruborizo. Sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpode aquella mujer: sus hombros, su espalda, su cintura, sus muslos y sus senos. En medio del intenso beso, Ichigo murmuraba lo mucho que la añoraba, que apetecía hacerle el amor toda la noche.

―Hazme el amor. ―le susurró al oído mientras se descubría el torso.

―Demonios. ―no resistió acariciar sus hermosos senos―Rukia, te amo.

―Te amo. ―cogió su mano para que la mimara.

― ¡Tsk!

―Sabes cómo complacerme. ―le dijo mientras lo incitaba a consentirla― ¡hah!

―Lo sé.

Sonrió complacido. Ichigo jugueteaba con el ya excitado clítoris de Rukia. Haciéndola estremecerse de placer, especialmente cuando intensificaba los movimientos circulares que ocasionaban que se lubricara aún más. _"No recuerdo que fuera tan húmeda."_ La besaba, la acariciaba y lamía sus senos. Y cuando ella gemía de placer, Ichigo no resistió reemplazar sus dedos por su excitado miembro.

― ¡Hah! ―arqueo la espalda cuando, de una estocada, él la penetro.

Respiraba en su cuello, dejando escapar cada jadeo, cada gemido. Inicio con un sutil vaivén, pero, al sentir como Rukia lo aprensaba con sus piernas, se desquicio. La embestía con tal rudeza que la shinigami gemía aún más fuerte, le rasguñaba la espalda y gritaba su nombre entre jadeos. Comenzaban a empaparse de sudor. El colchón resentía los subibajas erráticos del pelinaranja sobre la pequeña ojivioleta.

― ¡Hahh!

― ¡Hahh! ―le mordió el hombro.

― ¡Tsk!

En un precipitado movimiento Ichigo volteo a Rukia boca abajo, levanto su cadera y admiro el hermoso trasero que lo enloquecía. Pero lo que le importaba era encontrar nuevamente la deliciosa flor que lo excitaba tanto. Y justo al encontrarla, y sin preámbulos, la penetro vorazmente. Se recargó sobre su espalda y jugueteaba con sus senos; los acariciaba y los pellizcaba. Estaba en su límite, ya no encontraba otra forma de hacerla gemir de placer.

― ¡Hahh, Ichi…go! ―sus brazos amortiguaban el golpe contra el colchón.

―Rukia… ¡Hah! ya no aguanto más… ¡hah!

―No, sigue… ¡Hah! sigue…

¿Cómo podía resistirse a esa petición? Su voz era tan sensual, tan sexy y llena de lujuria, que Ichigo se irguió, la sujetó con fuerza de la cadera y continuó penetrándola. Rukia inmediatamente comenzó a gemir aún más; ya casi no podía gritar el nombre de su amante debido a la excitación que le indicaba que estaba por sucumbir a un glorioso orgasmo.

―No pares, ¡hah! ―arrugaba entre sus manos la única sábana que quedaba en la cama.

― ¡Tsk! Rukia, ya…

Al mismo tiempo, Ichigo gimió junto a Rukia. Ambos sintieron un esplendoroso orgasmo que los dejó completamente exhaustos. Pero, en cuanto él se dejó caer sobre la cama, para ver a Rukia, se golpeó tan fuerte en el costado que cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos estaba sólo:

― ¿Kurosaki? ―Orihime tenía una charola con una taza de té.

― ¿Qué demonios pasó? ―miraba para todos lados, desde el piso― ¿A dónde fue Rukia?

― ¿Kuchiki?... Ella está en la Sociedad de almas. ―lo miró detenidamente hasta que…― ¡Ahh! Kurosaki, será mejor que me vaya. ―… vio una parte de Ichigo muy animada.

―No entiendo ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

Cuando estaba por levantarse, sintió la razón por la que Orihime salió corriendo. Su entrepierna estaba en su cúspide, estaba tan acalorado que comprendió que había tenido un sueño sumamente erótico con su amada. Por un instante se avergonzó de que la ojigris lo descubriera, pero en segundos no paro de sonreír como tonto, al pensar en que al tener a Rukia frente a él le haría millones de cosas para complacerla.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Cada vez falta menos para que se reencuentren, por eso Rukia estaba feliz y nerviosa. Hurgaba y arrojaba la ropa por toda su habitación en busca de un hermoso kimono, para que Ichigo la viera hermosa. Estaba haciendo escándalo al tirar cajas, al caerse del banco para alcanzar cosas de las repisas altas y al gritar que nada le gustaba, que Byakuya, junto al anciano, fue a averiguar el porqué:

―Rukia, ¿estás bien? ―miraba a Neo jugar con la ropa tirada.

―Sí… bueno, no… es que… ―suspiro y se dejó caer al piso.

―Señorita, ¿busca algo en especial? ―el anciano levantaba el desorden.

―Sí. Quiero que Ichigo me vea hermosa. ―se abrazaba a sí misma.

―Kurosaki será un tonto si piensa lo contrario cuando te vea. ―Byakuya se cruzó de brazos―No tienes porqué estar nerviosa, si quieres algo que ponerte me lo hubieras dicho. ―miró al anciano―Por favor, trae la caja blanca de mi habitación.

― ¿La de…?

―Sí.

―De acuerdo. ―salió en busca del pedido del ojivioleta.

Rukia miraba a su hermano inquisitivamente, a la vez que recordó cuando entró a su habitación buscando una pista de su origen. _"Recuerdo esa caja… estaba al fondo de su armario, hasta arriba y oculta tras algunas prendas." _Bajo la mirada, sin parpadear y con la boca abierta. Vagamente logro ver dentro de ella: había ropa doblada, pero no supo que era.

―Aquí está señor.

―Entrégasela a mi hermana.

Con una gran sonrisa, el anciano abrió la caja ante ella. Rukia logró ver claramente aquella prenda que le fascino debido a lo suave que era. Y como no, pues estaba hecha de la seda más fina que podía encontrarse en el Seireitei. En cuanto el hombre extendió la prenda, la ojivioleta se fascinó al ver que se trataba de un hermoso kimono tan blanco como la nieve, y sutiles bordados, de hilo dorado, de flores de cerezo.

― ¡ah! ―se cubrió la boca―Hermano, por favor dime que era de mi hermana Hisana.

―Ella se veía realmente preciosa. ―se acercó para admirarlo y oler el ya evaporado perfume.

― ¿Cuándo lo uso? ―lo tocaba con sumo cuidado.

―En nuestra boda.

― ¿En su boda? ―se apartó―No, no puedo aceptarlo. Hermano, este es un recuerdo muy especial y yo no…

―A Hisana le hubiera gustado verte con el puesto. ―le dio la espalda―Ella, sufrió y diariamente se recriminaba el haberte abandonado a tu suerte. Pese a su estado de salud, siempre salía a buscarte y rezaba por encontrarte. Nunca lo consiguió. ―suspiró.

―Hasta que murió. Seguramente fue por culpa mía.

―No. Ella ya estaba enferma cuando la conocí. ―la miraba sobre su hombro―Ella era tu hermana, de sangre, y me hizo jurarle que te haría pensar que yo era tu hermano. Sin embargo, descubriste todo y no pude cumplir su deseo.

Rukia abrazo por la espalda a Byakuya, enmudeciéndolo y causando que abriera de par en par sus ojos. Por primera vez, la ojivioleta se animó a estrechar sus lazos familiares con aquel hombre que le salvó la vida a su hermana y a ella.

―Sin ti, mi hermana hubiera muerto en el basurero del Rukongai. Por lo que cuentas, ella era frágil, dulce, tierna y noble. No hubiera sobrevivido en esa cloaca. ―hundía su rostro en su espalda.

―Rukia, también gozas de esas cualidades.

―Mami. ―Neo dejó de jugar y corrió para abrazarla de la pierna― ¿Por qué lloras?

La shinigami soltó a su hermano, se limpió las lágrimas y se acuclilló para ver a su hijo. Le revolvió el cabello y le explicó que lloraba de felicidad. _"¿Se llora cuando se es feliz?"_, esa pregunta les robo una sonrisa a todos.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Una semana, y únicamente habían pasado tres días. _"En cuatro días más, sólo un poco más y podre estrecharlos entre mis brazos"_, pensaba Ichigo al ver sus manos vacías. Aun así, no había momento en que no sonriera. Incluso se llevaba bien con el peluche latoso, pese a las maldades que este intentaba hacerle para irritarlo.

Aun se sentía un poco débil, pero ya salía al patio trasero y bañarse con un poco de sol. Otro hecho que lo animaba era que ya no se mostraban complicaciones con su reiatsu. Al parecer el aparatejo de Mayuri fue de mucha ayuda, haciendo de aquel capitán sumamente feliz al haber experimentado en el sujeto que tanto anhelaba estudiar. No le importaba no haber estado presente, pero con el hecho de que su invento fue probado en el shinigami sustituto, enloqueció al capitán.

Y ahora, quien le hacía compañía era su mejor amigo del mundo, Uryu:

―Kurosaki, eres bastante aburrido. ―limpiaba sus lentes.

―Nadie te dijo que vinieras, puedo estar solo. ―tenía las manos en la nuca.

― ¡Tsk! Urahara dijo que no puedes estar solo, e Inoue debe atender su vida también.

― ¿Qué hay de Chad?

―Sad, práctica diariamente con su banda. Y como Inoue me ofreció para hacerte compañía, él se desentendió.

―Está bien. ―Ichigo se recargó hacia atrás para ver mejor el cielo.

Uryu no evito sonreír junto a su amigo al saber que muy pronto también conocería al pequeño por el que, hace cinco años, se desató una serie de malos entendidos y problemas en el Seireitei. Palpó su bolsillo al recordar que no pudo tejer un regalo para el bebé, pero si unos guantes color amarillo.

― ¡Oye! Kurosaki. Toma. ―extendió la mano con los guantes.

― ¿Hum? ―los cogió― ¿Qué es esto?

―Son unos guantes que hice para Neo. Dáselos. Seguramente no has pensado que darle cuando lo veas.

―No tienes por qué hacerlo, Ishida. ―se los regresó―Ya veré que le daré a mi hijo, tu eres quien debe darle esto.

Ambos se miraron antes de carcajear un poco. Era extraña la forma en que su amistad perduraba. Extrañamente, ese día no discutieron por alguna tontería y conversaron sobre los planes que tenían a futuro: Uryu quería alejarse de Karakura para poder iniciar desde cero su vida, nada más tenía un problema por resolver.

―Vamos, dímelo. Hay que aprovechar que estamos de buen humor.

―Nunca cambiaras Kurosaki. ―se acomodó los lentes―La verdad es que, tiene tiempo que quiero decirle a Inoue lo que siento por ella.

El pelinaranja escupió el agua. Con las gotas escurriéndole por el mentón, mirándolo estupefacto, le pregunto cómo es que guardo por tanto tiempo sus sentimientos. Y algo que lo intrigó aún más, ¿Cómo demonios no lo demostró?

― ¡Tsk! Me gusta ser discreto con mis sentimientos.

―Lo sé, pero no comprendo porque nunca se lo dijiste.

―Fueron muchas cosas. ―se cruzó de brazos―No acepte lo que sentía por ella porque pensé que le gustabas.

―Eres un idiota. ―una gota caía por su nuca―Ella y yo nunca nos dimos a entender que sentíamos algo más que amistad. ¿Qué demonios te hizo pensar semejante estupidez?

―Ya te lo dije. Llámalo inseguridad. ―evadía la mirada.

Ichigo le dio palmaditas en la espalda y le aconsejo que se atreviera a decirle sus sentimientos a la ojigris. Uryu estaba algo renuente, pues comenzó a sentir más que afecto por ella antes de que Rukia tuviera al bebé, y los problemas que surgieron no daban oportunidad para acercársele de esa forma.

Ambos se ensimismaron tanto en la conversación, que no se dieron cuenta de que Orihime escucho cuando Uryu menciono que en verdad la amaba:

― ¿Qué dijiste, Ishida? ―sus manos temblaban.

―Inoue. ―dio un paso hacia atrás, temeroso.

Ichigo intervino para decirle que era importante que escuchara a Uryu, antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas y erróneas. Tuvo que cogerla de los hombros y verla a los ojos para asegurarle que era conveniente, pues nadie sabía lo que puede pasar si se evitan las oportunidades. Y a todo eso, Orihime asintió y caminó lentamente hasta el ojiazul, mismo que estaba ruborizado y fingía toser para que Ichigo entendiera que los dejara solos.

―Yo… ―al ver como el pelinaranja se alejaba, se armó de valor.

― ¿Desde cuándo sientes algo por mí? ―solo estaba parada a su lado.

―Ni yo mismo puedo explicarlo con exactitud. ―la miraba de reojo―Lo que puedo asegurar es que es verdadero. Todas las veces que te veía sonreír o llorar por tus amigos, supe del gran corazón que tienes. También de la nobleza que te hace inocente y linda.

―Ishida, me tomaste por sorpresa. ―jugaba con sus manos.

―Lo siento, en serio no―negaba con las manos―tienes que sentirte comprometida u obligada, yo…

―Lo cierto es… que… me gustas. ―se cubrió la cara con ambas manos―Tiene bastante tiempo, pero no podía prestarle atención a mis sentimientos por los problemas que nos rodeaban.

El ojiazul sintió un gran alivio al escucharla decir todo eso. No era el único que lamentaba ese tiempo perdido, si bien no le interesaba ya. Lo que importaba era que ella accedió atener un acercamiento más allá de una amistad.

* * *

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	31. Chapter 31

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO.**

**ÚNICAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA ALTERNATIVA, SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL ANIME O MANGA.**

**AUTORA: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**

* * *

**Capítulo 31: Cuenta regresiva**

* * *

A tan solo un día de tener cara cara a su amado, Rukia no dejaba de caminar por toda su habitación al mismo tiempo que se comía las uñas. Neo la seguía, pensando que jugaba, hasta que se cansó y gruño al no entender que ocurría. La ojivioleta se disculpó con él y le extendió la mano para que salieran a caminar por las calles del Seireitei. Entusiasmado, el pequeño aceptó.

En pleno paseo, se encontraron con Hanataro:

― ¡Ah! Señorita Rukia, pequeño Neo. ―se agacho a la altura del niño― ¿Qué hacen afuera?

―Solo paseamos, estoy muy ansiosa y él se disgustó de verme como león enjaulado.

― ¿Puedo acompañarlos? La verdad es que iba a su casa a visitarlos. ―se rascaba la nuca―Bueno, también me envió la capitana Unohana para hacerle su chequeo a Neo.

―No hay problema. Cuando lleguemos a un prado haces lo que la capitana te pidió.

El paseo por el Seireitei fue breve, pues el objetivo de Rukia era llevar a Neo por las calles del Rukongai hasta llegar a la misma montaña donde entrenaba con Kaien. Aunque Hanataro no comprendía por qué habían ido ahí, solo quería pasar tiempo con su amiga y jugar un poco con el pequeño.

Neo no dejaba de correr, con la intención de que el pelinegro lo persiguiera. Corrían entre los árboles, los arbustos y el campo libre. Hasta que el niño vio un viejo tronco hueco, mismo al que se metió y se atoro, causando su llanto instantáneo y la angustia en Hanataro. Y en vez de preocuparse, Rukia comenzó a reír un poco, provocando el enojo de su hijo.

―Tranquilo, solo se atoro tu ropa. ―metió las manos y desatoro la ropa de un pedazo de tronco salido.

―No fue gracioso, mami. ―se enjugaba las lágrimas y la veía con enfado.

―Lo siento señorita Rukia, debí cuidarlo mejor. ―Hanataro estaba ruborizado de pena.

―No te enfades, no pasó nada malo. Y no te preocupes ―le sonrió dulcemente a su amigo―Este pequeño es muy travieso, incluso a mi hermano le ha causado dolores de cabeza.

―Señorita, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

―Aquí entrenaba con mi Teniente, Kaien-dono.

― ¡Ah! ―se sorprendió― ¿¡Con Shiba Kaien!? ¡Wow! dicen que era uno de los mejores shinigamis.

Estaba fascinado, había odio historias sobre Kaien, al igual que algunos otros de gran importancia como Toshiro, Kyoraku, Ukitake, entre otros. Lo único que lamentó, fue sacar, sin mala intención, fue mencionar la muerte del exteniente de la decimotercera división. Rukia borró su sonrisa y su rostro se ensombreció.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Después de que Uryu y Orihime dieron a conocer sus sentimientos, Yoruichi y Urahara no paraban de molestarlos y felicitarlos por agregar otro hecho a la lista de buenos resultados. La morena no paraba de carcajear y planear una tremenda fiesta que los hiciera olvidar todos los tragos amargos, que vivieron durante más de seis años.

Un día, un día más e Ichigo vería lo más preciado de su vida. Todo era perfecto, nada podía salir mal, las probabilidades de una desgracia eran casi nulas a comparación de hace más de cinco años. Lo único que le quedaba era ver a sus hermanas para aclararles su desaparición en ese lapso. Así que, con un nudo en la garganta, los nervios a flor de piel, su cuerpo tenso y su inigualable ceño fruncido, entro a su casa.

Todo estaba tranquilo. Dio un par de pasos, mirando a su alrededor. _"¿Dónde estarán?"_, se preguntaba al ver el reloj de pared y notar que llego cinco minutos antes que ellas. _"Ya casi llegan del instituto. Ya no veré a las niñas tiernas, de rostros regordetes y miradas infantiles. Ya son todas unas señoritas."_ Sonreía para sí mismo cuando un grititio ahogado lo hizo mirar detrás de él:

― ¡ah! ―era Yuzu, con los ojos llorosos, que dejo caer su mochila―E…eres… ―caminaba hacia él, con las manos extendidas.

Ya era toda una jovencita, muy linda de rasgos finos y cabello a los hombros. Ichigo no evito sonreírle al ver lo hermosa y sana que era.

―Yuzu. Volví.

La jovencita se abalanzo a abrazarlo y sujetarlo con fuerza mientras lloraba y le recriminaba el haberlas dejado solas. _"No las deje solas, el viejo las cuido ¿no es así?"_, le decía entre risitas. Aun así, Yuzu no dejaba de empaparle la playera de lágrimas. Y como si hubiera planeado una dramática escena familiar, Karin estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, viéndolos y reprimiendo las lágrimas.

―Karin. ―le extendió su mano.

Pero la pelinegra, en vez de cogerla, se acercó para abofetearlo y después unírsele a Yuzu en el abrazo. Karin era un poco más alta que la ojicafe, con la cara un poco más fina y las piernas más gruesas, pero de linda figura como la hermana.

―Me lo merezco. ―recargo su mejilla en la cabeza de Karin―Lo siento, en verdad perdóneme.

―Hermano, eres un idiota. Mira que dejarnos solas con el viejo loco de papá, no te lo perdonaremos nunca. ―Karin hundía su cara en el costado de él.

―Hermanito, ¿por qué no confiaste en nosotras? Podíamos entenderte. ―Yuzu lo miraba aun con lágrimas rodando en sus mejillas.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―las aparto y, mirándolas fijamente, exigió una respuesta.

En ese instante, Isshin interrumpió el encuentro para responderle. Alego que Karin dedujo algunas cosas, con las que lo confronto y exigió la verdad. Pero en el momento, Yuzu entro en la habitación y pidió saber que había ocurrido en realidad.

―Lo siento, hijo. Sé que no querías que…

―Está bien, viejo. ―les dio la espalda para enjugarse las lágrimas a gusto―Así no me será tan duro explicarles lo que decidí.

― ¿Decidiste? ―dijeron al unísono las gemelas.

―Karin, Yuzu… ―les alboroto el cabello―…deben saber algo, y posiblemente no me perdonen por eso.

Las jovencitas se dedicaron miradas dubitativas, apretaron los puños y sintieron un fuerte nudo en la garganta, preparándose para escuchar lo que, de alguna manera, presentían. Sabían sobre su enfrentamiento con los shinigamis, por proteger a Rukia; también sabían de la existencia de Neo, y que él fue la razón por la cual todo giro hace años. Así que no se sorprenderían si Ichigo les dijera que piensa irse para siempre, a lado de su hijo.

―Yo… estoy en condiciones para volver a ese sitio. A la Sociedad de Almas, y poder ver a mi hijo. ―sonrió de lado y bufó―No conozco lo que le gusta y disgusta, no sé qué juegos le gustan o que alimentos le encantan, ni siquiera conozco como es el sonido de su voz.

―Hermano―Karin posó su mano en la boca de él―… ¿Quieres verlo, quieres estar con él?

El ojiambar asintió, reprimiendo lágrimas y tragando saliva.

― ¿Vendrás a vernos de vez en cuando, verdad? ―agacho la cabeza para esconder el llanto.

―Lo prometo.

―Hermanito. ―Yuzu lo abrazó del cuello―Por favor, no te olvides de nosotras. ―hundió su cara en su cuello.

―Claro que no, tontita. Son mis hermanitas, nunca dejare de amarlas. ―le dio un beso en la coronilla.

―Tonto. ―Karin se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió.

Isshin estaba orgulloso de ver lo bien que habían crecido sus hijos, tanto que observo la enorme fotografía de su amada esposa, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba si ella estaría orgullosa de él como padre.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Nostálgica y melancólica, Rukia le contó la verdad detrás de la muerte de Kaien, creyendo que Hanataro saldría corriendo pensándola un monstruo. Pero en su lugar, el shinigami cogió sus manos y le aseguro que ella no tenía la culpa. De haberla tenido, su teniente no le hubiera dedicado aquellas palabras que quedaron labradas en su corazón. Seguidamente la abrazó para darle palmaditas en la espalda. Eso relajo a Rukia de tal modo que las ganas de llorar se convirtieron en risas.

Neo se encelo rápidamente y se colocó en medio del abrazo, exigiendo los brazos de su madre mientras le enseñaba la lengua a Hanataro. Ambos rieron ante el enorme parecido del pequeño con Ichigo:

―No recuerdo que Ichigo fuera celoso. ―la miraba con ganas de oír historias.

―Pues, era algo infantil. ―sonrió―Reaccionaba algo similar a Neo. Nunca lo admitía abiertamente frente a otros, pero al estar a solas me lo demostraba. Una exquisita mezcla de capricho, inmadurez, irracionalidad y amor.

―Se supone que el amor es así, ¿No? ―miraba el cielo―He oído y leído sobre el amor.

―Lo extraño. ―le alborotaba el cabello a su hijo.

―Mañana se reunirán nuevamente. ―la miraba de reojo―Así que, póngase feliz señorita Rukia.

A solo unas horas de verlo, Rukia sentía un hueco en su pecho. Por más que la felicidad tocaba a su puerta, algo la atrancaba. No lo comentaba con nadie, no quería preocupar a alguien con un presentimiento no justificado. _"Nada puede salir mal… Es mi imaginación…"_, una y otra vez pretendía convencerse.

Hanataro vio el aturdimiento en su amiga. Algo no andaba bien con ella. Y aunque quisiera ayudarla, sabía de sobra que se lo ocultaría. Así que no le dijo nada y trato de mantenerla ocupada al jugar junto a Neo, antes de volver al Seireitei; pasando así casi toda la tarde, hasta que el pequeño ojivioleta comenzó a bostezar y a tallarse los ojos. Rukia lo cargo para regresar a casa. Iban despacio, para disfrutar del hermoso atardecer.

Ya dentro del Seireitei, Hanataro se despido, dejando sola a Rukia por un camino algo agitado. Primero se topó con la teniente Matsumoto, quien no dejaba de revolotear alrededor de ella para admirar a Neo: _"¡Awww! Es muy lindo, se ve más adorable cuando duerme."_. La rubia se emocionaba de ver a un infante dentro del Seireitei, por lo menos a su alcance, pues los hijos de las otras familias nobles siempre estaban enclaustrados.

Posteriormente se topó con Ikkaku y Yumichika. Donde el primero alegaba que el pequeño sería más fuerte que el padre, lo cual le emocionaba mucho pues esperaba poder enfrentarlo alguna vez. El segundo, carcajeaba ante el alivio de que fuera muy bonito, _"Es una suerte de que ambos sean guapos, sino… ¡Uf! No sé cómo hubiera sido esta criatura.". _Rukia solo los observo desconcertada, con una gota cayendo por la cien mientras los tres se alejaban lentamente.

―Kuchiki, ¿Por qué esta tan tarde afuera de casa? ―Kira miraba a Neo entre los brazos de la ojivioleta― ¿Esta dormido? déjame ayudarte a llevarlo a casa.

― ¿Eh? No te preocupes, estoy bien.

―Vamos, no te hagas del rogar.―Hisagi le estaba quitando a Neo―Nosotros los acompañaremos, seguramente tus brazos están adormilados.

Rukia asintió y sobo sus brazos ante la verdad de sus colegas. Se sentía extraña con aquella compañía, pese a que Kira trataba de hacer un poco de conversación. Incluso Hisagi buscaba platicar con la ojivioleta. Ninguno se veía obligado, al contrario; su forma de actuar y hablar le indicaba que eran sinceros.

"_Es un poco incómodo, pero no es molesto."_, pensó antes de que Kira sacara a la conversación al shinigami sustituto:

―Así que, ¿Mañana regresa Kurosaki Ichigo? ―la miraba, sonriéndole.

― ¿Eh? Pues, sí. ―junto las manos, como una adolecente enamorada.

―Eso es bueno. ―Hisagi miraba al frente―Todo es aburrido desde que el shinigami sustituto se fue. ―su tono de voz era burlona―Aunque, es más importante para ustedes. ―tenía la carita de Neo recargada sobre su hombro.

―Neo está muy feliz por conocer, mañana, a su padre. Eso es importante para mí.

―Kuchiki, eres muy valiente. ―Kira la veía de reojo.

No respondió. Rukia únicamente podía pensar en que la espera terminaría en unas horas. Y en cuanto llegaron a la mansión de los Kuchiki, Hisagi se anunció para poder entrar y dejar a Neo en su cama. _"No es necesario, teniente, yo puedo llevar al pequeño a su cama. Gracias por traerlos."_, el anciano sonrió y extendió los brazos para recibir al niño y llevárselo. La ojivioleta les agradeció la compañía y por ofrecerse a llevar a su hijo:

―No fue nada. Después de todo, fuimos parte de todo el alboroto por protegerlo. ―Hisagi le dio la espalda y se despidió con una ademan de mano.

―Hasta pronto Kuchiki. ―Kira corrió para alcanzar a su camarada.

Tan pronto los vio alejarse, entró para ir directo a arropar a Neo. Pero en el camino, Byakuya le bloqueó el paso con la intención de hablar con ella. A juzgar por su expresión, era algo serio e importante, pues la dejo pasar a su habitación.

―Rukia, ¿Aun quieres ser teniente?

― ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Claro que sí, ¿por qué no habría de aceptar?

―No quiero que el regreso de Kurosaki te haga cambiar de opinión.

― ¿Él que tiene que ver en mi decisión?

―El cargo implica más responsabilidad, y sobre todo más riesgo en el campo de batalla. Puede que más tarde te arrepientas por no verlos como quisieras.

―Se cuidarme sola, y con Ichigo a nuestro lado no tengo porque preocuparme por Neo.

Byakuya miro detenidamente la expresión de su hermana: era decidida, segura, convencida. Sin dejar de lado el tono en que lo dijo. Rukia estaba lista para asumir responsabilidades más allá de las de ser madre. Era una shinigami excepcional, responsable y disciplinada, por lo que el ojivioleta sonrió, escondiéndola detrás de su tasa de té, sutilmente al escuchar a su hermana hablar de ese modo.

―Muy bien, entonces es todo.

― ¿Hum? Hermano…

―Ve a descansar.

Rukia sonrió y, tras una reverencia, se retiró de la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiro como si hubiera retenido el aliento por mucho tiempo. Corrió hasta donde Neo, lo arropo, le dio un beso en la frente y se acurruco a su lado.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Probó la deliciosa cena que Yuzu preparó y jugó algunos videojuegos con Karin antes de que cayeran muertas de sueño. Y tras conversar con su padre, Ichigo estaba triste por alejarse de ellos, pero la felicidad a lado de la mujer que ama y su hijo era lo que buscaba. Isshin lo abrazo y le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de él, y que su madre lo estaría aún más.

―Es suficiente, viejo. ―se apartó y reprimió sus lágrimas.

―Hijo, no te olvides de visitar a tus hermanas.

―Claro.

Ambos estaban sentados en el techo, viendo las estrellas de aquella hermosa noche, hasta que Isshin se levantó para retirarse a dormir. Ichigo se quedó solo, recostado con sus manos en su nuca y una rodilla doblada. _"Desde que recupere mi energía espiritual, no he sentido la presencia de hollows."_, analizaba aquel extraño hecho. Por muy pequeño o inofensivo que el hollow fuera, no era motivo por el cual no sintiera su presencia. Aunque perdió el interés pronto.

―Deberías descansar, mañana te toca un agitado viaje por el Dangai para ver a tu familia.

Yoruichi, en su forma gatuna, reprendió al pelinaranja. Se sentó a su lado, se lamio una patita y le informó que todo estaba listo para su regreso a la Sociedad de Almas. Obviamente, Ichigo se alegró y le pidió que le dijera como estaban las cosas en el Seireitei.

La felina aseguró que todo estaba bien, y que el viejo Yamamoto consideraba a Neo un niño como cualquier otro.

―Yoruichi, ¿Has visto a mi hijo estos días?

―Sí. ―sonrió al recordar la noticia de que Rukia seria nombrada Teniente en un mes.

― ¿Están bien?

―Felices de que volverás.

Ichigo sonrió. Nada embelesó sus oídos aquella noche. En cuanto hizo más fío, el pelinaranja bajo a su habitación, misma que veía desde la puerta. Cogió con fuerza el picaporte, como si buscara no soltar aquella parte de su vida. Miraba cuidadosamente cada centímetro, rememorando los momentos en los que hizo el amor con Rukia. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada gemido y placer que se regalaron al entregarse con alocada pasión. Sonrió de lado y se recostó en su cama. Pasaba sus manos por el cobertor, contando las horas para poder hacerla suya de nuevo. En medio de su imaginación lujuriosa, Ichigo quedo profundamente dormido.

El trinar de algunos pajarillos y la dulce voz de su hermana lo sacaron de su letargo. Se sentó a la orilla de su cama, se tallo los ojos y paso su mano por su cabello mientras observaba el hermoso resplandor del Sol entre sus cortinas. _"Hoy conoceré a mi hijo, podré abrazarlo y besar a Rukia."_, no hacía caso a los llamados de Yuzu para que bajará a desayunar.

―Ya bajé―bostezaba y se rascaba la cabeza―, deja de gritar.

―Hermano, debes apurarte. ―le daba la espalda.

―Yuzu, vamos, ya no llores. ―recargo los codos en la mesa.

―Lo siento, aun no me acostumbro a la idea. ―le dio un plato con varios hotcakes cubiertos de miel y fresas frescas.

― ¿Dónde está Karin y el viejo? ―se metía un trozo de postre a la boca.

―Karin sigue encerrada en la habitación, y no sé a dónde fue papá.

―Creo saber en dónde está. ―Ichigo sabía que su padre estaba con Urahara, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

Y no se equivocó. Segundos después, el teléfono sonó. Era su padre, anunciándole que ya debía ir a la tienda para volver a la Sociedad de Almas. Ichigo miró a Karin, bajando y exigiéndole comida a Yuzu, preguntándose cuando podría verlas de nuevo. Al colgar, el ojiambar les dijo que debían ir a la tienda de Urahara:

―Hermano… ¿Tan… tan pronto? ―Yuzu dejo caer, de la espátula, un hotcake.

―Pero es muy temprano. ―Karin veía su reloj―Pensamos que te irías más tarde.

La forma en que hablaban y lo veían, denotaba claramente una gran tristeza por alejarse de su hermano. Sin embargo, Ichigo no podía controlar la Senkaimon artificial; si Urahara dijo que el momento era "ya", debía irse en ese momento, pues la inestabilidad de aquel aparatejo podría hacerlo quedarse más tiempo en el mundo de los vivos.

―Lo siento. ―las abrazo con fuerza―Pero debemos irnos ya.

Ambas asintieron, y salieron con él hacia la despedida.

**::**

* * *

**::**

No dejaba de observarse en el espejo, no parpadeaba ni se movía. Pensaba en como recibir al amor de su vida. _"¿Lo abrazaré, lo besaré o lo golpearé?"_. Rukia se sentía extraña con el kimono de su hermana, por lo menos hasta que Neo entro corriendo para abrazarla y preguntarle porque se había vestido tan bonita:

― ¿Es por papá? ―se aferraba con fuerza a su pierna.

―Sí, quiero que me vea bonita.

―Pero ya eres bonita.

―No es bonita, es hermosa. ―Renji rió al oír el comentario.

―Renji, ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Rukia estaba ruborizada.

Byakuya le pidió que los acompañara hasta el sitio donde, supuestamente Urahara le informó al doceavo escuadrón, llegaría Ichigo. Así que, los apresuró para salir lo más pronto posible. Por suerte, el ojivioleta dejo a su disposición una carrosa que los transportaría.

Durante el camino, Rukia jugaba con sus manos, movía los pies, se mordía el labio inferior, a cada rato miraba por la ventanita o se alisaba el kimono. Neo se desesperó y se sentó en su regazo para aprisionarle las mejillas entre sus manitas para verla con seriedad:

―Ya para, mamá. Te mueves mucho. ―hacia un puchero.

La ojivioleta abrió de par en par sus ojos, al distinguir el inigualable ceño fruncido de Ichigo en su hijo. Se veía exactamente igual. _"Son como dos gotas de agua…"_, no dejaba de verlo con sumo encanto; _"Eres igual a tu padre."_, pensaba al mismo tiempo que la carrosa se detenía y uno de los guardias de Byakuya les anunciara la llegada al sitio indicado.

―Rukia, ya estamos en el punto de encuentro. ―Renji ya había bajado, así que le extendió la mano para que ella bajara.

― ¿Eh?

―Que ya llegamos, ¡Ay, mami! Estas muy distraída. ―Neo dio un brinco para descender.

Apenas consiguió darle la mano a Renji para apoyarse, pues sus manos y piernas temblaban tal cual gelatina. Tampoco lograba seguirle el ritmo a Neo, ya que sus pasos eran lentos y torpes; además, su corazón latía con tal fuerza que la ensordecía. Para colmo, sus nervios se incrementaron cuando vio que había algo de asistencia para la llegada del shinigami sustituto:

― ¡Rukia! ―Rangiku la saludo muy sonriente.

―Matsumoto, no seas tan escandalosa. ―Toshiro se cruzó de brazos.

― ¡Apúrense! ―Kyoraku levantaba una copa de sake― ¡Neo, has crecido mucho!

―Kuchiki, que bueno que ya estás aquí. ―Ukitake, junto a Koyone y Sentaro, la saludaba.

― ¡Señorita Ru… ―Hanataro tropezó al correr hacia ella.

―La puntualidad hace hermosas a las personas. ―Yumichika agitaba su cabello―Por suerte, llegaste a tiempo.

― ¡Tsk! Puntualidad, ese bastardo de Kurosaki Ichigo ya está tardando en llegar, ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ―Ikkaku ya estaba impaciente.

Renji carcajeó ante la expresión de estupefacción de Rukia. Ella no esperaba tener audiencia cuando viera, después de cinco años, a su amado. Una mezcla de nervios, enojo y timidez la invadieron lo suficiente como para enmudecerla. Aunque, el reclamo de Ikkaku la inquieto un poco, animándola a preguntar si era verdad que Ichigo se había retrasado:

― ¿Hum? ―Renji se rasco la cabeza―Creo que llegamos un poco antes, la verdad es que Byakuya lo anticipo diez minutos antes.

―Ya veo. ―observo a Neo jugar con Ukitake.

― ¡Uf! Señorita Rukia, no se quede ahí parada, venga con nosotros. ―la cogió de la mano―Ya casi es hora.

― ¿Eh? Seguro. ―todos le sonreían, la abrazaban o la felicitaban por el encuentro tan esperado con el shinigami sustituto.

Por suerte, el tiempo paso volando y en medio del campo, de flores, una destellante luz, vertical, se engrosaba lentamente ante sus ojos. Una espesa niebla se disipaba, dejando ver una difuminada sobra caminar lentamente, hacia todos.

* * *

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	32. Chapter 32

**HISTORIA ALTERNA SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

**NO SIGUE LA LINEA DEL MANGA O ANIME**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**AUTORA: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**

* * *

**Capítulo 32: Un "adiós" inminente, un "hola" ansiado y una broma del destino**

* * *

Orihime lo abrazó con fuerza, al igual que Sad y Uryu. Incluso Tessai, Jinta y Ururu se despidieron de él, pues Yoruichi también iría, por unos días, a la Sociedad de Almas. En cuanto a Yuzu y Karin, cada una lo cogía de una mano antes de que se fuera. Ichigo veía como la Senkaimon se abría con lentitud ante él.

―Hijo―Isshin lo abrazó―, cuida de mi nieto y de la pequeña Rukia.

―Lo haré.

―Kurosaki, cuando tengan la oportunidad traigan al pequeño Neo. ―Urahara le sonreía―Me gustaría conocer en persona al hijo del shinigami sustituto.

―Como digas, sombrerero loco. ―le sonrió sarcásticamente.

― ¡Ni creas que te iras sin mí! ―Kon se le encimo en el hombro, sujetándose con fuerza.

―Sabía que no me libraría de ti, peluche molesto. ¿Hum? ―miro a Urahara

―Ya sé que me vas a preguntar. ―cruzo los brazos― ¿Qué pasara con tu cuerpo humano?

Todos prestaron atención. Era un tema que nadie se molestó en resolver. Por lo menos entre ellos, pues Yoruichi, Urahara e Isshin, lo discutieron durante esa semana. El ojigris explicó las opciones que consideraron, pero Ichigo era quien tenía la última palabra:

―Pues díganme de que se tratan sus opciones. ―no soltaba a sus hermanas.

La primera era un alma artificial, ya que Kon no se sentiría a gusto vivir a costa del cuerpo de Ichigo. Así que, la segunda era mantener su cuerpo conectado artificialmente para cuando deseara volver y recuperarlo. Y la tercera era la más dura:

―No te quedes callado y dime cual es.

―Muy bien. ―observó a Isshin y a Yoruichi―Dejar morir tu cuerpo.

― ¿Estás diciendo que… ―bajo la mirada―…ya seré un alma, al igual que Rukia?

―Y tu hijo. Recuerda que ese es su estado natural, ya que fue concebido cuando ambos eran almas, además de nacer en la Sociedad de Almas. ―Urahara examinaba la reacción del pelinaranja.

―Ya veo. ―se llevó el puño bajo el mentón.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, con la mirada y la cabeza bajas. Apretó los puños y suspiro profundamente, carcajeo un poco y paso sus manos por el cabello. Miró con detenimiento a sus hermanas, a su padre y a sus amigos. _"Esto es definitivo, no podre dar marcha atrás a cualquier cosa que elija."_. Les dio la espalda, provocando el enfado de Uryu:

―Kurosaki, no seas idiota. Kuchiki y Neo te han estado esperando todo este tiempo, ¿Acaso piensas arrepentirte y volver a dejarlos?

Ichigo lo miró de reojo, con una torcida sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le decía que nunca pensó en renunciar a su familia, por lo que le confirmó a Urahara que dejara morir su cuerpo humano. Así que se acercó a sus hermanas para abrazarlas con fuerza y susurrarles en el oído un "hasta pronto"; estrecho manos con Chad y abrazo a Orihime; Ururu y Jinta se despidieron con un ademan de mano y Tessai lo abrazo con fuerza; Urahara le dio palmadas en la espalda y le deseo suerte; Uryu lo golpeo en el hombro y le reclamo el susto, para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones de decirle "hasta luego". En cuando a Isshin, Ichigo lo abrazo y le pidió que cuidara muy bien de sus hermanas, ya que de ser necesario regresaría de la Sociedad de Almas y le patearía el trasero. Y Kon, desde luego, se le colgó del hombro para que no lo dejase atrás.

―Cuídate, Kurosaki, visítanos pronto. ―Orihime abrazaba a Uryu, para ocultar su rostro en su cuello y poder llorar.

―Más te vale que cuides bien del pequeño Neo. ―Uryu se acomodaba los lentes y sujetaba con fuerza, de la cintura, a Orihime.

―Ten un buen viaje, amigo. ―Chad le alzaba el pulgar.

― ¡Ya vámonos, pelos de zanahoria! ―Kon se agitaba con furia.

―Cállate peluche del averno. ―miro con dulzura a todos los presentes―Yoruichi, vayamos de una vez.

―Bien dicho, Ichigo. ―le dio un beso en la mejilla a Urahara―Volveré pronto, Kisuke. ―le guiño el ojo y fue con el pelinaranja.

Entre rubor y humo de nervios, Urahara acciono la Senkaimon y se comunicó con el doceavo escuadrón para iniciar el traslado del shinigami sustituto hacia la Sociedad de Almas. En cuanto les dio una señal, la morena y el ojiambar se adentraron a la cegadora luz, tan solo para perderse entre la niebla. Los presentes aun no asimilaban el que Ichigo decidiera tan tajante decisión: morir para poder vivir con Rukia y Neo.

Entre tanto, el ojiambar corría como si nunca hubiera sufrido algún daño en su energía espiritual, aunque Yoruichi seguía siendo la reina del shunpo, por lo que lo sobrepasaba por mucho. Eso le importaba poco a Ichigo, ya que lo único que le interesaba era que en pocos minutos vería a su hijo. Lo que le recordó lo que consiguió para su hijo: saco, del bolsillo oculto de la manga, un pequeño avión de madera que su madre le dio cuando era pequeño. _"Espero que le guste."_. La emoción lo distrajo demasiado que casi no sintió como el peluche le jalo los cabellos para que prestara atención al camino.

―Ya falta poco Ichigo. ―Yoruichi sonreía mucho.

En menos de quince minutos, Ichigo conseguía distinguir una ranura luminosa al fondo del túnel. Una ligera brisa le deba la bienvenida, causando que su corazón palpitara con fuerza.

―Rukia… Neo… ya estoy aquí.

A unos metros de la salida, ambos dejaron de correr para salir con calma, hecho que Kon agradeció pues ya no lograba sujetarse de la ropa del pelinaranja. Después de todo, el Dangai nunca se activó, por lo que podían salir sin presión.

― ¿Estás listo? ―veía al frente.

― ¿En serio? ―la veía de reojo―Claro que sí.

―Maldito Ichigo, ¿¡Por qué corrías como cabra suelta!? ―Kon echaba humo por las orejas.

―Cállate. ―le propino un fuerte golpe.

En cuanto las puertas se abrieron por completo, el primero en salir fue Ichigo. Caminando a paso lento, entre la espesa niebla ocasionada por el polvo del túnel; trataba de distinguir las diversas siluetas frente a él. _"¿Dónde está Rukia?"_. Siguió caminando hasta quedar expuesto en medio del campo de flores más hermosas que había visto. Inmediatamente distinguió a Matsumoto, a Toshiro, Ikkaku y Yumichika, a Hanatato, a Ukitake junto a Kiyone y a Sentaro, a Kyoraku. Pero no fue hasta que escucho un grito infantil, que lo hizo mirar más atrás: un pequeño niño corría hacia una pequeña mujer, vestida de blanco.

― ¿Eres…

―Sí, es tú hijo y tu mujer. ―Yoruichi le dio palmaditas en la espalda, al salir para reunirse con los presentes. ―cogió con fuerza a Kon para que los dejara reunirse a gusto.

**::**

* * *

**::**

En cuanto el polvo se disipo, Neo distinguió aquella figura varonil que lo inquieto lo suficiente para alejarse de Ukitake y correr hasta su madre. _"Mami"_, grito antes de esconderse detrás de su pierna. Rukia le preguntó qué le pasaba, pero al alzar la vista quedó prendada ante lo que veía.

―Ichigo… ―susurró.

― ¿Ichigo? mami, así se llama mi papá. ―se asomó un poco para ver mejor a aquel hombre.

Cuando Yoruichi lo paso de largo, y se acercó a los demás, Rukia e Ichigo fijaron sus miradas. Nadie se movía, nadie emitía algún ruido, nada más querían ver la tan esperada escena de verlos juntos nuevamente ¿Y cómo no? Si por aquel par la Sociedad de Almas se convirtió en un caos durante poco más de nueve meses.

―Mamá, ¿ese señor es mi papá?

―S… sí… es tu padre. ―no podía hablar por el nudo en la garganta.

Rukia no se dio cuenta en el momento en que Neo la soltó. Solamente vio cómo atravesaba el campo de flores, hacia Ichigo.

El pequeño corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, y al tener a ese enorme hombre delante de él únicamente pudo estirar sus bracitos y preguntarle si en verdad él era su padre. Ante eso, Ichigo se acuclillo a su altura, alboroto su cabello y admiró los hermosos ojos color violeta azulado del niño. _"Se parece tanto a ella"_.

―Respóndeme ¿eres mi papá?

―Sí, lo soy, Neo. ―sus ojos se aguaron.

Tras verlo fijamente, Neo lo abrazó, lloro sobre su pecho y le pregunto porque lo había abandonado mucho tiempo. Ichigo lo cargo y estrecho mientras le respondía que cuando fuera más grande se lo explicaría mejor. Al mismo tiempo, una delicada mano le limpiaba las lágrimas. Era Rukia, quien también lloraba.

―Rukia.

Dejando en medio a Neo, Ichigo abrazo a la ojivioleta y se dejó arrodillar por el peso del tiempo sin verlos. Empezó a besarle los ojos, las mejillas, la frente y las manos antes de robarle el más apasionado beso, después de tantos años.

―Mi amor, tanto tiempo sin poder verte o tocarte. ―Ichigo le acariciaba su espalda.

―Ichigo… ―junto su frente a la de él―… ¿te quedaras, cierto?

―Claro que me quedare, y no solo por un tiempo.

Rukia se apartó, para poder descifrar su expresión. Ante ella estaba un hombre, ya no era el adolescente humano del que se enamoró. Sus ojos y su sonrisa le indicaban que era verdad, que Ichigo decidió quedarse con ellos sin remordimientos ni dudas.

―Ya eres todo un hombre. ―cogió entre sus manos el rostro de él―Te ves tan diferente, incluso tu cabello es más largo. ―enroscaba un mechón en su dedo.

―Papi, no te pareces. ―Neo saco la vieja fotografía.

Era Ichigo, con el uniforme de su instituto. Serio y con el ceño fruncido que el tiempo se encargó de disipar un poco.

― ¿Yoruichi se los dio?

―Claro que sí, ¿acaso querías que este pequeño no supiera cómo eres? ―la morena le propino un zape en la cabeza. ―Kon luchaba por zafarse, además de estar amordazado.

―Kurosaki Ichigo, deben venir con nosotros al Seireitei. ―Toshiro aprovecho la interrupción.

―Toshiro, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

― ¡Tsk! Ca-pi-tan… ¡Hitsugaya! ―sus orejas exhalaban humo.

―Tranquilícese capitán Hitsugaya, acaba de llegar. Tendrá tiempo de gritarle después de que hable con el Comandante. ―Ukitake abanicaba con la mano la cabecita del shinigami.

―Es por eso que estaban aquí. ―Rukia seguía sentada en la tierra.

―Sí, aunque admitimos que deseábamos recibirlo. ―Rangiku estaba feliz.

―Rukia, lo siento. No pensé que todos estarían aquí, por eso no te comente que el comandante Yamamoto pidió hablar con Ichigo en cuanto llegara.

Los amantes se miraron unos segundos antes de incorporarse y dirigirse al cuartel de la primera división. Por supuesto, Ichigo le ofreció la mano a su hijo, quien la cogió con suma alegría. El pequeño pelinegro iba brincando, agarrado de las manos de sus padres, mismos que no dejaban de dedicarse miradas dulces. Mismas que, en cuanto estuvieron frente a la puerta de la capitanía, cambiaron a una rotunda seriedad.

―Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia… ―la puerta se abrían de par en par―… entren de una vez.

―Neo, espera con Renji. ―Ichigo le alboroto el cabello.

En cuanto el niño corrió con el pelirrojo, ambos entraron para encarar al comandante. Rukia estaba ansiosa por saber la razón de él por querer hablar con Ichigo. _"Ya se aclaró todo en el juicio contra Neo, ¿Ahora qué es lo que está mal?"_. No pudo crear teorías, pues el viejo Yamamoto llamó su atención al levantarse de su asiento y acercárseles mientras les recitaba una serie de leyes a seguir dentro y fuera del Seireitei, mismas que la ojivioleta sabía de memoria; _"Esperen un segundo… todas esas leyes, solo deben saberlas los miembros de las trece divisiones… ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Qué planea el comandante?"_, a juzgar por la expresión de la shinigami, Yamamoto carcajeo un poco antes de responder la duda, que era evidente en su mirada:

―No hay de qué preocuparse. ―golpeo su bastón contra el piso―Kurosaki Ichigo, el capitán Ukitake te recomendó para formar parte de su escuadrón. Comenzaras con un rango bajo, así que si deseas pertenecer a los tres primeros oficiales deberás esforzarte como cualquier otro shinigami.

―Comandante ―Rukia lo miraba dubitativa― ¿A qué se refiere? Pensé que al ser un shinigami sustituto, no podía pertenecer al Gotei trece.

―Exactamente, pero al renunciar a su vida humana y morir para estar aquí, contigo y su hijo, lo convierten automáticamente en un shinigami.

―Disculpe si difiero, comandante, pero también tengo sangre quincy. ―Ichigo lo veía con seriedad.

―Es verdad, pero al ser hijo directo de un ex capitán del Gotei, es suficiente para que formes parte de nosotros. ―Yamamoto sonreía―Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia e Ichigo hicieron una leve reverencia, pero antes de agradecer el nombramiento la alarma los distrajo. El viejo Yamamoto le exigió a Sasakibe que investigara la razón por la cual se estaba poniendo a alerta al Seireitei sin sus órdenes. En ese instante, Soi Fong entro corriendo y ofreciendo disculpas por su intromisión:

―Comandante ―alzo la vista―, un Menos Grande está abriendo una grieta en el cielo y… ―el sudor le cubría el rostro―…está dejando entrar demasiados hollows. El Rukongai y el Seireitei están en peligro.

―Neo. ―Rukia salió corriendo.

―Kurosaki Ichigo, creo que ha llegado una oportunidad para que demuestres tu valentía al Gotei 13. ―Yamamoto lo veía desafiante.

―Claro que sí. ―salió detrás de la ojivioleta.

En seguida, el comandante le ordeno a Soi Fong que enviara mariposas infernales a todas las divisiones para que se prepararan a contraatacar a los hollows.

―Los tenientes y los capitanes deberán encargarse del Menos, que los demás oficiales se preocupen de los hollows. ¡Apresúrate!

―Sí señor.

Entre tanto, Yoruichi intervino a Rukia para asegurarle que se encargaría de la seguridad de Neo. _"Lo esconderé en los viejos túneles bajo la mansión Kuchiki. El atolondrado de Kon estará a su lado."_, dándoles un respiro a ella y a Ichigo para ocupar su mente al cien contra el peligro a la Sociedad de Almas. No les importaba como lograron introducirse, nada más querían erradicarlos para poder disfrutar tiempo juntos.

**::**

* * *

**::**

En cuanto la Senkaimon se cerró, Yuzu y Karin suspiraron profundamente antes de pedirle a su padre volver a casa. Pero antes, Isshin debía preguntarle a Urahara si en verdad podrían ver a Ichigo de vez en cuando:

―Seguro que sí. Así como tú, tus hijas serán capaces de verlo debido a que son descendientes directas de un shinigami y una quincy.

― ¿Entonces, podremos ver a nuestro sobrino? ―Yuzu se limpiaba las lágrimas.

―Sí, es posible.

―Seria lindo y un poco extraño ver a nuestro sobrino. ―Karin miraba al techo.

― ¿Por qué? ―su hermana seguía su vista.

―Bueno, el pequeño es un alma…―se rascaba la mejilla.

Mientras tanto, Orihime abrazaba con fuerza a Uryu y le decía lo mucho que le gustaría que sus amigos volvieran. También la emoción que sentiría de conocer al pequeño Neo, pues las fotografías no le bastaban. A lo cual, el ojiazul le aseguró que tarde o temprano volverían a encontrarse:

―Además, piensa que si tenemos familia ―se acomodó los lentes―ellos serían los últimos en saberlo.

―Ishida… ―se sonrojo tanto que causo la risa de los presentes.

―Tranquila, Inoue. Los volveremos a ver muy pronto. ―Chad le dio palmaditas en el hombro.

Las risas se esfumaron nuevamente cuando una alerta absorbió la atención de Urahara, hacia la computadora que lo comunicaba con el Seireitei. La constante estática no les permitía ver claramente lo que ocurría, pero era obvio que era una alerta roja por la rapidez con la que se difundió la información:

―Intentare comunicarme con Yoruichi, el doceavo escuadrón esta incomunicado.

No tardó en contactarse con ella, pero al fondo se oían gritos y una alarma. En breve, la morena les dijo que habían serios problemas en la Sociedad de Almas: un Menos Grande y una gran cantidad de hollows infestando el Rukongai y el Seireitei. Karin y Yuzu observaron con frustración a su padre, buscando una solución. Incluso Uryu, Orihime y Chad le pidieron a Urahara que les permitiera ir para ayudar a sus amigos, pero no era tan simple.

―Lo siento chicos, no pueden ir.

― ¿¡Por qué no!? ―Uryu lo cogió de la ropa.

―Cualquier comunicación con ese mundo se ha cortado o está fallando. Ni siquiera pude contactar al doceavo escuadrón, por lo que no puedo enviarlos. Aunque lo intente, puede que caigan en otra época de la Sociedad de Almas, o que el Dangai los mate.

― ¡Tsk! ―golpeo la mesa con el puño―Maldita sea, acaba de irse y ya se enfrentara a problemas.

―Ishida, cálmate. ―Orihime le frotaba la espalda.

Isshin intentó, junto a Urahara y Tessai reestablecer comunicación con el Seireitei, aunque todo fue en vano. Por más de dos horas no conseguían ni un rastro de estática, ya ni podían contactarse con Yoruichi a través de las mariposas infernales. Los problemas en verdad eran serios o aun no eliminaban a los hollows. Eso pensó por otro par de horas, con la angustia clavada en el pecho y la impaciencia por no saber de ellos. Inclusive Orihime, Yuzu y Karin se mortificaban al pensar en la seguridad de Neo:

―Lo más seguro es que sus padres o el mismo Byakuya lo hayan escondido para protegerlo.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Urahara? ―Isshin seguía sentado, con los brazos cruzados.

― ¿En serio me lo preguntas? Es un descendiente Kuchiki, aunque lleve el apellido Kurosaki. Además, ¿Crees que tu hijo permitirá que le pase algo? ―lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

―Ya han pasado más de cuatro horas. ―Orihime sumía su rostro entre sus rodillas, mientras las abrazaba.

―Hermanito, por favor, cuídate. ―Yuzu se acurrucaba junto a Karin.

Ya no querían especular sobre lo que pasaba, únicamente miraban la computadora en espera de que se contactaran y dijeran que todo salió mejor de lo que esperaban.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Con Neo escondido, a lado de Kon, Ichigo podía disponer de su completa atención en acabar con los hollows, aunque su objetivo principal era el Menos Grande. Pese a los gritos de Rukia, él se abría paso hasta el enorme peligro. Para su suerte, Renji lo cubría para que avanzara rápidamente. Ikkaku y Yumichika se percataron de las intenciones del pelinaranja, así que tomaron cartas en el asunto al intervenir como centinelas.

― ¡Tsk! Es tan terco. ―Rukia quería ir tras de él.

―Detente. ―Byakuya la cogió del hombro.

―Hermano, pero…

―Mejor ayúdale a que ningún hollow se le acerque, los capitanes y yo le ayudaremos. ―miró sobre su hombro.

Toshiro, Kyoraku, Ukitake y Kenpachi se acercaban. Todos ellos, junto a sus respectivos tenientes, respaldarían al ojiambar contra el Menos. Por un lado, Rukia sintió alivio; por el otro, se sintió incapaz de hacer algo. Pero las palabras de Ukitake la hicieron reaccionar:

―Rukia, no puedes hacerle falta a Neo. ―le acaricio la cabeza, le sonrió y se encamino hacia el Menos.

―Capitán. ―su puño estaba en su corazón―_"Sé que no debo hacerle falta, pero soy capaz de ayudar."_― farfullo a la vez que iba por otro camino para alcanzar a Ichigo.

Entre tanto, Renji disfrutaba el hecho de que Ichigo le debiera un favor, al cuidarle la espalda tras su inigualable imprudencia. Carcajeaba y le gritaba lo perdido que estaría sin él como apoyo en las peleas. Ichigo no evitaba reír, por lo menos hasta que un ataque sorpresivo lo noqueo por algunos momentos.

― ¡Ichigo! ―Renji se acercó para protegerlo de los hollows que se acumulaban a su alrededor.

―Ese estúpido―Ikkaku también lo cubría―, ¿por qué demonios se distrajo?

El Menos se dirigía hacia ellos, dispuesto a lanzar un "cero". Sin embargo, los capitanes lo interceptaron, consiguiendo distraerlo de ejecutar su ataque. Ese instante lo aprovecharon para mover al pelinaranja a un sitio seguro, en el cual recobro la conciencia:

―Demonios, estoy oxidado. ―reía.

―Deja de decir estupideces, tenemos que salvar el Rukongai y el Seireitei. ―Renji le propino un fuerte zape en la cabeza.

―Ichigo. ―Rukia entró al escondite.

― ¿¡Pero qué demonios haces aquí!? ―Renji la sacudió con fuerza.

La ojivioleta se soltó del agarre y corrió hasta Ichigo y coger su mano entre las suyas. Ikkaku hizo los ojos en blanco antes de gritarles que no era momento de cursilerías. Rukia lo fulmino con la mirada antes de asegurarle a Ichigo que ella se encargaría de todo.

―No puedes hacerlo sola. ―la cogió con fuerza de la muñeca.

―En verdad que estás loca. ―Renji bloqueaba el paso.

―Puedo hacerlo. ―lanzó un kido para distráelos y salir por un hueco en el techo.

―Esa niña.―el pelirrojo fue tras ella, al igual que Ichigo e Ikkaku.

Todo era un caos. La gente corría de un lado a otro; los incendios aumentaban al igual que los heridos, por lo que perdieron de vista a Rukia. El humo, los gritos y la desesperación no eran buena combinación. Únicamente tenían ante ellos un ejército de hollows impidiéndoles el paso.

* * *

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	33. Chapter 33

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE TITE KUBO**

**ÚNICAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADA PARA CREAR UNA HISTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO**

**NO ESTA LIGADO AL MANGA O ANIME.**

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**

* * *

**Capítulo 33: No me digas adiós, de nuevo.**

* * *

Orihime caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, mordiéndose las uñas y mirando su reloj de pulsera una y otra vez. De vez en cuando preguntaba si la comunicación con la Sociedad de Almas se había reestablecido, pero Urahara continuaba diciéndole que no. Los varones eran los más calmados en esa situación, pues, además de Orihime, Yuzu y Karin se mostraban nerviosas y angustiadas.

―Todo estará bien. ―Isshin quería calmarlas.

―Acaba de irse, ¿cómo es que sucede algo malo en el segundo en que llego allá? ―Karin lo desafiaba con la mirada.

―Kurosaki se las arreglará.

―No ha peleado en cinco años, ¿Qué les hace pensar que está en condiciones para hacerlo?

―Karin, deja de pensar negativamente. Me pones nerviosa. ―Yuzu la veía de reojo.

En cierto punto Karin tenía razón. Ichigo había perdido varios años de condición física y estratégica en el campo de batalla. Sin embargo, Urahara la refuto al recordarle que el ojiambar tampoco estaba en condiciones cuando Rukia le cedió sus poderes. Una sonrisa ironía, y algo burlona, rompió la negatividad de la gemela.

―Lo vez, las cosas pueden resultar mejor de lo que pensamos. ―Orihime se tranquilizó un poco.

―Kurosaki podrá ser imprudente e impulsivo, pero siempre sabe salirse con la suya. ―Uryu miraba la pantalla.

Esta emitía imágenes muy difíciles de distinguir, debido a la constante estática. Pero era algo a comparación de las horas sin nada. El sonido también era indistinguible, aun así lo consideraron buena señal. Ase que Tessai se movilizo para encontrar algún punto que los conectara completamente con la Sociedad de Almas.

― ¿Lo conseguiste? ―Isshin se paró a su lado.

―No, aun no puedo establecer alguna conexión.

Al borde de la paciencia y la angustia, todos esperaron a que Tessai consiguiera contacto. Todo fue así durante otra hora, misma en la que Jinta se exaspero y golpeo el monitor.

― ¡Jinta! ―Urahara se alarmó.

Pero antes de que lo reprendiera, una voz llamo su atención. Al cabo de algunos segundos, la imagen y el sonido les permitieron saber que era Yoruichi. La morena tenia sangre escurriendo en la frente; estaba llena de polvo y su ropa estaba rasgada por emplear su Shunko; su alrededor era nebuloso, aun así se distinguían las construcciones completamente destruidas.

―Yoruhichi, hermosa, ¿Qué pasó? ―Urahara posó las manos a lado del monitor.

―Urahara, necesitamos a Orihime.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Gracias a Kenpachi, la manada de hollows, que acorralaron a Ichigo y los demás, fueron fulminados al instante. Tras un gran susto, el ojiambar continúo su recorrido hasta Rukia y el Menos. _"Tonta, debes estar con Neo… y conmigo. No puedes hacernos falta."_, su ceño se frunció como en su adolescencia.

― ¡Rukia! ―la tenía a unos cuantos metros.

― ¡Tsugi no Mai… Hakuren! ―lo vio sobre su hombro.

La shinigami lanzó su ataque contra una de las piernas del Menos, con la intención de desequilibrarlo. Pero lo único que consiguió fue enfurecerlo, y un puntapié que la lanzo con fuerza a los brazos de Ichigo. Él la atrapo, por lo que arrastro los pies y enterró su espada en el piso para detenerse. Al mismo tiempo, Toshiro, Ukitake, Byakuya y Kyoraku rodearon al enorme hollow para lanzar sus respectivos ataques. Incluso Kenpachi se abalanzo a lo loco contra el enemigo para satisfacer su necesidad de pelea.

― ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Sabes muy bien que no se puede eliminar un Menos tan fácil.

― ¡Tsk! Creo que me rompió unas costillas. ―entrecerraba un ojo y escupía sangre.

―Rukia.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Renji corrió hasta ellos.

―Tiene rotas varias costillas. Trae a Hanataro. ―sus ojos destilaban impotencia.

El pelirrojo empleo su shunpo para ir por el pequeño pelinegro; mismo que estaba en el área médica para atender a los aldeanos y shinigamis heridos. En cuanto llego, Isane le advirtió que no podía estar ahí, pues había demasiada gente:

―Lo sé, pero necesito al atolondrado de Yamada.

―Está atendiendo a los heridos, no puede…

― ¡Enano, ven acá! ―ignoro a la teniente en cuanto vio al pelinegro.

Sin autorización de la capitana o teniente, Renji saco al joven para llevarlo con Rukia. Hanataro no comprendió la razón de su apuro, hasta que vio en el piso a la ojivioleta.

―Señorita Rukia. ―al acercarse, Ichigo le dijo de su lesión―Revisare cuantas costillas le rompió.

La expresión del pelinegro alerto al ojiambar y al pelirrojo, pues no era normal que se asustara de ese modo por solo algunas costillas rotas. Por lo menos hasta que develo el diagnóstico:

―Tiene rotas casi todas las costillas, y tres de ellas le perforaron un pulmón. ―miraba la dificultad con la que su amiga respiraba.

― ¡Tsk! ¿Puedes ayudarla? ―Ichigo se llevó las manos entre el cabello.

―Yo… ―estaba asustado, no sabía qué hacer.

―Tardara mucho tiempo, pero es posible. ―Unohana siguió a Renji.

―Capitana. ―Hanataro bajo la cabeza―Lo siento, yo…

―No te preocupes, ahora hay que salvar a Kuchiki. Isane, por favor, cúbreme mientras Yamada y yo realizamos todo para la curación de la oficial.

―Sí capitana. ―Isane se posiciono defensivamente.

―Yo también los cubriré. ―Renji se colocó a un lado de la teniente―Apresúrate, Ichigo.

―Sí. ―cogió entre sus manos las de Rukia para besarlas―Volveré.

Rukia apenas consiguió abrir los ojos y ver la espalda de Ichigo.

Mientras ellos auxiliaban a su amada, Ichigo alcanzo a los capitanes para combatir al Menos. El problema no era erradicarlo, eran los hollows que no les permitían concentrarse en el enorme hollow. Así que, sin dudas, Ichigo libero su bankai para hacer uso de su inigualable velocidad y abrirse paso hasta la cabeza del enemigo. Los capitanes lo imitaron y liberaron su bankai, mientras que Matsumoto y Kenpachi se encargaban de cubrirles las espaldas.

Entre tanto, Yoruichi y Soi Fong continuaban protegiendo el Rukongai. La cantidad de gente herida y muerta aumentaba, incluso los incendios se extendían más allá de los límites, al igual que en el Seireitei. Eso intranquilizaba a la morena, pues se percató de que el área de las casas nobles estaba en peligro:

―Neo. ―sin avisar se fue hasta donde lo escondió junto a Kon.

Soi Fong la siguió a sabiendas de que algo andaba mal. Y en cuanto llegaron a la entrada, ambas abrieron de par en par los ojos al ver un enorme boquete en las alcantarillas.

― ¡Tsk! No puede ser. ―apretó los dientes y los puños.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Estaba asustado, escuchaba los gritos y sentía el abrazador calor de las llamas que se acercaban al lugar. Neo miraba por las rendijas y le gritaba a su madre que fuera por él, sin éxito. Kon buscaba la forma de calmarlo, consiguiendo que el niño llorara más y decidiera salir a buscar a sus padres.

― ¿A dónde vas? ¡No podemos salir, Yoruichi me matara si no te cuido! ―revoloteaba a su alrededor.

―Quiero a mi mami. ―empujaba con todas sus fuerzas la tapa del alcantarillado―Quiero a mi papi.

―Neo. ―se le rompía el corazón verlo de ese modo.

Pero al mirar hacia un lado, vio que uno de los hollows cayó por un hueco que abrió al caer con fuerza. Eso lo aterrorizo, por lo que ayudo al niño a quitar la tapa y salir corriendo de ese lugar. En cuanto quitaron la tapa, el hollow estuvo a punto de atacarlos. Kon corrió y dirigió a Neo entre la gente y las calles en llamas para encontrar otro sitio seguro.

― ¿Dónde están mis papas? ―lloraba y veía su alrededor.

―No lo sé, pero si te pasa algo moriré. ―se escondieron detrás de un muro derribado.

Tenían que mantenerse en movimiento, ya que los shinigamis y hollows estaban por todos lados. Pero Neo le hacia las cosas difíciles a Kon al correr entre el alboroto, las llamas, los escombros y las peleas.

― ¡Niño malcriado, regresa! ―corría detrás de él― ¡Te pareces a tu padre, son igual de testarudos!

― ¡Mamá, papá! ―se tropezó.

― ¡Neo!

Cuando Kon lo alcanzó, un enorme hollow, con enormes pinzas en lugar de patas, estaba sobre ellos. Ambos lo miraban aterrorizados, pensando en que sus vidas acabarían en segundos. Aun así, Kon se armó de valor al distraer al monstruo a la vez que le gritaba al niño que corriera a un lugar seguro. Desde luego, Neo le hizo caso y corrió tan rápido como pudo, aguantando las lágrimas y el dolor en sus manos y rodillas por el golpe al caer.

Mientras el ojivioleta atravesaba el campo de batalla, una enorme viga de madera cayó frente a él, bloqueándole el paso y encerrándolo entre un muro que se derribó detrás suyo.

―Papi… ―junto sus manos y miraba a su alrededor. ―… mami… ―sus ojos se aguaban.

Las llamas ganaban terreno, rodeándolo en milisegundos. Así que, Neo se acuclillo y cubrió sus ojos, lleno de miedo. Para su suerte, un shinigami logro verlo entre los escombros y las flamas:

―Niño… ―se sorprendió al verlo―Vamos, no deberías estar aquí.

Lo primero que vio Neo, al descubrirse los ojos, fue a un enorme hombre, más fortachón que su padre y claramente más longevo. Estaba descubierto del torso y portaba una llameante espada en su mano derecha, pues lo iba cargando con la otra. Al verlo, se asustó un poco al ver la expresión de rudeza en su rostro, especialmente por esa cicatriz, en forma de cruz, surcando parte de su cráneo y su ojo.

― ¡Comandante! ―Sasakibe lo flaqueo de regreso a la capitanía del escuadrón uno― ¿Es el hijo del shinigami sus… digo, del nuevo oficial?

―Sí. ―dejo al niño sobre su escritorio―Quédate aquí. Sasakibe, cuida de él.

Al decir eso, el comandante Yamamoto se alejó. Cuando el niño y el teniente lo vieron alejarse, se alarmaron al ver que ya no era un Menos Grande el que atacaba la Sociedad de Almas; ya eran tres en total. _"Por eso el comandante salió a luchar junto a los demás capitanes"_, pensó el ojinaranja.

Entre tanto, Kon se inquietó al perder de vista al pequeño Neo. _"¡No puede ser, Yoruichi me asesinara!"_, corría sobre sus pasos en busca de ayuda, pero en el camino se transpuso con quien menos deseaba:

― ¡Con que aquí estaban! ―lo cogió de una pata y lo alzo hasta su cara― ¿Dónde demonios está Neo? ―miraba para todos lados.

―Yo…Yoru… ―tartamudeaba de miedo― ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ―se retorcía para zafarse del agarre― ¡Lo perdí de vista unos segundos y no sé dónde está!

―Los oficiales Kurosaki y Kuchiki no deben saberlo. ―Soi Fong miraba hacia el cielo.

―Apoyo esa decisión, si se enteran… ―se interrumpió a sí misma al ver el resquebrajamiento del cielo― ¡Tsk! Esto debe ser una maldita broma.

Observaron a los mismos dos Menos que flanqueaban al primero. Las cosas se complicaban aún más y no tenían idea de que Rukia estaba herida, ni dónde encontrar a Neo. Sus prioridades pendían de un hilo, pues las cosas estaban complicándose más de lo que querían.

Como si estuvieran en cámara lenta, Yamamoto se acercaba peligrosamente hacia uno de los Menos con la intención de erradicarlo; Byakuya bloqueaba algunos hollows con Senbonzakura, al igual que Toshiro al liberar a Hyorinmaru. Kenpachi disfrutaba y gritaba de emoción al hacer pedazos a cientos de hollows; Hisagi, Kira y Matsumoto se cubrían las espaldas, mientras que Ikkaku y Yumichika apoyaban a Kyoraku y a Ukitake a atacar a otro de los Menos.

Ichigo no podía quedarse viendo, así que beso la frente de Rukia y se alejó a gran velocidad hacia el tercer Menos. Con un fuerte grito libero a Zangetsu y lanzó un potente Getsuga Tensho directo en esa mascara blanca. Sin embargo, el hollow reacciono al mismo tiempo lanzando un cero contra el ataque del shinigami, ocasionando una inminente explosión. Misma que ocasionó que la máscara de otro de los Menos se rompiera parcialmente, facilitándole las cosas al comandante Yamamoto al calcinarlo completamente.

Ahora sólo quedaba uno, el cual estaba a punto de lanzar otro Cero directamente en la zona donde Rukia yacía bajo el cuidado de Hanataro y los demás. Por lo que Yoruichi le ordenó a Soi Fong que hicieran uso del Shunko para incrementar las posibilidades de eliminación enemiga. _"Perdónenme… Ichigo… Rukia… no mantuve a salvo a Neo", _cavilaba mientras veía a lo lejos.

― ¿¡A caso está loca!? Es demasiada energía, y el sumarle la del comandante y la del shinigami sustituto es… es…

―Suicidio. ―torció la sonrisa―Hay que hacerlo. ―se apartó un poco― ¡Shunko!

La pequeña capitana suspiró e imitó la acción que su amada amiga. A partir de ese momento se desencadeno una serie de explosiones que chocaron contra el Menos; seguido del ataque de Yamamoto e Ichigo. Una cegadora luz y una cortina espesa de humo inmovilizo a los shinigamis y a los aldeanos. Rukia trató de incorporarse, pero una cortina de llamas inundaba su visión.

**::**

* * *

**::**

El silencio reinaba en la Sociedad de Almas. El polvo, rastros de pequeños incendios y centenares de escombros fueron el resultado de la infausta aniquilación de los Menos y los hollows. Por lo menos hasta que una pila de ruinas se dispersó, dejando libres a los cinco shinigamis para hacer recuento de los daños.

― ¿Están bien? ―Renji enfundaba a Zabimaru.

―Teniente Abarai, gracias por emplear su bankai para crear un domo. ―Isane lo miraba con timidez.

― ¡No puede ser! ―Unohana estaba sorprendida― ¿Cómo pudo suceder?

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―los tenientes miraron hacia donde la capitana.

Hanataro y Rukia se encontraban bajo un pedazo enorme de muro, donde únicamente sobresalía la pequeña mano del pelinegro. _"Pero… liberé a Zabimaru tan rápido como pude"_, Renji gritaba a la vez que buscaba la forma de quitar el muro. Isane corrió en su ayuda.

―Ru… ―empujaba el muro―…kia.

―Teniente Abarai, Isane…―Unohana veía como se esforzaban―…no pueden hacerlo solos, necesitamos más manos para…

― ¿Para qué? ―Ichigo tenía sangre escurriendo en su cara― ¿Dónde… dónde está Rukia? ―aun sostenía su zanpakuto.

―Ichi…go. ―Renji apretó los dientes.

―Kurosaki, el teniente Abarai hizo lo que pudo… ―Isane se abrazaba a sí misma.

Cuando Ichigo se percató de que Rukia estaba bajo aquel muro, soltó su espada para intentar apartarlo. Gritaba su nombre; le recitaba los planes que deseaba vivir a su lado; le confesó que deseaba volver loco a Byakuya con más niños en la casa. Ichigo no dejaba de maldecir y lastimarse las manos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que dejo caer el avión de madera al acuclillarse y enterrar una mano en las cenizas para escarbar. El avión estaba un poco quemado, se le rompió un ala y la hélice se le cayó.

― ¡Cálmate, Ichigo! ―Renji lo apartaba, sin éxito.

― ¡Déjame, largo de aquí! ―las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar― ¿¡Qué no ves que el amor de mi vida está muriendo!?

―Kurosaki ―Unohana se acercó cautelosamente―, solamente siento las pulsaciones de reiatsu de Yamada.

Ichigo dejó de escarbar por un momento para prestar atención, únicamente para darse cuenta de que era verdad. Sólo sentía el débil reiatsu de Hanataro._ "¿Por qué… por qué sólo siento la de él?"_.

―Neo… ―susurró― ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ―miro sobre su hombro. Lanzando una gélida mirada.

―El niño está bien. ―Yamamoto apareció de la nada, junto a Soi Fong y Yoruichi―Esta en mi capitanía.

― ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? ―la pelinegra escaneo la escena.

― ¡Tsk! ―Yoruichi apretó los puños y los dientes―Comandante, debo contactarme con Urahara Kisuke ―lo fulmino con la mirada―, inmediatamente.

―Comprendo la desesperación. ―se colocó su Haori a la vez que aprobaba el contacto.

Tan pronto una mariposa infernal se posó en su dedo índice, Yoruichi se comunicó con Urahara.

―Yoruhichi, hermosa, ¿Qué pasó?

―Urahara, necesitamos a Orihime.

―Te ves muy mal, cariño. ―bromeó, queriendo ocultar su preocupación.

―Kisuke, ahora no. Necesito que envíes a Orihime de una maldita vez.

― ¿Les paso algo a Kurosaki y a Kuchiki? ―la ojigris se acercó a la pantalla al oír la petición de la morena.

―Lamentablemente sí. ―se hizo a un lado para que vieran la escena.

― ¡Ohh! ―se llevó las manos a la boca y reprimió algunas lágrimas.

―Rukia ―se apretó la cien―, no sentimos sus pulsaciones de energía.

Tan pronto dijo eso, la comunicación se cortó. La mariposa revoloteo por culpa del desgarrador grito de angustia que Ichigo emitió al no encontrar a Rukia. Pues Renji, al hacer a un lado algunos escombros, encontró a Hanataro mal herido e inconsciente.

* * *

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	34. Chapter 34

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO**

**ESTA HISTORIA YA CASI LLEGA AL FINAL, ANTICIPENLO POR FAVOR 3**

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**

* * *

**Capítulo 34: Quiero un maldito milagro**

* * *

Yuzu no tardó en llorar al escuchar que Rukia no emitía señales de vida, incluso Karin dejo escapar un suspiro de dolor. Y tras la interrupción de contacto, Orihime cogió de la ropa a Urahara para exigirle que abriera la Senkaimon y la dejase ir a la Sociedad de Almas para salvar a su amiga. Todos se sorprendieron de la inusual reacción de la chica, tanto que Uryu tuvo que abrazarla para tranquilizarla y asegurarle que iría en el momento en que dejara al excapitán abrir la puerta artificial.

―Tessai, ayúdame por favor. ―Urahara comprendió la reacción de la ojigris―Tenemos que enviarla para que ayude en la búsqueda y salvación de la señorita Kuchiki.

―Como diga jefe. ―rápidamente, el grandulón encendió las computadoras y a ingresar códigos para abrir el pasaje.

Isshin abrazaba a sus hijas, inquieto por saber más sobre su familia. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que no dijeron nada de Neo, por lo que su sobrevivencia al ataque era alta. En ese instante, un pitido lo distrajo; era la computadora dando la señal de que la Senkaimon estaba por abrirse y dejar entrar o salir a quien quisiera.

―Uryu, acompáñame. ―lo cogió de la mano y le dedico una suplicante mirada.

El ojiazul la miró detenidamente antes de asentir con la cabeza y pedirle a Chad que también fuera para ayudar en lo que pudiera. Así es como los tres se prepararon para ir al Seireitei y ayudar a su mejor amigo. Pero antes de partir, Isshin le pidió a la ojigris que también buscaran a Neo y se los hicieran saber enseguida.

―De acuerdo, ya pueden entrar. ―Urahara se acercó a la Senkaimon―Sólo hay un problema.

― ¿Cuál? ―Uryu se acomodaba los lentes.

―Tessai y yo no podemos bloquear al Dangai debido a la mala comunicación con la Sociedad de Almas, así que tendrán que ir corriendo para no ser eliminados.

―Tenemos prisa, así que no será problema. ―Uryu apretó la mano de Orihime―Bien, vayámonos de una vez.

Dicho eso, los tres chicos cruzaron la puerta.

**::**

* * *

**::**

―Ichigo… ¡Ichigo! ―Yoruichi lo levanto de la ropa y lo abofeteó― ¡Orhime ya viene en camino!

― ¿Y eso qué? ―enterraba las uñas en las cenizas―Deja de distraerme.

Ichigo la ignoró para continuar escarbando y quitar escombros. Diligentemente, y tras algunas cortadas en los brazos, consiguió ver el cuerpo de su amada. La emoción recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo, brindándole más energía para desenterrarla y sacarla. Repetía su nombre, ansioso por tenerla entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se borró al ver aquel hermoso vestido blanco cubierto, casi por completo, de un intenso color carmesí. Arrugando entre sus manos la prenda empapada de sangre, Ichigo acomodo a Rukia de tal forma que Unohana pudiera revisarla. _"Sangre… eso es…"_. No parpadeaba.

Entre tanto, Isane curaba las heridas de Hanataro. El pequeño shinigami tenía dislocado un brazo y la espalda severamente quemada, lo que los hizo suponer que protegió a Rukia al ver que la barrera, hecha con Zabimaru, no alcanzó a protegerlos. Renji no tardó en sentirse culpable por no reaccionar rápidamente. Sin embargo, ya todo estaba hecho.

―Ella… ―cogió entre sus manos la de Rukia―…se vistió así para mí. ―forzó la sonrisa.

Unohana deseaba darle ánimos, pero al examinar a la ojivioleta se dio cuenta de que estaba severamente lastimada. _"Por lo menos sólo es físico, no siento anomalías con su energía espiritual. ¿Entonces por qué sus pulsaciones son débiles?"_. Tal vez era por el estrés, pero la capitana no salía de su cuestionamiento.

―Rukia. ―llevó sus manos a su frente.

Al tallarse los ojos, distinguió el avión de madera que tenía para Neo.

―Viejo Yamamoto… lo siento, comandante. ―levantó el juguete― ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

―Con mi teniente. Créeme, está bien.

―Lo sé. Capitana, le encargo a Rukia.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder, pues se fue tan ponto hasta la capitanía del primer escuadrón a buscar a Neo. En el camino, se cruzó con Byakuya, quien lo miraba inquisitivamente. Por algunos momentos retuvieron las miradas, completamente serios, disgustados y frustrados. ¿Pero qué podían hacer? ¿Culparse y golpearse por no proteger a quien les importa?

―Ella es fuerte.

―Lo siento, Byakuya. ―su ceño fruncido se marcó de nuevo.

―No le digas a Neo que su madre está en malas condiciones. ―pasó a su lado.

―Claro que no. ―siguió su camino.

"_Byakuya, ¿Cómo crees que le diré a mi hijo que la mujer que le dio la vida está muriendo?"_, pensaba mientras se acercaba a la capitanía. Llegó a considerar que el destino disfrutaba de verlo sufrir, de hacerlo luchar eternamente por retener un poco de felicidad. Pero al ver a su hijo, recostado en el escritorio de Yamamoto, chupando su pulgar y algunas lágrimas atrapadas entre sus pestañas, le hicieron comprender que Rukia le dio el fruto más maravilloso de la felicidad que disfrutaron. _"¿La seguiremos disfrutando los tres?"_. Caminaba hacia él, incluso Sasakibe lo invito a entrar antes de dejarlo solo con el niño.

―Neo. ―acariciaba su cabello. ― ¡Ja! Eres idéntico a tu madre.

―Pero tiene el mismo mal carácter que tú. ―Kon estaba atrapado entre los brazos del niño.

―Kon. ―ignoró su presencia hasta que le habló.

―Este niño lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

―Soy un pésimo padre y… ―aparto su mano de Neo.

― ¿Ichigo? ―Kon no comprendió la reacción del ojiambar.

"_¿Qué soy de Rukia?..."_, miraba sus manos que temblaban al igual que sus rodillas. Nunca estuvo con ellos, y el niño únicamente lo conocía a través de esa vieja fotografía. _"Nunca pude proponerle matrimonio… aun así… aun así ella es mi mujer."_. Cuando su hijo despertó, este lo abrazo inmediatamente y comenzó a decirle que tuvo mucho miedo, además de buscar y preguntar por su mamá.

―Tu mamá, está durmiendo ahora.

― ¿Esta muy cansada?

―Sí, cuando despierte podrás verla. ―Ichigo lo abrazo y se preocupó por estarle mintiendo a su hijo.

Incluso Kon comprendió que posiblemente eso nunca sucedería.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Orihime y Uryu llegaron rápidamente a la Sociedad de Almas, sin problemas. El portal los dejo en las cercanías del Seireitei, por lo que vieron un verdadero infierno. A cada paso que daban escuchaban llantos y quejidos de dolor tan penetrantes, que la ojigris le rogo al ojizul que fueran lo más pronto posible hasta Rukia. Afortunadamente, Uryu distinguió el reiatsu de Renji, por lo que se guio de el para llegar a su destino, el cual no era muy grato.

Ichigo no estaba, así que únicamente vieron a Isane curando a Hanataro, a Renji sentado y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, mientras que Unohana estaba al pendiente de Rukia.

― ¡Kuchiki! ―Orihime corrió a su lado.

La capitana les detalló lo que ocurrió, pero se vio interrumpida por el mismo Ichigo. El silencio se apodero del lugar cuando él caminaba hacia el cuerpo inerte de su amada, a la vez que le rogaba a Orihime que hiciera todo por salvarle la vida.

―Yo… necesito verificar su condición.

―Tenemos que llevarla a nuestro escuadrón. ―demando Unohana.

Nadie replico, ni siquiera el ojiambar. Aunque podía sentirse la presión ante la súplica del joven al buscar la forma de no perder a Rukia. _"Te devolveré a tu madre, hijo."_. Dejó a Neo en la capitanía del viejo Yamamoto, junto a Kon y el teniente Sasakibe.

En cuestión de minutos, la sala de curaciones estaba lista para recibir a la shinigami y proceder a salvarle la vida. Isane se encargaría de regular la energía espiritual de Rukia, mientras Orihime buscaría el problema que causaba sus débiles pulsaciones. Por último, Hanataro y Unohana se encargaban de curar las pequeñas lesiones o heridas.

Después de tres horas, las costillas de la ojivioleta ya no estaban rotas, sus cortadas y hematomas desaparecieron sin dejar marcas. El único inconveniente era que la ojigris aún no encontraba la razón que mantenía a su amiga inconsciente. Así que, todos los presentes comenzaban a considerar una dolorosa realidad.

―No… ―arrugaba la sábana―… ¡No!... Rukia, no puedes dejarnos solos.

―Kurosaki, lo siento. ―Orihime aguantaba el llanto.

― ¡Tsk!

De la nada, Neo entró corriendo con el peluche detrás. Ichigo abrió de par en par los ojos al verlo ahí _"¿Por qué demonios está aquí?"_. Lo interceptó al cargarlo y preguntarle quien lo llevo. Inmediatamente, Sasakibe, con el aire cortado, miró al ojiambar y se inclinó para ofrecer disculpas a la vez que explicaba que el pequeño aprovecho su distracción, al atender un mensaje urgente, para salir.

―No hay problema.

¿Cómo podía enfadarse? Además, la única pena que acongojaba su corazón era el no saber explicarle a su hijo la seguida pregunta _"¿Mamá aun duerme?"_. Lo estrecho con fuerza y observo los ojos llorosos de Kon, quien captó con rapidez que Rukia yacía más que dormida.

Orihime se cubrió la boca y se enjugo las lágrimas, se acercó a Ichigo y estiro los brazos para qu e le diera a Neo. Su intención era sacarlo a los jardines y distraerlo de la dolorosa realidad de la que se enteraría tarde o temprano. Sin embargo, el pelinegro le dijo algo que la estremeció:

― ¿Cuándo despertara mi mamá? ―miraba el cielo nocturno.

― ¿Eh? ―aun lo cargaba― Pues… tardara un poco―fingía la sonrisa―, está muy cansada por pelear con tantos… ―el niño la interrumpió.

― ¿Tardara? ―miraba por donde salieron―Mi mami es fuerte, puedo sentirla.

― ¿A qué te refieres, Neo? ―lo veía intrigada.

― ¿No lo notas? Es débil, pero siento que ella tiene algo como lo que yo tengo.

―Neo, explícame bien que quieres decir.

―No sé qué decir, solo que…

Orihime sintió una fuerte pulsación, misma que creyó era el reiatsu de Ichigo al desesperarse ante la pérdida de Rukia. Sin embargo, en fracción de segundos se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Neo, mismo que sonreía y aplaudía al mismo tiempo que Uryu corría hacia ellos y les gritaba que entraran.

* * *

**Autora: ღRukia_Kღ (L. Ro)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Por falta de tiempo y asuntos personales no me fue posible actualizar.  
Espero hayan esperado el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, sin fines de lucro.  
Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 35: La decisión del destino**

* * *

Se sentía sola, desprotegida y sumamente frágil. No veía nada más que la nada blanca. _"¿Dónde estoy?"_. Caminaba a paso lerdo, pesado y sin rumbo. Sus pies estaban descalzos al igual que su cuerpo desnudo. Rukia intentaba ver encontrar algo que le indicara du ubicación. Pero to fue en vano, por lo menos hasta que una suave y delicada voz femenina llamó su atención al susurrar su nombre a través de la ligera niebla que comenzaba a esparcirse a su alrededor.

―Señorita Rukia.

― ¿Quién eres? ―enfocaba aquella fina silueta entre la niebla.

― ¿A caso se olvidó de mi tan pronto? Yo, en verdad quiero que me dé su perdón.

― ¡Ah! So… So…

―Señorita, discúlpeme por no haberla protegido de aquel intruso. De alguna forma consiguió bloquearme y sacarme del juego lo suficiente para que se apoderara de su corazón.

Rukia corrió hasta aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos plateados, piel nívea y dulces labios. La abrazo hasta romper en llanto y asegurarle que ninguna tuvo la culpa de las infamias del hollow blanco. Lo único que repetía era lo agradecida que estaba por pertenecer a su lado.

―Mi hermosa Sode no Shirayuki.

―Señorita.

La palida mujer beso la mejilla de su shinigami, antes de clavarle en el corazón la hoja de su espada. Rukia abrió de par en par los ojos, buscando una explicación ante tal acción de su zanpakuto:

―Gracias, señorita Rukia.

―Sode… Sode… ―sonrió y permitió que encajara aún más la espada.

"_¿Qué más puedo pedir? Mi zanpakuto me salvo la vida y me dio su completa confianza. Neo… Ichigo… espérenme."_. Rukia veía como el hermoso rostro de aquella mujer se desvanecía poco a poco.

Fuera de su mundo interno, Rukia se retorcía en la cama y exclamaba dolor. Orihime, Unohana y Hanataro se colocaron a su alrededor y se prepararon para estabilizarla, pero justo en ese instante la ojivioleta despertó.

Miraba para todos lados, sin moverse mientras su respiración era agitada e irregular. Sudaba en frio y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. No distinguía su alrededor hasta que se topó con una inusual mancha anaranjada ante ella. Levanto un poco la mano para poder tocar aquel rostro que, a pesar de no verlo claramente, sabía pertenecía a su amante.

―Rukia… ―reía entre llanto.

― ¿Ichigo?... Ichigo… ¿Dónde está Neo?

―Mami.

El niño estaba a un lado de su padre, admirando a una mujer frágil y cansada. Aun así, Neo rogo a su padre estar al lado de ella para abrazarla con fuerza y pedirle que no los dejara de nuevo. Alegaba que tenía miedo de no verla de nuevo:

―No te dejare solo, hijo. ―Rukia se sentó para abrazarlo.

―Kuchiki, quédate acostada. ―Uryu se alarmo al verla tambaleante.

―Estoy bien. ―se lamia los labios en busca de agua.

―Señorita Rukia, nos preocupó a todos. ―Hanataro le acercaba un vaso con agua.

―Al parecer solo quisiste darnos un gran susto. ―Yoruichi tenía a su lado una mariposa infernal, la cual estaba comunicándose con el mundo de los vivos.

Podía oírse los gritos de alegría de Isshin y los demás, en la tienda de Urahara. Ichigo no evito sonreír como idiota ante el milagro que el destino le había concedido. Sin embargo, Unohana tuvo que pedirles a todos que salieran del lugar para que la ojivioleta descansara, dejando únicamente a Ichigo y Neo a su lado.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Después de un par de semanas Rukia ya estaba en la mansión Kuchiki, disfrutando de la compañía de su amante y su hijo. Ambos varones jugaban en el jardín, con el viejo avioncito de madera, reían y platicaban. ¿Cómo no alegarse de verlos felices y tranquilos? Incluso Byakuya se alegraba de ver a su sobrino sonreír de esa forma, tanto que nunca le paso por la cabeza que los tres se fueran de la mansión e hicieran su propia vida. La intimidad de cada uno de ellos seria estrictamente respetada, pues el tamaño del terreno permitía que más de diez familias vivieran cómodamente sin verse las caras. Así fue como Rukia accedió quedarse, pese a las peticiones del pelinaranja de irse a buscar un rincón para ellos tres.

Byakuya había contratado personal que se hiciera cargo de Neo mientras los tres se fueran a misiones, especialmente a misiones de larga duración o en el mundo de los vivos. Mientras Kon se queda a su lado, sufriendo porque el niño no se hiciera daño pues lo culparían a él.

―Hoy fue un día difícil. ―se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

―Que débil, solo fue papeleo y limpieza en la sala de entrenamiento. ―Rukia reia.

― ¿Neo está dormido?

―Ya es tarde, seguramente ya lo llevaron a dormir hace algunas horas. ―se daba palmaditas en los hombros.

En ese momento Ichigo se acercó sigilosamente para acariciarla y besarle el cuello. Enseguida Rukia se estremeció, pues tenían años de no haber hecho el amor y temía que Ichigo no sintiera lo mismo que en su adolescencia. Aun así, se dejó llevar y alzo sus brazos para abrazarlo y exponer su cuerpo a merced de su amante.

Al captar aquella invitación, Ichigo no dudo en despojar a su amada de su kimono con cierta sutileza y deseo. Al tener ante sus labios secos aquella tersa y nívea piel, sintió una insaciable sed por hacerla suya y saciarse del embriagador aroma de su amada.

―Ichigo ―susurrando.

―Te amo.

Ichigo la tumbo de espaldas sobre el futón sin dejar de degustarla con sus labios y su lengua. Sus manos se deslizaban desesperadas sobre sus muslos hasta su entrepierna para encontrar la entrada al paraíso. Jugueteaba y hacia gruñir a la ojivioleta con cada movimiento circular que le propiciaba a su clítoris.

Ella se sintió en desventaja, así que sus caricias pararon hasta la entrepierna de Ichigo. Distinguió la excitación que lo carcomía, la dureza de su miembro la incitaba a masturbarlo sin miramientos. _"Veamos cuanto más logras aguantar"_, pensaba al tiempo que masajeaba y provocaba la punta la hombría de su amante. El líquido pre seminal no tardo en evidenciar el goce que Ichigo sentía.

―Te deseo tanto…

Fue lo único que le dijo antes de sujetar sus piernas sobre sus hombros, exponiendo la dulce y ya deseosa vagina de Rukia. De una sola estocada se introdujo dentro, sumergiéndose hasta donde sus cuerpos se lo permitían. Salía y entraba de ella como si no hubiera un mañana.

― ¡Hah! ―lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Rukia le arañaba la espalda y contoneaba sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas de Ichigo. Se aferraba a su cintura con fuerza, hasta que perlas liquidas los empaparon completamente. Sus gemidos y jadeos eran los únicos testigos de su reencuentro carnal, calambres de éxtasis recorrían sus espinas dorsales y el orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ichigo besaba lascivamente a su amante, a la vez que atendía con caricias, pellizcos y ocasionales mordiscos los senos más suaves y firmes que extrañaba tanto. Al sentir como Rukia contraía aún más su feminidad, el pelinaranja no evito susurrarle al oído que pronto se vendría dentro de ella.

― ¡Hah!

Ambos se tumbaron, respirando agitados, viéndose fijamente hasta soltar una ligera carcajada. Ichigo le acariciaba su cabello, dibujaba en su piel al mismo tiempo que le agradecía que volviera a su lado:

―No volveré a irme, Ichigo.

―Eso debo prometértelo… y cumplírtelo.

― ¿Te iras de nuevo? ―un poco asustada.

―Tontita. ―robándole un dulce beso―Soy un oficial de la treceava división, si me voy seria traicionar a la Sociedad de Almas.

― ¿Sólo eso?

― ¡Mm!

Rukia le propino un codazo, causando las risas del pelinaranja así como un profundo beso que le respondió su más grande temor.

―Ya no pertenezco al mundo de los vivos.

― ¿Qué? ―sus pupilas titilaron. Ahora Ichigo formaba parte de su mundo.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, seguros de la nueva oportunidad que el destino les ofrecía. _"Neo, Rukia… no negare que alguna vez dude en renunciar a mi vida como humano… pero al verlos, al tenerlos a mi lado estoy seguro de que mi decisión fue correcta."_ Pensaba el pelinaranja al ver como Rukia dormía plácidamente.

**::**

* * *

**::**

Cuando todos supieron que Rukia estaba bien, y que Ichigo se quedaría definitivamente, Yuzu y Karin no evitaron llorar un poco antes de despedirse de Urahara y los demás presentes. Igualmente, Isshin le pidió al ojigris que cada que Ichigo se comunicara con ellos le avisara en cuanto pudiera. Las gemelas esperarían ansiosas el momento para conocer a su pequeño sobrino, aunque fuese por un breve instante y quizá sólo un par de veces en sus vidas.

Al trascurrir tres semanas, posteriormente a la buena noticia, Uryu le pidió a Orihime irse con él para estudiar en el extranjero e iniciar una vida fuera de los problemas que los shinigamis causaban. _"Kurosaki es suficiente para la Ciudad de Kararkura. Además, Kuchiki estará a su lado y Neo será el mejor shinigami cuando crezca"_, fue lo último que Urahara y Chad escucharon de la voz del ojiazul antes de despedirse indefinidamente.

No había motivos por los cuales preocuparse o mantenerse expectantes a los movimientos de la Sociedad de Almas, pues Ichigo y Rukia no notificaban anormalidades o problemas graves. Así que, Urahara únicamente mantenía contacto con Yoruichi. Ambos gozaban de un tiempo que hace siglos no se les permitió para saltar un paso más allá su inigualable amistad romántica, por lo que una serie de citas y encuentros furtivos se dieron entre ellos.

― ¡Ah! La vida es buena, Kisuke. ―lo miraba sobre su hombro, cubriéndose el pecho con la sábana.

― ¡Ja! Mi linda Yoruichi, ¿En verdad lo crees? ―sonreía como tonto al verle su fina espalda descubierta.

―Deja de ser un niño. ―se recostó sobre él y clavo sus uñas en su abdomen.

― ¡Tsk!

―Solo espero que ese par de tontos no vuelvan a arruinarlo.

―Ya maduraron, tenlo por seguro. ―una lagrima no ocultaba su dolor, por las uñas aun clavadas.

La morena carcajeo y exigió algo de comida, pues el estar con su adorable sombrerero la había dejado agotada. Y sin ningún pudor, salió de la habitación para asaltar la nevera. Los gritos de vergüenza y exitación inundaron la tienda, pues Ururu y Jinta presenciaron cómo se le había caído la sabana mientras Yoruichi llevaba platos a la mesa.

―Esa es mi chica. ―decía mientras esperaba que los niños fueran a pedirle que vistiera a su mujer.


	36. Chapter 36

**Epilogo**

* * *

Corría con suma energía; su ceño fruncido combinaba a la perfección con su encantadora sonrisa; su shunpo era casi comparable al de su sinodal; sus habilidades con la katana eran incomparables al igual que su domino con el kido. Incluso podía ejecutarlo sin recitar los encantamientos. Era el ideal de las chicas del Rukongai, y de una que otra de las familias nobles dentro del Seireitei. Sin embargo, a sus dieciocho años la única chica que clavo en su corazón pertenecía al mundo de los vivos. Asunto que a sus padres no les molestaba, pero a su tío sí.

Aquel joven le rogo a su sinodal explorar el mundo de los vivos. Y sin ninguna apelación, Yoruichi se contactó con Urahara para poder sacar a Neo del Seireitei y salir a buscar aventuras.

― ¿Kurosaki y Kuchiki saben de quien se trata?

― ¡jajaja! Kisuke, como si fueran tontos.

― ¡Uf! Siento un deja vu. ¿Byakuya también lo sabe?

― Kisuke, prepárate para lo peor.

― Aquí vamos de nuevo.

::::

Neo no se inmuto por pedirle un gigai a Urahara, solo quería admirar a esa chica, de ojos azul profundo, cabello negro y largo, y acompañarla en silencio hasta su hogar. Estaba sobre un poste de luz, esperando verla salir de una tienda de cup cackes al que siempre iba.

―Ahí está.

Sus ojos violetas destellaron y se agrandaron al verla, con un pastelillo rosa manchado sus mejillas. y al verla avanzar, la siguió desde los postes y los techos hasta estar cerca de su casa. Estaba tan inmerso en admirarla que no presto atención cuando se detuvo en seco y dirigió su mirada hacia los techos.

― ¿Quién anda ahí? Salga en este momento.

La chica se mostraba segura y dispuesta a enfrentar lo que la acechaba desde las sombras. Y en un principio Neo creyó que alguien más la seguía, hasta que noto que ya lo miraba fijamente y lo apuntaba con el dedo:

― ¡Oye, tú!... ¡El de ropa extraña!

― ¿Me habla a mí?

Estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo podía verlo?... "Cierto, mis padres y en la Academia dijeron que hay humanos que pueden ver espíritus". Tranquilamente descendió para tenerla cara a cara. Neo podía ver su expresión de disgusto, especialmente cuando ella le reclamo el que la siguiera cuando se le daba la gana.

― ¿Eres un acosador o qué?

Neo se desconcertó, se supone que debería asustarse o preguntar por qué la sigue. Pero su pregunta se ligó a otro comentario iracundo de la chica:

― ¿Cuándo dejaras de seguirme?

―Yo… ¿Cómo es qué…

― ¿Acaso eres… un shinigami?

¿Cómo demonios sabia eso? Aunque aún no fuera oficial, Neo enmudeció ante la precisión de la chica. Quiso retroceder, pero ella se le acercaba aún más; lo veía detenidamente, como si deseara recordarlo de alguna otra parte.

― ¿Quién eres tú?

―Bu…Bueno… yo… yo soy… mi nombre es…

― Soy Mizuki… Ishida Mizuki.

― Bella luna ―susurro sonriente al recordarle como su padre le dice a su madre.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes nombre?

― Neo…Kurosaki Neo.

― ¿Eres un shinigami? ―viendo su ropa al estilo antiguo, con la parte superior blanca y franjas azules a los lados y un par de escudos en el pecho; y pantalones azules.

Los padres de ambos nunca volvieron a mencionar el pasado, por lo que Neo no recordaba los nombres de los antiguos amigos de sus padres en el mundo de los vivos. Lo mismo ocurrió con Mizuki. Uryu quiso alejarse lo más posible del asunto, y muy a pesar de Orihime, la pequeña solo sabía de la existencia de los shinigamis a través de experiencias ajenas a Ichigo y Rukia. ¿La razón? Sencilla, Uryu ya no deseaba involucrarse con los dioses de la muerte. Hasta ahora.

Neo corrigió al decir que era un estudiante para shinigami, lo que pico su curiosidad y le pregunto su era de esos humanos con un poco de energía espiritual.

― No, soy una quincy.

― ¿Quincy?

La sonrisa de Neo se extendió de oreja a oreja. Lo que sabía de ellos era por las historias que Yoruichi y Urahara le contaron cuando era pequeño.

Ambos se miraron, bajo el dulce atardecer, sus pacificas sonrisas y un acercamiento insinuante por parte de Neo. Hecho que Mizuki siguió y entrelazo su mano con la de él.

* * *

**GRACIAS EN VERDAD POR LEER MI HISTORIA.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**


End file.
